Fate Decides
by Desna
Summary: It's the first weekend of spring. Over too many drinks, Cana asks the women if they're willing to let fate step in and chose a man for them. With an eclipse, solar flares and Venus in the closest orbit it has ever been in, something goes wrong with Canas deck and the cards meant for each woman. Fairy Tail will never be the same and romance just got a push. Crack pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Drinks and Cards

Fate Decides

"Why Strawberries? I mean, they're great, but there are options you know?" Several sets of eyes sobered and narrowed at the sage words. Normally, questions like these just wouldn't be considered, and who knew why? It seemed like an important thing to Lucy. She held the rounded glass up in front of her swirling the straw in the icy pink depths of the contents and, on a whim, ran her tongue up the cool beads of water that had formed on the outside of the glass to catch some of the pink mana of heaven that had dripped down the side.

"Ya know…you're right, MIRA, I want a fucking raspberry daquiri, seriously, we should see what the fuck happened that made strawberry so popular." Erza was rapping her metal gloved hand on the bar top. "I love Strawberry cake too, maybe it's just because Strawberries are so fucking popular…I can't believe I was blinded by a social pressure…" The requip mage looked ashamed.

Kinanna was clearing away some of the dozens upon dozens of shot glasses the women had drained from the bar top, eyeing the other women with a hint of worry in her eyes but she just shook her head.

"Yeah…maybe you should really be enjoying blackberries, or who knows, freaking blueberries!" Levy fell off her barstool "I ammm ok!" her voice squeeked from the floor.

Lucy had lowered her head to follow the script mages fall and frowned slightly when lifting it again seemed beyond her. She set her drink down on the bar and tried to push up using the bar surface but that only elevated her as a whole, it didn't seem to make her face lift up…confused she frowned again.

Mira set a new daquiri on the bar top and Erza snatched it and took a long drink, reaching out to help Lucy raise her head having noticed her friend was stuck.

"Mmm, Gods, I have been led down a path of deceit by the pressures of society." Erza groaned, the drink was passed around and Cana ordered another round of shots that Mira reluctantly lined up for the group.

It was a Friday night, the guild was a sea of wild activity and the women had staked out the majority of the bar. Fairy Tails men knew to give particularly Erza a wide berth when she was drinking so when Cana turned on her stool and faced out into the Guild she blinked a few times as if remembering something and her actions were exaggerated enough that Lucy noticed.

"What…what's up Ca…na?" she snickered when her mouth seemed to stumble over the words, she blamed strawberries, fucking social dictators.

"I need a new man…been too fucking long." Cana declared. That perked the interest of the assembled women, even Levy tried to climb from her comfortable spot on the floor with interest.

"Indeed…" Erza eyed Cana seriously waving out a gauntlet and nearly knocking Lucy off her barstool "which one would you take?" the requip mage asked. The women all looked out over the guild then.

Any man looking in their direction immediately looked away, Alex was closest to them and he swiftly rose, left the table he was at and made himself scarce. It was at that moment a loud burst of masculine laughter drew their attention to a table near the back.

Several of the men were playing cards, including Fairy Tails resident Dragon Slayers, even Natsus pink head was at the table frowning at the others.

Cana narrowed her eyes at the group, if there was currently a center of primal masculinity on the guild, it was at that table, three Dragon Slayers, Bickslow, Elfman, Jet, Max and, visiting Elfman, Bacchus.

"I'll take that table in the back…" Cana grinned, nodding toward it. All of the eyes narrowed on the table.

"Dragon Slayers…isn't their mating season coming up? Like soon?" She asked then, looking over at the other women. Levy cleared her throat, she had been trying to climb back on her stool but abandoned her efforts to address Cana.

"The moon reaches the stage to begin it on Monday night. Far as I know our Slayers all three have plans to leave Magnolia Monday morning….on another note…did you girls know we are expected to have a solar event tomarrow? First one in history, an eclipse with solar flares." Levy said, wobbling only faintly as she held up her hands to emphasize how important that was.

"Wow, an eclipse? Fuck…ya know…Venus will be at its closest orbit round the sun tomarrow too, crazy huh?" Lucy said. She kept track of most significant stellar events, why the upcoming eclipse hadn't come onto her radar was beyond her.

She'd been excessively distracted lately though. Cana and Levy, even Erza all had said they were experiencing the same things too.

Wet dreams, the hottest steamiest Lucy had ever had in her life, she'd had them every night this last week. She'd had to buy an extra set of bed linens because she was waking up sweating every damn morning to the point she had to get her linens washed and she was worried two sets were going to wear out at the rate she was washing them.

She'd been noticing every damn man in Fairy Tail too. She'd never realized how many good looking men were in Fairy Tail and it had never been an issue or caught her attention until this last week either.

The toughest ones to be around though had definitely been Gajeel and Laxus. The two large powerful men had hands down, the most built bodies short of Elfman, who Lucy found to be just a little too big for her tastes. She'd noticed it before, especially Laxus in his tailored slacks that hugged his legs and ass, and the shirts that never seemed to quite be broad enough not to have the material stretched a bit over the shoulders and thickly muscled arms.

Gajeel though, he leaned toward loose fitting pants for the most part, but his tendency to wear sleeveless tunics left his sculpted arms bare to drool at, and that long black hair, those piercings…

Gajeel and Laxus both had that deadly bad boy thing going for them too. Lucy frowned "Hey…why is it guys that are all gruff and act like jerks are fucking sexy?" She suddenly asked.

"Lucy, you're asking too many hard questions for as much as I've had to drink…" Levy whined.

"It's because you know the sex will probably be rough and totally mind blowing." Cana said "Bad boys always seem to be good in bed."

Her dark eyes skimmed over that table, "Take our table of fine sex partner candidates back there. Laxus? The mans built like a fucking God, powerful as hell, has eyes that would melt any woman, a cocky smirk that just screams he'd fuck you till you couldn't walk if you got him in the sack."

Cana went to the next man "Bacchus? Shit, look at him, the man is a party on legs, he can hold his liquor and is totally comfortable with his body, which is fucking gorgeous, you know he'd last all night and still wake up to give you good morning sex." The women were now all listening, even Mira and Kinnana had come over.

"Max? He may not be built like a brick house but you can tell by how he moves he's got one of those lithe hard bodies and he's agile. He has a seriously fucking fun personality, gets along with everyone, he'd treat you like a queen, fuck you like a whore and be perfect on your arm at parties." She moved her finger to the next man.

"Gajeel? Dark, brooding, but fierce and a little primal. He's sex on legs with that body and there's no doubt he'd have you screaming his name all night long, let you pull that long black hair and I'd bet his cock is pierced and would be fucking incredible, I've seen him in jeans, he fills them out as nice in front as behind too so he's packing enough to make you wobbly on your legs after the first round."

"Elfman? Soft hearted but a mountain of man, he'd love you tender, let you ride and probably be able to give you all the rides you wanted in a night and then some."

"Jet? Speed mage, built like a swimmer all muscle and agility and could throttle a pace that would leave you screeching." Cana narrowed her eyes, glancing at the rapt eyes all around her now and smirking as she went on.

"Bickslow? Under that armor he's got the body of a fucking God, he's strong, kinky, funloving, he'd have you laughing until he had you screaming and that tongue? Can you fucking imagine what he can do with that tongue?!"

"Natsu, we all know he's built, great body, toasty, would keep you warm in bed right Luce? And who wouldn't like to help Mr. Innocent learn how to use that sinful body in all kinds of dirty ways, you know he'd be eager too, learn fast, and throw all he had into fucking you cross eyed while he learned it all."

"Finally Gray, we've all seen every inch of his body thanks to that delicious habit he has of stripping out of his clothes. He'd be one of those dirty sensual lovers too, dirty talk while he fucks you senseless and not afraid to adjust his skins temperature to give you all sorts of thrills too, he has long fingers too…"

Cana looked at the women "So see? Not a bad choice at that table ladies. Not for the bedroom anyway."

"I had not viewed any of them in quite that light before Cana…" Erza admitted.

Cana grinned at Erza , honestly she didn't know how anyone in Fairy Tail ever got laid before she had started helping the women out.

Not a damn one of them knew how to appreciate the men right in front of them, and they were all wound up so tight with being shy and worried what others were thinking it was a miracle the place hadn't turned into a religious facility dedicated to celibacy.

She let her eyes drift over the women, each one had some incredible quirks but what did they need in their beds, what man would rock their damn worlds and make them happy they were women?

Levy was probably the biggest challenge in the assembly, the woman was so lacking in confidence that way it was silly. She hid behind her brain and her books.

Confidence, determined dedication, Levy needed a guy with those things, one that could maybe worship her a little and build her shaky confidence up. It would need to be someone who knew her because getting past the damn book usually in front of her face was a requirement, and being ok with that damn book being there all the time mattered too.

Her eyes settled on the speed mage. Jet already had a thing for Levy, was on her team, watching him laugh at the table she knew he could deliver the devotion and with his lithe body and abilities, he'd deliver in bed too.

She turned, looking at the women and an idea formed in her mind, her magic spiked inside her as she thought more about it. Mira had placed a fresh Blueberry daiquiri and the women were passing it around while Kinnana lined up fresh shots.

"Hey, bitches! How do you all feel about throwing your lots in with fate?" She demanded loudly, trying to be heard over female giggles, cackles and the music thumping through the guild.

"Fate! I'll always trust it over societies devious pressures!" Erza declared. Cana narrowed her eyes at the requip mage, powerful, brooding, confident and intimidating she needed a man who would be able to handle a certain level of domination and still be strong enough to take her on and live up to what Cana didn't doubt were immense needs in bed.

Glancing back at the table she could think of at least two of the men there that could handle it, and Cana herself was willing to let Fate decide which one was best.

"I'm ready! I sure can't seem to figure out shit, Fate can decide!" Lucy declared, toasting fate with what little remained of her strawberry daiquiri. Cana grinned, _oh Lucy honey, I know exactly which one of those bastards would curl those perfectly pedicured toes, and you would make his life a hell of a lot better too_. Cana thought.

"Juvia…will trust in the fates!" The water mage purred over a shot. Cana didn't even have to think with that woman, her hearts deepest desires she wore on her sleeve.

"I'm in Cana, I see something brewing in your head…" Mira said, wary but too interested to walk away. Kinnana shook her head, she only got a sense of dread as Canas hands drifted into her bag and pulled out a small stack of cards.

"Ok, tomarrow morning, come to the guild and get your cards, it's going to take me a while to get them ready, you in Levy?" She demanded of the little bluenette who was leaning heavily on the bar.

Levy nodded "I'm in!"

Cana grinned, this was going to be fun, and if it went the way the spell she was planning should, her friends might be getting more from the deal than just the best sex they'd ever had in their lives.

"I need to get this ready, need somethings…back in a few minutes girls, wish me luck…I'm going in!" Cana grinned at them all and, holding the cards carefully, walked confidently through the guild to the table she'd been watching.

Gajeel saw her coming. The drunk had been saying some pretty brazen things back there with the women at the bar. In spite of the music and near deafening noise in the guild, he'd been able to pick a lot of it out, especially what she'd said about him.

It had made him smirk, drawing a suspicious look from Laxus who he'd nodded to, and indicated the women at the bar. The blonde slayer had frowned but Gajeel had seen the man "tune in" and then he'd chuckled too.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the woman as she approached, damn right he had women scream his name all night, he knew his way around a womans body pretty damn well and there wasn't anything he was even a little shy about doing with those bodies.

He knew perfectly well his body drew them in and he kept his body like it was for more than just the fact it made him a lethal fighter. He tanned easy and didn't spend time in the sun just for the vitamin D, women liked that sort of shit and the drunk was right about his cock too.

He had no idea what she had in mind with this whole "Let fate decide" crap, but stealing a quick look away from his cards at the line of beautiful women who were gung ho about the drunks idea, he was real interested in finding out.

He hoped he got to see whatever the drunk was up to before he had to leave Monday morning. He never stuck around during mating season, he got so fucking nasty he even scared himself during that week or so every spring.

He had a cabin up near Mt. Hakobe and had plans for adding an extra room to it to keep him busy. Laxus apparently had some place on a beach somewhere and Natsu said he took off into the forest and had a place he liked to camp and fish at he was heading to.

It was going to be important to get the fuck out of town too, because he swore the women of the guild had all gone nuts the last few days. They'd walk in half the time just smelling so strongly of pheromones, of sex and arousal even Gajeel, who was damn good at keeping his cool, had found himself pausing, overwhelmed when one would walk by.

Lucy was about driving him crazy, the curvy blonde had been reeking of desire, pumping off pheromones so heavy he'd had to get up and leave the guild when she came in once and had woke up himself twice this week panting and gasping out her name before scrambling to a cold shower.

Not a good thing with mating season looming and the Dragon Slayers hormones already in a state of pending over drive.

He could smell the same damn type of thing coming from the drunk as she slid up behind Laxus and tapped some cards on his shoulder.

"Hey sparky." She smiled. Laxus turned a dark look on the woman but she just smiled, dragging her hand and the cards over Bacchus' back then but side stepping the grinning man when he reached out to grab her.

"Aww, now you can't touch a man and not let him touch back." Bacchus crooned. Cana just wagged a finger, dragging her hand full of cards over Max who just waved a hand at her. Gajeel held still as he felt the cards drag across his own back.

They just smelled like plain waxed cards, a sharp look showed they were some of Canas standard tarot type cards and he sensed nothing special about them. He narrowed his eyes as the card mage made her way around the table, earning suspicious looks and mildly annoyed complaints from every man there as she touched them then sauntered away.

"The fuck was that?" Bickslow asked.

Laxus shrugged "No idea, just be glad it wasn't Erza who came over, she smells drunk and you know how she can get…" everyone shuddered a little.

:If Erza starts over here I'm out." Gray declared firmly. Several of the other men nodded in agreement.

"Just fucking deal." Laxus snapped.

The girls were all looking at her in confusion when Cana returned to them, sliding her cards into her bag. "Be in here at 10am tomarrow to collect your card of fate ladies, there will be one for each of you. It'll take me all night and a little of the morning to get em ready."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lucy groaned, sliding bonelessly from her bed and dragging herself into her bathroom.

Even drunk to the point of barely being able to walk she had STILL had an insane steamy damn dream again.

Chewing her lower lip and grunting at the too bright sunlight streaming into her room she mentally chastised herself for not buying the room darkening curtains instead of the cute ones with the roses and lace.

She started to shake her head to clear the mental images of last nights dream away but her headed threatened her with extreme violence so instead she padded delicately across the icy cold floor.

God if Gajeel looked even a fraction as good naked as she had just dreamed he did she'd probably keel over dead from shock if she ever got to see the man that way.

She snickered a little at the thought then grimaced searching for a specific box of bath salts under her bathroom sink.

It was strange, she hadn't actually dreamed of anyone specific until last night, her dreams had been hella hot but the man in them had been sort of misty, with just certain body parts focusing…always good ones too she snorted at the thought and grimaced again clutching her head but spotting what she was after and smiling.

"I would swear I would never drink again but I can't lie to myself." She groaned, starting the water in the tub and sprinkling in a generous amount of mint and menthol bath salts because she knew it would help clear her head and fight her headache.

She didn't want to think about what it meant that she had a hangover regimen now that she knew worked.

A bottle of water loaded with electrolytes and a couple of aspirin were gulped down before she sank into the steaming water of the bath.

She soaked until she felt the aspirin starting to help a little then pulled the plug of her tub and crawled out, pulling on some jeans, a soft black sweater top and knee high black boots.

While it was the beginning of spring it was still chilly enough outside her usual tank or halter tops wouldn't do much other than make her cold and force her to wear a thick bra to keep from giving the guys a free show.

Hair brushed and pulled into a pony tail Lucy drew a deep breath and headed outside. She rolled her eyes at the catcalls from the canal, waving her hand at the fishermen before quickening her pace to hurry to the guild.

Cana had said 10 am. What the woman had planned with the dang cards Lucy had no idea but after her last two disastrous dating experiences she was about to join a convent and give up on men.

With Natsu mated to Lisanna since last spring Lucy had become a lot more independent, spent more time with the girls, especially Erza and Cana and it had given her a sort of sassy bite she hadn't had before but she didn't plan to change it.

Her sweetness had turned a bit tart over the last year but she had gotten a lot stronger, taking some solo jobs in addition to a few with just Erza or Cana. The whip on her hip she had started actually working out with a few times a week with Capricorn and he said she was getting dangerously good with it.

She could now manipulate how it moved with more of her magic and it had given her accuracy with it and control that had seen her literally snap the wings off a fly, one by one.

The last time Loke had hit on her she'd whirled on him and snapped his sunglasses in half with it, the Lion had gaped at her in horrified shock. "Next time, I start removing testicles Loke." She'd told him. He'd been damn near a saint ever since.

"Lucy! Move your ass girlfriend!" Cana called from the outside café, the rest of the women were already there, Lucy sighed, running the last distance to join them, apologizing for being late.

Mira held up two things, in her left hand a steaming mug of what Lucy knew was strong coffee probably with some mixture of weak alcohol in it, in her right a bloody mary.

Lucy narrowed her eyes "Which did you take Cana?" She asked. Cana held up a bloody mary and Lucy reached for Miras right hand. If the pro drunk used them, far be it from Lucy to question the wisdom.

She took a seat between Erza and Levy and Cana smiled at them all.

"So I had these cards prepping all night and now they've been soaking up this delicious spring morning sun. I already did some other things with them on the subjects last night at the Guild so I think they're ready."

She fanned them out then threw them into the air, even in the bright morning sun the flare of magical colors and power lit bright and vivid and suddenly there was a resonating sound and a shuddering boom that had even Cana staggering back a step in wide eyed surprise before she waved her hand at the cards swirling in the air.

The cards continued to swirl and flash all sorts of nearly blinding flashes of color and Cana took another step back. Lucy frowned at the card mage "Cana…" She questioned as the cards spread out in the air above them, raining sparks down over them and making Levy squeak in surprise and Erza equip a sword.

"A card should fly to each of you…" Cana said uncertainly. There was another explosion of colors and sparks that made all of the women duck and close their eyes against the glare then everyone was blinking upwards in confusion.

"Well shit…" Cana frowned. The cards had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

Lucy swung her legs as she sat on the barstool, finishing the bloody mary and grinning when Mira Jane set a plate with fresh fruit an a warm sweet roll on it in front of her.

That drink had done the trick, she felt loads better and was ravenously hungry. Glancing over at Cana who was working on some French toast she speared a slice of melon with her fork and waved it toward the Card Mage.

"Don't stress it Cana, it was still fun. I was a little worried you had Natsu mixed in there anyway, Lisanna wouldn't be amused." She said, popping the melon into her mouth.

"He wasn't, he's taken, I just mentioned him last night because I was going through all of the men at that table. Besides, I still can't figure out what the fuck went wrong. It should have worked…" Cana sighed.

Lucy smiled at her friend, picking up a strawberry from her plate and swirling it in the Romanov sauce Mira had put in a little bowl on the plate.

Lucy was about addicted to the stuff, the creamy white concoction was a kind of icing and had just the right amount of rum in it to make it heavenly on fruit.

Once she'd coated half the berry in the icing she bit in and closed her eyes as the tangy juice from the berry mixed with the sweet icing and bite of the rum. The soft moan she made had Cana snickering.

"You need a man, a woman shouldn't get that worked up over food." She said. Lucy grinned, grabbing another strawberry and dipping it in the sauce and holding it out for Cana who gave her an odd look.

"Try it before you judge me bitch." Lucy pressed. Cana quirked a brow but bit into the berry Lucy was hold and her eyes shot wide then closed and she moaned.

Lucy turned back to her plate, dipping a hunk of melon into the sauce "Uh huh…that's what I thought." She snapped her fingers and tossed her hair and Cana laughed "Hell, Mira! I need a bowl of that damn stuff, shit it's almost as sweet as sex."

Lucy smiled, licking it off the piece of fruit she was nibbling "I could find lots of uses for it to make it a part of sex…" She said quietly and Cana cackled.

"What the ever loving fuck is going on with all of them?" Laxus asked quietly.

Bickslow shook his head "I have no idea boss…but damn if I'm not enjoying it." He grinned, lolling out his tongue.

Gajeel was still transfixed, watching Lucy lick that white creamy whatever it was off the piece of fruit she had. He, Laxus, Bickslow and Freed had all frozen when Lucy had moaned with that strawberry in her mouth, then watched as she'd fed one to Cana.

"I think I'm heading home…" Freed rose and hurried from the Guild. Bickslow shook his head slowly "That was…." He trailed off.

"Fucking hot is what that was, damn you Fairies have some hot sexy women." Bacchus had come and sat down with them and was eyeing Erza now as she took one of the strawberries from Lucy.

All four men stared in disbelief as Erza…Titania…swinger of swords castrator of men, moaned with her lips wrapped around a strawberry.

"…I am actually getting a hard on…" Bacchus breathed

Bickslow slid a little farther from the man but didn't take his eyes off the girls all sharing fruit dipped in something that…well…it looked like cum.

"What the fuck is going on…" Laxus repeated.

Gajeel looked up as Pantherlily drifted down onto the table in front of him, grateful for the distraction. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he wasn't even wearing snug pants.

"What are you all star…" Lily had turned and was watching the scene now for a few moments before turning back to Gajeel "Why are they acting like that?" He asked in confusion.

"So you see it too huh?" Laxus asked. Lily looked back at the women "Well, they're all acting like they're…in heat or something…" The exceed said.

Both Dragon Slayers froze, they didn't get why the women were all acting crazy lately, but they could both smell how different they all were, and there was almost something else happening, beyond the physical changes they could smell so well.

They understood the "in heat" concept though, being Dragon Slayers that had a part of the year when even the males basically went into heat.

"But what could be causing it?" Lily asked, only answered by shaking heads.

Gajeel watched Lucy continue working on her breakfast, she was slowly pulling apart some sort of bun now, sticking the pieces of it into her mouth and licking the glaze from her fingers slowly.

Then it happened, she looked right at him, her large brown eyes peering through thick dark lashes as she stuck her index finger against her tongue and licked it slowly clean of the glaze from the bun.

Gajeels whole body reacted, like Laxus had sent a bolt into his spine or something except this heat went straight to his cock. He held her gaze though, unable to look away.

Lucy hadn't planned anything, her mind wasn't even in the gutter like it had been most of the week. She was honestly enjoying being goofy with her friends and her tasty breakfast.

When she noticed Gajeels dark red eyes on her though something just stirred up in her. Her confidence soared, not a trace of shyness or uncertainty was to be found as she turned on her stool to meet his gaze.

She peeled off another section of the sticky bun, put the dough into her mouth and then, watching him through her lashes, licked the glaze from the bun off her finger.

She felt his gaze heat, outwardly he looked no different but something in her sensed it, that she was getting to him, that she was stirring him up and she knew exactly how and instead of making her feel flustered and embarrassed she was deeply, deeply pleased. Determined to keep the Iron Dragon Slayers eyes locked on her for as long as she could hold them.

She pulled off another piece of the bun, it stuck to her index finger and she slid the finger all the way into her mouth to the base, wrapping her lips around it and slowly pulling it from her mouth. When the finger cleared her lips she darted her tongue out to lick the perfect red fingernail.

She saw him shudder and smiled faintly when he finally looked away, eyes turning to Lily. As soon as he did she turned back toward the bar to finish her light meal, got Mira to make her a cinnamon latte to go and then, assuring her friends she would return later, headed out the door.

Her intention was to go home, she needed to get the linens out of the dryer and back on her bed and stop by the magic shop and check with them to see if they had gotten any new keys in.

"What was that in there Bunny?" A deep voice came from just behind and to her right side. She turned her head and looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer, drifting along just past him was Lily.

"What was what exactly?" She asked innocently. His hand caught her arm and stopped her but for some reason, anger, fear, even surprise just weren't in her today. In their place was an exhilarating confidence she wasn't used to.

She moved the arm he held so her hand could turn and her fingers slid lightly over the studs on his forearm, the way the muscles of his arm suddenly tensed, the slight widening of his eyes, even the way he pulled a deeper breath in out of rhythm, she caught it all.

He narrowed his eyes then "Licking your fingers, staring at me, all that stuff with the berries and whatever that white stuff was…" Gajeel said gruffly.

Lucy took a step closer to him with a smile "Just being friendly Gajeel, you know?" She pulled her arm from his grip and resumed walking. After a moment she heard a soft "Fuck." and heard his boots beside her again.

"Bunny, that wasn't "friendly" you were playing at in there." He said. She looked up at him, the same way she had in the guild, through her lashes, with that sultry "come here" smile and Gajeel felt his blood heating more by the moment but was determined to find out what was going on with the women.

"Really? What would you say it was then?" She asked, again with that innocent but sexy as hell tone that he had never heard from any woman before.

"Flirting, friendly doesn't suck and lick a finger like that." He responded.

"Hmm, really? I don't know Gajeel, I was just having breakfast, you think the way I eat is flirtatious?" She asked, and she turned into her building, stopping just inside the landing at the base of the stairs, making him either step into the close enclosed area or stand out on the street with her in the shadows of the staircase.

She smiled when he stepped right up to her, there was nothing in the Dragon Slayer that was less than strong, or that lacked his driven confidence. Right now he was after answers, the need for them pushed him and he told himself that was all it was, though internally, his dragon was stirred up, clawing to get at the female he could smell.

Oh could he smell Lucy right now too, in the enclosed landing, so close to her, she smelled intoxicating, heavy pheromones poured off of her, mingling with her distinct vanilla and strawberries scent and…arousal, hot, strong sexual arousal. When her eyes locked with his he didn't doubt every bit of that arousal was directed right at him too.

There was something else, a faint wisp of another scent in hers, almost fully integrated into it too, spicy, he couldn't put a finger on it but it was the farthest thing from top priority right now.

Right now Lucy had stepped onto the first step of the staircase and he realized where they were, at her apartment building. He had only been here a couple of times and he couldn't even recall why but he remembered it.

On that step she was almost eye to eye with him and she tilted her head, that smile lifting her full pink lips. "I asked if you found my eating flirtatious Gajeel." She repeated her former question and she reached out a hand touching his chest, a finger tracing over the grey piping that lined the button path on the front of his black tunic.

"I did." He admitted "and I want to know what's getting you to act like this?"

Her smile had gotten brighter when he said the first part, but she turned on her heel without answering the question, heading up the stairs.

Gajeel grit his teeth in frustration, following her up the stairs after glancing at Lily. "I'll be right out here." Lily said.

She opened her door and left it open for him walking in and heading straight to the closet that held her laundry machines.

Without a backward glance at Gajeel she walked over to the machine, pulled out her linens and set about making her bed.

The Dragon Slayer said nothing more, watching her while leaning against the door.

Gajeel shook his head slightly, trying to clear his head. Walking in here behind her had been a mistake. Her scent was so thick in the air it was clouding his ability to put thoughts together. He could smell it, hell he could practically taste it, it was so thick and heavy in the air.

Arousal, sex, with that strawberry and vanilla and also that…spice, feminine, it was so distinctly female. All of the women carried that, but it was usually just a part of their overall distinct scents, Lucys was usually buried in with that strawberry type smell of hers, giving it just this right nudge into female so you always knew it was her and that she was an adult female. Wendy didn't have that part in her scent yet.

Gajeel couldn't get past it, he'd never smelled it so strongly before but Lucys little apartment was just thick with it.

"Bunny…what the hell is happening with you?" He managed, grateful his fucking voice didn't break. He had the thought he probably needed to get the hell out of this apartment, his body was going haywire, his senses were feeling overwhelmed.

"There's nothing wrong with me Gajeel…I feel so…good. Better than I ever have really." She replied then, running her hands over her bedspread before turning from her now completed task and starting toward him.

Gajeel was a predator, he had been raised by the absolute top predator on Earthland and was confident in his role. He'd hunt, he loved it, there was nothing that compared to stalking and running down prey, it was why he'd take missions to go after dark mages, thieves and such even in parts of cities that he knew were ridiculously dangerous, because that thrill, the adrenaline, made it so worth the risks.

Leaning against the door, watching her move toward him, in his entire life he had never felt as hunted as he did in that moment. He definitely had never felt so certain he didn't have much of a chance either.

His hand moved quickly to the door knob and he stepped to the side and yanked it open, backing outside, deeply grateful there was a chilly breeze that brought fresh air flowing up the stairwell that immediately let his head start functioning better.

It wasn't fast enough though, Lucy stepped right up to him and when his back hit the wall across from her door he had nowhere left to go. Her hands slid up his chest and they were hot, he could feel it right through the fabric of his tunic, they sent thrills through his body, making his thoughts stop again, halting his ability to do much more than look through narrowed eyes into hers.

Her eyes, what he saw in them was purely confident and predatory, so painfully alluring, her full lips were parted and she ran her pink tongue over them as her eyes fixed on his mouth and Gajeels breathing caught then.

What the hell was she doing? What was this?! There was no shyness, no hesitation, none of the cutesy girl there in front of him, just a powerful, sultry woman and he was so stunned that as she leaned into him, pressed her body against his, he couldn't even think of what to do.

"and yes…Gajeel…I was flirting…I'm so glad you noticed…" She whispered, then her lips sealed over his and his whole body caught fire.

Lucy was in her glory, where she was getting the guts to stalk Gajeel of all the men in the guild, clear out onto the landing outside her door she didn't know but she was fucking going with it.

His crimson eyes were smoldering and his lips parted slightly as he opened the door and backed through it, the left side of his upper lip lifting and flashing one of his sharp white fangs for a moment.

It absolutely thrilled her, that glimpse of one the dragon traits she found so intensely sexy. When his back hit that wall and he didn't turn away she had the brief thought that she should stop at her door, but she brushed it aside.

She always second guessed every damn thing, never trusted herself and what the hell was that about? She was a woman damn it, a grown woman and she knew what she fucking wanted. He had deep red eyes, broad shoulders, a body that made her mouth water, long raven black hair and he was right there within arms reach.

She met those dark eyes again and licked her lips before returning her attention to his, "and yes…Gajeel…I was flirting…I'm so glad you noticed…"

Then she was kissing him and the best part was he was letting her. When she felt his hands come to her hips and pull her more firmly against him she moaned, pressing her tongue against those hot soft lips of his, the moment they parted she deepened the kiss and his tongue met hers.

He smelled so good, like sun warmed metal in the rain, tasted incredible and his body, oh God his body. Muscle as hard as rock flexed and tensed under her hands as they roamed over his sides, she could feel the delicious hardness against her breasts. He started to pull back and her hands flew into that thick hair, fisting into it tightly and holding him fast as she devoured his mouth.

He growled when she tried to hold onto control and she felt heat curl in her belly when his fingers bit into her skin and he pressed harder into the kiss. He was all male, and the aggressive, dominant force of him was something she found deeply attractive.

She felt so hot, she was burning alive against him and she loved it, wanted more, so much more, she wanted to feel that skin bare under her hands, wanted to scrape her nails over those hard muscles and wrap her legs around his trim hips, dig her heels into that firm ass.

He growled again then when she pressed harder against him and it intensified the thrill she was riding, the heat in her body. She raised one of her legs trying to wrap it around him but the wall behind him prevented her.

A sound from the bottom of the stairwell cut through the heavy fog the pair were in, giving Gajeel the jump start to his brain he needed. He managed to wrench his mouth from Lucys and tilt his head back against the wall to keep her from reclaiming their kiss.

"Lucy…answer me…what…you aren't acting normal…" He got out, breathing hard. His body was almost out of control after that kiss, he'd kissed plenty of women, he was pretty sure he was good at it too from the way they reacted, but he'd fought to hold his own there, and the heat of it had been mind blowing.

He honestly didn't know if this was how she was, her other behavior, her heavy scent, he knew that was off, but whether or not she was always this…fucking hot with this sort of thing…well…he'd thought about it, hell he'd jacked off a few times thinking about her, but if it was normal for her…he didn't know.

God…she sure seemed interested in him, and if she really was and this was how she was? Holy hell when he got her into bed…

He shook the thought, what was wrong with him? She wasn't acting like herself, none of the women were, and he was trying to find out why, what had happened to change things so drastically in just a few days.

"Fuck normal, this is my normal Gajeel, I like how I feel…" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her full round ass, pressing her breasts against his chest again since he'd pushed her back. Her other hand slid to the front of his pants, he tensed and hissed through his teeth when she grabbed his firm member "and you sure do seem to like how I feel too…don't you? Come on Gajeel…don't be shy…"

He pulled her hand off of him, and slid his to the small of her back, taking a step to the side down a stair, bringing her eyes almost level with his.

His gaze was searching, wary. "There's not a shy bone in my body Lucy…and I like how you feel plenty but something is…off, with you." He said heatedly.

She smiled, that sexy "come get me" smile he'd seen the last few days and, to his great pleasure, always directed at him, but even so he was certain something wasn't quite right and even though he wanted her so bad it hurt, would have loved nothing more than to sweep her up take her back into her apartment and fuck her until that sky high need he sensed from her was sated.

He also happened to respect Lucy, he liked her, a part of him didn't want just some hot heavy fuck fest with the blonde and it was winning out right now. So was the fact that Pantherlily was clearing his throat loudly at the bottom of the stairs. If he gave in and took her right now, he might be taking advantage of her, he felt like that was a distinct possibility too no matter what she said.

"I bet you could help get me "off" just fine Gajeel…I'd love for you to try…" She said suddenly and Gajeels mouth fell open, Lucy took the opportunity and grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him fiercely, her tongue shooting into his mouth again and Gajeel was reeling once more.

The dragon in him was raging to just scoop her up, take her inside and fuck the hell out of her, and a growing part of the rest of him was starting to share that opinion.

Maybe if he did, she'd settle down enough he could get some answers, sure would be the best damn way he'd ever solved an issue before. Right?

He pushed her back, looking into her eyes warningly "bad time of the year to tease a dragon Bunny Girl." He rasped.

She met his look with firm defiance "I'm not teasing, I want you Gajeel, and I'm fucking done tip toeing around that."

Fuck…she was just one shock after another for him today. He stared at her for a few moments, heard Lily clear his throat again, they were supposed to be leaving on a job that would take them up near Hakobe, perfect way to put some extra cash in his pocket before he had to take a week or so off for mating season.

"I've got a train to catch Bunny…but when I get back…" he leaned in this time, kissing her, letting just a piece of the mad desire he was feeling now push into the hungry way he took her mouth.

He pulled away and they were both breathless, he looked into her eyes once more, still unsure of what all he saw in hers, and took the stairs down quickly, snatching his pack from in front of Lily and hurry his stride to get some distance, and hopefully a little clarity between him and the Blonde bombshell that had just shaken him so soundly.

Lucy leaned back against her doorframe, breathing hard and biting her lower lip. God that kiss had curled her fucking toes! There was no end to how hot that man was, and she kicked her heel against the doorframe realizing he wasn't just going to be gone for a day or two.

She heaved a sigh, turning and going back into her apartment and closing the door. She could still faintly smell him and when she rolled her tongue in her mouth she smiled wickedly, and she could still taste him.

She turned and went to get her purse from the couch before heading to the magic shop, as she went back through her door she didn't notice the faint shimmering pink card hovering near the ceiling above her bed, walking out having never seen it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levy walked along toward the market district at a slow pace. Normally, she wouldn't really notice her surroundings. She'd be reading the book she had in her bag as she walked. She wanted to read it, was very interested in it, but something was keeping her from being able to really focus on it today.

It was really unlike her, but then, she'd been doing a lot of things lately that were sort of out of character. Last nights drinking was one thing, and all of the sex talk with the girls, then all of these dirty dreams she'd been having lately.

She normally would blush crimson over it remembering last nights intense scenes but the only thing about it all that got to her was for the first time, she'd actually seen who she'd been having sex with in the dream.

Her mind replayed looking over that tall gorgeous body. She could almost feel the firm muscles under her fingers again, the full lips on hers. Levy hesitated, standing still for a moment and trying to clear her head. This was crazy, and the person in her dream stunned the hell out of her.

She'd never in a million years ever thought about him that way. He had always almost frightened her with his brash over the top personality. He was fun, god she'd hidden herself behind her hands laughing at some of his antics plenty of times, he had a way of inserting little zingers into just about any conversation that took everything and made it seem crazy funny.

But he was so bold, fearless it seemed, even in the face of Laxus at times. She had seen him take snarky jabs at the Thunder God himself, and watched Laxus even snicker. He had a disarming way about him, you knew he was deadly powerful, his magic sure was, but there were times he was just damn cute too. It had to be what Cana had said about him that had put him into her head that way and now she couldn't shake it.

"Bickslow? Under that armor he's got the body of a fucking God, he's strong, kinky, funloving, he'd have you laughing until he had you screaming and that tongue? Can you fucking imagine what he can do with that tongue?!"

Cana had pegged the Seith mage and it had to have gotten stuck in Levys head just because she'd never thought about him that way. Now though, she couldn't seem to think about much else. She'd rarely seen Bickslow without his visor but knew he had a handsome face, exotic even, with dark red eyes that had those concentric circles surrounding the pupils.

While he normally wore armored clothes when he was going onto missions, she'd seen him at the guild in jeans and plain T-shirts, and knew Cana was right about his body.

She had heard Freed talking about Bickslow being an accomplished acrobat, capable to incredibly agile and difficult flips, hand stands such, that he worked out almost every day and practiced his skills sometimes even while the Thunder Tribe was out on jobs.

The lighthearted mage had always seemed like one of those people Levy watched, enjoyed being around, but never interacted with because she couldn't keep up with them and their high spirited ways.

Yet last night her in the arms of the Seith Mage, and they'd been the most erotic, white hot dreams she'd ever had. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to look at Bickslow again without imagining him naked with herself on top of him.

Shaking her head again she turned and hurried into the bookstore that was one of her stops. "Hi Gene!" She called out to the owner. The portly man looked up and grinned at her "Good morning Levy! Shipments already all out on the shelves." The man called to her.

She knew every bookstore and its owners in Magnolia. Smiling she went to the section on languages and wasn't surprised to see Freed, head bent over a book a couple isles down oddly in the section on biology.

"You know Freed, there are other kinds of heavenly bodies I'd rather be researching." She heard a deep voice brimming with humor quip. Snapping her head around she watched Bickslow emerge from an isle, a book on the planets in his long fingered hand.

He had bladed sunglasses on instead of his visor, and was in snug light blue jeans and a decidedly tight moss green work out shirt with the insignia of one of the top sporting clothes designers on the front of the mock turtle neck, on the breast and on both shoulders. The fabric was that stretchy material that was supposed to breathe so well and had a distinct sheen to it.

Levy had never owned anything like that but Lucy had a few bras and work out pants made by the same company and half of Jets wardrobe seemed to include things made by them.

The shirt looked like it was almost painted over Bickslows sculpted torso and Levy licked her lips as he walked past her isle, those jeans hugged him in all the right places too, yeah, Cana had not been wrong about the mans body.

He hesitated then, looking over at her and smiled "Hey there Bookworm." He greeted her. She smiled, why she wasn't looking away, blushing and running to hide she didn't know but instead of her usual flustered retreat she gave the man a warm smile.

"Like researching heavenly bodies huh?" She asked in a voice so much stronger than her usual squeeks.

Now he turned to face her and stepped into her isle, his smile breaking into a grin. Damn he had nice lips, she'd never noticed before, full and they looked soft…tasty.

"I like devilish bodies too." He said.

"Really? And what would your favorite part of a heavenly…or devilish…body..be?" She almost purred some of her words, and thrilled seeing him still, his lips parting slightly in surprise, grin faltering for a moment.

He tilted his head, as if trying to figure her out and Levy felt her confidence soar at seeing his reactions.

Bickslow was nearly floored, he honestly had never given the little bluenette a whole lot of thought. She seemed like a female version of Freed. Face always in a book, usually pretty serious, brainy and shy.

He must have had her all wrong, because the little vixen was looking at him in a way that had his body warming up and that voice, when she'd purred that last bit out, emphasizing "body" a fucking thrill had run up his spine.

He shook his head "Well I like most parts but if I had to pick, I'd say I'm a leg man, I like a nice set of legs on a woman." He admitted.

It was true, he loved long legs, and suddenly he realized, the little Bookworm had them, and damn if they weren't long, shapely, and sexy as hell peeking out from under her short little blue skirt, hugged deliciously in thigh high black stockings, she had a nice ass too, round and full and emphasized by the heels she was in.

Her Black sweater hugged a trim waist and firm breasts, she wasn't stacked up heavy but she had everything that counted and he bet those breasts would fit nicely in his palms.

Damn she smelled good too, her perfume was catching him, he usually didn't notice things like that, but right now, the sweet scent was really getting to him, hell it was outright turning him on.

She smiled up at him, those hazel eyes peeking through thick lashes demurely and she reached down and lifted the side of her skirt until the toned side of her ass cheek showed along with the edge of sheer black lace panties.

"Legs like these?" She asked softly.

Bickslow drew in a deep breath, feeling her words hit him right in his crotch. Holy hell he'd had no clue Levy McGarden was like this, if he'd had the faintest idea he would have been making a point of getting her attention a long time ago.

He nodded then, his voice dropped, still laced with amusement but with a husky edge to it when he answered her. "Exactly like those Bookworm, they look good, would look even better wrapped around me."

He was a consummate flirt, it was so much a part of him he couldn't hold it back, and while in his head he was going over any and everything he knew about this little minx in front of him, he came around to the fact that quiet, brilliantly smart women that were this damn sexy were rare. No wonder Jet and Droy followed her around like puppies. After this, he was pretty sure he planned to as well.

"You know…I'd like to test that theory." She said softly then, and took a step right up to him. One of her small hands pressed against his stomach just above the waistline of his jeans and slid up his chest, the fingers curling slightly over each muscle as it went and sending hot thrills through his body like nothing he'd ever felt before.

She leaned in, the top of her head coming just about above his pectorals, bringing her eyes even with them and she put both hands on the large muscles, her finger nails digging into him slightly.

She tilted her head back then, after clearly letting her eyes wander over his body and making his heart rate spike.

The beautiful hazel eyes were swimming with a lusty confidence the Seith Mage had never imagined this woman had, and her full pouty pink lips parted begging for his and he was just about beside himself wanting to grab her, slam her into one of these shelves and ravish her.

"So tall…I can't reach you…" She smiled faintly and he smirked, one thought bringing his babies over to them, the tikis drifted down and she grinned when they created a step for her that she happily took.

She found herself lifted to the perfect height in front of the tall man "Oh I do love your babies Bickslow…" She breathed and then leaned toward him, hands on his shoulders and he closed the distance, capturing her lips hungrily.

Bickslow couldn't get his thoughts together, he'd been fine, helping Freed try to find some sort of clue about what the hell might be going on with Fairy Tails women. The rune mage had insisted they wouldn't find anything in the guild library and had insisted they try a few bookstores he knew were expecting new books in.

So Bickslow had followed Freed, being the only member of the Raijinshu that didn't get impatient helping Freed research things. Not that Bickslow was anywhere close to being as into reading as his teammate, but the Seith Mage didn't mind it if he had some sort of purpose. Freed was pretty good at directing these sessions too, usually knowing what he was looking for and pretty good at telling Bickslow so he could help.

Bickslow had the additional benefit of an Eidetic memory, if he saw something, he could recall it in perfect and complete detail even if his eyes had only skimmed over it, something Freed actually envied but had learned to use and Bickslow had become Freeds research helper.

So he was in here, helping Freed, and finding Levy here didn't surprise him in the least. But the way she was acting, and the way she smelled. Whatever she was wearing…it was incredible, overwhelming and yet so subtle he couldn't put a name to what it smelled like, all he knew was it seriously turned him on and made his thinking a little fuzzy.

It also made him…want her, he was suddenly asking himself why the hell he'd never noticed her, or paid any attention to her, thinking that with her sweet personality, the way she was so affectionate with people, so accepting, maybe she was the one?

He rarely thought down those paths, devoted to enjoyment and taking life a day at a time, Bickslow wasn't really one to worry a lot about relationships. Sure, he'd never had a girlfriend exactly, he'd just slept with a lot of women, had a few fuck buddies.

It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea, far from it, he'd love nothing more than to pamper a woman, but his magic was a put off for most, so he never really pursued women too hard for anything long term, even though he knew he'd enjoy it.

Why these thoughts were coming into him in a flood as Levys soft lips were moving under his and his tongue was teasing and caressing hers he couldn't say, all he knew was she felt absolutely amazing in his arms, smelled intoxicating and had his blood about to boil and all in a very short span of time.

Levy was just about drunk with pleasure, power, excitement. Never in her life had she had the courage to do what she had just done. She'd never flirted with anyone, and this had been just hella hot.

Bickslow had always been a little intimidating to her, so boisterous, wild, and that he was a serious flirt with a reputation for being probably at least on par with Laxus as far as sleeping with numerous women went had always kept him well beyond where Levy had ever had the courage to even think about reaching.

He was part of the Raijinshu, used a rare and mysterious type of magic that completely fascinated her, that she knew from research required the mage to have incredible control, careful management and serious power in order to use it and she knew Bickslow used it well.

His laugh, his jokes, his fearlessness and the ease with which he made friends and got along with pretty much everyone in the guild was something she had always envied. Shy and nervous as she was, Bickslow was pretty close to her polar opposite.

But he was definitely attractive, and oh so delicious in his tight jeans and skin tight shirt.

Bickslow was responsive too, no hesitation, it didn't even seem to occur to the man not to let himself react to her advances and his carefree acceptance just spurred her on more.

She'd never done much kissing, hell, she'd never done much of anything, hidden behind her books, shyness, frustration and fears she felt like she'd found the real Levy.

It was the best feeling she'd ever experienced, and not only did it bring out parts of her she'd only dreamed she possessed, having fun with that had this handsome, sexy hunk of a man wrapping his arms around her while she threaded her fingers into his surprisingly dark blue and black hair and hummed softly as his tongue, of dear GOD his tongue…danced with hers in her mouth.

He tasted so intensely good, smelled spicy and delicious, had that exotic edge to him and his body was so hard and hot pressed against hers, his arms felt so good around her too.

"You know…I had…no idea…you even liked me.." Bickslow said between kisses.

She pulled back and looked through the dark blade that went over his eyes, she could see them behind it. "Bicks…I think you're the sexiest thing alive…" She admitted.

He grinned, kissing her just below her jaw "That so?" He asked.

Levy nodded "You're always so…interesting…sharp…brave…and I meant it…about my legs…" She whispered the last part against his ear before she ran her tongue over his ear lobe and grinned when he moaned softly.

"Keep it up Bookworm and I'm gonna make you show me." He said

Levy felt a thrill at his words, "can I assume…" she said, kissing him briefly "that means you might like me too?"

He pulled back, smiling at her "Oh I think I do…I think I need to get to know you better, I feel like I've been really missing out…"

Levy slid a hand down from his hair then, letting it move until it was teasing the waistline of his jeans and tugging on the button there. "I'd like to get to know you better too." She purred.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the implication of her little action when she tugged on his jeans and looked hard at her "Busy today?" He asked.

Levy smiled, shaking her head, her blue locks swirling around her shoulders and he immediately slid a hand into them as that intoxicating scent hit him in another heavy wave.

"Then how bout we start now?" He invited.

Levy licked her lips, eyes moving to his mouth again, God that tongue, she wanted to feel it in her mouth again, wanted to feel it all over her if she was honest.

"I'd like that a lot…as long as we go somewhere…private" She whispered, leaning in and sealing her lips over his again, parting her lips immediately and he took the invitation, his tongue dancing with hers again, sweeping through her mouth as if exploring every inch of her.

When he pulled back they were both breathing harder.

He turned his head but kept his eyes on her "Hey Freed!" He called. An uninterested hum replied from a few isles away "I'll see ya later man…"

Freeds voice came, sounding uninterested "Fine Bickslow, I'll see you at the Guild Hall later."

The Seith Mage stepped back, letting her step off his dolls and took her hand, leading her from the store.

Levy could feel her heart pounding, could feel fire shooting through her veins. Apparently Bickslow didn't live far from the market district. She shouldn't have been surprised when he turned down a street just off the main area.

The houses were exquisite old brownstones, she had looked at some rentals over here because she loved this part of town, so close to shops and cafes but everything was too expensive.

Since Bickslow and the Raijinshu took on such high risk jobs with Laxus, many of them S-Class it was no wonder he would have the money for a nice place.

Still she was impressed when he led her up onto the porch of a gorgeous brownstone in the middle of the nicest street. She would have wanted to walk all around and admire it all, but she was far too focused on the handsome man in front of her.

He pulled her inside and before the door closed she leapt into his arms, crashing their lips together and nearly sending him to the floor but his strength coupled with his very real agility spared them both the fall and instead her whirled her around, grabbing the back of one thigh and hoisting her leg around his hip.

He managed to get them both onto a soft black leather chaise lounge and Levy got her knees down on either side of him as he sat down.

Their kisses turned white hot in moments and she was yanking at the tight green shirt impatiently.

Bickslow chuckled against her mouth "Impatient huh?" He asked her.

She pulled back, looking impishly at him "Well there's so much I need to know about you…" She said in a low smooth tone she never knew she had.

"Hmm…" Bicklow grinned then placed a kiss on her collarbone, his tongue coming out and running over her exposed skin above the scooped neckline of her sweater. "such as?" he asked.

"Well, how much of your skin has this nice tan…" She asked, running her fingers over the muscles of his arm, which she'd noticed earlier were pretty nicely kissed by the sun, and likely genetics, he had that exotic look to him, his complexion was a deeper one.

Something he usually hid under all that armor he wore.

"All over me baby, when I work out I usually just wear shorts." He replied, placing kisses on her neck.

Levy was closing her eyes, leaning into him, loving how warm his lips were. "So you say…" she purred and he grinned, pulling his arms from around her and finally grabbing his shirt and pulling it off.

Levy bit her lip as an expanse of delicious tanned skin stretched over drool worthy sculpted muscle was laid bare for her hungry eyes.

He slid his cheek against hers then, nuzzling into her hair and running his tongue over the skin beneath her ear. "Happy now?" He asked.

Levy turned her face into his "It's a start." She allowed, drawing a surprised but approving smile from the Seith Mage.

His hands slid up under her sweater then and Levy moaned as he took her breasts in his hands, rubbing his palm over the soft lace of her bra then squeezed gently. She leaned into his hands, god that felt so good, nobody had ever touched her like this, she had never done any of these things and doing them all with this man, this enigmatic, smiling, handsome man whose whole personality just lifted her and made her feel so light and wild.

It was more than Levy had ever hoped for. "God you're beautiful…I…I can't believe I…" He was shaking his head, looking at her in wonder and Levy smiled at him.

"There's so much about me you don't know Bicks, why don't you start…learning." She invited, pulling her sweater off over her head to his clear approval.

It was the last trigger he needed, up until that point he was ready to just have a nice make out session with the sexy little script mage, but she seemed to have other ideas.

When she slid further against him and ground her hips against him Bickslow moaned, he was already getting hard and that was it, fire shot through every part of him and a single hand deftly undid her bra, sliding it down her arms and letting it fall to the floor while she reached down and undid the front of his jeans, when her hand slid down into his jeans he threw his head back with a gasp.

"Oh God…Levy…I am so fucking willing to go as far as you want…you sure about this?" He asked.

Levy ground harder against him, her hand closing over his hard erection and pushing down to the root with a firm grip.

Bickslows breath hissed through clenched teeth and Levy licked her tongue over his ear "That answer your question Bicks?" she purred.

He wrapped his arms around her then and stood, carrying her down the hallway and into a large bedroom that hosted a huge king sized bed that he laid her back on, following her.

"That was all I needed to know.." He whispered, then smiled "for the moment.." he added playfully and she giggled, pulling his mouth down to hers and letting herself just fall back into enjoying his hands, his lips, his tongue all lavishing pleasure onto her.

Bickslow was just mystified by how things were unfolding. First, the little bluenette had turned out to be a serious minx, then she'd come on to him, of all people she was interested in him.

After their short but steamy exchange in the bookstore he would have happily taken her out, in truth he still wanted to, if there was this much hidden that he'd never even dreamed possible in her, he really, badly wanted to know more.

Then there was this perfume, god she smelled so amazing, just breathing that in alone was enough to drive him wild, add in her small hands being pretty damn bold and he knew he'd give her whatever she was after from him.

Bickslow was dedicated to fun, he'd spent too much of his life miserable and had decided when he'd come to Fairy Tail he'd never let anything drag him down again.

He had a joke, a pun, a snarky come back for damn near anything and wasn't afraid of anyone enough not to let them fly. Sure he'd taken the nasty end of some of Laxus' lightning, Evergreen had turned him to stone more times than he cared to count and Freed had done some things to his kitchen once with rune enchantments that had him and his babies battling his cookware after he'd teased Freed about his hair a little much.

But it was all in good fun, and he believed a lot in not holding back, in living life to its fullest. So if the bluenette wanted to have sex with him, he was all for it, and he was going to show her one hell of a good time.

The way his thoughts kept getting so strangely pulled toward dating, a relationship, romance, it was sure not what he normally thought about while he was sliding his body against that of a woman but every time her drew in a breathe, smelled that scent she was covered in, his head just was all about things like that, giving her pleasure, sex, love, romance, the whole package.

It wasn't something he showed a lot, mostly because he'd really not had the opportunity, but Bickslow was a pretty hopeless romantic. He understood his magic put people off, so far no woman had been interested in more than just sleeping with him. But, on the bright side of that, he'd gained a pretty hefty amount of experience in bed, pleasing women.

He knew he was damn good in bed, he wasn't bad looking, took care of himself, and was fun to be with so getting women into his bed was easy for him, but he really did want to keep one around for more than just a night or two of hot sex.

Maybe the little bluenette would be the one. He knew she was a bright happy thing, and she had a sweet personality, he'd seen enough of her to know that she was a great person, it was just this little sex kitten side he'd been totally blindsided by, and in a good way.

He closed his eyes when she pulled off the bladed sunglasses and she kissed his eyelids, something that shocked the hell out of him. "I love your eyes…" she said softly and he was suddenly looking up into hers in surprise.

"They're so beautiful…your magic is so incredible…I want to see your eyes" She said firmly and that just amazed him. Most people were scared shitless by his eyes. He had flawless control over them anymore but had taken an easygoing attitude about that. If it made people uncomfortable, he just stuck with his visor or some other method of keeping his eyes covered.

"I can leave em off Levy…my eyes might glow a little, I uh, get riled up and they do that, but it's safe." He told her, she smiled, moving to him on her knees then and pushing his jeans and boxers down, he slid back, standing beside the bed to kick the last of his clothes off.

She was smiling wickedly when he looked back at her. Eyes freely running over his body without shame. Bickslow grinned "Like what you see?" He asked.

Levy licked her lips, did she like it? Holy mother of God she had at least six feet worth of sinful, delectable tanned skin and muscle in front of her and Bockslow wasn't shy either.

Grinning at her he raised his arms up behind his head and flexed, making his body undulate and lean back while he turned on a circle for her. Bringing a breathy laugh from her.

Levys mouth went dry and she felt the junction between her legs about to catch fire, almost dripping now with intense desire. Oh Gods yes, she wanted this man, she'd had a little tryst with Jet a few years ago, it hadn't worked out too well, but it was honestly her only experience with sex.

She couldn't even compare Jet to Bickslow, Jet was built well, she couldn't deny that but Bickslow just had more mass to him, broader shoulders, and holy hell was he handsome. His eyes were so open, nothing but amusement and heated desire in them. Desire for her.

God, he wanted her, she could see it, felt it, it was amazing, men didn't want her, they sometimes tripped over her while heading for curvy things like Cana or Lucy, but none of them ever noticed her.

Bickslow was noticing her though, had been open and inviting toward her every advance from the beginning and she could kick herself for never trying before.

She curled her finger at him and Bickslow crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of her and she all but attacked him. He laughed against her mouth as he fell back on the bed, his arms closing around her and his tongue joining hers eagerly.

They played then, Levy had never thought you could laugh so much while indulging in wicked, delicious foreplay but Bickslow drew it out of her, sensual touches that would start or end with a tickle. Sexy whispers by her ear. But after a while, the laughing was replaced by moans and gasps, heavy breathing.

When he pushed her onto her back and slid down her body she looked wide eyed at him and he grinned, lolling that tongue out making her whimper in anticipation.

"Let me teach you something you probably wondered about me…" He said, Levy bit her lip "and what would that be?" She prompted. He pushed her legs apart and ran his tongue up her folds and she screamed "The answer is, yes…I am fucking incredible with this tongue." He said huskily and then Levy was unable to even breathe right.

Bickslow wasn't even doing himself justice, he wasn't just incredible with his tongue, Levy, with all the languages she knew, with all of the books she had read, with her immense vocabulary and skill with grammar, could not hope to describe just how intense it was to have this mans mouth between her legs.

Levy knew what an orgasm was, truthfully she'd not had one with Jet, but she knew how to give them to herself. She wasn't a frequent self indulger that way, but she'd felt orgasms, and had known physical pleasure, Jet may not have given her an orgasm but he'd definitely made the experience a pleasant one.

Bickslow though sent her up where she'd never been, never even with all the books she'd read thought or imagined sex could take her. After what felt like hours of writhing and moaning and screaming his name her body exploded into bliss that was white hot and took her entire body through deep waves of pleasure that the man drew out with his long fingers and talented tongue, oh gods that tongue.

When she was almost back to reality though he moved over her and pulled her legs around his waist "Now lets see about these sexy legs being wrapped around me like they should me." He teased, and she felt him, slowly sliding his hard erection up and down against her still swollen and hyper sensitive lower lips.

He moaned softly as he did it "God you feel good Levy.." He husked and she smiled up at him "and you're not even where I can make it really feel good for you…" She purred.

He smiled in surprise down at her, a faint flash of a green glow taking over his eyes and Levy arched her body up, clamping her legs firmly around the man and pulling the head of his member into her hot wet center.

Bickslow threw his head back, he hadn't been expecting that, maybe he should have after so many saucy little comments she'd made, so many bold touches, kisses, nips, he didn't doubt he'd have some marks on his body when they were done, but damn, her legs closed on him like a vice, not only were they sexy as hell, but they were strong.

"Naughty naughty trying to hold back." Levy whispered and Bickslow was the one that bit his lip this time, meeting her wicked smile with his own "Not any more." He said and snapped his hips driving into her firmly.

Levy let out a long moan, body arching up against his as he filled her. Sweet Mavis nothing, nothing had prepared her for how this felt. Bickslow took up a relentless pace with her and she spread her legs wider, angling herself so his next thrust plunged even deeper and they both moaned.

"Fuck…Levy…" He ground out as she flexed her legs and started circling her hips as she met each of his thrusts. It was something she'd read in a book, something she'd imagined would be really delicious to try, and oh she was so right.

Bickslow was experienced, but Levy was incredibly well read and willing to let her imagination add on to things, things that right now, she was not too shy or nervous to try.

She had a sexy, handsome willing man who seemed to absolutely delight in every little thing she did and it made her positively giddy, she'd not once ever thought she could feel this beautiful, this sexy, never thought she would ever just run into a hot guildmate at the bookstore and end up in bed having wild mind blowing sex with him for hours but that's exactly what happened.

When hours later she had screamed herself hoarse and fell forward, sweaty and just about boneless with exhaustion on top of Bickslows heaving sweat slicked chest, Levy just couldn't imagine being any more satisfied than she felt right then.

Bickslows hand cupping her ass and giving it a sharp squeeze drew a giggle from her still and when she managed to lift her head and look down at the smiling Seith Mage through drowsy eyes he leaned up and kissed her lightly "I think I know enough about you now, Levy McGarden, to say I really want to know more."

To her delight, Levy didn't even blush.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N I shan't be apologizing for not following canon here, I decided to go exploring with these beloved characters. I'll be happy to hear your views so please R+R if you're enjoying or even if you're squirming a bit while reading. (Turns on the fan) I know I need a glass of something chilled, perhaps a Merlot or a Pinot Noir would go best with this type of writing...I'll have to try a few things.

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima started this, I'm just having wicked fanfiction fun with it.


	3. Chapter 3 Dolls and Dragons

Lucy tapped her red nail on her lower lip, her other hand at her hip and she scanned over the board. "Hah!" Her face lit up and she snatched a flier down, eyes re-reading it just to be sure.

 _Recovery of porcelain doll requested. Stolen by dark mage. 200,000 Jewel plus silver key. See Hespia Rowland In Oshiban_

Perfect, even somewhat low rated. The reward amount sort of surprised her but 2 months rent plus some extra for food and maybe even a new bathing suit since swimming season was coming and a silver key? Hell yeah.

Lucy carried the request to Mira and plunked it down looking around the semi quiet guild. It was less busy than it had been this morning by a good bit. Cana was tipping back something but otherwise the bar was deserted.

"Huh…where do suppose Levy is?" She asked, usually the little script mage would be sitting somewhere reading. Lucy knew Levy had gone to check out a couple book stores that were supposed to have gotten some new books in but that was hours ago.

The Eclipse was due to start darkening the sky around 4 and it was almost 2 now. She had planned to see if Levy wanted to join her on the job but shrugged it off. Levy was good at getting wrapped up at bookstores.

"So Luce…I saw tall dark and metallic follow you out this morning…anything steamy to report?" Cana asked, giving Lucy a sly smile.

Lucy smiled to herself, eyelids dipping as she recalled kissing the Iron Dragon Slayer in her stairwell. Holy sweet Mavis that had been hot.

The mans lips were something else…and he tasted so damn good. She'd hand her hand cupping that impressive…

"Oh girl if you don't tell me what that look is about I may have to resort to violence, I am not kidding." Cana said breaking Lucy out of her instant daydream.

The blonde shook her head with a smirk "Sorry, I've been having as many wet DAYdreams as the ones I get at night recently…especially since I got a taste of Iron in the stairwell outside my apartment…" she said slowly.

Cana grinned "Yes! Fuck! Maybe the cards…well no, shit he's not who I had in mind though… oh who the hell cares…how much of a taste?"

Lucy sighed "Not much, he had Lily with him, they were heading out for a job, but he gave me a kiss that curled my toes before he left, kind of promised we weren't done…but he's going to be gone for….shit, however long the damn mating season is I guess…" Lucy sagged on the barstool, _Fuck my life_ she thought.

Cana cackled "Well damn! Still it's a start, he is so not who I would have picked for you either, crazy! But you get you some of that muscle-bound metal as soon as he gets back. I think Levy said it would be like a week or so…wonder where she is anyway, she said she'd be back a little after lunch…"

Lucy shrugged "She was going to check out some bookstores that got new books in today, you know how often that means she will lose all track of time. I'm sure she'll be back before the Eclipse."

The blonde looked up at the clock over the bar "Crap, I need to make the train, I want to get to Oshiban tonight. Say Hi to Levy for me, tell her I'm sorry I missed out on watching the eclipse but I have to get rent money!"

With a parting wave and a smile to Mira Lucy hopped off her stool and shouldered her bag before hurrying from the Guild Hall. The train she needed would be coming in minutes so she broke into a run as soon as she got outside.

Lucy was still trying to catch her breath when she plopped down on the cushioned seat of the compartment she'd managed to get. She was hoping to catch a nap, she hadn't gotten much sleep the last few nights, waking panting, screaming, moaning and all together worked up hot and bothered every night for nearly a solid week now.

She summoned Horologium and asked him to wake her when she was nearly to Oshiban hoping to get lucky and fall asleep for a while. The clock spirits key would ring pretty loudly and vibrate on her hip at the requested time so Lucy got herself comfortable.

It had been a bizarre day. From Canas light show to her teasing, of all people, Gajeel over breakfast, and then the whole thing between them in the stairwell. Her body warmed just remembering it.

That man, he could kiss, gods could he, and he was so forceful, so dominant, every inch of him just radiated raw primal masculinity. Closing her eyes she could remember the feel of that hard body under her hands, how her fingers had traced the lines of each corded muscle and how his body had reacted to her.

He had too, she knew he had, somehow she had felt it, noticed the subtle well hidden things he did that betrayed him. He'd kept going on, pressuring her about what had "gotten into her".

She snorted, only thing she felt was some way late to arrive in her life confidence, courage and a self certainty she had never known before. Well, that and being about to fucking drown in horniness.

She snickered to herself then, grateful women did not display their sexual excitement as obviously as men did. If they did she'd be having to hole up in her apartment, too indecent to look at.

The train rocked nicely along, the scenery outside the window she was leaning against flying by, green fields and forest with mountains popping up in the distance.

The Dragon Slayers would retreat for a week or more for "mating season", well, not really Natsu, since he was mated to Lisanna. He was just taking his mate to the camp site he usually went to and they were taking a vacation for the time span since Natsu and Happy were so used to doing it every year.

She had to wonder where the Iron Dragon would be going, what would he see as a retreat during a time of year when his instincts raged and took him to the edges of his control.

She and Levy had talked about it, even done some research into it a couple of times, there was precious little information about the dragon slayers, and the information on Dragons was also limited.

She'd seen him, well, heard him…ok overheard….eavesdropped fine! On Natsu asking the other dragon slayers about what to do with Lissana. The poor guy had zero experience in bed and apparently instinct only took him so far.

" " as Cana had dubbed him definitely was eager to learn and make his mate happy. He seemed to make a point of getting into the conversations at the table the men took on Friday nights for their card games and such.

She wasn't sure what they had been talking about exactly but it involved the use of their mouths, and something that Gajeel apparently had pierced because he mentioned how much the stud added to the womans enjoyment.

Natsu had been so enthralled he'd contemplated getting whatever it was pierced but Laxus had shaken his head "Don't need to go that far Salamander, the right effort, the right timing, it all takes em to the same end." He'd smirked.

Gajeel had leveled a cool eye on the lightning slayer "Yeah, but I can get em there harder and make that end rock more." He'd said.

Laxus had given him a doubtful look "How many hunks of metal do have in you now anyway..lightning rod?" He'd asked.

"61 at the moment, I may add more, haven't decided. And my ability to ground myself makes you about useless against me sparky, keep that in mind."

It had gone downhill from there into insults, Natsu joined in, then Gray, then Bickslow and it had turned into a brawl and some standard Guild Hall property damage.

Still, it intrigued Lucy, 61 piercings in that body…she wanted to find and touch every single one of them…

She smiled, closing her eyes and trying to envision where they were…and what they would feel like.

She had managed to drift off finally and was peacefully cuddled under the blanket she'd pulled down from the overhead storage area when the door to her compartment slid open. Her hand closed on her keys and she felt both Virgo and Leos warm under her fingers as the spirits acknowledged her spike in heart rate and readiness to come to her aid.

Her eyes adjusted to the light from the hallway behind the tall figure there and she met deep red eyes with a smile.

"Gajeel? I thought you left way ahead of me…where are you going?" She asked, he mind quickly preparing to work out how much time she would have with him before one of them had to disembark for their job.

"Had to take a later train…I needed a cold shower." He told her.

She smiled, feeling her heart jump in her chest, the familiar confidence spike up as she took in the heat in his gaze, the way his fingers were curling into his palm, the tension throughout his tall body.

"Well, I have this compartment to myself…and I'd love company." She told him.

"I figured you would." Gajeel responded "and I'm just as done fucking around as you are."

He stepped in, slammed the door shut and locked it and was sliding into her arms within seconds.

Lucys whole body went into overdrive, her hands wouldn't wait this time to play over clothes, she yanked at his black tunic and smiled wickedly at him as he sat up and pulled the garment off over his head.

Lucy groaned as her eyes slid over the broad chest, the hard muscle under smooth tan skin. She'd seen him shirtless a few times, even seen him in swim trunks, but his body never failed to impress no matter how many times she got to look.

She wanted to kiss him, wanted him to kiss her, but for whatever reason he was staying clear of that, he let her touch him though, and his hands were moving over her, sliding under her shirt over her breasts and teasing her mercilessly.

She couldn't figure out why he wouldn't kiss her, or why she couldn't seem to make him, she got her fingers into his long black hair, even pulled his mouth to her throat and felt his sharp teeth scrape over her skin sending delicious shivers through her body but even then, no kissing.

She was greedy to see more of him, get her hands on more skin and was pushing at his loose white pants, able to get her hands under the waistline so she could smooth her hands over that firm rounded ass of his, dig her nails in as she squeezed the hard muscle there and thrilled at the moan she pulled from him.

She finally seemed to catch him then, and looked up into ruby eyes that were smoldering into hers, losing herself for a moment in the intensity of knowing she was in Gajeels arms, about to have sex with the man if she had her way, and then she so badly needed one of his searing kisses, leaned up seeking those hot soft lips.

Horologium vibrated and chimed and Lucy fell off the bench, thrashing wildly with the blanket for a few moments before flinging it off of her panting and looking around like a wild animal.

"Fuck my life! Really?! Another fucking DREAM!" She cursed.

Lucy was cranky when she got off the train, she was apparently putting off violent vibes because nobody got in her way and people seemed to side step her, widely, as she stalked into Oshiban and headed for her favorite inn in the city.

The Stargazer had first attracted her because of it's name, but then, after insisting team Natsu stay there on one of their trips through the area, she had learned a few things that had turned it into a favorite for everyone on team Natsu.

First, The Stargazer had good sized rooms, comfortable beds and all of the rooms had these cozy balconies with comfortable chairs on them. Second, it was home to the best bakery and restaurant in the city, and finally, every bathroom had a large jacuzzi tub.

Add in that it was tastefully decorated, had room service available around the clock and the prices were good and boom, best place in Oshiban to stay.

Sure it cost a few jewel more than less luxurious places in the city, but it was way worth those few extra jewels.

Lucy got herself a room on the third floor, made sure it had a balcony overlooking the always busy streets instead of the pool because she loved people watching and then checked in with the request giver.

Hespia Rowland lived above her store "Sweet Babies Dolls and Toys" and while it was just late enough the store was closed, Hespia had not yet gone upstairs for the night and answered the front door when Lucy knocked.

"Yes?" The woman looked to be in her late 50s, with silver laced purple locks and warm brown eyes. "My name is Lucy, I'm a mage from Fairy Tail, I've come about your request?"

The womans eyes widened and she smiled "Oh wonderful! Please come in! I just put some tea on, do you like cinnamon?" She asked, leading Lucy inside and closing and locking the shop door behind her before loeading her the rest of the way to the back of the store, past the register and counters, a small office and into a sitting area with a little kitchenette where a tea kettle was steaming, releasing a strong cinnamon smell.

"I love it." Lucy smiled and Hespia nodded, busying herself pouring tea. "The doll is very old, it was made by a master from Minstrel for a special child that suffered from nightmares. Have you ever heard of Sleepweaver Dolls?"

Lucy nodded, indeed she had, dolls infused with a special enchantment to help soothe and encourage sleep in restless children. Some adults even used them, the enchantment was a minor and harmless one, so weak it often didn't even work all that well, but the dolls were always well made because the enchantment wasn't cheap.

"Good, I carry modern ones as well of course, this doll, it wasn't for sale, it was just a display piece because the enchantment on it was too strong for it to be legally sold here in Fiore but it's beautiful, I bought it almost 30 years ago on a trip to Autumn City up near the borderlands." Hespia told her.

Lucy nodded, suddenly very interested in this job, even more so than before. "Do you have any idea why it was stolen?" She asked. Hespia sighed "Well, the enchantment is a strong one. And…the doll is haunted." Lucys eyes flew wide "Ha…haunted?!"

"Nothing terrible dear, the ghost is just the sweet little girl who once owned the doll. She's not evil or mischievous even, just appears and drifts around the shop now and then looking at the dolls and toys here." Hespia told her reassuringly.

"Do you know who stole it? You mention a dark mage in the request." Lucy decided to let the "haunted" thing go, even though it gave her the chills.

"Yes, I have a security lacrima, and recorded him taking it, he's with some small group of mages that comes and goes from Oshiban, they're all dark. But the gang hasn't been in this area that I've seen in a while, just him. He came to visit several times, even tried to buy the doll." Hespia pulled out a small screen and started playing back the footage for Lucy.

"I told him I could not sell the doll, that it was illegal to sell one like it, offered him one of the modern ones, but he insisted, said he needed everything the doll had and it couldn't be another one."

Lucy watched the somewhat hazy footage, the detail wasn't great, security lacrima tended not to be because they recorded such a large volume of video the detail had to be low to allow for storage.

The man was average sized, with straight blonde hair parted in the middle and about jaw length, he wasn't bad looking, and was dressed well. He seemed to use tools to handle the lock on the door and once inside went straight for the display case behind the register.

He pulled a beautiful doll, with long curling dark hair and an intricate ball gown on from the case and then left the store as quickly as he had entered it.

"Do you know his name?" Lucy asked. Hespia nodded "They call him Carlo, the men he's usually with, but like I said I haven't seen the others in a while, at least a month."

Lucy took down some notes, walked through the store again, assured Hespia she would find the man and the doll and then took her leave.

She walked slowly back toward her hotel, men like that weren't usually real active during the day, tending to stick to the cover night provided. Carlo was dressed well though, not typical living in alleys type bandit clothes.

That cloak he wore, it was pretty elaborate, Lucy knew she'd seen a couple like it before, there was a special tailor, she knew she'd heard of it. Biting her lip she looked around, turning into a bookstore and heading to the fashion magazines looking for mens fashions and grinned broadly when she found what she was after in the first magazine she started thumbing through.

"Elluris Mens Cloaks of distinction." They had a full paged ad and there was no mistaking the collar, the detail and workmanship and the distinct "E" On the clasps.

Grinning again she went back to her hotel and once she was in her room pulled out her com lacrima and dialed the number for the store.

The man who answered was extremely helpful, telling her they didn't have a client at his location in Crocus by the name of Carlos but the Oshibans smaller location might be able to help her. Trouble was they were closed for the night.

Lucy put the lacrima down and heaved a sigh, she'd have to wait until tomarrow to call, or maybe she would go to the shop, she usually did well face to face. Without Natsu around to be insulting and put people off she got pretty far on her charm.

Standing she decided she wanted to get something to eat before she turned in for the night and headed down to the restaurant after running a brush through her hair and changing out of her travel clothes into a comfortable blue dress and low heels, no reason not to look nice, and the restaurant had a nice bar too, she might get something to drink to help her sleep.

Tying her keyring into the sash that belted the blue dress securely Lucy headed downstairs. Once she was seated she was scanning through the menu when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye that made her snap her head around.

Lily, Pantherlily was drifting into the restaurant. Eyes widening she looked but couldn't see Gajeel anywhere. She knew Lily had left with the Dragon Slayer. Trying not to make a spectacle of herself she stood and walked over, Lily caught sight of her almost as soon as she stood up and smiled, waving a paw. She beckoned him and he looked around but headed to her.

"I thought you were with Gajeel." She smiled as the exceed settled across from her at her table.

"I am, he's tracking a lead for the job we're on, mine didn't pan out, we're supposed to meet up back here." He replied.

A deep thrill went through Lucy then, she'd thought it would be at least a week or two before she got to see the Iron Dragon Slayer again but it seemed luck was smiling on her lately.

"Are you guys staying here?" She asked innocently, taking a sip of her drink as Lily scanned the menu.

"Gajeel insisted on this hotel, I have no idea why, but considering how much nicer it is compared to the places we usually stay in, I can't complain." Lily replied.

"They make kiwi tarts and a strawberry and kiwi pie that is just devine." Lucy smiled at him. Lilys eyes raised from the menu sparkling at her.

"They aren't on the menu…" He observed.

Lucy smiled "No, the bakery makes them, but I know about them, Charle bought some the last time I came through here with Wendy."

The exceed smacked his paw in the table grinning "So THIS is where she got those! She wouldn't tell me and I really wanted to know so I could see if I could order some!"

Lucy smiled, she knew Charle had given the tarts to Lily, and had wondered if the little white exceed would reveal her source.

When the waiter came and took their order Lily placed a pretty large one that Lucy teased him about but he didn't care, he had been after more of those tarts for months.

The exceed watched the blonde closely, was more…elegant, sultry, than she usually was, or at least he though she was. She licked her straw, puffed her lips, seemed to keep her eyes hooded by her lashes more than normal body language he'd seen from her before and he knew she had no interest in him or any of the other men around but she was drawing looks, a lot of them.

One man from a table near their even paid for her drink and sent a request she sit with him that she politely declined, acting like that was a pretty normal occurrence for her, maybe it was, Lily hadn't honestly gotten to spend a lot of time with Lucy away from the guild.

She was a delightful dinner companion though, witty and sharp and genuinely interested in what he and Gajeel were up to.

He shared very little, knowing Gajeel wouldn't appreciate an invasion into their privacy without his consent but he still got into a good discussion with her about Dragon mating seasons and even got her talking about her recent seeming change of behavior.

"I think Gajeel is worrying too much." Lucy told him "Natsu has Lisanna with him all the time now that they're mated and I sort of got kicked to the curb. I was hurt at first but it sort of made me work more on myself." She smiled.

"I started working out with Capricorn, improved my skills with my whip by a huge margin, I can hold two golden key gates open for nearly 4 hours and I got comfortable with solo jobs. I got more confident you know?"

Lily nodded, suddenly wondering if maybe she was right, maybe the combination of Lucys improved strength and confidence along with his heightened awareness of women in general because of the looming mating season was all that was going on and Gajeel really was reading too much into it.

"Good for you Lucy. I'm really glad you've done so well. Change can be really hard on people but you made the best of it." Lily held his glass up to her and Lucy grinned, taping her own to his and then taking a deep drink.

The waiter had brought Lily a Kiwi Daiquiri and the exceed was very much enjoying it. Lucy was happy working on her glass of wine and when their food came both dug in hungrily though Lucy kept looking up toward the entrance, hoping Gajeel would show up.

When he finally did, and spotted her, Lucy felt the familiar thrill again, felt her heart quicken in her chest and waited for the usual panic to bubble up but it didn't, instead she just lifted her wine glass and took another drink.

"There he is Lily." She told the exceed who's back was to the entrance. Lily rose up to let Gajeel know he was at Lucys table and Lucy got the waiters attention, sure Gajeel would want to order something if he was even half as hungry as Lily was.

The red eyes were narrow and suspicious when he came to the table. "You following me Bunny?" He asked.

Lucy chuckled "You know, I'd love to say I just couldn't be away from you but no, I took a job here in Oshiban because it includes a key in the reward. I didn't know you were coming here."

Gajeel merely grunted and slid into the chair next to Lily looking a little uncomfortable and she noticed every little detail.

His breathing, the way he was pulling in some deeper breathes, clearly working through how she smelled, and his eyes, she could have shouted for joy when she saw the heat rise in his eyes as they swept over her.

The waiter came then once Gajeel had held the menu for a few minutes and took the Slayers order before hurrying off. Lucy was pushing the pasta around on her plate, she was eating carefully, not wanting any of the sauce to drop on her dress, because of the size of her chest it was a constant worry, things getting of her because even placing a napkin in her lap afforded no real protecting, her bust shielded the rest of her, if she was going to get food on herself it was going to hit her chest.

Gajeel watched her and finally spoke after a few minutes. "So you ever going to answer me?" He asked.

Lucy sighed, looking at Lily who smiled at her. "I told Lily, I think you're worrying too much Gajeel. I've just had to make some changes over the last year since Natsu mated with Lisanna. It was get stronger, get a better back bone, or lose my home and starve."

Gajeel didn't look convinced "It's more than that, you're…aggressive Bunny, a lot more than I've ever seen from you before."

Lucy leaned forward, her eyes heated "I know what I want and I'm not letting fear and silly worries get in my way anymore. If that means I seem aggressive…well then…I guess maybe I am, once I realized what I wanted, I started going for…him."

He look left no doubt who she meant and Gajeels eyes widened slightly. Lucy lowered her head, taking another drink of wine and watching him through her lashes as he processed what she'd said.

She was about to do more when the movement of swirling fabric caught her eyes and she snapped her head to look and saw Carlo walking from the bar across the restaurant.

"Shit…that's him…" She hissed "Excuse me, my job is walking by…" She stood, tossing some jewel down on the table and hurrying after the familiar blonde man taking her whip into her hand as she walked.

She didn't ask for help, didn't even think to, and didn't look back to see how Gajeel and Lily reacted to her sudden departure.

She kept her pace a hair slower than Carlo, following him from the hotel and out into the still busy city.

Oshiban had a night life, there were clubs and bars open through the night so there were people walking the streets even once they had moved away from the busiest center.

Lucy pulled Virgos key into her hand and in a whisper, summoned the spirit who fell into stride beside her. "Punishment princess?" She asked.

Lucy winked at the spirit, holding a finger to her lips and nodding toward her prey "Do me a favor Virgo, see if you can't open a hole someplace not too visible for him to fall into." She said quietly.

The maid bowed and vanished. Lucy paced Carlo at a distance that would allow her to get her whip on him within a few running steps if she needed to. She stepped into shadows and slowed whenever he started to turn like he might look around him and had long since pulled off her shoes so her heels didn't click on the cobblestones.

She would ruin her stockings, and that was tragic because they were good ones she really liked, but with the reward she could afford to replace them.

He ducked down a dark side street and she heard a muffled cry and knew Virgo had delivered so broke into a run, stopping and peering down the dark street before stepping from the main one when she saw nobody and spotted the hole.

"Restrain him Virgo." She said softly and heard the man make muffled angry sounds but when she stepped up to the hole edge and crouched down setting her shoes down beside her she saw Virgo holding the man securely and he was all but cocooned in rope.

"Well hi there handsome." She called down and Carlo looked up meeting her smile with a surprised expression. Virgo uncovered his mouth so he could speak but still held him firmly.

"Who…who the hell are you? You're really gonna regret this sweetheart." He sneered then made a startled noise when Virgo twisted the rope around his chest.

"I already do, such a waste, that cloak is nice, pity it had to be dirtied like this, it would be a shame if something tore it…burned it…" She tilted her head and there was a ripping sound that made Carlos eyes fly wide "No! Sjit! What the hell do you want bitch!?" He demanded.

Lucy made a face "Now now, language, you dress to nice to talk that way!" She glanced around, keeping careful track of her surroundings.

"You took my friends doll, stole it right out of her shop…I'll make you a deal, I don't shred that cloak, and you give the doll back." She smiled sweetly at the man and he glared at her.

"I need the fucking doll…" He hissed. Lucy made a face "A man your age? You can't be serious. Now where is it? Be quick, I'm tired and my maid wouldn't mind making me some new curtains out of that cloak."

"Fuck you." He snarled. "No..no I'm really not interested, Virgo, punish him but keep him quiet, there are people enjoying their evening." Lucy said.

The man writhed as the spirit alternated tightening and releasing the ropes around him until he finally was giving Lucy the pleading look she was waiting for.

A nod to Virgo and the man was allowed to speak "Fine…fine…it's in my fucking room at Lagoon Views." He ground out.

Lucy looked at Virgo who, within moments had pulled the room key from the mans cloak and tossed it up to Lucy.

"Close him in deep enough he can't get out and meet me once he's safely stored." Lucy told the spirit, rising and slipping her feet back into her shoes before heading with purpose toward the Lagoon Views Inn.

"You shouldn't go there alone." A deep voice said.

Lucy wasn't completely surprised to meet Gajeels dark eyes as she came out of the side street. She smiled at him "Well, You can walk with me if you'd like. You already know I enjoy your company."

He fell into stride beside her and she smiled faintly, certain she didn't need his help but incredibly happy he had followed her and was concerned enough to stay with her.

"That was pretty hard core back there Bunny." He observed.

Lucy shrugged "Dark mage doing God knows what with an old enchanted doll, I'm not going to try talking him into helping me, I sure as hell wasn't going to try seduction on that nasty piece of work either, so… Virgo gets to practice one of her favorite skills."

Almost as if on que the maid appeared beside her "The man is buried about 100 feet below the street, I made it clear if he tried to blast or dig his way out the little hole I had made would likely collapse and crush him, I also, as instructed, warned him that if this was a trap and anything happened to you you would not be returning to dig him out."

Gajeel actually snickered "Damn Bunny…"

Lucy smiled "I'm sure Carlo is very concerned about my well being right now. Good, so since he didn't frantically tell you we shouldn't go there, at least we know there's no trap or dangerous protections to worry about."

Gajeel stopped her, a hand on her shoulder "Wait…did you say Carlo?"

Lucy cocked her head and looked at him with a small frown "Yeah, that's the guys name, he's part of some little group of dark mages but my client says she hasn't seen the others around lately."

"I've been looking for him…different job." Gajeel said, releasing her.

Lucy smiled "Well, once I'm done, maybe you can talk me into handing him over."

His eyes took on a spark of amusement then and Lucy turned fully to him, stepping right up to him "I'm willing….to work with you I mean…" She winked at him then and turned, resuming her brisk pace toward her destination.

While she still felt she could have retrieved the doll without Gajeels escort she was still grateful he had followed her once she reached the Lagoon View. It was a seedy place in a dark part of Oshiban but while there were men who took a distinct interest in Lucy, just the sight of the Iron Dragon Slayer glaring at them from her side kept them at a respectful distance.

As expected there were no wards or traps, a quick search of the room and Lucy found the doll behind the dresser and Lucy tucked it under her arm with a smile.

Hurrying back to the doll shop she went to the door along the side and rang the bell. It was late but she was certain the owner would want to get it back as soon as possible.

Hespia was delighted, even more so when she saw Lucy seemed completely unharmed.

"I…didn't know you had a partner with you… well I guess that explains why you recovered her so fast, oh and she's still just perfect, I was so worried he was going to damage her." She said, going over the doll and carrying her into the store space to put the doll back into her case.

"I'm not her partner, she did the whole thing on her own." Gajeel said gruffly.

Hespia looked at him in surprise and Lucy smiled "He's my guildmate, I just ran into him while I was working on your request and he tagged along."

Hespia smiled then and handed Lucy a thick envelope and a small box. "Your well earned reward. I have the security group coming in the morning like you recommended too to beef up my security, don't want my dolls getting stolen again. Thank you Lucy, you did such a quick and fine job, I'll let your Guild Master know just how thrilled I am with Fairy Tail."

Lucy said her warm good byes to the woman and then she and Gajeel left the shop.

"So, what do I need to do so you hand Carlo over?" Gajeel asked her, walking alongside her in the direction of where Virgo had buried the man.

Lucy smiled, looking up at him. God he was striking. Sharp predatory features that just got her blood racing. "I want another kiss, like the one you gave me before you left…when we get back to the hotel." She said softly.

He looked at her sharply in surprise, but a smile tugged at his mouth and she didn't miss it. "Whatever you want Bunny." He agreed and Lucy had another moment of glee.

When Virgo brought Carlo up, well bound and gagged, the look on his face when Lucy handed him over to Gajeel was absolutely priceless. Lily had caught up to them and Gajeel nodded to the Exceed.

"Bunny got our guy for us." He smiled and Lily blinked in surprise, looking at Lucy wide eyed.

"We have some things to finish up Bunny, I…I'll be by your room to uh…pay up later." His smirk made her body warm up and she smiled, and pulled her spare keycard for her room out of her bag, sliding it into his pocket while he watched her, she slid her hand over his leg inside that pocket too, and smiled when he tensed and his breathing sped up.

"I guess I'll see you later then." She smiled, waved to them both and headed back to the hotel, it had been one of the best days of the year so far, and if she played her cards right…maybe the best night ever…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N Ok, don't hurt me, this story is sort of running away with me, I'm having a really good time writing it and I hope everyone is enjoying it! I'm nowhere near done and it's just coming too strong into my head to slow it down. This chapter got big, hence the break, that and bwahahaha...oops, sorry, I'll leave the maniacal cackles to Cana from now on, she does them best. More to come...DESNA

Cloudyskies2208, you have no idea how much thought and research went into choosing Bickslow LOL, I love him too, great character. CoSm0333, I agree.

RosesMckeller, part of my research was seeing if it had been done before.


	4. Chapter 4 All in

Lucy took a long soak in the tub, wishing her tub at home had the amazing jucuzzi jets. Once she was done with her bath she planned to open the box with the key and see what she had gotten. It was prolonging her excitement, building gleeful expectation leaving the box unopened in her room.

It had all been luck, her noticing that cloak and then identifying it as a rare pricey piece of clothing then being able to find the designer. Ultimately, even if Carlo hadn't happened to walk right past her at dinner she would have tracked him down through that cloak, it was how she knew threatening it would provide some leverage with him, though it had turned out not to be quite enough.

She wondered what he had "needed" the doll for, it was just a doll, she had looked at it while carrying it back, and Hespia had gone over it carefully, it wasn't damaged at all, Hespia had said even the enchantment was still in place.

She shrugged, sliding down into the swirling steaming water feeling the jets work on her back and legs. It didn't matter what he wanted or needed it for, it was back where it belonged and Gajeel had Carlo for whatever reason he needed him for, for his own job.

Rising finally from the steaming waters she glanced at the clock out in the room through the bathroom door. It was nearly midnight. She had missed the eclipse but couldn't complain, she had money for rent for the next two months and a new key, she really wanted to see which one.

Wrapping a towel around herself she strode out into the bedroom and went to the little table by the large sliding glass door to the balcony. She'd drawn the curtains before her bath so nobody could look into her room and picked up the box on the table.

Pulling it open she grinned looking down at the silver key resting on blue velvet inside.

There was a fox symbol on the head of the key and Lucy bounced up and down in glee.

Ketsune, the crimson fox. Oh she had wanted this key so badly!

"God Bunny…do that again…" The deep voice had a husky edge to it but it was unmistakable and Lucy spun, Gajeel sat in the chair on the other side of the bed, red eyes absolutely ablaze on her.

Lucy drew a breath, putting the box back on the table, she'd always wanted that key, but it was late, and she couldn't make a contract politely until morning and honestly…right now…she wanted a certain Dragon Slayer more than anything.

He smirked, watching her face flush "Here I was hoping you'd just walk out of there naked."

Lucy looked at him, walking slowly toward him then, and she saw him tense as soon as her eyes narrowed and she moved, saw his eyes widen slightly and the half smile faltered slightly.

Oh he thought he'd tease her? She was way too into winning this game they had going, that he had started when he'd backed away from her, no, before that, he'd started this the first time he'd made her put that bunny costume on.

She was going to win this. She reached up and with a tug freed the towel and let it fall to the floor.

Gajeel thought he was being pretty well contained. She'd been a merciless flirt for days and he figured he'd tease back. She wanted a kiss for handing that dark mage over huh? He'd make her all sorts of nervous about collecting it.

When she'd slipped that room key into his pocket, and pressed her fingers into the flesh of his leg, he'd about knocked the mage out and turned for that kiss then, but Lily was there, and he needed Carlo awake for what he had to get out of him.

Watching her handle that whole thing had been a serious turn on. He'd never seen her like that, hadn't thought she had it in her.

She had gotten the information she needed and set that man up so she knew if what she had to do next was safe to do, guaranteeing the mage would tell her if there was danger because he'd be terrified she'd leave him buried alive to die if he put her in harms way, the ultimate hostage to use on the man, his own life.

She'd not really hurt him either, whatever that maid had done had left no marks or lasting injuries that Gajeel could find, though what the Iron Dragon had done himself probably would, well…did for sure really, and maybe some broken bones…missing teeth…

Watching her bolt up from dinner and then seeing her stalk her prey had been about the sexiest damn thing Gajeel had ever witnessed. The woman moved well, he'd watched her seamlessly pull her heels off so she made no sound on the cobblestone, seen her have no trouble falling into shadows whenever the man started to look around.

She had hunted, and she'd done it well, and she had been brilliantly ruthless, and she'd done that well too, with a finesse he never would have expected, and it was all just fucking sexy.

She was beautiful, smart, and the rest and God she still smelled just fucking amazing, he'd wondered, when he had come into the room and heard her in the tub, if the long bath in the hot water would lessen the scent, but it hadn't, if anything it was heavier than ever and just a mind numbing and blood boiling.

He'd been stunned to see her with Lily, and had thought she'd followed him, it had alarmed him, but she really had just been on her own job, it was all just a chain of strange coincidences including being in the same hotel even, and now he was in her room to deliver the kiss she wanted.

He thought he was ready, steeled and mentally prepared to control himself, fully meant to kiss her and be on his way, they could talk more…do more…when he got back and wasn't riding the edge of a hormone rush for mating season.

His plans, hell, his entire capability to think anything coherent, fell with that towel.

Almost before it hit the floor Gajeel grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, sealing his lips over hers and demanding she part her lips and let the kiss deepen to where they both wanted it.

She wriggled, and straddled him so she could better press her body against him, her skin was still hot and damp from the bath, her hair hanging wet down her back and every inch of her was bare for his hands.

She slid her hands into his hair and moved her body just a little, up and down against his, it wasn't a lot of movement, just enough to create a hint, a taste, and enough to stimulate every cell in his body.

Lucy had known, when she dropped her towel, leaving herself naked in front of him, that he would do one of two things, either turn away, or act one the desires she was so certain she'd sensed coming off of him.

She was overjoyed he had done the later, that his hands were moving over her skin, his tongue was moving against hers, and she could taste him, smell him, and was drowning in him.

She had to have him, the compulsion was overwhelming to the point it almost scared her with its intensity. She yanked hard at his tunic and pulled the buttons free, shoving it down his arms and thrilling when he rumbled out a growl at having to remove his hands from her body to let the garment fall.

She delighted in the feel of his skin under her hands, finally, and with the fucking kissing she wanted so damn badly, why she had been tortured by that dream on the train she would probably never know but even though it had been sexy as hell, it had been torture.

She'd been right too, having that hot mouth of his sealed over hers, tasting him as she touched him, yeah, no comparison.

She pulled his pants open then, and his hands got bolder, one cupping her ass while the other slide between them and up the inside of her thigh, her breathe, even her heart stopped when it reached his goal, his fingers moving over her core, slipping between her lower lips, brushing with a firm certainty over her hyper sensitive bundle of nerves.

When he did she tore her mouth from his, throwing her head back "AH!...Oh…" She moaned out and he pulled her forward with the hand on her rear into his other more firmly, making her gasp and fix him then with a fiery look that made him smirk back at her defiantly.

"You seem to like this.." He said huskily and Lucy narrowed her eyes, she couldn't let him completely dominate this, she didn't doubt it would be incredible, but damn it, she wanted him losing control as much as she did.

She tightened her legs on his hips hard enough he made a sound and bared his teeth at her and she smiled at him, leaning back. She knew she was agile enough to do this, and knew if it worked, she was going to get what she wanted.

Leaning back she slid her hands under herself from behind and by bowing her back, not only was she shoving her breasts right into the Slayers face, she was also able to reach the prominent bulge in his pants and run her fingers over it if only long enough for him to make a startled sound, growl low in his throat, pull his hand from between her legs and grab her hips so he could stand.

Once he did he put her on the bed but she didn't lay back, instead she yanked his pants and underwear down greedily, as he moved over her, forcing her upper body back so she had to let go of his clothes, she pushed his clothing to his ankles using her feet, Lucy KNEW what she wanted and was sharp enough, even in her lust hazed state, to make sure she got it.

"No more teasing." He growled and Lucy smiled up into his dark eyes "Oh..I don't promise that…" She breathed.

He narrowed his eyes "Just so you understand, I'll give as good as I get."

That statement made Lucys heart skip "Promise?"

He shook his head at her, smiling faintly "Fuck…you're amazing." He said but Lucy was done taking, she had him in her bed, naked, and the last thing she wanted with that combination, as long as she'd waited and as bad as she wanted him. was a conversation.

Fortunately, it didn't take much to get Gajeel focused again, one lift of her hips to press her core up so it slid against his firm erection and the Dragon Slayer hissed through his teeth, red eyes flashing. The next moment, he took her breath away with a searing kiss.

Whatever it was that had gotten into Lucy, whatever had the women acting differently, Gajeel was done second guessing it. All he saw looking at Lucy was a woman happy with herself and going after what she wanted. He was grateful one of those things was him, and he'd be damned if he was going to mess it up.

At this point, he was lost, he knew it, she was too beautiful, too sexy, too much that he wanted himself and he was just too damn selfish not to follow her lead from this point forward.

He'd still have to think about mating season, still needed to figure out if he was leaving or not, but not right now, right now he had a scent drowning him that had his sex drive flying out of control and a gorgeous woman writhing beneath him, naked and wanting him.

He wanted to take some time, Lucys curvy body warranted some nice leisurely exploration, but there was an urgency in her, a demanding need and her actions, her hands, her mouth, every bit of her insisted he take her.

His own body wasn't interested in going slowly either, he'd thought about little else than this for the last several days, spent the whole train ride up here trying not to embarrass himself on the damn train with thoughts of this, he just couldn't wait.

So when she moaned, ground her hips against his again "Gajeel…please…" He positioned himself and eased into her, or tried to. Lucy had other ideas, thrusting her hips up with a wanton cry of his name that had him clenching his teeth and throwing his head back as her body pulled him in.

There really wasn't any consistency from that point, once he was inside her both of them went out of control and seemed to work feverishly to be closer, to make their joining as deep and as intense as possible.

Gajeel pounded into her and had control for a while only to be rolled to his back and ridden until he couldn't breathe. When he managed to wrestle her back from on top of him she was gasping for breath and digging her heels into his ass before he even got his first hard thrust into her.

She was wild, and it was so perfect for him, her red nails digging into his back, her teeth scraping over his neck and shoulders, she even bit him more than once and he couldn't get enough, raking his own fangs over her creamy skin and leaving red lines, little beads of blood he licked away.

They worked each others bodies for every bit of pleasure they could give and take until finally Lucy screamed out his name and Gajeel felt himself pulled with her, unable to resist the vice like clamping down of her sheath on his throbbing member.

They collapsed panting in ragged rasps onto the bed, Gajeel mustering the strength to roll to his side so she could breathe and not get crushed underneath him.

As soon as she was able, Lucy moved against him, climbed on top of him and peered down into his narrowed eyes.

"You were right." She smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

He raised a studded brow at her "about?"

"You give as good as you get."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cana frowned, sitting back in the café chair and watching people setting up to view the eclipse.

She couldn't figure out where her spell had gone wrong. Everything had been perfect, she'd done variations before while working toward this one and they had all gone off perfectly, just not as strong as what her ultimate goal was.

She hated when her magic didn't deliver, she had enough confidence issues where her magic was concerned.

She drank, she flirted, she chased men, had sex, and she felt perfectly confident about all of those things but her magic…not so much.

With a father like Gildarts she should have no trouble with a spell so carefully tested and planned as this one had been, hell Venus was close for Mavis' sake, that should have given a spell like this one more power.

She had to thank Lucy for that tidbit, it had given her the push to try this. But it hadn't worked, and her cards had fucking vanished, not burned up, not blown up, just fucking disappeared, that had never happened before.

Each woman card should have flown to her hands and once in their possession, the spell should have manifested.

Each woman would be infused with the spells directives, which were simple.

They would attract the man best suited for their romantic needs, have the confidence to get him, and he would be equally drawn to her as soon as they were together, compelled to act on his own wants that would, if the spell chose right and magic never seemed to be wrong, match what the woman wanted most from a man.

If all she wanted was a glorious night of sex, that would be all he would deliver, and really, it was all Cana expected, the spell wouldn't have been powerful enough to deliver anything deeper. But hell, it hadn't worked at all.

Lucy was now off on a job, sure she'd gotten a hot kiss and a maybe for later but what the hell was with the choice there being Gajeel? Cana had been thinking of Laxus or maybe Max for Lucy.

Lucy seemed to be the only one who had gotten anything too, Levy was still off buried in books somewhere no doubt, Erza had gone to some armor merchant to have her gauntlets worked on, Mira was inside humming and tending to the bar and here Cana sat, alone and bored trying to figure out what went wrong.

Standing she frowned, deciding to just go look for Levy, maybe she could find a book on card magic, she seemed to need some lessons.

She hadn't made a choice for herself, having no idea which man she really wanted, it had been something she had figured she would leave for fate to decide, the magic always took the initiative when left no clear direction.

All those hours of preparing the cards, having them rest in direct moonlight, touching each one of the men until the cards got a taste of each, even infusing the light of the morning sun into them for more hours.

It really aggravated her.

She was so immersed in her thoughts she almost missed Levy who was walking past her with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Levy? Where have you been? You were supposed to be back 3 hours ago!" Cana started then narrowed her eyes, her frown turning into a slight smile."Um…Levy? What happened?"

Levy met Cana eyes and her mind raced for an answer, it was odd, all of her nerves, all of the flustering was there, but she was just too…happy, to let it get to her.

"I ran into someone at the bookstore." She said softly, her smile turning a little wicked as she thought about how her day had gone, and…it wasn't really over either. She felt a thrill of excitement at the thought.

All day, hours they had talked and played, had sex so incredible Levy wondered if she was ruined for life, how could anything, any man, ever compare? Then again…maybe none would get the chance. Bickslow was coming to take her to dinner, he wouldn't let her leave until she'd agreed to see him again.

As if she wouldn't want to! She hadn't wanted to leave, had it not been for her plans to view the Eclipse with Cana and the others she probably would have gladly stayed at Bickslows, she knew she still wanted so much more of him, needed the way he made her feel.

She'd never laughed so much, never felt so beautiful, so sexy, like she was fun and fascinating and Bickslow made her feel that way. Sweet Gods what he did to her body too…

"Who? And how many and how roughly did you keep running into them?" Cana grinned.

Levy bit her lip and Cana glared "Don't make me get Mira…" She warned.

"It was Bickslow…" Levy said in almost a whisper so Cana blinked and had to process it to be sure she'd heard it. When it sunk in Canas eyes became saucers.

"Bic…Bickslow?...well fuck that sure as shit wasn't my spell…. Gods Levy! You…did anything happen? It fucking did, I can tell by that look on you and…" She pushed Levys hair back and her mouth fell open "That's a fucking hickey!"

Levy ducked her head, glancing around to see if anyone they knew was around, there were people by the café setting up to watch the eclipse but nobody that would be interested.

"I…I flirted Cana, I came on to him…a lot, I don't know what came over me but I wasn't the least bit shy or nervous about any of it and the next thing I knew we were kissing right there in the bookstore…and oh God can he kiss…" Levy felt her face, her whole body get hot.

Cana gaped at her "Ok…but you haven't been kissing for hours…" She prodded.

Levy blushed, actually blushed, for the first time all day. "LEVY! What did you do…did you…oh God, did you fuck Bickslow?" Cana leaned in for the last, having the presence of mind to whisper the last.

Levy just nodded her head and Cana started jumping up and down and squeeling.

"Damn! I didn't know you had it in you! Shit Levy, you went right for the big time didn't you?! Bickslow…oh God I think I'm jealous…Levy…the tongue, tell me…"

Levy just nodded and Cana was squeeling again, getting odd looks from the people in the area now. Levy waved at her to try and get her to calm down.

"So was it just a hook up…do you think you'll see him again?" Cana prodded. Levy smiled "He's taking me to dinner tonight." She beamed.

Cana hugged her then. She never, ever would have put Levy with Bickslow, the man was so outgoing, such a party boy, his boisterous personality seemed so out of Levys league, but damn, he was hot and fun, there were only a couple of men in the guild that were guaranteed good times, and Bickslow was one of them, hell, he was the top of the list really.

Max was fun, lots of fun, easy going and really just great to hang out with, but Bickslow was 'wicked' fun. Cana shook her head in amazement, and Levy, shy quiet nervous Levy, had him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As the eclipse began Levy showed Cana how to use the special glasses she had enchanted so they could watch it. She, Cana and Mira were sitting by the guild pool on lounge chairs, cocktails in their hands, reclined back and staring up into the afternoon sky.

Cana honestly kept glancing down. Because it had been warm, and the Guild had recently installed a heating system for it, the pool was open and there were a few people in it.

It so happened Laxus, Freed and Evergreen were all in loungers as well, Freed having apparently cooked up a similar enchantment to Levys.

It dawned on Cana, Bickslow spent tons of time with Freed, the two men were on the same team and had been friends for years. Every time she saw anyone helping Freed with research, it was usually Bickslow, the man had a built in comfort with bookworm studious types. It really hadn't occurred to her until that moment, but that fact made Bickslow uniquely equipped to be happy around Levy, even when she was in her reading don't fucking both me mode.

Cana had seen Freed act the same way, and it never seemed to bother Bickslow in the least. She'd even watched the Seith mage force Freed to eat and take breaks, even if it meant facing the Rune mages impatient wrath, something Bickslow did with an easygoing grin every time.

But his overall nature, his wildness, had always kept the other things the man did from really standing out.

Cana sighed, looking over at Laxus. Holy God was that man built, laying there in his trunks, no shirt, Cana would have loved to run her tongue all over that tattoo of his.

"You know…tattoos are just sexy." She commented. Mira and Levy both nodded and Levy blushed, making Cana give the girl a sharp look.

"I wonder why more men don't get them, they always seem to look good." She went on.

"Well, not all of them look good, I've seen some that were just terrible, Laxus wears his well though." Mira observed.

"Is he the only one in the guild with one? Aside from the guild symbols of course." She looked around, it was something she was actually curious about now.

"Bickslow has a couple." Levy said almost too quietly to hear.

Cana rounded on her. "He does? What and where?" She demanded.

Levy smiled then, sipping her drink "If you'd noticed last summer you could have seen them when he was at the pool. On his back he has the Pagan symbol for lost souls and then on his right shoulder he has the alchemists combined symbols for spirit and soul inside the symbol for life."

"Is that what those are? I meant to ask him when I saw him but forgot and then it slipped my mind." Mira said with a smile

As they sat, Mira was chatting happily about Jason asking to come and do some photos for an upcoming edition of Sorcerers Weekly when from the right, a frisbee came sailing right at the white haired she-devil.

Before it hit her though a slender fingered hand snatched it out of the air and suddenly Max was smiling down at them. "Little more care with your throws Romeo! He called, flipping the disk out over the pool toward the young boy and giving Mira a winning grin. "Sorry about that Mira, can't have anything messing with our princess."

Mira smiled back at him, pink on her cheeks and Cana watched it happen. A change came over the she-devil and she went from sweet to focused and predatory, her smile changing, her lashes falling and her eyes heating up.

Max clearly noticed because he almost didn't catch the disk when it came back, not wanting to take his eyes off of Mira. He caught it though, and flipped it back over the pool as Mira suddenly stood, "Max…I'd like to talk to you…" The she-devil said softly and Max blinked at her but smiled and followed her without question.

Cana bit the straw of her drink, wondering if she'd just seen what she thought she had or if she'd imagined it.

She kept looking at Laxus, and while feasting her eyes on man flesh was definitely something she enjoyed, usually she didn't focus on one so much. It didn't really bother her, but she did note it, that she was definitely being drawn to the Lightning Dragon Slayer a lot more than normal.

"It's starting! Oh no, Mira's going to miss it, should I go get her?" levy fretted and Cana shook her head "No, it looked like whatever she needed to talk to Max about was pretty important, better leave them alone." Cana said, proud of how she kept her face straight.

As the Eclipse moved slowly, the moon covering the sun, the sky darkened, and Cana couldn't help but notice Laxus stood, and headed around the pool to the enclosed hot bath area, which was currently closed for some renovations after Natsu and Gray had done some heavy damage a week ago. Just as he was about to go through the door he met her eyes and she knew she saw him nod to her.

She stood, leaving Levy who was raptly watching the eclipse and darting over to the door, when she stepped inside though she blinked, it was dark inside the bath area, and the door closed behind her and she knew she heard the bolt close locking it.

Large hands closed on her shoulders, turning her and she was looking up on faintly glowing storm colored eyes. "You've been acting weird, and staring at me a hell of a lot lately Cana, what's going on with all you women?"

She had no idea why, or how, but she knew, in that moment, Laxus wasn't just interested in what he was talking about, and he hadn't beckoned her in here just to talk about the behavior of her and the other women either.

"I was watching you because you look amazing in those trunks, Sparky, and I was thinking…I wonder if your skin tastes different where that tattoo is…you know, maybe the ink did something?" She smiled up at him, and he narrowed his eyes, a smirk lifting his lips.

"You really want to know? Be my guest…" He told her and that was it, the last words they said for what turned into more than an hour of heated sex in the bath house.

When he crushed her against the back wall, driving into her so hard her breath rushed out with each thrust, all the card mage could think was…he hadn't even crossed her mind as a possibility for herself…

Levy watched the eclipse and when she finally looked away, noticed she was alone. Cana had just vanished and Mira hadn't returned. It was likely Cana had gone to get a drink, but she was a little worried about Mira, the white haired mage had been interested in seeing the eclipse, it was strange she hadn't come back to watch it.

Walking into the Guild Hall through the back door Levy checked the bar, finding only Kinanna there and a quick questioning of the girl revealed Kinanna hadn't even seen Mira, or Cana for that matter.

Frowning Levy looked at the clock, she needed to get home so she could change and get ready for her date with Bickslow. Maybe Mira and Max were still talking, she checked the office and the lower level storage areas then went upstairs, when she got near the back meeting room she heard it.

Muffled moans and gasping, the rhythmic thumping of something against a wall. Eyes going wide Levy realized what she had to be hearing and then she heard Maxs voice "Dear God…Mira!"

Smiling and holding back a giggle, Levy quickly turned and left the upper level, not wanting to disturb Mira and Max. What an amazing pair they would be!

Max directed most of the social gatherings for the guild, acted as it's promoter and was brilliant at handling people, open friendly, outgoing and had ties into every social network in Magnolia and Crocus.

He was handsome, with his sandy blonde hair and warm dark eyes, coupled with Mira the two of them would be almost scary.

It was hard to say where Cana may have snuck off to, Levy hadn't seen her leave, too involved in the eclipse. Freed and Evergreen walked by below as Levy was starting down the stairs.

"Kind of rude." Evergreen sniffed. "Don't worry about it Ever, he said he needed to talk to Cana, I doubt he'll be back soon since he didn't return right away. I'm going home to change. Bickslow said he was busy tonight, will you be with Elfman?" Freed asked.

Evergreen smiled "Yes, we're going out."

Freed nodded "Very well, I'll see you later then, have a good time tonight."

The pair separated and Levy frowned slightly. Cana was with Laxus it seemed, she smiled suddenly then, maybe that was a good thing.

However it was, she needed to get home and get ready, she had no intentions of keeping the Seith Mage waiting, she was looking forward to this date way too much.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Erza narrowed her eyes as she looked over the various armor Greigs had out. The man was talented, and visited the Armor shop his brother owned in Magnolia only 3 times a year and Erza never missed it.

He always brought womens armor, and the man had a gift for making sets that were as beautiful as they were effective, one of the very few womens armor designers in Fiore worth a damn.

The pale pink set shimmered, it was a rose gold, not technically pink but it was absolutely stunning.

"The Heart Maiden set, enchanted for effectiveness against shadow and earth magic it glows too brightly in magical shadows for shadow magic to land accurate blows on it and it will provide light in total darkness." Greigs told her, smiling faintly when she came back to the set for the second time.

"Why don't you try it on?" He offered, nodding toward the fitting rooms. Erza grinned, nodding eagerly and Greigs carried the set back to the room and laid it out for her before leaving her to try it on.

It was an expensive set, but she had nothing in her arsenal particularily good against shadow magic, this would be perfect, and it was just plain stunning with its rose gold coloring.

As with all of Greigs designs it hugged her body, offering support where a woman wanted it but also letting all of her charms be displayed to their best advantage without being glaringly immodest. As she clipped on the dark pink cape that went with the set and strode out of the room to look at herself in the mirrors there was a low wolf whistle.

"Damn Titania…and here I thought you couldn't get prettier."

Looking up Erza smiled as she met Bacchus' wolfish grin. "Bacchus, it's good to see you." She greeted. The palm mage raised his gourd to her, leaning slightly as Jinsis, Greigs brother, was fitting black plates over his arm.

"Changing your look?" Erza asked.

"Not as much as you it seems, that's a hot number there." He replied. "My other set got damaged when Elfman and I were arm wrestling earlier, I needed a back up anyway, so, I'm getting this while Jinsis repairs my blue set."

He turned and Erza was a little stricken by how he looked right then. His long black hair wasn't pulled up at the moment and it hung down his back in a shining black sheet, some falling over his still bare shoulder, pushed aside so Jinsis could work on the other side.

Erza's fingers itched to touch it, his long hair, and maybe his smooth skin too…

Gritting her teeth the requip mage turned frowning back at the mirror, pushing at the fittings of the gorgeous armor set, turning side to side trying to take in how it sat on her.

Bacchus leaned over "You can't see it all with this in the way." He said, unclasping the cloak with one nimble hand and pulling it from her shoulders.

He whistled again, shaking his head "I repeat…DAMN Titania!" his openly appreciative gaze would normally have either aggravated Erza, or set her blushing, but right then it just made her smile.

"You like it huh? I'm thinking I do too." She turned slowly, bending and lifting her arms and trying all sorts of different positions to see how the armor fit of course, not to show off in front of the nearly drooling palm mage.

Bacchus was a serious flirt, and had no qualms at all about sleeping around, he was known for it, commitment was not in his vocabulary.

"Oh…I like everything I see." Bacchus grinned. He moved then, leaning to his other side, pushing his long hair over his other shoulder as Jinsis started fitting plates over his other arm in the glossy black steel.

"How long will you be in Magnolia this time?" Erza asked, nodding at Greigs who grinned and started ringing up her purchase. She was going to have to take a job to make up for this, but she just had to have this set now.

"Probably to the end of the week, Elfman and I may take a job together if I can pry him away from Evergreens bed for more than half a day." He snickered. The two men had become friends since the Grand Magic Games so long ago and Bacchus enjoyed coming for visits. The S-class mage gave Elfman the chance to take on big jobs while his friend was in town without having to ask his sister.

"Busy tonight?" Erza asked, wondering why she was but unable to stop herself.

Jinsis finished setting up the set for Bacchus and the palm mage stepped over to Erza, smiling at her in the mirror over her shoulder. "I will be whatever you want Erza Scarlett." He whispered in her ear and a delicious shudder ran down her spine.

She was in love with Jellal, who had told her he had a fiancé. She no longer really believed that, but, she'd just never been with any man and felt so much longing.

She wanted Jellal, she would never want anyone else in her heart, but her bed? That was another story. After he had pushed her away Erza had been left doubting herself.

People said she was beautiful, desirable, but other than words, she'd never had proof, when it came to action, men either feared her, or in Jellals case, they shoved her away and refused to accept her feelings.

The tall powerful s-class mage at her shoulder didn't have even the smallest hint of fear in his red eyes, his open desire was easy to see, he made no effort at all to hide it.

She knew then, if she wanted him, wanted Bacchus in her bed, he would be there, and with his experience, she'd likely really enjoy the entire thing.

Bacchus wanted no commitments, expected nothing, was just seeking pleasure, and Erza, she needed to feel desirable, needed a man to show her, prove to her, that she was more than just a feared and deadly warrior. That she was still a woman under all the armor.

"Let's get some dinner, my treat." Bacchus invited then, and Erza drew a breath, finally returning his smile and nodding in agreement. Maybe it was time she stopped waiting?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N Roscato, yes, thank you Pacifica, chilled, fine for sipping while writing, I do appreciate the suggestion. When doing Crack pairings one does need something to stave off the strong urge to follow the ships. Not with this story and I am so not done my dears...DESNA


	5. Chapter 5 What confidence brings

Lucy stretched slowly, her nails running over hard muscle and drawing a growl from the man beneath her.

Gajeel pulled the smiling woman down, he knew how to wipe the smile away and end her teasing.

He had no idea what time it was, usually he had a good sense for it but all he knew right now was the sun hadn't risen yet. He should be tired, knew under normal circumstances even he would be exhausted after this much sex, it had to be the approaching season, his hormones and dragon drives kicking in already, giving him an endless pool of lust he could swim in and endless energy as long as he stayed there.

How Lucy was managing he couldn't figure out. Keeping his fangs out of her had become more and more difficult as their night had gone on, as they coupled again and again, he hadn't pushed any dragon magic into her, the few times he'd licked blood from a scratch she hadn't been in the throws of a climax, he knew not to take any of her blood no matter how superficial the wound he'd caused during those.

So he had avoided claiming her, it wasn't that he wasn't willing to entertain the idea, Gods knew the woman was gorgeous, and her strength and courage had been shocking the hell out of him for days now. She'd be a mate any Dragon could be proud of, but mating was life long, a serious commitment, and one she'd have to want as much as him if that decision were made.

That the two of them had fallen into this all right on the edge of the mating season just frustrated the hell out of him. He wanted, felt he needed to spend more time with her, didn't like the idea of going away for a week or more, knew, especially now, he'd probably just made life hell for himself too.

Since they were doing this, and, as Lucy settled over the top of him and started relentlessly ridding him he had to acknowledge they seemed far from being done with this tonight. He was going to have this fresh in his mind, his body would remember every single moment, he'd be able to easily recall how she tasted, this heavy, intoxicating, deeply feminine scent she had now and it would just torture him.

His inner dragon would go insane wanting to go collect the woman he had already begun with, already taken and made his, and he smiled to himself as she screamed when he thrust up into her, he definitely was making her his.

It still confused him though, Lucys boundless energy, her insatiable desire for him. They would just barely catch their breath, heart rates not even fully settled, and she would be all over him again.

He had no complaints about her appetite though, it was on par with his own at the moment and he knew even if they kept going until daybreak he wouldn't have done anywhere near all he wanted to with her.

He'd find out soon enough if this was all she wanted from him too. The idea had occurred to him when he had come to her room to "pay" for her releasing Carlo to him. Maybe all she wanted was sex, he wasn't the most personable guy in the guild. Not the type most women would want to settle in with, but he'd met plenty who found his dark dangerous persona and large powerful body very desirable.

He'd been willingly led to plenty of beds to satisfy their desire for fucking a bad boy. He just couldn't tell with Lucy. Whatever it was she ultimately wanted from him though, he wanted to give it.

If she chose to walk away after this night with him he'd let her but he'd be damn disappointed. That surprised him too, that he wanted more. When he'd come up here he'd known they would likely end up in bed together. The way she'd been after him it seemed inevitable.

Still, he hoped she wasn't done with him, he hoped this wasn't all there would be between them. It compelled him, made him put all he had into branding himself into her body so she couldn't just walk away.

It also made his fangs itch to sink into her flesh as she screamed another release and he let himself follow her. He could so easily take her forever, make her permanently his and him forever hers.

He wouldn't though, even if he felt it could work, could even be wonderful for both of them. He would let her take part in that decision. He would know her better, and let her know him better, before that was done.

Lucy slid from on top of the Dragon Slayer, gauging how she felt at the moment. Each time they had started again she'd thought "Yes just one more, I need more" and then as soon as she could breathe again, she had to have more of him. She felt like she'd been starving and had finally found all she needed.

For his part Gajeel had been lusty and willing every step of the way, revealing his own desires as the night had worn on by initiating more than once before she could. Like now, as she moved to get off of him he grabbed her hips, holding her firmly against him and flipping her to her back, rolling with her, remaining firmly seated inside of her and she could feel him hardening already and smiled up at him.

"I can't wear you out can I?" She chuckled. The dark eyes flashed with humor then and he smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

"Is that the goal? Because if it is…yeah, Dragon Slayer two days before mating season starts, not gonna happen." He replied then leaned in and his kiss was soft, long, and the sweetest he'd shared with her.

"I can't get enough of you Bunny." He said quietly. His eyes just weren't readable then and Lucy threaded her fingers into his thick black hair.

"I can't seem to get enough of you either…what are we gonna do about that?" She asked.

He rocked his hips and she moaned as he reminded her he was currently buried deep inside her and was clearly ready for another round.

"Once more…then we get some sleep before the suns up and I have to finish up my job." He said, then his smile turned wicked as his rocking hips picked up a rhythm that gave no hint they had been at it for hours already.

When they had shuddered their last, and caught their breath again she curled up against him and their legs tangled together, her face tucked in against his shoulder, his in her hair and finally let themselves succumb to exhaustion.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levy was about beside herself, her standard flustered nerves and frantic over thinking weren't there, she was clear headed for once, walking alongside the smiling Seith Mage laughing so hard she wobbled as she walked.

"…and he fell onto the lounge in the livingroom gets this goofy grin on his face and says "Bicks, she fucked my brains out man, I mean it, I can't think, for a while I was trying to remember my damn name."" Bickslow feined exhaustion then, throwing an arm across his face imitating his friend.

Levy shook her head "Well…it was Cana and she has gone a little while without, she says she gets dangerously demanding when she goes without for long." Levy laughed.

"Yeah well if she's hooked up with the boss she's not going without again." He grinned. Levy gave him a playful look then.

"Should I be jealous of that?" She asked. His eyes widened and he laughed, pulling her suddenly to the side on the street they were moving down and kissing her. It was so sudden, and such a passionate kiss Levy was left breathless and wide eyed when he finally pulled his lips from hers.

Staying close to her, his red eyes firmly on hers dancing with humor "You sure don't need to be, it's all up to you Levy." He told her, then took her hand and pulled her back out so they could get to the restaurant he had in mind.

Levy had been there once for tea with Lucy, The Garden was an elaborate place that was famous not just for its food but for its privacy, with each table in its own little nook surrounded by plants and the entire place dimly lit by small glowing lacrimas placed all through the plants, trees and flowers that filled the place.

Bickslow apparently knew the sous chef for the place so had gotten coveted dinner reservations on short notice, Levy knew that was no small thing, you could wait a month to get in for dinner there.

"If it's up to me…I can probably wait until desert…" She told him as they approached the restaurant and Bickslow grinned at her wickedly.

Levy had never been to The Garden at night and was amazed at how beautiful it was. The place looked like an enchanted forest. There was even a stream that bubbled through with pathways taking ornate bridges over it and soft music coming from somewhere.

The hostess led them to a table and Levy was surprised that during their walk they never saw another patron, the tables were so well tucked into the foliage and between the way the foliage was arranged, the bubbling stream and the music, she could faintly hear people talking but it was perfectly muted and hidden by the atmosphere provided.

Once at their table she was impressed by how they seemed to get swallowed by the place.

"I've only been here for tea with Lucy one morning, what's good?" She asked. Bickslow smiled "I'm a fan of the prime rib myself, but I usually order whatever Fritz and Hector have cooked up as a special so I can pick on Fritz. He's the Sous chef I know, Hector is the executive chef."

Levy shook her head at him "How do you know so many people?" she asked.

Bickslow shrugged "I like people, I make friends pretty easy. I ran into Fritz at a club near here about 4 years ago while I was out with Laxus. He'd gotten into it with a guy and when they went outside to settle things the guys friends decided to jump him. Laxus and I stepped in to keep things fair."

Levy smiled "Drunken brawls outside clubs are a good way to make friends huh?" She teased, Bickslow grinned "Sometimes they are, you'd be surprised."

After they'd ordered and gotten their drinks somehow Bickslow got her talking about how she had come to Fairy Tail, gotten into a team with Jet and Droy and then into her friendships with Cana, Lucy and some of the other women.

He was surprisingly easy to talk with, interested, and good at inserting little comments that kept her smiling, laughing.

"I sort of follow the other womens leads, they're so much barver than me, especially Cana and since Natsu mated with Lissana, Lucy has gotten just, well, she's really strong and independent now." She said.

"Makes sense, I've seen her taking more solo jobs, but I don't see you following the other girls, they all turn to you a lot, really respect you and your opinion on things, anyone can see that, I did even from across the guild hall." He pointed out, an observation that sort of shocked Levy.

She'd always seen herself as mousy and quiet, shy and nervous in her interactions with her friends. She was very confident when relaying information and if a friend asked her about something and she didn't know the answer, she'd spend hours coming up with that answer for them.

That Bickslow, who admitted he hadn't watched her much, had seen that it meant she was seeing herself…wrong.

"You tend to put yourself down, doubt yourself, you overthink. It's because you're so brilliant and hungry for knowledge you're just naturally modest and unassuming. Freed is like that too, most people I know, the really brilliant ones, they're like that, they appreciate how much they don't know and it keeps them humble." He said, his bright tone almost in contrast with how much his words had an impact on Levy.

His smile got wolfish "Plus you're a whole lot sexier than Freed."

Levy gave him an impish look "Oh? Freed does have that long pretty hair and those thick eyelashes."

Bickslow leaned toward her, he looked so good in the dreamy lighting around them. "So does Gajeel but neither one of them do a damn thing for me. I'm a legs man remember? I've already seen how gorgeous those legs of yours are, and I like how they feel around me too."

His voice took on a husky timbre at the end of his statement, then he sat back in his chair and waved a hand frowning "God I just gave myself the worst mental images on Freed and Gajeel in heels…seriously Levy, you're fault. I may need therapy."

Levy laughed then grinned at him wickedly "At least you didn't imagine them with their legs wrapped around you."

Bickslows face lost color and horror flashed over his eyes, he clasped his palms over his eyes and made a strangled noise.

"Damn it Levy! Now I really do need therapy!"

She laughed and he leveled a hard look at her "Wicked woman, I don't force images of you having sex with Lucy and Cana into your head….I keep those to myself."

Levys mouth fell open and she made a face, unbidden the idea did form images in her head and she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Bickslow!" She wailed "Not fair!"

"How is turn about not fair here?" He asked incredulously.

"Because, you LIKE the images of me having sex with my friends, the image of you with Gajeel wrapped around you does absolutely nothing for me." She pointed out.

"You just wont admit it secretly turns you on. Chicks dig a little guy kissing on guy action." He still made a face when he said it and Levy shook her head

"Not THIS chick. Eww, especially Gajeel, he'd break you in half, there'd be nothing left for me." She smiled and Bickslow chuckled, surprise sweeping over him.

"Metal head couldn't break me, I'm a gymnast remember? I can twist my way out of things pretty well. And you having sex with the girls doesn't turn me on, I don't like that much competition. Maybe just some kissing…" He seemed to think about it and Levy laughed.

"Yeah not going to happen, ever." She declared. He smiled "Good, and I promise I wont go after Freed or Gajeel."

They were still laughing when their food arrived, and Levy found out why The Garden had a five star rating, everything was incredible.

She managed to learn he was not from Fiore, he'd been born in Bosco and shockingly spoke six languages, four of which he had grown up speaking because his parents had travelled a lot.

They had been ambassadors for their clan, Levy had read that in the northern reaches of Bosco the people were separated into nomadic clans that maintained peace through intricate diplomacy and customs that were thousands of years old.

"Lost em when I was 7, a rival clan went dark and broke traditions, killed my folks and the ambassadors from four other clans too. I wasn't there when it happened, I was with the other children since kids weren't allowed in the tents when the adults were working. Got swept away by some guy who was determined none of the kids would die, ended up in Fiore and ultimately in Fairy Tail thanks to Laxus."

His tone never really fell, he'd made peace with it all and it showed, how he'd done it Levy couldn't imagine, it was so tragic, but it seemed to just be part of what Bickslow so amazing, his ability to hold on to happiness, and his dedication to sharing it.

"I'm so sorry Bicks." She said, he smiled at her "Don't get sad for me Levy, it all just helps me with my perspective you know? I appreciate the good things in life more because I know what the lack of them feels like."

"It's why people getting down on my magic doesn't get to me anymore, and why I wont push you, and I want you to know I won't. You're special and I know it, I'm just happy you noticed me and I get to spend time with you." He told her.

Levy felt her chest warm, and other parts of her body. He didn't expect much, that he seemed all right with that, though he was bright and positive about it, honestly showed just how badly people had treated him and it made her angry.

Women had used him, the realization sort of shocked her because she'd never thought of it that way before. She knew what his reputation was, "ladies man" just like Laxus, and it implied the two used women and didn't have any regard for them, but that wasn't what she saw at all in Bickslow.

He was warm, attentive and so much sweeter than she had ever expected him to be. Add in the fact that he was, seriously, just about a sex god in bed and Levy was amazed no woman had latched onto him. Instead, they just used him, enjoyed his body, his talents in the bedroom, and left him, and he was too accepting of that as a forgone conclusion to things to expect anything else.

Well, not with her. While she admitted getting him into bed had been her motivation for approaching him in the bookstore, she had no intention of leaving it at that. She really liked Bickslow, a lot more than she'd ever thought she could, and while she could be shy, overthinking and quiet, when she knew what she wanted, she fought for it.

"I want that too Bickslow, I want to keep going with this…I…really like you a lot." She admitted. It was maybe fast, maybe pushy, she didn't know, but she felt she had to somehow get across to him she wasn't planning to just use him for sex, God she wanted that too but she also wanted the whole package.

"You do huh? Well, you know…while they make some incredible deserts here, I'm suddenly not wanting that, and I remember you saying you might not either." His eyes were heating and Levy felt her body respond immediately to his suggestion.

"I'd really like…you for desert…"She said then in a purr and Bickslow pulled her closer, yanking her chair around the small table so he could reach her. She was ahead of him though, and pushed her hands into his silky dark blue and black hair to pull his lips to hers.

He seemed pretty skilled at handling a public place too, managing to keep her out of his lap even though that was where she wanted to be and still kiss her with such heat she was breathless, on fire with lust and met his eyes with so much of it he moaned softly when he looked at her.

"Lets get out of here." He said with a distinct rasp in his voice that made her smile with pride, she was still strongly getting to him, though they had spent hours together earlier in the day, none of the fire had cooled between them.

Bickslow handled to bill and Levy was grateful his house wasn't far from the restaurant because she really was ready to jump the man in an ally if she couldn't get her hands under his clothes soon. He clearly felt the same too, finally stepping onto his babies who had been drifting above the restaurant while they'd been inside, pulling her up into his arms and flying them to his porch.

They fell through the door, Bickslow barely managing to kick it closed behind them and left a trail of clothing as they stumbled down the hallway to his bedroom.

Levy just couldn't get to his skin fast enough, needed to feel it, run her nails over it, her lips, her teeth. He felt too good, smelled so good, had this distinctive spicy scent to him that was just delicious.

When he lifted her up and laid her on the bed he surprised her by not coming with her, not climbing over the top of her but instead he slid over the bottom of the bed and wrapped her legs over his shoulders, drawing a cry of surprise out of her followed by a long moan as he put that incredible tongue of his to use.

Gods she loved his mouth and everything he could do with it.

It shocked her that everything, every touch, every sound, it all hit her even harder than it had that morning. Maybe it was because she knew more about him now, felt a little closer to him, more comfortable.

Whatever it was she was panting and gasping out his name, begging him for more within moments and he gave it to her, his lips closing over the sensitive little bundle of nerves, nimble tongue circling and pressing, teeth teasing until she felt his fingers, two of his long fingers slid into her and add a swift rhythmic invasion to his ministrations.

When she came she let loose a brief bable of amazed words in Boscan and he chuckled as he climbed up her body, kissing and licking and biting a path of fire up her body as he went.

"Wicked kitten, such words you use." He breathed back in the same tongue, it hit her hard, his flawless use of the other language, thrilled her and sent more heat pulsing through her center.

That started a heated, erotic exchange then between them as Bickslow eased himself between her legs and slowly rocked his way inside of her, a hand on her hip keeping her from forcing him in faster than he wanted to, his eyes on hers, a heated smile playing on his mouth.

"I need you…no teasing." She said in Sevanese, "so demanding, you'll have me, be patient…" He replied, his own use had this lilting accent to it she found enticing.

"But I like the hard piercing you do." She tried Gemman, it was a Boscan language, clan based, he'd mentioned learning it over dinner. "Heavy accent, so sexy, I plan to pierce you plenty, over and over until you forget every name but mine." He replied in it, and it sounded so much better from his lips than hers, so much more elegant, the idea he knew it better, spoke it better than she did turned her on intensely.

"Can you purr in Minstrellan little kitten? I'll reward you if you can." He whispered against her ear, rocking languidly in and out of her and Levy moaned hearing that language lilting in such a deep sexy voice. "What kind of reward do I get, best make it good, this kitten has claws…" She whispered back, her own use of it drawing a satisfied smile from him and he moved.

He pulled her up as he rocked back, tucking his legs beneath him and pulling her into his lap, wrapping her legs around him easing her upper body back so his now upward thrusts hit an angle deep and delicious inside her.

"Oh Levy…you…you feel so good." He groaned out in common Fioran. She pulled herself up, gripping with her legs so she could command some hard downward thrusts onto him, delighting in how deep he plunged into her and loving seeing him close his eyes and lean his head back, lost in pleasure.

"Nothing common, you're…ah…to amazing for that…" She chided in pants trying an eastern dialect of Minstrellan she loved because it was almost musical, sounded like singing. "Beautiful Kitten…you…are…incredible." He replied and she gasped both at his movement and how that language sounded rolling from his tongue so perfectly.

"Last one…ah..I…I'll need…to learn more…" He ground out in Joyan and Levy bit her lip, she didn't know Joyan very well, it was one she herself wanted to learn better "You…God so…good…you..can..teach..me..Joyan." She managed to get out then was just too consumed, too overwhelmed, this was over the top intense.

He was driving her body crazy while he was thrilling her mind and it just totally overwhelmed her. She drove down on him strongly and he met her thrusts with his own, their bodies colliding roughly and with mind numbing force until her end overtook her and she raked her nails over his back at the intensity of it.

He thrust into her spasming body in time to the waves she was riding until he joined her, and she felt his hot seed fill her body, his member pulsing deep inside her.

"I know 49 languages." She told him in pants after they had collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the bed.

Bickslow chuckled breathlessly "Well, you'll have to teach me, now that we have a real good use for them…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Erza hadn't known what to expect, why she was even doing any of this she couldn't quite decide but she ultimately, she felt, she just fucking needed it.

She had meant to save herself, for Jellal, but he didn't want her, and even if he was just lying, and he really did, she decided she was going to know what she was doing when she finally had her chance with him.

Getting Jellal was like a battle, or had become that, a fight she was desperate to win, and some practice could only help, she sure needed to know she had a chance, that she was desirable as a woman at all, she'd come to wonder if she was.

Maybe she had become too strong, too forceful, it had seemed to frighten men off.

Bacchus was fun, made her laugh, kept their conversation light though he shamelessly flirted with her and made it clear, thrilling parts of her she didn't even know she had, that he wanted her.

"I want to have sex with you Bacchus, I love another, and have never been with a man, so you can walk away, or take me tonight, I won't be upset whatever you choose." She had said bluntly as they had left the restaurant.

He pulled her against him suddenly, smiling down at her "Erza, I will make you so very happy you asked…" He promised.

Once at his hotel room she had taken the initiative, feeling a drive to have him that was deep and primal and basic.

Bacchus, for his part, was determined to make this whole experience intensely pleasurable for the gorgeous redhead. He'd watched the woman fight, gotten worked up plenty of times around her, wanted her for a long time.

She loved another man, he bet he knew who and the guy was an idiot for not making sure he was the one who took care of her first time. If he was going to neglect her, make her feel less than like the incredible beauty she was, well, Bacchus had no problems showing her how wrong she was and what a damn fool her love was.

He might pay for this one day, the vengeance of a wizard saint wouldn't be pretty, but it was worth the risk, she was so worth it.

"Why any man wouldn't just worship you…is beyond me." He said as she pulled his armor from his shoulders and he was finally able to pull her into a long hot kiss.

She really didn't know what to do, she was eager, excited, but awkward. Bacchus didn't care though, and he wasn't going to draw any attention to it, instead guiding her gently, using his hands, his body, his mouth to encourage her into the right movements.

As his fingers deftly started removing her armor she shocked the hell out of him by stepping back for a moment and suddenly glowing brilliantly for a moment, when the glow faded, she stood naked in front of him and he groaned approvingly, eyes devouring her luscious and ample curves before he reached for her again. Before she let him though she started undoing his pants and he smiled down at her, pushing a hand through her soft red hair and pulling a heavy lock to his lips.

"So beautiful…you are so fucking sexy Titania." He husked and she met his gaze in surprise.

It angered him a little, no woman like this should ever doubt that, she should never be left to wonder. There were too many candy ass cowards around her, not enough men willing to tell a gorgeous woman she was fucking gorgeous, they needed to hear it, no matter how strong they were.

"You mean that?" She breathed "I…I'm so…intimidating, I think I scare people." She said, frowning and looking down. Bacchus wouldn't let her look down for long, pulling her chin back up "Only the weak Erza, only the cowardly. You're sexy, alluring, so much so I'm damn near in pain wanting you, I'll show you…"

He pulled her hand to his hardened erection and she gasped slightly, looking down and he smiled "You see what you do? I bet half the time men run from you it's so nobody can see them getting a hard on because of how gorgeous you are."

She curled her fingers around him and he moaned, Bacchus wasn't one to ever try to hide his pleasure when he was with women. No, he wanted them to know how much he enjoyed them and he didn't care if they knew he was easy to thrill, loved sex so much he got carried away damn near every time. Let them know how much power they had, how much control they possessed, why the hell not?

Erza was completely entranced, Bacchus was a glorious specimen of a man, tall, muscular, a lifetime of hand to hand combat had made him acutely comfortable and aware of every part of his body and how to use it, and he had honed his body into an agile, powerful tool.

She respected him as a warrior, he was incredibly powerful, and the things he said lanced right through her and she drank it in, needing every word. Watching him react to her was so empowering, so intoxicating.

She drew deep spine tingling responses as she followed his direction and explored his body. He pulled her onto the bed with him, laying back and letting her touch him, kiss him, run her tongue over him and she felt her body heating up, getting more and more excited as she went. She found things that brought out strong reactions, made his muscles clench and sexy moans and wicked whispers fall from his mouth.

He didn't rush her, didn't tease her, just reacted and guided and soon his guidance became less and less needed as her confidence soared, her own lust taking hold and as her breathing got faster his hands got bolder, and he was more forceful, finally pushing her onto her back.

His hands knew where to touch her and she was quickly writhing underneath him, his mouth on hers, his tongue sliding past her lips to press against hers, plundering her and inviting her own responses.

When his hands closed over her breasts she arched up into him, her cry lost against his lips, her own hands tangling in his thick long hair. He tasted like cinnamon, spicy and delicious, and smelled just as good, masculine and exotic like she would expect of him.

His mouth left hers and she would have protested the loss if his lips hadn't immediately sealed over the peak of a breast and begun teasing her flesh, making her gasp and moan and press into his touch wanting more.

The hand that his mouth replaced slid down her body and her eyes flew wide as it slipped between her legs and his fingers stroked over her center skillfully.

"Ba..Bacchus…oh God…" She cried.

He smiled against her breast "So wet, your body knows how to take a man, how to make him want you…" He told her and he teased over her center, pressing against her bud there before sliding inside of her.

The intrusion was shocking but also incredibly heavy with pleasure, his finger delved deep, seeking out but finding barely a shred of a barrier. Bacchus smiled, it was common for women like Erza, who trained their bodies so heavily to unknowingly shatter their own virginity.

He added another finger, curling them inside her, stretching her, testing her, the woman had an incredible pain tolerance but he wanted this all to be about pleasure, with as little discomfort as possible.

She was writhing, getting hotter, wetter against him and he slid down, his mouth replacing his hand and making her scream in surprise.

Her legs over his shoulders he wrapped his arms around her and held her fast, she could fucking kill him without meaning to as strong as she was, and he didn't intend to even hint at her controlling herself, he could handle her, pleasure her until she shrieked, he just had to pay attention so her well trained powerful body didn't twist or clench in such a way that he could end up hurt.

Something like that would wreck the woman, he wanted her to let go, enjoy every moment with reckless abandon, and was skilled enough, he'd keep his own ass safe while taking her there.

It thrilled him, taking a woman like her, being the one she let do this to her for the first time. He'd set a standard he hoped Jellal would have to work to overcome, served the bastard right.

When she reached her climax it tore through her body and Bacchus pulled back, sliding his hand back between her legs, quickly moving his body there before she could clamp them together as he guilded her through the waves of pleasure, stretched them out for her, watched carefully for that moment when they were ebbing, when every nerve was still alive still but her body had gone lax with satisfaction, then he eased himself into her.

He wasn't a small man, his girth was a good bit more than his fingers and he felt her tense as he used small, slow thrusts to start working himself inside of her. "Easy beautiful, deep breaths…relax, just feel it, I need you…God you feel good…so tight…so hot…" he soothed and it was exactly what she needed to hear.

She wound her arms around him, smiling up at him "I…want…so much more…" She breathed and he kissed her, plundering her mouth with thrusts of his tongue that matched those of his body.

She relaxed into the rhythm he chose and without so much as a wince along the way, he was buried inside her to the hilt, still using short easy thrusts to that point, letting her body adapt.

"Bachus..more." She pleaded and he smiled, he didn't need to hold back anymore, not with this womans body, he was going to make sure she remembered this.

He slid back and she frowned slightly as he left her but he didn't fully pull out and when he thrust back in it was with such delicious force she gasped, and kept gasping as he took up a punishing pace that left her alternating between gasping and moaning and crying out for more.

She was insatiable but Bacchus was relentless, he'd suspected they would reach this point, that Erza hid a level of need physically he would have to work hard to appease and even his well trained and powerful body was straining, sweating, his breathing becoming ragged as she started taking up her own thrusts to meet his.

When she came again it ripped through her, her body seizing with intense waves of pleasure and clamping down on him so hard he couldn't restrain his own release and they rode it out together before he collapsed, rolling from on top of her and panting at her side.

"God…Titania…you take all I've got." He chuckled breathlessly.

She moved then, recovering faster than him, she didn't drink heavily like he did. She climbed onto him and her hands were on him quickly, her breasts sliding over his chest as she sealed her lips over his, unconsciously, without realizing she was even doing it, she started grinding herself against him and Bacchus was overwhelmed by her. He had no idea what the scent was she wore, he'd never noticed it before, but it hazed his mind, made all of his attention focus entirely on her and the pleasure she was creating, the delicious feel of her rubbing herself against him.

"You…are insatiable…" He groaned, bucking his hips up between her thighs as she kissed over his face and scraped her nails down his chest. "It's true…but so are you." She responded wickedly, rubbing herself more against his now hard erection and making him hiss his breath through his teeth as she grasped it, positioned herself and sank down on top of him, throwing her head back as he filled her again.

Bacchus had let plenty of women take the position Erza took, he enjoyed having a woman ride him, but never in his life had any woman taken it to the level Titania did. Her thighs clamped on his hips and she somehow slid her ankles up behind her hooking her feet over his thighs and getting this leverage out of it that allowed her to travel his full length and she almost drove the air out of him when she came down.

Bacchus was left grasping the bed to stabilize himself, his head thrown back as Titania rode him until he couldn't breathe.

If he'd thought he would be the one taking control throughout their time together, he'd been wrong, because Titania thoroughly used his body, worked him until he could barely move and when she reached her end it tore an orgasm from him that hit harder than any he'd ever had.

When she fell forward on top of him, for the first time since he'd started flirting with her and hoping they would end up in bed together, he wondered if he had the strength to keep up with her after all.

If this was how she took a man she didn't really have feelings for, God help Jellal.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gajeel slid slowly down to sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at Lucy and drawing a slow breath. He'd had barely any sleep, was exhausted, but he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his mouth.

The woman was remarkable, even fast asleep as soon as he was close she moved toward him, reached for him, and it made his chest tighten oddly as her arm fell across his lap and her cheek pressed against his hip.

Reaching down he smoothed her tousled golden hair "Lucy…come on Bunny Girl, I need to talk to you." He prodded softly. She stirred but didn't wake, mumbling softly "Gajeel."

He felt that sensation in his chest again and sighed, he had a lot to get done and less and less time to do it all. She had already thrown a massive mess into his plans and he was dreading the next week or so that lay ahead of him. He could be trapped in what the season did to him for as long as two weeks, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to be away from Lucy that long.

She had come to the edge of the bed to reach him so he slid off and knelt beside the bed, running his hand through her hair.

"Wake up Bunny." He leaned in then, kissing her and kicked himself for it right away when his whole body burned at the contact, he was in for one hell of a mating season this year because his body badly wanted her, his fangs itched, sharp against his lip and he pulled back heaving a sigh.

Lucys eyes flutered open, confused for a moment then they warmed when they focused on him.

"You should be in bed." She chided sleepily.

He smirked "I'd like to be, believe me, if I didn't have so damn much to do you'd be waking up to a lot more than a kiss."

She frowned, realizing he was fully dressed, his hair still damp from a shower. "What…where are you going?" She asked.

"To complete my job, then I have to pick up supplies and head out, by tomarrow night I won't be safe to be around anymore." He told her.

She sat up "But…we…" She was trying to get her head in gear but she was sleepy and frankly worn out from an entire night of sex with the ruby eyed man in front of her.

"I know Bunny, I don't like it, I'm gonna have one hell of a time through the season after spending last night in your arms, you're going to fucking haunt me I promise." He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Then take me with you." Lucy said "If I'm with you, won't that be better?"

Gajeel moved and sat on the bed again, running his fingertips over her cheek. "Bunny, I won't lie, I've thought about it, you know what it would mean don't you?" He asked, at her nod he went on "Hell there was about a hundred times last night I wanted to sink my fangs into you and claim you as mine, but…it's too soon, one night isn't a good foundation for a life time commitment. Our timing sucks."

Lucy bit her lip, she knew he was right, in a deep spot inside her she felt like a lifetime with him sounded perfect, but they hadn't even been on a date together, like he said, they only had last night.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked. He slid an arm around her and she wrapped both of hers around his waist, burying her face in his hard muscled chest and breathing in his metallic scent hungrily.

"Maybe two weeks. Can you take Lily home with you? He can't go with me, I wont be safe even for him to be around." He said, his breath warm in her hair.

"Yeah, send him here, I'll get up and get showered, give him the key I guess." She couldn't help the dejected tone she had, two whole weeks seemed like a painfully long time all of a sudden.

"Can I come see you when I get back?" He asked. Lucy pulled back and looked at him like he was crazy "You damn well better." She told him firmly.

He grinned "aren't you bitchy all of a sudden?" he teased "You should be sated after last night."

She smirked "Last night was just an appetizer Gajeel, I'm planning a feast when you get back."

His eyes sparked and he pulled her into him to kiss her, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, fisting her hands in his damp hair, kissing him back with all the longing and need she still had in great force inside her and the growl that rumbled up from him just fanned the flames.

"Fuck…why can't I get enough of you?" He gasped when they finally broke the kiss.

"You want me, I want you even more. We'll have to figure out the rest when you get back." She replied.

"Yeah we will…Shit, I'm already late. Wait for me Bunny, I'll get back home as soon as I can." With that he stood, started to go then cursed and yanked her out of the bed up into his arms for another searing kiss before finally letting her go and leaving.

Lucy stared at the door, her fingers running over her bruised lips absently for a few moments before heaving a sigh and heading to the shower. She would get dressed, make her contract with her new spirit and wait for Lily, then get breakfast and head home. She already ached missing him. Two weeks seemed like such a long time.


	6. Chapter 6 Living dreams

Levy stretched, smiling immediately at the feel of heavy arms around her, her cheek was against a hard muscled chest and she was surrounded by the exotic spicy scent that was unique to Bickslow.

They're legs were tangled, she'd never slept in a mans arms before, it was something she knew she would definitely want to do again. Looking up she saw he was still sound asleep.

He was so handsome, the unique mark over the bridge of his nose, the human figure that stretched its arms above his narrow blue brows was a deep dark blue, she'd thought it was black for a long time.

The mark of his magic.

Magic that kept so many people from appreciating him, but not her, she wasn't stupid enough to let ignorance influence her. This was a fun loving, bright, educated, warm man. That he returned every bit of her interest still amazed her but she was grateful he did.

She wanted to fret, felt herself wanting to worry about what was next, but that part of her was held at bay. She was happy, whatever happened she was going to go with it, follow her heart instead of overthink.

She had gone with gut impulse to this point and look where she was, wrapped in the arms of a tall sexy man who clearly liked her, said he did, who made her feel so many things she was lost in it all and amazed every bit of it was good, happy.

Her body was particularily happy with things, Bickslow was a mind blowing lover and knew how to draw Levys pleasure up to levels she'd never even imagined before.

She was absently running her hand over his arm, tracing the tattoo on his shoulder when brilliant red eyes cracked open, and his lips tugged into his almost constant smile.

"Morning kitten." He said in a sleepy tone and she smiled, he'd started calling her that last night, she found really liked it too.

"You're adorable when your sleeping." She told him.

He grinned "Just when I'm sleeping? Well that's a disappointment."

"You're usually alternating between cute and sexy when you're awake." She said, wantonly feeding the ego she already knew was out of control but not caring.

"Oh see, now you've got it. You know, compliments will get you everywhere with me." He told her, pulling her more against him.

"I love the way you speak eastern Minstrellan." She said in the language and he smirked "It's all about being comfortable with the dialect." He returned, lilting the words so perfectly she curled her toes.

"God that's sexy." She declared. He grinned "Never thought eastern Minstrellan was a sexy language."

"It is." She told him firmly "It's so pretty, almost musical."

"Well then, It was worth learning. You hungry?" He asked. She nodded then smiled "and in so many different ways…" She told him, earning herself a long slow kiss that curled her toes as much as his voice had.

"Come on Kitten, I have a huge bath tub…"

Between Bickslows roaming hands, his babies dancing around them and her own inability to think clearly with Bickslow naked the bath took a lot longer than expected and Levy was starving by the time she was drying her hair, dwarfed in one of Bickslows T-shirts padding into the kitchen to find him already cooking.

She leaned on the doorframe and bit her lower lip, he wore only some snug running shorts that left his well muscled thighs bare for her eyes as well as most of the rest of him.

Why this man got overlooked so much really was beyond her.

When he turned he stopped short, standing still and looking at her, eyes drifting up her long legs. "Damn Levy…you just get more beautiful every time I look at you."

Levy discovered a few more things about Bickslow that morning, one, he could cook, two, he was as fun in the tub as he was in the bedroom, and finally, she was, and she knew it and when it hit her she was grateful he was busy cleaning up after breakfast, falling in love with him.

It was happening so fast, just a couple of days ago they had barely ever spoken, he'd been one of the party boys, someone she thought was a fun oversexed pervy half crazy man that slept with a decent number of women, keeping pace with Laxus and that was no small thing.

But what were they? She'd never had a boyfriend so she wasn't sure how it all came together. Was that what they were? Had they even been seeing each other long enough yet? Were they going to keep going? God she hoped they were.

She pulled on her dress then and the resolve she felt to address this was unfamiliar to her. She should be terrified, should be confused and worried, but this mattered to her, too much to let those things deter her.

When she came into the kitchen he was leaning on the counter drying his hands and he smiled at her.

"You know, you always wear things that make those legs just…damn." He smirked, leaning back with his hands behind him on the counter and the sight of him, shirtless in those running shorts, the tattoo arching over his shoulder on the smooth tan skin, such a strong body, so toned and mouthwatering.

She almost forgot what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Bicks, do you want to keep going with this, with me?" She asked, unable to keep the hopeful note out of her voice.

His eyes softened then, and he reached out and pulled her to him, hefting her up and sitting her on the counter. He put a hand down on the counter on each side of her, she was eye to eye with him now and his expression held no humor or play in it.

"Levy I want to keep seeing you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. I…I usually don't let myself get pushy, but fuck it. I want more Levy, I want to date you, call you my girlfriend. I want the whole deal with you. I know it's quick, but hell with it." He said and looked down, waiting for the refusal, the turn down he was sure was coming.

He'd gotten more with her than he usually got, an incredible morning, dinner with her followed by an equally incredible night in her arms followed by all the fun they had together after they had gotten up. It had been the best weekend of his damn life.

She pulled his eyes back up to hers smiling "That's what I want too." She said brightly. He grinned "Yeah? I don't know about calling me your girlfriend…people might talk."

She laughed then "smart ass."

He caught her mouth with his then and she put her arms around him, kissing him fervently. She had a boyfriend…her, and not some tame quiet man either. No, her life was done being quiet in a corner.

Bickslow pulled her from the counter and held her against him for a minute before setting her back on her feet.

"So what would you like to do today kitten?" He asked.

Levy smiled up at him "aside from you? I do need to get to work on a translation job I've got, I need to get it in no later than Tuesday."

"All right, I'll be here for a while, I need to get in my workout then I'll head to the guild and check in with Freed and Ever. With Laxus leaving tomarrow we're not planning much, taking some time off so I'll be at your disposal for a few days." He grinned and Levy felt a flutter of excitement at the thought.

"Want to meet at the guild for dinner?" Levy asked hopefully. She was greedy, now that he was officially hers, she wanted as much time with him as she could get.

"I'd like that, you ready to go public like that though? I sure don't mind but you know everyone's gonna lose their shit, they always do with new couples."

Bickslow watched her closely, he was about beside himself already, so thrilled she was agreeing to everything he could barely contain it. His babies were swirling around up the ceiling, sensing his energy.

Spending time together in his house or at a restaurant or even in a book store was very different from openly spending time together, being together at the guild, that was letting their "family" in and declaring they were together very clearly.

He was fine with waiting on that, keeping to themselves, he was greedy enough and this was definitely still new enough he would hide with her if she wanted to. If she meant it, wanted to just let everyone know though, he was fine with that too, all the better, served that greedy part just fine too by letting every hungry bastard there know she was his now.

She smiled up at him "I kind of want everyone to know you're mine." She admitted.

She did too, strongly, the same odd boldness, the same potent drive inside her that had started her flirting with him in the bookstore, was it just yesterday?! It made her feel a need to make their brand new relationship known and not hide it.

She didn't need to be afraid, and she felt like Bickslow needed to see that she was proud of him, proud to be his and that she meant what she said.

Hiding would leave an out for her that would make him doubt even if he didn't want to, and she knew it, so she would move forward. It was fast, but like he'd said. Hell with it.

Their friends loved them, their guild was their family. She wouldn't hide.

He was kissing her again then, almost choked by all the feelings flooding through him. She wanted him, she really did, and wasn't ashamed to let the most important people in both their lives know it.

She wasn't going to date him in secret, she was going to do it in the open from the very beginning and no woman had ever cared enough, or thought enough of him to even date him, let alone this.

Gods help him, he could fall in love with this woman.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Sunday morning was usually a day Cana set aside for recovering from the prior two days so she could take a job the following week.

Sometimes she stumbled from a strange bed and emerged onto the streets of Magnolia trying to get her bearings before heading home. This was not such a Sunday. She knew exactly where she was, she just wasn't sure she really believed it.

Laxus and the Raijinshu took almost entirely S-class and SS-Class missions, as a consequence, they brought home huge rewards and Laxus owned a large home just outside of the city.

It was odd having spent so much time with her friends and in her own cozy apartment, hearing everyone talk about struggling with rent and such to be laying in such a beautiful house, in a spacious bedroom, looking down in sheer amazement at a sleeping Dragon Slayer that she had just spent all night in bed with.

He wasn't a random hook up either, he was fucking Laxus Dreyar, grandson of the Guild Master, S-Class wizard and a man she had lost a good bit of drool over through the years she had been in the guild.

Laxus made a point of not getting involved with women in the guild, keeping his conquests to random women who couldn't potentially cry on his grandfathers shoulder.

Everyone knew that about him, and while the women, including Cana, liked to have fun and talk about the handsome man, nobody really held onto any delusions about actually landing him.

Yet here she was, laying on top of the sleeping man as if he were a body pillow. God he was built, muscle on muscle and she loved the tattoo…

She smiled, it didn't taste any different than the rest of him, but overall he was pretty damn tasty. God what a sad line that had been, but incredibly, it had fucking worked, holy hell had it ever worked.

They'd fucked like rabbits in the bath house until they were both just about unable to walk and he'd told her he wanted to see her again, and if she wanted to see him too, to come to his house.

He'd taken her to dinner and then back to his house and they'd been all over each other the whole night.

He seemed completely enthralled with how she smelled, she knew Dragon Slayers had heightened senses and things like that were a turn on for them but she hadn't even really put on perfume, though he kept mentioning it.

He must have asked her more than a dozen times what had happened, why were she and the other women acting "Like cats in heat." He'd said.

"You know, I have no idea what you're talking about…" Cana had told him and then she'd slid a hand down his belly and that had ended the conversation.

She'd learned the Lightning Slayer had just about inhumane stamina in bed and definitely knew his way around a woman. He'd met his match in Cana though, she was very comfortable with her body, with enjoying it, and, knew her way around a mans body.

Granted, she'd never had the pleasure of enjoying a God-like body like his before but the principles were the same, the differences were mostly in the reactions. His were stronger, and resulted in a hell of a lot more pleasure for her.

So she was laying on top of Laxus' naked body, her own still so tired from the nights activities it was a wonder she could move.

Her small movements and change in breathing seemed to be enough to bring the Dragon Slayer awake and she was facing those "eyes that could melt any woman." Damn she'd been so right about that.

He smirked up at her "Damn Cana, you smell even better than you did yesterday." He observed.

It was disturbing to him, her scent was driving him to utter distraction. She always smelled good, but now there was this heavy addition to her normal scent, it was so…intensely female.

It made it hard for him to think past getting himself back between her legs. Gajeel was right though, something was definitely different, and the fact he just fucking could not get his mind off Cana all week had to be part of whatever was going on with the women.

He never got involved with guildmates, too damn risky, if he walked away from things a guildmate could cry to Gramps and make his life a living hell. Why he had broken his own very sensible rule and fucked Cana in the bath house where someone could have damn well caught them right at the Guild itself, was beyond him.

Her cheesy line had just amused him, then when she had run that hot tongue of hers over the lines of his tattoo, that was it, he'd had to have her.

Fucking mating season, he always got drowned in his own hormones this time of year, turned into a damn virgin teenager level of horny and started thinking about taking a mate, settling down, making babies and shit that normally would make his teeth grind.

Once a year it was like his brain flew out his ears and he thought with his dick for a while. It was horrendous timing, falling into bed with Cana right before he had to get his sorry ass as far from anything female as he could for a couple of weeks.

He liked her, he honestly did, she was sexy, fearless, could probably drink him under the damn table and she had a way about her, an easygoing only live once demeanor that really appealed to him.

She reminded him of Bickslow, and since the fun loving Seith Mage was probably his best friend and had been for years, it wasn't all that surprising that he was drawn to a woman who had a similar type of personality, one he knew he got along with.

He knew better than to treat this lightly, he'd known Cana for a lot of years, had fought alongside her, been in a seven year slumber with her on Tenrou. He knew she had confidence issues, and he also had to worry about her father, shit, if he screwed up Gildarts would probably scatter him all over Magnolia if Gramps didn't do it first.

"Regret it?" Cana asked him, half expecting a yes.

Laxus smiled and shook his head "Didn't plan it, wasn't something I ever thought I'd do, but no, I don't regret it Cana. You're a beautiful strong woman, I think I've thought about it plenty of times, I'd like to say it was your charm but that line of yours was a little weak." He chuckled.

She looked aghast "Hey, I thought it was ok…it worked, I got to put my tongue on this sexy body."

She bent then, running her tongue over his chest then and he shuddered, god how could she get him to react like this? It was like with her he was wired for sound or something.

So much, she overwhelmed him, her scent, her touch, her voice, it was all so much more…intense than other women. He'd never noticed it before about her but it was like every beautiful thing about her had been amplified and he was hyper sensitive to every little thing she did.

He'd slept with plenty of women, and he'd had his share of everything from dull to amazing sex but he'd never had anything as good as what he did with her and it stunned him.

He knew she was experienced, hell, the similarity to Bickslow probably included sheer volume of sex partners, so she knew her way around his body, and was comfortable and confident, bold even, in bed but still, even that didn't add up to the shattering orgasms and mind blowing pleasure he'd experienced with her.

"I'd like to see more of you Cana, you know I'm leaving tomarrow though, I have no choice, after tomarrow night nobody will be safe around me, so I need to get out of here until the season is over." He told her then.

She looked at him in surprise. "You…want to see me again?"

He chuckled, pushing his hand through her chestnut colored hair. "Yes Cana, that shouldn't surprise you, you damn near rocked my world woman." He saw it, the sad realization and he knew what she was thinking so he cut it off before she could let it get to her.

"I'd like to take you out, maybe for a weekend, how about Akane Beach? When I get back we could go and sort of…see where this leads?" She actually gaped at him.

He wanted to take her for a weekend at Akane Beach?! That wasn't a place you went just to fuck someone, you went there for fun, to enjoy time together. Laxus Dreyar wanted to take her to Akane Beach, and she'd about rocked his world?! Her head was spinning and in a good way.

"I..I'd love to!" She said, he grinned and pulled her to him, his kiss stirring her body to life quickly, and his too judging from what she felt against her hip. Smiling against his lips Cana decided she'd just let herself enjoy this no matter what happened, at least she'd have some serious bragging rights if things didn't work out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mira was an organized person, maybe not as much as she wanted to be, but she tried to keep things running right.

She was a busy body, she would freely admit that with pride, she cared about her guildmates and wanted their success and happiness, so getting involved just made sense.

Why she had never really paid attention to Max Alors just mystified her now. She'd been about overwhelmed by need for him at the pool yesterday, walking away from her promised viewing of the eclipse with her friends because, well, she had just needed to screw the man.

Once he caught her eye, that was it, no holds barred, no messing around, she watched too many guildmates do that, play games and lose out. If he stirred up her blood, she wanted to see how much, how deep that could go.

Pretty deep she smiled slyly, looking through her lashes at the sandy haired mage and getting rewarded by that bright smile of his. He wasn't put off at all by her tendency, as things got heated in bed, to get demonic, he'd been downright sweet about it.

Mira appreciated that, too many of the men in Fairy Tail were brusque, rude, gruff and rough, oblivious to the importance of their guild and guildmates, two things that mattered almost as much to Mira as her own brother and sister.

Max on the other hand, shared that with her, he was completely dedicated to the guild and its members. He worked tirelessly to promote the guild, and to make sure they had things to look forward to. His devotion to the guild and its members equaled her own.

Mira found that to be just plain sexy. They lay on his bed at his house near the Guild, plans for the upcoming birthday party for Asune spread out in front of them and Mira was just in heaven.

Max was only in a towel, his lithe form mostly bare, going over the decorations plans and Miras eyes started to just haze over with lust as he talked. Talking about moving up her photo shoot for sorcerers weekly and including Wendy and Asune as a look into the future of the beauties of Fairy Tail had led into their last round of heated sex.

Now she reached over and grabbed Max roughly, pulling the man laughing over on top of her. "Mira, you're insatiable… I like that." He said, dark eyes warm and heating quickly looking down into hers.

"Tell me more about the party favors…" she demanded and soon she was tearing the towel from around his waist and they weren't talking anymore. Gods she couldn't believe she'd never pulled this sexy jewel into a storage room before…she definitely would in the future, oh he wasn't safe anywhere anymore.

A few moments later Mira was on all fours, bent over the plans for the upcoming events, her hands into everything that was coming up for the guild for the next six months. Birthday parties, Bisca and Alzacks anniversary, the Easter Egg hunt, even the preparations for the Grand Magic Games.

It was glorious. Max was driving into her, her body just ablaze, eyes alternating between skimming over everything before her and clamping shut to enjoy Maxs attention.

God she had always wanted this much involvement, this much access. With her duties running the bar and keeping the records for jobs and the masters schedule it couldn't be helped, she tossed her hair aside, looking back over her shoulder at Max, her eyes closed as he moved inside her, his hands gliding over her hips, he was a tender lover and took such care to make sure she was happy.

It was how he handled everything, he cared, about the guild, about its members, and now, maybe more than before, about her. It was perfect she thought as she rocked back into his thrusts and bit her lips at the delicious sensations running through her body.

Gods, she'd never thought a tender lover would be her thing, she always thought she needed some kind of beast, but this appealed to so much more than just the demonic side of her. In truth, this was turning into the second time they were having sex and her demon side wasn't being drawn out because of the way he handled her.

She could enjoy it all so much more, explore passion as a woman not just as a demon and it delighted her. She had no idea she was missing out on something, but even as their movements became faster, rougher, the lightness of his hands, the kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders were just enough to keep her centered and relaxed inside her human form even as she came and screamed in pleasure.

Pushing papers around she bit her lip, panting and smiling at the plans for the Grand Magic Games, oh she so liked having this door opened for her, getting to put her influence into this all through Max. Not only had she found herself a satisfying lover, she'd found a partner who shared her relentless drive to serve her guild and its members.

Rolling to her back, pulling him into her arms so she could kiss that smiling mouth, she sighed into the kiss happily. So very perfect….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy looked over at Pantherlily and narrowed her eyes. Something he had said about Carlo, how the man had prattled on about moving the dead and the doll.

"There's no way to know if the doll is still haunted, but I have this bad feeling that we need to find out." She said. They were eating breakfast in the hotel restauraunt, and she was missing Gajeel keenly already.

Fuck my life and Dragon Slayer timelines. She thought, but she couldn't complain too much, her own "timeline" had contributed and she didn't regret one moment of the night they'd had. She just wanted more, a lot more.

She was trying to think of a way to find out if the doll still had the little girls ghost attached to it, pushing a piece of French toast around her plate when Lily said something else.

"Too bad Bickslow isn't here, a Seith Mage like him could tell." Lucy smiled "Perfect, well…seems like a lot to ask on a hunch but hang on Lily."

She pulled out her com lacrima and called Levy, she would be able to find Bickslow if he was even in Magnolia and not out on a job. Lucy doubted it though, Laxus would be going into seclusion just like Gajeel for a couple of weeks, usually the Raijinshu either took a vacation or stuck to jobs close to home while Laxus was out.

So the Seith Mage was probably in town and probably not busy.

Levy answered after a few rings and Grinned brightly at her "Lu! How's the job going?" She asked. By the looks of it Levy was at home, she could see the familiar shelves behind her blue haired friend.

"Going great, I need a favor Lev. Do you know if Bickslow is still in town?" She hated having to ask Levy to go to the guild and hunt the guy down but this was important.

"Last time I checked." A deep voice came over the com and Lucys eyes flew wide as Bickslow appeared over Levys shoulder. What the hell was he doing at Levys apartment?!

Then she saw Levy look up at the man and she knew instantly something HUGE must have happened because Levys eyes damn near melted when she looked at Bickslow.

"I..uh…Hi Bicks…uh…" She stammered, so shocked she didn't know what to say. Bickslow grinned at her "What do you need me for Cosplayer?" He prompted.

Lucys shook herself looking hard at Levy who still hadn't taken her eyes off the man at her shoulder.

"Ok, first, what's going on? I mean, I'm really glad I found you but who I just found you with and where? Yeah, what the hell?" She demanded.

Bickslow chuckled, then shocked Lucy more by leaning in and Kissing Levys neck "I'm gonna leave you to tell her Levy." He said and disappeared from the screen.

Levy smiled at Lucy and shrugged "So we're dating Lu, me and Bix." Her friend said and Lucy gaped for a few moments at her in shock. "W…wow…holy shit Lev, I leave for like a day and you pop up with a boyfriend? That's great though, really, Bix is a great guy I'm happy for you, both of you." She managed, grinning now at Levy who looked about ready to burst with happiness.

"Thanks Lu…it happened kind of fast, we know that, but it's right. What did you need Bix for anyway?" Levy asked.

Lucy nodded "Yeah, so, I got this job recovering this antique doll a shop owner here bought in Minstrell decades ago, one of those sleepweaver dolls. Anyway, a dark mage had stolen it, only thing he took from the shop too. I got it back, and handed the guy over to…uh…authorities but here's the thing. The shop keeper said the doll was haunted with the ghost of a little girl who had owned it. The dark mage said some weird shit, about having to have the doll, and about moving the dead. So I got the doll back, but now I'm wondering what the guy might have done, if…well, I'm worried the ghost might be gone or something….worse." She said.

It had been eating at her, but she'd been so incredibly distracted by Gajeel she just hadn't put all the thought into it she should have and now she felt really bad about that.

"You want me to come and check things out?" Bickslows voice came from somewhere in the room with Levy. "Yeah, I mean, If you aren't busy, I'll pay for your train tickets and everything, but I want to make sure there isn't anything…wrong." Lucy said.

Bickslow appeared again "Yeah we're on a break with Laxus leaving for his Dragon Dick sabbatical, there's a train in about 30 minutes Levy and I can get on, be there by tonight."

Lucy snorted at Bickslows reference to the mating season and smiled at the pair "Thank you soooo much you two, I will buy you the best dinner and get you guys a great room here at the Stargazer ok?"

"The Stargazer? Shit, save the dinner, I'm getting a few dozen of their cinnamon cookies! Come on Kitten, we need to get moving, see you tonight Cosplayer!" and Bickslow kissed Levy so hard the woman dropped the com and it shut off leaving Lucy giggling.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You can work on the train, come on it's even Sevenese, I'll help you." Bickslow was kissing Levy insistently and Levy knew she'd cave in almost as soon as she had said she should probably stay and finish her translating job.

At her sigh her boyfriend grinned and gathered up all of the books she had spread over her desk and was getting them all into one of her large canvas book bags while she packed her suitcase.

He finished well before she did and was eagerly "helping" her select underwear, holding things up only to drop them on the floor and shake his head. Levy snatched up the second set he dropped "What are you doing?" she demanded.

He gave her a wolfish smile then "seeing what they look like where they're gonna end up."

Levy giggled and gave him her own wicked smile "Do I get to help you pack?" She asked. He smiled, letting her shove him out of her way so she could finish.

"Sure, why not? He responded and Levy zipped up her case while he shouldered her book bag and they headed to his house.

Levy was learning quickly to adore Bickslows babies. The little totems were like extensions of the Seith Mages own boisterous personality but had their own mischievous streaks that sometimes even caught their master off guard.

Popo and Papa seemed to decide they were moving too slowly and Popo swept the bookbag from BIckslows shoulder while Papa got himself hooked under the handle of Levys suitcase and soon she and Bickslow were chasing the two totems until Bickslow heaved a sigh, pulled her back to a walk and leveled a look at the remaining three.

"Go on ahead with them, we'll be there soon you brats." He called, the totems swirled one last time around them and hurried ahead while he and Levy walked. He hadn't released her hand and she smiled, not wanting him to anyway.

She was looking forward to this unexpected trip. All of the time together was something she really wanted.

Once in his house she got in his way nearly as much as he'd pestered her until he figured out what she was after.

She would only allow him to pack cloths that were tight fitting, something that made him surprisingly happy to see being as clear a show of her desire for him as his little bit of play with her underwear had been of his.

"Fine, but if I can't get out of the way of something and get hurt you'll be the one nursing me back to health…in a tight little nurses dress…and nothing else…" He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"My boyfriend, the perv." She chuckled as he tossed a few more things in his bag.

"You know you love that about me." He grinned at her. She smiled back warmly "and so many other things…" she admitted softly, earning a kiss before they left and hurried to catch their train.


	7. Chapter 7 The Dolls

The sun was close to setting when Lucy watched Bickslow step from the train and sweep Levy down from the steps with an arm around her waist. She had very rarely seen him not in his armor and multiple layers before but he looked pretty good in jeans and a snug WorkX sports shirt.

She recognized the logos on it right away and was surprised to see it on him. With what WorkX clothes cost few people bought them unless they really worked out in them.

She had a few of their bras, a must for a woman with her bust on jobs that had her walking, running or in any way physically exerting herself. Their clothes were the only ones made that gave the support to her chest she needed and also didn't make her sweat buckets because of too thick fabric and fucking underwires…she hated underwires…

So him in a black one from their pretty pricey line of compression shirts surprised her, he wasn't a physical mage, his magic was more for ranged work.

"Levy!" She called and the pair spotted her and headed over. "Hey Lu!" The bluenette was just plain radiant, her happiness was like an aura around her and Lucy was impressed.

When she had left yesterday Levy was supposedly off to a bookstore and still single, now here she was looking like a cat that had swallowed the whole cage of canaries and Lucy was just amazed by it.

She didn't know Bickslow all that well, he was rarely without a smile and seemed prone to practical jokes and snappy comments that even the glowering Laxus wasn't immune to. He had a reputation that wasn't completely nice, but Levy sure looked happy and from the way her friend absently touched the Seith mage without hesitation, Lucy was betting the pair had done more than just go on date.

As they walked to the Stargazer Lucy filled them in on all that had happened with the job, admitting Gajeel had been the one she had handed Carlo over to.

"Gajeel is here?" Levy asked, lifting a brow and Lucy smiled "Not anymore, he headed out this morning about two hours before I called you but Lily is still here, he'll meet us at the Toy Shop, I sent him ahead to let Hespia know we were coming."

Once Levy and Bickslow had dropped off their bags at the hotel they went to the Toy store, Bickslows babies overly enthused at the idea chanting "Toys" over and over as they walked.

He had his visor in place though he was still lacking his armor, something he was hoping he wouldn't regret. With haunted things, a situation could turn south in a hurry.

Bickslow paused at the door of the shop and Levy looked up at him curiously as Lucy followed the sweet shop owner inside.

"Bix? What's wrong?" She asked. Bickslow shook his head slowly, clearly looking around in amazement.

"This lady has a shit ton of haunted items…" He breathed quietly "Lucy didn't mention any others…the lady has to know… no way this many don't stir things up…"

Levy looked wide eyed into the store, it looked like a really nice upscale toy store, with beautiful dolls and figurines and things lining antique shelves.

Bickslow took her hand firmly then let it go. "You go in with Lucy, see if there's a side or back door I can come in without having to walk right through the thick of things." He told her.

Levy was a little alarmed by his serious look and tone. No smile or hint of one was odd for him but she hurried inside.

Lucy was at the register with Hespia and Lily who was sitting on the counter with a half drunk cup of tea in front of him. "Uh…is there a side or back door Bickslow could come through?"

Lucy gave her friend a small frown, glancing back toward the door, Bickslow was still out in the street, having backed away from the door.

Hespia looked at them with a concerned frown "Is that your friend who will be able to tell if the doll is still as she was before she was stolen?" She asked. Lucy nodded and Hespia waved at Bickslow pointing toward the side of the building.

He moved off toward the alley and Hespia led them all back through the building to the sitting room at the back. Bickslow was waiting outside when she opened the door and the woman smiled at him warmly.

He gave her an odd look but came inside, eyes sweeping over Levy, Lily and Lucy. "I apologize ma'am, I'm going to keed some gear, could we come back in an hour?" He asked, smiling then.

Hespia nodded "Yes of course! I want to make sure the theif didn't damage my doll, she means a lot to me!"

Bickslows smile didn't falter "I'm sure she does, we'll be back shortly." He turned to the rest of them, smile still in place but Levy knew it wasn't genuine and his behavior was starting to really alarm her.

They filed outside and Bickslow started walking swiftly away, so quick that Lucy and Levy had to almost jog to keep up. He wouldn't talk to them until they were nearly to the Hotel. Then he pulled them aside, looked around carefully and drew a breath.

"Ok, first off, that woman has about 40 souls in there, at least 40 haunted items I could see, out of those, 5 of them are dark…evil as fuck, souls so black they don't even have threads of light in them anymore." He said quietly "No way she doesn't know, that many haunted items in one place and they're bound to do things. Now she, Hespia, I'm sure knows that, but whether or not Hespia is who is controlling that womans body or not is hard to tell, there are two distinct souls in it."

Lucy and Levys mouths had fallen open early on and Bickslow shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck to break some of the tension in him.

"So question now is, what do you want to do Cosplayer? My inclination is to see if "Hespia" is the name of the person who owns that shop, kind of see if the soul in control is the one that should be ya know? After that? Those black souls need to go and getting them out wont be pretty. I wasn't willing to try anything without my armor on, exorcising dark souls can get messy." He finished and Lucy was blinking, wheels turning, and a glance at Levy told her she was doing the same thing, so was Lily. "Ok, go get changed Bix, we'll find out about the owner of the shop while you do."

The Seith mage nodded, looked at Levy for another moment then hurried into the hotel while the rest of them turned to each other.

"I'd bet someone who works here would know something, that stores been there a while, locals have to know about it and its owner." Levy said. Lucy nodded and they split up agreeing to meet back by the hotels front doors in 10 minutes.

When they all returned all three had similar but wildly varied stories. "Well, Hespia is the owner, she has been since the guy I talked to was 4 and he was sitting with his wife and two children." Lily said.

Lucy nodded "Yeah the hotel manager said pretty much the same, Hespia has always owned it, inherited it from her mother Gladys, but the manager did say Hespia had been closed a lot recently and he was worried about her health." Lucy added.

"The woman I talked to said Hespia was the owner for as long as she could remember and, that Hespias son had been a nasty piece of work but he disappeared about 6 years ago quite suddenly along with his father. They just stopped being around and Hespia never told anyone why." Levy added.

"Did she mention the son or fathers names?" Bickslow asked this as he walked up alongside Levy, decked out in his usual gear from the purple plumed helmet through the black cloak, long sleeved shirt, black loose fitting pants and pale blue skirting that gave his legs extra protection, as if the glittering silver studded greaves, bracers and skull adorned paldrons weren't enough.

"Not the father but she said the son was named Chris." Levy answered, looking up at Bickslow.

She had seen him like this more than any other way but it still struck her, he looked like a different person under all that gear and his heavy visor had replaced the thinner one he'd been wearing, hiding half of his face.

"Well we better get over there." He said and they headed back for the toy store, Levy briefly wondering what Bickslow had in the small bag he was carrying now.

Hespia was completed taken aback by Bickslows transformation and Lucy let the Seith Mage take the lead, staying by Levys side and following the tall man as this time, he walked in through the front door.

He warned them before they arrived that it would probably be best if they stayed back and kept behind him. "Whatever happens don't touch me, and don't touch my babies, you don't want to know how many times I've done this sort of thing, trust me to handle it and be ok, got it?" He looked directly at Levy and she nodded.

She had seen him fight, watched him many times now, but this would be the first time she'd been at his side and actually been really invested in not wanting to see him hurt.

When Hespia opened the door at the side of the building to let them into the sitting area Bickslow had addressed her as soon as everyone was inside.

"You have about 40 haunted items here, and while most of the souls are light, good ones, 5 of them aren't, that along with the fact you're carrying around a soul that isn't yours along with your own in your own body has me pretty worried, Hespia." As he spoke Hespias eyes flew wide and got panicky.

Lucy started toward her to comfort her but Pupu blocked her neatly and she saw Bickslow signal her to stay back.

"What are you…what kind of mage are you that you know all of that?" Hespia demanded. Bickslow smiled "I can see things, I don't mean you any harm Hespia, we're here to help, but I can't walk away and leave evil souls loose, and those five are…" He broke off suddenly and when they all turned Lucy and Levy both shrieked in horror.

Standing in the doorway to the room was a Vulcan stuffed animal. Lucy had seen it with the others, it had been cute, with features made to make what would normally be a frightening beast look cuddly.

The toy didn't look cuddly right now though, the bright button eyes that had been a pretty shade of pink were now black and much larger than they had been, it had fangs now, and long claws on its hands and feet.

Lily shifted to his battle form beside Lucy and Bickslow stepped to face the thing, gently pushing Hespia behind him with the others.

"I need you all to cover your eyes with your hands and keep your eyes closed until I tell you it's safe." Bickslow said firmly. Reaching back he was holding something out toward Levy and when she tore her eyes from the abomination in the doorway that had started hissing at them, she saw it was his lighter visor.

She clipped it over her eyes startled by the odd way it effected everything she saw through the slits in the smooth cool metal. She had to blink a few times to get her eyes to adjust but saw the others had done as commanded, even Hespia.

When she started to cover her own, without taking his eyes from the stuffed animal, Bickslow pulled her hands down "You'll be fine." He said quietly.

She realized he'd done this, brought his smaller visor so she would be able to see him use his magic. She'd said more than once she wanted to, though she understood it was dangerous and why.

With his visor on, she could watch him safely and make sure the others were ok and keeping their eyes covered.

He reached up and pushed his heavy visor up and she could see his eyes glowing a deep brilliant green.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't really give shit, you aren't invited into this room, you can't remain in this plain, I'm sending you on." Bickslow said.

Levy watched in horror as the toy morphed a little more, opening a hideous black maw of a mouth lined with long sharp teeth in a smile that made her skin crawl. "You don't get to say Mage, I'm gonna kill you, have some fun with your pretty friends there, then kill them too."

The thing lunged but the babies were faster, Papa and Pupu hit the thing hard knocking it against the wall and suddenly there was a flash as green filled the room and she watched the doll morph back into the cutesy stuffed toy it had started out as. Bickslow snatched it up and tossed it into the woodstove at the back of the room before heading past all of them out into the store "Keep your eyes closed and hands over them, I've got 4 more to go." He told them.

Levy caught his familiar scent as he walked past her, and the reassuring smile he gave her. His eyes were still brightly glowing and when he walked out into the store all hell broke loose.

Levy stayed back with the others, watching Bickslows babies follow their master and noting that Papa came back to check on them a couple of times.

There was cursing, horrific voices shouting bone chilling threats, crashes and screams and otherworldly noises no human should ever have to hear. Through it all Levy heard Bickslow, his voice remained calm and low, fearless and confident. He gave chances, offered to send the souls on but they attacked and from the steady way the other room remained a brilliant green for minutes on end she knew he was dealing with them less kindly than he would have preferred to.

After nearly 15 minutes of chaos, the Seith Mage returned to the room carrying five capped jars that contained something dark and swirling. He set them on the kitchenette counter, winked at her then slid his visor back down. "Ok everyone, the nasty stuff is out of the way." He called.

Lucy walked over to the jars looking at them with wide eyes, trembling a little. The noises had been nightmarish. Levy herself was shaky, wide eyed, and watched Bickslow set a dark haired porcelain doll on the counter by the jars.

"Is this the doll?" He asked. Lucy and Hespia both nodded.

Glancing down and seeing Levy still shaking Bickslow reached out, grasping her hand and pulling her against his side, his arm going around her and she was amazed how much that immediately made her feel better.

He was so calm, his body solid and warm against her.

"Ok, there's nothing in it, a basic enchantment, but I can tell it was used as a container for a soul not long ago." He said.

Hespias eyes filled with tears "no… she was sweet, and gentle little soul, why would he have done that?" She cried, pulling the doll from the counter into her arms and sobbing.

"Why do you have another soul in you Hespia?" Bickslow asked. Hespia sat heavily in the chair closest to her, looking up at the tall mage with fearful eyes.

"Look, I can tell it's a darker one but not evil, you shouldn't be carrying it around in you, it's going to shorten your life and it could possibly take over your body. Whose soul is it?" Bickslow asked again.

Hespia heaved a sigh "My husbands, our son, he got into some terrible dark things, he was a mage and just…got dark, mean. We didn't know why but one day we finally couldn't let it go on, my husband went to take him to Crocus, to the council there, to see if anything could be done to help him and our son…turned on him. They fought and…both of them died. Before Grants soul left though I had a doll, one I knew had held souls before, and this…"

She held out a shaking hand then with a strange ring on it and Bickslow frowned, rubbing Levys shoulder before stepping away from her to bend low over the woman and look at the ring.

"This…it's only strong enough for animal souls ma'am, and maybe only one or two, I've seen these, black market crap, this couldn't have moved a human soul into a container…well, an inanimate container…" He said softly

He shook his head at her and pulled off his helmet then, letting her see his face and she gasped, eyes huge.

"I…I know what you are…" She breathed quietly, tears welling in her eyes "Gods I wish I'd found you years ago…I wish…" She sobbed.

Bickslow looked at the woman for a few moments, drawing a slow breath before speaking. "You have to understand something Hespia. You can't keep his soul inside you, you aren't equipped for that and it will shorten your life, not just by a few days or weeks either, more like decades you'll lose."

Everyone looked at him in shock then but Bickslow went on calmly "You stopped him from moving on, tore him away from the natural path." He said. Hespias eyes widened, taking on a desperate miserable look "I…I couldn't lose him, not like that, you don't understand!" She wailed. Bickslow held up a hand shaking his head and smiling at the woman.

"I don't need to understand why you did it Hespia, it's done and I'm not here to judge you, you need to understand though, when you did that, and locked his soul in your body, you doomed him. His natural path was taken from him, you're shortening your life holding him inside you and when you die his soul won't follow yours because your path is different than his. He'll become a lost soul when you die." His words made the woman stop crying and she stared at him in horror.

"No…no please that's not what I wanted at all…" She breathed.

He smiled at her "I'm sure it's not, but his soul needs to be put into its own space, his natural body is gone so he'll need a container, like my babies, see?" He held out a hand and Papa drifted down to rest on it "See? See?" The doll parroted.

Hespia nodded slowly, eyes moving between the doll in his hand and the Seith Mages calm eyes.

Bickslow looked at the others "I'll see you guys back at the hotel, you can't be here for this, even covering and closing your eyes wont be safe enough. Levy, you can stay, my visor will be enough but I only have the one heavy one so just you."

Hespia looked at him "You'll help us then?" She asked hopefully. Bickslow nodded and she lunged forward hugging him tightly, sobbing.

Lucy gave Levy a quick hug and leaned in to whisper "Hell of a man you got girl.", winking she stepped back with Lily and the pair left them.

Bickslow stood up straight and pulled Hespia to her feet. "Go and find what you want to use for him." He told her and the woman hurried out into the shop.

While she was out there Levy looked closely at Bickslow and he smiled warmly at her "I'll answer every one of those questions I see in your eyes when we get back to the hotel I promise. You ok kitten?"

She drew a breath "I…I think so, I'll probably have nightmares about stuffed animals, but yeah, I'll be ok."

"Come here for a minute." He held his arms open and Levy went right into them, pressing herself into his embrace gladly. "You're safe, I'd never have let you stay if I wasn't sure about that. Part of my new job, keeping you safe, and I promise I take it seriously." He told her, and she felt his lips on her forehead as Hespia came back into the room.

The woman smiled at them, now understanding why the Seith Mage let the little blue haired woman stay, the two were a couple and a cute one too. She held out a doll, a beautifully made man in a tuxedo.

Bickslow smiled, reluctantly pulling his arms from around Levy so he could take the doll. He turned it around in his hands, carefully going over it, his magic gradually sealing the doll so it could contain a soul.

After a few minutes he had Hespia sit back in the recliner by the wood stove and pulled his heavy visor from his head, sliding it over hers and pulling the visor into place over the womans eyes before nodding at Levy to put the one she was holding on herself.

"Ok, this may feel weird, it may even hurt, but stay laying back in that chair and try to keep your eyes closed for me ok?" He tilted his head at the woman, giving her his best winning smile and she smiled back.

"Thank you, for doing this…it means so much." She said and Bickslow nodded "The doll may not animate, the soul may not ever have the strength to do that because of the way it was pulled and held here when your husband died, don't feel bad about that though, just take good care of the doll." He told her.

She nodded and then laid back. Bickslow glanced at Levy who nodded and his eyes flashed to life, brilliant green taking up a radiance that flooded the room again but this time it was much more intense and Levy had no choice but to close her eyes against the brilliance of it.

Minutes ticked by and she could feel something was happening but she couldn't handle the intensity of the light in the room and kept her eyes tightly shut behind the visor.

She heard Bickslows breathing get harder and then, suddenly the light faded and when she opened her eyes he was sitting heavily in a chair beside Hespia, putting the doll into her hands.

"Oh! It's warm!" She gasped. Bickslow nodded, pulling his visor from the womans head "It might always be like that. The soul is in there now, and you'll be feeling better, more energetic without it drawing off of you like it was."

She hugged him, tears rolling down her face she looked at Levy "Hold on to this one dear, these mages, with hearts like his, so very special and so very rare."

Levy smiled "I know how special he is, believe me."

"Ok, enough, you two will make me blush, seriously." Bickslow chuckled, rising to his feet. Hespias eyes widened "Oh let me pay you!" She cried but Bickslow waved his hand "No, you already paid for the doll job, we're Lucys guildmates, Fairy Tail makes sure it gets jobs done right." He told her, taking levys hand, putting the jars back into the small bag, and then they left after Hespia hugged them both again.

They slid into chairs across from Lucy and Pantherlily for dinner and Levy had to admit, there didn't seem to be anyone Bickslow didn't get along with. He and Pantherlily immediately hit it off and the conversation swung into Dragon Slayers.

"It's been like this since I've known Laxus, he was 16 I was 15 and that first one, holy shit. He tried to stay home, went after this 20 something hottie from town who was unlucky enough to walk too close to the apartment we were sharing. Then he tries to kick my ass when I got between em." He was saying "Gramps had to come out, swatted him flat with this giant hand and that was the last time Laxus stayed in Magnolia for a mating season."

"What did you call it before Bix?" Lucy asked, the Seith Mage smirked "The Dragon Dick sabbatical. That's what it is, they have to take a sabbatical because they get their dragon dicks on."

Lily choked on his drink, beating his paw on the table "Oh I have to use that when Gajeel gets back." He snorted.

"If you can beat me to it." Lucy grinned "We could make a banner and hang it at the guild "Welcome home from your Dragon Dick Sabbatical."

Levy was snickering now "Make cards "Have fun on your Dragon Dick Sabbatical."

"Sell T-Shirts at the souvenir booth" Bickslow added "I survived the Dragon Dick Sabbatical."

They were all laughing hysterically when their food came and ate over more jokes and laughter, finishing with drinks and decadent deserts before finally heading up to their rooms. Having decided to head home in the morning.

Levy was pulled into a hungry kiss as soon as the door shut behind her and when she pushed her tall boyfriend to the bed and toppled him, falling on top of him she pulled his hood from his head, so she could get her fingers through his soft hair and drank in his kisses, thrilled as his tongue pressed into her mouth and danced with hers.

She started trying to get his clothes off but finally sat back and looked down at him with a frustrated look that had him grinning up at her.

"I wear complex armor." He snickered and she laughed, trying again with one of the clasps. Getting his clothes off turned into a game then, her trying to take it off him teasing her. He had her naked before she had half of his clothes off and his teasing turned wicked once the last article of her clothing was on the floor.

He was just too good at making her body want him Levy decided, his long fingers reached into spots he had learned drove her wild and he deliberately went for them. She was panting, aching with need by the time she lunged away from him.

Her move surprised him enough she had the time to grab her light pen from the floor and draw a simple but very strong script.

Bickslow gasped in surprise when he was slammed down on the bed, his arms pinned out to his sides. He couldn't get up either, his ankles were equally ocked down by whatever Levy had just done.

"Guess you need an advantage huh?" He teased and Levy climbed onto the bed kneeling above him tapping her light pen on her palm.

"Don't make me gag you too. Now how the hell do these clasps work?" She demanded with narrowed eyes.

Bickslow smiled up at her "I don't know, I get the feeling you're planning to wickedly violate me here, I'm all nervous."

Levy licked her lips, leaning down and running a finger over his lower lip slowly "Oh…I plan to do all sorts of wicked things with your body Bickslow, and if you don't cooperate, I'm not going to let you participate." She purred. Bickslows eyes narrowed and he sucked his lower lips between his teeth.

"Damn you're hot when you're wicked Kitten." He said.

"Tell me how to open this." Levy demanded, tapping her light pen on the clasp that held the pale blue skirting onto the belt of his pants.

She had found the buttons that kept the black overshirt hooked to that same belt and started undoing them though she could see even if she got the overshirt undone the pauldrons were going to keep her from getting his shirt off.

Once it was freed from the belt though she was able to push it and the snug compression shirt under it up and get to some of his tanned skin. Her tongue ran up his body and she smiled when she heard him moan softly, felt the muscle under her mouth tense.

"Tell me how the clasps work Bickslow." She demanded again, sliding down his body and grabbing the hem of the blue skirting to push it up so she could reach beneath its heavy barrier.

The black pants were just regular light weight fabric, not the heavy enhanced fabric like the over shirt and the skirting and her hand slid over the hardening bulge at his crotch, drawing a sharp gasp out of him as she started rubbing her hand over his straining member.

"Shit…didn't know…you were into torture Kitten…ah!" He gasped out as she fondled him and smiled.

She pushed at the clasps some more, one finally jostled until it opened but she wasn't sure what combination of her movements had achieved that and looked at him expectantly, her hand still sliding up and down between his legs.

She tugged experimentally at his pants but they were secured at that damn belt too however, the zipper wasn't and she slid it down, reaching into his pants giving him a victorious grin that had him closing his eyes and shaking his head.

She pulled his firm erection free of his clothes then and met his eyes with a wicked smile "Fine, keep the clothes on, I got what I wanted most…" She then ran her tongue from the base to the tip and delighted when he hissed a breath through clenched teeth.

She let his reaction be her main guide then, licking, sucking, kissing him until he was straining against her spell. It was useless, she could hold a bulldozer still with that spell so as strong as Bickslow was he stood no chance against it.

She closed her mouth over him, taking him deep into her, relaxing her throat then humming softly.

"Fuck…God Levy…" His breathing was hard now, coming in quick gasps, chest heaving, his hips coming up off the bed as she came down but she pulled back, looking up at him while she slowly licked at his base again.

"How do I open the clasps Bickslow." She asked again, He bit his lip, he'd been close and she'd fucking known it and pulled back, he'd sort of hoped her inexperience and her own desire would help him out here but no, she was too damn smart, too observant, and while they hadn't been together long, she clearly already knew his body well enough to know when he was nearing his finish.

Cuming in that sweet little mouth sounded as good as climaxing inside her body too, he was having a lot of fun frustrating her, he hadn't expected his clothes to be such a barrier, the clasps were difficult to open for a reason, it kept him from losing pieces or having them shift while he was in a fight. If they got hit or he fell on them for whatever reason they wouldn't come undone and would hold his clothes in place so he could move.

"Press down, slide up and pull out." He finally gasped out when she ran her teeth over his bare abdomen, it was too much, he was in pain now needing her.

Levys eyes lit up and in moments she had the clasps all free, his pauldrons hit the floor, followed by his shirts then she was tossing his bracers, greaves and finally pants and skirting all to the floor.

"What does all that weigh?" She asked incredulously and Bickslow laughed as she lay on top of him, moving up to start pressing kisses to his neck. "I have no idea, enough it keeps things from hitting me too hard to get away from." He replied.

She was moving over him then, kissing and nipping and it wasn't long before he was pulling at the restraint spell again. "Shit…Levy…I want to touch you." He admitted, he wasn't too proud to admit she was driving him insane and wouldn't hide his wants from her, not when it came to this.

"Mmm, you shouldn't have made me wait so long…now you're going to wait." She said softly. She straddled his hips then, grinding herself against him and he groaned, throwing his head back, straining again against the spell and she licked her lips watching those glorious muscles flex under the tanned skin.

She raised herself up, she'd make him wait to touch her, but she wouldn't deny herself what she needed so badly now. Sliding down on top of his length she moaned wantonly as he filled her, God he was just so perfect inside her, felt so incredibly good.

Watching his eyes she started moving then, riding up and down his length slowly at first then leaned forward, bracing her hands on his chest as she increased the speed and force. Bickslow did all he could to match her, the restraint kept him pinned enough he was limited but even so he was able to get his hips off the bed.

She was merciless too, alternating between the hard fast pace that would bring them both so close then slowing leaning back to run her hands over her body under Bickslows burning gaze.

She tormented him for some time, until she herself just couldn't stand it anymore and she drove herself to her end, her body clamping down on him and taking him with her she fell forward onto his heaving chest giggling when he let out a small stream of curses in a couple of different languages.

"My arms are about killing me Kitten, please let me loose." He was smiling at her, eyes so warm and she waved her hand, dispelling the restraints and smiling as he stretched beneath her.

God that felt good, all that muscle clenching and releasing like it did as he worked out the soreness she'd created keeping him restrained for so long. That he didn't get angry, hadn't once said a negative thing and even now was just holding her, pressing kisses into her hair didn't go unnoticed by Levy.

She doubted many men would take her teasing as well as he just had. She knew he was probably going to get her back for it, but also knew whatever he did would probably be delicious good fun.


	8. Chapter 8 The Weekend ends

A/N. Cheshire Cat, yes, there will be more of Max.

Illustre, I agree. They're fun as hell to write I hope more writers give them a try.

CoSmo, I've looked, there's nothing, it's terrible!

As ever, Fairy Tail is the genius of Hiro Mashima, I am but a lowly fan who needs her romance a little spicier than Hiro delivers. I hope everyone is having fun with this, I'm enjoying writing it!...DESNA

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Max was at his desk, glancing up checking on Mira who was still asleep on his bed. This really did all amaze him, the whole chain of events that had led to where he was right now.

He was a mild flirt, he'd admit that, it came with how much he enjoyed interacting with people. When a woman was beautiful and held her own in a conversation she was just attractive, far be it from him to ever deny that or pass up a chance to acknowledge it too.

He loved Fairy Tail, his loyalty and dedication to the guild and his guildmates ran deep in him, he had dedicated his life to the guild. Master Makarov had acknowledged that, and Maxs efforts during the 7 years Makarov and the guilds strongest mages had gone missing had been a large part of what had kept it going.

His contacts through Crocus, in the council and in the working wizard networks across Fiore had kept work coming into the guild, enough to keep them going. Lacking any S-Class wizards had been a painful blow, more so than anyone had expected even.

They had learned a guilds most powerful wizards kept its reputation going, allowed it to handle big high profile work that gained respect and notoriety, and when a guild had none, it suffered because it was forced to turn the best paying jobs away.

It had been a bitter lesson. One that wouldn't be repeated. After his return the master had made a new rule that the guilds full complement of S-class wizards would never all go to the same place for the same purpose again, there would always be at least one to remain with the guild to aid in its protection at home and assure its ongoing prosperity.

Max had been rewarded for his work, given the ability to have influence in all of the Guilds endeavors including its bar and over the last year in particular Max had gotten to spend more time with the beautiful woman now sleeping on his bed.

He'd fallen for her, he couldn't help it really, Mira was such an engaging and energetic woman, her passions so much like his own. After just a few of their meetings to make sure the bar was working in sync with the café and would have things to offer in line with whatever events were coming up he'd caught himself lingering, getting her to talk about so much more than their work.

They had become close co-workers, friends but he had wanted so much more, he'd absolutely ached for her after a while.

He'd kept it to himself though, Mira was beautiful, popular, famous and a powerful s-class wizard again in her own right and him? He was in the background. He wasn't weak, his mastery of his sand storm magic was good, he handled jobs well and could solo with no problems.

His ability to organize and plan meant that he also could come up with strategies that made most jobs fairly easy for him. He didn't take a lot of them, his work for the Guild paid fine and kept him pretty busy, but he took enough to keep himself strong and his magic honed.

When Mira had looked at him out by the pool his heart had almost stopped. He hadn't meant anything at all, had just made sure she didn't get hit by Romeos wayward throw of the Frisbee but her eyes had locked with his.

The heat that had flared up in that gorgeous gaze had taken his breath away, and when she had taken his hand, told him she had to talk to him, he would have followed her anywhere.

He had not expected to end up in the upstairs meeting room, door locked, Mira climbing on top of him after tearing his clothes off. She'd started kissing him as soon as she'd locked that door, and he had kissed her back, so overwhelmed he'd been unable to think.

He'd been enveloped in her intoxicating scent, he'd not noticed her perfume much before, always just vaguely been aware it was sweet and flowery, but it was so strong now, heavy with this spicy undertone that made his brain hazy.

Her lips were so soft and hungry, her hands so demanding and he'd responded, how could he not? He was already in love with her, had been for some time. He just hadn't thought for a moment she had ever really thought much about him. He was a co-worker, a guildmate, and friend on his best day, but nothing more to her, just in the background, cast into the shadows by the powerful forces that were the big gun wizards of Fairy Tail, men like Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray.

Those were the men women noticed. He knew it, he was in charge of the souvenir shop among other things for heavens sake, he knew what sold best to the ladies, posters of their strongest male wizards sold out all the time, as fast as posters of Mirajane, Erza, Lucy and Cana did.

Now here she was, stretched out on his bed like a cat, no he smiled, like a she-devil. Her silvery white hair fanned out on the dark green comforter, a pillow hugged to her.

He could barely believe how their evening had gone, or the night following it. She'd even called in and had Lissana cover for her so she could spend the morning with him.

He'd finalized a lot of the things she'd helped him plan, she came up with the most brilliant variations on his ideas too, things he hadn't hesitated to add into everything.

She was powerful force in bed, but Max wasn't weak, and his love for her drove him to handle her with great care an pay attention to every reaction, every move she made. It had worked too.

Max wasn't the ladies man Laxus or Bickslow could claim to be, but he was charming, and had been with a few women, dating was effortless for him because he just enjoyed the interaction so much and was so easygoing and happy to compromise. Still, with the experiences he'd had, and he couldn't say any had been bad, Mira eclipsed them all by so far it was staggering.

He was ruined now, he knew he was. If Mira walked away he'd never have a hope of being satisfied with another woman. He wouldn't be a clingy pet or anything like that, he had his pride, but he was willing to move mountains now to keep Mira now that he had somehow caught her attention.

He just wished he knew what he had done, what had changed to make her go from her mildly friendly attitude toward him to tearing his clothes off and fucking him cross eyed in a meeting room?

It was why he wasn't still asleep curled up with her in his arms right now. He knew he could hold her interest with the work he did, letting her take a hand in it more than usual would be great for the guild and also clearly thrilled her on lots of levels, but he did want her to take more of an interest in him than just the work he did with the guild.

It was something he'd test out once she was awake, something he prayed would work, maybe he wasn't as fascinating as some of the other men in the guild, but he knew he could make her happy, he'd do anything, sacrifice everything to do so, he loved her.

That, for Max, was the bottom line. The kind, loving passionate woman of his dreams was in his bed, in his life now, and he would do anything to keep her there.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gajeel grit his teeth. He'd rented an SE-Plug vehicle like he did every year so he could haul supplies up in one trip to his cabin. He'd found the place years ago, just a foundation with some burned timbers back then. Checked with the property claims and found it and 20 acres around it for sale pretty cheap so he'd bought it.

The first mating season he'd spent there he'd built the one bedroom cabin. The second he'd set up its plumbing and power, secured it so no squatters would try to move in and he'd been making improvements to it ever since.

By the time the moon had come up, triggering his dragons soul to stir the powerful drives and hungers inside him, he was damn near out of his mind already.

He was almost so wound up he could have torn the trees apart he was using for his project with his bare hands. He wanted her, needed her, it was already painful and it was only the first night. Last night had been uncomfortable, for hours after he'd left her, laying naked and beautiful in that hotel room, he could still feel her, smell her, taste her.

Now he was half out of his mind unable to get those things out of his mind, his dragon wouldn't let him push it away. He felt it, the powerful need to just get in that car and go get her. But she wasn't in Oshiban anymore, she had left that day he'd left her, probably shortly after he had.

No she was far away down in Magnolia, and even by train that was a days ride away.

Far enough she was safe from him, he thought, trying to get enough focus to work the log he had down so it could be set, he intended to add another room onto the cabin, usually he wouldn't be fighting with himself every damn minute or so though.

He'd known this was going to be hell, knew that by giving in to his selfish hunger for Lucy he'd spend the mating season in misery, but he still thought it had been worth it, even now.

His dragon wasn't convinced though, it wanted him to go get her, mark her, claim her, make certain she was his and would remain that way. Images of her, stretched out naked and panting beneath him, screaming his name until her voice broke played over and over in his mind, brought out by the primal need to mate, to possess, to claim what was his.

Lucy was his, he'd laid all of the groundwork, fucked her over and over and over again through that glorious night, she'd shown him she was even a capable hunter in her own right and damn that was sexy.

She'd looked so perfect in that close fitting dark blue dress she'd been in, in her stocking covered feet, stalking after that dark mage. He felt a thrill through his body at just that thought.

Fuck he was in for a long season this year.

Why hadn't this happened sooner? Why hadn't Lucy put on her strength and independent woman mantle earlier so he would have had some time with her before now?

It wasn't that if they wanted to he couldn't claim her whenever throughout the rest of the year, but having her up here?

He stilled in his motion of applying sealant to the log he'd just put in place. God having her up here right now, one thing was certain, they wouldn't leave the bedroom for days, she'd be lucky to get any sleep as badly as he wanted her, and strong as his dragon blood was blazing through his veins screaming for her.

Rumbling a frustrated growl, he pressed the log firmer into place and finished sealing it there before talking away, eyes blazing. He sniffed at the air, searching for something, anything he could vent his fury on and smiled darkly. Something male was within range, it wasn't human, but it was too close to his territory and he was too badly needing to let his dragon have something.

He ran through the trees, breathing deeply, working to identify the scent so he could plan his initial attack. Vulcan, more than one too and that just made him happier, made his smile get darker.

When he burst out of the trees to where three large male Vulcan were wrestling over some unknown disagreement the beasts barely saw what hit them.

Only one, the largest, even gave Gajeel a moment of challenge, and even that ended quickly, the Iron Dragon was in his full glory, and stood panting, looking around hopefully for more battle over the three dead Vulcans within minutes of reaching the beasts.

Snarling he curled his lip back from long fangs, scenting a deer, prey, and tonight he had no desire to cook and try to use delicate utensils, not as frustrated as he was, no, tonight all the dragon wanted was blood, to sink its fangs into pliant warm flesh and tear prey to pieces. If it couldn't have the mate it wanted, it would sate other primal urges.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy heaved a sigh, rolling out of bed a little resentfully. She hadn't slept well, she had gotten one night, the one she had spent curled up with Gajeel, free from her dreams but they were back now, and worse than before.

Now there weren't any misty hazey images, there was no wondering who was making love to her, now she clearly saw him, her eyes and hands feasted on the muscled expanses of flesh the Iron Dragon offered in such delicious abundance.

She knew what that thick black hair felt like clutched in her fingers and knew what piercings on a long thick cock felt like plunging into her body. She even knew well how it all felt soft and slow, rough and wild, and from several different positions, they hadn't stopped, had fucked repeatedly through that night neither one seeming to get their fill and both strangely able to go until they had made the choice to stop.

She knew it was incredible, knew she wanted more, there were no doubts anymore, she had it bad for the dark haired man and her dreams were tormenting her with her desires.

She hadn't wondered why she was able to go as long as she had. It made sense with Gajeel, teetering on the brink of mating season, when his dragon magic overwhelmed him and pumped his primal urges into overdrive, he was made to be able to go for days on end then repeatedly, insistently for however long it took until the mating was fully sealed, until the woman he had taken was completely his and he was hers, their souls joining on every level, drawn together through weeks of passion, weeks of his unfaltering attention.

Lucy groaned, God what would that be like? She should have been more stubborn, should have demanded he take her with him. But no, the whole lifetime commitment thing was there. Being mated to him would be something stronger than marriage, she really would fully belong to only him for the rest of her life.

No other man could have her, no other man could ever stir fire within her but him. On the flip side it was the same the other way, he would be completely hers, his body, heart and soul, on the deepest level possible, and that sounded pretty fucking amazing.

Love though, that she was unsure about. Pasion she and Gajeel shared in every way, in bed they were a perfect match, but they couldn't spend their whole lives fucking.

She snorted, well, not entirely anyway, they would need to work and prepare food occasionally. If she had a man like him permanently, uh, yeah, there would be some household rule about him wearing as little as possible, no shirts allowed on while inside or something, and she sure as hell would be on that hot body every chance she got.

She heaved a sigh as she turned her shower on, running icy water over herself and hissing through her teeth as it covered her heated body. Served her right if she gave herself a heart attack doing this, she needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

They had wrapped up the whole thing with Hespia, Bickslow had really come through there, that poor woman, Lucy was glad she'd followed her hunch and called for the Seith Mages help.

For one thing it had probably saved Hespias life by many many years and for another thing, now she knew her best friend was sleeping with the man, dating him, that was a hell of a thing!

Levy with Bickslow! Holy cow. She could see the appeal. Watching Bickslow tonight had given her a glimpse at the man behind the visor. If that was really him it was no wonder Levy had looked so, well, damn, her best friend had been looking at the Seith Mage with open adoration while he had been busy with Hespia.

His care with all of that, how he'd handled it all had been impressive. He'd come a long way since the battle of Fairy Tail. When she had beat his ass HAH!

She bit her lip, it wasn't nice to gloat even mentally over beating your best friends boyfriend in battle, and truthfully she wasn't sure she could do it again and Bickslows heart hadn't exactly been into the fight anyway.

She turned up the warm water, her teeth were about to chatter and hypothermia in the shower wasn't going to help her. Clearly it wasn't helping keep her thoughts clean either as another image of Gajeel stretched out on the hotel bed underneath her while she had ridden that gorgeous body of his.

No! Bad Lucy, down girl, Crap, it was only Monday morning, she still needed to meet Levy and Bickslow for breakfast and Pantherlily was out in the bedroom waiting for her.

Two weeks? She was going to drop dead of sexy man withdrawl. She smirked, rinsing her hair a final time and stepping from the shower to dry off and dress in her comfortable jeans and a cute yellow blouse, prefect travel clothes for a day on the train.

Once back in the bedroom she grinned at Lily then set to strapping on her sandals, the exceed watched her for a moment. "I miss him too." He said "Though probably for very different reasons."

Lucy cursed inwardly, freaking cat was as bad as a Dragon Slayer with his nose. "I sure hope so!" She smiled, and Lily returned it as she was about to grab her suitcase Virgo popped up "Punishment princess?"

Lucy rolled her eyes "Yeah no, though you could have waited for me to call you." She pointed out. Virgo cocked her head "Are you not about to depart? Do you not wish for me to hold your baggage in the spirit world?"

Lucy sighed, "You're right Virgo, I am and I do, thank you." The maid bowed and Lucy gave her apologetic smile before she took the luggage and was gone. Pantherlily sitting on her shoulder Lucy left the room, her last view of the bed setting off a sudden strong wave of sadness and frustration.

Fuck, she missed him, damn Dragon had left her wanting him more than ever before and that was saying something considering how badly she'd been wanting him.

Months, it had been months in the making. When she hadn't been so wrapped up in the chaotic whirlwind that was Natsu anymore her life had settled into this new rhythm with her pushing herself to improve her skills and not allowing herself to to start feeling pitiful or lonely.

It had been so hard at first and she'd probably cried an ocean of tears, but eventually the training, the solo missions, her own strength, the company of her friends in the guild, it had become enough. It had eventually fulfilled her, and that was when she had started noticing Gajeel.

Levy had harbored a crush on the Iron Dragon, so he'd been off limits but Levy said she wasn't going to pursue it anymore.

"We're so different, I'm serious and so is he, it's like we almost drag each other down. He's gotten to be…well…like my Natsu Lucy, a great friend, but he just can't be more, I…I need…well I don't know what I need, but while I still think he's hot, yeah…it isn't there." She had said one day as they had been sitting at Lucys kitchen table doing their nails.

It was like the door opened then and Lucy had started paying attention to the Iron Dragon Slayer more, they had gone on a couple of jobs, in a group of course, with Erza and Gray and she'd been able to get to know him a little more.

It wasn't as much as she wanted though, and with everything she learned, the tiny inches closer to him she would get made her hungry for more. He'd touched her once, only to save her from falling on her face, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him, her back against his chest and he'd said something by her ear about watching where she put her feet more, his mouth by her ear, his warm breath on her skin, it had set a fire that never went out in her.

His dark brooding nature didn't bother her in the least, she was over the top bright herself and she definitely wasn't intimidated by him. He'd beaten and tortured her as much as he had Levy but that part of their past didn't deter her at all.

She got he was fighting his own darkness and his struggles with that, the determination he showed with it and how much he had grown since joining Fairy Tail, it was all just more she loved about him.

Her steps hitched as she walked into the restaurant and Lily unfurled his wings and hovered by her looking at her curiously.

"Are you allright Lucy?" The exceed asked. Lucy smiled at him warmly "Yeah, hey, we need to get orders going with the bakery, you want to take home some tarts and pies right? I'd love to get one of their Strawberry cakes for Erza, cookies for Bickslow and a tray of their fudge to take home."

Lilys eyes widened "Yes! You're right I don't want to go home without a good supply and I wanted to find out if they shipped to Magnolia too, I'll take care of that right now, please order me some pancakes if you would Lucy, I'll join you all as soon as I'm done getting our orders in. Hopefully I can have some to snack on on the train ride home…" He was already drifting away toward the bakery doors on the other side of the massive lobby and Lucy smiled after him, heaving a breath to steady herself.

Love…she had thought it, had been thinking about it a lot lately when her mind wasn't completely lost in the gutter. What she loved about Gajeel was damn near everything, even his rough mouth thrilled her a little instead of putting her off.

Yikes, was she falling for the man? Had she already fallen? It was a little much for her at the moment. She didn't like it when confusion made her feel scattered, that was how she'd been for too long.

Come on Lucy, what do you want, goals matter they give you direction and somewhere to focus. She started toward the restaurant then, no more over thinking, it always led to trouble when she did it. No, if she was falling for Gajeel, or had already fallen for the man, whatever she felt she could focus it better when the man himself was back.

He was a goal, the outcome mattered less, fate would handle that, but she would focus on Gajeel, getting to know the man better, getting closer to him. Their shared powerful attraction for each other certainly opened the door for her and she was going to walk through when the Iron Dragon came back.

Until then she would miss him, it was Ok for her to do that she decided, hell they'd had sex, a whole lot of sex, she bit her lip, oh God the sex they had had….

Damnit, she needed to find Levy and Bickslow, she had to get her mind going in less steamy directions or she'd go crazy.

Finding them kissing at their table didn't help much, succeeding in increasing the ache that had building in her since yesterday morning when Gajeel had left.

They were adorable though, serious "aww" welled up in Lucy and had the place not been fairly busy to the point her reaction would have drawn attention Lucy would have let that out just to see their reaction.

She had to admit, Bickslow wasn't bad looking. He wasn't as brawny as Gajeel, didn't have those piercings on angled features…long black hair…. Fuck her life she was hopeless.

"Ahem, you two didn't get enough done in your room huh?" Lucy grinned wickedly sitting across from the oblivious couple.

Levy pulled back with a start and blushed, though not as much as Lucy would have expected, usually the woman would look like a tomato with blue hair over things with much less embarrassment potential than being caught crossing tongues with a man in a crowded restaurant.

It stuck Lucy again, Levy had a boyfriend, a real one, not just an awkward crush or two men following her around like puppies. Lucy had never seen the little bluenette look at anyone like she looked at Bickslow.

It almost gave the blonde a Mira like "aww what will the babies be like" sort of feeling. One she shook quickly, snatching up a menu lest her mind wander to similar thoughts of her and Gajeel.

"Where's Lily?" Bickslow asked "Placing a large Bakery order, he's hoping they can fill some of it so he can eat himself into a kiwi tart coma on the ride home." Lucy replied with a smile.

They ordered and Lily made it just before the food arrived and happily dug into his plate full of pancakes while Levy talked about getting her latest translation job done.

"You're helping." She gave Bickslow a pointed look and Lucy frowned. "How's he going to do that?" She asked.

Buckslow smiled "I may not be known for it Cosplayer but I have an education. I can read, write and speak in six languages, one of em happens to be Sevanese." He told her.

Lucys brows went up and she gave the Seith mage an impressed nod. "Noted, so is that the language you're working with them?" She asked Levy who smiled "Yeah and since Bix insisted I come along on this trip with him he promised to help me with it. It's due tomarrow."

"We should get a private car then so you have space to work." Lucy said, thinking as she did that it would also give her a chance to sleep, she needed rest.

They agreed that was the best idea, so, when they left Lily flew ahead to see about reserving a car and was smiling when they caught up to him. "Got one. I already contacted the bakery too, they're loading what of my order they could fill this morning right now, train leaves in 20 minutes." He said proudly.

So the ride back to Magnolia was speny with Levy and Bickslow in a what Lucy decided was a position she herself wanted to experience one day soon.

Bickslow sat on the bench seat by the windows of the car, one long leg bent against the back of the bench, Levy sat between his long legs, using his chest as a back rest while she reviewed text and translated it onto a separate tablet. Bickslow had the other half of the texts and was also working at a good clip, nearly keeping pace with the script mage.

They looked completely at ease, it was odd it seemed to have happened so quickly for them, they fit together so well it amazed Lucy she'd never even thought of Bickslow and Levy as a possibility.

His bright happy personality though lit the script mage up, energized her and clearly kept her happier than Lucy had ever seen her. Levy was bold with him too, touching him, even now her hand was absently rubbing the mans thigh when she wasn't writing.

Bickslows acceptance of her touches though, his open encouragement of them seemed to make a part of the little script mage just bloom. Lucy had never once seen the man refuse any advance Levy made, even when she would run her hand under the hem of his shirt he would just tighten his arm around her or kiss the top of her head or shoulder.

Lucy lay back on the small pull out bed and willed herself to sleep, she wanted that affection. She knew Gajeel wouldn't be openly demonstrative like Bickslow was with Levy but Lucy didn't need public displays, she sure wanted cuddles though like Levys was getting in abundance across the train car.

Levy saw her friend trying to rest, she knew Lucy had to be missing Gajeel, though the woman might deny it, Levy had seen her watching Gajeel ever since she had told her she herself wasn't pursuing anything with him.

She hoped Lucy could work it out too, with her bright and bold personality, if anyone could pull Gajeel out of his shell it was her.

She'd wanted to be that person, but it wasn't really in her, she had her own dark points, her own doubts and far too many fears.

Now, leaning against Bickslow, running her hand over his firm thigh, feeling his occasional kisses to her hair and shoulders and watching him steadily help her work through the translation, this sort of thing, what she was doing right at that moment she knew Gajeel could never give her.

It was wrong to expect it too.

Gajeel was a force unto himself and deserved to stay that way, and he could be more himself with a bold and bright woman like Lucy.

Levy would happily curl up with her Seith Mage, fall into bliss hearing his deep voice speak to her in sultry languages and bury herself in his easy hugs and near constant smiles and easy going personality.

Three days, it was how long they had been seeing each other but she felt like she'd known him forever, technically she had known him for a long time just not this way, not the real man behind the visor and wicked grins.

She had gone from a shy, nervous book worm to whatever she was now, she wasn't completely sure yet either because it was all so new she was defying her own strong ability to define things.

One thing she knew, she was happy, happier than she had ever been. There was so much to be said for a the touch, the closeness, of a lover. Bickslow was a friend, had been all along, but now he was more, a lot more, and whatever else he was made her heart warm, her blood heat and thrills of happiness surge through her unexpectedly.

It didn't take much, he wasn't offering her the world, they weren't in love, but they very much enjoyed each other and both wanted a lot more of that so the potential for real love to happen was there.

She wondered how it would feel. Being in love. She'd never been, she'd had crushes, tried dating, but nothing really life altering or anything had ever come of any of that.

This though, what was happening with Bickslow, this was altering her, changing her from the moment he'd noticed her in the book store. Something about him brought out something in her and it was something she liked and wanted to keep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The first week went by a little painfully. Lucy found herself teetering between being depressed and being a cast iron bitch (Canas words) although Cana wasn't much better, she just didn't bother with the depressed part dedicating herself entirely to being the most accomplished Dragon Slayer deprived bitch she could possibly be.

It only took a couple of days for their Guildmates to figure out that unless you were bearing alcohol or some form of treat it was safest to stay clear of the two women.

There were things happening though. Levy and Bickslow made no effort to hide their relationship, though they also didn't come out and say anything to anyone.

By the fourth day, with whispers behind hands becoming too prevalent for Levy she rose from where she was sitting by Jet and Droy and beckoned Bickslow who was talking with Freed and Elfman at the table the Raijinshuu usually sat at.

Levy stood in the middle of the hall waiting for the Seith mage who was giving her a curious questioning look as he came up to her. "What's up kitt…mphhm!" Just that quickly, before he could get out his sentence Levy leapt on the man wrapping her legs around him as well as her arms and yanking his lips to hers in a kiss that had the guild, once they had picked their jaws off the floor, hooting, wolf whistling and cat calling then settling into cheers and some members yelling at them to "geeze ok, get a room already!"

Thus ended the whispering behind hands about whether or not the guilds pretty little script mage was dating their Seith Mage. Jet and Droy were both horrified by the realization.

They had both suspected, Levy had openly sat down with Bickslow for a few meals by that point, and the pair had been rumored to have been seen kissing outside the guild, holding hands, and, when Levy retreated to work on something Jet and Droy had checked her usual study spots and been unable to find her.

When they had asked her where she was she had, without hesitation said "I took my books to Bickslows because it was too noisy at the Guild and Fairy Hills."

So they had known but been in a state of denial until they watched the bluenette latch onto the Seith Mages mouth and kiss the man until he staggered and had to lean on a table to avoid falling over. Then there was no way to doubt it, Levy and Bickslow were officially an item.

Bickslow, for his part, was handling things as best as he could. He'd thought dating Levy would be somewhat calm, but with Levy came Levys friends, and her team and once they all found out that when they couldn't find Levy his house was a good place to check, AND that his house was right off the main market district street and oh so convenient a place to stop and rest before heading home after a day of shopping.

Bickslows house rarely saw quiet after that. He was used to Freed coming over a couple of times a week. The man had helped Bickslow restore the house, and the gorgeous study behind the kitchen was entirely Freeds work.

Levy had about been in heaven discovering it when Bickslow had finally shown her around his house. 12 foot vaulted ceilings, a curved window seat, fireplace, floor to ceiling bookshelves made of mahogany, a large desk, comfortable couch and two overstuffed recliners set up with tables and lamps next to them.

Of the dozen massive book cases lining the walls of the study only two were full, the rest held odds and ends, knick knacks Bickslow had acquired over the years. It had become Levys favorite place to work since Bickslows house tended to be quiet and Freed had set up runes so that even when it wasn't, the study was kept that way.

Even Lucy took to dropping by after shopping trips or on her way to shop so she could drag Levy along with her.

Jet and Droy took some getting used to, but Bickslow was good at handling people and so easy to like even Levys irritable, jealous, often irrational team mates started treating him well.

Erza showed her face late in the week and when she would not divulge where she had been or with whom but had blushed when Cana had asked if it involved an exchange of bodily fluids that was it. Cana declared an official crisis and need to have a girls night.

"We're going to the Heavens Gate club in Hargeon. It's an easy train ride we can make the 2am train back to Magnolia and if we're all too drunk to get home from there, Levys boyfriends house is pretty close to the station so it we'll crash there."

Bickslow had looked up and started to protest but then thought better of it, he'd lock his damn bedroom door that night and hope his house survived.


	9. Chapter 9 Thus ends another season

A/N seriously, this story is just dominating my days right now LOL. It wants to be written and who am I to hold it back?

Leoslady4ever. Thank you, you're a favorite author of mine, I saw your name show up and just about fangirl squealed, that's saying something for me too, I'm a lady with a Hockey Goalie with twitchy reflexes for a husband, squeals in my house can have dangerous repercussions. Glass up, I'm happy you're happy.

Roses, you aint seen nothin yet, Bix has alot to deal with in this chapter.

Without further ado...Enjoy, hugs and kisses Fairy Fans...DESNA

Laxus wasn't faring well. Every season it got worse and he'd griped about to Gajeel once and had the Iron Slayer glare at him.

"What do you expect Bug Zapper? Come on, your inner dragon wants you to make fucking babies, you need a mate for that so every year you aren't mated the season is going to get harder and harder on you because your instincts and drives are going to get stronger every year to try and get your ass in gear." Gajeel had rolled his eyes, he honestly sometimes hated that his father had been responsible and had enough foresight to have actually taught Gajeel these things.

Laxus had zero dragon teaching under his belt, he had to go on what his grandfather, Porlyusica and books could teach him. Limited resources to say the least.

Gajeel had become the only reliable source of insight he had on his dragon instincts and while the two had become friends, they weren't exactly close.

Still, he hadn't expected it to be so bad. He loved this little cottage by the beach east of Akane. Far enough from everything it never had visitors but still close enough it was easy to get to.

He usually spent the season sunbathing, swimming, training and mountain climbing on the cliffs a short walk from the cottage that sat out over the water on stilts protected by the protruding cliffs to its west and tucked into a natural lagoon area.

He'd bought it years back as a retreat and always spent the season there. He'd tried to enjoy what he usually did but the moment his mong wasn't focused on something he was thinking about Cana.

Long brown hair, soft eyes, silky skin and holy hell was she ever a wildcat in bed. The woman gave him a work out and he usually didn't have to strain much to get through sex, even hard rough stuff, but she'd left him exhausted and weak legged.

He couldn't get her out of his head and right now that was a bad thing. Meditation was useless, something Freed had started getting the Raijinshuu into, Bickslow and Ever had been into it but Laxus had never gotten much out of it. He was desperate for some sort of break from his racing aggravated dragon though that he was trying just about everything he could think of at this point and it had only been a week.

Usually the season started loosening it's hold at the end of the first week but not this fucking year. Oh hell no, he was like a teenager in a girls locker room. He knew better than to bother trying to relieve the frustration himself.

Jerking off only ever succeeded in making things worse this time of year, stirred the hormones up even more, so that was out of the question.

If it weren't for the long needle sharp fangs he felt itching in his mouth that he knew he'd sink into damn near any woman he could get his hands on at this point, he would have just brought Cana along.

Lifetime commitment though, yeah, he wasn't ready for that no matter how badly his inner dragon wanted him to be.

Right now he didn't doubt at all that if he'd brought her he would have long since marked her, mated with her and would be contentedly fucking her senseless for days on end until this raging storm of hormones he was trapped in let up.

Instead he was more miserable than he had ever been in his damn life and considering what he'd gone through in his life, that was saying something.

The woman was so entertaining, so brash and so very not intimidated by him no matter how bad he got. They were a good match, he had to admit it, his instincts had led him to her and maybe it was the dragon talking but for once he was going to let them take the lead for a bit and see what happened.

Besides that, he really, badly, wanted to sleep with her again.

Heaving a sigh and glaring out over the ocean he pulled another beer from the cooler beside him and started into it.

Alcohol and dragon mating season didn't mix nicely, but he was far enough away from everything…well, hell, one teleport and he could have Cana in his arms, a second one and he'd have her here, in his bed where he damn well wanted her.

No, no Laxus you moron, lifetime commitment, once you mate that's it, no more bringing random women home, no more bringing more than one random woman home.

Not that it was all that great when he thought about it. He drew pretty ones as well as Bickslow drew in the wild party girls.

Fucking Bickslow, the last time they'd hit the clubs that idiot had started dancing and had four of em on him, grinding against him from every damn angle. Laxus could move, he wasn't a bad dancer at all but Bickslow was a fucking acrobat, agile bastard wasn't a good dancer, he was fucking amazing, always drew in the women when he danced it was incredible.

Laxus had told him then if he ever quit working as a wizard he could always be a stripper, the man sure had the moves.

He'd seen Cana dance too, always stirred him up when she did, he had to stay seated or embarrass himself when that woman started going.

She was another one who, if she ever quit working as a wizard could make a killing as a stripper. Well, if he thought about it, most of the women in the guild were hot enough for that.

It was strange, he could only imagine Bickslow being a stripper because he knew the man could dance, maybe Gray too. God why was he thinking about this shit? Probably because he'd drained three bottles of gold label and 6 beers and still had hormones pumping that wouldn't let his mind ever fully escape thinking about sex in some way.

He was going to need more booze if he was going to survive the following week, that, or he needed to just give it up and go get Cana.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gajeel was at a point he would have happily brought Lucy to him had he had the resources. He never brought booze with him during the season, the dreams and things he'd think about were too fucking bizarre.

So he just suffered the onslaught of constantly thinking about Lucy.

For a while he'd thought he'd go after the Shrimp, she'd appealed to him on a lot of levels, and had given him chances when he hadn't really deserved any.

The truth was though that Lucy had done the same thing. He'd done her just as bad as he'd done Levy and she'd forgiven him. Been the first person to offer to bring him on a team job with her and team Natsu.

The woman was also tough as hell, sexy and could hold her own in a fight. Add in she was curvy, soft and full in all the right places and in generous amounts and Lucy added up to everything Gajeel had ever wanted in a woman.

He wasn't afraid he'd hurt her either. With Levy there were times he was afraid he'd hug her too hard, or bump into her wrong and break that little body with his heavy iron one. It was a constant worry.

With Lucy though, she was built to take a man like him, he hadn't had to hold anything back and a couple of their rounds that night had been plenty rough because she'd wanted them like that. Screaming for him to go harder, deeper into that luscious body.

He shook himself, glaring when he realized he'd just rammed his fist through a perfectly good log and he wasn't done with the damn outer wall for the addition yet and it was already the end of the first week.

Gods, he'd killed things this week, with his bare hands and fangs he had killed things. Vulcans, deer, even a small pack of wolves that had come too close. All that hunting, fighting, killing, getting into his most feral side had only given him minor relief.

He still wanted Lucy. He should have just brought her. Marked her, mated with her, by the end of the season he would have convinced her she would love being his, would be happy as his mate, and spending the rest of his life making sure she never doubted that didn't sound bad to him.

That or he should have just kissed her had the self control to walk his happy ass out of that room. But she had dropped that towel, and her eyes, the sight of her damp naked body.

"Fuck!" He went ahead and turned the log he was working with to slinters in minutes, standing panting over the mess for a few minutes more before heaving a sigh and looking around him.

There was a perfect cluster of ironwood trees just north of the cabin. Shaking his head and starting toward those trees he promised himself if he didn't kill himself out of sheer frustration before he got back, he was going to sit down with Bunny and find out if she was honestly interested in more than just sex with him.

He just couldn't play with that woman, he liked her too damn much for a casual relationship, if she wasn't willing to be serious, he would have to walk away.

Because aside from increasing his dislike of some of his Dragon traits, this mating season was teaching him clearly that he couldn't play around with Lucy Heartfilia, he wanted her, enough he was willing to set his mark into her. For a Dragon Slayer, particularly one as wary and careful as Gajeel, that was a tremendous thing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There was a crashing sound, giggles, squeals, all of that had Bickslow bolting up from his sound peaceful sleep. His eyes narrowed and squinting at the clock he saw it read 4:22am. 2am train from Hargeon had apparently been on time and, because his house was closest and his girlfriend was (hopefully) among them, the women who had gone to Hargeon for a "girls night" had just crashed through his front door.

He could hear them and sat on his bed contemplating his best course of action. By the laughing, giggles and yelling he could tell they weren't tired enough, though it was so late…er…early. If he went out there into a sea of drunk women, with Erza among them, he could end up in serious trouble.

Erza was trying her best to maintain order, she couldn't understand how these women had ever made it to adulthood. She'd had plenty to drink and was in perfect control of her faculties.

She'd spilt her guts, something she was a little ashamed of, but why not? She'd not made any pact with Bacchus about keeping things secret, he hadn't even mentioned anything like that during the days they had spent together.

It had been an education Erza honestly felt she had needed too, God she felt better and a little worse at the same time, it was a strange feeling. When she had told the women how she had spent her week they had been delirious with glee over it all, too happy for her in Erzas opinion.

When she had said she felt bad Cana had almost slapped her. "Give that shit a rest Erza, seriously, Jellal is a grown man, he fucking loves you, we all know he does am I right?" She'd waved her beer bottle around and all of the women had agreed heartily so she had continued.

"Head over heels that man's in love with you but he keeps kicking you to the curb. Don't feel the least bit guilty about getting your groove on, not like you two are married or even in a relationship yet and until Jellal grows a pair and gets over himself, you're a free fucking woman, free to get into the pants of any man you want. May I also compliment your tastes, Bacchus is hot as hell." Everyone had screamed their agreement.

He'd been an incredible teacher and lover to her for days too. Erza had never dreamed a man and woman could do some of the things he'd shown her, or that her own body could feel pleasure like it had over and over again.

He had kissed her, taught her all about kissing, been so patient about that and the lessons, oh they'd been devine. Erza had never spent time learning anything that had been as intensely, mind blowingly pleasurable as what she had learned with Bacchus.

When he had left he'd held her, kissed her, left her breathless again and smiled at her, his wine colored eyes always held an underlying heat and intensity she had come to appreciate. "I'll be back through Magnolia, Elfmans a friend, if Jellal hasn't grown a brain yet when I come back this way, all you have to do is say the word Titania, and we'll have all the fun you want. Same as now, no strings, I don't expect it, I expect nothing, but I won't deny a gorgeous woman like you ever. You want me…anytime, anywhere, you just say so."

And that had been it, he'd left and she had gone to the guild bath and soaked for more than hour, her whole body was worn out, muscles she'd never known she had were sore, but she felt more like a woman, more beautiful, than she ever had in her life.

When she saw Jellal again, she had plans now, she knew how to make him beg for her now, and if she could reduce a man with the experience Bacchus had to begging like she had done, she knew Jellal would be easy.

Looking around now though, she felt like she didn't have any control, and for some reason she had fallen down and was sitting on the floor by the kitchen, her legs not wanting to help her get back up.

Cana saw her and snorted, trying to step over the top of her. They had all decided they wanted a snack before they would turn in. Levy had told them there were four bedrooms upstairs that she herself had gone through earlier and prepared for them in case they had decided to stay.

As much trouble as they'd had getting off the train and as late as it was, just getting to Bickslows house had been an endeavor so they had all agreed staying there was probably the best idea.

Cana didn't quite clear the Erza hurdle and crashed over the top of the requip mage with a shriek followed by hysterical laughing.

Lucy collapsed on the lounge in the livingroom waving a hand at the others "You all go ahead, I'll catch up…" She called into the lounges soft cushion, working on removing her face from the cushion and turning over so she could breathe only to find herself on the floor clutching her head after it hit said floor.

Mira was in the kitchen, the only one of them who had made it so far but the refrigerator didn't seem to have an obvious handle, so she was staring at the smooth stainless steel surface with a frown trying to figure out how to open it and for some reason no solutions were coming to her.

It had dawned on the group when plans for this outing were being made that nobody had seen Juvia in days and looking into it all they could find was that she had left when Gray had and Gray had told Erza he was taking a brief vacation and would be back before Natsu returned.

They were all hoping, hard, that the two were together and Mira had told the Master about it and he'd promised to look into it.

So they were down by a water mage, but that probably wasn't a bad thing.

When a knock came to the bedroom door Bickslow drew a breath and slid out of bed, pulling on sleep pants and a T-shirt because he had a feeling he needed to cover himself somewhat if he was going to be facing drunk women.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a smiling Levy who leaned against the door her was holding as she looked up at him through glazed eyes.

He had to hold back a snicker, a drunk Levy was fucking adorable he decided. "Hullo Bix." She slurred and he smiled, pulling the door farther open and reaching quickly to catch the script mage as she slid sideways without the doors support.

Pulling her against him he glanced into the hall to make sure no more might fall in then pulled her into the room and locked the door again.

"Hi Levy, have fun?" He asked, he couldn't get enough of this, really, this was adorable on a new level for this woman and he already thought she was off the charts as it was.

"Sooo much fun, ya know Erza fucked Bacchus?" She was trying to get her arms around him but kept hitting her hands on his chest instead, pressing his lips together so he didn't laugh Bickslow scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

"She did huh?" He prompted, laying her down and starting to work on getting her sandals off her feet.

She nodded, closing her eyes, making a serious face before smiling again, this time wickedly "I think I wanna fuck you Bickslow." She said firmly.

Bickslow bit his lip, pulling the blankets over her and leaning over her as he did while she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled. She got the kiss she wanted and Bickslow smoothed her tousled blue curls, hovering over her.

"You do huh?" He asked softly, she nodded, but wrinkled her nose because the action made her head spin. God she was adorable.

"Uh huh, I told the girls you've got the hottest body of any guy, their guys weren't as hot as mine." She giggled and he laughed, he couldn't help it.

"Glad you think so." He pulled the headband from her hair, setting it on the nightstand then kissing her again.

"I really do want to have sex with you Bix." She said again, yawning, her eyes fluttering now.

Bickslow smiled, kissing her again lightly "Oh we will kitten, I promise, why don't you take a nap first though, I'll be here in bed with you when you wake up."

"Promise?" She demanded sleepily. "I promise." He replied and she turned into the pillow. He hovered a minute more then drew a breath, grimacing when he heard a loud crash out in the house.

Turning he steeled himself and left the bedroom, if he didn't get these women settled in they might burn the house down.

When he came out into the livingroom he saw Lucy on the floor trying to get up from between the sofa and lounge and the coffee table. She had overturned the coffee table somehow, no small feat since it was a pretty sturdy piece of furniture.

Glancing over he saw there were no women laying at the base of the stairs, though two were currently giggling between the counter and the island leading into the kitchen.

Heaving a sigh he bent over Lucy and hefted her up to her feet. The blonde wobbled wide eyed and grinned at him "Bix! Heyyyyy, so…where are the beds? Do we each get you too? Cuz I call dibs!" She shouted.

"Bitch! Like hell! If there's an able bodied man I get him first!" Cana cried from the floor. Bickslow shook his head chuckling to himself, oh he was going to have enough on these women to tease them into next year.

Without bothering to ask he swept Lucy up off her feet and headed up the stairs, she wasn't heavy and he seriously doubted she could make the climb on her own.

He briefly wondered if he should be worried about one of them falling down said stairs but decided if they did, they fucking deserved it and Wendy was in town anyway, they could be healed and explain things themselves.

Once at the top he carried the laughing blonde into one of the spare rooms. "Oh hell yeah double bed, plenty of room!" She cried.

"BITCH!" Cana screamed from downstairs

"Hands off Cosplayer, I'm Levys boyfriend, you've got the hots for Gajeel anyway." He reminded her, yanking back the blankets on the bed and dropping her into it, pulling off her pumps and then getting the blankets over her before she could get back up and reach for him.

"Aww, why did you have to bring him up? Fuck I miss him…I'm gonna ride that man into the ground when he gets back…" She mumbled the last, hugging the pillow to her and Bickslow was grateful she seemed fine with doing that instead of grabbing him so he left her, closing the door to the room and heading downstairs for the next one.

Looking at the mixed up heap of a tangled Cana and Erza Bickslow groaned inwardly, why him? Why couldn't they all have gone to Maxs' house? He loved where his home was, loved his house, but at the moment he was wishing Max lived closer than he did to the Market District and the train station. Then Max would be dealing with this.

But then, Max would also have a very drunk Levy to try to get tucked in, and he didn't like that idea at all, so with a sigh, he decided this was the price he had to pay for being the only one to handle Levy while drunk.

When he reached down to hoist Cana up he had to side step a swipe from Erza.

"I'm just making sure she finds her room Erza, I fully intend to go back to Levy as soon as I make sure you all are settled in ok." He promised the narrow eyed redhead.

"Very well, carry on, when you return I too would like to be shown where I can sleep, I am suddenly tired." She said calmly.

"Like hell you're going back to Levy, Laxus is outa town for another week and if I don't get something soon I'm gonna die." Cana was saying, trying as he flipped her over his shoulder to pull his T-shirt off.

"Damn! You've been hiding one hell of a body under the armor Bixy!" She cackled and Bickslow grit his teeth as she slid her hands down the back of his sleep pants, reminding himself she was very drunk, very much Levys friend, a guildmate, and he should not throw her down the stairs.

He carried her into the room beside Lucys, yanked down the blankets and flung her down on the bed, she managed to clutch at the hem of his shirt and ripped it over his head when she went down though.

Again reminding himself that violence was not appropriate right now he checked her feet, found she was missing her shoes (thank God) so yanked the covers over her and snatched his shirt from her hands. "Aww, damnit Bix you're supposed to be a great fuck too…fucking Laxus…fucking mating season." She was getting pulled in by the bed and exhaustion so Bickslow pulled his shirt back on and closed the door, leaving her and heading back down for Erza.

The Requip mage was half the way up the stairs when he reached her and she, thankfully, went quietly into the room he showed her, fell on the bed and was snoring as he closed the door.

He found Mira passed out on the floor of the kitchen, smiling and thanking the Gods for small favors he picked her up and saw her settled into a bed before happily retuning down to his own bedroom, locking the door behind himself, and crawling back into bed beside the woman he was dealing with all of this for.

One look at her face, peacefully taken over by sleep and he smiled, worth it, he'd do it every damned night if it meant he got to curl up with her in his arms at the end of it all.

Bickslow was a morning person, years of training in acrobatics needing to get up early to train before it got hot or he had to check in with his team for jobs had made him that way.

He slid out of bed, checking on Levy, kissing her temple then donned his compression shorts under a pair of looser ones, a black compression shirt and headed out his back door to his yard. He had spring pads, a trampoline, rings, a balance beam and even a lower set Trapeze all set up in the large yard. Since he used everything early in the morning none of his neighbors minded or had ever complained about the equipment and it gave him what he needed to keep sharp.

He trained at the Magnolia Gym when he needed more serious equipment, or in Fairy Tails training areas, but he loved having a set up at home.

Leaning on the balance beam he stretched out to warm up and dug into his workout.

When he came back inside he could hear someone moving around so went through the house to the kitchen and found Mira bustling about.

"Good Morning Bickslow!" She smiled "I..uh, I need some coffee." She had managed to find a mug but nothing else was done yet and grinning he stepped past her. "Morning Mira, I'll get coffee going for everyone, you want to call Max? I let him know you got here safe but he asked for a call when you got up."

The white haired woman beamed "Did he? He's so thoughtful. Thanks Bickslow, I'll call him while you get the coffee going."

While Mira talked to Max Levy came out, stepping up behind Bickslow and hugging him. He turned in her arms, smiling down at her "Not too close Kitten, I'm all sweaty, just came in from a workout." He warned.

She smiled up at him, eyes still heavy "I don't care, you can go shower. I'll make sure the girls are all taken care of, you shouldn't have to look after my friends."

He kissed her lightly "I don't mind. I'll make it quick so you can get into a hot bath, you look like you need one."

Levy watched him go, thinking to herself she had to be one of the luckiest women alive.

Heaving a sigh she glanced around, saw the coffee was going and he had already pulled out mugs, sugar and cream. Considering how much everyone had drunk the night before, she doubted anyone would want much more than coffee or tea and put a kettle on to boil just as Mira moved from the kitchen table to one of the island barstools.

She smiled at Levy "Looks like you found your prince charming." She said.

Levy grinned "I don't know about prince but he sure is charming. Is Max coming to get you?"

Mira grinned "Yes, god he's wonderful, you know he's letting me help with the preparations for the summer festival and Grand Magic Games this year? We've been going over all of the options for our teams uniforms for the games, I've never had so much fun!"

Levy smiled, pouring coffee while Mira chatted on about her new boyfriend. The barmaid hadn't ever been so enthusiastic about a man before but honestly, Max and Mira could easily become a serious force in the guild, between the two of them they had control over most of what the guild did.

Now that they were together, Levy didn't doubt everything was going to improve, Mira already had plans for more offerings for the gift shop, and Max had come up with game nights for the bar and café to host.

Erza came down the stairs, gratefully taking a mug from Levy and drinking down the hot black liquid with a groan. "My head feels ready to explode." She admitted.

"If you stop at the guild a bloody mary could help that." Mira told her. Levy frowned slightly, "I think I saw a mix for that somewhere…" stepping into the pantry she started searching but Erza waved a hand.

"Coffee is fine Levy, please, you and Bickslow have done enough, that bed was very comfortable, and I'll have to talk with Bickslow about some of what I saw him doing out back, his routine is impressive." Erza said.

"Levy! Do you have any body wash?" Lucy called, hurrying to the bottom of the stairs Levy looked up to see Lucy wrapped in a towel at the top. "Under the sink in the bathroom Lu."

"This is a big beautiful home. Is it just Bickslow living here?" Erza asked. Levy smiled "Now it is. When the Raijinshuu first formed up they all pooled their money and bought this place so they could get out of Fairy Hills and the Mens Dorm. It was a wreck when they bought it but they fixed it up. Then Laxus decided he wanted a house outside of the city, Evergreen found a great deal on the townhouse she's got by the fashion district and Freed decided he wanted a place closer to the guild, as the others moved out Bickslow bought them out until he owned it."

"Impressive home for a bachelor, but it makes sense, I'm surprised he hasn't bothered to get a room mate, he certainly has the space." Erza said.

"You should move in here Levy, Bix could use a room mate this place is just huge, too much for one person really." Mira grinned.

"I could use a what?" Bickslow asked, freshly showered, shaved, his hair still damp but combed out, blue locks fell over his brow damply as he walked into the kitchen, leaning over to kiss Levys shoulder before grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee.

"A room mate, this is a huge place, you should get a room mate." Mira said smiling.

Bickslow shrugged "I tried that, but had some bad experiences. Maybe if someone I knew needed a place, but I won't take a stranger again, last guy screwed up my stove and kept breaking shit and leaving messes everywhere."

"Perfect! Levy should move in here then! She's been saying for months she wanted to find a bigger place for her books and where she could do her work in peace." Mira declared, smiling over her coffee mug with great satisfaction.

Levy blinked, moving in with Bickslow was something she hadn't even thought about yet, they'd only been together a week to the day. She was happy, loved coming to his house, loved the house itself and the study had to be one of her favorite places to work…and all those empty bookshelves already built in…

She wouldn't push herself on him though. Why would Mira suggest something like that so soon after they started dating? Was the woman crazy? It was awkward and something Levy needed to think about. It was one thing spending a lot of time with Bickslow but fully living with him was a big step.

Bickslow smiled "Something for us to talk about huh Levy?" and she knew, as soon as she met his eyes there was no reason to feel worried or awkward. He was neatly side stepping Mira and his expression was warm like it always was with Levy. They would talk about it, and she knew he meant when they were ready not necessarily today.

Breathing an inward sigh of relief she nodded then smiled at Mira "Yeah, we'll talk about it, thanks for the idea Mira."

A knock at the door heralded Maxs arrival and Levy went to get a shower and put clothes on that were more suitable than the wrinkled slept in dress she was currently in. She hadn't even checked her hair and imagined it had to be a tangled disaster.

Trusting Bickslow to handle everyone she retreated to the master bath. She had brought some clothes over and taken over one of the dressers, Bickslow had assured her it was fine, he didn't have anything in it, which she'd found was true, and she had spent almost every night that week at his house anyway so it had made sense.

While she soaked Levy had a few minutes to think. Even just looking around her now she knew that if Bickslow thought it wasn't too soon, she would move in. It was a huge house, space was not an issue and she spent a lot of time working over translations, research and of course still went on jobs with Jet and Droy.

She wouldn't be underfoot but would he get sick of her if she were there all of the time? She sighed, it was too soon, it just was, nobody dated for a week then moved in together. They needed more time, even what Bickslow had dealt with last night and this morning really was pushing limits.

As easygoing as the man was Levy knew she couldn't demand so much, she had tried to talk Cana into an earlier train so everyone could just go home but Cana wanted to stay until the club closed and it had been fun.

Even so, Bickslow had been faced with a house full of drunk women at 4 in the morning. Levy had no idea how she had even gotten into bed herself, she'd awakened to find him already up and apparently making coffee for their guests. She knew he worked out early in the mornings, she'd had the pleasure of watching him once earlier in the week, something she planned to do again because damn, did he look incredible when he put that body of his to work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The following week drug by and by the end of that weekend Lucy was about to lose her mind.

Sunday night she decided if Gajeel wasn't back by Monday she was taking a job and getting her ass busy because she couldn't handle this. Cana had taken a job Saturday stating she just flat needed to go kill things and their guildmates were not appropriate targets so she needed to get out of town.

By noon Monday that was it, Lucy was standing at the requests board and pulled down a flier. Wendy had said it could be another week for Gajeel and Laxus if they were having a tough time and Gajeel had said he expected to have a rough season so waiting around wasn't doing anything but making her too bitchy to be around.

Registering the job with Mira Lucy shouldered her bag and headed for the train station. She would catch the train to Crocus then transfer to another heading toward Dawn City. There was a small town called Panseda along the route and they were requesting someone search the ruins of a destroyed village in the jungle for an abandoned relic.

With her new fox spirit and its gift for tracking Lucy hoped she would be able to find the relic in a fairly short amount of time. It would take her two days to reach Panseda. If things went well she should be getting home before the weekend, hopefully to a sexy Dragon Slayer.

That plus another decent payday and she could actually start saving up money, it was too good a plan not to go with it.

As the train sped away from Magnolia she smiled, hopefully in a few months she would be on the way for the Grand Magic Games. She didn't know if she would be picked to represent the guild but Mira and Max had ideas about getting deals together for members who weren't participating to get discounted hotel rates and meals so they could attend. They had already negotiated for tickets into the games for all guild members who wanted to attend so one way or another Lucy was hoping to make this trip again.

The train to the capital city was larger and nicer than the rural route trains or even the ones that stopped at major cities, this particular line was the nicest one that traveled Fiore because so many people travelled it to go to and from the Capital.

The dining car even had an upper deck that had a glass roof and walls and Lucy loved sitting up there watching the scenery while she ate.

It was another advantage to her solo missions, she kept more money, rarely had to pay for damages and so could afford a sleeper compartment for longer rides like this one. After a lunch spent watching scenery and once the waiters started giving her funny looks, Lucy gave up her booth in the dining car and retired to her compartment, snuggling down on the bed to read and promptly falling asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gajeel glared at Lily who could do little more than shrug at him. "I'm sorry, she said she was going stir crazy Gajeel, to be fair you took longer to get home than expected and Wendy did tell everyone you and Laxus might stay away an extra week because the season could run longer if you were stressed. Lucy had every reason to believe you would be gone another week."

"Fuck." The Dragon Slayer spun and went to the bar, getting himself a beer before sitting heavily in front of Lily and glaring at the table.

He wasn't insane with longing anymore, that had finally passed by Sunday and he had awakened that day for the first time without a painful erection screaming Lucys name.

Still, arriving home Monday night to learn Lucy had left on a job that would last at least 5 days had done nothing to improve his mood. He needed to talk to her, find out if she was serious about him or not.

If she wasn't, he would unhappily walk away from the woman and give her a wide berth for a while until he could re-adjust his own feelings about her. If she was, he'd planned to make sure she was happy about it. God how he hoped she was.

He could tell glancing over to the table where the Raijinshuu were sitting with Laxus that his fellow Dragon Slayer was suffering as much as he was. It made him feel a little better, misery loved company.

The Lightning slayer was glowering at Bickslow who had apparently hooked up with Levy shortly after he had left, the two were dating now and just about ridiculous to be around.

Watching Bickslow sitting happily with his girlfriend did nothing to improve the mood of either Dragon Slayer.

When the guild doors slammed open and Cana swept in grinning "I'm back bitches!" Gajeel watched in amazement as Laxus stood immediately. "Oh, yeah, apparently Laxus and Cana." Lily told him and got no more out before Cana had dropped her pack and was running across the hall, throwing herself into the arms of the Lightning slayer who, two seconds later, sent the guild lights flickered and Gajeel winced in pain as a clap of thunder was the only goodbye left by the pair when Laxus teleported them out.

"Great, now I'm the only fucking slob missing anyone." Gajeel snarled. "Well, you could take a job up by where Lucy went and see if you could find her. It would be a nice hunting trip for you." Lily suggested.

Gajeel fixed a hard look at his friend "You're kidding, right? I'm not a stalker, I won't go chasing her across Fiore."

"Why not? Even if you don't find her at least you wont be sitting around here miserable for 5 days or more." Lily pointed out. Gajeel glared at him, the cat got real smug when he knew he was right.

"I don't know where she went." He said, it was weak, it would be easy to ask Mira, but Gajeel was in the sort of mood where he just was getting a small bit of enjoyment out of being contrary and he needed every bit her could get right now.

"Panseda, she took a job to find an abandoned relic near Panseda…see, I thought you might want to head in Lucy direction when you got home so I made sure to ask Lucy herself where she was going before she left. She's been missing you a lot you know." Now Lily was so smug Gajeel wanted to smack him just so they could have a good fight and he could wipe the smugness of his face.

It was saying a lot that instead of doing just that, the Iron Dragon rose and stalked to the request board, he smirked darkly when he found something he just couldn't pass up.

 _Poacher killing local wildlife without permission or permits, also endangering farmers and their families with his habits, please help apprehend poacher for local authorities. 300,000 Jewel_

Hunting a hunter, the irony wasn't lost on the Dragon Slayer. He loved jobs like this one. He would report to town authorities in Panseda, it couldn't be better. Before walking away he checked to see if the town had any other jobs up, multiple listing in the same area could mean a big payday and he'd just taken 2 weeks off and had plenty of pent up energy and frustration to work off, especially if he couldn't find Lucy.

Finding nothing else close enough to be worth while, he went and registered the job with Mira and waved to Lily who grinned and waved back at him. Fucking smug ass cat.


	10. Chapter 10 Choose

A/N Ok, shorter chapter. Fear not, another one is already racing into the computer but I had to get this up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Shit god damn motherfuck!" Lucy spat out, then snorted at her own tirade, well, if you're gonna swear, go for glory. Glaring she pulled the brambled blranch away from her jeans, grateful again she had thought ahead enough to wear pants instead of her usual skirt or shorts.

Had she been in her usual attire, she'd have bled out by now with all the damn sharp pointy things this section of jungle had to offer. When she broke out of underbrush into a semi clear area she looked around, there was a wide stream flowing, hence the more cleared area that traveled up and down along the stream. The priest who had made the request had said the ruined village where the relic had been abandoned was south of Panseda.

She was south and there hadn't been a village that had popped up, but then, as dense as this jungle was she could have been ten feet from Crocus and she wouldn't have seen it.

"Open, Gate of the Fox, Kitsune." She called. Kitsune appeared before her, the slender redhead grinned "Hello Princess, how can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a ruined village Kitsune, it was supposed to have been burned down about 5 years ago. I'd like you to scout for it please." Lucy told her.

The redhead flashed and red smoke swirled around her, a moment later Lucy was meeting the glowing green eyes of an elegant fox. It bowed and then dashed off through the undergrowth at a speed Lucy really envied.

Turning she looked up and down the stream. If she could follow it she'd spare herself a lot of frustration but she knew this jungle was home to some nasty things and a water source would draw them.

So she may be more likely to encounter predators but at the same time she would have the space to be able to fight them. Groaning she sat heavily along the stream and pulled her shoes off, shoving her pant legs up so she could soak her sore feet in the cool water.

She also had the possibility here of calling Aquarius, who remained her most powerful spirit and since Lucy had nearly killed herself recovering Aquarius' new key the spirit had been only borderline murderous towards her, it was downright heartwarming.

Something moved then, catching her attention and Lucy had just enough time to move, rolling to her left and coming to her feet with her whip unfurling as she did. A large jungle cat landed right where she had been sitting and the beast snarled in frustration at missing her, whirling to face her and curling it's lips back to bear long sharp fangs as it hissed at her. "Fuck…Open gate of the lion, Leo." Lucy drew her hand out and back, snaking the brightly flaring whip across and up using her magic to direct it along with her movement and the whip just barely managed to crack in the cats face, the animal jerking back and staggering a step away shaking it's head.

"Go the fuck away cat….I don't want to hurt you." Lucy said quietly, never taking her eyes off the relatively large animal. Taking note of the long claws and how the cat leveled bright enraged eyes on her.

"That may not be an option Princess." She heard Loke at her side, knew he was crouching, ready to strike at her command.

"The people who live in this area said these particular cats are getting rare, some asshole keeps killing them for their skins, they specifically asked me not to kill any if I could avoid it." She told the lion spirit.

"Nice sentiment, but this one doesn't look like it wants a peaceful ending to this encounter." Loke said.

When the cat lunged forward Lucy snaked the whip out again this time latching it securely around the cats back legs. Tossing the handle up she called it back hard with her magic as it shot over a thick overhead branch then pulled it all tight with all of her might while stepping backwards.

The cat was yanked off its feet and hung snarling and screeching by its back legs as Lucy worked more of the whip around it with her magic to fully hold it.

"Well, that was impressive Princess, but you can't leave it like this." Loke observed. Lucy shot him a nasty look. "I'm aware of that Loke, but this is showing the damn thing I can overpower it, I'm dangerous, and if you hit it with some shots that will singe the pelt, sting but not really harm it, it will run away and leave me the fuck alone when I let it go and also make it undesirable for the asshole out there hunting the things." She grunted, the cat was heavy and thrashing wildly, and even using her magic like she was she had a silver and golden key open right now and the work with the whip was straining her.

"Ok, good plan, I'll hit it a few times while you have it strung up then when you release it." Loke agreed, smiling at her. Lucy nodded and dug in harder, gritting her teeth, the first one of Lokes shots that hit the animal sent it into a frenzy and she saw its eyes fly wide, change from pure rage to fear with the third hit and that's when she let it go.

Loke hit it in the ass with another shot of his Regulus and Lucy sent the whip out snapping it across the beasts hip. The cat leapt over the stream with a howl and raced away thought the foliage, Lucy stood, still ready to fight for a few moments until she could hear its hasty departure crashing through things receding.

Standing up then she glared at Loke "You know, the comments really just made that harder than it needed to be." She snapped.

Loke smiled and stepped toward her "Princess my only desire is to serve you as well as I can…in every way I can." His last came with an appreciative sweep of his eyes over her and Lucy rolled her eyes, moving her wrist so the whip snaked around again and cracked near the spirits hip.

Loke jumped, wide eyed and Lucy force closed his gate "Fucking smug ass cat." She muttered.

A chuckle to her right made her freeze and draw her hand back, her whip flaring with blue and gold light along its length as she jerked her head around.

"Gajeel!" Her eyes flew wide, taking in the Dragon Slayer who was leaning against a tree about 20 feet from her. He had that half smile of his, it always made her body shiver when he looked at her like that, with that amused cocky expression.

"Second time I've seen you handle shit like a pro Bunny." He commented.

She was still stunned he was there, her body going through inner conflict that had her rooted to the spot.

"What…how did you find me?" She asked

"I'm out here looking for a poacher, lost his and was trying to pick it up again when I came across yours." He replied, not adding that he'd taken the job so he could do exactly what he had just done, find her.

"So…you're on a job? Did…did you pick it up before you left? Is…is the season over for you?" Lucys head was scrambling, her body was screaming at her to close the distance between her and the Dragon Slayer, to run to him fling herself into his arms, tear his clothes off and re-familiarize herself with every inch of his body again.

Her head though was still trying to figure out how she could have ended up anywhere near him. Was this the area he had retreated to? It sure would be a good place to hide out, jungle cats, Vulcans, wolves and massive snakes notwithstanding.

"I picked it up when I got home and found no Bunny…couldn't sit around, had to get out of Magnolia." He admitted then stepped from the tree and jerked a thumb toward the east. "I passed some burned ruins about a mile or so that way, You're looking for that right?"

Lucy nodded, still trying to get her brain to string two coherent thoughts together, still absolutely stunned Gajeel was standing not 15 feet from her.

"Come on Bunny, close your mouth and follow me, I'll show you where the ruins are." He smirked then and started moving and Lucy snapped her mouth shut, she hadn't realized it had been hanging open in the first place.

Grabbing up her shoes and pulling them on hurriedly she followed after him. Grateful suddenly for the movement, it cleared her head, forced her thoughts into order if only so she could avoid tripping in the undergrowth and killing herself.

It wasn't broiling hot here yet, but she could tell it would be once spring tipped into something closer to summer, still, it was warm, balmy, and she was in jeans and boots and the proximity of Gajeel had sent her pulse into some sort of crazy race she couldn't control.

"I…missed you." She said, not worried about whether or not he could hear her, she knew he could have if she'd barely breathed the words.

He glanced back at her with a strange smile "I missed you too Bunny."

Lucy frowned, why couldn't she read him all of a sudden? Two weeks ago he couldn't even breathe differently without her noticing it. But then they had been in the guild, in places where she was more…comfortable…than a humid jungle swarming with nasty things.

She also hadn't been trying to avoid branches, tangled roots and assorted ant hills brimming with bugs that would sting her and make her scream if she upset them.

But then, if he'd missed her and she had missed him…

"Then why are we walking instead of me kissing you?" She asked, now she didn't miss his back stiffening, the thick muscles of his outstretched arm pushing aside some thorn covered undergrowth going a lot tighter than they needed to.

"We need to talk before we get to that." He told her, his tone a mystery to her, almost amused but not quite.

"Ok…did I do something wrong?" She had to ask, since he'd found her, gone to the trouble of coming all this way to do so, and hadn't already pinned her to a tree for some seriously thrilling outdoor sex she would be very willing to participate in, it seemed to her something was off.

When he'd left they had spent a whole night repeatedly fucking each others brains out for the most part, no complaints from her at all on that but the sudden seeming lack of interest in not doing something, even a hot body melting kiss after two weeks he had supposedly spent drowning in hormones involving lust (something she was still not happy she had missed out on, except for the soul deep eternal bond part). Lucy was just non-plused.

Watching him move, occasionally turning a hand into a long sharp blade to get through the unforgiving foliage, her body was already wanting him, she was already imagining him naked, various places they were passing seeming like perfect spots for them to indulge in each other again yet he kept going, silent, occasionally glancing back to make sure she was still with him.

"You didn't do anything wrong Bunny…we just need to talk, and I'm not doing that standing in the jungle with predators around I need to be keeping track of." He responded.

Her eyes widened, he was keeping track of predators? Glancing around she glared out into the dense foliage, fucking jungle, she had a perfectly gorgeous man, one she had been missing pretty painfully for two weeks right there and the fucking jungle was keeping him from her.

That she was pissed instead of frightened by his words didn't escape the Dragon Slayer ahead of her either and he smiled slightly when he caught the reaction.

The Lucy that had been with team Natsu all the time would have immediately shifted into fear and anxiety when he'd said that, but Lucy now? She just got pissed. He could smell it, along with her arousal, that spicy heavy female smell mingled with her own unique scent.

His own body had been turned on some time ago, watching her handle that jungle cat had been fucking amazing. He'd seen the damn thing up in the tree across the stream from her, smelled it as he'd closed in on where she was.

He'd been ready to dive in too, having no intention of letting it shred her, but she'd reacted, he'd seen it happen and had stilled his own reactions. She'd rolled and taken the thing on, that whip…she was sexy as hell when she used that thing.

Then she'd called out Loke, who he plain hated, and kept the Lion in line, executed a fast plan that had spared the cat and then even slammed a lid on her spirits amorous advance. Her nasty little comment at the end had been like icing on a cake for Gajeel.

He knew with no doubt he wanted her, and not as some little sex toy either. No, he was past the point of that now. Gajeel was a Dragon Slayer, he had simple straight forward things he wanted from life, things he meant to have.

He was getting too old to keep playing around, the ever more miserable mating seasons he was enduring were a clear sign of that.

It took then almost an hour to cover the little over a mile distance to the remains of the village.

Over the last few years the jungle had reclaimed most of the area that village had occupied though it was still far less overgrown than what they had been moving through.

Lucy moved to jump up on a shattered wall, looking out over the area carefully and smiling faintly when a red streak shot up to her. "Princess! I apologize Princess, I wasn't able to find this before you did." Kitsune looked absolutely miserable, brambles in her sleek shiny pelt, one ear torn and bleeding slightly likely caused by the speed at which she had been moving through the jungle searching.

"It's ok Kitsune, let me see that ear." She sat on the stone of the wall while the fox lay down before her. Gajeel said nothing, just watched as Lucy pulled some basic supplies from her pack and cleaned the injury before carefully pulling every single bramble from the beautiful spirit even when it protested and insisted it could handle that itself.

"No, you got like this because of me, I take care of my own. Since you couldn't find the village, find me the remains of the church or the relic itself ok?" She smiled at the fox and its eyes brightened. Kitsune leapt down and shot into the ruins while Lucy put her supplies back in her pack under Gajeels watchful red eyes.

"Thank you, for getting me here, not easy to find. You probably saved me a couple days of looking and picking brambles out of Kitsune." She smiled.

His own lips tugged into a faint smile and he nodded, looking out over the village ruins. "Like I said, I was sweeping looking to pick up a trail and stumbled on it. Lily told me you were out here…I was hoping I'd find you but sure don't mind tracking down a poacher while I'm at it." He said.

Lucy looked at him, all playfulness gone, something had changed about him since she'd seen him last and she really couldn't put a finger on it. She just hoped it was good, that it wasn't about to cause her a world of heartbreak.

"What do we need to talk about Gajeel?" She asked.

He looked back at her, and moved so he could lean on the broken wall across from the one she was sitting on. It wasn't the ideal place, but he wasn't really wanting to wait and with the more open area they were in he could reach out farther, sense more, he didn't have to pay as close attention to make sure they were safe.

"I need you to make a choice Bunny." He sighed, he wasn't good at this sort of thing, so he was just going to lay it out as plain as he could.

"I'm not just any normal guy, you've been around Dragon Slayers long enough you know we have to live a certain way." Lucy frowned at him, confused, she couldn't tell where he was going at all.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He smiled slightly "I mean you and me, I can't play with it Bunny, I care too much about you to just…fuck you."

She shook her head "Well I don't want just sex Gajeel." She said, still confused. She thought she'd made that plain, that she wanted him, was interested in more than just something casual with him.

He blew out an amused breath at that "I know, but I don't know if you understand just how serious I need you to be." He returned.

"I get the mate thing Gajeel, I get that things could go that way." She said, still not sure where the problem was, she understood about Dragon Slayers, he had to know she did.

Now he shook his head, tilting his head back and looking up at the sky in mild frustration. "No, fuck, I'm not good with talking through shit." He drew a breath and Lucy bit her lip, her mind racing, she knew this was clearly hard, whatever he was trying to say and wanted to make it easier, she just wasn't understanding.

"What is it Gajeel, I understand you need me to be serious, that you don't want a casual thing, I thought I made it clear I don't either, I want us to get to know each other better, I want to be closer to you, work in that direction." She told him, hoping that was it.

He looked at her "No Bunny, what you don't get is we're as far as I can go. That night in Oshiban, I came so close, more times than I want to admit, to just laying my fangs into you and taking you." He admitted, watching her eyes widen and feeling his chest tighten with dread.

"I care too much, I want you too much, I can't keep going unless we're going all the way. See, my Dad, he told me when I was a kid I'd most likely be mated by the time I was 18, most dragons, they don't go through many seasons. Each one pushes you tremendously harder toward taking a mate and most dragons only go through 2 or 3." He looked away from her then, unable to keep watching her face as it filled with realization.

"I'm 22 Bunny, I went through my first season at 16. I'm past where I can mess around with any woman I actually care about. We would have been fine, dating and all that if we hadn't ended up in bed together that night, but now? Now every drive in me, instincts that on my best day I have a hard time with, are pushing harder than they ever have in my life to take a mate, you understand?" He looked at her again but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the ground, eyes still wide, mind clearly processing everything he;d said and Gajeel couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry Bunny, but if you want any more to do with me, you've got to be willing to give it all, it's just where I am, I can't help what I am or how this is working. You need to think about it. If you decide I'm what you want…you know how to find me." That was it, as soon as he'd said it, laid out the bottom line and seen her almost stricken look, he was gone.

Before Lucy could even pull her voice out from wherever it had vanished to, the Iron Dragon was gone, vanishing into the dense jungle as a silently as any of its best predators.

Overwhelmed, all Lucy could do was sit and struggle with whether to cry or scream.


	11. Chapter 11 Souls and Bonds

A/N Leoslady4ever, you rock, it's funny you said what you did because I'd already about finished this chapter when I saw your review. To all of you, thank you, and to answer the most often asked question I seem to get, nope, not even close to done with this.

I make no apologies for cliffhangers beyond the promise that when I drop one, the next chapter will be pretty quick to follow.

Love you all...Now enjoy...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Damn, holy fuck boss…I admit, I didn't think you had it in you…" Bickslow whistled, shaking his head and slapping the Lightning Slayer in the back, almost able to withdraw his hand without shaking it because of the shock Laxus snapped him with.

He held his grin though, fucker, one of these days he'd be able to ignore those smaller jolts, that or he'd eventually die of some rare nerve disorder brought about by being electrocuted too many times. Either way he'd be damned if he ever stopped teasing Laxus.

Levy was grinning too, Freed wore a horrified somewhat stunned expression and Ever outright giggled with glee.

Cana sat on the table facing Laxus, smiling, her hair pulled to one side so everyone could admire the mark on her neck. Clear clean draconic symbols for Laxus' magic and his name stood out boldly on her creamy skin.

"No more nights without for me." Cana grinned at the Dragon Slayer who smirked back at her.

"Here I thought you'd come home with your dick all shriveled after your Dragonly "time of the year." Like usual." Bickslow managed to side step the nasty one that earned him but knowing that wouldn't last he grinned and beat a hasty retreat to the bar "Iiiii'll just get you another beer huh?"

"Where's Lucy at? I wanna rub her nose in it." Cana smiled. Levy shrugged "She took a job right after you did, but it was out past Crocus so we likely won't be seeing her until tomarrow at the earliest."

"Where's metal head? He was here when I got back…" Laxus asked, mention of Lucy had made him realize the Iron Slayer wasn't sitting at his usual table. Laxus had wanted to gloat, especially after the speech Gajeel had given him last year about needing to get his ass in gear and pick a mate.

"Gajeel took a job, he won't be back for at least 2 or 3 more days." Lily answered from where he sat with Wendy and Charle.

Laxus frowned, he'd really wanted to rub this in. Cana wanted to tease Lucy, and hell, he wanted to pick on Gajeel, those two were dragging out something that, once he'd put a tiny bit of thought into it, seemed pretty fucking simple.

He'd been strongly attracted to Cana, saw their ability to get along, she was gorgeous, had tastes that matched his own, Mate. No more horrible mating seasons and he was pretty damn happy wo have a sexy wicked woman in his bed every night that wanted him as bad as he wanted her and had a similar warped sense of humor.

Next, he'd knock her up and make gramps unbearably happy. Looking up at his mate with a wicked smirk it all seemed too simple.

Bickslow returned with fresh drinks and pulled Levy into his lap, Laxus wouldn't shock him with her there. Sure, it was a little underhanded using his girlfriend as an unwitting shield, but if he watched his mouth he might walk out tonight without another jolt from the too easy to provoke Dragon Slayer he so delighted in provoking.

"Any idea when we'll take a job?" Evergreen asked, eyeing Laxus. He shrugged, he'd just claimed Cana, just got back from the season. "Not for another week, if you guys want to take something short go for it, but I've got a new mate and just got home, I want to relax a bit." Laxus replied. Cana slid down from her place on the table into his lap, wrapping her legs around him.

Whatever she whispered to him then got him to his feet and once again the lights in the guild flickered and everyone ducked as a clap of thunder rocked the guild hall.

"Damn it! I hate when he does that so close to me!" Evergreen hissed, trying to smooth her hair back down that was all trying to stand up.

Bickslow bit back a comment, instead taking a drink of his scotch, Ever wouldn't hesitate to turn him to stone even with Levy in his lap.

Mira came over to clear up some of the empty bottles and glasses. "I think I'll wait until Lucy and Gajeel come back…they both took jobs in the same area, maybe we'll have more to celebrate than just one Dragon Slayer mating." She winked at them and Levy grinned back at her "I sure hope so!" The bluenette beamed.

She leaned back then, turning so she could look into Bickslows eyes, he was without a visor tonight, in black jeans and a blue shirt. More than a month now as of today they had been together.

Levy couldn't be happier, Bickslow was attentive, affectionate, and so much more fun than she would have ever guessed even he could be.

He never seemed to get tired of anything she did, was endlessly playful but could be serious when he needed to be and he seemed to pick up on those times pretty well.

She had come to where she never hesitated to touch him, pull him to her for kisses, and she had been delighted to find he was probably more into cuddling than she was laying on the couch watching movies one night.

She'd really enjoyed that, hours laying cuddled together munching popcorn and drinking iced tea and kissing. One of her favorite pastimes now was laying on top of him talking softly about nothing important and kissing endlessly.

She'd told him everything, even about her family, something she never brought up and that only the Master and Lucy knew anything about. She wasn't proud of where she had come from, hated her past before she had come to Fairy Tail, and avoided anything related to it all but she had shared it with Bickslow.

One of their laying on the couch kissing talks had brought it out of her and she'd just spilled it all out and cried on him as he'd held her, kissing away tears and reaching a box of tissues for her from the end table beside the couch.

He'd been surprised, but not once, and she had watched closely for it, had he even hinted at being disappointed or upset about her family. The dark wizards she had come from.

"It was them, it isn't you, Kitten, I promise you, there's nothing dark in you." He'd soothed, then become still and looked at her very seriously "You want me to prove it?"

She had frowned. "What? How could you do that?" He was so serious she'd been a little worried then.

"You'll have to really trust me Levy, but I can prove it to you, I can show you. It isn't something I like to do, I've never done it for anyone before, but I'll do it for you if it will make you feel better." He told her.

She had looked hard at him "What…you can prove I'm not dark? I don't have that evil in me?" He nodded, his absolute certainty making her heart skip.

"I want it." She'd said firmly and just like that he'd stood and pulled her with him to the bedroom, closing the door and turning her to face the tall mirror there. He turned off the lights in the room and they stood in darkness, he pulled her against him, arms encircling her tightly.

"Ok, this is going to feel weird but just trust me, I won't hurt you, I would never do anything that would cause you pain, you trust me?" His breath was warm against her ear and sent a shiver through her, she leaned into him and nodded. "I trust you Bix."

"Ok, watch straight ahead, and don't be afraid, I've got you. You're going to see what Seith Magic is supposed to be about." His eyes lit then and Levy drew in a deep breath. She'd seen his eyes light up but not quite like this before.

The green was luminous, warm, like water on leaves in the sun and seeing his eyes glow, feeling his chin on her shoulder, his arms around her she felt safe and entranced as the warmth seemed to flow into her.

It was so close, so intimate, like his magic was caressing her all through her very being and then she saw it, right in her center, a soft glowing orb appeared to her, it was swirling with bright color, a soft green and beautiful orange like a sunrise.

"What..what is that?" She breathed Bickslows arms tightened around her.

"It's your soul Levy, it's beautiful like the rest of you, not a sliver of darkness in it." He whispered and Levy drew in a shocked breath, tears falling down her face.

"Is that…that's what you see, You can see that in…anyone?" She asked, staring mesmerized at it.

"Every living sentient thing, when I look for a soul, that's what I see, the colors vary, most are shades of green but yours, yours has sunlight in it, nothing dark Levy."

She met the glowing eyes then, lost in them but felt no fear, nothing but the warmth that was Bickslow. It overwhelmed her.

Bickslow tilted his head away then and closed his eyes, the room went dark again and he flipped the lights back on.

Levy stood leaning back against him and just cried.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gajeel was moving swiftly. He'd found the poachers trail again and was using the hunt to try to get his thoughts off the blonde.

That look, shock, panic, there hadn't been any trace of happiness, even mild interest in the woman when he'd laid out how things were between them, How things had to be. Just confusion, shock and panic. He'd even caught the scent of what he was certain had to be fear coming off of her.

Potentially being mauled and eaten by a 400lb jungle cat didn't scare her but the thought of being his mate sure had.

It had hurt a lot more than he had expected it to. He knew he cared about her, knew he wanted her, but her reaction had hurt him. He didn't know what he'd expected, he knew he had hoped she would tell him she was ready, that she cared about him enough to take that huge step and build something real with him.

He knew it wouldn't be easy, he just wasn't an easy person to get close to, but once they were mated, just the process, the magic alone would help that, bridge the gaps for them.

He'd thought about nothing else for two weeks, no, longer than that, he had to admit it. He'd been watching her, been more and more intrigued, fascinated by her over the last year. From the time she had been all but removed formally from team Natsu, going to this odd status where she only got to go on missions when Lissana was unable to or when it was just her with Erza and Gray and Natsu and Lissana were off doing their own thing.

Since then, every month that had passed he had watched Lucy get stronger, more determined, more independent, and in his eyes, more beautiful, more desirable, sexier and sexier until he'd absolutely ached for her.

Then whatever the hell that had happened to the women a few weeks ago had begun and it was like everything went into over drive, moving with more force than anyone could hope to slow down or control.

He'd been swept away by the sudden unstoppable force that was Lucy and he'd gone willingly too, for the most part, hanging on to just enough rational thought so that Lucy hadn't been drug off to his cabin and where he would mate with her, mark her and spend weeks making her deliciously his in every way, and in the process, they would have gotten closer, there was no way around that, the mating process pretty much forced it to happen.

Traits from each that strengthened the other were shared, they would both change as the days passed and they were wildly driven together with passions fire as the catalyst to open both souls up to each other, merge them forever.

Even their tastes, first in bed, would change, he himself would start molding immediately to be the best lover to her she could ever want for, and she would be strengthened to handle him and his needs, to be able to be the strength at his side that didn't need to be protected, but that he would fiercely guard forever. The magic assured they would become as close to perfect for each other as they could be without losing their identities.

His father had explained it all to him, and he'd miraculously remembered it even though when he had learned he'd thought it all sounded too weird and boring. For a long time he'd had no interest in anything about finding a mate, sex wasn't a problem, as soon as his body had started filling out women had been easy to get.

The last couple of years though, the conquests, notches on the bedpost as Lily called them, had really lost their lustre for the Iron Slayer. He still enjoyed sex, a lot, but the different woman every time got to be a little annoying.

He knew the men with steady girlfriends, with wives, even back in Phantom Lord, had been happy even if they'd mouthed off otherwise to look cool. The familiarity, the comfort, the thing he'd scoffed at hard until recently, love, he knew damn near everyone wanted it.

Metalicana had told him he would, that he would grow up and realize he wanted that, and he wanted what only a womans love could bring, what a mates love meant. He'd snorted in disgust at it most of his life, but it was right there now, that intangible thing, just beyond his reach.

He had thought maybe Levy for a while, but then realized that couldn't work, now Lucy. Her ultimate choice would have an impact whether he wanted it to or not. Because this time, with her, he actually cared, he wanted her. It completely terrified him.

He couldn't admit what he felt, because her choice could crush him if he looked too much at it. It was no wonder some slayers just drug their women off and forced the mating on them, sorting things out after the bond was in place. This was Hell.

He slowed then, crouching for a moment, letting his eyes adjust, drawing in the scents and sounds around him. He felt more predators, smelled them, heard them, coming out as the night closed in. The poacher would be seeking shelter now.

Looking up Gajeel found a tall thick tree and started up it quickly. With his ability to turn his hands into metal razor sharp claws and create spikes at his feet, tree climbing had always been simple for him.

He was, for his mass and overall size, nimble and agile too, something he worked to maintain with a vengeance too, it had saved his life a lot of times, his ability to move better than people expected from a man his size. He wasn't the beast Elfman was and wasn't as beefed up as Laxus, but he was easily one of the biggest most muscular men in the guild, he had been in Phantom Lord as well.

It had always served him and as he topped the tree and searched over the surrounding area he narrowed his eyes and smiled. Not far off, to the south, a thin line of smoke was drifting up in the darkening sky. A fire. He could smell it now that he was above the trees.

The man was cooking meat too, fucking idiot should know better. Descending silently from the tree and moving quickly through the foliage Gajeel was smiling now, his focus, everything, fully on the hunt.

He gave himself over to his instincts, submerged himself in his senses and let go, stalking silently, feeling adrenaline pump into his system deliciously.

If anything tried for his prey, he'd gleefully destroy it before it could deprive him. He knew his own scent was rising, that of a dragon on the hunt, he knew animals would avoid it, steer far clear, only Vulcans and humans were stupid enough to take on Dragon Slayers. Vulcans were too dumb, humans were too cocky.

Either way, death was always on the table when it happened. Gajeel slowed to a completely silent, low profile approach as light from the fire flickered against tree trunks and leaves, the scent of it and what the hunter was cooking filling the area.

Cats would stay away from fire, so would snakes, but wolves and some of the other beasts of this jungle wouldn't be deterred. Not with charring meat also wafting its scent in the air.

Gajeel slipped in closer, now able to see the man…men, there were two, he narrowed his eyes then smiled slowly, fucking twins. Twin assholes, his night just improved. His mood was deadly right now and he needed this.

Twins like these, identical. There were very subtle differences in their scents based on how they had handled their bodies through their lives, one Gajeel already knew drank more than the other did, he'd be able to distinguish them easily that way.

No wonder the authorities in Panseda had thought the guy had some sort of deception magic, he had a twin. He watched, listened carefully, breathed in deep until he'd picked out the weaker one, not surprisingly the drinker. The man was sweating more than his brother, had a faint scent of an impending illness on him.

Both men were bleeding slightly from minor scratches from foliage. Behind them was a stack of pelts and something caged in a small cage, from the scent, a jungle cat kitten. Morons, Gajeel glared at the men, only one, unless momma was in that stack of pelts they were begging to be hunted to the ends of Earthland.

These jungle cat mothers meant business, they didn't give up as long as the kitten was alive, momma cat would be after them if they hadn't already killed her and jungle cats always had litters, it was rare, as good mothers as the beasts were, that there was a single kitten even if was a first litter.

Gajeel had taken jobs to hunt the things before when they had become a menace and started killing people. Even injured old and sick of these beasts were serious and even he took care hunting them.

That was when he heard it, he wasn't alone here. Crouching in the shadows. He shifted forms, going fully shadow and slithering up a tree with fluid ease to hover on the branches above the men but upwind of the smoke from the fire so his senses stayed keen.

She was here, momma. The fucking idiots hadn't killed her, she wasn't even injured. They must have stumbled across the kitten, it was a little older, wobbly but mobile and probably the strongest and boldest of its litter stepped too much into the open and got found while momma was out hunting.

If they had been killing cats they probably were thinking they had killed the mother, but now Gajeel saw her. She was big, a lot bigger than the one Lucy had faced earlier. The females could reach 600lbs and this girl looked like she was about there.

She was healthy too, her scent was clean, powerful. She was smart, savvy about people, and she was circling the camp silently while the men talked in low voices.

"We need about 4 more. The kitten wont bring too much, Bentons an asshole about buying them too." Drinker said, prodding the meat on the spit with a stick to turn it.

"Yeah, you think we should bag a few wolf pelts too?" the clean brother asked. Drinker shook his head. "Benton only pays good for those damn dire wolf pelts anymore, regular wolves only bring about 100 jewel a pelt, not worth the effort."

"I'll be glad to get clear of here for a bit, locals are getting pissy." Clean brother said. Drinker nodded, it would probably be the last thing he ever did.

Momma cat moved, she pounced on the drinker, slamming into him, her claws tearing open his back and sending him right into the fire where she left him as she rounded on the brother.

Brother snatched up a flaming stick and got it into the cats face, she hissed and recoiled for a moment, the bright flash of the fire, smoke and heat momentarily confusing her.

Gajeel moved then, dropping and spearing the man to the ground through his shoulder and standing over him, eyes now locked with momma cat. With a quick move he shot a spear of metal to the cage holding the kitten, shattering it easily, one side falling down so the kitten both cried in surprise and staggered out of the confines in had been in.

The poacher looked up in horror at the large man who had just run something through his shoulder…what was that his fucking arm?! But it was also a sword… looking up at the man who had his eyes locked on the massive jungle cat the poacher realized what he was and almost wished the jungle cat had killed him too.

Gajeel was crouched over the poacher, eyes locked on the cat who was also crouched low and clearly prepared to lunge at both him and the man beneath him. His lips lifted, baring teeth and he let a low growl rumble up in warning, shifting his form slightly to a hybrid combination with iron scales coming over his skin and shadows flowing around him, showing the cat a little more of what she was facing.

It was all momma cat needed, her eyes narrowed and she leapt to her kitten, snatching it up in her mouth and pausing briefly to snarl at Gajeel, holding his eyes with a deadly threat.

"Go on momma, I don't want to hurt you but you can't kill this bastard…That's my job." He smiled darkly at the man that was still writhing with Gajeels iron sword impaling him to the ground.

The mother cat stalked back off into the shadows and Gajeel remained still until he was sure she was clearing the area and not going to drop her kitten and circle back to finish eliminating a clear threat to her brood.

It was good she was a cat, not a dragon, a dragon would have come back no matter what, but momma cat just left and Gajeel looked over to the still slightly writhing gurgling thing in the fire.

There was no saving him, momma cat had done heavy damage when she'd hit him, and her jaws had taken a big enough chunk out of the guy that if the fire didn't finish him he was about bled out already between the broken spine under the laid open mess that was his back, the mostly torn out neck and blow to the head.

The strench of it all was more than Gajeel wanted to deal with. Grabbing up a log from the fire he ripped his sword out of the clean brother ignoring the mans scream and shoved the burning timber against the wound, the man screeched and the smell turned Gajeels gut but he burned the wound shut, flipping the man and doing the same to the other side.

He couldn't have the asshole bleeding everywhere while he carried him out of the jungle, he'd attract more trouble than he was worth. The second searing made the man pass out, Gajeel had hoped it would, saved him the trouble of bashing the guy in the head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy was not crying. She had already cried enough, Kitsune had returned to her with the relic and found her on the ground sobbing. The fox spirit had curled around her, laying its head in Lucys lap, placing the Relic beside her and Lucy had thrown her arms around it and soaked the poor things lustrous red pelt with her tears.

She had cried for a while, finally sent Kitsune back, stuffed the relic into her pack and summoned Virgo. "Get me out of this jungle Virgo, I don't care how." Usually Lucy didn't place a demand like that on her spirits, perfectly fine with trudging through things and using her own steam, but right then, she needed to not be dealing with predators and sharp thorns.

Virgo had complied, lifting her mistress into her arms and taking them both underground, it had taken the spirit nearly an hour, and Lucy had felt the pull on her magic from the effort it took, but Virgo finally set her on her feet on the road just outside the jungle that led to Panseda.

"Thank you Virgo…thank you so much." Lucy had hugged the spirit and the maid had just bowed "If you need nothing more Princess…"

"No, please, rest Virgo, you've more than earned it." Lucy smiled. The spirit vanished and Lucy took up a hard pace back toward Panseda, her eyes narrowing. She had been shocked, upset when Gajeel had laid all of that out in front of her.

Not because the idea of a commitment that big really was the problem, but because Gajeel had assumed it would be, had just taken for granted she wasn't that serious and had taken off like she was the very flames of hell on his heels.

He hadn't given her a chance to say a damn thing hardly, fucking hard headed clearly Iron brained Dragon Slayer.

She'd had it up to her damn eyeballs with Dragon Slayer bullshit. First Natsu, now Gajeel. Natsu she could forgive, bless him he was a naïve man of action, who acted long before he shifted his head into gear at times and the pink haired Fire Dragon had absolutely no talent for thinking ahead.

What might his actions cause, what could be bad from what he did, Natsu didn't think that way, get it done, end things, finish things, Natsu was that person, one who finished things.

Usually other peoples property, buildings, small towns…food, too often a lot of Lucys wardrobe and furniture…

She thought she'd left that all in Lisannas willing lap but oh hell no. Here she thought she had fallen for a Dragon Slayer that thought things through. Gajeel was cautious, careful, he planned, didn't generally act without thinking first but oh fuck no, not when it came to how he handled people.

Gajeel was to peoples feelings what Natsu was to property, a fucking wrecking ball at times. It was that plain spoken, no apologies attitude that she honestly loved about him, but holy hell was it a pain in the ass at times.

Fucking Dragon Slayers, they each seemed as gifted with somehow being an asshole as they were talented at being sexy as hell, endearing, so damn masculine and…fuck.

This was her problem. It was suddenly clear to Lucy as she neared Panseda. Lucy was crazy about challenge, she needed to feel like she had to fight somehow, that was why she seemed doomed to forever be around Dragon Slayers, that were gifted at laying hair pulling, head slammed to wall, frustrating challenge in front of anyone around them.

Even when there was no fucking problem in sight, a Dragon Slayer would create one. Like Gajeel had…fucking idiot. He was damned lucky he had that sexiness going for him as strongly as he did, and luckier still Lucy couldn't find anything about him she hated except for the fact he was a typical hard headed ass of a Dragon Slayer.

If she'd been able to latch on to something she could hate, something she couldn't live with, even be happy with, then he'd never get the tremendously undeserved honor of her company again.

As it was she was NOT going to go look for him in that God forsaken jungle. Let him finish his hunt, the poacher deserved a pissed off frustrated Dragon Slayer on him anyway, she hoped when Gajeel found the guy his sexual frustration and aggravation over her had him nastier than hell too.

No, Lucy was going to take a bath, sleep in a soft bed instead of a fucking tree like she had last night, get on the first train to Crocus in the morning and she'd see Gajeel when he got back to Magnolia.

Learning of a late train running at 10pm from the priest who was down right gleeful to get his villages relic back, Lucy opted out of her bath and comfortable bed, she'd get a sleeper for the long ride from Crocus back to Magnolia and call it good. She had a huge tub at home she would soak and seethe in when she got there.

The train wasn't heavily loaded, most people preferred to travel by day so at least the 4 hours to Crocus would be quiet.

Finding a spot by herself Lucy huddled down in the uncomfortable seat and dug into a book she had been meaning to read. As the train pulled away from Panseda Lucy watched the towns light recede, knowing that Gajeel was back there somewhere and suddenly her heart wrenched in her chest.

She had really wanted their reunion to be a lot better than it had turned out. Still, she had cried all she was going to. He'd learn what a moron he was when he got home.

Crocus meant a two hour lay over, and considering the time of night, or morning depending on how you looked at it. Lucy had changed her plans then, heading to the familiar comfort of the Silver Swan Hotel where they had stayed during the last games. It was comfortable, had 24 hour room service and large bath tubs.

She got a room and was happily soaking shortly after, taking time to unknot her golden hair before finally crawling into the plush bed and thankfully falling asleep.

When herologiums key went off she was surprised how much energy she had and suddenly realized, she'd slept, actually slept. She'd dreamed but it had been one that left her in a bit of a daze.

She'd dreamt of him again, like she always seemed to do anymore, and while it had been steamy, they had made love, they hadn't just fucked like they'd done before. It was soft, slow, he had said sweet things, a little dirty but they had been endearments still.

She had been in his arms and afterward they had just held each other, she had never cuddled in a dream before, but when she had awaked to the key chiming, that had been what she had awakened from.

Like the others the dream stayed with her, kept invading her thoughts as she dressed and hurried to catch her train home. She ate breakfast up in the windowed part of the dining car and then went down to her seat, she realized something. Sitting there watching Fiore pass by the window.

She had to consider, did she want to keep doing this? Was this how she wanted the rest of her life to be? If she stayed with Gajeel, if she chose what he had offered her and became his mate, she would be with him for the rest of her life and no other.

It was a soul deep commitment that was unbreakable, even if one of them died, the others soul wouldn't survive the separation from them and would give up its mortal life.

From what she had read with Levy only children would prolong it, if they had children and one of them died, the survivor would live until the youngest child came of age, in Dragons that seemed to mean 16, and then that surviving mate would die to be rejoined with the other half of its soul.

There was no divorce, there was no separation. Too much distance apart for too long would start making them fade in health, would sap away their ability to thrive until they were back with their mate. If a dragon tried to live without it's mate it would kill itself and the mate.

It was an incredibly deep bond. Only a couple other kinds of magic users were capable of forming similar types of bonds with someone and one was incredibly rare, the other was completely extinct and had been for nearly a thousand years.

This level of bonding was honestly, the ultimate union and according to everything she and Levy had ever found, it created the ultimate in love too. As terrifying as it was, there was something comforting knowing that your union with someone else really was, with no doubt, forever.

She wasn't sure what Gajeels love would be like, she didn't doubt it wouldn't be flowery or terribly romantic, but whatever it was, however he would express it, she didn't doubt it would be as strong and forceful as the rest of him.

So the question was, did she want that? She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the sting of tears threatening again, felt her heart tighten in her chest as soon as she asked herself, she knew, it came so strongly and with no hesitation as soon as the question was clear. Yes, she wanted it, she'd take all the bullshit, all of the thick headed problem causing trouble, she would lock horns with a dragon and yell and scream because that was life with one at times.

She wanted it, she wanted him, she already loved him, had fallen in love some time ago, she couldn't pinpoint exactly when, but she knew that too. She sighed, closing her book and resigning herself to the fact she wasn't going to be able to relax and read.

Fucking Dragon Slayers.

She reached Magnolia early enough in the evening that she went to the Guild instead of home first, needing some pleasant company and hoping to find it there.

Luckily Mira had plenty to tell her about what she had missed while she'd been gone and the pair were laughing while Lucy sipped at some tea.

"Cana mated to Laxus…wow, you and Max haven't eloped or something right? Levy and Bix still just dating?" Mira grinned "Max and I are still dating, he's such a good man Lucy, makes me happy every single day. Brought me flowers and let me have the final say in the uniforms for the Games this year."

Lucy grinned "and? Tell me the uniforms are hot please." Mira squealed, yanking a book out from under the bar and plopping down in front of the blonde opened to a page that showed some seriously hot purple and white and black and purple outfits.

Lucy grinned "Oh Mira…" she breathed, almost drooling over one of the two piece womens outfits. She would wear that just any time, hell with the games.

"I know! Max had a few other sets he was considering but he finally told me he'd let me have the final say yesterday and this is what our team will be wearing. We'll have the hottest team at the games!"

The barmaid smiled "Levy and Bickslow are still a hot item too, those two, I can't wait for the little blue haired babies they're going to have. Levy is head over heels for him and when he looks at her…" Mira giggled "The guild hall warms up, he's got it bad for her."

Lucy smiled, happy for her friends. "So, did you run into Gajeel up there? He was pretty determined to head up your way. Wouldn't wait for you to get back." She gave Lucy a piercing look and Lucy sighed.

"We'll just say that's a work in progress, I don't know anything yet, I ran into him up there but I'm more confused now than ever." She admitted.

Mira squeezed her hand "I'm sure it will work out Lucy, you two would have the cutest little babies too." Lucy rolled her eyes, downing the last of her tea and heading home. She felt better, a little gossip and giggling had gone a long way to improve her mood.

Now, if only a certain Dragon Slayer would rub two wires together and jump start his brain, she'd be sailing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Two days later Lucy was walking home from the market debating whether or not she wanted to go see Levy or not and wondering if it was worth the small walk to see if her friend was in fact at her boyfriends house, which she usually was anymore and gave in, turning down the pretty street Bickslows house sat on and wishing for the umpteenth time she could afford to live in the area.

Maybe Bickslow would let her rent a room, Gods knew the man had a massive house for a single man. She understood why, and he kept it up well, she loved visiting it now, but still.

When she knocked it was Levy that answered the door and she smiled "Hey Lev, I was just getting some shopping done, you two busy?" She asked.

Levy smiled, and the smile was a wicked one "We have company you need to talk to." She grabbed Lucy by the arm and yanked her inside. She looked laughing away from her pushy friend "Levy! You're going to pull my arm…" She laughed then her laugh fell as he eyes met a dark red gaze.

Bickslow was the one who broke the staggering silence. "You two need to talk, the study is sound proofed, Freed runed the fuck out of it, so I suggest you both haul your happy asses in there. Levy and I will head out for a bit and let you two have some privacy…." He came over to Lucy, grabbed her shoulders and while Levy pulled the grocery bags from her friends numb arms and smiled, Bickslow pushed Lucy over to stand near the Dragon Slayer sitting at the island bar in the kitchen.

"We'll go put your groceries away Lu, I have that spare key you gave me, then we can get some shopping done and go out for dinner before you'll see us again. Have a nice talk…" Levy said and then she and Bickslow were out the door.

As the couple descended the steps to the street Bickslow smiled at Levy "Think they'll wreck the house?" He asked. Levy grinned "Or each other, come on, she probably got some things that need to get into the fridge."

Gajeel had arrived in the morning and stumbled across Bickslow who was looking at things the Dragon Slayer was shocked to find him looking at, even as crazy as he knew the Seith Mage was.

The two had started talking and Gajeel had ended up at the other mans house, Levy dropping a beer into his hand then sitting on the counter across from the island behind Bickslow who leaned back into the womans arms, one of her legs on either side of him.

It was almost unsettling how comfortable the two were, it had been a month since he'd left and when he had left as far as he knew, the pair had barely spoken to each other before.

He smiled though in spite of himself, there was that intangible thing again, practically radiating from a happy Levy and an equally happy Bickslow.

Bickslow had told him a few things and the Dragon Slayer appreciated again why he'd become a friend with the Seith Mage in the first place as he'd talked. Bickslow was crazy at times, often too wild, frequently way more upbeat than Gajeel liked and the man was rarely without some kind of stupid smile on his face, but he was also perceptive as hell. Probably linked with the rare magic he used.

"She's got more than the hots for you man, girl kept getting misty eyed and shit until she couldn't take it anymore, and when they had that night in Hargeon she got drunk as shit like the rest of em and just wanted you. You should have waited for her to say something out there." The Seith mage had said.

He'd pretty much bolted away from her, Gajeel knew he had but that look on her face. It had been too much. She needed to think, he was sure she had and he couldn't stand around and watch the process, not when so much was in the balance.

Now here she was, standing in front of him, face overrun with different things, so hard to read, and she was beautiful, she was always beautiful. Sad, happy, even pissed off, she was gorgeous.

He'd missed her, her sharp eyes, her easy smile, she was wearing one of those dresses she wore that always got to him. Soft blue fabric that hugged all of her sexy curves and left those long legs bare.

He knew how that creamy skin felt under his hands, knew what that mouth tasted like and he wanted all of it so badly.

Lucy tilted her head "You left before I could say anything." She said, her voice firm and hard to read.

Gajeel nodded "You…seemed like you were afraid of what I was saying. You can't hide fear from me." He told her.

She nodded "I know that, I know how you Dragon Slayers work Gajeel, I wasn't afraid, a little overwhelmed, and little shocked, you came out of nowhere but I wasn't afraid of what you were saying, more afraid of what you might have said. I missed you…a lot"

His lips tried to lift into a smile but it didn't take, he was so anxious at that moment he was ready to get up and leave again rather than endure it. He wouldn't though, he'd sit and hear what she chose and whatever it was, he'd accept it.

"Yeah, I missed you too Bunny." He admitted.

"You laid all of that out and want me to make a huge choice but you never told me what you wanted, if you even want me or not, if it matters to you. I got you care about me too much to just have a casual relationship, but that doesn't tell me what YOU want." She pointed out.

Gajeel frowned slightly, he hadn't said? He thought he had. Narrowing his eyes he met her gaze. What the fuck did he have to lose now? He'd already slammed the door shut on dating or casual sex with her.

"I want you." He said softly, simple, but the words felt like they laid him open for a world of hurt.

Lucys eyes though swallowed him in an instant and she was lunging at him, grabbing his face and kissing him so hard he nearly fell out of the chair and had to stagger to his feet to avoid crashing to the floor and taking her with him.

God she felt good, that taste, so sweet, he moaned against her lips and pulled her hard against him, getting his arms around her needing to feel her as he pushed his tongue past her lips into her mouth to meet hers.

The familiar scent, it drove him wild in moments but he still didn't know, or it wouldn't break through his doubts enough to make sense to him and he tried to pull back, "I…Lucy…I can't do this…" He couldn't get any distance, she had her hands in his hair and was holding him firmly.

"Why?" She asked between kisses. "I have to know…what you…want." He managed to get out.

"You! Damnit Gajeel, Shut up and just take me already!" She finally shouted, glaring up at him. He couldn't stop it, he valiantly tried, but it bubbled up and he started laughing.

Lucy glared at him, she'd rarely seen him really laugh much, so this was just bizarre, but she smiled in spite of herself, and in a moment, was laughing herself at how ridiculous it was. They almost fell to the floor they both laughed so hard.

"You mean…this whole time…" Gajeel managed. Lucy nodded "Yes you idiot!"

He sobered then but was still smiling when he pulled her back into his arms. "Careful now…don't taunt dragons." He warned.

"Oh I'm going to taunt you, tease you, if you want me Gajeel you get it all, every drop of bitch I have in me." She smiled, leaning into him, eyes full of wicked humor.

"I can handle it." He told her, bending to kiss her and she pulled back, dodging his lips "Oh you think so huh? Fucking Dragon Slayer, your type always makes everything so hard." It was too late to pull that back but she saw Gajeels eyes glint and he grinned, sharp fangs showing.

"Damn right, and I've got something hard for you right now…" He chuckled. Lucy groaned and looked heavenward.

"God I hope so…. I've been waiting and waiting!" He caught her then, reminding her why she hungered so much for his kisses even in her damn dreams.

The world tilted and he picked her up, carrying her back to the study, kicking the door shut behind him. Lucy didn't let him get much farther than that, she didn't give a damn where they were, she had to have him.

They almost tore at each other then, staggering to the wide plush couch by the fireplace and falling onto it. Gajeel pulled his shirt off at her first tug while she yanked her dress off over her head, grinning at him when his eyes darkened and a hungry growl rumbled through him as his eyes swept over her.

They were frustrating, maddening even, but God were Dragon Slayers sexy. She had been born to love one, she knew it, this dangerous predatory man, every part of her thrilled at the sound of those growls, the sight of glinting fangs, the raw force and power that he was.

She drank in his kisses then, the heat in them making the fire in her rage and she embraced it, gave herself over to it. She loved this, could never hope to get enough of it.

He slid his fangs over her skin as he removed the satin blue bra and freed her breasts for his hungry mouth and the sharp teasing made her moan. He wasn't even tempted to go slowly, they had waited already.

All this time, even back in Oshiban, he realized if he'd said anything, actually told her, talked to her, he would have spent the mating season with her instead of miserable like he'd been. Never again. Maybe talk wasn't a gift, but the price when he didn't even try was too steep.

Lucy though seemed less patient than he was, yanking at his belt, then opening his pants, her hand got between them and grasped him firmly and he hissed against her breast "impatient." He growled.

"I am so fucking done waiting." Lucy gasped out, moaning again as he closed his teeth on a firm nipple and rolled it against the side of a razor sharp fang.

"You know….you know what I'm going to do…" He breathed out, running his tongue over her heated skin and looking up into her eyes.

"I know…I want it." She panted, pulling both hands free and wrapping her arms around him, scraping her nails over his back knowing he loved when she did, digging them in hard so he closed his eyes and made the delicious purring rumble that was probably her favorite sound.

She raised up her legs, getting her toes into the waist of his pants and shoving them down his legs, delighting in his approving look then smiling when the amused red eyes clenched shut as she ground herself against him wantonly.

He slid into her then, at first slow then completed the motion with such force she gasped and threw her head back as he filled her. He was perfect, no man could ever compare to him, and, as he drove into her, she felt a warm rush realizing no man would ever have the chance.

They were fevered then, didn't remain on the couch, falling to the floor when Lucy writhed enough she managed to push him over and they fell to the floor, Gajeel taking the fall, her on top of him but they didn't even pause, Gajeel absently flipped the coffee table away with one hand paying no attention to where it went, the plush exotic rug beneath them was soft, and gave them more space than the couch had anyway.

They alternated, while both were so motivated to reach the end, they still found so much in each other they could never seem to get enough of. For Lucy it was Gajeels kissing, the feel of his mouth on hers. She craved it constantly, and once she had him in her arms she needed it.

For him it was the feel of her hands on his body, her nails raking over his skin, the way her skin felt when her leg slid up his thigh to hook over his hip. The smell of her, her scent was still so overwhelming, strawberries and a spicy vanilla, she tasted that way too, all so unique, so deeply intoxicating.

While they hadn't either meant to let this take time, they couldn't help what their bodies needed, how their hearts drove them to indulge. He pulled her up though, forced her to her back finally and his dragon wasn't going to wait any longer.

His thrusts became relentless, so powerful Lucy could scarcely breathe as she spiraled upwards, tension building so high inside her she felt she would break and his lips were so hot against the skin beneath her ear, his fangs so sharp and she felt them hovering.

"I'll love you…forever." He breathed and Lucys mind, body and most of all her heart burst with the words, she was blinded by it, her breath seizing as the tension burst and she felt it, his fangs sinking into her.

"I Love you…Gajeel." She gasped out as she felt his magic spill into her, felt his heartbeat, his body go taught against her, heat filling her everywhere, every part of her on every level.

Gajeel joined her in everything, her blood flowing over his tongue, rich with the essence of her life and the ecstasy of their bodies, her magic overwhelmed him as he felt it come into him, their time at the pinnacle of it all drug out long because both were so strong, her magic on par with his own. He'd never realized it fully.

He'd known she was strong, but the depth of that strength didn't really ring clear for him until then, when their souls slid together, when all that they were began to bond.

It wasn't over, it would take time, he'd have to get her somewhere where they could be better alone, not in a friend's house. They would need time, to complete this, to seal it and make it stable but he knew what to do, he would take care of her, see every desire met and more while they did.

He'd been right, he knew it now, feeling her, the full entirely of all she was in those minutes, she was perfect, everything he had ever wanted or hoped for, so much more than he deserved, but he would make up for that, make her happy, keep her safe.

She was his, forever, and now they had to start building what they would be together.


	12. Chapter 12 Moving forward

A/N so here we are dear hearts...God I'm tired, two chapters in one day, y'all are slave drivers seriously, or this story is. I'm having fun though.

Feedback is helpful and I appreciate every bit of it. Roses, you didn't have to wait long.

Read on fellow Fairy Fans...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levy stepped into the silent house almost hesitant to fully enter it. Bickslow was behind her and gave her a gentle push, chuckling.

"Go on Kitten, nothing will bite you…I hope." He grinned under her sharp glance without remorse and she shook her head, walking into the house so he could close the door.

Still smiling he slid past his still tip toing girlfriend, Levy was so careful about people, but not him, nope, he wanted to know if their "guests" were still there. So before she could reach out and grab him to stop him he slid past her and marched through the kitchen to the study door and tested it.

If anyone was inside the study it would chime, a little warning Freed had set up to warn anyone (particularly Bickslow even though he owned the damn house in the first place) that someone was working in the study.

Now the runes had been set up that way to prevent Bickslow from bursting in and starling Freed into making mistakes with careful transcriptions and such, something Bickslow frankly DID love doing to the rune mage. The Runes didn't distinguish between someone studying and a couple screwing though, someone just had to be in the study for them to work.

So, when there was no chime, Bickslow opened the door and checked the room. No sign of Lucy or Gajeel anywhere, though he caught a whiff of Lucys distinct strawberry scent so the pair had been in there at some point.

"Bix!" Levy frowned at him and he smiled "What? I checked first, I totally touched the door and waited for it to warn me if someone was in there!"

She smiled, she'd forgotten Freeds pretty in genius rune arrangement for the study. "They're not here, must have gone to his place or hers, good thing we loaded up her fridge and pantry…she didn't have near enough in there to feed him for long." He grinned then, pulling her into a firm embrace and she leaned into him with a sigh.

As soon as they had seen what she had bought, and Levy knowing what Lucy usually kept on hand, they had decided to go the extra distance for their friends. After talking with Gajeel it was clear the man was in love with Lucy, still refusing to admit it, but he was.

He meant to have her as a mate if she wanted him but was somehow convinced that wasn't a certainty even when Levy had outright laughed at him when he'd expressed his doubts.

"She's crazy for you Gajeel, God I think she was already half in love with you when you and I were still kind of teetering toward a relationship." She had laughed.

"Which was long ago and I don't want to think about so you need to suck it up Iron Balls and talk to the girl you want, because you can't have another shot at this one." Bickslow had chuckled, and his smile never faltered, but even Levy had noticed and been delighted by the distinctly protective and possessive edge to the Seith Mages words.

The Dragon Slayer had smiled at him "You're lucky I consider you a friend, even though you play with dolls." Gajeel had countered.

The Slayer had yelped a second later when he'd been hit in the back of the head by one, Bickslow just smiled, having not moved a muscle or said a word. Just reminding his friend he didn't need to in order to extract retribution.

"Careful." Gajeels eyes had narrowed and Levy had steered the conversation back to Lucy to protect her boyfriend from his own antics and dangerous habit of poking at the Dragon Slayers.

Levy knowing that if things went well between the two Lucy and Gajeel would likely hole up for a while had prompted them to hit the market for more food for the pair than Lucys meager shopping trip and they had stuffed her fridge and pantry. Bickslow adding in a couple cases of the beer he knew Gajeel drank and Levy scripting a several stacks of iron bars that she filled a pantry shelf with.

They had then left Lucys apartment, swung by Gajeels and let Pantherlily know what was hopefully going on. Their talk with him was why the Exceed followed them into their house and was currently sitting on the island counter top.

"Well, I left a note at our place for them in case they went there that they would be happier at Lucys since all of the food is there. So I should be able to go home tomarrow without disturbing them." Lily smiled and Levy grinned at him.

"Great! You can have any of the upstairs bedrooms for the night Lily. I'll make popcorn if you and Levy want to get one of the movies we rented going." Bickslow rubbed his hands together, leaned in to kiss Levy as he breezed by her into the kitchen and put the carton of Kiwi juice into the fridge Lily had brought with him.

The trio then settled in for a relaxing evening, all hoping their friends were going to work everything out between them and give the guild another couple to celebrate.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was almost three weeks before Lucy and Gajeel appeared again. When they came into the guild late on a Monday morning Levy sprang up from her seat between Bickslow and Jet and walked up to a grinning Lucy with a questioning look.

Cana was on her feet too, "BITCH! I better see a mark on that neck!" Lucy grinned, pulling her hair back, up on her neck on the left below her ear draconic symbols for Gajeels magic and his name showed boldly in her smooth skin.

A collective cheer rose through the guild as Mira ran over squealing with Lisanna and Gajeel shook his head, side stepping the stampede and retreating to sit by Bickslow and Laxus.

"Holy shit, you're lucky you got out of the way in time man…" Bickslow chuckled, Gajeel smiled at him.

"Yeah, now I'll probably have to adjust to that sort of shit. Thanks by the way, for setting up Lucys place for us." The Dragon Slayer said. Bickslow nodded "No worries, just glad you two got everything worked out."

"So who's moving where?" Laxus asked. With him it had been easy, he owned a large house so Cana had simply terminated her lease at Fairy Hills and he and the Raijinshuu had moved her into the house.

Gajeel smiled, he and Lucy had already talked about what they were doing next. For the following couple of months they really couldn't get too far from each other for any amount of time, the fresh bond would make them miserable.

Lucy had a nice place, but it was small, and Gajeels apartment wasn't any bigger so they had spent part of the last week looking for a new place to call home, even collecting Lily and having the exceed participate in the decision.

Gajeel had gotten to drop a hell of a surprise on her too. Since he lived so simply, was S-class and took jobs so frequently, he'd had more than enough saved to put a big down payment on a house.

Now as a couple they could take jobs, and with his status they could take any job they wanted, so it had put them in a position where they could have choices.

Regardless, as they had looked nothing had seemed right until Lucys landlord had mentioned they might want to talk to her brother as he was selling a few properties.

One of the properties the man was offering happened to be the building right next to the one Lucys apartment was in. The white three story with green trim had a beautiful bay window on the master bedroom on the second floor that overlooked the canal. It needed some paint, a little work, but the price was well under what they had been hoping to spend.

So, Gajeel already had the keys for the place, they had closed the deal that morning. The house was theirs.

"We found a new place, we're both moving." He said then and all eyes turned to him.

Bickslow smiled "Not wasting any time huh?" He chuckled. Gajeel shook his head "Fuck no, not if I can help it." He replied.

"Well, if you guys need help moving, or working on the place, I did a ton of the work on mine, I'm pretty good at it." The Seith Mage offered.

Gajeel turned toward him in surprise, he was fine with working on a house, hell he had built a cabin from the foundation up, but help would make everything go faster.

"Yeah, that would be great."

A collective squeal from the women still crowded at the center of the hall made them all wince and Bickslow clanged between the two Dragon Slayers.

"Until I was momentarily deafened, they were talking about the same thing we were, Lucy told them what you decided on Metal head and…yeah…deafened." Laxus frowned.

"Now they're starting in about having a collective party for all the new couples, Gods help us." The Lightning Slayer stood "That's it, I need more beer."

The next couple of hours word spread like wildfire through the guild about Gajeel and Lucy, the Party would be Friday but Laki had stepped in and suggested the guild collectively help Gajeel and Lucy get their new home ready so they could add housewarming to the party Friday.

The men could only watch as the women they were attached to volunteered them and started planning out the week.

"Well, guess we won't be taking any jobs until the weekend." Jet snickered.

"Nobody will by the sounds of it…" Bickslow sat in amazement. The force that was woman had consumed the whole Guild. They were further doomed by the fact that Max had been roped in by Mira and voluntold to organize everything.

"Anyone figure out yet what happened? I don't know about you Metal head but that sexy woman scent is still thick, still makes my head spin at times." Laxus asked.

Gajeel frowned slightly, he'd forgotten about that, pursuing it had gotten pushed aside by his pursuit of a certain blonde.

"No, but now that you mention it, that scent is still there, strong as ever and I know I had never caught much more than a tiny hint of it anywhere before a month ago." He replied.

"You mean like the kind of spicy smell? Sort of like Nutmeg and almonds?" Both Dragon Slayers looked at Bicklow in surprise, he'd just labeled it, something neither had been able to really put a finger on, the damn Seith mage who didn't even have their keen noses just had."

"You can smell it?!" Gajeel asked, Bickslow nodded "Well, if you mean that, yeah, Levy usually leans toward this kind of honey and lavender body wash and such, but she has that smell, especially when she's ah…worked up. Hits me like some kind of drug."

Freed moved over then, coming around the table and sitting in front of the three men. "I've been doing some ongoing research into female biology, after Laxus mentioned they smelled different I looked into pheromones in particular. The one associated with a womans..ah..sex drive, it's supposed to smell similar to almonds when concentrated. Some Alchemists have tried to concentrate it before as everything from an afrodesiac to a love potion."

"Ok, well…why the hell would all of them suddenly start pumping off that pheromone like that?" Laxus asked.

Freed shook his head "I really don't know, the human body shouldn't even produce it in amounts that even a Dragon Slayers nose could really pick up, that Bickslow can smell it at all, well, I can too honestly." Freed admitted.

"I've caught whiffs of it, especially that night Cana was circling around us smacking us all with that deck of cards she had." Jet said.

Laxus narrowed his eyes looking for his mate in the still knotted cluster of women. "I'll ask Cana what that was all about, I'd forgotten about it."

Gajeel had his own eyes on Lucy, watching her feeling his body stir as she shifted her weight and a rounded hip pressed into the snug fabric of the skirt she was in. God he was hopeless, two weeks, they hadn't left her apartment once for two solid weeks, only leaving the bed to eat, bathe or try other places in the tiny place to have sex.

They'd been insatiable, all over each other the entire time, he couldn't even begin to count how many times they had sex during that time, it was all a blur of wicked, body blazing erotic fantasy in his head now, and even so, she could turn him on just by shifting her damn weight.

He smirked though, she was his, he wouldn't have to wait too long to satisfy his needs anymore. He'd have to ask her about that whole card thing with Cana, the drunk had been up to something and he'd heard pieces of it, knew Lucy probably knew.

Bickslow was having the same thoughts as his friends, watching Levy laughing and talking excitedly with the other women, he knew what they needed to talk about when they got back to his place tonight.

"Ok! So Lucy says you've already gone and terminated your lease Gajeel, and she's terminated hers, you both have to the end of this month to move out of your apartments into that new house. Lets all get over there, I want to see what I can get started on and we need to plan what we're going to do so you two can get moved in before Friday!" Laki said, approaching the table of men and looking at Gajeel.

Cana went over to Laxus and started pulling him to his feet and before any of them could say a thing, all of the men were being herded out of the Guild and a large group headed happily over to Gajeel and Lucys new house.

Fairy Tail mobilized then, nobody escaped Max and Mira who took over the organization of getting their guildmates situated in their new home. Even Makarov himself was painting walls. Laki made the renovations go so fast Bickslow was downright envious, what had taken him, Freed and Laxus several weeks to do, pulling out corroded beams and lumber and replacing them, sanding and staining, took Laki a couple of days.

Max was able to make sanding any of the wood happen in seconds and with everyone pitching in with the painting and staining, Lucy and Gajeel were moving into the house on Mira and Max's seemingly impossible schedule in complete amazement.

It became clear as they did though that they would be working a lot of jobs to get enough furniture into the house. Neither owned a lot of furniture, they had lived in tiny apartments, so it had never been needed.

When they woke Friday morning though, it was in their new house and Lucy opened her eyes smiling across Gajeels bare chest.

She was in heaven, it was all too good to be real. Reaching up she ran a finger over the mark on her neck, it was still tender. Three deep long bites in three weeks to seal it.

Each one had rocked reality for her, brought her closer to the man who slept beside her now, intensified every feeling, torn open things and laid both of them bare to each other.

She could sense things now, knew when his moods were changing, especially if they spiked in a single direction. It had given her the ability to see through a lot of his defenses, and the ability to understand so much more about him.

She'd known there was a good man buried under the rough, rude sometimes nasty tempered exterior but she'd never imagined the depth of it. The man wasn't emotionless, he wasn't distant, the truth was he was intensely aware of things, felt things very deeply when he allowed anything through and a lot of the time, things got through he didn't want.

There was a soft, vulnerable person under the Iron, fangs and burning red eyes. She'd never tell anyone either, this was HER Gajeel. It was funny, but she wanted, no, needed to keep how he really was to herself. Like some incredible treasure, she wanted nobody but herself to ever even imagine was there.

The soft side of him he would never let anyone but her see, her and somewhat Lily, since the Exceed got to watch the couple interact. He had happily claimed the bedroom on the third floor facing the canal. He loved the skylights and particularly enjoyed how they allowed him a way into his part of the house via those windows that could be opened just enough to let warm air escape the house and allow an exceed on the wing to fly in.

She loved the big bay window on the front of the house. They had put a soft lounge chair and a lamp there so they could lay there and look out at the sky. It was a perfect reading nook too.

She wasn't as fond of the massive Iron frame of their bed. They had put Gajeels bed in their bedroom, since his was larger than Lucys. It was soft, and he kept a small mountain of blankets and pillows on it.

One of the things she now knew about her Dragon Slayer was he loved to nest, to snuggle down deep in that massive bed with her where he turned into a cuddling purring delight that even exceeded the best she had ever seen from Natsu when he had been climbing through her window all those years and slipping into her bed with her.

Natsu cuddled, it was probably a Dragon thing she decided, making a mental note to ask Cana if Laxus did it too. But Gajeel put the Fire Slayer to shame with all of his blankets and pillows and his ability to run his hands over her, pull her against him and curl around her so perfectly.

She was loved, she felt it, it radiated from the man and now she could sense it from him and feel her heart warm when he was thinking about it, feeling it more than usual. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced.

Curled up in their nest of a bed she had asked him if he felt it from her and he'd smiled "I feel it Bunny, I drown in it like a happy damn fool every time too."

So her bed was upstairs, Lilys bed now, the exceed had plans for fixing his room up too, and plans to put a small deck on the roof for him and the other exceeds to spend time on.

They had a total of four bedrooms, each spacious with its own bathroom including a den on the first floor she was seriously thinking of turning into a study on par with the one Bickslow had.

Ultimately though, they had a home together, the monthly mortgage was less than either of them had been paying in rent too thanks to the terms and down payment they had put together.

Curling her fingers she let her nails scrape over his skin and saw his lips twitch, he was awake, she knew he was, he was damn good at playing dead but he couldn't hide things from her anywhere near as well as he'd been able to before.

Changing tactics she slid her fingers to his side just above his hip and his eyes shot open and he squirmed away from her before she could really dig in to get a good tickle going.

The blankets though restricted his movement and she got him anyway, delighting in the deep laughter she pulled out of him. "Damn it! Bunny you're fucking evil!" He caught her hands and managed to get her pinned but was still struggling through the blankets and pillows.

"I can't fucking move." He snarled and she stuck her tongue out "You're the one who insists on 20 some blankets and even more pillows all over the bed." She pointed out. He smiled down at her, now hovering over her "You love em, you know you do." He returned. She lunged up, catching his lips and that ended their talking for the next hour.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levy rolled over smiling when her nose met a firm warm chest. She wriggled until she had him on his back and could drape herself over him lazily.

He smiled, not opening his eyes "Morning Kitten." He breathed, arms coming up to close around her.

She kissed his neck, his chin, then his lips, loving the soft hum she got from him and pulling back to push heavy dark blue locks from his eyes.

She loved him, God how she loved this man, she had fallen so hard and so fast she'd had no hope of avoiding it.

He'd brought out everything good in her, finding things she didn't even know were in her and making them shine. She would never forget the night he had shown her how her soul looked. That would stay with her forever.

It had laid to rest one of her worst fears too, that because of where she came from, because of her father, and his father, her mothers father, all dark and terrible wizards, one famously so, that she herself harbored that darkness inside her and one day it would consume her.

That fear was gone now, and she was happier, her soul felt lighter being free of it. He had said it was what Seith Magic was supposed to be about. She'd started researching his magic too, finding books he had in the study on it.

It was so rare, and because it was so dangerous if the wizard went dark, which was apparently very easy for a Seith Mage, they were intensely dangerous, deadly, a single Seith Mage could kill hundreds, it had happened, the loss of life had been astronomical in the case that had spurred the Council to declare the magic illegal to practice.

They were hunted, if found the council made them disappear, no doubt killing them. It explained why the master was so careful about handling Bickslow, labeling him a telekinetic/telepath hybrid and why Bickslows magic seal over his face. That had once apparently only been visible when he was using his magic, had been tattooed in place and the tattoo had even been registered along with Bickslows ID as a legal Wizard with the council, explained as a misguided decision he'd made to try and make others fear him because he was being bullied.

If used as it was meant to be used though, Seith Magic was almost a healing magic. Meant for the soul and all that was associated with it. Bickslow could even channel his own magic into others to prevent death when someone was losing their grip on life.

When she had asked him about it he'd told her he had done it a few times, once for Laxus after Tartaros.

He could pull people from comas too, if the way blocking them from consciousness was purely mental, he could guide them out, reaching them through their soul.

It was truly awe inspiring magic he had been born with. It wasn't teachable either, not a magic someone could learn, they had to be born with it, which was probably why the council hunted Seith Mages, an attempt to wipe the magic off of Earthland.

"Levy? Can I ask you about something?" He was looking at her now, serious but only mildly so since a faint smile held the edges of his lips.

She smiled down at him, God he was handsome, those curling eyelashes, his slightly slanted exotic eyes, her heart rate sped up just sitting there looking at him, she was so so lost to this man. "Of course."

"The night before I met you in the bookstore, you and the girls were all acting really wild, Cana did something, she came around and drug a deck of cards over each of us at the table playing cards that night, what was she up to?" He asked.

The question surprised her, she'd almost forgotten about that, she'd been really drunk that night and only vaguely remembered it all, but she remembered the next morning meeting the other women at the café clearly.

"It was for fun, she was supposedly doing a spell, enchanting the cards so there would be one for each of us that would apparently show us the best man out of all of you for us…romance wise." She blushed a little at the end, it seemed silly now, but it had been fun.

"Supposedly?" He asked. She nodded as one of his hands came to push her hair from her face then slid lightly down her back.

"It didn't work, when we met the next morning to get our cards, she said she had spent all night and part of the morning completing the spell, it was supposed to be a big one, but instead of our cards going to us when she finished, they all disappeared." She told him.

Bickslow frowned "That's odd, Canas magic is usually reliable when she does those divinations and such. Well damn, couldn't be related then, and you had me wondering who was on your card but you never got to see it huh?"

Levy smiled, shaking her head "I'm sure it was you." She giggled and he grinned, pulling her down for a long kiss that quickly turned into a lot more in a hurry.

She'd been thinking so much about him, her love for him just aching in her chest all morning she was desperate for him by the time he started kissing her, so she went on the offensive, grinding herself against him and pressing her hands where she knew he was sensitive.

He never had once denied her, and if he had his choice, he never would either, though she didn't know that. All she knew was he always responded to her with strong passion, sometimes tender, sometimes languid, sometimes burning and even sometimes rough, but not once had he moved from her touch.

To him she was an angel of mercy, come into his life so unexpectedly and completely taken it over and he'd willingly let it happen, happily given himself to it all.

He couldn't get enough of her, hated the few nights she stayed at her apartment or was gone with her team. She had become like a fountain of contentment and happiness from him and he had always been too dry. Levy had become safety, wherever she was, he was home as long as he was with her.

He wanted her with him more and when they lay spent a while later, panting and sweaty and smiling at each other he leaned over her, pushing her damp hair from her face and smiling down into her eyes.

He started kissing her, soft light feathery kisses that made her smile. "I need to tell you something, ask you something." He said softly.

She tilted her head, tracing over the tattoo on his face with a light finger before sliding her hand into his soft hair. "I'm listening." She breathed, trying not to sound as dreamy as she felt at the moment.

He was just such a light in her life now she just ached with it. _Anything_ she thought, _ask me anything and I just don't care what it is I'll do it_.

"I know we're only near our two month mark, maybe it's fast, I don't really give a damn. I want you with me more, I want you here. You spend most of your time here anyway, I've seen your apartment, your books don't fit there but I've got more room for them than you could fill in that study. Move in with me Kitten, live here with me." He was kissing her the whole time, speaking in between those soft light kisses. She always got so relaxed, so happy when they talked like this.

Even so, moving in, that was a pretty big step. She looked up at him, watching him watching her and kissed him. Big or little, if he was there she wanted to be.

"I guess as a Guild it seems to be the thing to do huh? I'd love to though Bix, Yes." She agreed and he grinned, kissing her hard, then resting his forehead against hers for a moment before meeting her eyes again.

This time his expression held no playfull edge, no humor at all, just warm intensity. "I'm glad…I'm falling in love with you Levy, and I need you here…because I want to wake up next to you, fall asleep next to you whenever I can."

Levys eyes widened, the ache in her chest suddenly filling with joy "Bix…I…" She felt tears threatening, stinging and he smiled "You don't have to say anything, I don't even care if you don't love me yet, but I'd like to have a better chance at getting you there I won't lie."

She shook her head "God Bix…I fell in love with you a while ago…" she admitted and he laughed, his own eyes suddenly bright, his voice breaking when he spoke again. "So I'm actually the late one huh? I'll catch up, especially with you here."

All thoughts about Cana, the cards, anything but each other were gone then, both determined to show the other just how much they felt.


	13. Chapter 13 She arrives

A/N Thank you to my reviewers! You all feed my ideas at times and I make an effort to include them when I can. This story has taken over, I'm flying with it and enjoying every minute though my wine supply is low and I may need to go out for supplies soon.

This chapter is a bit short, but it needed to be. Enjoy!...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone was swept up in the parties, they had just finished celebrating the Dragon Slayers when everyone found out Levy had moved quietly in with Bickslow, only telling the master because she had to end her lease at Fairy Hills.

Jet and Droy openly wept over it, no longer able to deny their blue haired angel really was serious about the Seith mage.

Levy was happier than ever, now able to openly tell Bickslow she loved him whenever it crossed her mind, which for a while was frequent, and he would smile, stop whatever he was doing and kiss her no matter where they were.

Jobs started up again, Laxus took Cana and the Raijinshuu for two full weeks to take out a dark guild that had reared up near Oshiban and Levy, not wanting to stay home alone had taken Shadow Gear to Dawn City, nearly four days by train just to get there, so they could take on a job involving some runes and some ruins. Gajeel and Lucy took on their first S-class mission as a couple, returning 4 days later a little banged up, bruised and bloodied but able to buy some furniture for their new home easily.

Everyone sort of dropped the questions about Canas spell, Laxus asked her about what she had done and she had unhappily told him it just hadn't worked, the cards had exploded when she had tried to send them to the women.

Their scents didn't change though, still driving their men into frenzies at times, particularly Gajeel and Laxus who were a good bit more susceptible to it. Freed didn't drop looking into that particular phenomenon, actually getting Levy interested in it even though she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

The pair were in the study in Bickslow and Levys home, books scattered all over when Bickslow came in carrying plates of food and drinks on a tray.

"All right, I know neither of you will have thought to eat a damn thing so take a break, both of you or I'll have the babies buzzing you until you do." He called, placing the tray on the coffee table. Years with Freed had taught him how to handle a book addict, it was handy now more than ever since his girlfriend was just as bad as his team mate.

Both mages groaned but when the totems started buzzing in and getting between them and what they were trying to read both grumpily gave in and came to the couch.

"I was on to something, now you'll mess up my train of thought." Levy groused, giving her boyfriend a dark look. Bickslow plopped down in one of the recliners with a smile "I call bullshit Kitten, you're too smart for that, now eat."

Freed was already working on his sandwich, still holding his book while he ate. "What were you on to Levy?" The rune mage asked absently.

"Something Lucy said actually, that night we were all drinking, about the orbit of Venus." She was eating her sandwich, and had opened her book in her lap. "Canas magic takes some power from astrological positions and events, Venus being in a closer orbit to us for a full one of its years might affect her."

Freed glanced up with some interest then "But she said the spell failed, none of you got cards." He reminded her. Levy shrugged "True, I'm just looking into it."

Bickslow left the pair a short time later, gathering up their plates and glasses and satisfying himself with the brief kiss he was able to get from Levy before retreating and leaving them to their research.

The Summer Festival, Grand Magic Games and most of September passed. Fairy Tail had come in second in the games, losing to Sabertooth by a single point. Still everyone was happy, they had passed the summer in a comfortable happiness thanks in no small part to the growing relationships so many couples in the guild enjoyed now.

It had been nearly six months since the day of the eclipse and Canas failed spell. Levy had left with Shadow Gear on a job to Clover Town, nothing thrilling, just finding the answers and unlocking a maze some inexperienced wizards had set up for an early fall gathering that had trapped more than a dozen people in it.

Bickslow had been off with the Raijinshuu when she had left so the couple hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks, something he wasn't happy about but knew was unavoidable since their teams were so different.

He had given up trying to watch a movie or reading anything and headed for the guild the day after he got back, missing Levy to much to stay around their home where everything made him miss her more and feel lonely over her absence.

He was out in the training area working himself hard so his focus got off his girlfriend when the master himself suddenly came out.

Bickslow stopped what he was doing immediately and came down from the equipment he was on. "Master?" He called, instantly uneasy at seeing the mans tense expression.

"Bickslow, I need you to change into your mission clothes quickly, your team is waiting for you…it's Levy, Jet just notified us she has disappeared. You need to get to Clover Town as soon as possible." Makarov said.

Bickslows whole world stopped and he stared at the master for a moment before sprinting past him into the locker room. He barely rinsed himself off and yanked his mission clothes on, emerging to find Laxus waiting.

"Grab my hand Bix. Freed and the others are waiting at the train station already." The Lightning Slayer teleported them to the train station and Freed was waiting tickets in hand and the team climbed into the train.

"We'll find her." Laxus said firmly as he watched his friend stare miserably at the floor. Bickslow had his heavy visor down, and Laxus could see faint hints of green light come and go behind it.

Bickslow had incredible mastery over his magic, and it was very rare to see that falter, seeing it now just added to the certainty he had that the Seith Mage was very much in love with Levy.

The ride to Clover Town was miserable for Bickslow, too many hours spent unable to do anything but worry and feel helpless.

What had happened, why would she just vanish, where could she be? Too many questions tormented him. Levy was the center of his world now, the most important thing in his life, he couldn't lose her.

When the train came into Clover Town Bickslow pushed past the conductor and hit the platform before it had stopped, eyes already on the haggard looking Jet and Droy who were waiting for them.

Even though the two men had spent a fair amount of time with Bickslow since he had started dating their team mate, the sight of him and the Raijinshuu looking mad as hell bearing down on them still made them both blanch.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Bickslow demanded before he'd even reached them. "Th…the maze, Levy had broken the enchantments on it and we'd just gotten the last of the people out who had been trapped in it. I went in to run the thing and make sure everyone was out, when I came back out she was gone." Jet replied.

All eyes turned then to Droy who drew a breath "She was standing not ten feet from me, talking to one of the responsible wizards who had screwed up the maze and the guy let out this yell, when I looked Levy was gone, the guy said she had vanished right in front of him."

"We need to talk to those wizards…" Bickslow said, mind racing, when neither Jet nor Droy moved Laxus narrowed his eyes "NOW!" The Lightning Slayer snapped and the two men jumped, leading them from the station.

Hours going over everything that had happened with the morons who had designed the ridiculous mage had brought now answers, just more confusion.

Freed was glaring around him "It was a pathetic set of rune traps, but testing the magic of those responsible? There is no way they could have trapped Levy, she's just so much stronger than any of them." He said.

The four teenaged wizards sat in chairs behind a folding table, they were at the massive corn field where the maze had been created. One of the teenagers was rubbing his jaw, he'd made the colossal mistake of mouthing off at Bickslow who had surprised everyone by losing his control and decking the kid.

The youths had been cooperative since though. Bickslow paced back and forth, his babies had flown the whole damn place more than a dozen times and Laxus couldn't find any trace of Levy, no hint of her scent aside from the older traces from before she had disappeared.

"You know if you could find the dang purple haired chick, she disappeared at the same time though…" One of them muttered.

Bickslow rounded on him. "What purple haired chick, what did she have to do with all of this?" He grabbed the kids collar and ripped him across the table, holding him off the ground by the front of his shirt with one arm.

The young wizard stared at him wide eyed "She just showed up, it was freakish, no shoes, long gown almost like a dang night gown and shit, she showed up and wouldn't even talk, just smiled when I asked who she was. She showed up and like 10 minutes later your girl was gone and so was she!"

Bickslow narrowed his eyes, the kid wasn't lying, and didn't know more, he knew that, his magic told him clearly that was the case, nobody could lie to him, not when he was paying attention like he was now.

"Bickslow, put him down." Laxus' voice came to him and he started, releasing his hold and letting the frightened teenager fall to the ground.

"Or drop him on his ass, whatever." Laxus shrugged then gave the kid a hard look and without a word the youth scrambled back to his chair. Their parents and the Clover Town authorities were there, the kids knew to cooperate with them but fear sure seemed to increase the speed at which they did so.

They questioned everyone again, several people had seen the woman the boy had mentioned and had a similar experience, she hadn't said a word to anyone but one of the people Levy had rescued from the maze did perk up a bit.

"She was standing next to her, to Levy, the purple haired lady was, and she seemed to whisper something to her. I saw Levy look really startled and then…they were both just gone."

Bickslow cursed, looked back over the wrecked corn field. Who the hell was the strange woman and where was Levy?! They kept going until it started to get dark and then headed back to their hotel.

Normally Bickslow liked coming to Clover Town, it was a beautiful little place nestled among the mountains, the air was always fresh and crisp here and it hosted a lot of interesting craftsman shops including one of the best Chocolate makers in Fiore.

He had no interest in any of it now though, worry and pain all but consuming him. He tried to keep his head clear, knew he needed to do so, he was no good to Levy a scattered mess. He had to think, had to put the fragments of pieces together somehow for the whole picture so he could get her back.

God he hurt, he loved that woman more than life itself at this point, the truth was he already had when he'd told her he was falling for her, but he hadn't wanted to scare her with his full feelings, they even overwhelmed him sometimes.

It just made no sense and as the strong mountain wind blew over him he looked around at the beautiful town and all he could think of was Levy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laxus was worried, very worried now. It had been a week since Levy had disappeared. Bickslow was an absolute wreck, getting the man to even agree to sleep had become an effort, Freed had been forced to put the man to sleep with magic.

It was clear, crystal clear in fact, the woman had not come by train to the area, had used some sort of magic to leave and that left them with nothing to go on. No way to track her and no idea where to even begin looking.

Fairy Tail as a whole had already mobilized, both the master and Max pulling in favors, contacted every other guild, even the Rune Knights seeking information and help in finding their lost script mage.

Laxus stood, Cana in his arms trying to figure out how to get Bickslow to leave Clover Town. They had swept a huge area around the town. Lucy and Gajeel had come along with Natsu and Lisanna and three Dragon Slayers had joined Lucys tracking spirit covering the area for miles around the town but there was nothing.

They're best bet at this point was to start networking heavily. Max was already on that, working in conjunction with Hibiki from Blue Pegasus who was a good friend it seemed of the Fairy Tail Sandstorm mage.

They needed to go home. They couldn't do anything more in Clover Town, but they had spent the last day and most of this one trying to convince the desperate Seith mage that staying here was pointless.

It was finally Hibiki who convinced Bickslow. "We have an active grid over this whole area, it's our home turf Bickslow, Master Bob has half our guild on this now so we have this area covered I swear we do and if there's so much as a blip of information I'll relay it to Fairy Tail the moment I get it and I'll call you personally."

It had been enough. Miserable, the Seith mage had agreed to return home.

Bickslow wouldn't agree to stay with anyone, not even Lucy and Gajeel could convince him. "No, if she comes home somehow…I want to be there." He'd said, managing a weak smile to assure his friends he meant it.

More days passed, another week with nothing. Hibiki got a working scetch of the purple haired woman by questioning everyone who had seen her and utilizing Reedus' skills to recreate what everyone who had seen her said was a perfect image of her.

That went into circulation immediately but nobody, anywhere, had ever seen the woman before.

Mira was wiping down the bar, watching unhappily as Laxus led a nearly unconscious Bickslow from the Guild Hall. She had never seen their happy go lucky Seith Mage look as heartbroken and torn apart as he did now. He drank, and his usually light hearted teasing turned mean once he was drunk now, another thing he had never been prone to.

Laxus and Gajeel though handled him, neither one seeming to be perturbed no matter how nasty the man got, though Gajeel had knocked him out and drug him home a couple of times and now Laxus was doing so.

She locked the main doors behind the Lightning Slayer and crossed the hall. The side door would remain unlocked, it always did in case someone needed to come in. Makarov was here and there were always a couple members who seemed to just be fine with dragging themselves drunk upstairs to one of the rooms meant just for sleeping off too much liquor.

She was checking the pool area when she saw some odd light toward the practice rings and headed to see if someone had left some lights on in the locker rooms.

As she rounded the building she stopped short. A beautiful woman in a long white gown smiled at her warmly. Lavender colored hair that hung in waves down to her waist flowing around her though there was no breeze to move it.

"Come daughter, you've nothing to fear of me." She said and Mira smiled, of course there wasn't, how silly of her to even be surprised to see this vision before her. The sweet aroma of almonds and nutmeg hung heavy in the air around the woman and Mira thought she smelled almost like Christmas cookies. Mira walked confidently, eagerly to the beautiful woman and when their hands met, both women vanished and the practice area was dark again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Max frowned, "You haven't seen her?" Lisanna was shaking her head "No, I'm sorry Max, I don't know where she is. I know she closed up last night, the Front doors were locked and everything was put away when I came in this morning to open the bar but she hasn't been in. I…I'm worried."

Max nodded and walked quickly to the master office and knocked on the door. At the mans call he stepped inside, mildly surprised to see Laxus there sitting across from the master.

"Master…Mira, she didn't come to my house last night like she had planned to and I checked with Lisanna and Elfman, she didn't go home either, she did lock up, everything there is in order but after that, sir…I…I think she's missing." Maxs' voice broke at the last.

He had already called the shops Mira frequented and none of the shop keeps had reported seeing her today, it was now past noon and she was supposed to be starting her shift at the bar but she hadn't shown up.

"Max, contact the authorities, let Hibiki know, I'm going to call the council. Laxus, get Gajeel and Natsu and start looking around the guild then spread out from here and see if you can find anything, any clue at all." The master said firmly. Max was out the door in an instant with Laxus right behind him.

A little over an hour later Laxus was standing talking to a Mest, the man was acting as a liason to the council for them now. Gajeel strode up to him swiftly "You gotta come out back, now." He snapped.

Laxus followed the Iron slayer who took him through the back doors and turned toward the practice fields, taking a few steps before pointing to the ground. The sand mixture used to keep the rings soft enough for hard landings during spars had been raked yesterday, smoothed even again after Natsu and Erza had been out there sparring and had made some craters.

Small footprints dotted the sand leading out almost to the middle of the closest ring where they stopped right in front of another small set of footprints, footprints that seemed to come from nowhere.

Then Laxus' eyes widened "That smell…" He said, it hung in the air, that almond and nutmeg scent, it was heavy there and Gajeel pointed to the little footprints the others led to.

Dropping Laxus bent over then and he turned and looked hard at Gajeel "Yeah…strong as fuck right? Like whoever made those is like dripping a concentrated version of it."

"Shit, I need to talk to Cana again, get Freed and Bickslow, we need to see if either of them learned anything about this, I know there was research happening at Bickslows house."

Gajeel took off at a run and Laxus looked at Mest "Let the council know the woman was here, she took Mira." He said, glaring down at the footprints that led to the ring that smelled of Mira.

Mest vanished and Laxus hurried back inside to find his grandfather. The woman wasn't based in Clover Town, couldn't be, not if she was all the way here in Magnolia last night, and how the hell had she gotten into the ring without walking? Maybe she could fly, they had other mages that could, Laxus himself could do it, but her scent, that distinct female scent was only strong right there where those footprints were. It made no sense.

Bickslow and Freed arrived together with Gajeel and while he looked tired, the Seith mage was alert and listened carefully as everything was laid out.

"So the same bitch who took Levy took Mira? What the fuck…."He reached up and rubbed the back of his head trying to make sense of it.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, then suddenly staggered sideways clutching his chest and almost falling over. Laxus managed to grab the mans arm but Gajeels wide eyed look made him freeze in horror.

"Lucy…" Gajeel yanked his arm from Laxus' grasp and ran from the guild, the other men hesitated only a moment before racing after him.

Even Laxus had a hard time catching up to the Iron slayer who raced to his house and crashed through the front door screaming Lucys name. Lily stood wide eyed, tears running down his face.

"I was coming down the stairs and heard a voice, when I came around the stairs to the livingroom, Lucy was reaching out to the woman in the pictures…as soon as their hands touched….they both vanished." The exceed was almost unable to get all of the words out, Gajeel curled his lip back "NO! Why didn't you do something?!" He roared. Laxus came in then, the heavy smell of almond and nutmeg left no doubts about what had happened.

"There wasn't time, Gajeel, I swear, I'd die to protect Lucy you know I would…" Lily was saying. Gajeel spun, an Iron claw rending a brand new chair and crushing it to splinters.  
"I felt it! I…fucking…felt her disappear…." The Slayer groaned, falling to his knees.

Bickslow didn't hesitate, pushing past Laxus and grabbing his friend to him before he could take a half hearted swing at the shocked exceed. "We have to find out who she is….where she's fucking taking them….we'll get them back!" Bickslow snarled.

Laxus was frowning down toward his friends, mind racing through everything, nothing fucking added up and now three women were missing. He pressed his lips together. Mira, Lucy, Levy…three of the women from that night.

All that was left of that group now was Juvia, who had returned with Gray after an entire month away, a ring on her finger and Gray smiling like a damn fool. Then there was his own mate, who had become the most important thing in his damn life and he looked hard at Gajeel.

"Can you still…feel her?" He asked, not even sure if he was asking the right thing. Gajeel nodded slowly "Yeah…barely…all I can tell is she's alive. When she disappeared it was like went from this warm light close by to all but gone….hurt like fucking hell too."

The Iron Slayer looked up at Laxus, "I won't last like this though, neither will she…wherever the fuck she is it's too far away." He said, a slight strain in his voice.

"Gajeel…I'm so sorry." Lilys voice was small and Gajeel pulled the exceed into his arms "It's ok buddy…I shouldn't have gone at you…you heard voices, what were they saying? Was it just Lucy talking?"

"It wasn't Lucy…she said "Come to me my daughter, we've much to do." Lily told them. Gajeel frowned "Lucys mother is dead…and she had blonde hair anyway so who the fuck would call her "daughter"?" Gajeel shook his head, that made no sense.

They all returned to the guild and Laxus couldn't help but walk quickly to Cana and pull her into his arms protectively. He suddenly felt he couldn't afford to let her out of his sight. Levy had been taken in the middle of crowds of people, Mira right by the Guild and Lucy in her own home right in front of Lilys eyes, he wondered if there was anywhere safe, anyplace he could take her to protect her.

Cana was crying "I feel like this is my fault somehow…"she said quietly against his chest and Laxus tightened his arms around her. He couldn't answer anything, all he knew was if this had to do with Canas spell, they had to know more about it.

"You need to sit down with Freed Cana, go over every fucking detail of that spell with him, maybe we can figure this out or at least get a clue. Until then…you aren't leaving my sight." He said firmly and took her to the table where Freed was sitting while Gajeel went with Lily and Bickslow to fill in the master and Max and start relaying what little they had learned to the growing network they had been building to search for their missing women.

Hours later they all were gathered around the table. Cana between Laxus and Freed, Juvia between Gray and Natsu. Freeds eyes were wide going over the pages of notes he had taken.

"This is so intricate…" He said in amazement.

Cana glared at him "What didn't think I had it in me? I know my fucking magic Freed." She snapped and the Rune Mage blushed.

"I…I didn't mean that Cana, not at all, it's just this is a detailed and meticulous assortment of stringing spells together to produce something very powerful. You were…well…drunk that night…." He finished uncomfortably.

"I've done smaller parts of the whole thing lots of times, I'd never strung it all together before…God…If I caused all of this…." Tears welled in her eyes again and Laxus put his arm around her and pulled her into his lap.

"I almost hope you did Cana, because if so, then you can help get them back, we just have to figure out the connection that we're missing here." Laxus said.

Freed nodded "Yes exactly, there has to be a link somewhere we are missing."

Bickslow hung his head in his hands, across from him Gajeel was in much the same state. Both men beyond miserable with worry and fear. They had to find them, knowing so little had Bickslow nearly hopeless though he knew he couldn't give in to that.

Levy had been gone for weeks now, longer by far than the others and he didn't know how much longer he could stand it but he knew now…he didn't think he could go forward without her.


	14. Chapter 14 Gathered

Bickslow leaned forward, suddenly remembering something Levy had been talking about the day he'd brought her and Freed lunch while they were researching.

"Wait, Levy said she was looking at the possibility of the close orbit of Venus being involved somehow and weren't there a couple of other events that same damn weekend? How much would that effect you magic Cana?" He asked.

Freed and Cana both blinked at him. "Some of my power comes through astrological alignments, it does matter, the moons orbit, the suns, they influenced divination and the way my cards work…especially that deck…" Cana was shaking her head wide eyed "Shit I…I didn't even think about it, I didn't check…." She whispered.

"Didn't check what?!" Gajeel demanded. His mate was missing, so far away right now he could barely feel her existence, if it was Canas doing than the damn drunk needed to stop being a weepy bitch and do something.

"The deck, it was a Venus deck, I use them for reading fortunes for people with love interests, it was what I used that night, a Venus deck, the orbit of Venus would affect the deck and…oh God…so would the moon! Shit, I…those cards, they didn't explode, they…they might have melded into us if the deck absorbed too much power…" She was shaking her head and Freed frowned "That doesn't explain the woman with the lavender hair in the white gown." He said.

Cana bolted to her feet and ran across the guild, Laxus cursed and followed her. The Card mage raced down the steps to the Guild Library, she knew right where it was, she had fucking USED it that night to create the spell on the cards!

As she yanked the book from the shelf and flipped it open looking for the page she needed she felt something, smelled it, looking up her eyes met flawless radiant eyes the color of amethyst.

"Come my daughter, there is a price to pay…" The woman said reaching a hand out toward her. Cana smiled, yes of course there was, this was the answer to it all right here, this woman, yes. She reached out with her hand dropping the book, and the moment her fingers closed around the luminous pale skinned hand of the woman before her, both women vanished.

"NO!" Laxus screamed, watching as the book hit the floor, he almost reached her, his hand was outstretched about to grab Canas shoulder and he shot lightning at the luminous woman with the flowing lavender hair but it exploded into the rack of books beyond her splintering the rack and sending scorched books flying all over.

They were gone and he fell to his knees in shocked horror as he heard people thundering down the stairs and calling for him and calling for Cana.

Bickslow reached him first skidding to a halt and looking around them at the burning books and destroyed book shelf on the back wall and the Dragon Slayer on the floor slowly picking up a book that lay in front of him.

"God…fuck….this hurts…" Laxus was rasping out.

"It will dull, what is that?" Gajeels voice wasn't terribly kind, his kindness and compassion were with Lucy, he was shifting into a dark level of fury saved in a Dragon just for those that threatened their mates, their families. He knew Laxus would be too.

Dragons were built for a level of violence the world could barely contain at its peak, and Iron and Lightning were heading there fast.

Bickslow took the book from Laxus' hand, it was a book on Card Magic specifically focused on spells about love.

"The Path of Venus." He read and then turned the book over to where it was opened when Laxus picked it up and his eyes widened.

"Fuck….FREED!" He yelled.

"Right here! Oh God…Lisanna bring the fire extinguisher!" He called, Lisanna looked up the stairs "NATSU!" She shouted up the stairs.

Freed cast a frown her way but bent over the book Bickslow was holding up while Gajeel helped Laxus back to his feet as the slayer clutched at his chest and groaned in pain.

"Oh my…" Freed breathed taking the book.

"Cana was holding that when the bitch took her." Laxus said as he sat in one of the soft chairs in the reading area. Freed hurried over to him, holding the book out.

"This Bitch?" He asked. Laxus' eyes widened "YES! Shit that's the bitch who took them! Who is she?!"

"Vanati…Daughter of Venus, she serves her mother in the form of a white gowned maiden with lavender hair and is the patron of all divination in relation to love. Vanati grants successful spells to diviners and those who make use of magical cards. She can be summoned best every 300 years when Venus orbits closer to Earthland. Spells dedicated to her fair best when using magic centered around love." Freed read, his eyes flew over the page then went back as he put on his glasses and sailed through the entire book while the others watched, finally sitting heavily.

"She used this book to create the final parts of the spell, the cards were dedicated to Vanati, they had to have been, use of a greater spell in her name can summon her and she will ask a price be paid by those who benefit from her blessings…." He said.

"What does it mean Freed? How do we find her? How do we get them back?" Laxus demanded.

"Well, there can be any of a great number of prices the Goddess can demand, anything from simple favors to the persons very life, there haven't exactly been a lot of documented interactions with her, she's elusive. The price is based on the amount of benefit each person got, how much the Goddess helped them…so it will be different for each of them…" Freed explained "As for where they are…they could be anywhere but the most likely place would be a temple to Venus, there aren't many left in Fiore…"

Laxus looked at Max who spun "On it, I'll get hold of Hibiki!" He called as he raced back up the stairs. "We were at one…" Jet suddenly said.

All eyes turned to the spped mage and Jet was looking at the floor, thinking hard "Yeah, the job we took a few months back out near Dawn City, we had to unravel some seals on an old set of ruins including a temple of Venus, the people who owned the property…wanted to build an inn…"

"If they tore the temple down after you did that…"Bickslow breathed. Jet was gone in a rush of wind right after saying "I'll contact the property owners."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levy sat pulling at the gauzy fabric of the pale blue dress she had been put in. Mira drew a shaky breath, the silvery gown she was in was much like Levys, halter topped leaving a good bit of skin bare with tiny crystals through the fabric, beautiful and clothes both women would have appreciated if not for the circumstances. Both sat in small cages that hung from the ceiling of the temple they were in.

Mira frowned over at Levy, the blue haired woman didn't look all that well, thin and pale with the edges of marks showing at the edges of her elegant gown.

"tch tch pets. Once the Goddess retrieves the last of the benefactors of the spell and its caster, final prices will be asked. You must not despair, Vanati is a just and wonderful Goddess, she is after all, daughter of the Goddess of love." A priestess bowed to them, bearing a tray with food and drink and handed the plate under the bars for Mira, then the drink and then did the same for Levy.

"I wont pay her price." Levy said quietly. Looking blandly at the food with no interest. The priestess smiled at her "You will, or you will not be returned to him, your love, the man with the glowing eyes and handsome face, you benefited greatly from the blessings of the Goddess, you owe her much, your love is…a fine prize."

Levy was about to open her mouth when another gilded cage appeared beside the one Mira was in. Just like when Mira had appeared, first the cage, then suddenly Lucy appeared in a gorgeous golden gown, unconscious as Mira had been when she first appeared. "Lu!" Levy cried, Mira turned in her cage "Lucy!"

"Calm down, just two more to go and this will all be drawn to a close." The priestess said, she waved a hand and two attendants came from the shadows and hurried to the woman.

"Oh good, the man who destroyed the temple has been brought, please excuse me sisters. I need to attend a son of Mars." The Preistess bowed and left them and Levy sat heavily.

"Levy do you have any idea what's happening?" Mira asked, sitting and looking at the food she'd been brought.

"It's got something to do with Canas spell. Though I was…whipped…because I removed some runes from some ruins that included a temple of Venus." She said shakily.

The edges Mira could see were of the long whip marks across Levys back, she'd been given 30 total, though she had lost consciousness after 16 of them. They had put some sort of seal over then, the priestesses, stating they could not allow a sister to bleed through a gown gifted by the Goddess. They still hurt terribly though.

"What price was she talking about…you said you wouldn't pay it…" Mira asked. Levy put her hand over her mouth, tears threatening her eyes again.

"The Goddess, Vanati…wants me to give her something from Bickslow, she didn't say exactly what it was, only that I had him because of her and she wanted a piece of her gift." Levy said miserably "I wont do anything that might hurt him…"

Mira pressed her lips together "I…you don't think she wants Max do you? I…I wont let her touch him…." Her tone took on a dangerous edge and Levy smiled thinly at her friend.

"I don't know Mira, I don't know what they're going to do or demand. Vanati herself hasn't said anything yet and wont until she's gathered all of us that were "blessed" through Canas spell that morning." She said quietly.

The women both jerked their heads up as a new cage suddenly formed next to Levys and a few moments later, Cana appeared unconscious in a gown that matched the rich chocolate color of her hair.

"Only Juvia left…" Levy breathed.

"Indeed. She doesn't seem to ever break contact with her man if she can help it. Only takes a little distance and big sis can slip in so it speaks highly of her bond to her lover that hasn't happened yet." A silken deep voice said. Both women looked up as a tall man strode in, priestesses flanking him with their heads bowed.

He wore very little, something like a short skirt almost wrapped around his wait, hanging low there and the ornate leather harness of a quiver and bow were all that adorned his upper body.

Thick golden curls and glittering blue eyes he was breathtakingly handsome. He stopped once he was well into the large room they were in.

"Forgive me, I am Eros, brother of Vanati and son of Venus. I've been helping all of this along. It's been good to watch you all progress so nicely." He said, smiling up at them. "Sister dear will be exacting a price from each of you but you shouldn't be afraid of that, we do not undo what we have done, no, not after the amount of work it took with some of you to get you where you are." His eyes hovered on Levy and she blushed, looking down.

Of course it would be her they had to work hardest with, all of her fears, her doubts, her painful shyness with men. None of that had been in her way for a while now, it couldn't have just been luck or how much she loved Bickslow that had kept it all at bay.

"Once the last one of you touched by the blessings arrives the price for each of you will be set. Once you pay you will return to your lovers hopefully to settle in and live happy lives, produce many babies and direct prayers to us from time to time. This world forgets too easy the strength of its Gods and it's need of us. This cycle of Venus gives us the power to remind it." He put an arm around one of the priestesses, who nearly fainted under his touch, something that made him smile "Pity we can only do this once every 300 years huh?" He turned to the woman and kissed her, the others pressing in close around him while he did and Levy and Miras eyes widened as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Eros it seemed had no modesty or shyness at all, nor any trouble giving himself to all of the women right there in front of Levy and Mira who could do nothing but watch in shocked amazement.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"It could be any of the temples….is there one that's especially active? I mean, why would the Goddess bring them to a ruin when she could have the benefit of followers to help her with whatever she's doing?" Bickslow asked, Hibiki was on the screen they were all looking at in the masters office.

"There are two that are still very active but one in particular is probably the best bet, up near Rose Garden there is a temple to Venus that hosts a pretty big following, and they happen to dedicate their services to Vanati, daughter of Venus." Hibiki said.

"Rose Garden is a good week by train, we need to get moving." Bickslow jumped up and Makarov nodded to them "Go, get up there as fast as you can, if nothing else those women will be able to answer questions and maybe know where our girls are."

"Rose Garden…fuck, that would explain why Lucy feels so fucking distant." Gajeel said, keeping pace with the swiftly moving Seith Mage. Laxus of course was already at the station, tickets in hand for them all and they boarded the first train west to Crocus where they would change trains and head north for Rose Garden.

Bickslow felt hopeful for the first time in weeks, even going with Gray and Juvia to the dining car to get food because suddenly he had an appetite. He couldn't be weakened by his worry and the aching pain of missing Levy and being so terrified he had lost her.

Whatever happened, he had to arrive at that temple as strong as he had ever been. Stronger.

It was that attitude he brought along with sandwiches and drinks from the dining car to the car they had taken over at the back of the train. The rail lines often had cars designated for Dragon Slayers, knowing those passengers were particularly prone to being ill and also somewhat destructive. When Laxus had informed the ticket desk three Dragon Slayers would be boarding together they were given their own car.

"Drink something." Bickslow shoved a drink at Gajeel who glared at him. "Fuck off Bix, you know what train rides do to us. I ain't touching nothing."

"You should sleep then, here." Wendy stepped in, she wasn't helping with the motion sickness until they were closer to Rose Garden, so the Dragon Slayers would be free of the effects of that when it mattered most, their arrival at their destination.

She could however put her fellow slayers to sleep. Force them to rest and build strength while they travelled. Master had entrusted her with this, to watch over her friends and the women could badly need her help when they arrived, it had only made sense that she should go, though Charle didn't like it.

Lily curled up on Gajeels chest as the Iron Slayer fell into a deep sleep for the first time since Lucy's disappearance two days earlier. It seemed like so much longer, the feeling of her going had been the worst he had ever experienced.

Within him his dragon soul seethed with fury and self incrimination, he should have kept her at his side, should have been there to fight the Goddess. It was irrelevant that Laxus, even being in the same room, within inches of Cana when she was taken, had been unable to prevent it.

Gajeel might have been able to, if he'd just been with her, just made sure she was close to him. Instead he had let her sleep in that morning. She had been up half the night searching for Mira with her spirits, the rest with him since he'd badly needed to feel her, lavish his attention on her when he'd gotten home to her unable to find Mira, unable to help another man, guildmate that was suffering the loss of his love.

So he had left her, curled up and beautiful in their bed with Lily curled in a ball against her side. Now she was out of his reach, beyond where he could protect her, and it ate at him, drove him mad with pain.

Wendy stood looking around her, all three slayers were out cold now. Bickslow ruffled her hair "Good job kiddo. Eat something then you should probably get some sleep too, that's my plan. Crocus is 20 hours away at least." She smiled up at him "I'll make sure you're asleep first." She smiled, he wasn't fooling her, she knew he wasn't sleeping much, hadn't been in weeks, and that he would need her help to get to sleep or he would just lay there awake.

"Go ahead Bix, Ever and I will watch over everyone." Freed said firmly.

Frowning he took a spot on one of the fold outs and smiled faintly when Wendy was immediately on him, her magic pushing him past his pain and chaotic thoughts so he could sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They changed trains in Crocus and would have to again in Oak Town. Laxus and Gajeel were both feeling less strain as they closed the distance between themselves and their mates but they were getting harder to be around at the same time. Both dangerously driven to need to recover what had been taken from them.

Bickslow wasn't as much help as he probably normally would have been with that tension either because he felt it himself. He was over run by fear over what might be happening or might have happened to her. Unlike the slayers he had no way to know if she was even still alive at this point either.

So he could offer little help diffusing the Dragon Slayers, leaving Natsu and the other to try and deal with them which had resulted in a couple of nasty brawls now. Natsu wasn't diplomatic enough nor did he think about things before he said them much and his mate sitting calm and safe in the train car didn't give much credence to him claiming to understand how the others felt.

They were pressing through the crowded train station in Oak Town, trying to get to their connection. Laxus froze first then Gajeel, both mens eyes narrowing and heads turning scanning the throngs of people. "I fucking smell her!" Gajeel snarled and started to try and push his way to Gray who was walking with Juvia ahead of them. It was too late.

Gray suddenly let out a strangled cry. Everyone turned, people parted as icen air started to spread from where the man stood staring in disbelief at his own hands.

"I was holding her hand…" He breathed. The scent still hung heavy in the air mingled with Juvias, he wheeled bag lay on the ground where she had dropped it.

"I didn't even see her, just this spicy smell then Juvias hand just…was gone." He was shaking his head. Gajeel grabbed him up while Bickslow snatched up Juvias bag and they went to their next train.

None of them even bothered to start looking for the water mage, they knew it was pointless and pulled Gray along with them. "Lets get her back as fast as we can man." Laxus said, pushing the Ice Mage ahead of him. One tiny comfort, now Laxus knew that even if he'd been fast enough to get his hand on Cana she would still have been taken right out of his grasp just as Juvia had been stolen from Grays.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy heaved a sigh, glaring around the room. "This is bullshit, Gajeel and I would have sorted things out, I don't believe at all this made it happen, maybe it made it happen FASTER but I think we would have still gotten where we are." She said firmly.

Levy smiled weakly at her friend "I don't think I would have…I would have run and hid when I saw Bickslow in the bookstore that day…we…we never would have…" She almost cried then, feeling tears of shame stinging her eyes. The idea that this magic, it's push was the only reason she was loved and was in love with Bickslow hurt, made her ashamed of herself and how fearful she had always been.

She knew better now, the very man she loved so much had shown her all of it, her own strength, her own humor, and most precious of all, that no evil lurked inside her and that he loved her.

That fear of what lay within her had held her back the most, she knew it had, she'd always been afraid that if she really let her guard down it would emerge, that if she loved someone some how she would hurt them. That she carried it inside her and there was no escape from it.

"Levy, what ifs and those sorts of things don't matter. Bickslow is head over heels in love with you NOW and that's what matters." Mira said firmly.

"I'm so sorry, all of you, this is all my fault." Cana said softly.

"Oh fuck that Cana, sorry for what? Levy having a hot man fall in love with her? Me getting my ass in gear with Gajeel? Mira actually fucking NOTICING Max? Or was it Erza getting her freak on finally, maybe Juvia getting engaged to Gray who actually gave the woman the time of day enough he finally realized he loved her. You shouldn't be apologizing." Lucy said.

Erza chuckled softly from where she lay in a cage beside Lucys "We all should Thank You Cana, God, you have no idea some of the things I now know how to do to Jellal when I finally run that man to ground."

All of them laughed then, even Levy.

"You're gonna have to share some of that wicked shit Erza, Bacchus is hot as hell, looks wicked too, I bet he did all sorts of dirty things with you, I'm always happy to learn new things I want to try on Laxus." Cana cackled.

"Maybe I will…after I try it all on Jellal…." Erza smiled and all of the women laughed again.

"I'm so pleased to hear you all so happy." A familiar deep voice said, Eros strode in smiling. Lucy rolled her eyes, looking behind him "Oh please tell me you aren't bringing more of those women in here and having another orgy in front of us." She begged.

Eros grinned "Making you miss your men am I? I am a God of love you know Lucy, if you want to participate in fun with me I leave no scent behind for your dragon to get upset about, and as a God of love even that Dragon bond wouldn't slow your body from enjoying all I can do…"

"Lord Eros, your wife does not deny the importance of your attention for those who worship you and your mother, but she might be upset if you gave it to a mortal." The high Priestess came in then, her head bowed low before the God.

Eros smiled at her fondly "So true, sorry then ladies, you'll just have to wait…and watch and suffer." He strolled to the sunken area to one side of the large chamber where he had been before and almost before he was completely settled among the cushions women were swarming around him.

The Priestess watched and licked her lips. "The last of you has been collected and will appear shortly with you, I have been sent to let you know Goddess Vanati will come for her price in the morning." As soon as she finished she hurried over to where Eros was now kneeling among the women, he held a hand out to her and pulled her to him, tossing her robes from her as he sank down over her.

"God of love…holy shit…"Cana breathed. Though he was gorgeous, beyond what any mortal could be by far, still, she missed Laxus. His body was as God-like as she ever needed and while seeing something like what was happening again before them might have turned her on before she was mated, now it really didn't. It just made her miss Laxus. Maybe that was the whole point of these somewhat frequent displays they had been forced to endure.

Lucy turned her back on the whole thing and made a face. She felt like Cana did, she had more than enough man in Gajeel to keep her happy for the rest of her life. On the far side of Cana then another gilded cage formed.

As they'd been told a few moments later Juvia appeared unconscious in it.


	15. Chapter 15 The Price of Love

A/N Holy Cow 15 chapters! Still not done, still much to cover yet, so much of this just unfolds as I write and I want to thank all of you who write reviews, they're like fuel for me, keeps me focused. All you who share my passion for seeing these characters together in so many ways keep fired up my fellow Fairy fans...but you don't want to hear from me...so on with the story...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Each of us…pays a price?" Levy asked in a shaky voice. The luminous woman before them smiled, her brother at her side. It was so strange looking into the faces of ancient Gods, but no denying that was exactly what was before the six women.

"Each a price in accordance with how you were helped. My mother is the Goddess of love, she subsides on love, your fears are, for the most part, misplaced right now." She said "Ideally, she wants each of you to be reunited with your lovers, together with them you produce the very mana upon which Venus, myself and my brother subside."

"However, the spell was taken without respect and a temple was desecrated and now lays but a lifeless ruin." Eros said.

Levy winced, she still keenly felt the whip lashes that had cut deep into her flesh. That a priestess had placed them there instead of the God in front of her probably all that had saved her life. But then, as the siblings had said, Venus wanted them to live on, and love.

"But you whipped Levy, pretty seriously for that." Lucy pointed out.

Eros walked to her cage, smiling at her, so handsome he almost hurt to look at. "Indeed, your spirit is so like my wifes little Celestial Mage. Your debt though runs no less deep than your friends." His eyes narrowed and Lucy felt fear under his blue eyes and wasn't sure why.

"You, like your friend, carelessly completed a mission a few months ago. You were so wrapped up in your own life you gave little thought to what you were doing and you still do not know the cost of your carelessness." The God said. He stepped back but his sister came forward.

"300 years ago when Venus last came near and our influence thrived a devout and loyal follower of our mother made a request, prayed and was blessed. She found great love in a great man. She bore a child, a beautiful girl, who the Goddess blessed to one day find true and great love. The woman though, out playing with the child when she was only 4 was attacked by men who violated her and the child both, torturing them to death. To spare the child the entirety of this, the Goddess herself pulled the childs soul from her body and sealed it safely in the doll the child had been given by her father to help her with nightmares she'd had." Lucys eyes flew wide, tears immediately falling from them as she realized where the Goddess in front of her was going.

"The doll you carelessly recovered without bothering to find out what the dark mage who had stolen it had done with it because you were too much in a rush to hand him over to your lover." Vanati turned from her, returning to where she had stood before. "So you see, little mage, your debt runs deep, your price will be as well. You will join with the Script Mage, who's lover is the only one that can save that soul, hence our promise to you Script mage, that your love would share in payment of your price."

Lucy was sobbing now. She hadn't thought about it, she really hadn't, she hadn't even barely considered it all until it was too late, then she had called Bickslow, but too late. She had been so consumed in her desire for Gajeel, wanting him so badly, so wrapped up in her pursuit of him and her feelings, the whole thing with the doll had practically been an afterthought.

Levy was wide eyed, watching Lucy cry did nothing to lessen the horrible feeling that what was being set in front of them, even with Bickslow and Gajeel with them, might be more than they could do.

"I should be doing the paying, you should be asking just me." Cana said then "It was my spell."

"Indeed, and because of your careless disregard for using a spell in a Goddess' name and asking for a manifestation of that Goddess' very essence, You and your lover will face a task to make you appreciate both. You will venture to the Festival of Venus happening here in Rose Garden over the next week and there restore three unions broken by the very casual approach you have both taken to both love, and respect for Gods." Vanati told her with a serene smile.

"You, demon woman." Eros stepped up to Miras cage now, smiling warmly. "You have pleased me for some time, your matchmaking, your strong desire to fan the flames of passion for others. Your price is more a blessing for this." He leaned in then and only Mira could hear him though the others strained, he was a God, if he had shouted only for her, only she would have heard him.

"You I task with keeping the lover you've gained and more, as a pair I want you both to organize a festival in the name of our Goddess, to celebrate her, and her children. It will be in your home town, bring the Goddess and us back to that region. It should bring many to seek our favor, and encourage all things of love. It must be as grand as the blessing you received when your eyes were opened to your lover. That was no small arrow I shot that day." He grinned at her then, stepping back from her to stand again beside his sister.

Mira stared at him in wonder, heart swelling. That was a price?! Suddenly the beautiful she-devil was smiling and found who she'd be praying to from now on.

"Water Mage. You have been a slave to love too long already. In a way, I failed you, your arrow was too long coming and for that, your price will also come as more of a blessing." Eros went to her then, standing before her and again the others heard nothing he said.

"I will give you an arrow you will shoot, you and your lover will find the target I give you and ensure it hits them. You may get it into them any way you wish but it must find them soon. You see, their love is already in place, but their heart fades from a self-inflicted pain this arrow will wash away."

Juvia blinked up at the God in amazement "So…I will help another to have their love?" She asked. Eros nodded "A love equally as slow in coming as your own. Yes, that is your price for the arrow I put into your Ice Mage."

Juvia sat much like Mira, blinking in absolute wonder and smiling.

"You, lady of swords, have lived long in fear. You have paid much in your life. You'r price will be paid here for the lover who was sent to help you. You will remain here until you can be given the chance to pay your debt." Vanati said. Eros smirked at her "Though the teacher we sent you was very willing, he was still sent and you owe for that."

Erza frowned "I have to remain here?"

Vanati nodded "Your stay will be a pleasant one, you will learn much while you await the time to pay your debt."

Once the prices were laid out before them the doors of their cages came open as each gilded cage drifted gently to the floor.

"Your Lovers will arrive shortly, until they do you will all remain here as guests of the Goddess."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"This is creepy as fucking hell." Laxus said unhappily. They had reached Rose Garden early that morning after a week of travel by train. If he never saw one of the vile things again it would be too soon.

Even with Wendy there none of the Slayers had travelled well. It was easy enough to learn in Rose Garden where the Temple of Venus was. The primary industry in the area was the creation of perfumes and of course, the farming of roses. Since the gardens here were famous all over Earthland it was a favorite place for weddings, honeymoons, love was literally the livelihood of the region.

There were beautiful resorts and spas in abundance and tourists from all over Earthland were everywhere. Rose Garden was second only to Crocus in size and industry in Fiore though its population was more spread out because of all of the farms and gardens so there really wasn't a centralized city, it was more like a sprawling network of large towns.

They had followed the directions given to them and were now walking through the incredibly beautiful gardens filled with every kind of rose, fountains, gorgeous sculptures of the Goddess Venus' children, cherubs, lovers entwined in each others arms, all made of white marble like the temple itself that stood massive before them at the end of the long walkway.

They hadn't been stopped, there was no hostility, they had been greated…warmly and guided inside.

Gajeel was at a loss just like the others were, looking around, meeting the smiling faces of worshippers, priestesses, even fucking tourists, the place was a serious attraction for the area it seemed.

Amidst it all though, here they were, five of them had been living in misery and worry for as long as three weeks (In Bickslows case) none of them were in good moods.

Gajeel rolled his eyes at that thought seeing Salamander holding out a rose he'd ripped off a bush to Lisanna with a smile. Well, MOST of them were not in happy moods anyway.

"Salamander, you mind not getting all giggly you fucking asshole? We aren't here for fun." Laxus snarled, Gajeel adding his dark glare to the Lightning slayers. Even Bickslow wasn't smiling, though in truth nobody had seem him smile in a while now.

"This way please. Welcome to the Temple of Venus." A woman called to them from the top of the massive stairway that led up into the temple. By her robes and adornments it was clear she was far higher ranked than all of the others they had seen so far.

"Lady I aint here for a tour." Gajeel growled, his pace quickening. He could FEEL Lucy was close, he had started picking up her feelings not long after they had reached Rose Garden and right now, she was scared and he knew it and he meant to make sure that fear didn't last long.

Laxus was right next to him, Cana was crying, he knew she was he fucking felt it, guilt and fear, sorrow. Whoever was doing it to her wouldn't last long once he got to her.

Gauging from the Dragon Slayers reactions and behavior was all the other men had to go on, and seeing them both bristle and become hostile triggered all of them.

The beauty of the temple was lost on them, the 50 foot tall white marble sculpture of the Goddess Venus, flanked by slightly smaller statues of Vanati, whos statue they all recognized immediately as the woman who had taken their women on Venus' left, to her right, her son Eros. They dominated the massive entry hall and many people gathered at their altars, praying or leaving offerings.

Bickslow recognized them all, Gods of love. He was almost sickened by the irony.

They were led through the busy halls and finally through a couple of different doors until they began climbing a spiral stairwell that led to another walkway that was open on one side to the grand greenhouse the temple boasted where all manner of fruits, vegetables and of course roses were being nurtured.

They turned then into some sort of entertaining chamber, it was huge and even more ornate than anything they had seen so far. Women in gauzy gowns walked about, some cleaning, some carrying trays of food or wine. There were sunken areas filled with large plush pillows covered in fine silks, beds, some massive and round on elevated platforms that had marble pillars holding up heavy silk curtains were all about.

While this chamber seemed large the one the woman leading them revealed when she opened two massive white doors was far greater, more beds, more sunken areas with cushions, and standing and sitting ahead of them were their missing women.

Bickslow raced forward as soon as he saw Levy stand, his eyes racing over her, quickly taking her in, looking for injuries and his heart wrenched when he saw a deep red mark that reached over one of her creamy shoulders. She was in a long blue gown like they had seen on the women in the outer chambers, she looked ok, except for the tears running down her face as she ran into his arms.

Bicklow really didn't cry, he almost never had, but he did then, when he realized she was alive, had all of her limbs, and then when she crashed into him sobbing his name. When his arms closed around her though she cried out, her whole body going rigid in pain and he jerked back, he felt it, his hands on her back as soon as they had touched her he had felt them.

"Le….Levy…"He managed, too overwhelmed with relief, worry, just everything to hardly manage to speak he jerks to one side pulling her carefully to the side in his arms and then hissing through clenched teeth at what he saw all over her back.

Whip marks, deep ones, dozens of them, there was some sort of salve on them but they were clearly still very painful.

He grabbed her shoulders then and shoved his visor back with his hood so he could look directly into her weeping eyes. "Levy…" He breathed. She threw her arms around his neck then, kissing him and he couldn't stand anymore, sank with her to his knees, drinking her in because he'd been all but dead inside for weeks, completely lost and miserable through every part of his being and now she was here, his happiness, his joy, everything that mattered.

"Never…never again…I swear I'm never letting you out of my fucking sight again…" He whispered against her lips and she laughed "I missed you, Bix I'm so sorry…" She cried more and he held her to him careful of her injuries, unsure of why she was apologizing but now looking for who needed to pay for what they had been through.

Gajeel was completely knocked over, Lucy knew exactly how to pounce on her dragon to topple him and even now, ready as he was for a fight, she took him out. While he tried to regain his feet he only managed his knees with her before her tear-filled kisses and crying had slowed his need to kill something down into just a need to hold her, get her hard into his arms and protect her.

He was trying to look around, get a good beat on what was happening in the room, he had seen the woman who had kidnapped Lucy and the others, standing beside a man who looked no less than 8 feet tall, bigger than Elfman and radiating as much pure power as the woman he stood beside.

Those two were responsible for this…he knew it, but they were standing smiling, relaxed, no sign of any aggression of any kind, though Gajeel knew better than to trust appearances, situations could change too easily.

It was hard to determine what threats he may be facing though with Lucys tongue in his mouth, hands in his hair, legs wrapped hard around his waist.

He could see Laxus was in much the same position as himself, Cana wrapped around him kissing him senseless, Max was sprawled on the floor with Mira on top of him, Gray was holding Juvia, the only one still on his feet, but then, he'd only lost Juvia a few days ago, the rest of them had been missing their women a lot longer.

"You are all free to go." The woman called. "Good luck with your tasks. When you complete them, either myself or Eros will come to you." Just then, as soon as she had spoken, as Gajeel and Laxus were both starting to pull from their mates to go after them, their guildmates who were standing around them, guarding them through their reunions ready to go with them into the fight, both the God and the Goddess vanished.

"Where the hell is Erza?!" Natsu yelled angrily. "It's ok…it's ok Natsu…" Cana called out. Lucy pulled back then from furiously kissing Gajeel, and everyone started looking around in confusion, except the 5 women in the gauzy gowns, each still tightly held in the arms of their men.

"I will leave you ladies to explain everything, you are welcome to stay here tonight, all of you, we have accommodations for you all as guests of the Goddess and her children. We have been told to offer you every courtesy and comfort." The High Priestess told them, then bowed and closed the two massive white doors as she left the chamber.

More than an hour later, everyone was sitting around one of the sunken seating areas on the plush cushions, the women all still nestled closely into the arms of their men, none of whom were even near willing to let them go yet.

"So, I guess terrifying us, leaving us not knowing if you were alive or dead for weeks wasn't considered punishment enough huh…." Bickslow said. Levy looked down "It was part of my price, you had to suffer, knowing you were was part of what they wanted me to experience. Suffering because of the suffering of who we loved. We all had to taste that…me most because of what I did."

Bickslow frowned, looking down at her where she was pressed against his shoulder, her arms around him she sat sideways on his lap so her back wasn't being touched. "What did you do though? God, they fucking tore your back apart! That's not enough?!" He asked incredulously.

"I desecrated a temple of Venus, removed holy seals that were placed on it to protect it even though it had gone into decay and ruin. It was the job I took months ago, with Jet and Droy, I was so worried about the timing, I knew you were going to be coming home and I missed you so I didn't bother researching what we were asked to do, I just went out and removed the runes keeping the owners of the land from making changes to it." She stared at nothing, tears in her eyes.

Bickslow shook his head "You didn't know what it was though, it's not like you went in there intending to do that shit, the fucker who owned the land should have told you…" He protested.

"Actually, the land owner shouldn't have requested the job at all, it's illegal to destroy holy grounds regardless of what God it was dedicated to. There's a whole process even to restore ruined Holy places, the Council is really strict about that, so are the laws of the kingdom. "Max said.

Levy nodded "Which is why we're supposed to research land when we're asked to remove holy seals, and they were holy, I knew they were, they were just so old, some were already broken, I…I usually do it, it doesn't take much work…"

Freed was shaking his head sadly, if anyone in the room knew how much of a mistake Levy had made it was him who understood it best and appreciated the shame on her face.

"I was given 30 lashes, and punished through you Bix…I'm so sorry for what you went through… I asked if I could send a message, anything so you would know I was at least alive but Eros said your suffering was part of my price." She hiccupped and tried to choke back tears then. Bickslow turned her face to his and kissed her lightly "I have you, you're safe, that's all I fucking care about is right now. This price thing, that's for the spell Cana?"

Cana nodded, sitting up from where she had been leaning back against Laxus' chest. "That's right, the price for each of us is based on how much the Goddess spent to give us our… love." She looked back at Laxus who's eyes softened when they met hers but he still frowned. "That's the damn scent, what was driving us all a little crazy, made it hard to even think at times." He concluded, Cana nodded.

"That and what was done to each of us. Fate made the choices, the Goddess made them happen once Fate had decided. Like I was given the confidence to believe Laxus would even look at me, consider me as more than a quick fuck and a weak mage. Each of us was given some sort of blessing that would help to make what Fate Chose, happen." Cana said.

Gajeel was shaking his head, trying to keep his mind focused as Lucy ran her hands up and down his thighs that she was sitting between, her back resting against him. He didn't buy it though, he had already been after Lucy before her scent had changed, and she had already noticed him.

"Ours is the recovery of the little girls soul." Lucy said, feeling the direction her dragons thoughts were taking, his trying to distance himself and her from it all. "It's my fault nothing was done to recover her, I didn't even think to pursue it." She said.

"I didn't either and I should have. I could tell the doll had been used as a container, you said it had been haunted, I was…I wasn't thinking like I should have been, too wrapped up in…you." He smiled sheepishly down at Levy who reached up and got a soft kiss from him. "So Lucy, Gajeel, Levy and I will go back to Oshiban and start working to recover the childs lost soul. No small thing." He said but when Levy stiffened a bit in his arms he nuzzled into her hair and kissed her neck to make her smile faintly.

"Laxus and I have instructions, the festival here begins next week." Cana said. Laxus looked at the others "Freed, Ever, Wendy and Charle will help us here, I have a feeling research is going to be a part of the three unions we have to restore and the more eyes we have to help us look, the better. Natsu and Lisanna you can go home with Mira and Max and help them."

"Gray and I can not have anyone with us for our task. Juvia was given it with those instructions. We have to leave in the morning though, ours requires fast action." Juvia said, smiling up at Gray who could only shake his head at her.

Theirs had been the only one of the group to unfold in private.

Gray had taken Juvia on jobs before, and while keeping her hands off of him had seemed to become part of the challenge those jobs provided, he'd never been able to tell her no, and when she had approached him as he'd been coming back from his brief vacation he'd been unable to again.

That and he'd overspent a little on vacation and needed the money anyway.

The job though was less important than all that had happened around it. Juvia had been so much more calm, she'd acted practically like a normal woman, and for the first time he'd really been able to appreciate just how smart and beautiful the woman really was.

She had an excellent education, had been socially awkward so was a bit of a recluse most of her life but somehow she had been open, honestly just enchanting to be with that whole time.

They had gone to dinner and were returning to their rooms that were side by side at the inn they were staying at when Gray had just been struck with the need to kiss her. It had been a sudden and powerful drive and he'd acted on it, coming to her as she'd opened her rooms door and stepping inside with her, pushing her into the room and pulling her to him abruptly.

The kiss had been mind blowing, shocking him with how much it had quickened his heart rate, how his body suddenly ached for her. Not once to that point had he really thought much about having sex with the water mage, quite the opposite really, he'd thought more about how to avoid her getting her hands on him.

Right then though, he wanted her, and she had wanted him. They had fallen to the bed and he'd been all about the kissing, sliding his hands over her soft corves but she had kicked into crazy mode on him.

"Oh Gray, yes, I'll have your babies…please my love…" Her kiss had turned hard and he'd grabbed her hands, slammed them down on the bed on either side of her head and torn himself back from her.

He'd never known what to say to her, he'd only been driven to try to keep her at bay, but right then he wanted her, needed her, and had to get through to her.

"No, no more crazy shit Juvia…Look, I want you, I swear as much as you want me right now but no more. Are you hearing me?" He had leaned in close to her, his lips hovering just over hers, he had no idea he was using his own kiss, his body, all of him as a lure right then to force her to pay attention to what he was saying.

After feeling him touching her, drinking in his kisses, tasting the cool sharp taste that was him, Juvia had felt that she'd been starved so long, this was everything she had ever dreamed all in a few minutes and it overwhelmed her.

She wanted him so badly, for so long, he was everything to her, he had made the rain stop, made her heart sing, if she was doing something that had just brought a stop to all of her dreams playing out, she had to make sure she could fix that because Gods, she needed him.

"You have to trust me Juvia, you have to show me that, have faith in ME, I'm not a fucking possession you got that? If I'm going to love you, you're going to respect me, no more crazy shit, no more jealous fits toward women who get near me or talk to me you got that?" He'd demanded, and his lips had been brushing hers as he spoke, his dark eyes so fierce they made her heart stop.

She had nodded quickly and his eyes had softened then, warmed, and a wicked smile had played over his handsome face. "Let me love you my way Juvia…and I'll show you just how much I do." His lips had returned to hers and Juvia had forced herself to calm in his embrace. If her frantic love over ran him, made him stop these kisses, made his cool hands stop moving over her body, she would damn well calm down.

It broke through to her then, as he had stripped away her clothes she had no idea why she had become so crazed, love was new to her and she just wanted him so much, wanted to share that love with him, she had seen all of the pain he endured, her heart ached for him so often as she saw him struggle with it.

Not knowing what else to do she had just let her heart take over too much at times, she knew it. His tongue slid into her mouth, her hands slid up into his black hair, reveling in the feel of him, willingly in her arms.

Juvias kisses became hungry as she realized that, Gray was going to make love to her then, he wouldn't have stripped them both down if he didn't mean to.

She was going to have him like she had always dreamed and it took great self control from her not to envelope him in how much she wanted him.

That was it, she realized, a lady of water was drowning the one she loved and she had to stop, had to be strong, she was a powerful master of water and it was past time she also became a master of her own feelings. This man, who was sliding his hands over every part of her, who she had loved since they had fought all that time ago, he was hers, Gray was hers.

She started following his lead then, he was touching her so she touched him, letting her hands glide over the body she had become so intensely drawn to. Each muscle, every small scar, she knew them all, he'd never hidden his body, with his delicious habit of shedding his clothes she had seen all of him many times.

Now though, she could explore every inch with her fingers, run her nails across his back. When his hands pushed her legs apart her heart had nearly stopped, her wide blue eyes had dropped to watch his slim hips settle between her thighs and the hard erection he had, she'd never seen that before, she'd seen his dick plenty of times but not like this.

"See what you do to me…Juvia? God you've been incredible all week, I've wanted you for days…" He moaned, sliding himself over her and she had gasped as he had played over her womanhood with his erection, using it to tease her.

A soft smirk was on his face and it drove her mad with yearning looking up at him. "Let me…Juvia…let me make you mine." He'd said so softly, his voice so smooth and she had been afraid for a moment to answer, not wanting to act crazy and stop it all.

"Say you want me Juvia." He was kissing her ear, whispering and it sent thrills through her.

"I want you Gray…" She breathed, clutching at his shoulders.

"Tell me how much." His breath was cold in her ear and she shivered'

"More than anything." She replied breathlessly.

"You want me inside you Juvia?" He was teasing her, she knew it, delicious torture and she loved it.

"Yes..God yes!" She cried and he started moving differently and her heart raced as he pressed into her, inch by inch he rolled himself forward and back blew icey air over her skin.

"I like watching you boil…I like cooling that hot skin…" He whispered in her ear again and she had almost screamed when he'd finally pushed fully into her.

"You can let go now Juvia…move with me…"He'd said and she had, thrusting up wantonly, kissing him fiercely as soon as his words released her. He'd let out a sexy chuckle as she had driven against him then gasped "Oh God…Juvia…Fuck!" He had ground out as she had heated herself around him inside her, she had that control, she was water after all.

Before she could stop, withdraw "Yes…I like it honey…go wild on me." He had said and she'd smiled against his mouth and done exactly that. She pressed her heat to his cold, her softness to all of his that was hard, was pliant around his rigid body and drove the Ice Make wizard half mad with pleasure by the time she came, her core gripping him so firmly, her control over it all undulating along his length so perfectly he'd been unable to hold himself back and came with her.

So their first time together, had been mind blowing for both of them, and the realization he loved her as much as she loved him wasn't far behind. Gray wasn't one to play games either, wasn't one who hesitated a lot when he knew what he really wanted, so the ring had been on her finger before they had finally returned to Magnolia.

Now he was holding her, and they would pay the price for the arrow that had driven Gray into that first searing kiss that had broken down everything holding the couple away from each other. Juvia smiled up into her fiance's dark eyes and he kissed her. She was excited to get started.


	16. Chapter 16 Paying the debt

Erza wasn't a big person for smiling. Life hadn't dealt her a lot of pretty reasons for a smile. She laughed, she did enjoy life, but on whole, she didn't smile much.

The antics of the Eros though? They made her laugh. The God of love sat beside her on the wide window sill that overlooked the main courtyard of the temple. She had watched her guildmates arrive, the Dragon Slayers and Bickslow looking ready to kill just about anything, Gray looking darker and more anxious than she had ever seen him.

Natsu almost made her laugh, the Fire Dragon Slayer had an innate ability to somehow react without thought or even choice at times, to how a situation really was. While the others didn't know it, there was no threat here. Though all of the women had to pay for what they had been given, the prices asked were, in Erzas opinion, fair.

She didn't like that the men had been forced to suffer worry and the misery of the unknown like they had, but as Eros had explained, it was part of the price. The men had been given gifts as much as the women according to Eros, and while they had not been given as much, their involvement in their womens payment as well as their suffering had been their own repayment of the debt they owed.

Now though her friends were being reunited, and she was being entertained by a God while she awaited her chance to pay her own debt.

Eros was definitely entertaining. He was letting her hear some of the things people were praying at his alter for.

"Oh please dear God of Love and lust, make Rubastian LeVare love me, I need a husband as rich as he is! I'm beautiful, I am sure your mother has blessed me, please, only Rubastian could ever satisfy me!" Erza had frowned at the tone of the prayer, even she caught the arrogant snob laden words.

Eros smiled "That's our little worshipper right there." He'd pointed to a tall voluptuous woman. She was beautiful all right, with perfect long honey colored hair, bright vibrant blue eyes and dressed in the finest clothes.

"Her name is Kimele, and her family has spent a few fortunes on her, balls, dowry, the whole thing, really just ridiculous since she isn't capable of loving anything but herself." He said lightly, letting an attendant feed him a slice of strawberry "You know of Rubastian yes?"

Erza nodded, who didn't? Filthy rich drop dead gorgeous Prince from Minstrel who was also an impressive Storm mage. He had come to the last Grand Magic games over the summer and sent Sorcerers Weekly sales skyrocketing by giving them an interview and letting them do a photo spread on him including one of him in swim trunks, showing off his body that probably honestly rivaled that of the God sitting beside her.

He'd been there as part of a day during the games where the participating wizards got to take on top ranked wizards from around Earthland.

Rubastian had wiped the floor with the wizard saint, Jura. But he'd been gracious, fought with honor, and for all the world shown he was a Prince in more than just title. Rubastian was currently still in Fiore, visiting with the royal family and taking a tour of the country before he returned to Minstrel.

So there were probably thousands of women who prayed that same prayer every day Erza imagined. Eros grinned "Yes, you're right about that." He eyed her and she frowned "Oh dear lady, you can't hide your thoughts from a God, especially not one of the Gods of love. But watch, see that fellow over there?" He pointed and she followed his direction.

A young man, not bad looking at all, was praying to Venus at her altar. "I wish only to fall in love, to have someone who will love me as much as I love them." She heard and smiled. "A good heart asking for what all of us wish for." Erza said.

Eros smiled "Indeed, so true, and with the power of a God on his side, he can have exactly what he wants, and I can bring a terrible woman to the knees of someone who could benefit greatly by her wealth, and give her what she actually needs."

He pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back and Erza watched in amazement as his bow came into his other. He aimed straight through the marble at the woman who had prayed for Rubastian just as she was walking past the good hearted young man. His arrow flew and Erza watched it unfold, "Fate takes over now." Eros said.

The arrow flew straight through the marble floor unhindered, pierced right through the woman and into the young man. Both snapped their heads around. The woman so suddenly one of her high heels actually snapped and she fell, right into the young mans arms.

"Her heart belongs to him now, fate took the arrow right through her and ripped a piece of her soul straight into that young man, his name is Peter by the way, and his very sick little sister who he takes care of by himself will be able to afford the care she needs to get better because our dear Kimele is a heiress and can easily afford that." Eros had leaned back against the window sill then, smirking.

Erza had nearly cried. "You can do so much so quickly." She whispered. Eros bowed slightly "Why yes, we can. We can not do what Fate does not abide, nor can we force people, like say Rubastian, to fall in love with every woman who wants him, he has his own special destiny that way, but we can push, and we can help ease Fates path."

He looked at her "Like we have done for you and your friends." He told her. Erza nodded, and watched as Eros made an unpleasant man fall in love with one of the sculptures outside…of a horse… something the God promised he would undo soon enough, when he was done being amused by it.

Jellal had not come to her, had not even been in contact with her in nearly a year. Eros said they could not do what Fate did not abide….maybe she wasn't fated for Jellal. Maybe he was fated to be with someone else, or alone even, like he swore he should be.

She knew he wasn't engaged, had no fiancé, that had been a lie, one she had already confronted him about and still he was far away, stayed far away from her.

Maybe she would just learn to be happy alone, keep track of when Bacchus was coming to Magnolia and just enjoy the part of her that needed that, to be held, to be made love to, to feel beautiful and sexy, with him. No strings, no messy relationship, no wedding dress…no wedding cake…

She didn't cry, just smiled watching the man outside dodging agitated grounds keepers while he tried to kiss the horse sculpture. She didn't notice Eros watching her, or his faint smile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Levy was biting her lip, walking in a slow circle around Bickslow. They had been given their chamber for the night, everyone had been shown their quarters and given the opportunity to clean up before dinner.

Wendy had closed the whip wounds on her back. They would be tender, and she would have scars but then, Bickslow said he thought scars were sexy and she didn't care about them anymore.

She had missed him, Gods she had missed him. Sweet Venus, Eros and Vanati you all fucking knew how badly she would. Here he was at last, shilling, tolerating her order that he stand still so she could look at him. Her hands deftly undid the horrible clasps of his armor, she knew very well how to remove it all now, was as fast with it as he was with her bras.

She had him stripped naked after her second circle around him (fucking layers, the man wore too many). Her hands were finally on warm tanned skin, moving over wonderfully familiar muscle. He'd lost a little weight since she had vanished, she saw that, and it made her heart hurt knowing she had done that to him.

She stopped, running her hand over his firm stomach, loving the way the muscle under her fingers would flex and go taught under her touch. "I'm so sorry Bix…" She whispered, that he had suffered for weeks not knowing where she was or if she was even alive tormented her.

"I forgive you Levy…is that what you need to hear Kitten? I forgave you as soon as I saw you." He was smiling at her, deep red and green eyes bright, filled with the humor and warmth that was so unique to him.

"you know….my price is so high because…I wouldn't have talked to you that day, in the bookstore…"She looked away, shame on her face and Bickslow hated seeing it. He pulled her to him then, laying back on the bed and pulling her down on top of him. "But you did talk to me." He pointed out.

"I wouldn't have, if Venus hadn't set a sex hungry push into me, made me dream about you, want you so bad I couldn't see straight that day, I would have hidden, even with the dream and wanting you, had that push not been there I would have hidden from you, let you walk by and never see me. I…I won't have that soon, that extra push that made me so aggressive that day." She said.

"Is that what made you just walk in circles around me and take my clothes off?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled in spite of herself "No..I just have really missed you, and I'm not afraid to touch you anymore, or strip you naked.." He grinned "Or use a spell to pin me to a bed?"

She laughed "That was all me, I was just mad you wouldn't tell me how to get your damn armor off."

He kissed her, and Levy was breathless in a moment from it, God he tasted so good, his mouth was so warm on hers, his lips were firm, demanding and she loved it. "Levy…I admit, the little sex kitten in the bookstore got you into my pants that day, there's no denying that. But since that? You are the one I fell in love with, YOU, not the flirty minx in the bookstore. I love the woman who reads until she falls asleep, trips over things because she can't put a book down, wrinkles her fucking cute as hell nose when she's trying to piece something together."

She smiled down at him "I love you Levy, every little bit of you, I don't believe that push was any more than that. I think after we got over that first day? It was just you and me. Maybe some things were made a little easier? I mean, I've never thought so much about wanting a relationship, wanting a real girlfriend as I did when I started dating you, but shit, that could just as easily just have been I really have wanted that for a long time now, long before you ever smelled like almonds and nutmeg."

He was kissing her again then, rolling with her farther up the bed and deciding she did need to be off her back when he felt her body tighten a bit when his weight bore down on her in that position.

That ended their talking for a while though, he'd missed her too much and she'd missed him and the separation, the idea he might never see her again he'd lived with for way too long drove him to make sure every touch mattered, that she was breathless and writhing on top of him.

He didn't love anything as much as her, and the incredible way her small body felt when it slid against his. Her little hands fisting in his hair, pulling his mouth firmly against hers so their tongues could reach further against each other.

He breathed in her scent, more interested now in what wasn't almonds and nutmeg, that wasn't her he knew now, and he didn't care about it. He didn't give a damn how they had gotten to where they were now, if there had been a hundred spells, even if his own mind had been influenced along the way what the hell, he could be pretty stupid at times, he'd made some horrible choices in his life, it was kind of nice something might have helped him avoid any that could have kept him from where he was right at that moment.

 _He isn't mad, he doesn't regret anything, he doesn't care I wouldn't have talked to him in the bookstore without the spells influence_. Levy was both relieved and amazed. She was all over him then, she couldn't help it.

She'd had this nagging doubt at the back of her mind for months, those first couple of weeks they had been together her usual shyness, her fears had been all but gone, she'd felt them there but been easily able to ignore them and she'd never been able to do that before. She'd known something was different.

Even then she had blindly grabbed hold of it, too happy with how things were, too overjoyed she was finally more the woman she had always wanted to be, and the sexy Seith Mage in her bed, showing her each time just how incredible sex could be? Yeah, big motivator to cling to whatever it was she'd gotten that made her able to talk to him without squeaking and losing her voice.

She'd fallen in love with him so fast and how could she have helped that? The ever present smiles, the upbeat easy going nature he had, every day was filled with smiling, laughing and loving, oh so much of that. He was affectionate, openly so, and so completely free of any kind of shyness too. He really was just about the opposite of her.

But then he enjoyed reading, was happy to occupy himself with that, wood carving, cooking, any of his hobbies and he had several, a sure sign of a busy brilliant mind and he was educated, spoke all of those languages and had dug in and started learning more.

Her preoccupation with reading and research never bothered him, he told her he thought it was sexy "well, when you do it, Freeds just a pain in the ass." He'd said when she'd noticed she had intruded in his home and spent the day ignoring him while she had read during the first month they were together.

Then his magic and his mastery of it, it wasn't just that Seith magic was so rare and powerful, it was the way he respected it and was careful with it. He appreciated what he had even though it had caused him to have a pretty tough life and kept him in a constant state of having to hide what he really was to avoid being hunted down and killed.

They would find the childs soul, he'd agreed to it without hesitation even before he'd known it was as much Levys price as it was Lucys because she had to "share him with the Goddess" because he had to share in paying her debt. Between the four of them she was sure they could do it, though Bickslow had noticeably paled when the task had been laid out for them, something she still wanted to ask him about, but later.

Right then all she wanted was the feeling, the scent, the taste and incredible mind blowing pleasure that was in his arms. She wanted to touch every part of him, kiss him until they were breathless over and over and most of all, bask in his love and shower him with hers. It was all that she cared about right now, what they were together.

Loved and in love. It was all that mattered.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Lucy wasn't bothering with talking, neither was Gajeel, she'd torn his tunic off before the door had even closed behind him, slammed him against the door gotten her legs clamped around his hips and was kissing him before the Dragon Slayer had time to start thinking. She had missed him, the pain of being so far from him had been unbearable within moments of waking up in that damn cage and all she'd had to think about when she wasn't trying not to think while talking with her friends was him.

While she had gotten to watch a God of love "reward" loyal devoted worshippers more times than she wanted to think about, the only body she hungered for was Gajeels, every inch of tan skin, every scar, every stud, his long black hair and crimson eyes, the white fangs behind the warm soft lips, all of him.

She needed to feel him, lose herself in him and knew he needed that from her, she could feel his desperation driven hunger for her. The limits of their strength together had been pushed and he'd been confronted with not knowing what was happening to her, too far away to pick up on emotions, he'd been left with only knowing she was alive.

It had been a small comfort, one not relieved until they were actually in Rose Garden and he could finally feel more from her, then he'd known she was afraid, filled with guilt and sorrow and that had about driven him mad needing to get to her.

No patience for beds or clothes she pulled open his belt and pants and pushed them down while he reversed their positions and pinned her to the door, bunching the gauzy gown up and moaning when he found her naked beneath it.

He slammed into her and she wouldn't have had it any other way, too desperate to feel him inside her, too needy and aching for the intimacy, the closeness, the union, it was all that could soothe them both.

Part of what Lucy loved about the man was his savageness, the deadly rough predator he was, she loved all of it, every part that made him what he was. She could embrace the darkness under the surface, the shadows that were part of him too, they didn't frighten her, they never had.

So she clamped down with her legs, grasping behind her and clutching to the edges of the door frame for leverage meeting his thrusts with her own and both wasted no time, racing toward their completion and not making any attempt at being quiet about it.

When they were done, and Gajeel managed to stagger to the bed and collapse onto it with her then she pushed his hair from his face, smiled down into his amused ruby eyes and nuzzled into his embrace "So yeah…I missed you."

His laugh was the best thing she'd heard in days.

None of the couples were quite on time for dinner, but that didn't surprise anyone, Freed, Evergreen, Lily, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Wendy and Charle all were already eating when Mira and Max came out, both freshly showered and smiling.

Their animated discussion of the festival they were going to hold quickly swept the whole group up. While this whole thing with the Goddess had been an ordeal, they did owe a lot of happiness to her and her children and if Mira was honest, her "Price" was really a reward in her eyes. Max felt the same way, both happily snapped up just about any excuse to organize a party and being ordered by a Goddess to plan a whole festival in Magnolia? Downright delightful.

Laxus and Cana joined them next, and the conversation switched to where they would be starting in the morning. The temple was not a bad walk from Rose Garden, there were shuttles that went back and forth too and the High Priestess had offered them lodging at the temple while they completed their tasks so Laxus was inclined to go with that.

Juvia and Gray emerged next followed by Gajeel and Lucy. Bickslow and Levy were the last to rejoin everyone, once had not been enough for either of them and then the whole showering afterward had resulted in Bickslows wandering hands keeping them in the shower far longer than Levy had intended.

Evergreen threw grapes at them "Cost me a thousand jewel you ass, I was sure Lucy would be riding Gajeel longer than you'd be all over poor Levy, perv." She snapped, handing the money to Freed who smiled "I never doubted Bickslows abilities to be the largest sex maniac in the group, besides, he and Levy were separated the longest."

"All right, Wendy is here guys." Laxus reminded them. He'd seen no need to linger in the bedroom once he'd reclaimed Cana, he was more interested in getting through dinner so he could take his time and keep the woman up most of the night thoroughly renewing their bonds.

They all discussed their various "prices" and Laxus called the guild and filled the Master in on all that had happened, that the women were all safe and aside from Levy pretty much unharmed.

"Do what is needed then my boy, let me know if you need anything and tell the other groups they are to keep me updated." Makarov told him and Laxus had relayed that to the group before everyone dispersed. Freed wanted to go look at some of the murals and art in another wing of the temple and Evergreen and Wendy went with him. Natsu and Lisanna went to walk the gardens and the rest of the couples retired to their rooms, more than ready to get some time alone.

The following morning they all ate breakfast together again then dispersed. Juvia and Gray heading out followed shortly by Gajeel, Lucy, Levy and Bickslow. Max, Mira, Natsu and Lisanna headed back to Magnolia after stocking up on motion sickness drugs for Matsu, who was not looking forward to another week on trains.

Erza watched everyone leave, frowning slightly. "Your time is coming, you will pay your debt and then you may go." Eros told her. She looked at the God, frowning "What is my payment exactly?" She asked, she was not happy it was not being divulged.

"You will learn that when the time comes dear lady, until then, enjoy the baths we have here, relax, I'll have attendants school you in massage, you'll enjoy the lessons." He grinned.

He rose then from his seat beside her in the window. "I must go and reward some more followers, you are welcome to join me…" She smiled at him, he'd invited her last night too, Eros told her she'd only enjoy herself, assured her he could put even Bacchus to shame when it came to a womans enjoyment but she was happy right now.

Maybe Bacchus was not a God of love, she he'd certainly made her happy. "I know his namesake you know, your mortal friend? Yes, your Bacchus is much better skilled, more attractive too…by far honestly." Eros had told her.

Now the God left her and a few minutes later a pair of young attendants came to fetch her and take her to the hot baths, she went willingly. While she was waiting she might as well relax.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We have to get the dark mage, find out exactly what he did to remove the soul and where. Hopefully he moved her to another container. If not finding her is going to be incredibly hard, lost souls can't really be tracked and I haven't felt or seen her." Bickslow said as they were sitting down at a café near the train station in Crocus a few days after leaving Rose Garden.

He sat heavily, feeling bad for Gajeel. The Dragon Slayer wasn't benefiting from days and days on trains. There was no helping it though, they had to travel as quickly as they could, walking wasn't an option.

"Then we need to get hold of the council and see where he's been imprisoned because I gave him and his buddies to the council. Rune Knights took him from Oshiban the same day I left there." Gajeel said in a tired voice.

"Lets contact them now then." Levy said, pulling out her com lacrima. "we don't know where to go next if we have to find that man first."

The officer who Gajeel had worked with told them that Carlo had been sent to prison near Crocus at the main jail for the Rune knights that had been built after ERA was destroyed. They were actually only about a couple hours walk away from it.

Gajeels spirits brightened at the thought of not getting immediately into a train again and instead getting to stretch his legs and be in the fresh air for a while. So he ate his lunch, grateful of Levy scripting him a few iron bars to go with it and they left Crocus and headed for the Rune Knight headquarters just outside Crocus.

The facility had begun as a training center to work in conjunction with the Council Academy of Magic that was in Crocus itself. When ERA had been destroyed it was decided the mountains north of the city would be the best place to rebuild since they would be easier to protect and funnel personnel to being so close to the capital.

So the new prisons had been built into a mountain and beneath it and were by far more secure than the original elderly facilities in ERA. The small city of ERA had since become the training center that this installation had originally been intended to be and a regular Academy as well as two other schools had sprouted there, so ERA was now a more academic place, it had already been home to a massive library complex that had escaped the devastation of the attack on the Council headquarters facilities, so it had made sense.

ERA had, for all intents and purposes, become a school/college town, hosting two extremely good universities now in addition to the training and education centers there for the Rune Knights, though the best education beneath college level was still at the Council Academy in Crocus.

Between the crisp fall weather and Bickslows totems dancing around wildly with Lucys little dog spirit Plue the walk out of Crocus was probably the first relaxing thing any of them had experienced in weeks.

It helped both couples were close friends with each other too.

So they walked the couple of hours in comfortable conversation, sticking to plans for their homes and lighter topics than the pretty difficult work ahead of them.

As ever, their guild Master had greased the wheels in advance for them so when they arrived Captain Lahar was waiting for them.

"Carlo has been put into an interrogation room already waiting for your arrival. I admit I was surprised to get the call from Makarov asking for this. I'm not interested in what you need to know from him though, his case has already gone through, he's going to be in prison for a very long time." The man told them.

"Yeah and he can fucking rot here, we just need to find out something about some of the damage he caused a shop owner in Oshiban." Gajeel said. Lahar nodded, opening a door for them and the four went into the small sterile room.

Carlos eyes widened at seeing them, especially Gajeel, he'd only recently finished recovering from what Gajeel had done to him to get the names of his guildmates out of him.

Gajeel smiled at him "Gonna make this easy Carlo, you already know what I'm willing to do to get information, so just answer. What did you do with the soul of the little girl in that doll you stole from the toy shop a few months back?" Gajeel sat on the table right in front of the man, deliberately putting himself into the mans space since he couldn't withdraw with his hands shackled to the table and also putting himself between the man and Lucy.

He knew the council took precautions, but he didn't trust the dirty scumbag no matter what kinds of shackles were on him.

"Th…the doll? I…I used a transference spell, cost a fucking fortune and put the damn thing into the container the client wanted it in. He had plans for it I don't know what. After that I was gonna sell the damn doll but your girlfriend there sort of ended that transaction."

He didn't see a reason to lie, besides, the fucking Dragon Slayer was way too good at breaking bones.

"Who was the client that took the soul?" Gajeel asked. There Carlo balked, the client had contacts, was in a larger nastier Dark Guild than his own had been, he doubted his safety if he gave that up.

Gajeel saw him withdraw, felt the anxiety and fear spike in the man and didn't waste his time, his hand shot out and he ripped the man up so his wrists both strained painfully at a bad angle in the cuffs chained to the table.

"Now, one twitch and your left wrist breaks, I flex a bicep and the other does… I don't mind showing off in front of my girl pal, who was the client?" He snarled.

"Danby, Will Danby, goes by Shade, look, you don't want to mess with him, he's an officer with Nightmare." He said shakily. Gajeel dropped him and stood. Without another word he walked to the door and went back out into the hall. Bickslow cursed under his breath and followed so Lucy and Levy, both a little lost, followed them.

"Thank you Captain." Lucy called to Lahar as he rose from the desk at the end of the hall he'd been sitting on. "Did you get what you needed?" He asked. Lucy smiled and nodded while Gajeel and Bickslow both walked out silently.

Neither man said anything until they were halfway back to Crocus. "Nightmare isn't a small dark guild." Bickslow said when Levy finally got him to look at her.

"They have their hands into a lot of things, Phantom Lord used to sell prisoners to them, trade hostages and deal dark items with them. Master Jose never fucked with them like he did the other Dark Guilds either, we never cheated em or double dealed em. If there's a dark guild that could bring back the alliance? It's fucking Nightmare." Gajeel said.

"Well shit, this just got a lot more fun huh? Do either of you know where they're based?" Lucy asked, Gajeel quirked a half smile at his mates attitude, he loved how she didn't even hesitate to move forward.

"South of the Pheonix Mountains, there's a port town there, no law, Rune Knights keep trying but they've never been able to keep a foothold. It's called Darkbay, they're based there, and the reason the Rune Knights can't get it under control. We used to take things there for exchanges and to pick up ah…jobs" Gajeel said

Bickslow nodded "Best way to get there is to catch a train to Peace Village then book or rent a boat to travel down the Peace River, where it lets out into the Graveyard Sea is only about two days walk from Darkbay."

Lucy smiled grimly "Well then, guess we better get back to Crocus and see when the next train to Peace Village leaves."

It turned out the next train wouldn't be leaving until the following morning so the group headed to the Silver Swan Hotel and got rooms.

Bickslow needed to talk with Laxus and Freed and Gajeel said he had to see if he could get hold of some of his old contacts from his days in Phantom Lord so Lucy and Levy decided to head into the city and try to unwind a little while their men were busy.

"I don't like leaving everything to them. I feel like we should be doing something." Lucy said unhappily.

Levy sighed "Yeah I know Lu, but they both actually have experience with dark guilds, it's best to trust them. Come on, we can get some shopping done, I like what the temple gave me and all but one white slinky gown and this outfit won't be fun to try and be on the road for God knows how long in and these shoes are too big that they gave me anyway."

"Retail therapy? I'm in." Lucy giggled and the two women walked with purpose toward the shopping district.


	17. Chapter 17 Into the darker circles

A/N Thank you all again for the reviews, they honestly are motivation, they help keep me focused. I won't waste time here, there's just too much to do, read on Fairy Fans...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bickslow met up with Gajeel after talking with Laxus to see what he knew about Darkbay. The lightning mage was already busily looking for some woman who had left her fiancé and was apparently not enjoying the job they had with the couple so was happy to go over what he knew about the town and about Nightmare.

"Shade is third in command for Nightmare, hooked up with a Madam Mantis in Hargeon almost two years ago, she even had his kid last year so I'd do some more checking before you run down to Dark Bay, Shade may not be based there himself, Nightmare does most of its human trafficking through Hargeon so get Gajeel to look into that if he hasn't found out about Shades woman already." Laxus had told him.

He relayed it to Gajeel after they had seated themselves in the hotel bar. "Yeah? Well that patches holes in my information then. I found out Shade is pretty much in charge of their human trafficking but also branched into souls a while ago. He hasn't been in through Darkbay in nearly a year, been staying in Hargeon, if his woman had a kid then that's probably why. You familiar with Madam Mantis?" Gajeel asked.

Bickslow nodded "Owns the Devils Gate strip clubs in Hargeon, known for laundering money and people through those clubs for more than one dark guild over the years. Her clubs are the biggest most popular ones in the city, she owns Heavens Gate too, the club the girls went to a few months back."

"Yeah, can't say I'm unhappy we're not going to Darkbay, trip down there would have sucked and I want to keep Bunny as far away from that place as possible." Gajeel glared at his drink, then looked up at Bickslow.

"I'm gonna let you in on something I don't want Shorty knowing because it will get back to Bunny, got it?" He asked, not even sure he should be telling the Seith Mage what he was about to divulge but certain the man should probably know since they were heading into things that might make it an issue.

Bickslow nodded and Gajeel glanced at Lily who seemed to be in agreement with where he was going.

"Ok, since Lucys old man died the big bounties on her have gone away, she's not worth anything as a hostage anymore with her father gone. Trouble is, she's still Lucy Heartfilia, and there are some sick as fuck nobles and rich assholes out there that have laid small rewards out to any trafficker that could get her for them so they could have "Lucky Lady Lucy Heartfilia" as a sex slave on the side." Gajeel growled out the last of it.

The whole thing pissed him off to no end, he'd been aware of it since Phantom Lord had been offered a reward to take the woman all those years ago but Gajeel had, at Makarovs request, kept an eye on who was after Lucy for what ever since then.

That there were still offers out there for her infuriated him, he would protect her, knew how, and now that she was mated to him, he'd considered letting that leak out there through his contacts, make the relatively poor rewards being offered for her really not worth the danger of pissing off Black Steel Gajeel, because even after the years he'd been out of direct involvement in those circles, and it was well known he was Fairy Tail now, that name still held fear and respect in the darker circles of Fiore.

He hadn't, just in case her being his mate might also paint another kind of target on her he couldn't follow as well. Still, he'd love to know who was still putting out those offers and go make them disappear personally.

Lucy was his now, and eliminating any threat to her was something he was strongly driven to do.

Bickslow shook his head "Well, we'll just have to keep a close eye on her while we handle this then." The man said and Gajeel nodded, feeling a little bit of relief knowing he wasn't the only one aside from Lily that knew about that threat to Lucy. Bickslow wouldn't spread it around, but he would make an extra effort to protect her knowing she'd be at greater risk than the rest of them while they were doing what they had to for this mission.

The pair continued to talk about what they would need to do in Hargeon but held off on making any actual plans until Lucy and Levy appeared. Both men rolled their eyes at the sight of shopping bags and boxes, though Bickslow knew that unlike Lucy, Levy honestly had no access to any clothes other than the ill-fitting things given to her at the temple.

Seeing her walk up in snug jeans, knee high brown boots and an orange sweater that all actually fit her made him smile and her happy expression just added to it for him.

"Geared up did we?" He asked as she put her bags down and slid grinning into his arms for a kiss. "Yep, gonna have to take a couple jobs when we're done with this to restore my savings account but I'm at least not limited to a slinky dress or someone two sizes bigger than mes hand me downs." She giggled.

Lucy was still busy kissing Gajeel when they left the bar area to head for a booth, Bickslow grabbing up some of the bags and teasing Levy about probably needing to purchase luggage.

Once Lucy and Gajeel slid into the booth and they had gotten menus and placed their orders for dinner Gajeel and Bickslow filled the girls in on all they had learned.

Levy was frowning "So how do we find out where the soul might be?" She asked.

"The trade in human souls usually feeds into the demonic circles, a lot get sold through into Enca and Sin because those Kingdoms both do the largest trade in them so they're usually exported there, sold in large numbers, and because they're so hard to get, spells to remove and transfer them are so costly and dangerous and Seith Mages are all but extinct, gathering them isn't something many people do. Nightmare is big, so they can afford to handle it and they have a system in place. Souls get stored until enough can be shipped to make the transport and risk worth it." Bickslow told them. Nobody in Fairy Tail knew more about this subject than he did, not even Freed. Lucy was grateful again that he was in Fairy Tail.

"So there's a high probability the childs soul has been placed in storage with others waiting for enough of them to accumulate to make a shipment happen. It buys us hope, some time, but we're going to have to find out where Shade is keeping them." He finished.

"That's where his woman comes in, Madam Mantis, her clubs launder money for Nightmare and since Hargeon is the biggest port in Fiore it stands to reason one of the warehouses she owns is housing the souls. So we need to infiltrate her operations and find out where the souls are being kept." Gajeel said.

"God…this isn't going to be easy." Levy breathed. Bickslows hand slid into hers and squeezed it. "Nope, not easy, but do-able. Fortunately, since the last time Nightmare sent a shipment of souls out was only last winter? We have time, they wont bother with a small shipment, they never do."

They continued planning over their meal and then called the Guild to let Makarov know everything happening and where they would be and why.

"Hargeon is close enough that if you need any help I want you to let me know immediately. Be careful my children, the world you're having to dive into is a dark one." The Master said

Once dinner was finished Bickslow took Levy back out, insisting she really DID need a suitcase since hers was at home and she really had bought enough to need one. Lily went with them since he wanted to see about some more tearless pet shampoo for himself.

That gave Lucy and Gajeel a couple of hours of privacy in their room, more than enough time for the Dragon Slayer to make sure she was plenty tired enough to sleep well that night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Fuck me…seriously?" Bickslow was glaring at Gajeel, Lucy and Levy too. They had reached Hargeon two days earlier and had started gathering information immediately until plans started to form up.

"I can't dance, not like that, but I've fucking seen you dance Bix, you drive women insane, I didn't go out but what, twice with you, Laxus and the rest and both times, soon as you're dancing women are all over your ass." Gajeel was smiling way too wide in Bickslows opinion, at least Levy didn't look too happy.

Devils Gate for women had auditions that night for dancers. Gajeel had already put in to be a bouncer for Heavens Gate where Lucy had been hired the day before as a waitress. They knew they needed to get in good with Madam Mantis and her affection for her "Boys" was well known, the dancers at Devils Gate were treated well, paid very well in addition to what they earned in tips but the only way to become one of her precious "Boys" was to dance, the Devils Gate for women had an all female wait staff and bar tenders. Gajeel could work security there but nothing else and he and Bickslow had agreed it was best he work where Lucy did.

So their best "in" would be if Bickslow could get in as a dancer. He didn't doubt he could do it, and of all of them, he was best for undercover work because when he worked with the Raijinshuu he was always in his heavy visor, helm or hood. Nobody really knew what he looked like.

The thing was, while he was fine with the Crab spirit Lucy had called making his mark invisible on his face he wasn't at all ok with his team mates AND girlfriends idea that his hair had to change.

"I've had a mohawk since I was 12." He snapped. "Yeah and when you've been at the clubs in Magnolia and here you've always had it, it identifies you Bickslow." Lucy pointed out.

He looked at Levy for support but she only smiled and leaned over him where he was sitting in a chair in front of Lucy spirit. "Come on Bix." She kissed him lightly and he looked at her "Fuckin sucks." He grumbled but nodded at Cancer who grinned.

"I've got a "do" picked out that's the hottest right now." He said and went to work while Bickslow cringed.

The change wasn't terribly big, but it removed the playful distinction of Bickslows long chosen style and Levy actually got uncomfortable.

As if she wasn't already enough. Removing the soft longer blue hair at the bottom beneath the black hair he already kept short Cancer let the short black take precedence left the blue on top longer so it fell over Bickslows brow and partly over his right eye.

It was still edgy, very much like a couple of the male models that Lucy and Levy had found in the magazines they had gotten for Cancer to work from. The problem for Levy was, her boyfriend was already handsome even with the somewhat rebellious way he kept his hair.

Now, Bickslow just looked fucking hot, no kooky rebellion, no childish edge, just could have been in any of the magazines women drooled over hot. Add in the disappearance of the tattoo on his face and suddenly he was an exotic panty dropping hunk…who was about to audition to be a stripper in an upscale womens club.

Levy no longer found any of it amusing no matter how much Gajeel and Lucy did.

He took her reaction differently though "God, is it that bad?"

Lucy shoved Levy "No! Shit Bix you could probably be a damn model!" She said firmly, earning a raised brow from her mate who snorted but held on to his amusement.

"You look too good…I'm applying there, I'll need to beat women off you with a stick." Levy said. Bickslow smirked at that and Levys heart flipped in her chest, Gods help her, she never would have thought the man could get better looking than he'd always been already.

"Tight jeans, one of those Sport shirts when you show up and you'll be in." Lucy grinned, high fiving Cancer who looked at Gajeel.

"Don't even think about it Crabcakes." Gajeel growled.

When Bickslow left for the audition Levy was smiling, kissed him long and hard and told him again she thought he was sexier than ever, which was true, but as soon as he was gone she fell down on the couch in the sitting area between she and Bickslows room and Lucy and Gajeels and whimpered.

"It's ok Lev, Bickslow is so head over heels for you it's ridiculous, and he's only doing this so we can hopefully find the information we need faster, recover that little girls soul and get her back where she belongs. Did I tell you I got a hold of Hespia? She's shipping the doll to us so we don't have to worry about going up to Oshiban to retrieve it." Lucy hugged her friend and Levy managed a smile but she still was really not happy about what her boyfriend was having to do.

Levy landed a job at The Devils Gate working behind the bar and was glad she had since Bickslow, to nobody's surprise, was signed to dance after the auditions.

Madam Mantis was there herself and picked her "boys" personally though her husband Shade was there as well. Those selected were asked to stay so they could watch the seasoned dancers perform that night and see how things worked.

Bikslow learned from the dancers who had been there a while Mantis and Shade were quite the active couple, dancers were sometimes called to her house to entertain her quests and even do small "private" performances both there and in the VIP rooms of the club.

While the rules were women were to keep their hands above the belt line on the dancers, Bickslow could see that really wasn't how things worked.

He wasn't concerned about the money but could tell watching Mantis and Shade that they seemed to favor the dancers that were more "bold" with the patrons. When he was called for his turn to join Mantis and Shade in a private room he put on his best game face and headed in.

"Ahh, the acrobat, I love how nimble you are…" She was trying to read his application in the dimly lit room "Bix?" She questioned. He nodded, going by his nickname instead of his full name had made sense, he'd answer to it without thought and he didn't want to use his real name anyway.

"We're going to put a stage persona together for you, you'll have a stage name you'll go by here, you are not to tell patrons your real name, it's for your own protection and privacy." Mantis said then smiled at him, eyes moving from his boots to his hair lingering over certain parts of his body as she went.

"Good muscle, the tattoos are hot and you've got that exotic look to you with that deep tan. Where are you from?" She asked. He smiled "Bosco, northern region." He replied. She grinned, "That explains the sexy exotic look you have." She rose and Bickslow focused carefully on keeping his breathing even and not reacting in any way as she started running her hands over him.

"Hard muscle too, you train a lot?" She asked, he nodded "Yes Ma'am, in acrobatics and gymnastics every day since I was 5." He replied. "I am Madam, you'll call me that not Ma'am." She told him and he nodded.

Shade spoke then "Says you speak 6 languages, what are they?" He asked gruffly. "Sevanese, Boscan, Eastern Minstrellan, Minstrellan Common, Gemman and Joyan, I'm learning Encan now, have a working knowledge of it but it needs refinement before I'd say I'm fluent." He replied.

It was true too, just a stroke of luck and something he hoped would help that he had started learning Encan from Levy, honestly mostly because she loved the way it sounded and it turned her on almost as much as East Minstrellan did.

Shade nodded at him, distinct interest in his eyes. The whole time Mantis was running her hands over Bickslows body, when she had touched him everywhere else her hand slid down the front of his jeans.

She grinned "Well, we won't need to fill your G-string will we? You're going to do very well here Bix, perform, show my clientele a good time and make them glad they aren't at home fucking their ugly husbands and boyfriends when they could be eye fucking you and I'll take good care of you." She said.

"Private performances, lap dances, how far you willing to go? There's no actual sex, your dick stays out of the clients no matter what they offer you, but the more fun you're willing to give, the farther you'll go here." Shade added

Bickslow smirked then "I have a talented tongue sir." He said and Mantis laughed while Shade grinned at him. "You can use it, and if you really are good with it, you'll make a fortune here." Shade told him, then stood.

"Madam is my wife, and I'm a jealous man, but I also like to watch, and she gets off big time to watching me, show us something with the clients Bix, and private performances that pay bigger than you could imagine may come on the table for you. Rehearsals start at 9am, don't be late." With that he was sent out and told to call in the other new dancer.

The club was loud and packed to the walls with excited women, many of which openly reached out to run hands over him as he made his way out. By the time he got outside and headed back to the hotel he was eager to see Levy.

He suddenly badly needed to hold her, kiss her, and be in her arms and he wasn't sure exactly why. Laxus teased him often about how he could be a stripper, well, now he would be. Fucking ass, he might have enjoyed this before he'd started dating Levy, but now he just felt dirty and wanted to get back to her.

He had to shake it off though. He'd been undercover plenty of times with the Raijinshuu, it happened frequently for the same reason it was happening now. When he worked he wore so much armor, the visor and helmet or hood that no enemy had ever seen him. Every time infiltration was needed it was him or Evergreen that did it. Laxus was simply too distinctive and famous since his repeated victories at the Grand Magic Games through the years and Freed was…well…Freed.

This was important beyond a regular job too. While the exact punishment the Gods would inflict if this wasn't completed hadn't been discussed, the implication had been it was something bad enough none of them wanted to fuck up.

They had started though, had their feet into the right doors. Bickslow knew though, that if they couldn't locate the soul using some sort of identification system, something that told them what soul was in the containers he had seen Nightmare use for them, that his own sanity was going to come into danger.

Finding a lost soul, identifying one, wasn't easy and required direct interaction with the soul, depending on how many Nightmare had stockpiled right now, unless they were labeled some way, sorting through them could take a great deal of time, be extremely dangerous and could endanger Bickslow beyond anything he wanted to think about.

He couldn't tell them that though, couldn't let Levy or Lucy know because both women were already struggling with how their honest fun and mistakes had already cost them all so much.

He saw it in Levys eyes almost every time she looked at him now, they had to get this done, so they could get home again and she could finally let it go.

When he got back to the Hotel Levy was sitting curled up on the couch reading and she jumped up looking at him with a mixture of hope and dread on her face he understood but could do little about.

"I start tomarrow." He sighed. Lucy was already at Heavens Gate as was Gajeel for their shifts at that club so he scooped Levy up, carried her to their bedroom and spent the next few hours in her arms, letting her passion, kisses and hungry touches wipe away every trace of the unease and discomfort he'd been dealing with.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It took Juvia and Gray almost three weeks to find their target. Their prey was elusive and deliberately so. But they did find him, and once close enough, something that was easy with Juvias sweet smile, the arrow was driven home and the couple headed back toward home.

When they were nearly back to the closest town Eros appeared, and smiled at them. "Your debt is repaid, Rain woman, Ice Mage, good luck to you both."

That was the end, Juvia felt it, and Gray noted days later that the scent of almonds and nutmeg still lingered around her but was fading each day.

Erza was tired of relaxing, tired of massages and slow moving days. Were it not for the witty intermittent company of Eros she would have started to truly view the temple as a sort of gilded prison, and maybe it was in a way.

She missed her friends, she missed her apartment and Magnolia and even the crazed violence of the Guild Hall. It had been almost 3 weeks since everyone had left to start their own atonements.

Eros assured her that her chance was coming and that testing her patience was part of it all so she tried to be calm, and was careful not to complain. She stopped demanding to know what and when she had to do whatever it was as well when Vanati told her impatience might delay her further.

Every day she was taken to a section of the gardens, inside the massive green house where there was a waterfall that spilled warm water into a stream that flowed through the complex and served as a water supply to the green house.

She would be left there for 4 hours and told to meditate and relax. It was a secluded and peaceful spot, nobody ever seemed to come to it and Erza had never seen a soul there. Sometimes she napped, sometimes she trained in the small open area that was covered with plush thick grass along the bank of the small pool where the water collected from the waterfall.

When the attendant led her there it was like every other time she had gone and she stepped through the access door and walked the short path through heavy tall flowering bushes to the spot on her own like she did every other time.

This time, as she came out of the bushes though, there was someone there. She almost felt who it was before she physically recognized him. "Jellal…"

He turned where he sat by the bank, they'd stripped him of his normally heavy attire and cloak, he wore only a thin white shirt and loose shorts, didn't even have shoes on, and Erza was reminded of the boy she'd known at the Tower suddenly, standing in a tattered shirt and dirty shorts, no shoes, elbows and knees sporting typical bruises and cuts.

But it wasn't the boy she'd known anymore looking at her with wide dark eyes, gone were the skinny malnourished featires, he was healthy now, powerful, years now of fighting for his atonement had filled him out, built muscle, his body was lithe and strong, broad shoulders leading to narrow hips. He'd always been pale but he'd gotten sun it seemed, even sections of his normally deep blue hair had streaks of a paler blue from the sun.

"Erza…I…I don't know why I'm here…" He admitted but Erza did, she didn't doubt at all this was her chance, he had been brought to see if she had learned anything, if she was brave enough, wanted him enough to take him, make him see, get past his endless excuses.

Her eyes narrowed "This is the Temple of Venus Jellal…why would you be brought to a place all about love?" She asked.

He stared at her and his eyes narrowed on hers, anger starting to rise when suddenly, in a flash of gold, Eros appeared standing between them.

"Ah, lovely. Greeting mortal mage, I am Eros, son of Venus. I had you brought here because I have been watching you, so has my mother, and I've decided you are a colossal fool, so, I'm giving you a chance to amend that." The God said with a grin.

Jellal looked at the massive faintly glowing man in shock "I…what?" He shook his head as if trying to process what Eros had said.

The God rolled his eyes and sat heavily then "Oh for MY sake. Why a woman like this would love a man like you is beyond me really, lucky bastard. You're here, Jellal Fernandez, to atone for making this woman suffer the things you have put her through. In order to do so, and earn your freedom from this place you're going to have to figure out exactly how to make that Atonement WITH her involvement. We've held her here for a while, while we were tracking you down so be snappy about it." With that, Eros was gone leaving both Erza and Jellal staring where he had been in shock.

"I…I have to atone…but I thought that was what I've been doing…" He breathed. "I, I let you go, I walked away so you could find happiness, I've hunted Dark Wizards, Dark Guilds to purge the evil I was from Earthland, how is that not atonement?" He asked incredulously

Erza walked up to him then, and without any shyness, with no hesitation that would have crippled her before her time with Bacchus, her time in the temple, she slid her arms around his neck, pressed her hands to the back of his head and took the kiss she had been wanting for so long.

Jellal froze, his own hands wanting to touch her, his mouth wanting to move with hers, as she pressed against him he tried to even stop his own heart because it was racing too hard, betraying him.

He had let her go, freed her, tried everything to walk away so she could have the happiness she deserved and yet somehow, he was cursed to seep into her life like some sort of bad dream endlessly.

It confounded him how this kept happening, he tried everything, yet somehow he always ended up in front of her, too close to keep the desire for her, his feelings, all locked away, buried where he fought endlessly to keep them.

What had happened? How could one of the damn Gods of love of all things step in and put him of all people in front of her? If the Gods were involved they should be giving her someone who could make her happy, someone she could love. Not him.

She was here, her arms around him again, her hands in his hair, her soft lips moving over his and he was trying not to respond, not to touch what he really believed her had no right to.

Erza ignored his reaction. She wasn't put off by it, she and Bacchus had talked about this very thing, how Jellal pushed her away, acted like this. The black haired mage had laughed and called it absurd, called Jellal a few things Erza didn't care to think about, and then he'd shown he how to draw the man out of the mouse, as he'd put it.

So she lifted her leg, sliding her thigh up the outside of his and ground herself against him. They were the perfect height combination, Jellal only a little taller than her making it easy for her to reach that junction, so his core was pressed to hers, so the heat from her would flow easily through those cotton shorts he was in.

He drew in a sharp breath and tried to step back but she had him, her body was locked around his now, and when he parted his lips preparing to protest her tongue slid between them.

He moaned into her mouth, just as Bacchus had done when he'd been walking her through this and her confidence soared. When she felt him hardening against he she knew he would try again to shove her away.

He did exactly that, as soon as his body started to truly betray him he tried to push her away, tried again to step back and her leg that wasn't wrapped around his hip snaked down and tripped him, make him fall backwards onto the soft grass.

Now they wrestled on the grass, Jellal trying half heartedly to break free from her, Erza maintaining a deep mind numbing kiss and sliding her breasts against his chest, grinding herself against him until his breathing started getting rough, until she felt heat coming through his skin well beyond what would come from his struggles that got weaker and weaker.

"I love you Jellal…I can't be happy without you, I can't" She whispered against his mouth and he stilled, he was on top of her now, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, her arms locked around his neck, hands fisted in his thick soft hair.

"Erza…" He moaned as she pressed against him more, never stopping her movements, clouding his ability to think, forcing his body to respond to her because no matter how he thought he was wrong for her, his heart knew better, his body and soul did too, and he had always loved her, since they were small he had.

He had dreamed all his life about being with her, marrying her, having a family with her, loving and protecting her was all he had ever wanted from life but Ultear, Brain…so many things had stolen so much of his life, he'd done so many terrible things, had blood staining his existence so badly.

"But…someone else…" He started and she silenced him with a fierce kiss that left his head spinning "There will never be anyone but you for me Jellal, run away and I die alone, suffering missing you, I can't not feel this, and you can't either." She was kissing his face, his jaw, his neck, feathering her lips along his ear and back to his shoulder and his body burned more with every touch.

"I…I can't always be with you…"He protested. It was weak though, and Erza smiled against his skin, breathing in deeply the rich scent that was him, like rain on the beach, like a wind at night, he tasted like vanilla, sweet on her tongue and it drove her wild.

"I can live without your presence every day, but not without you, not without your love…do you love me Jellal?" She demanded, and was looking at him now, those dark brown eyes so full of love he drowned in them. "God…I do…I always have…" He breathed.

She beamed at him and then she was all over him, her ferocity pushed away his doubts, if she loved him this much, to the point she was wild with it, how could he keep denying it? He couldn't, he knew he couldn't, and he didn't want to, she smelled so good, like almonds and nutmeg, like the icing on a cake he knew she loved so much, tasted better as she plundered his mouth again and this time he kissed her back.

If denying his feelings for her, denying himself and her made her so miserable, if he ever wanted atonement from her, he would let himself love her. She wanted it, needed it and Gods help him so did he, so very badly he needed her.

He couldn't hold back amusement as she impatiently tore his shirt away from him, his own hands were wrenching the gauzy gown she was wearing up until he finally pulled it from her, she released her hold around him long enough to fling it from herself and then she was naked, pressing herself to him and her skin was on his, her bare breasts sliding against his skin and he was lost.

He'd beaten himself, crushed his heart, his own soul trying not to feel for this woman and he hated the waste of time he could have been with her, hated his own stubbornness. He was cursed to be a fool but not with her anymore, not if he could help it. If she wanted him, wanted his love, if he could make her happy than he owed it to her to give himself over.

The fact that it was also the only thing he had ever wanted for himself just made it so his own heart was about to burst in his chest over his final surrender to his feelings.

She wrenched his shorts down, they weren't much, he'd been brought here unconscious, the last thing he remembered was seeing Juvia and Gray approaching waving at him then Juvia had struck him with something and he'd awakened here, in these flimsy clothes.

Erzas hands were on him then, her fingers wrapped around his erection, sliding over it and making it nearly impossible for him to breathe.

He'd been a slave most of his life, women had used him, Ultear certainly had, his body had been her plaything for a long time. He'd had no choice, to control over his own mind back then, and had done anything she wanted, she had demanded a lot, she'd been a lusty woman, and he'd been a puppet for her enjoyment.

But he controlled himself now, he could give as much as he took and he wanted Erza to be happy, to feel pleasure in his hands, from his body, so he abandoned all of his reservations, and pressed into her body so abruptly she gasped. She'd been grinding against him so long he knew she was beyond ready, and he needed to be inside her, need the union to happen, needed the intimate nearness.

Erza moaned, throwing her head back as he sank into her until their hips met. Bacchus had felt good, but this was Jellal inside her, she had loved him so long and so much, missed him, mourned being apart from him and now her body, her heart, every part of her sang in his arms.

She knew how to meet his thrusts, how to twist herself to intensify his pleasure and her own and she did, moving with him and against him and leaving him panting raggedly, his pace and the force of his thrusts increasing with each stroke.

He had to take her, claim her, she wanted to throw him to his back, ride him through the damn ground, but Bacchus had told her and she knew he'd been right, Jellal had to be the one to take her the first time, so she moaned and gasped, whined and screamed, told him over and over how she loved him and he whispered endearments back, told her he loved her, he would never deny her again, that he would find a way for them to be together now.

When she came she pressed up and acrhed her back, her inner walls clamping down on him and pulsing around him with such force he gasped out her name and was drug over the edge with her, his seed spilling hot deep inside her and she smiled up at him, meeting dark eyes that finally, were warm and open, that shined like they had when they were children, like the man she loved not the shell he'd forced himself to be for too long.

He was finally hers, and she knew it. Jellal was hers.


	18. Chapter 18 Dance with Devils

A/N ok, big chapter here but alot is happening and I didn't want to break it up. Without further ado...Read on.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Levy blinked in shock, looking over the jewel in front of her and shaking her head. Lucy came over to the little table Levy was sitting at and sat down heavily, she was officially "on vacation" and so had been spending her day with Levy, Gajeel was already in their room asleep but Levy always waited for Bickslow to get home before she went to bed. "I was just counting what Bix has earned the last week…I…Lu…there's over a million jewel here."

Lucy smiled faintly, she made a good bit as a waitress at Heavens Gate, and even the dancers there, that were not stripping, made a hell of a lot more. She'd heard some of them, and they rotated shifts between Heavens gate and the Devils Gate clubs since both male and female dancers were displayed in suspended cages at Heavens Gate. The less talented strippers pulled down a massive amount of jewel. Bickslow had become really popular very fast because he was, according to everyone who had seen him, incredibly good on stage, could dance and the man just always wore a smile so he was popular.

He'd mentioned already being booked solid with private dances, parties and most importantly and hopefully what would help them get what they were after, he'd been told Mantis was hosting a party Saturday and she was considering him along with two other dancers to entertain at she and Shades home.

Lucy hadn't quite gotten many chances to do much looking around but Gajeel, as a bouncer, sure had and he'd already searched Heavens gate for files or information and found nothing. Eliminating that club as an info source, but Lucy was a popular waitress, and that same party Bickslow was being considered for, she had been invited to work at so she was going in for sure.

They decided she would take the week off before the party, and work the party but never go back to Heavens Gate after that since they needed nothing from it and Gajeel didn't want her there.

Gajeel transferred to Devils Gate then, he'd proven exceptionally good at working the main club, Madam Mantis liked his fierce nasty attitude so was happy to move him to protect "her boys".

It gave Gajeel the opportunity to get started working through Devils Gate and also gave Bickslow back up, which made Levy feel a lot better.

Levy had remained in contact with the guild and had been working with Hibiki at Blue Pegasus trying to un-earth more on the soul trade. It was a horrific enterprise.

So was Nightmare, the guild that pretty much dominated the trade. What she, Hibiki and Mest had learned about that guild made it clear Gajeel had been right, if any guild could restore the alliance, it was Nightmare.

Levy was also keeping track of everything they learned in the clubs and what Bickslow was bringing in since he had been just tossing it into a bag until Levy had said she'd count it out and run it to the bank for him.

"Well, Bix is really popular Levy, I've seen two bachelorette parties come through Heavens Gate on their way to Devils and both were already planning to request him for the bride to be, so it makes sense he's pulling in a lot of money. You're not still nervous are you?" Lucy asked.

Levy heaved a sigh, she'd been worried about Bix having women screaming over him, touching him, but none of the work seemed to phase him at all. He came back each night his usual jovial teasing and joking self, well, she smiled, there had been a change in one area.

While they had a very active and healthy sex life already, now Bickslow would come in at night and be all over her within minutes. He said it was because he missed her, all the women, the dancing, everything, made him miss her, want her, a lot more than usual.

It actually made her feel better, if his sexual tension built that much each night, she knew nothing he was doing was giving him any sort of relief. When she had talked to Cana a little after he had started at the club the other woman had warned her to watch him, that if his desire for her started fading that was normal but if he stopped wanting her all together she should worry.

That hadn't happened at all though. Bix was himself for the most part, he came in tired, sore from dancing, but had become an insatiable beast in bed and Levy couldn't complain about that.

"Maybe we should try to go out tomarrow, have lunch and hit the book dealer. I know you're nowhere near filling all those glorious book shelves in that damn study of yours!" Lucy grinned and Levy smiled, putting the large piles of jewel away to take to the bank in the morning. "I'd love that." She admitted.

Bickslow sat back in his chair in the dressing room, his set was over but there was no list of requests waiting for him like there usually was, just a note saying he had a special client in the executive suite.

"Shit Bandit, that rooms $100K an hour, you got a high roller!" Panther, a tall man with long black hair and green eyes slapped his shoulder. Panther had been at the club for almost 4 years now and was one of the "Golden Boys" He was laughing until Shade stepped into the dressing room, then his laughing faded to a smile and he went to his own station in the dressing room.

"Bandit you've got a special request I need to prep you for, come with me. Panther, Madam needs your ah…attentions, she's in room 2" He said. Bix stood to follow the man, he'd been dubbed "The Bandit" and usually wore a tight black leather outfit with a mask and had a (he thought) cheesy routine, but he played it up, made the best of it and kept to his strengths, his one handed handstand push ups got plenty of screams, so did his ability to do the splits in any direction, do flips and bend his body just about any way.

Shade took him to the room adjoining the executive suite and he could see two women waiting inside on the monitor. "Birthday girls, twins, both asked for you. Daughters of the leader of my guild so they get happy endings get me? They can touch, they've paid to, but you don't fuck em understand? Fingers, that damn tongue of yours, make em happy Bandit, they go home to Daddy disappointed and you won't be working here anymore. You might not even be breathing anymore. But if they go happy? You're in for the party next week. 100 million jewel and whatever tips you earn, and I promise, you'll earn a lot with that fucking flexible ass body of yours." The man said.

Bix nodded, mentally preparing himself. He was getting good at detaching himself now. He'd gotten back into the right mindset for undercover work. It was just work, just a job, he did what he had to in order to get the work done so they could get the fuck out of this.

Levy was incredible, he was careful to shower at the club before going home because he knew he'd reek of perfumes, booze and sex every night if he didn't and he kept her clearly in his head. The other dancers said he must keep ice in his pants because he never got aroused at the club.

No ice needed though, just a strong drive to get back to Levy each night and an ability to detach himself and focus on the end game he was working toward.

He knew he was raking in a lot of money, every night the wads given to him seemed thicker and his paychecks were substantial every week. He didn't care, the money didn't matter, they weren't here for that, they were here to find that childs soul and recover it.

So with all of that refreshed in his mind he stepped through the door into the suite, seeing the girls eyes fly wide when he came in. They wanted to dance with him, grind against him while he danced and had already set up their own playlist in the private room.

He knew there were cameras everywhere, wondered vaguely if their father was watching. Paying for his daughters to get orgasms from a stripper, what a great dad. But then, he was the leader of Nightmare, nobody even knew his damn name yet. Levy had been trying to find out more, the woman worked tirelessly on the research they needed for what they were doing.

Levy, as the girls helped him remove piece after piece of his costume he kept her in his mind clearly. She didn't stink of fancy perfume, was never covered in make up like the women he saw every night, never left lipstick all over him either. She was too good for all of that.

He'd done two women at once more than a few times before he'd met Levy. Two was his personal limit too, Laxus had taken 4 home once and almost been unable to walk for a couple of days after, but then the women had been just as bad off if he remembered right.

Daddy wanted his girls pleased? Fine, Bix would have them screaming. He eased one back on the top of the rounded bench seat, she could lay on the platform that wrapped around the back of the bench while he dropped his head between her legs, the other girl occupied herself with the rest of him but his free hand caught her, and she was soon stretched out on the bench seat beneath her sister, both girls gasping and laughing and moaning.

"God…I want mo…more of you…" The one on the bench gasped out, grabbing at the front of what was left of his costume. He shook a finger at her "Daddy said no." He told her before returning to her sister.

She made a face but he soon enough had her too occupied to think anymore. He felt sick, hated every moment of what he was doing. A childs soul, he reminded himself, that was what was on the line, and Levy and Lucy facing some sort of gruesome punishment if they were unable to save that soul.

Detachment, think only of Levy and the job. Get this done, make this work. This was opening a door they had to get through. When he was done he'd take a scalding hot shower rinse his mouth with scotch, brush his teeth and go home to Levy so he could be cleansed in her arms.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy cast a glance at her friend, catching her chewing her lower lip again. "Lev, you're gonna rip your lip open if you keep that up." She pointed out. Levy blinked, looked up and blushed slightly, shaking her head. They had stopped at the bank to deposit the latest ungodly amount of money Bickslow had earned. The night before he had come home from a particularily late night, held up by a special client, and he dumped over a million jewel into the bag…1 million in one night.

"Bi…Bix…what the hell?!" Levy had breathed, even Lucy was wide eyed. Bix had sighed, his eyes held a pained look she had never seen before and his characteristic smile looked forced.

"High roller, they tipped well and Madam added to it. I'm too tired to go into it honestly Lev, you coming to bed?" He smile got more genuine then and it made Levy feel a little better.

Lucy yawned widely, rising and heading for her own room "I'm turning in, this schedule we've been keeping is killing me." She chuckled, disappearing through the door into other bedroom to go crawl into bed beside her already sleeping mate and smiling when his arms closed around her immediately.

Levy walked into the bedroom pulling Bickslow with her and closing the door. He winced when she ran a hand over his arm and she frowned.

"Sore, the handstands, flips and such are popular and I did a lot of them tonight." He admitted. She had pushed him to the bed and pulled out some soothing muscle rub she had picked up.

"You don't need to.." He started to object but she kissed him silent. "Yes I do, I stopped working the bar two days in because I couldn't watch you without wanting to kill those women in the club, I've been sitting around for weeks while you and the others do most of the work, the least I can do is help with how much you're suffering paying my damn debt." Levy snapped.

Eros had told her that because of how much help she had needed, because of the depth her relationship had gotten to with Bickslow and the powerful love she had won from him, she would have to share him, pay through him because it would mean more coming that way. At the time she'd been horrified at the words, not knowing what the God had meant, half expecting Vanati to demand sex or something from Bickslow the way the God had talked.

She'd been ready to refuse, to tell them they could do whatever they wanted to her but she'd die before she'd let them touch Bix. But the plans of the Gods weren't easy to thwart, and were laid so well even someone as smart as Levy was hadn't been able to grasp how they could make her give of what she had with Bickslow. Until now.

Now, to complete this job, one he himself was compelled to finish because he'd pointed out, as a Seith, he had responsibility too, he should have asked more, tried to recover that childs soul back when it would have been so much easier, but like the rest of them, he'd been too caught up in new love, too centered around his own wants and desires.

So he was driven to see it completed, and it was turning out he was working the hardest, suffering the most of all of them and Levy knew, the Gods had planned it that way, put things into motion knowing Levy would suffer because Bickslow was, and Bickslow wouldn't let her stop him because he was too honorable, too honest, too responsible, to let that childs soul be lost to an unknown horrific fate.

So, the price was being paid, and there was no way to avoid that. But damn if she wasn't going to at least try and bring some comfort to the man she loved so much.

She helped strip him out of the jeans and sweatshirt he was in, drawing a breath to calm herself as the expanse of tanned skin over hard muscle was exposed. Frowning slightly when she saw marks on him, teeth marks no less.

He winced when she ran a thumb over one. "Yeah…high roller liked to bite. Levy…they were twins, twin daughters of the leader of Nightmare." He said quietly. Levy gasped "Did you get their names?!" She asked, she'd been trying so hard to find information on Nightmares leader.

Birth records for his children might give her a lead she and Hibiki could use. "Cerise and Saren Lords, their father said his name was Jax, and yes, I can describe him." Levy gaped at him "You…talked to him?!" She breathed. Nobody talked to that man, only guild members, and nobody left nightmare, if they tried to leave they were killed. Their masters identity was guarded so carefully. If Bickslow had seen and talked to him…he was in more danger than they had ever feared he could get into.

"Yeah, after I was done with his daughters. I was told I would be at the party Saturday specifically to entertain them and…keep them company." He closed his eyes as he said it. It was obvious what the man had meant, and if it wasn't implied clear enough, Shade had spelled it out for him before he had left the club.

"You made an impression, they're all over the boss demanding to have you now so think hard on it Bandit, what I was gonna pay you would be peanuts compared to what the boss will lay down so his girls are happy." Shade had said, then added "Honestly? You won't say no, not after the boss talked to you, you aren't walking away now…ever."

Levy was wide eyed "Bix, we need to contact the Master right away…" She whispered. He nodded "In the morning Lev, please, I'm exhausted, it's 4am. I have tomarrow off, only have to go do an hour at Heavens Gate so I'm not too tired for Saturday." He sat up then and pulled her into a tight hug and she could feel the tension in him, realized for the first time just how on edge he really was, he hid it so incredibly well.

They laid back on the bed and for the first time since he'd been doing this, they cuddled, kissed, and fell asleep entangled in each others bodies, each too afraid to let the other go.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laxus glared at Freed who was pointedly not looking at him. "I'm just saying that when you deal with love like this, you have to respect it." He said.

They had gotten the first couple together, and what a cluster fuck that had been. The guy hadn't agreed with her praying to Venus, hated it so much that when he found out she was doing it the week before their wedding, he'd canceled the wedding, accused her of drugging him into loving her, and run off.

Laxus was more inclined to take the mans head and ram it into something until it made a spark he could respect, but they had been forced to capture the man and bring him to the temple and then help the priestesses, Goddess and fucking Eros (who Laxus had decided he flat out hated) teach the man to appreciate and understand what had happened between him and the woman he loved. They had also had to get the heartbroken girl before she committed suicide and had just barely made it in time.

Cana had been furious when her mate had simply sent lightning to hit the rope the girl was trying to use to hang herself, he'd fried the rope neatly but also shocked the girl in the process leaving her unconscious for 4 days.

Laxus failed to see the issue with that, since unconscious the girl wouldn't be trying to hurt herself, would not be crying in ear splitting screeches like she did when she woke up, and was easy to transport. If he'd had his way he would have shocked them both into slightly less bright bulbs that would have been more compliant and saved them a whole hell of a lot of trouble.

Now they were faced with a long lost love. A relationship shattered by similar issues as the first one but it had happened almost 12 years prior. Tracking the man down was easy, he lived and worked in Rose Garden. But the girl had fled when the relationship had ended and run away to Dawn City.

Tracking her down had proved difficult since she had fucking gotten married and divorced in the 12 years. She also had a child, a 12 year old, and now they were trying to sort out whether the child belonged to the man in Rose Garden. The woman said it did, that the boy was his son, but the man in Rose Garden just called her a whore and stormed off.

This after he had been sobbing when he'd learned they were going to help him find his lost love, he'd cried like a baby, going on and on about how much he loved her still and missed her and wanted her.

It made Laxus want to punch cherubs…seven foot tall golden haired grinning cherubs to be exact.

Even Cana was looking at the man like he had gone insane when they ran him down. Now Laxus was standing, arms crossed over his wide chest, glowering darkly at the "lovers" that wouldn't look at each other and occasionally grabbing the 12 year old brat by the collar and throwing him into the corner when he tried to storm out because he was in fucking "tween" mode, was moody, bratty and all things asshole that came with that age at times.

"This sucks, you can't make me listen to this!" The kid yelled trying to dart past the Dragon Slayer again, before Cana could yell "Laxus don't!" He shocked the brat unconscious almost smiling when the kid fell to the floor twitching.

"How could you! Corey!" His mother cried, the man stood, glaring at Laxus and actually took a swing at him "That's my son!" He cried. Laxus side stepped him, let him crash awkwardly into the wall then kicked the man back so he flew across the room and landed roughly in the same chair he'd just jumped up from.

"Sit your ass down, damn right he's your fucking son you damn ass!" He snarled then gave Cana a glare when she started to stand "Shut it Cana! Look I'm done taking the brats shit, he needs a father to kick his ass, a lot, you get me dumb ass?" He stepped menacingly right up to the man whose eyes flew wide "As in you step up, be the father you should be and get this punk in shape. Marry your woman, you cried for fucking hours over her before we went to find her so don't let me hear you call her any names again or I'll send enough electricity through you to knock you back into diapers, hear me?"

The man nodded silently and the woman looked up with teary eyes "You…cried over me Jeff?" She asked. He smiled weakly "I…yeah…I still love you…I never stopped…" He admitted when electricity started sparking over Laxus' arms.

When they walked out a few hours later, they were escorting the happy couple to the temple to arrange their wedding, carrying the brat who would likely be out for a while, Laxus refused to apologize.

"I am getting sleep before we start the nest one or I swear I'll kill someone and let them be together in the fucking afterlife." He announced.

Cana leaned on him, ignoring the hard look she got and smiling when he grudgingly uncrossed his arms and put and arm around her. "I'm not letting you sleep right away…fair warning…you have too much energy we need to work off." She grinned, and his glower gave way to a smirk.

Freed and Evergreen just sighed, taking Wendy with them to go get dinner knowing they likely wouldn't see Laxus and Cana until tomarrow.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levy looked around a little nervously. She'd been to Heavens Gate before, it was where they had all gone that night with the girls months ago now. This time though she was going to watch Bickslow work. He would only be on the stage dancing with a limited number of customers of the club during that time, He wouldn't be stripping, though he would be in a costume and would be introduced along with the other two dancers from Devils Gate that would be on stage with him.

Lucy had pulled some strings and Levy would get to be on stage with him, she wasn't sure how she felt about it, she'd have to watch other women dance with him too, he wouldn't be able to focus on her too much.

He knew she was going to be there and had promised he'd make her happy they could dance together. She wasn't much of a dancer, and had relented when Lucy had insisted some liquid courage might help her.

She had loosened up after a few drinks and she and Lucy had danced a bit under Gajeels watchful red eyes, Lucy had even gotten her Dragon out for one song and Levy had been impressed, he didn't seem like he'd be good at that sort of thing, but years of working that massive body of his had given him the grace and dexterity to be able to keep up with Lucy just fine, though he had finally just slowed and let her grind on him, complaining now he wanted to take her home.

"Ladies Heavens Gate has a special treat tonight! Some of you have been blessed with Wing marks on your hands and if you have we ask you come to the main stage now!" The DJ called. The crowd quieted now, everyone turning and Levy, blushing brightly, was shoved by Lucy to the stage where she stood with 11 other women.

"And on loan tonight, to entertain this lucky dozen from none other than the Devils Gate club for women we would like you give heavens greetings to the dark feline Panther!" A tall man with long black hair in skin tight jungle cat print from head to foot strode out and collected four of the women doled out to him by the security man. He already knew from Lucy that Levy was to be given to a specific dancer.

"From the flames below the Devil of Devils Gate!" A massively built man that was probably the size of Laxus came out in bright red and collected his ladies taking them to the far side of the stage.

"And the new gem in Devils Gate, here by popular request tonight The Bandit!"

Bickslow didn't walk out like the others had, he flew. Coming off a spring board behind stage, flipping through the air to land on his hands which caught him without an issue and he lifted one behind his back going all the way down till his chin almost touched the floor then pushing up so hard off that single arm he was high enough to flip over backwards and land neatly on his feet before stepping over to collect Levy and the other three women while the crowd screamed.

Levy no longer wondered why he got so sore if he did things like that on stage.

The music started and The Bandit, in all tight black leather with a rakish mask over his eyes had the women all over him. Somehow though, He handled them, keeping hands up with exception of her own and she came to enjoy the game.

Seeing the other three women trying their best to get their hands on his ass or crotch, pull him to them and try for kisses he just didn't give. He played, was too fast, too nimble and moved with easy grace. His body was incredible, hugged tightly by the black leather pants, boots and skin tight vest each muscle was visible and could be seen working.

The costume had been made for him, designed to show him off and make women drool and it did. Levy thoroughly enjoyed that while he deftly kept the other women from getting their hands anywhere he didn't want them, he let her have free rein.

As the hour wound down one by one the other women were removed until for the last song each dancer was down to one. Levy had "The Bandit" to herself for the entire song and she reveled in catching the hateful jealous looks of the women watching as her hands took every liberty of the leather clad body moving against hers.

He made her look incredible too, while she couldn't dance, he absolutely could, and took a firm lead, whispering instructions to her here and there, smiling at her, encouraging her to touch him, kiss him.

It would make him look very good to the boss watching that he gave a customer such an incredible experience on stage and got the rest hot and bothered and hopefully heading for the Devils Gate for more.

As the song was drawing to its end she got her hands behind his head and made show of pulling him to her, he grinned, wagging his finger at her, blocking her lips from his at first but then as the song ended he gave in and lifted her clean off the ground into his arms and kissed her breathless while the crowd screamed its approval.

He set her on feet by the security guard "I love you Levy" He whispered into her hair by her ear then gave her one last grin and ran back stage.

They all left the club together laughing and enjoying themselves for the first time in a long while. Bickslow was back in his regular clothes, a bandana tied over his head to cover his hair, he'd found out the hard way that even out of costume in street clothes and in spite of the mask he wore, women could pick him out and considering the wild reception he'd gotten at the club that night he was better off covering up his dark blue and black hair and making a point of being in Levys arms.

They found a diner open late and ate waffles with whipped cream, drank too much coffee for so late in the evening and went back to the hotel. Gajeel growling that Lucys grinding had left him needing to get her to bed as soon as possible.

"Whatever you hear in our room don't knock, don't bother us…" He had grinned wickedly as he'd carried Lucy into their room and slammed the doors shut behind him.

Bickslow had grabbed Levy up thrown her over his shoulder and carried her screaming and giggling into their room too, neither couple the least bit interested or noticing anything but their own noises that night.

The following morning Bickslow spent hours working with Reedus, who had been sent to get pictures done of the leader of Nightmare and his two daughters. Once they were safely away from Hargeon, Hibiki would release the information to the council and Rune Knights so that the information Bickslow had gathered on the man and Nightmare while at the club could be spread to help the fight against the Dark Guild.

Levy was succumbing to terror at this point. One dancer had already vanished permanently from Devils Gate a year earlier when the twins had apparently taken a liking to him when he had entertained them on their birthday like Bickslow had done.

He'd been seen only once, branded a slave in Minstrell where the trade was thriving. So the girls had used him until they were tired of him, then they had sold him into slavery through their father, who had probably wanted nobody wandering around capable of telling tales about his family.

Sending Bickslow in there felt like she was sending him in to something horrible. If she'd known how much he was dreading it himself, she would have understood better just how bad the situation had the potential to be.

Reedus left to head back to Magnolia and Bickslow badly wanted to get Gajeel aside and talk over the plans for the day without Levy present but there was no way to do that.

He didn't like being open about how precarious things were for him going in to this with her but he also wanted to cover everything with Gajeel. Neither him nor Levy would be able to go in with Bix and Lucy, something that Gajeel was very unhappy about so finally Bickslow just gave up and turned to the other three sitting in their suite.

"I need to talk with Gajeel before he leave, just he and I, so we'll go down to the bar and be up in an hour or so, all right Gajeel?" He looked at the Dragon Slayer who nodded, clearly getting the issue, unfortunately, it didn't escape Lucy or Levy and Levys pained look about tore Bickslows heart out but there was nothing he could do about it.

The two men went down to the hotel bar and sat, ordered beers and the Dragon Slayer turned expectant red eyes on the Seith Mage.

"This could go south really fast, if anything happens, I'll get Lucy out, my babies can carry her and I'm keeping them up above us, I'll distract everyone so she can get out but…I wont make it out once I start what I'll have to do to assure she gets free Gajeel. The magic I'll have to use, they'll identify fast and I'll be too fucking valuable to them for them to let me take two steps toward the door once they know what I am. If that happens, you get Levy home, promise me you will. I don't want her trying to get in to rescue me, I want her home safe. I already set everything up so if anything happens to me she gets everything." Bickslow told the Dragon Slayer in something of a rush.

Gajeel lifted a brow at his friend. "Ok, I think you're not putting enough faith in yourself, but OK. If the shit goes bad I'll get Lucy and Levy and get them out of Hargeon, then me and Fairy Tail will make Nightmare sorry they ever formed a guild and get your ass back to Levy."

Bickslow couldn't help but smile at the man, Gajeel had come from an even darker past than himself, knew the world they were playing in, that he had faith in Bickslow abilities actually made him feel a little better.

"Yeah well, the twins might want to turn me into a fucking pet." He snorted. Gajeel smirked "Your scrawny ass? Naw, they just want you around because they sense you like to play with fucking dolls."

Bickslow narrowed his eyes "Yeah? And your ass is lucky I do, this whole mess is centered around one."

"Touché" Gajeel snickered.

"Ok, so aside from the whole martyr bullshit, I'll be outside where we talked about, you get the damn manifest if you can find it and get one of your dolls to bring it to me. Soon as you know that's done, get you and Lucy the fuck out of there as fast as you can and we hit the warehouse, get the soul and get the fuck out of here." Gajeel summarized the plan quickly, finishing his beer and looking hard at Bickslow who nodded.

When they went back upstairs and walked into the suite both men froze, mouths falling open.

Standing in their suite with a very happy Lucy and Levy, was the entirety of Crime Sorciere and Erza. Jellal turned when they came in.

"Bickslow, Gajeel…Master Makarov sent us to help you get this mission tonight done." Jellal said.

Bickslow smiled, suddenly nowhere near as worried as he had been.

Over the next two hours the plans changed around. Macbeth would be doing the searching for the manifests they needed since he could both distract guards, disable them silently and make himself impossible to see or detect.

Bickslow would be inside to provide distractions along with Lucy and everyone else would be fanned out around the complex ready to give aid as it was needed or even fully assault the place if they had to.

They were out of time then, Bickslow and Lucy both had to report to Heavens Gate to be prepared and transported to the complex where Madam Mantis and Shade lived.

Lucy walked in to be greeted by her laughing fellow employees, pulling on the somewhat skimpy waitress outfit without complaint while chatting with the other women brightly.

Bickslow didn't have quite the same pleasant experience. When he stepped into the dressing room where he was to get into costume the door was slammed shut behind him and he was staring in shock watching while Madam rode Panther so hard the man could scarcely breathe.

She looked over when he came in. Ah…my Bandit." She rose off the panting man that was being held down by two of her large personal guards.

"Shade has gone ahead to prepare while I got my boys ready. So…" She ran a hand up Bickslows chest, leaning in and greedily grabbing him "lets see how ready you are Bandit." Her mouth was on his then and Bickslow had no time to mentally ready himself, he had to react right or this would end before it began.

So he opened his mouth and as soon as her tongue moved he pressed the kiss deep and hard, let her taste a bit of what he was capable of before pulling back and smirking at her. "I'm ready Madam."

It's all about detachment. No matter what had to be done, what had to be faced, if he could keep himself at a distance and just do what had to be done he could get through anything.

He was a Seith Mage, few saw what he had to, few knew the things he did or were forced to take in the suffering, despair and misery he had to. His whole life he had dealt with the confusion, fury, misery and pain of souls who felt their lives had ended unjustly, or sadly, whose lives had ended in some horrific way that left the path onward closed to them.

Probably better than most he had developed an ability to keep himself apart from it, to handle it, work with it, respect and honor what he had to do and still hold on to his own inner light, his happiness and joy. A lifetime of doing it made him able to handle what he had to do in order to see this part of their mission through.

Madam wasn't actually that hard to handle. Coming in as he had he'd saved Panther from being worn down too much to endure the night ahead of them. The man was grateful, and said so.

"Madam gets…excited, before these events. Usually she just grabs one of the guys not going but Shade left late so she didn't have time to go to Devils Gate for that. If you hadn't come in, and then Devil so the three of us could sort of tag team her? She'd have had me barely able to walk." The man chuckled but without much humor behind it.

"You're Ok with it? Being used that way?" Bix asked keeping his tone calm and light, no judgement, no contempt, nothing he was feeling.

"It pays the rent, keeps my mother healthy and is putting my sister through school. I don't have any real skills other than dancing, fucking and good looks. This is the best gig I've ever had to be honest. Yeah Madam comes in to get her piece of ass every now and then, but for the most part I'm free to just do what I like." Panther shrugged.

"What about you Devil? This what you plan to be doing?" Bix looked at the big man sitting across from them in the carriage.

"For now. Similar to Panther, this is just what I can do that pays the best and like he said. Madam doesn't ask for much and pays really well. You plan to stay Bandit? You're getting popular fast, never seen someone move like you can, control and skill like you've got." Devil cocked his head, his red hair falling over bright red eyes.

"I've got a girl, I'm doing this for her for however long I have to." He replied. Panther grinned "A chick that lets her man get groped and grabbed by other women for money huh?"

Bix shrugged "Money is money, she doesn't like how I earn it but it is what it is."

"She pretty?" Devil asked.

Bix smiled "Gorgeous, smart, fun, kind, any mans dream come true."

Panther laughed "Usually those are too good to be true."

"Well, she came with a price, I'm here aren't I?" They all laughed, the other men having no idea what that price really meant and Bickslow sure wasn't going to explain it. Let them think his woman was greedy for money, it didn't matter, after tonight, hopefully they would leave Hargeon and not be back for a long time.

The carriage took them into the complex followed by two more carrying the wait staff including Lucy. Bix had been warned he would be with the twins for most of the evening, he wasn't to allow them to drag him anywhere and he was warned they would try.

He was to keep them in the party, get them to dance as much as possible and wear them out. Shade would signal him when it was time to give them some fun to finish wearing them out for the night. How he chose to do that was up to him as long as it left the girls happy.

The party was loud, wild from the start. It turned out that while the twins were with him, and he was treated pretty much like a fashion accessory they enjoyed touching and kissing and grinding on while they danced. Panther got pulled in by one of them and Bix was given a little breathing room.

He was able to catch Lucys eye at one point when a guard was about to start his rounds inside the house just after Midnight went in and within a few minutes Lucy had the guard following her around like a lost puppy.

Bix was able to keep guests from wandering into the house too, something Shade actually thanked him for when he saw him do it.

"Figured you didn't just mean the twins." He shrugged. Keeping a watch until Midnight signaled him and he sent two babies to a window to collect the manifests and sent them Gajeel. It went off without a hitch and the link put onto him gave Jellal the ability to let him know they had the information safe Cobra and Meredy went then with Midnight to the warehouse to recover the soul.

Now Bickslow had to get Lucy out then he could leave.

It proved easy, his babies simply got her and went up too high in the night sky for her to be visible and carried her safely to Gajeel.

His own extraction though was proving difficult. Seran wanted to sneak him off, kept whispering things in his ear. He knew Panther was dealing with the same thing but when Bix was forced to finally take the girl somewhere in the garden to…please her enough to get her to stop, he saw Panther had been drug in there by Cerise.

The man knew he wasn't to fuck the girl no matter what she did, but he was getting a hell of a blowjob by the looks of it and that wasn't off limits.

Neither was Bicks using his own skills to get Seran off, something he did with relative ease. He'd done it before, dancing on a busy dance floor surrounded by crowds, he had long fingers and was good with them. Seran was screaming in minutes, and satisfied at least on one level a short time later. Enough so that she told him she was going to get "cleaned up" and get in the pool but would see him later.

He watched her go, barely able to believe his luck. Glancing around all he saw was Panther with his face now between Cerise's legs, the girl moaning widly so he stepped into a dark part of the garden under some trees and called his babies down.

Moments later he was high above the complex and rushing to get to his friends. Levy ran into his arms the moment he was low enough to reach.

They rushed to Meredy and Cobra who had pulled the box that was designated as containing the childs soul. Childrens souls were highly valued on the market since they were ideal for certain kinds of ritual sacrifices and could be made into compliant easy to manage puppets in the hands of a skilled Seith.

So it made sense Shade would keep them apart from the rest since they would fetch a higher price.

They didn't return to their own hotel, they had been there for nearly two months at this point and Madam knew they lived there. Instead they sent Virgo to recover their belongings and went to the hotel Crime Sorciere had rooms in.

Bickslow went straight to work, pulling on his light visor and changing into regular jeans and a long sleeved shirt, anxious to be rid of the damn costume.

They cleared the room of most everything, covered the windows thoroughly then Bickslow brought in two chairs while he had Lucy go get jars that had screw on lids and fill them each halfway with water.

Once that was done he put the jars down a short distance from the chairs and started going through the containers in the box. He handed Levy his heavy visor and she smiled widely at the chance to watch him work again with his magic.

The doll was brought in by Virgo and then Bickslow went to the door. "No matter what you hear, don't come in here until you don't see light coming under the door ok?" Jellal nodded and Bickslow closed the door and turned to Levy.

"You said you wanted to be here while I did this, you still feel that way?" He asked. She nodded firmly "Very much."

"Ok, get that visor in place and I'll get started. They didn't label each container so we don't know which one contains her soul so I'm going to have to move through them until I find it….this could get heart wrenching Levy, these are all children…."

She nodded "I understand that, I just, I want to be here…Bix, Lucy does too." He hesitated, looking at her for a few moments then sighed leaned in and kissed her. "You get me to do the strangest things…" He chuckled standing and going to the door. Everyone was out in the hall and he frowned at them all.

"You know this could take a while, they don't have the containers labeled so I have to go one by one to find the girl. You guys look like fucking groupies." That drew some glares and both Cobra and Gajeel said variations of "Fuck off".

"Look, this isn't just Levys deal, Levy told me to come and see if you wanted to be in here Cosplayer." He said.

Lucy looked at him wide eyed, she had already resigned herself to waiting in Gajeels comforting arms. "I do." She said with a desperate edge in her voice she couldn't help.

The thought of this child had been haunting her for months, no more so than since Eros and Vanati had told them just what her carelessness had disregarded. She didn't just want to see this happen, she needed to.

Bickslow nodded and looked at Gajeel "can you make yourself something like this?" He tossed the light visor to the Dragon Slayer who caught it and looked it over. "Yeah." He nodded. Bickslow smiled "Then you can come too, might as well have all of us in here." He said.

Gajeel and Lucy followed Bix back into the room while the others went to their rooms to wait, leaving Cobra to stand guard at the door, something he volunteered to do.

They pulled a couple more chairs into the room even though Gajeel said he preferred to stand.

"I get it, but I doubt you'll be able to stay on your feet through more than one." Bix warned.

"This is going to be hard, emotionally, these are the lost souls of children who have been through Gods only know how much shit to get them where they are right now. Some will be almost embodiments of sadness and misery, some will be angry, some might even be evil but none of them will pass through without getting to you in some way, and I don't care how tough you are, nobody is so tough handling these souls wont get to them." Bickslow warned them.

"There's a trick I've learned though that helps with these souls and Iron Balls you can think whatever you want but I'm telling you this will help. Children, when they're born they're pure, all light and love because that's all existence has put into them leading to their birth. Once they're born the word starts to change them but depending on the age of the child, they still hold more love in them than most adults can." He glanced around then, at least Gajeel wasn't giving him a hard time yet, the Dragon Slayer was still just listening.

"So you hold onto that, thought about who you love, it has to be people, love for things isn't deep enough for souls, only love for someone else reaches the soul. It will soothe childrens souls, even angry ones, coming in contact with that, so cheesy as it might sound, get that into your head and keep it there while we do this." He looked at the other three, satisfied that Gajeel wasn't scoffing at him.

The Dragon Slayer was mated now Bix realized, being in love with Lucy had gone a long way in making the hard man appreciate things like what Bickslow was talking about, and had diminished his need to ridicule them.

He looked at Levy as he lifted the first container and reached out to make the visor was secure, looking over at Lucy he saw her double checking the one she had and Gajeel had already created one for himself.

Levy was biting her lip watching him and Bix let how he felt for her fill him as he opened the container and his eyes lit.

There was hissing, anger filled the room swiftly and the babies hovered close to Bix and Levy as it focused on them.

"You're pretty…" a disembodied voice said as a purplish vapor swirled and spread from the container, Levys hair was pushed back from her face and there was a tug at the visor so Levy snapped her hand up to hold it in place.

"You won't stay pretty though, you're gonna be ugly….ha ha ha, he thinks he loves you but it doesn't matter, he'll make you have babies one day and you'll abandon them….you all abandon us…" It sneered. It was a painfully young voice and its pain and hate was a horrible weight in the air.

Levy gasped sharply as images flooded her of looking up at a smiling woman she had never seen before, of tender touches, giggles and playing with a dark haired man but then flames were everywhere, terrible, burning, with smoke that was choking and made her lungs hurt.

There was no escaping it, it was everywhere, the fire, and it was burning her, she screamed for the people who were supposed to be there, that had always been there but they were gone. He body was tiny, weak, and the flames and smoke were weakening it more, the pain, the feel of skin peeling away, muscle being consumed by heat, eyes that were getting too hot to see, the last thing they could focus on was the image of the people that were supposed to be there outside a door in gathering darkness, the woman screaming and trying to run to her but the man and other people holding her back while she was consumed by fire.

They should have been there, they left her, abandoned her to this, let fire burn her life away and the sorrow, the betrayal, the anger was all she had now.

Such pain, it was too much, it was all there was then, there wasn't even a throat to scream with, it had burned away, the fire got so hot there weren't even bones left, only ash.

When Levy was about to give in, was trying to scream but had no lungs to even breathe with anymore it suddenly stopped.

The roaring white of fire was suddenly replaced by cool and soothing green. Warm hands touched her cheeks then her hand was grasped and strong fingers laced with hers.

Her eyes gradually focused again, reality shifted for her and she was looking at Bickslow who was smiling at her, a sad look on his face. She could hear Lucy sobbing, Gajeel whispering soothing words to her and Levy felt tears falling and lunged up from her chair into Bickslows arms.

"It's ok…it was the memories of the child…her name was Amanda, she was 6 when she died in that fire. She's gone now, she moved on…it's ok, I'm sorry, you can go to the others if you want, I'll get through these, I'll find the girl we're after, you don't have to stay." He whispered into her hair, nuzzling against her, his hands moving over her back soothing her, his lips placing soft kisses on her neck.

"N…no, I need to be here…I have to be." Levy said as firmly as she could manage.

After a few minutes she was able to go back to her chair, when Bix looked at Lucy and Gajeel both just nodded to him, nobody was leaving.

The next container was heartrending. As soon as the soul was free it was sorrow. It couldn't speak, it had died before it knew how, not even a year old it yearned for a life it had lost far too soon, mourned the love it had never even fully realized. Lucy cried out before Levy did this time, for some reason it hit her the hardest but the memories were faint, the soul too young to really hold on to them when it had died.

Bickslow still spoke to it, said soft words of comfort and encouragement, guided it to its path and it wasn't hard, this soul had no cruelty in it, just light and purity and sorrow. Watching it gradually fade into golden light reduced Levy to more tears and Bickslow was on his knees in front of her, holding her, letting her cry on him again.

Lucy was curled up in Gajeels arms crying deep body wrenching sobs "He was just a baby…" She gasped.

"He's safe now Bunny, nothing more could be done…" The Dragon Slayers voice was strained and Bickslow felt his look and glanced at the box "18 more to go." He said softly.

Levy winced but nodded and they settled again as Bickslow pulled out another container. They went through four more, the fourth was bad, evil and the angriest they had seen so far. Bickslow didn't talk with it for long, when it tried to attack Lucy his eyes flashed brightly and one of the jars suddenly moved. When Bickslow closed his eyes Levy Lucy and Gajeel were all staring at the jar that now, instead of holding clear water, now swirled with black…something.

"I'll destroy it later…I try to move them on, and if you guys weren't in here I probably would have fought with it longer, the babies and I are used to that kind of crap, but it was going to hurt Lucy so that's it, it's too far gone to save, I'll put it out of its misery later." Bickslow said in a low voice that shook with anger.

Levy was shaking, the hatred that soul had poured out had been terrifying. She'd actually handled the ones between the baby and this last one pretty well, cried a little over each but honestly how could she not, they deserved her tears. Deserved to be mourned.

Bickslow pulled her into his arms again when he saw her shaking and she settled into his lap, her own arms going around him. He kissed her, soft and gentle and pushed the visor up so he could meet her eyes.

"You're doing well, you all are, you know even Laxus has cried when I've done some of these sorts of thing with him around, he curses and swears and electrocutes me but his eyes leak, I've seen it happen." He told her.

Gajeel snorted from where he was curled around Lucy, they had taken seats on the floor now after that soul had knocked them both from their chairs and Lucy was in Gajeels lap, her hands buried in his hair, face pressed into his shoulder.

"Bet he blubbers like a fool." Gajeel smirked "Especially over the little girls, mans got a big soft spot for toddlers." Bickslow told them.

He met Gajeels gaze for a second and turned his attention to Levy then, touching his forehead to hers and locking eyes with her.

"Remember I said love helps, you know it's the only shield the soul can use. Holding on to it, keeping it in your mind and clinging to it while a soul comes out will help you not get lost in their pain." He whispered. She nodded.

"Do you love me Levy?" He asked softly. Her eyes widened and she nodded "So much Bix." She replied quickly.

He was kissing her then, talking in between kisses "I love you Levy, more than anything…I want you to think about what we're going to do when we're done with this…" A longer kiss then he went on "We're going to go home, to our house, and we can lay on the couch and watch movies…you can sit by the fire in the study and read and I'll bring you food and force you to eat when you forget to…"

She giggled and Gajeel turned to Lucy, Bickslow was showing him what he needed to do, he'd caught that quick meaningful look the Seith Mage had given him before he'd started getting all sweet with Levy.

This wasn't a strength of his, but Gajeel knew how to get around his weakness. He and Lucy had an advantage over Levy and Bickslow and he knew how to bring it out.

He raised his hand and ran his thumb over the mark on Lucys neck, feeling her sigh immediately and press in more tight against him he smiled, nuzzling his face into her hair and letting the warmth, the love he felt for her just fill him.

In moments she was tightening her arms around him, smiling, humming and sighing and he felt her answering.

Her love for him always staggered him when it washed over him like it did then. She tilted her face up then and he slanted a long kiss over her lips. For a few minutes he just basked in the warmth and comfort of her and she did the same, they drew strength from each other.

"I'm staying in your lap from now on while we do this." Lucy whispered and Gajeel kissed her again "Fine by me Bunny."

He could still hear Bockslow, though his whisper was too low for Lucy it was clear as day to the Dragon Slayer.

"Hold on to that Levy, all of it…think about our future…I do." Bix said. Levy looked up again smiling "You do?" She breathed.

He nodded "Yeah, I think about us a lot kitten…where we're going, I think about what our kids would look like, Miras fault mostly but I think about it, about maybe some day marrying you…"

Gajeels eyes flew wide when he heard that, and Levys reaction was something that got Lucys attention, Levy clasped her hands over her mouth "You think about that?" She breathed and Gajeel saw Lucy straining to hear what was being said so he leaned down and whispered into her ear what was going on.

"I think about that Kitten, I'd love it if you did too, think about a family…maybe with me….someday. Hold those kinds of thoughts hold on to them no matter what the next souls do ok?"

As Gajeel relayed what the couple before them was saying Lucy smiled. Bickslow was trying to do for Levy something like what she and Gajeel had just done silently. Create that feeling of being loved, safe and secure in that love with strong hope for the future together.

That he mentioned children and marriage and a home together was like basking in the mating bond for her and Gajeel. She looked up at the Dragon Slayer, meeting those deep red eyes, watching them warm as he looked at her. Even she and Gajeel hadn't talked about that sort of thing yet, children, making a family in their home together.

Looking up at him now though, Lucy made a promise to herself that when they got home, it would be something they were going to talk about.

Bickslow pulled out another container and once everyone had their visors back in place he opened it and Lucy gasped.

The memories consumed them so fast she was clinging to Gajeel to hold on to her own reality. Love, she clung to what she and Gajeel had together, their bond, felt its warmth still inside her and held on to it as memories of horror flooded her.

A mother and father so in love even a small child knew it, the love of the small family was intense and deep and the childs soul was bright with it, strong knowing it was loved so much by parents that loved each other.

She played with her mother the day she died, the men who came from nowhere were hurting her mother, hurting her, tearing their clothes off and hurting them so badly but her mother kept calling to her, telling her she loved her, that she needed to hold on to that until the men wouldn't let her say anything else, kept her from speaking and just kept hurting them.

It was her mother who finally did it, her mother was a mage of some power and somehow pulled her soul free of her steadily weakening body and it was flung within the comfort of her doll. Once there she was embraced by the soothing the doll always gave, she could not hear her mother anymore, could not feel pain, she was embraced by the dolls magic, safe.

The doll felt of home, of her father and mother and she was happy there, until darkness had torn her from it, cast her out to face pain, face the horror of loss and sorrow, tore her from all she had left of her family and left her lost and confused and miserable.

Then someone was calling her, there was a soft warm green light and a kind friendly voice full of smiles and humor, he was kind, he knew what love was, he felt the same kind of love, had it around him, and he pulled her toward her home again, showed her where it was, opened it up and she felt her mother and father there, felt that wonderful soothing embrace again, the doll…home, and she went to it.

Lucy and Levy, even Gajeel gasped when the childs soul was fully embraced and taken in by the doll. The memories, the terrible pain and loss, sorrow and grief washing back and forth from love and joy and comfort to pain and heart crushing sadness it was a rollercoaster of emotion.

When they opened their eyes Eros stood there, well, stooped a little, his hair touching the ceiling.

He smiled at them, met all of their eyes before he spoke "Your debt is paid. Make sure she is protected, she deserves that. Good luck to you all." With that the God bowed and was gone.

Lucy and Levy both stared for a moment and then it all hit them. Both women dissolved into sobs and Gajeel tightened his arms around Lucy while Bickslow pulled Levy back into his lap, soothing their women as much as themselves by holding them.

It was done, their debt was paid, they could move on, go home and see what life brought them next. The immensity of that, and how much it meant, had never seemed so tremendous and wonderful as it did right then.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N Nope, NOT done, I still have more in store for these crack couples (and the not so crack couples) There are still alot of things happening and loose ends galore ahead.

CoSmo, Roses, Lovely (hugs)

Leoslady4ever, Yeah Bix has some things he's going to have to sort out now, Levy going to have to help him get through some tough things.

Rya...he he, I ain't done, too many smexy couples

J.D...Thank you...(sniffle) Ok, I need wine and a kleenex now.

More to come Fellow Fairy Fans...DESNA


	19. Chapter 19 Home at last

Midnight returned the altered manifest to the house, reported that from what he saw while there, the only thing Nightmare knew was that the Bandit was missing. It turned out they started accusing each other too of taking the dancer somewhere.

The twins accused Madam Mantis and Madam was certain the twins had done something with her newest prized dancer. Lucy was never even missed, likely it was assumed she had gone off with some random man for a screw and just didn't come back.

They left Hargeon on the first train they could get on. Bickslow careful to keep the box containing the remaining 13 souls with him. He was going to have to sort through them, release each one, destroy any that had gone dark.

While happy they were done, they remained quiet and sober for the ride back to Magnolia. Everyone was anxious to get home and Bickslow, Levy, Lucy and Gajeel gaped in astonishment while Erza told them her repayment had been getting Jellal to admit and accept his feelings. Jellal further amazed everyone by telling them Crime Sorciere was going to base its self in Magnolia now.

"We need a home, I know all of you want that, somewhere to come home to and the ability to feel…legitimate. I've talked with Master Makarov, any who wish to join Fairy Tail can do so, it will provide us with a sort of cover." He told them. All eyes flew wide and stunned

"Crime Sorciere can become a team in that guild. We will have Fairy Tail guild marks placed out of sight to protect Fairy Tail from retribution when we go after dark guilds, and we will have the strength and influence of a legal guild behind us to sort of…get lost in, so each of you can build lives apart from just the work we do." Meredy jumped up from her seat and hugged Lucy and Erza in glee.

Even Cobra seemed happy with the news, Kinana was in Fairy Tail and she was his best and closest friend, joining that guild had been a sort of little hope he'd harbored ever since their release from prison. The thought of being part of a large legal successful guild was also pretty staggering.

"Shoulda forced you into Reds arms a long time ago, fuck." The Poison slayer said.

It was nearly 2am when they reached Magnolia. Bickslow and Gajeel both spoke up immediately as they drew into the station, offering their friends a place to stay until they could find something permanent.

Jellal, Meredy and Racer went with Gajeel and Lucy while Cobra, Angel and Macbeth went with Bickslow and Levy. They could see Makarov the following day about joining the guild and starting their searches for more permanent housing.

Levy went through the front door into the house and had never felt such a strong feeling of relief and happiness walking through any door before. She had never loved her home more than she did right then and she wore a bright smile as she busied herself showing their guests to rooms, making sure there were plenty of towels for showers and such.

"Damn Bix, nice place you've got." Cobra observed. Bickslow smiled "It was a lot of work to fix it up but I'm pretty happy with how it came out. I'll hit the market in the morning and stock the fridge and pantry, cleaning supplies are in the closet beside the bathroom at the end of the hall and under the sink in the kitchen, help yourself, I know you like snack on that shit." The Seith mage grinned. Cobra smirked "Thanks, hey…we appreciate this man."

"You kidding? You guys just helped us get through something fucking crazy, made it go smooth for us, we owe you big time. Get some rest, I make intense pancakes for breakfast, Levy loves em, hope you like sugar." Bix grinned.

"Oh he's got massive sweet fangs." Angel giggled, walking past to carry her bag into her room.

Once their guests were settled Levy and Bickslow headed down to their bedroom Levy tried to get Bickslow into the bath with her but he begged off. "All the magic I used and just…I don't know…everything…I need some sleep Kitten." He said gently, kissing her before leaving her in the bathroom, shedding his shoes, shirt and jeans and crawling into the bed, asleep in moments.

Levy soaked in the steaming bath for a little while, listening as their guests took showers and settled in for the night above her. When she emerged, she pulled on a nightgown and slid under the blankets, getting a distinct thrill out of the familiar comfortable bed, the way it smelled so strongly of Bickslow and herself and then smiled when, as soon as her body touched his, Bickslows arms encircled her and he pulled her to him.

The following day was a mass of busy activity. Bickslow, in spite of more than a month of working nights drug himself out of bed at dawn, got in his work out (although a short version of it, showered and hit the market district as soon as it opened, returning home with almost more groceries than he could carry in addition to having some sent to the house because he couldn't carry them.

By the time the first person stirred though he had coffee going, the groceries all put away and was working on breakfast.

Not surprisingly the Dragon Slayer was the first to emerge, hearing activity. Cobra pitched in though, helping Bickslow get food ready for everyone.

The poison Slayer was pleasantly surprised by Bickslow, he usually got bombarded by peoples souls when he met them but Bickslow was peacefully quiet. He had a great aura, light and positive, but beyond that, no matter how he tried to focus, he couldn't get anything.

Bickslow cast him a sidelong glance while the slayer was slicing and cleaning fruit to go with the pancakes.

"You can hear souls huh?" He asked.

Cobra looked at him in surprise. "Yeah…" He admitted "normally."

Bix grinned "Try one of them." He pointed up to the dolls floating around near the ceiling.

Looking at them Cobra frowned, nothing, silence, he shook his head.

"They're souls, inside the tikis, human souls. And if you can't get a peep out of them you'll never hear mine." The man smiled and Cobra frowned.

He tried to think what Erza had told them on the way to Hargeon and then remembered "You're a Seith Mage."

Bix nodded, stacking pancakes onto a platter "Yep, I can control souls, move them around, see them, guide or destroy them, that mastery magic means you wont be able to hear me, especially if you can't hear souls I've got in my service."

Cobra smiled slightly. He'd never been around anyone who was…quiet, before. He was used to a loud chorus, music that souls made, thoughts that flew through them. Bickslow though was nothing but a pleasant aura, silent and smiling.

As they finished getting breakfast ready and Levy emerged he could hear her clearly.

 _God I love him in those jeans, he's already been up, showered, hit the market…good, then he's got the energy today…_ images of the little bluenette riding the Seith Mage hit him and Cobra recoiled "Easy there little blue, don't eye fuck your boyfriend first thing." He ground out.

Levys eyes flew wide and her face reddened. Bickslow chuckled, walking past her with the coffee pot and placing a kiss on her mouth "Yeah Kitten, more fun to actually fuck me later." He grinned.

What the hell had she just walked into?

"Breakfast." Cobra answered her, plopping himself down and putting some steaming pancakes on his plate along with a good helping of the fruit. Bickslow set a white bottle of something down and Cobra frowned, picking it up and reading the bottle then grinning as he poured the toxic mixture into his cup.

Bickslow kept a bottle of high power tile cleaner on hand for the pricey tile floor he and Laxus had spent some serious time installing in the kitchen. He figured since it wasn't a common mix, he had to order it, Cobra might like it. He was right.

"Where do you get this?" The slayer asked as Angel took a seat next to Levy. "I order it from the tile and stone dealer on the north end of town, it's a special mix for this kind of tile floor." The Seith grinned.

Midnight appeared and the group chatted brightly over the big breakfast downing several pots of coffee too before everyone pitched in to clean up and then headed to the guild.

They found the others already there having decided to have breakfast at the guild. Angel, Midnight and Cobra filed back to the masters office to get their new guild marks while Levy chatted with Lucy.

Bickslow sat down heavily, Laxus and the rest of the Raijinshuu weren't back yet though they were on their way home now. Laxus said they had finally finished the tasks set for them and been released by Eros and Vanati. Bickslow was looking forward to getting things back to normal, or at least as normal as anything got with Fairy Tail.

He watched Levy through his light weight Visor. He only wore the heavy one now on jobs, Levy preferred him without one at all but with his mark back no longer being hidden by Cancer he felt better knowing it was mostly hidden.

"Lucy, would you Levy and Bickslow please come into my office?" Makarov called as Midnight, Angel and Cobra all filed back out to the bar.

The two women rose and followed the master with Bix not far behind and stood looking at their Master curiously as he closed the door and went back to his desk.

"You've been through a great deal, and I'm proud of how you all handled the challenges of the last couple of months. Bix, I know you faced a lot of things and I'm afraid you're going to need to make another sacrifice for a little while." The master said and laid a flyer down on the desk.

It was a missing poster with a picture of Bickslow in his Bandit costume, one of the promo pics taken for the club. There was a decent reward too, 100,000 jewel. Madam wanted him back.

Bix heaved a sigh "Well shit, but once I'm in my work clothes nobody will know it's me Master." He pointed out.

"That's true Bix but you can't always be in that hood or helmet. I'd like Lucy's spirit Cancer to change your hair color for a while, just something temporary, for maybe a month or two, to decrease the odds of you being recognized." The master said. Bickslow rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Again? Fine fine…" He agreed when the master Lucy and even Levy looked at him sharply. He looked at Levy "You pick kitten, it's only your opinion that counts for me anyway."

Lucy was smiling, summoning Cancer while Levy grinned up at Bix, running her fingers through the longer blue locks on top of his head. "Red, dark red and black, and make the sides a little longer this time Cancer, I like having something to run my fingers through." She smiled up at him and Bix grinned, taking a seat while Lucys spirit stepped up to him to recreate the Seith Mages look…again.

When they emerged from the office there were whistles and cat calls that Bickslow took in stide, when Cobra made a lewd comment about Bix being a pretty thing the Seith mage rubbed up against him "Oh Cobra, you're gonna make Levy jealous now!" He purred.

Levy laughed as Bickslow narrowly avoided getting poisoned, fortunately because of his strange addiction to teasing and taunting Dragon Slayers, he'd gotten very good at dodging their attacks, even Laxus missed him from time to time.

"get away from me fancy boy!" The slayer snarled, taking another swipe at the Seith Mage who neatly leapt out of range cackling.

"Hear that Kitten? He thinks I'm fancy…I may faint." He whispered to her, knowing full well the slayer could hear him.

"Fuck you!" Cobra spat and Bix grinned at him "Oh, see, I promised Levy first, you'll have to wait your turn."

At that Bix had to work to outrun the enraged slayer and raced laughing out of the guild with Levy following shaking her head at a more reasonable pace.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laxus got off the train carrying a passed out Cana, nodding to the others he built up a bit of magic and ported to his house, too damn tired to bother with the walk. Cana didn't even stir. They had been all over the northern areas all around Rose Garden, Dawn City, it had been a hell of a job getting those three couples back together but they had done it.

Cana had cried when Eros had told them the debt was paid and he couldn't blame her. She been wracked with guilt over the whole thing the entire time, worrying about Lucy and her group down in Hargeon, Panicking about Juvia and Gray and Erza.

The whole thing with Erza and Jellal was a hell of a shock. Gramps had told him Crime Sorciere had joined Fairy Tail and was now a group within the big prosperous guild.

On top of that, Jellal and Erza were officially together, Laxus shook his head, carrying Cana into the house and kicking the door shut behind him he took her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed, pulling off her shoes and covering her before he went and changed into sleep pants and crawled in beside her.

She made a soft sound that made his heart jump in his chest, sliding against him and he smiled, pulling her on top of him.

She liked sleeping right on top of him and he was surprised it didn't bother him, in fact, he'd come to like it. Rubbing her back he stretched and arm up behind his head and drew a deep breath trying to unwind so he could sleep.

Usually Cana being asleep calmed him because her whole aura settled into this peaceful hum when she slept. She wasn't doing it right then though, probably because getting carried in and settled had disturbed her a bit.

He laid quietly and waited for it, knowing it would lull him to sleep because it always did. She moved slightly, adjusting so she was comfortable and her legs fell down sliding down either side of him. It brought her center into contact with his groin and he felt fire stir, his heart jumping up in speed.

Frowning he pressed his teeth together firmly as his member stirred to life, no damn it, he was tired and his mate was asleep. He resolved himself to ignore it, it would go all relax when he finally fell asleep, once Cana started that soft humming.

God she felt so good too, smelled like a fine brandy, tangy with a hint of sweetness. She tasted that way too. He'd never been a brandy drinker, preferring a good whisky or bourbon but Cana had brought out an appreciation for brandy in him.

He tried to move a little, not wanting to disturb her but she kept moving little bits as she settled and it was about to drive him nuts.

If she kept it up he'd fucking wake her up by putting his dick into her and then wear then both out so they would sleep. She'd do more than just hum then he smirked.

That's when his tired, overworked head finally realized what was happening. She was moving, tilting her hips and rocking that luscious body against him, just the slightest bit, barely noticeable, but with a definite slow almost imperceptible rhythm.

He suppressed a smirk then, evening out his breathing, stilling himself, slowing his heart rate. The only thing he didn't have full reign over was his damn cock but he could even play that off for the moment.

He started faintly mirroring her, the hand on her back slid when he heaved a big sigh and yawned, when he stretched his hand slid to her ass and cupped it, his long fingers able to reach a spot he knew would get her going.

She hummed then, stretching her body, grinding herself fully against him and damn near pulling a moan out of him at the delicious friction, one of her hands slid up to his shoulder, the other was now resting on his abdomen and he felt a finger faintly tracing the muscle there absently.

He could smell it then, she was turned on, arousal hanging in the air and her body was warming on top of his.

He still said nothing, didn't react, curious now how far she would try to go, how much she thought she could get away with.

If her breasts kept rubbing against his chest much longer though, he was going to lose his control.

Cana was keeping herself as firmly slow as she could. She had done this before to a man, slowly wriggled, touched and slithered against him while he slept until he had a seriously hard erection and then had woken up with her happily making use of it.

The big difference though was this was Laxus, not just some random decent looking man. Laxus was practically a fucking God, he was devilishly handsome and his body alone left her panties wet, if he looked at her with those stormy eyes of his? She was finished, tidal waves of wetness, every dopr of her blood boiling and the need to feel that body hammering into hers just too overwhelming to live with.

So while she moved she was painfully aware of that body, could feel the ridges of the tight, toned, delicious muscles she was laying over. Her thighs were gripping slender hips, her calves rubbing against rock hard muscled thighs and he smelled so so good.

She was glad he hadn't showered before coming to bed, the smell of a storm, rain and singed ozone, distinctly him and it still seemed impossible, unreal that he was hers.

The mark on her neck was beautiful, branded her for life as his mate and no other woman would ever touch this man, only her. His heart, his body, his soul was hers. She was a wicked woman with a powerful sex drive, insatiable a lot of the time and getting someone like Laxus Dreyar was a dream. He had matching drives, and was so powerful, so fucking sexy and masculine, Gods help her.

They had, she realized, the Gods had brought this man into her arms, delivered his heart into her keeping and hers into his. She loved him fiercely.

Right now though, she was playing with her dragon, trying to get his cock hard without him waking up, then she'd wake him up, and ride him until he couldn't move too. She smiled inwardly, keeping her movements small and soft, trying not to make too many too quickly but still enough that the large evidence of his bodies desire for her was getting harder by the moment.

She twisted slightly, hiding the movement beneath another deep breath of contented slumber, letting the hand on his abdomen slide a little lower, into that yummy dip by the front of his hip, his sleep pants were perfectly loose, her hand slid under the waist band easily.

Laxus' breath almost caught when Canas hand slid into his pants. Minx. God he loved her. She was beyond perfect for him. Her mouth was so dirty at times it rivaled his and she could shout back at him with enough venom even Freed and Ever cringed and walked away, and they were used to his tirades.

She started moving a little more, and he kept still, kept his breathing even, letting her work herself up. She was too, he could smell it so strongly he had to stop himself from licking his lips savoring it.

Her center was hot and wet grinding against him now, and her skin was getting hot, sweat starting to dampen her. She froze on top of him and he didn't move, fighting the smirk that wanted to tug his lips up when she carefully pulled his pants down to free his erection.

She lifted herself from him then and he felt her bra and pants get shed then he couldn't restrain himself as she straddled him, lined him up and sank down on top of him.

A moan escaped him, God she felt so good and she knew how to use that body of hers, how to clamp her inner walls like a vice on him and how to angle herself, undulate her hips just right to get him struggling to hang onto himself.

"Cana…" He breathed out, grinning up at her then and she smiled, her pace was relentless, punishing and he squeezed his eyes shut, head tilting back, God how she moved on him was almost inhumane.

"Laxus, don't close your eyes baby…watch me…" She purred and his eyes snapped open, watching her writhe astride him, her pace never slowing or faltering as her body twisted, her hands slid up to massage her breasts, cup beneath them so the bounced as she rode him and she tossed her head so long chocolate waves of hair fell over and obscured his view.

It lured his hands from her hips so he could push the hair aside, get his hands on her breasts and then her hands slid down her body, touching herself, making her body clamp and release over him as she moved and sending powerful waves of pleasure shooting through every part of his body as she did.

No woman had ever done to him what Cana did, hell she could exhaust him better than 4 women at once could manage and he'd done that, more than once before he had set his mark in her neck.

She was all he needed though, more, and only Cana could bring his temper in check when it rose, only she could stir his passion up to where he could no longer think, no longer speak he was so consumed.

Every time she would lure his hands away her pace would change, be just slow enough to stall him, draw out the pleasure and make it sweet torture for him. It felt so good, everything she did. She bent then, leaning down to finally kiss him, this was where Laxus usally got her.

He would never admit it, not ever, but without a doubt nobody seemed able to kiss a woman so well they damn near came just from kissing like Bickslow could. Laxus had seen the man do it for years and had finally swallowed his pride and questioned him when they had been so drunk Bix could barely speak.

He'd learned some things about how to kiss a woman from the frighteningly insightful Seith Mage and along with his feral passionate force, he could throw Cana for loops kissing her.

So when she leaned down and he finally could take possession of her lips, he was able to distract her enough to flip her to her back and steal control from her.

Their bodies already damp with sweat from her prolonged play he picked up a hard pace that had her almost screaming against his mouth. One arm under her shoulders, a hand holding her firmly, the other on her hip and his lips locked firmly over hers while his tongue plundered her mouth he pistoned relentlessly into her and ran them both rapidly up to a release that had them both tearing from the kiss to scream out the others name, Laxus kept moving until the last wave of pleasure tensed their bodies, until her core had milked everything from him he had.

Collapsing beside her he growled when she giggled. "I was wondering if I'd just get to ride you till I came without you waking up."

"Not the way you move…damn woman." He breathed, too tired, too thoroughly sated to banter much though, sleep wanted him badly now, his body was sinking into the bed and he pulled Cana firmly into his arms and curled around her possessively.

"I love you Cana…" He said in a whisper in her hair and it didn't matter how many times she heard that it thrilled her each time. "I love you Laxus." She snuggled in better then, she had grown accustomed to sleeping like this now. It was a Dragon thing according to Lucy and Lissana, part of their protective side, possessive too. They were all fierce cuddlers, even Laxus, though he only did it when they were alone.

"I'll fuck you in the morning till you can't walk straight if you stop wiggling and let me sleep." He said and Cana smiled wickedly "Deal, and I'll hold you to it Sparky." She said quietly.

He smiled "Damn right you will."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Levy sat back in the cushioned chair, listening while her friends chatted happily. Christmas was just a few days away, they were all out shopping and had stopped in Erzas favorite bakery to indulge in decadent treats and hot coffee because it had started to snow lightly outside and the cold had a heck of a bite.

Bickslow was due back from his first job with the Raijinshuu since they had all gotten back, he'd only been gone 3 days but it had been enough that she'd missed him badly.

Their guests had all found permanent housing. Angel moved into Fairy Hills, Cobra found an apartment near where Freed lived and Macbeth had found a place near the Cathedral so the house was quiet.

She had been thinking too much and knew she had. Ever since Bix had whispered those things to her when they had been freeing the souls she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I think about us a lot kitten…where we're going, I think about what our kids would look like, Miras fault mostly but I think about it, about maybe some day marrying you…" He had said.

They had been together for 8 months now, almost 9. Still not a terribly long time. But then, Laxus and Cana were mated, Lucy and Gajeel were mated and had been for some time now so she and Bickslow were certainly not rushing as much as others had and looking at Lucy and Cana right now she didn't doubt at all both women were very happy.

Marriage. She wondered if he'd meant it or if he'd just been trying to keep her head on happy thoughts. It had worked, she'd clung to the ideas ever since because they made her whole being sing with happiness.

He'd been withdrawn since they had gotten back though and it troubled her. They hadn't had sex since they had gotten home. He was too tired. And while he would lay with her in his arms and kiss her until she couldn't see straight anymore, and his hands would roam her body and she could feel evidence of his arousal pressing against her through his clothes, he withdrew.

It made no sense to her, while they had been in Hargeon, with him stripping at the club, women all over him every night, forced to touch them, make them "happy" he had told her everything every night that he had done and he had been passionate, insatiable, needed her so badly.

Something was off and she didn't know what it was or how to help him with it but she knew it was there.

She wasn't sure if she was making too much out of it either. They had been through a lot. He'd spent an entire day working through that box of souls they had brought home, it had exhausted him. Cobra had helped him with it, the two had become fast friends which wasn't surprising. Bickslow was so easy to get along with and such an uplifting person to be around.

Even the testy, grouchy foul mouthed Cobra liked the Seith Mage and when he wasn't at his own apartment Cobra enjoyed coming over to their house and watching movies with them. He said Levy had a quiet sweet soul and that Bickslow was just peaceful to be around.

"Ok, spill it Levy, you've had this weird expression and been all strange all day." Lucy suddenly said.

Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia, even Angel and Meredy all looked at her curiously. Levy heaved a sigh, unsure about whether or not she should say anything but then shaking her head.

"Bickslows been…off…since we got back, I know we haven't been back long and all, it's only been a couple weeks but he's not quite himself with me since we've been back.

All of the women frowned "He still looks at you like a lovesick puppy every time I see him." Cana said with a smile.

"Sure does joke around a lot too, he had Cobra ready to kill him and Laxus was going to help the other night. I was laughing so hard I almost peed" Lucy added.

"Just how is he different Levy?" Meredy asked.

Levy bit her lip and Cana rolled her eyes "I know that blush, It's a sex thing, what's he doing or not doing?" The card mage asked with complete certainty she was right.

"He's not…we haven't….since we got back…" She wasn't sure how to say it exactly.

"No sex since we've been back!? Holy shit Levy does he say why?" Lucy asked wide eyed. She had a hard time with two days last week when Gajeel went on a mission with Lily. When the Dragon Slayer had come home she hadn't let him out of the bedroom for a solid day, and he hadn't complained once either she thought, smiling to herself.

"Wait, didn't you tell me he didn't have trouble while you were in Hargeon and he was working at the club? I told you he might kind of lose interest some, that was normal with what he was dealing with but you said that didn't happen right?" Cana asked.

Levy nodded "Yeah, he was…well, insatiable while we were there. He'd come home, tell me how the night had gone, what he'd had to do, then he'd need me, want me, sometimes over and over for hours. But nothing since we've been back."

Cana and the others all frowned thoughtfully. "He's working through it I bet, dealing with what he had to do now instead of doing it while he had to be facing the work. He's home, safe, not doing it anymore, so now he's dealing with everything he wouldn't think about while you guys were down there." Meredy said "Add in that you two have had guests with you since you got back until right before he left on that mission when Midnight finally got his place nailed down."

"Jump him when he gets back Levy, just pin his ass to the bed and ride him till he's cross eyed." Cana advised.

Everyone laughed lightly and Levy smiled. Meredy was right, they had people in the house with them until he had left, and that could have been part of it. She would talk with him when he got home.

They all rose, picked up the boxes and bags from their shopping adventure and hauled everything to Levys house since it was closest, Christmas exploded all over the study while the women laughed, drank wine and wrapped gifts. When they were finished everyone pitched in to help clean up hugged Levy and headed to their own homes, ducking their heads against the snow that was still falling.

Levy heaved a sigh, returning to the study where she had a good fire going and curled up on one of the plump chairs by the fireplace to read.

When Bickslow stepped off the train he was grinning. He loved snow, he loved Christmas, and he'd managed to finish his shopping in Crocus on their way back from their job. Hooking the bags over the babies he waved to the others and headed home. He'd missed Levy, he always did when he was off on a job.

When he approached the house he smiled more seeing a tree glittering in the livingroom window. It wasn't decorated yet, but the lights had been put on it. He'd been wanting a Christmas tree, had told Levy he wanted to get one but she'd been hesitant, pointing out they would spend Christmas eve and Christmas day at the Guild Hall and the Guild had a massive tree.

As soon as the door opened he was biting his lip, the smell of cookies wafted over him, the house was toasty warm and there was Christmas music playing. It was like one of his favorite dreams come to life. Coming home to a warm house, a beautiful woman and cookies? Heaven, he'd died and this was heaven.

Leaving his bags by the door he glanced at the tree and grinned seeing gifts already under it wrapped and everything. "Levy? I'm home." He called.

"Bix!" A soft voice cried and the woman in question came running from the kitchen, an apron wrapped around her petite frame, flour on her sweater and a smudge of icing on her face.

She sailed right into his arms and he lifted her off the ground hugging her tightly to him."Oh! I've got flour and icing and such all over me!" She protested but reached up and shoved his visor off, tossing it onto the couch while she pushed her hands through his soft red and black hair.

She just loved his new look, it was like getting a whole new boyfriend. "I don't care, you know how amazing it is to walk into a warm house that smells like cookies?" He tilted his head back, she was up pretty high, he'd caught her around her thighs and lifted her up. She held his face in her hands "Mmm, and would you like some of my cookies?" she asked.

He grinned up at her, eyes dancing with humor "Oh you know I do." His eyes got soft and she bent and kissed him softly while he held her.

"I missed you." She whispered. He slid her to her feet, letting her body glide down his and pulled her down onto the couch into his lap.

His eyes got serious then and he kissed her mouth, her cheeks and neck. "I missed you too…I'm sorry for how I've been since we got back." He said

Levy looked at him, trying to keep her thoughts moving, he hadn't held her or kissed her like this since they had gotten back from Hargeon, God how she'd missed this.

"I had to think through some things, get some shit straight in my head, that work at the club messed with me, made me feel…dirty and cheap. I had to get through that." He told her.

"Why didn't you say anything? Bix…I wish you'd said something. I was starting to think you…didn't want me anymore. That what happened with the Gods, with Canas spell, had…made you change your mind about me." Levy admitted.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, locks of red hair falling over his brow. "No, this has been just…" He heaved a sigh, pushing his face into her hair.

"Levy, I couldn't begin to tell you how many souls I've handled through my life, but I can tell you until this? I had handled the souls of 3 children total in my entire life." His voice broke and she tried to pull back to look at him but his arms tightened around her so she stayed as she was, pushing her arms around him and rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"The first 5 I had you there, and focusing on getting you through it helped me to handle it, but Levy, I had to go through all of the others…Cobra helped, but after a few even he had to walk away. So I finished the final 10 of them on my own." He heaved a ragged breath "It's what I do, they couldn't stay imprisoned in those containers, they needed to move on, deserved to be released, a couple had to be destroyed because they had gone dark…."

He shuddered then and Levy felt tears stinging her eyes, he was in pain, he'd suffered more than she'd known and he'd done it without a word. The only clue to it at all was his exhaustion and lack of interest in sex for the last couple of weeks.

She felt horrible that she hadn't seen it, hadn't noticed something, he hid it so well it was shocking.

"Do you remember the soul of the baby?" He asked in a rough whisper. She nodded, God how could she forget that? She still cried remembering it, knew Lucy did too. "There were 3 more around that age in there…Levy…I…I love kids, handling that…"He couldn't finish, his voice broke and he stayed silent, holding her so tight she could scarcely breathe.

God she'd been upset they weren't having sex while he had been dealing with this? She cuddled against him "You stopped their suffering Bix, you helped them find peace." She whispered.

He pulled back then and she finally saw his eyes were glowing faintly, the green glow a clear sign of how much this was getting to him. Bix hade flawless control over his magic, it took immense distress for him to lose even a small bit of that control.

She reached up and swept the tears off his face, stunned to find them, she had never seen him cry a single tear until now, he'd been close when he had run into the temple to find her, pulled her into his arms, she'd seen his eyes bright with tears then, but that had been happiness, relief.

He looked at her "I've been talking with the Master about this, sat down with Cobra and Jellal too. Levy, there were more souls there, we got the children out but those bastards will keep it up, keep pulling souls to sell, damning children and adults to the loss of their souls to horrific ends and…I'm Seith Levy, I can't let it go on." He was searching her eyes, and it dawned on her then where he was going.

"You want to go back, you want to fight them…" She breathed "Bix….Nightmare is powerful…"

"I know it Levy, believe me, I've had long talks with Laxus, the Master and Jellal about this…we're working on a plan, nothing is decided yet, Master is contacting the council, if we do anything we'll have no choice but to involve the Rune Knights because we'll need their help. I…I need to know how you feel though…I love you, God I love you more than anything, I can't do it without you understanding, not something like this…" His voice fell into a whisper and Levy drew a deep breath.

"I love you Bix, way too much to even think about letting you handle this on your own. I'm here, I'm with you, whatever you decide, I'll be right by your side. Just like you've been there for me." She said firmly, her lips pressing together sternly, the little wrinkle over her nose coming when she set her face in that firm determined look she got.

Bickslow smiled finally, holy hell he loved that little nose wrinkle, her tough face, made him ache all through his whole body seeing it. He pulled her to him, his lips slanting over hers and she couldn't help the moan that came out of her.

Pressed against his hard chest, her fingers traveling over the muscle along his broad shoulders, she wouldn't complain again that he wasn't dragging her off to bed, sending her into screaming moaning bliss every night like he had since they had been together. She could be happy with this for however long he needed her to be. If she had only realized sooner, known he was suffering, she would have helped somehow.

He'd done so much, been there for her so many times, accepted her, loved her, given her everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. She was stronger than she'd ever been because of him, the squeak was gone, most of her fears were, her shyness had evaporated as she'd enjoyed making him cry out, pant and moan in her arms as much as he drove her pleasures so high.

She had thrived in the warmth and security of this mans love and she meant to give him every bit as much and more.

His mouth was so hot, he tasted spicy, masculine, exotic and she had loved that since the first time his tongue had slid into her mouth in that book store.

The buzzer in the kitchen rang and she groaned, slumping in his arms and he chuckled, setting her on her feet and standing himself he pulled off his heavy cloak that was still a little damp from the snow that had fallen on him, hanging it on the coat stand by the door while Levy dashed to the kitchen.

She was almost done putting the cookies on the cooling rack when warm arms slid around her waist and a firm body pressed against her back making her smile.

He reached past her, snatching a cookie from the sheet and holding her at bay while he popped it into his mouth grinning.

"I haven't iced it!" She protested but smiled as he nuzzled into her, his lips moving over her neck and sending shivers through her as she tried to get the rest of the cookies onto the cooling rack.

"Ah!" She gasped then as his hands slid directly around her and over her breasts, massaging them through her sweater and apron. "Mmm, cookies do amazing things to me…" He breathed against her neck and Levy almost dropped the empty baking sheet to the floor but he guided her hand so it dropped on the counter before he turned her around in his arms and leaned in to run kisses along her jaw.

"Bix…" He was smiling, his red eyes dark and filled with mischief. He kissed her and his tongue slid quickly into her mouth, making her knees weak, if not for the counter her back was pressed against she might had dropped to her knees.

It felt like it had been forever since he'd been like this and she had no idea why he was right now, knowing what had been bothering him, nothing had changed had it?

Bickslow was getting lost quickly, Levys strong reactions to him were seriously turning him on but more than anything, what she had said had lifted a heavy weight off of him.

The responsibilities that came with his magic were heavy some times. Seith magic was so rare, almost extinct now because of the council. He understood their decision, in a way he even agreed with it, though he ultimately believed that simply because most Seith mages went dark, not all of them did and it was unfair to destroy them all.

He bore the burden, had done so his whole life and come to terms with it. Having Levy enter his life though had thrown in something he hadn't considered really. That one day the demands of his magic would mean she would have to choose whether or not she was willing to stand with him, or walk away rather than deal with the burden.

Now he knew what was happening with Shade and Nightmare, that they were stealing souls and selling them including the souls of children, he had to step in, he had to put a stop to it. Dark souls, even neutral lost adult souls he wasn't overly concerned with. The world was always full of them, as long as things died in horrific ways, as long as lives ended with massive ties to life that couldn't quite be severed, there would be souls adrift.

That Nightmare had started harvesting them he had known about, he'd seen haunted places cleansed before he could get to them, learned about what Nightmare was doing but he hadn't known the scope or the unforgivable depths they were sinking into to make money off of the dead.

Taking the souls of children was unforgivable to Bickslow, that Nightmare was doing it, and that some of those souls had belonged to babies had lit a burning need in the Seith to make sure it stopped. He had helped two of those young souls move on that had been literally torn from life so that Nightmare could seal that damn box with 20 souls in it.

Their intervention had cost Nightmare 2 billion jewel. That's what that box had been valued at, that's what a childs soul went for in Enca. Highly prized because the sacrifice of a childs soul was the highest, because demons could be summoned and controlled with one.

They weren't easy to pull either, from a healthy child it was nearly impossible, so Nightmare had tortured some of the children, and resorted to taking 2 infants. Bickslow had gone over it all in detail with Laxus, Jellal and Cobra.

Laxus and Jellal knew dark guilds, understood how they worked and how to fight them, Cobra did too but the Poison Slayers ability to read souls made his perspective unique, and gave Bickslow someone to talk with who actually understood a little of what he was dealing with.

The two men had become fast friends, and Bickslow was grateful of the Poison slayers cool head and ease with understanding why this was so important.

Like Bickslow, Cobra had a deep appreciation and love of children, and for similar reasons beyond the normal things. Both men knew how precious a childs soul was, how miraculous and how they should be cherished and protected. That Nightmare was exploiting them, torturing them, it wasn't something either man was willing to walk away from.

Ultimately it was a choice. This wasn't a job request, it was a decision to end an evil out of a deep sense of responsibility. Bickslow had hoped Levy would understand. He'd made so much money while working undercover in Hargeon, and already had so much in savings he was nearly on par with Laxus as far as wealth went.

He could afford to take the time away from working to pursue this. While Levy no longer had to worry about rent or even food since Bickslow usually beat her to the market and kept the pantry and fridge full, she was able but he didn't expect it, he had only hoped she could understand.

What she had said though had overwhelmed him, she planned to stay by his side and fight with him, would do this with him…He had never hoped for a woman like her.

The worry that his need to see this through might be the end, that she might say no, not understand, it had been weighing heavily on him. That with the memories of the things he'd had to do undercover, even though he'd told her all of it, it had kept him withdrawn from her.

Now though, the weight was gone, and all he wanted was her, to see her laugh, to see her writhe beneath him, hear her screaming his name again, feel her, be inside her. He needed it, needed her.

He wasn't usually a swift lover, he liked play, enjoyed watching passion build and playing along the edge of ecstasy, especially with Levy because the faces she made, the sounds, they drove him crazy.

This time though he grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and lifted her to the counter beside the sea of cookies, shoving the bowl of icing back so he could place her on the edge of the counter and pull her jeans and panties from her.

When she realized he wasn't just going to nuzzle and play with her, that he meant more, Levy got aggressive, as desperate as him to have him inside her. She could feel herself burning, the need for him was beyond the ache she usually felt, it was a desperate hunger after weeks of seeing him at a distance, not feeling that connection with him she had grown so happy in.

She yanked his jeans open so roughly the zipper ripped and he chuckled against her mouth "Ah…im…impatient.' He gasped between kisses. He moved and slammed into her harder than he ever had before and both of them cried out, Bix moaned and held her still for a moment, whispering against her ear, delicious east Minstrellan practically coming like a song from his lips.

"Gods…my kitten…so hot and tight…I've…missed this" He said as he started rocking into her, slow at first but then quickly his gentle movements changed, his hips snapping forward sharply and Levy was digging her heels into his back, leaning back on her hands as he pounded into her.

Levy felt tingles building in her spine and all over her skin, the tension in her building so hard and fast she knew when she crested it, she was going to explode. Neither had any interest in going slowly or waiting, Levy needed him and he needed her, both needed to feel the other come undone and they did. When the orgasm hit Levy she saw white, it tore through her so hard she couldn't even scream just a long whimper came out. Bix faired no better, he had to grip the counter when her walls clamped down on him and tore him over the edge with her, his head falling back and his legs almost giving out as he spilled himself into her.

He leaned forward, resting on his arms on either side of her gasping with his head resting on her shoulder. "These counters…are just perfect for this…"He observed with a smile, eyes still closed as his body started to regain some ability to move.

"Just…wow." Levy managed giggling. "All worn out now?" He asked her, his red eyes playful now. She nodded and he slid a hand past her, a moment later he pushed a finger into her mouth surprising her then she moaned slightly, his finger was covered with the decadent frosting from the bowl behind her.

"You need some sugar in your system." He observed, grinning. When he pulled his finger back from her mouth his other hand came up and smeared frosting over her whole mouth making her gasp in shock.

"Ahh! Bix!" She reached behind her and he didn't get the bowl away before she got her hand into the frosting and got it down the side of his face and neck before he managed to get out of her reach.

An all out war ensued then frosting flying everywhere until finally the large bowl was empty and they had gone to dueling with spatulas, which Bickslow learned Levy was damn good at, landing some stinging blows before he finally drug her kicking and squealing to the floor and the laughing faded into heated gasps and wicked chuckles while they played at cleaning the frosting off of each other ending up naked and gasping on the floor an hour later.

"I need to make more icing now." Levy smiled, Bicklow grinned up at her "I'll help with that and finishing the cookies after we ah…clean up. I'm way sticky." He admitted.

She laughed "You started it, and you loved every minute of it!"

"Damn right I did, so I'll help, after we clean up." He laughed with her and helped her get to her feet.

She peeled her sticky sweater from the floor "This is ruined." She giggled

"Yeah? So are my jeans muscle woman…seriously!" He teased and Levy grinned at him, sticking her tongue out but squealed when he snapped her bare butt with a spatula and ran down the hall with him hot on her heels.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N. I know last chapter was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, hopefully this eased that a little though the characters are still dealing with a lot of things.

Nimiane...you're welcome ;)

Thank you all for the reviews, very very much, I would pour you all a nice glass of the Moscato I'm enjoying right now, peachy and a little sweet, perfect for this chapter. Already digging into the next one, the rollercoaster continues...DESNA


	20. Chapter 20 Stepping Up

A/N Crap, chapter 20 and over 120K words and I feel like I'm just getting started with this! I hope everyone is enjoying it even half as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Another somewhat good sized chapter here. Thank you so much to those who leave reviews, they keep me writing. Without any more delay...Read on...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Makarov stood on the bar looking out over his children. Laxus stood to his right. The Guild Hall had been closed at 10pm, everyone shood out so this meeting could be held.

Before the Master sat the Raijinshuu, Crime Sorciere, Team Natsu, Team Shadowgear, Gajeel, Lily, Cana, Wendy and Charle. It was a large group hosting some of the most powerful wizards Fairy Tail had.

"Allright brats. All of you know about what several of our members have been dealing with for the past couple of months. With Christmas and New Years behind us now I felt it was the time to begin this. You will all be working together, along with Mest and Lahar and a select team of Rune Knights from the Council." He looked around at everyone, nobody was interrupting, a first.

"Nightmare is the most powerful dark guild in Fiore right now, in a position to restart the alliance and start some more very serious trouble in the near future. While your friends were handling the trouble they uncovered an enterprise involving stealing souls and selling them to countries that allow demonic rituals and have thriving slave trades. Some of the souls being taken belong to children as young as 5 months."

That drew some angry and shocked comments. Makarov raised a hand "We wont let this continue. The Council has been trying to get Nightmare under control and end them for a long time. Stopping their dealings in this would be a big step in stopping everything the guild is involved with. You're all here because you are either in teams with people who have been involved in this or who have talents that can help in this endeavor." Makarov looked at Laxus who stepped forward.

"We're going to take on Darkbay first. Infiltrate, undermine and start chaos and dissention there. Bickslow has seen and spoken to the leader of Nightmare and his daughters, they run Darkbay. If that nest can be shaken up, it will make it easier to find out who all is involved in the trading of souls. We know Shade, third in command for Nightmare, is directly involved as is his wife Madam Mantis. We're going to take them both down and we already have a head start thanks to all of the information gathered by Gajeel, Lucy, Levy and Bickslow while they were in Hargeon. So we will be split into two teams, half going to Darkbay, half going to Hargeon." Laxus said.

"How will the teams be decided?" Jet asked, glancing over at where Levy was sitting in Bickslows lap, while he knew Levy and Bickslow were in a happy and strong relationship, he still didn't want to be separated from her.

"Based on which people will do the best with what needs to be done at the location in question. I'm leading the team to Darkbay and Jellal will be leading the team taking Hargeon. Now we need you all to be patient because we're going to pull you in to go over your team assignment and probable duties two by two. Gramps will be handling that. While you wait to see your team leader drinks are on the house but don't go over board, my team leaves in the morning." Laxus said firmly.

"Existing teams may be broken up for this children so don't get upset if you are not assigned to a team with your team mates, we need certain talents and magic abilities for each team. Got it?" Makarov leveled a hard look around the room, giving Natsu, Jet and Droy in particular hard stares. Grumbled "Yes master" acknowledgements came.

"Levy, Bickslow, go to my office to speak with Jellal." Makarov called "Droy and Wendy please report upstairs to Laxus."

Bickslow let Levy sit down then took the seat beside her across from Jellal who gave them a faint smile.

"Allright, Bickslow you already have a very good cover established and we're going to use it." Jellal began, Bickslow sighed but nodded "We have things set up with the Rune Knights so one of their men who used to be undercover in Nightmare will be bringing you to Madam Mantis. The story will be that he recovered you from a slave trade vessel bound for Sin when he recognized you from her flier. Lucys spirit will restore your former appearance as it was when you were last there a few weeks ago. Now I understand the Madam was getting more…ah…demanding of you and I've come up with help for that." Jellal smiled as Erza came in holding a file that bore the seal of the Council on it and the royal seal of Fiore.

"I was interested when I found out who your father is Bickslow." He admitted. Bisklow smiled faintly "Adopted father, my real parents were killed when I was small, Arman Sradesh adopted me and the other children he saved, and raised us as his own."

"Arman Sradesh? The Boscan Ambassador?" Levy breathed. Bickslow smiled "Yeah, I guess I never did tell you about that huh? My last name is Sradesh."

Jellal nodded and handed the file to Bickslow "Madam is many things but one thing she respects is marriage, she has dancers that are married and she doesn't ask as much of them, doesn't pressure them into as much. You're popular Bickslow, if you go back and she finds out you're married, it will make the assignment much easier for you."

"Seriously? Shit I wish I'd known that sooner." The Seith mage said, opening the file he almost dropped it but Levy managed to recover it and looked to see why it had startled him.

Her eyes flew wide, it was an official Fioran marriage certificate, signed by the King himself stating that almost a full year ago. "Bickslow Sradesh was married this day to Levane McGarden, marriage presided by the Wizard Saints Jellal Fernandez and Makarov Dreyar" all signatures were in place, the seal was even there, it was a real certificate.

"So Levy will pose as your wife and Madam Mantis should ease off on you a little, it should make things go better, and it will help explain why you were hesitant and withdrawn before."

Bickslow chuckled, shaking his head "Well, guess we'll get to try marriage on huh Kitten?"

Levy just gaped at him while Erza handed Bickslow a small black velvet box that the Seith Mage snapped open and chuckled some more, eyes full of amusement he held it out to Levy who gasped at the beautiful ring set in the box.

An engagement ring of gold with blue saphires around a white diamond and a golden wedding band that was even inscribed in East Minstrellan "Always my Kitten" Levy looked at it in wonder.

Erza shrugged "I've heard Bickslow call you "Kitten" quite a few times Levy, it seemed appropriate."

"It's been recorded officially, so Madam will be able to easily find the record, the only thing we falsified was the date of the marriage, since we needed it to be well before Madam ever met you." Jellal told them.

"So Bickslow will retake his position at The Devils Gate and Levy I'm going to have you working with me running our operations, keeping in touch daily with the Council, working with the Rune Knights going with us etc." Jellal said "I'm going in as the owner of a fleet of trade ships, Jonathan Scarlet." He winked at Erza who was smiling brightly. "You'll be my secretary Levy. Pack well, we're likely going to be in Hargeon for at least 2 months, the council is actually footing the bill for this, they're really happy we're doing it, so you'll be paid in addition to having expenses covered. We leave day after tomarrow so that all the paperwork and such we have to get through can do so. If you would, when you go back out to the others please send in Gray and Juvia."

Bickslow stood and gave Levy a hand, holding it while they left the office and called Gray and Juvia.

After Gray and the water mage went past Bickslow held her back, smiling at her and pulling her left hand up to slide the rings onto her finger. "Levy Sradesh, best fucking cover I've ever had." He kissed her fingers and she smiled, seeing the thick gold band already on his finger and feeling way too elated.

They were going back to Hargeon, they hadn't wanted to return there for a long time but were going back. They were better prepared by far, the mission laid out in front of them would be hard and dangerous, but she still couldn't stop smiling and feeling thrills running through her as she looked down at the rings on her finger.

When they sat back down at the table with their guildmates Gajeel and Lucy had come out from their talk with Laxus and Bickslow grinned suddenly, reaching into his cloak he pulled out two bars wrapped in gold foil and pushed one toward Gajeel and Lucy. "Boscan Chocolate." He told them, his smile getting wicked, "have any of you had it? I ordered some a while back, takes forever to get the stuff, to try it there's a method of sharing it you have to do in order to do it right."

Levy looked at the bar in front of her, it smelled divine…sort of spiced and exotic…and she realized, a great deal like Bickslow himself. She pulled the little tag from the bar and started reading it, it was in Boscan, and she blushed "Bix!" She gasped.

Gajeel was instantly intrigued. "What? How do you eat it?" He asked. "I'll show you." Bickslow smiled and peeled some of the gold foil back, breaking off a piece of the dark confection and showing them.

"First you put it in your mouth, roll it over your tongue until it melts down." He did exactly that, then looked at Levy, his hand reaching and pulling her to him he pressed his tongue into her mouth and she made a startled sound then her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned as the flavor covered her mouth, rich, spicy, it was like Bickslow but in chocolate form and it was incredible.

After a minute he pulled back grinning "The chocolate adapts to whoever melts it, makes it taste a little like whoever melted it as well as the rich dark flavor of the chocolate itself…it's very very popular in Bosco they call it kissing chocolate." He said. Gajeel smirked, breaking off a piece of the chocolate while Lucy smiled at him, a minute later he was kissing her and she was moaning as much as Levy had been.

Gajeel had a metallic tangy flavor to him and that mixed with the sweet rich and bitter taste of the chocolate made Lucys toes curl. "Was going to save this for Valentines day, but since we'll be busy around then this year, might as well have fun with it now, besides, I bought a whole case…" He grinned at her and Levy grabbed a piece, popping it in her mouth and smiling wickedly at him.

How he was able to find a way to bring smiles and lighten up a room was beyond her but he did it so easily, it was second nature to him. The chocolate had such a different taste as she rolled it over her tongue now, it was sweeter and she realized it was because it was adopting her own flavor. Looking into his eyes that were dancing with humor and anticipation she grabbed him and sealed her lips over his, his mouth opened for her and she slid her tongue over his, painting the heavy creamy confection throughout their kiss and thrilling at the soft moan she got from him.

"Mmm, honey…Levy in chocolate…" He said against her mouth and she giggled. Glancing over when a deep thrum came from the dragon slayer across the table who was being kissed senseless by Lucy at the moment they both laughed.

The chocolate made its way around, even Erza got to take a couple pieces up to Jellal who was still on the com with the Council when everyone was released to go home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy felt Herologium vibrate, she'd slept with his key on a chain around her neck on purpose. They had to be up and out the door before dawn to make the train heading for Peace Village with their team.

She opened her eyes and smiled, looking over the face of her sleeping Dragon Slayer. The moonlight shined in through the top of the bay window and glinted on the piercings in his skin.

Her chest swelled with a strong warmth looking at him, God she loved him so much it ached, like her heart just wasn't big enough to hold it all. She saw his lips move curl into a faint smile and the soft rumble entered his breathing. He was feeling what she was, she smiled, she adored this part of their bond.

It was how she could calm him so easily and he could calm her contact made it more powerful, when their skin touched it was like it was amplified, and when they had sex, sweet Mavis was it powerful.

Never in her wildest imaginings, her hottest dreams before they had mated could she have imagined orgasms like what she got now, the intensity and duration of them so powerful because she felt his as well as her own.

Gajeel was an intense personality, a force, with mind boggling strength and power that was a part of it and he loved just a powerfully as he did everything else. It wasn't just that he was incredible when it came to sex, he was she thought with a smirk, but it was how he loved, with this power, with all of the force and strength that was in him.

He gave her everything, all of his heart, and once that had been fully opened when they had mated, she was happily drowned in it, he held nothing back, loved her with all he was.

He let her into every part of him, was suddenly wide open, and she found she was too. This bond, feeling what he felt, knowing just how immense and strong his love and devotion to her was it gave her confidence, freed her to lay herself as bare and vulnerable before him and he was to her.

The last few months had been some of the best of her life, the whole thing with the Gods of love not withstanding.

She smiled, pushing her hands over his body, shoving some of the blankets away. She teased him about his mass of blankets and pillows but honestly she'd come to just love curling up in the "nest" and cuddling with him.

"…Bunny.." he hummed through the soft purr that was still rumbling with his breathing. She worked the blankets away, he was still naked, she'd all but torn his clothes off when they had gotten home, that chocolate Bickslow had pulled out, she was going to have to find out where he got it because that needed to become a regular treat in her life.

She knelt over him for a moment, letting her eyes feast on the delicious body sprawled out below her. More than six feet of muscle with tanned skin stretched over it and his cock, she bit her lip, what a wonderful experience the piercings on that gave her.

She bent between his legs, taking the soft member in her mouth and running her tongue over the piercings, tickling her teeth along the head while she carefully wrapped her hair up into a loose knot so it wouldn't fall in her way.

His breathing changed, the purr turning into a soft moan and she smiled, feeling him starting to harden in her mouth, pretty soon he'd be far too much for her to get all the way into her mouth so she enjoyed being able to reach all of the piercings for the moment.

"fffuck…Lucy…shit woman." He husked out, eyes opening then squeezing shut as his hips lifted. She giggled, doing that while he was in her mouth made him hiss his next breath in through clenched teeth too, she noted that reaction for future use. She tilted her head, running his pierced head along the roof of her mouth before angling herself to take him in deep, pressing her lips hard so she pressed into his shaft firmly as she moved.

Another gasp, she was doing so well this morning she was proud of herself. She'd driven Gajeel wild many times now, but she was improving this particular skill at a slower pace, he was less inclined to give this to her, it gave her position and control that the Dragon didn't like to surrender.

Keeping herself away from his reaching hands that would steal the control from her was always an issue, she thoroughly enjoyed making him come unhinged, breaking his control had become a delicious new interest of hers.

Gajeel took pride in his control over himself, in embracing his own feral power and keeping it within the reigns of his will, he did it better than Natsu did by far, rarely losing himself and becoming a rampaging beast like the Fire Slayer so often did.

Composure, deadly calm holding in dangerous power and aggression, that was Gajeel. So Lucy being able to unravel that at will, reduce him to barely having any semblance of control over his own body, it wasn't something he let her do too often.

It was, however, a really fun way to wake him up.

When she dodged his hand again a warning growl rumbled up "Bun…ngh…fuck! Bunny!" He fisted his hands in the blankets, hips flexing up toward her again while his head slammed back into the pillows. "I…need to…touch you." He managed.

She shook her head, holding his shaft with her hand and letting her lips slide back and forth over him with the motion to tell him no and making him writhe and snarl back at her.

"Cum for me Gajeel." She purred, lifting herself just long enough to speak then ravaging him mercilessly with her mouth until he was panting and finally cursing until he gasped out another curse and reached the end of his endurance.

She'd started dreams, sucking on him while he slept the wicked woman, and then those steaming images had spilled into reality and he'd been walking a thin line with control over himself before he could even fully sort out whether he was really awake or not.

Then she wouldn't let him get a hand on her to slow her down or pull her away from her relentless assault on his body and he couldn't even fucking think straight with what she was doing to him.

When he came he felt her swallowing him down, heard her moaning, felt the vibration of that adding to the sweet torture of her movements that she didn't stop until she had sucked him dry and he was panting, sweaty and spent. What a way to wake up…

"No bags?" Laxus frowned as Gajeel helped Lucy up into the train and walked past their team leader. "I have Virgo hold them while I travel, saves me a lot of time and trouble." Lucy smiled. Laxus' brows went up "Nice." He admitted "Get your asses seated you're fucking late." He snapped and Gajeel rolled his eyes, following Lucy to an open bench in the car their team had pretty much filled.

"I don't see why I couldn't have gone with Levy…" Droy muttered across from them. "I Told you last night Droy, the area around Darkbay is thick ass tropical jungle, we're going to set up a camp outside Darkbay and I need you to help manage foliage to keep it concealed and protected. So my team needs you a fuck ton more than you need to be aggravating Bickslow mooning over his damned woman, fucking stalker." The lightning slayer growled as he walked by.

Lucy bit her lip and Gajeel shook his head, settling an arm over her as she snuggled against his side. They were heading into hell and he wasn't comfortable with the odds but he sure as hell couldn't deny the need to do this.

Nightmare was getting too big, too strong, it was past time something came in and knocked them down by a good bit. Their Guild Symbols had been covered by those of Crime Sorciere for this operation. Fairy Tail was a legitimate legal guild and too easy to find. So Jellals "guild" would take the responsibility for this under the auspices of the new designation by the council as a formal Special Forces unit.

So if Nightmare didn't go all the way down, if they went for retribution, Fairy Tail wouldn't be their target, it would be directed at the Rune knights and the Council and its Dark Guild Special Forces division.

If any of them were caught, their identities would be masked using their designation as Crime Sorciere mages. Lucys spirit Cancer was going to be busy modifying appearances before they got started too. He had already changed Bickslow back into the stripper "Bandit" last night before they had left the guild, something a Rune Knight specialist that would be with Jellals team would maintain for that group since Lucy was on Laxus' team with Gajeel.

The only couple from the temple that wasn't going were Mira and Max, who would be keeping the guild looking plenty busy with Mira using her shape shifting to try and keep it looking like most of the members of the guild were still there in Magnolia by being randomly seen here and there as various members.

Max was helping with it all, carefully managing their teams that were staying behind so the guild answered as many requests as possible. Gildarts had come home and would remain close to the guild. They would take no chances with protecting it while a lot of their strength was out on this massive mission.

Fairy Tail would even be hosting a massive festival for Valentines Day, getting help from Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus to make it all come together right. Nobody would know that a large chunk of their most powerful wizards was away.

As the train rushed away from Magnolia, Gajeels arm tightened around Lucy and when she looked curiously up at him he kissed her a lot harder than he'd meant to. They were heading into hell and he knew it, and he was bringing the light and love of his life with him to it which was in direct conflict with every instinct he possessed.

He didn't doubt Lucys ability to handle herself, but those contracts for her were out there, and nowhere in Fiore would anyone be more likely to act on them than in Darkbay.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Though Jellals team left the day after the other one, they reached their destination with a couple of hours, it was why he had let them have another day at home before departing. Some of them had barely had time at home after nearly two months down here before and he knew Bickslow wasn't looking forward to going back to Devils Gate but it couldn't be helped.

The Seith mage had set the fire under the right asses and gotten this all in motion, something Jellal himself had been wanting to take on for a couple of years now. Nightmare was too big, growing too fast, it had to be knocked down before it could get too big to be stopped.

He glanced over at the man, arm around Levy, teasing Cobra and about to earn himself some sort of nasty repercussion from the poison slayer if he didn't watch himself.

Cobra didn't make friends easily, Jellal himself had managed little more than a rrespectful working relationship with the man, but Bickslow had somehow gotten himself into the wary mans good graces quickly.

Erza had told him she'd never met anyone who didn't like Bickslow, he hoped the mans sunny personality held up through this mission. A lot hinged on Bickslow and Cobra, the two mages could work with souls, especially Bickslow. Jellal had been shocked to learn he was a Seith Mage.

He shouldn't have been though, really, Makarov had managed to conceal Jellal and protect him when he had been wanted by the council, it shouldn't be a surprise he had taken in a Seith mage and kept him safe and off the council radar.

This was all risky for the Seith Mage too, they would be working a lot with the council, one wrong step and Bickslow would be outed to the council and Makarov would be hard pressed to protect him then.

It was a risk the man had assured Jellal he both understood and accepted, calmly telling him that ending this "industry" in Fiore mattered too much for him not to step up and make sure it was done.

Jellal had learned through the Rune Knights assigned to this operation that Madam Mantis would respect a married dancer too, so he had insisted that be part of the cover Bickslow would go back with. He and Erza had both been stunned when Bickslow had handed over the set of rings.

"I got em in Crocus just before Christmas, was planning to propose on New Years, but guess it will have to wait. I don't want Levy wearing crappy fake rings, Madam will know, woman's obsessed with jewelry. I'll just see about convincing Levy to keep em on after the mission is over." He'd grinned and Erza had burst into tears and launched over to hug the man, knocking him from his chair and crushing him until Jellal had to step in so Bickslow could breathe again.

From what he knew about Seith Mages, it was incredibly easy for them to turn dark and when they did they were as lethal as it got. The last one documented had been nearly 40 years ago and the mage had killed hundreds in a horrific bloodbath that had left a town devastated and more than 70 Rune Knights dead before the Seith was contained and later killed.

The council had then released a law making Seith Magic illegal to teach and Seith Mages were to report in to be "tested and cataloged" after that it seemed that there simply were no more Seith Mages.

Jellal remembered reading some of the orders while he had been in the council, death squads sent out to kill anyone that practiced Seith Magic, mages being hauled in and tested to make certain they were not Seith before they were released.

Bickslow had been one of them, he had pulled the records. Bickslow was registered as a Telepath/Telekinetic mage. Makarov kept him carefully out of the limelight too, not allowing him in the games and even keeping him from becoming S-class, though Makarov had told Jellal when they had talked about Bickslow that the Seith would be S-class, would have been long ago had becoming such not potentially opened him up for more scrutiny by the council that kept close track of S-class mages. Specially those that completed a lot of SS-class jobs like Bickslow did with the Raijinshuu.

Jellal had been thoroughly briefed by Makarov on Bickslows story and how to maintain it while they were working with the council, he would be responsible for keeping the man safe from the councils scrutiny.

They arrived early in Hargeon and everyone was taken to the respective places where they would be living while the operation was underway.

Bix and Levy were being put into a nice apartment near the club district of the city along with Gray and Juvia and Jet. Gray and Jet hadn't been thrilled to learn that they would be auditioning to become dancers for the Madam, Juvia had nearly lost her mind over it but Gray had settled her down. They met up with the undercover Rune Knight who would be "returning" Bickslow to Madam Mantis and they went over how it was going to be handled.

Bickslow talked with Gray Jet and Juvia to prepare them for how the auditions would go and what to expect from the Madam and give them advice on how to handle their auditions and it was decided they would wait a few days to take Bickslow back so he could devote time to preparing the other two men. Gray might be able to handle the stage but while Jet had the body and agility to be good he needed to learn how to dance.

Levy and Juvia got to sit and watch while Bickslow taught Gray, Jet, Meredy and Sorano how to dance. Meredy and Sorano would be infiltrating Devils Gate for men. Jellal watched the first lesson and got them an empty warehouse to work in, allowing Bickslow to set it up how he wanted it and it turned out the Seith was as good a teacher as he was a dancer.

Levy was holding her lower lip between her teeth watching Bix warm up the second morning. She'd seen him do his work outs, it always took her breath away watching him work his body and with the new work out now including erotic dance warm ups she was left feeling about on fire shortly after he started.

Juvia wasn't any better off either, Gray couldn't do the gasp worthy acrobatics Bix did, but he definitely knew how to move and didn't seem shy.

Levy had to keep herself from giggling about Jet, the poor man was kind of at a loss. While Bix gave him instructions the man would occasionally look over particularly at Bickslow and just deflate.

Bix was working on a chair routine for the stage and Levy held her breath as he grasped the arms of the chair and slid gracefully into a hand stand on the arms of the chair, balancing well enough he could pull one hand away and alternate between the two, finally rolling his body down and sliding up the front of the chair running his tall body up the front of the chair in such a sensual move Levy had to bite back a moan watching him.

"Come here Levy, I need you to sit in the chair for me so I can work this out with someone sitting in the chair." Bix smiled at her, dropping to his feet and stepping back from the chair while he pulled off his damp shirt.

Levy came over and took the seat, eyes locking on his as soon as he grabbed the arm rests. "Now the clients can't touch…but you sure can.: He winked at her as he pushed himself over her, his long legs going up and she watched as all the hard muscle flexed in his arms and shoulders bearing his weight and lifting him above her.

"Oh God, you need to do this for me in private some time." She whispered. He grinned at her, "any time you want Kitten."

Bringing his body down he did the same maneuver he had done before but this time his body drug up between her legs, his face sliding up from her waist and chest until he finally caught her lips in a quick kiss before pushing back away from her to his feet.

"Lots easier with someone in the chair." He smiled at her "Thanks Kitten."

He turned and went to help Jet leaving Levy trying to remember how to move in the chair.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Madam Mantis was more than a little thrilled when the man told her he had found her dancer and put the flyer down on her desk. She had beamed up at Shade who had narrowed his eyes at the man. "Where the hell was he?" He demanded.

"Minstrellan ship commissioned by a slave trader named Osborn. Apparently, some princess in Minstrel would like to have a good looking dancer as a toy. I recognized him when they were carrying him and his wife onto the ship." The man told them.

"His wife?!" Madam asked wide eyed, the man nodded "Yeah, he's married to a little blue haired woman named Levy, they used her to get him to come quietly." Shade grinned at his wife "Well, he's off your menu dear, but he'll still pull in the patrons just fine. Fine, bring him in and we'll pay you the reward."

The man grinned and stepped out, coming back a few minutes later with Bandit and a petit blue haired woman. Madam didn't miss the rings on her finger.

"Bandit! My Bandit, it would seem someone else wanted you for their own, I've heard of Osborn, does a hefty slave trade with Minstrel. I'll step up security when he's in town next time." At that she walked right up to Bickslow, looking him over carefully.

"Did he do any harm to you? Leave any marks?" She demanded. Bickslow shook his head "No, one of his men approached me at the party in the gardens, came down from a fucking tree…they had…my wife." He didn't meet her eyes and Madam sat on the edge of her desk.

"You should have told me you were married, why would you hide that?" She demanded. Bickslow looked over at his wife, the woman was unreadable to Madam except for one thing, the overwhelming love in her eyes when she looked at Bix.

Reaching down she picked up his hand to look at the thick gold band he wore, very real gold, she knew it was, probably worth at least 70,000 jewel or more. Stepping to the woman she held her hand out to her looking at her rings "May I see?" She asked. If this was real, then the rings would be, she could imagine a fake marriage he might have a gold ring for but not real engagement and wedding bands sized to such a small hand, that sort of thing would take time to get done and if the stones were real…

She smiled over the beautiful rings "Levy was it?" She asked. Levy nodded with a faint smile and Madam squeezed her hand before releasing it. "Your husband has wonderful taste, I bet those rings set you back a bit, Sapphires from Pergrande are very beautiful and very expensive and that's quite a few of them in that engagement ring." She observed.

"I liked that they matched her hair." Bix smiled and Levy blushed. Looking between them Madam didn't doubt they were in love, that was obvious, she'd check the records out and see when they had gotten married just to be certain her dancer wasn't just a spy of some sort who maybe hadn't finished whatever the hell he'd started before he'd gotten nabbed by an ambitious slave trader.

"I didn't say anything because I was afraid you wouldn't hire a married dancer." Bix added a moment later. Madam looked at him, it made sense, both of the dancers she had that were married kept their relationships hidden and one had tried to hide it from her. "Nonsense, a good dancer Is worth money even if he does do the extras the clients pay so much more for. You'll earn less than say Panther or Devil, but you'll do fine. Wolf and Prince are both married." She waved her hand as if to dismiss the issue.

"Now that it's settled, when can you return to work? I need you to start earning me back what I just spent to recover you." She looked hard at him and he smiled "Tomarrow Madam." He replied.

She grinned "I'm doing some auditions tomarrow, I need more boys, business is booming. Be here at 10am for rehearsals, you can help with the auditions at noon."

Bix nodded and reached a hand out toward his wife who took it and the couple left.

"I'll run a check on the marriage, if it's legit I'd say we got him back cheap, he's good, even if we can't book him for sex in the future and you can't have him, he's well worth keeping. Bosses daughters will be disappointed." Shade said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Darkbay was a two day walk from where they had been let off and it hadn't been a pleasant one. Because of the need for stealth they had cut into the jungle. Droy could only do so much and the trek was tough.

Lucy was forced to remember the damn jungle she'd had to visit to recover that relic all those months ago, when Gajeel had dumped that choice in her lap then vanished. Looking slightly ahead of her as he slashed away foliage, the warm air of the region allowing him to be comfortable in the sleeveless black tunic and loose white pants tucked into black boots. His long black hair loose down his back.

As he took a swing to clear back another branch and heavy muscle flexed and released across the broad shoulders and powerful bare arm she had to smile a little wickedly thinking of how she had woken him up a few days ago, their last time alone together unfortunately. She had made the right choice.

The things she was going to do with that body when they were alone together again…letting her mind drift into the gutter kept it off how much she hated trekking through dense jungle. Gajeel stiffened ahead of her and looked back at her, eyes narrowed. Had to love the bond, he felt it when she wanted him and she'd been teasing him with it for two days now.

Lucy smiled sweetly at him and the Slayer shook his head, his crimson eyes held a heavy warning. Even Cana was keeping herself in check, she teased Laxus but not as badly as Lucy had been tormenting Gajeel.

Lucy reasoned it was because Gajeel had a longer fuse and took it so much better than Laxus did. That and Gajeel couldn't shoot electricity through her until her hair stood on end, if he retaliated it would be clearly obvious. Not that Canas hair frizzing up hadn't been obvious.

A large crow flew down and just before its feet hit the ground by Laxus it reformed into Lisanna. "There's a decent sized lagoon with fresh water fed by a waterfall about a mile and a half from the town itself that way, the trees and foliage are really thick there." She told the Lightning Slayer as Lily landed next to her. "A couple game trails but I couldn't smell anything human in the area, I think the Lagoon feeds some underground river or something because the stream that feeds it ends at the Lagoon." He added to what Lisanna had said.

"The waterfall will give us noise cover but we'll have to keep up good sentry work so we don't get surprised by anything." Laxus glanced at Gajeel who nodded to him. Of everyone there Laxus and Gajeel had the most experience dealing with Dark Guilds and the sorts of things they were going to be handling so from the start Laxus had started running things by Gajeel checking to see if there might be another angle he hadn't thought of.

"Ok, we'll camp by that Lagoon then, start scouting a good route to put in a trail to the town." He glanced at Lily, who would be a better judge of that and the exceed took back off. They continued on then, but everyone was handling it better because there was an end in sight.

They settled in, Droy handling clearing an area for them, threading overhanging trees together to give them cover. It was unlikely anyone would be flying overhead, very few wizards could fly, but if it happened the camp would be well hidden.

"Good job man." Laxus clapped the green mage on the back, Droy was winded from the work he'd done but grinned. Laxus and Gajeel had taken an interest in the mage, getting after him about his eating habits and encouraging him to keep pace with them since the mission had started.

For Laxus and Gajeel it gave them something to focus on besides the stress of the mission and the tension both were dealing with having overly flirtatious mates (something neither man was even slightly unhappy about). Training while traveling was a way both Slayers dealt with their motion sickness and they had taken Droy on a sort of project.

For Droy, it was a confidence boost, Laxus and Gajeel were two of the most powerful mages the guild had to offer, hard core badasses and both had always had bodies women went weak in the knees over. They were stark contrasts to Droy himself, who women had never really noticed much before and now had weight issues in addition to his confidence problems.

Lucy and Cana both encouraged it as soon as they saw it starting to happen. Droy wasn't the least bit happy about being separated from Levy and Jet though the last couple of days had shown just how right Laxus had been about insisting it needed to happen. Getting through the jungle and setting up camp would have been horrific without the green mage.

Once camp was set up Gajeel and Droy set out with Lily to establish the trail they would need to get back and forth to Darkbay and Laxus started getting a scouting schedule set up. They would need a lot of recon in the next couple of days to get a feel for the atmosphere in Darkbay so they could start working on plans to meet their goals there.

While they had Natsu Laxus wasn't sending the hot headed Slayer anywhere near Darkbay unless it came time to burn the place to cinders. There was too much at stake to risk Natsus bulldozer approach to things ruining everything. So Laxus put Lisanna with Freed.

Lucy worked too well with Gajeel so he wouldn't mess with that, he and Cana could stick together, Wendy would stay with the camp with Natsu and Ever he could honestly just keep with Freed, if he and Lis got into anything Ever could go Bitch mode well enough to leave even the darkest people stammering and uncertain.

While the trail was being put in and things were getting organized though the women took the opportunity to rush to the Lagoon. They had spent 6 days traveling, no showers, no baths and the crystal shimmering waters of the Lagoon were way too inviting. Staying by the waterfall they all joyfully peeled off dirty sticky clothes and took to the water.

"Gods, thank them all for this lagoon." Lucy groaned, dipping under the water and delighting as the cool water soaked through her hair. Cana tossed her her Shampoo bottle and the blonde went to work getting herself clean, like the others unable to stop herself from making sound of pure delight at the feeling of getting almost a weeks worth of dirt and sweat off of herself.

It was only January, but this southern region stayed warm throughout the year so they had only been comfortable until the end of the first day on the boat that had taken them down the Peace River. After that it had been muggy warm air and sweating all day every day.

"We sound like we're at the strip club in Hargeon." Cana laughed, but she was enjoying getting clean as much as the others were. "I would probably enjoy seeing Bix, strip, I've seen him dance at the guild, the man can move." Lisanna giggled.

"Aww come on now Lis, Natsu doesn't do any strip teases for you?" Cana grinned. Lisanna laughed "No, I don't think he'd had the first idea how." She admitted.

"I could probably teach him though…" She said with a smile "There you go! Good girl!" Cana grinned, rinsing out her hair then settling back on the rocks by the waterfall her lower body still soaking in the cool water.

Wendy was a little wide eyed and Cana hugged the girl "Don't you worry Wendy, you're almost old enough we can start taking you with us and getting you properly prepared to handle Romeo or whoever you decide you want to cut your woman fangs in on."

"My woman fangs?" Wendy gulped and the women all laughed "She just means when you start deciding it's time to enjoy all the good things a man and his body have to offer." Ever said with a smile.

"You mean sex?" Wendy asked and all the women looked at each other "I heal and study physiology and biology so I can be the best healer I can be. I've even been learning reproduction from Porlyusica so I can deliver babies and handle problems related to that, so I know a lot about it already." Wendy smiled proudly.

Lucy grinned at Canas shocked expression "I don't think even you are gonna shock little Wendy much Cana."

Cana snickered "Oh I could, but I respect the importance of youthful ignorance in some areas. Wendy, I mean, there is an itch you will want scratched that only a man can handle." She nodded her head smugly, very satisfied with how she had phrased that.

"Well, I already like kissing." Wendy mussed quietly then blushed as soon as she said. Charle had been managing to stay quiet, just casting reproachful looks around until then.

"You what?!" The exceed gasped. Cana and the other women instantly hurried to the young Dragon Slayer with grins all around.

"And is Romeo a good kisser? Macao hopefully taught the boy a little something." Ever asked, eyes just sparkling with delight at adding Wendy to those she could now collect gossip on.

Wendy blushed deeper "We should get back…Laxus said not to be here too long and besides the men will want to clean up too." Her attempt at deflecting didn't work.

"Oh we can handle the men honey, now come on, is Romeo a good kisser?" Cana demanded. Wendy nodded her head and Charle gasped "That's it! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" The exceed cried.

"Oh stick a sock in it Charle, let the girl grow up!" Cana snapped at her her eyes widened suddenly "You're 15 Wendy…next year will be your first mating season wont it?! Oh my God! And you'll be old enough to drink!" Cana hugged the girl and everyone was still laughing as they got out of the water, dried off, put on clean clothes and headed back to camp so the men could get cleaned up.

"Virgo, I am so grateful you're able to do this." Lucy smiled warmly at the pink haired mage as the woman gathered up all of the clothes. Though Lucy had discussed this with the spirit in advance of leaving on the mission, she still was trying to come up with some ways to reward the spirit for this chore. Virgo was handling not just Lucy and Gajeels laundry but the whole teams, it was smart, it was incredibly practical, but Lucy still felt she was putting a lot on the spirit even though Virgo insisted it wasn't even a small chore for her.

"I used to wash the entire estates linens and all of the staffs clothing when I was with the Duke Princess." She told her "This is a much smaller chore than that." When the maid returned a short time later with stacks of freshly washed clothes they were all pressed and mended too, something everyone was grateful for.

The sun was down by the time Droy and Gajeel had finished their task and the pair went to the lagoon to clean up while dinner was prepared.

Everyone kept their voices low and nobody wanted to stay up very late, exhausted after two days of trekking through jungle and now feeling better being clean and fed with actual tents set up instead of just bedrolls.

When Gajeel finally slid into their tent he roughly yanked the blanket off of Lucy and growling low, climbed over the top of her looking fiercely down at her while she smiled innocently up at him.

"You've been teasing me for days…" He rumbled, his hand sliding up her thigh. "Can't help it if the bond lets you know I'm lusting after your body." She grinned wickedly and he crushed her to him, his kisses always took her breath away and this one was raw and rough. "Ah! Gajeel…someone will hear…" She started and he silenced her with another fierce kiss before trailing his lips to her throat "No Bunny, you and Cana have been teasing Dragons for days now, Freed set noise canceling runes around this tent for me and I'm gonna test em out…"

His teeth scraped over the mark on her neck and he sealed his lips over it, the intense jolt of pure lust that raked through her body made her scream. Gajeel had over the last months become a sometimes tender lover, though always powerful, she hadn't really felt his raw feral Dragon side intensely since they had first Mated but it was in full force now.

He had been dealing with wicked, delicious jolts of wanton desire from the woman for days, he knew his own only added to how she was acting but he'd been ill traveling and then busy helping their passage through the jungle unfold better so she was usually behind him somewhere where he couldn't just watch her.

It had put him right in front of her though, and his mates appetite for him certainly hadn't even started to calm over the last few months. He had no complaints about that, it satisfied him on a very primal level that she wanted him so badly, but it was one hell of a distraction and when there was little more he could do than kiss her and hold her, that just made it worse.

Laxus had suggested they silence the tents, sounds could come in but could not leave. He'd had Freed do it to all of the tents honestly, they'd all had to deal with Natsu snoring and some of Evergreen talking in her sleep about Elfman enough to know nobody would get sleep if the camp wasn't kept quiet.

Add in the safety factor, that their presence wouldn't be audible while they slept and Freed had gone about the task carefully, taking extra care with the Dragon Slayers tents. They would be able to hear every sound that came into the tents, but no sounds would leave them.

So Gajeel set to making sure Lucy would not only have trouble walking tomarrow, she'd also have screamed herself hoarse when he was through. He wouldn't be easy to sate either, not after what she'd been doing the last few days, he doubted she would be either, the two of them had a deliciously balanced level of need for each other now and he knew how to drive her wild as well as she knew how to do it to him.

She had a spot behind her knees that was sensitive, another one inside the upper part of her thighs and then several around her throat and chest that didn't even involve her sensitive breasts that he went after one after the next until she was whimpering and writhing beneath him and he finally closed his mouth over a nipple making her arch off the bedroll and pull on his hair "Ga…Gajeel! Fuck! Stop teasing me!" She gasped out.

"Mmm, but Bunny, you've teased me for days…I'm all about sharing experiences with you…" He breathed against her skin, smirking when she groaned in frustration, trying to grind herself against him but he pressed her hips back down, not giving her that yet.

He let her pull his clothes off, he'd long since removed hers, but as soon as he was free of them he held her down again, holding her wrists and pining her hands to either side of her while his mouth played over her breasts and he used his hard erection to tease her core, pulling away every time she thrust her hips up until she was cussing and thrashing beneath him trying to fight him for more control.

He just chuckled wickedly, his dragon downright purring inside him at having his mate so wild with desire. "Ah! I..am..going to make…you pay for this…ahh! Fuck…Gajeel just fuck me already!" She snarled and he smiled at her ferocity. He loved this side of her, this was the Lucy he loved, the fearless confident aggressive woman she had become.

"Who woke me up sucking my cock a few days ago hmm? You've taunted me, teased me, run your hand over my ass and my cock over and over for days, think I missed a single one of those touches? Think I forgot a single one of them?" He grinned and she glared up at him then threw her head back again as he slid that hard erection along her lower lips, slid his hard chest over her breasts and ran his hot tongue over her neck.

"I regret…nothing…Fuck!" Lucy moaned as his teeth bit down on her neck, not enough to break the skin but only just, the feel of those fangs was something she had always deeply enjoyed. She slid a thigh up the outside of his, trying again to get a leg around him and he smiled against her skin, his own body was aching, his cock was throbbing painfully needing her, he'd gone so far his teasing was fully torturing himself as much as her.

Meeting her eyes he settled between her thighs and with a hard thrust rammed into her until their hips met. Lucy screamed, clenching her hands into fists and straining against his hold on her wrists as he took up a hard rhythm, driving powerfully into her. If he'd done less she would have accused him of teasing her more too.

He let her wrists go so he could get a hand on her hip, his other sliding up to the back of her neck so he could tip her head back and lay her throat bare for his mouth.

She let him pound into her and suck at her throat for a few moments before she raked her nails down his back, digging them in so she knew she drew blood and smiled at his groan of pleasure. Then she lunged up and bit into his shoulder "Ngh…Fuck! Lucy.." Gajeel hissed out as she nipped her way to his neck, getting her hands into his hair and yanking his head back so she could bite him hard enough that even on his resilient Dragon Slayer flesh she was leaving marks.

He retaliated though, pulling one of her legs up over his shoulder and driving hard into her at an angle that made her unable to breathe for a moment it was so deep and his piercings were ramming over a sweet spot he knew was there inside her.

After a couple of thrusts like that she screamed, he'd driven her hard to her end and she couldn't hold out any longer, her body stiffening and shuddering, her inner walls closing over him in rippling waves that made him grit his teeth then finally gasp out her name when he couldn't stop his own release anymore.

When her body had finally pulled the last shudder from him and taken everything he had they both fell bonelessly to the bedroll panting. "God…" managed a weak chuckle and Gajeel growled "Been wanting you for fucking days Bunny."

She managed to pull herself half on top of him where he lay on his back beside her and met his sated red gaze with a smile. "Well..once I can move my damn legs again want to go to the lagoon and clean off?"

He grinned "Skinny dipping with my Bunny? Fuck yes."


	21. Chapter 21 How to break darkness

A/N some dark themes ahead. Fair warning. I don't tend to hand hold my readers much, the "M" rating should be warning enough but I figured I'd lay that out there. Many thanks as always to the reviewers who keep me motivated to keep writing. This sort of things consumes a good bit of time but I enjoy it alot. Without any further ado though, please enjoy chapter 21...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoo

Bickslow exchanged a quick look with Gray outside the dressing room doors, the sounds coming from within weren't hard to decipher. They had rehearsals in 20 minutes and had to get into costume so there was no waiting in the hallway since they were running late.

Bix had warned Gray that it was best to get there early get suited up and out into the club to warm up. Madam tended to move in on the dancers she wanted that day close to rehearsal time, so if you lingered or ran late you were either open to being part of it or got drug in in some way. Even the married dancers at least had to endure watching or listening depending on where their station was in the community dressing room.

Jet had been hired as a bartender/dancer in training. Madam liked his look but said he needed to refine his skills so he attended rehearsals and training with them and worked the bar or waited tables until the Madam decided he was ready for the stage.

Gray was hired to dance and while Bickslow was pretty relaxed about it now, Gray simply had no issues with stripping, he'd done it most of his life for free and found it funny he was getting paid for it while they were on this mission.

While Juvia hated it, Jellal had her working at Devils Gate for men though with Meredy and Sorano. Cobra had even gotten hired there as security and a fill in bartender for the busy weekends along with Macbeth who worked the bar.

Having four people in where they had nobody the first time had seemed wise since they hadn't been able to really even look into that club before.

Meredy had come back after the first couple of days a little horrified. "They have one woman there who is a slave, the singer, she dances and sings, a strange kind of Mage I've never seen before, she's got a restraint collar on though and they don't let her talk to anyone." She'd told them.

Jellal had looked at Cobra who nodded "I'll see what I can find out about her, it wont be easy, her soul sings in a different language I don't know, its…beautiful… but foreign." He admitted. Levy pounced on that. Getting Cobra to start writing down what the language sounded like, words he heard.

She sang in common Fioran, and spoke it fluently when anyone heard her speak, but she rarely said much, Madam had two guards on her at all times and Shade in particular, had a deep and clear interest in her.

"Yeah he's fucking her and he's pretty damn happy about it though the images I get make it clear she sure isn't." Cobra told them after the third night in a disgusted tone. He'd looked at Levy hopefully then "Any idea what language that is yet?"

Levy shook her head and handed him a notepad "Write me out some more, I've narrowed it down to either Boscan or Minstrellan, I wish me or Bix could hear it…" She sighed.

The woman never spoke the language out loud, but it was all her soul spoke, it made getting information on her very difficult.

Her stage name was Vixen, she was some sort of shapeshifter that specialized in Fox forms since she sometimes took the stage with a fox tail and fox ears. She had long copper colored hair and large yellow eyes that always seemed sad unless she was singing.

Her voice was incredible, and she filled the club. Even the boisterous male crowd would quiet down when she sang and there were tons of requests for private dances but they were never given. She seemed to be Shades personal play thing.

While Cobra and Levy worked toward figuring out Vixen, Bix, Gray and Jet were trying to get the Madam comfortable with them so another shot at getting into the mansion might open up.

They still had the copy they had made of the manifest from a few weeks ago and Midnight had gone to the warehouse already and recovered all of the boxes the manifest said contained souls.

There were 10, each contained 50 containers and Bix had looked at them in trepidation. Sorting through them was going to be miserable if he was left to do it. The council had not yet determined if they had a method of doing so themselves.

Bickslow knew they didn't, and had said as much to Jellal.

"They killed all the Seith mages they have ever found, the only way they could get through those containers and handle them humanely would be either with illegal soul handling spells or a Seith. The illegal spells and aritfacts that can handle souls are beyond dangerous too because the person using them stands a real risk of their own soul getting pulled by the spell or artifact." He had said.

Jellal could only nod with a troubled look on his face. "Well we can't handle them ourselves, that puts you too much into question, the council will know how limited their options are and would wonder how we would be able to do what they can not. We have no choice but to wait and see what they come up with. For now the souls are safe, we have them well secured." Jellal had assured him.

Bickslow had no choice then but to trust Jellal and concentrate on what he was trying to do. They had to dismantle the empire Madam Mantis had built, it was what protected the trade of souls Shade had started, gave him the influence, access and means to do it.

The other team would be taking down the stronghold in Darknay, but the operations in Hargeon required more careful precision. Hargeon was a large city and mostly filled with legitimate business' and honest people trying to live their lives, resorting to leveling the place wasn't an option like it was with Darkbay.

Right now though Bix was drawing a breath along with Gray and stepping into the dressing room. They just didn't have time to wait.

Sure enough Madam was busy with one of the dancers, she had no shame or shyness when it came to, as Panther put it "Collecting her piece of ass now and then."

Devil was the one on her menu today and Bickslow and Gray had to gingerly step around the pair, Madams private guards had the tall redhead restrained in his chair and Madam was getting all she wanted out of the mans body but Devil briefly made eye contact with Bickslow and indicated he and Gray should just move on.

Panther and a couple of the other dancers struggled with how rough Madam was, but Devil always seemed fine with it, he likely wouldn't even miss his set later.

"Almost every day since I started…shit... I'm kind of glad Jet hasn't gotten back here yet, she'd break him." Gray breathed as they sat at their stations.

Since both Bix and Gray were married they had stations at the back of the dressing room now where the other married dancers were.

It was definitely better. They made less money by a long shot than the other dancers, though they still had to work private dance requests and sometimes those involved women that really didn't care about the rules, but they weren't there for the money and anything that made what they had to do a little easier to stomach both for them and for their significant others they were both all about.

Gray pulled a note off his mirror and groaned "Shit, this chick is nuts…" He grumbled. Bix shook his head "The blonde again?"

"Yeah, I had to get security involved last time, she always buys out an hour in the exec room, keeps trying all she can to get me to agree to…well" Gray sighed and Bickslow glanced around carefully, the place was just too well watched for them to talk about anything that might betray them, so they had to maintain looking like co-workers.

"Maybe see if Madam can send someone else in with you, like me, then you could tag-team it, keep her off you better and still give her a decent time without having to ban her from the club. Madam hates it when she has to do that shit." He suggested.

"Bandit is right, I hate doing that, and that's exactly what you'll do, Bandit, when Grays set is over and he heads to care for his executive request, you go with him, you handle your private requests really well, maybe Gray just needs a little guidance." Madam had walked around a station, not surprising either man.

This was why they had to so carefully keep up their covers in the club, if Madam wasn't watching over cameras, listening through hidden microphones or having dancers spy on each other she and Shade would sit quietly in hidden spots and try to catch their employees doing things.

It was always hardest to trick a trickster, and if they wanted to out play players on this level, they had to be careful.

Gray was having trouble with a wealthy female client who really didn't want to take no for an answer and short of blowing his cover, he'd done all he could with her to this point. Bix slapped him on his shoulder as he rose to head to rehearsals and gave Madam a smile, not reacting when she grabbed his ass as he passed her. It was all she ever did now, small grabs and touches, she'd slammed Gray back in his chair and had her tongue down the mans throat for a while one day, but the pressure for more was gone.

Criminals had codes, strange standards they lived by. Respecting marriage by not forcing sex on a married person was one of Nightmares few "codes". It only held for people members or employees and business associates, but it was something Bix was glad they could exploit.

He had been trying to think of how to talk with Levy about the subject of marriage since before Christmas. She had never really told him how she felt about it, especially in relation to him but glancing down at the thick gold band on his hand, he knew it was something they needed to talk about.

If she didn't want it at least someday, he was at a point he needed to know that. He hoped they were close to on the same page there, wished he knew how the hell to bring it up. He'd never even thought about it before he had fallen in love with Levy. It had always been an abstract "Yeah I'd like that someday" he never really thought he'd have a chance at.

Now though, he knew he was ruined, he was hopelessly in love with that woman, couldn't even imagine being with anyone but her anymore. He knew she loved him too but the depth was a question.

If he was just boyfriend material, not a guy she saw herself with forever, he still wouldn't give her up, he couldn't and he knew it. However sad it might be, he'd stay at her side for as long as she'd love him and just hope that lasted as long as possible.

He didn't know how these things worked, relationships that got this deep, because he'd never even had a girlfriend before Levy. He'd wondered if maybe that was a bad thing, if he wasn't throwing himself in too much because he'd always wanted this and had never gotten past the night or two of wild sex before.

All he could do, he realized as he started his warmups, was hope and try to talk to Levy as soon as he figured out how.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levy looked over the notes Cobra had written out for her and grinned at him. "You know what it is?" He asked hopefully. She nodded, no doubts now.

"It's Joyan. I know it allright, Bickslow is fluent in it, let me translate what we've got so far, you need to learn the basics of it and I can teach you that. Once Bickslow gets home from rehearsals he can double check everything but yes, I'm sure that's it!" Levy beamed, it had finally come together, four nights of Cobra jotting down what the enslaved singer Vixen was thinking in her soul in a foreign language he didn't know

They had decided to include getting the enslaved singer out of the hands of Shade was going to be part of their job while here. Cobra had brought it up and continued to be determined to see her free. Meredy and Sorana both had made efforts to try and get anywhere near the woman but had been firmly told if they tried again they might not live through being told to stay away again by the guards who were always posted around the woman.

Levy had been working with Hibiki on trying to track down what sort of mage the woman might be. She had used fire magic in her act the third night and apparently set off some sort of rube barrier that was around her that had caused her to simply vanish from the stage.

Cobra had been clearly upset and furious nothing could be done to even see if the woman was allright but she had performed the 4th night as if nothing had happened, this time without fire and had seemed unharmed though Cobra knew from listening in on Shade that he'd tortured her badly for whatever she had done. He just hadn't left any marks where it was visible.

Cobra had managed to get a run down on the contents of a warehouse supposedly listed officially as storage for props and equipment for The Devils Gate clubs and Midnight, Bickslow, Cobra, Levy and Erza were going to visit the warehouse that night and see what was actually in it since Bix and Cobra both had the night off from their respective clubs.

The Seith Mage was thrilled when he got in from rehearsals to find Levy had cracked what language the enslaved singer was thinking in and he went over what Levy had deciphered so far as well as what she hadn't done yet. Knowing what language it was made it a lot easier to figure out how to decipher Cobras Fioran common notes into Joyan.

"God..she's fucking miserable." Bickslow sighed, putting down the notebook while Levy nodded, looking up at him from what she was working on.

"I'd like to skin Shade." He added.

Cobra snorted from where he was reading through what Levy had translated so far "Too good for the asshole, I'll handle him personally as soon as we get the green to start taking them down."

She was an orphan, identified her magic as "Kitsune Fire" and all she wanted was to be free. Shade had owned her since she was 14 and had been raping her since he'd bought her, she was in her 20s now and the more her body had matured, the more often Shade raped her.

Nobody else was allowed to touch her except for Madam Mantis, who was not unkind to her, but resented her because her husband wouldn't allow them to both indulge in the woman. Madam Mantis kept Shade from really getting rough with the woman, because her singing was so valuable.

Her life had been horrific until she had been old enough to start singing in the club, once she'd come under Madam Mantis' protection though, her life had gotten better but she was still miserable, lonely, suicidal and desperate to be free.

Her situation struck a cord strongly with Cobra, Sorano, Erza and Jellal who had all spent so much of their own lives enslaved they couldn't bear to watch anyone else endure it.

Cobra though was the most effected, he looked hard at Bickslow as the Seith mage was rubbing his eyes, more than a little unsettled by what he'd just read.

"I want to learn Joyan, Levy has already started teaching me, I can learn fast from her because I can read her while she teaches me but she says you're more fluent in Joyan." Cobra said, Bickslow met his gaze and nodded, the Seiths never failing smile lifting his lips.

"Yeah, you know, we can probably work on that until it's time to hit the warehouse. I teach both of you at once and you can read Levy so you can understand easier as we go right?" He offered. Cobra nodded and Bickslow looked down at the papers all over.

"Lets use all of this, might as well learn from who you most want to understand huh?" Bickslow eyed Cobra and the Poison slayer narrowed his eye.

"I'm not following you." He said slowly.

"You've got something going for this woman, you really want to help her, which I am totally behind. So lets use her thoughts to learn from, the way she's speaking. It will maybe make what you want to do easier? I don't know, we'll just work on it and see where we get to." He sighed. Levy put down what she was working on and the trio pulled chairs closer to the coffee table with all the papers so they could all work from the same materials.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gajeel smiled faintly, they had isolated a building on the edge of Darkbay where a small team of slave hunters stayed when they were in town. Mest was now porting in and out of their camp, gleefully taking criminals with him as Laxus' team snatched them from the bosom of their lifestyles.

He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a job this much. Each slime bag he got to beat bloody and haul back to camp just made him feel better and better.

Lucy had even lured a couple to him. She, Lisanna, Cana and Ever were taking turns carefully entering the outskirts of the town. They had stolen clothes from the brothel and from them Lucys maid spirit had been able to provide full outfits for each woman so they could slip in and out of the town mostly un-noticed.

If someone noticed them and dared to try and follow them, they ended up in the darkly happy grasp of either Gajeel or Laxus who could both knock them clean cold out before they could utter a word.

It was a chore Natsu wanted desperately but that Laxus was reluctant to give the impulsive mage. If Natsu got too "fired up" all of Darkbay would be alerted to their presence and they weren't ready for that yet so with Lisanna and Lucys help Laxus kept Natsu unhappily guarding their camp with Droy and watching over Wendy.

It took them a little over a week of steady recon into Darkbay to work out a map and figure out where things were roughly including where slaves were brought in, processed then separated into holding areas waiting for ships to their various destinations.

Darkbay itself had its own traps and wards so Freed had been working long and hard to undo or re-write them to allow them passage in and out of each building.

Lucy hung back in some shadows with Cana they were waiting until Gajeel had knocked out the idiot who had been wandering in a drunken haze on the edge of town and seen them both, he'd staggered toward them hollering about being happy to find some fun and Cana had lured him close enough for Gajeel to get a hook around the man and yank him into the undergrowth.

Lucy had to admit, she was almost enjoying this work and she knew Gajeel was. They had picked off at least 30 criminals including 17 Nightmare mages now nd nobody was the wiser about it because of the constant coming and going that happened in the town.

Not to mention the brawls and pretty regular killing of each other the criminals did. No law meant no safety for anyone at Darkbay.

This was a dark region in general, the sky almost never cleared, endlessly gray during the day and lacking stars or moon at night because of the clouds. It rained at least a little every day and night and while the temperatures were not cold, it was easy to become chilled.

The region had a lot of names and was cited as having large haunted areas all over it because of the endless gloom that hung over it. The never ending dark lent it easily to being a haven for Darkbay and its denizens. Hell, even the waters the ships sailed in and out of at the port were called the "Graveyard Sea".

Lucy was going to be glad to go home when this was over, she saw the need, and wanted to destroy this place, but it was taking its toll on her. As a Celestial Mage she needed exposure to the stars at least a little, and she did get some, now and then the clouds would break at night and she would sense they had and would wake and leave her tent.

Gajeel hadn't missed it once when she had either, he seemed to be watching over her with a fierce intensity here, something she attributed to the atmosphere of the place.

She, Cana, Lisanna and Evergreen had all now seen women getting beaten, raped, even gang raped and killed since they had started this so while she wouldn't admit it ever, Lucy was grateful Gajeel was as watchful and protective as he was, it made her feel slightly less like every step she took here might be her last.

With the way basically clear and knowing Gajeel would be moving with them in the shadows out of sight as they made their way along the back of the town to their goal for the night.

Living quarters for a team of slave hunters. The four men were in and settling down for the night.

Lucy crept forward carefully feeling Gajeel right with her, she had grown comfortable with his shadow form the last few days though at first it had sort of creeped her out, now it was comforting and since she had grown used to it he would touch her sometimes, keeping her moving or just reassuring her that he was right there.

She pulled out Lyra and the harpist appeared, bowing silently, Lucy had already told her what the plan was. Setting herself up the little harpist began a soothing song designed to lull the men inside into the deepest sleep possible.

Gajeel tensed when the music began, hearing the men move in their beds, one asking where the music was coming from. "Who the fuck cares, shut up Baker, it's nice, just sleep asshole we have to be up at fucking dawn." One of the others snapped.

Gajeel listened, and when breathing evened, heartbeats had slowed and some snoring had become steady he touched Lucys ankle and she waved to Cana.

The vaporous drug they both carried in vials would send the men into coma-like states and make them easy to remove, return to camp and hand over to Mest.

These four were wanted for a lot of things, slave trading being the worst of a long list of violent crimes each man had to his name.

Once they were taken, the ship set to sail at dawn would be without a Captain and first mate, and they had a plan to deal with that that could potentially save the 125 lives already locked in the belly of the ship.

Once Lucy and Cana had held the vials under the noses of each man and made sure each had breathed in a hefty amount they corked them again. Opened a window and stepped back as Gajeel entered and emerged from shadow.

He nodded to the pair, hefting each man and shoving him out the back window of the small house to land in a heap below.

Lisanna rose up, coming out of the cat form she had been hiding in and switched over into a horse as Gajeel and the women came back outside.

Lucy sent Lyra back while Gajeel tossed bodies over Lisannas back and they pushed into the undergrowth for a ways finally meeting Droy who opened a path for them then closed it behind them until they reached their main trail back to camp.

Once at camp they all relaxed, the men were each leaned back against a fallen tree while Laxus flipped out the com lacrima he had in his pocket and winked at Cana who smacked his ass and neatly sidestepped his half hearted attempt to grab her that was put to an end when Lahar appeared.

"Excellent, I have the men ready to port in with Mest and take the places of the ones you grabbed. You'll be able to disguise them you said?" Lahar asked for what Laxus figured was probably the 50th time.

"Yes Lahar, we have it set up, just get their asses here so we can get them disguised and back in place before the fucking ship has to leave." Laxus snapped. He had no patience left for the mans obsessiveness.

"Fine, Durnbolt should arrive shortly." Lahar sniffed and cut the com link. Laxus cursed under his breath giving Gajeel a hard look when he heard the other Slayer snickering.

"Just picturing you electrocuting the tight ass if he were actually physically present." Gajeel said, hugging Lucy to his side so Laxus was less likely to try and shock him in his irritation.

The lightning slayer sighed but then his mouth quirked up into an evil smirk "Hopefully I'll get my chance when this is over." He said darkly, turning and heading over to where Durnbolt should port into the camp.

The man in question appeared with his 4 special forces Knights in tow just a couple of minutes later and followed them over to where the men were propped up. Lucy called out Cancer and the spirit went to work disguising the Knights so they were identical to the criminals they were replacing.

"Ok, so with these four in place they can get the ship to where the Rune Knight ambush is set up to take control of it. I'll take these four back to headquarters to be held until trial and Lahar will of course let you know as soon as we have the ship under our control, have you started on preparations for the next one?" Durnbolt asked.

"Yeah, we'll have the Captain and 6 of his crewmen including 2 slave runners for you tomarrow night, it will be a few hours earlier since that ship is set to sail after midnight, have their replacements here by 4pm so as we get the men here their replacements can be set up to go back in as soon as possible." Laxus responded.

As soon as the men were ready Gajeel led them of with Droy to get them back to where they needed to be. Lucy sent Cancer back with a warm thank you and went back to her tent to wait for Gajeel to come back. The whole thing just had her shaken tonight and he would know it and be more cuddly with her because of it.

She smiled as she curled up and started reading one of the books she'd brought, they were obstinate, rough, stubborn and infuriating, but Dragons sure had their advantages.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bickslow crouched low atop Papa and Pupu. Hovering not far inside the window of the warehouse. Midnight was already inside with Levy. There were rune traps and other safeguards in place that had to be taken care of before everyone could come in.

Bickslow had disabled the cameras already, putting loop spells on them that the council had provided for them. He couldn't help with the traps though, that was all Levy.

She had been coming with him in the mornings to work out and he had been teaching her some basic acrobatics. She had a knack for it and had started to really enjoy it.

Bickslow hadn't been too surprised, with her legs and petit body she was pretty much built perfectly for it. Bickslow was a fairly large man at just over 6 feet with better than average muscle mass to be doing it but he'd been doing it since he was small so the skill was well in place and the flexibility had never lessened even when he'd hit his full height and put on more muscle than he'd really wanted to because of genetics.

She moved gracefully through the warehouse isles, negotiating stacks of boxes with easy jumps that a couple of months ago she wouldn't have been able to manage and wouldn't have even tried.

He smiled faintly, watching her with pride. She was utterly amazing to him, and never seemed to stop surprising him.

Far below the Seith Mage Levy vaulted up onto another stack of crates, moving up to the top of it so she could get a look down at the trap on the next isle and start taking it apart.

She didn't even hesitate anymore with how she moved. Since she'd been working with Bickslow her usual clumsiness had all but vanished, she couldn't remember the last time she had tripped and actually fallen. She still tripped, still bumped into things, she couldn't help it, a good book was a damn good book, but she hadn't taken an unplanned tumble in a while.

She glanced up briefly. Bix was still hovering above, ready to come down and catch them up if something happened with the floor but so far Levy hadn't missed any of the traps or barriers, the mage who had done them had been sloppy and they were almost kindergarten level designs.

The others were moving in behind her, starting to systematically look into crates and boxes and see what all was actually in the massive warehouse.

"Shit." Cobra hissed, looking wide eyed into the crate he'd pulled open. "Weapons.." He said softly. Erza came up beside him and looked into the crate. "Enchanted too, I can't tell how many are in this crate but this Katana on top is old, and the runes look…mean." She admitted.

Levy finished dispelling the trap on the next isle and dropped down from the crates so she could peer into the one Cobra and Erza were looking at. She gasped "Don't touch it, holy shit those are dark…evil runes…Bix? Can you look at this?" Levy called and Bix drifted down. "nothing in it I can see…but I…there's something that has my magic getting all creeped out." He admitted.

He saw no soul or hint any had been in the sword..no…that wasn't right…"Fuck…it holds souls…there aren't any in it right now but it can steal them…God don't touch it!" He warned. Erza nodded, and she and Cobra put the lid back onto the crate. Bickslow had the babies get under it and lift it out the window he'd been sitting by a minute earlier and take it to set it on the roof so they could get it out of the area and secured with some of the other things they had already decided didn't need to remain in criminal hands.

When his babies returned to him he hopped back up and went back to his spot watching out the window and over the warehouse carefully.

It took them a two hours to get a basic understanding of what the warehouse contained, how it was organized and to remove what little they were able to look at and decide needed to be out right away.

They didn't find a single prop or item of club equipment anywhere though.

Levy heaved a sigh, smiling faintly her eyes riveted on the man 30 feet above the floor. Bix was getting in his early morning work out. Levy had finished her basics up and already gotten her shower and was dressed sitting with Meredy while Bickslow focused on his own work now that he was done with Levy. "God, I had no idea our guild had anyone in it that could do this sort of stuff." Meredy breathed quietly.

Like Bickslow Meredy had the day off from the club and she'd been up when Levy and Bickslow had come out to head for the warehouse where they trained while they were in Hargeon.

The operation the night before had uncovered some unsettling things and they had all met with Jellal to discuss it all and catalog what was in the crates before they had gone back to their apartments to sleep.

Meredy hadn't slept well and was up early not wanting to be alone so when she had seen Levy and Bickslow come down the stairs into the lobby of the building they were all living in while in Hargeon she had jumped up smiling.

Glad of company the woman had asked to go with Levy and Bickslow and the couple had happily agreed though Bickslow had shaken his head. "Gonna be boring if you're not gonna work out, you two should hit the coffee shop or something and I can join you when I'm done." He'd offered but Levy had refused.

She wanted her lessons with him and besides, she loved watching him, and today he was working with his babies, doing maneuvers with them to sharpen up coordination. Right now he was in a handstand, one hand on Papa, the other up along his side, balancing himself entirely on one hand 30 feet in the air.

He bent his arm slowly then pushed off Papa, catching Popo with his other arm and straightening again into a handstand now 35 or so feet above the ground.

Papa came up alongside Popo and the two tikis held Bickslow up for another few moments until Pupu and Pipi were in position then Bickslow pushed off from where he was and tumbled down landing on his feet on the other two tikis as Meredy gasped and Levy grinned.

Once Bickslow finished his workout and had showered and dressed the trio headed out into Hargeon to relax for a change. Meredy seemed to almost feed off of Bickslows bright demeanor, and she settled in easily with his teasing and jokes so the three actually were having a good bit of fun sitting outside the café having a light breakfast when Cobra appeared.

The Poison slayer had honestly followed their scents from the warehouse to the nearby café. He was still thinking a lot about the enslaved singer, pissed off about the weapons and just felt the need to be around people he was comfortable with.

Meredy he knew well, Bicklow was down right relaxing since aside from being obnoxious he was quiet and had this calming effect on Cobra that the Slayer attributed to him being a Seith mage skilled in managing soul magic including soothing souls.

His girlfriend the little script mage was also pretty calm, she was thoughtful and her soul was neatly organized and never seemed to go haywire or get crazy unless she was watching her boyfriend do something that triggered her libido, which was relatively often but was always threaded through with so much love the woman had for the man Cobra couldn't find it in himself to label it annoying.

Though he would never admit it, being around three couples so into each other and their different but very strong love for each other filling their souls was a nice change of pace for the Poison Slayer.

He particularly liked Levy. It might have been because he couldn't tell what Bickslow was thinking or feeling in response except by using physical senses, but Levy was "cute" in the way she loved the Seith Mage.

She admired about everything the man did, took delight in his personality (which honestly Cobra did as well.) lusted after him and loved him with every part of her organized, orderly soul. He didn't doubt that if he could listen in to Bickslow, he'd find love for Levy on the same level judging by the way the man looked at her, touched her, held her and so forth.

Being around that sort of thing was just uplifting, even for a man as bitter and prone to being grouchy as Cobra was. Being on a tough emotional mission like this and having people around that provided that light, uplifting feeling? That was fucking priceless and Cobra knew it, so he had sought them out.

The now one bigger group of friends finished breakfast and headed farther uptown into the market areas where the imports were on display. Bickslow, grinning, led them to a chocolatier, divulging his source for the Boscan chocolate but threatening them all with painful retribution if they told anyone.

Bickslow had a tremendous sweet tooth and took them to one more candy shop before finally allowing Levy and Meredy to take over their direction. He and Cobra walked behind the two brightly chatting women idly munching on the taffy both had bought large bags of. Cobra had a voracious appetite for sugar himself and had been delighted to discover two new high quality sources.

"Sevanese Taffy is always the best, they use a kind of syrup for it from a tree that only grows in their central region and they somehow always get the flavors really bright." Bickslow was saying and Cobra smiled faintly, the damn Seith mage had been right recommending the stuff, it was the best he'd ever had.

He now had a big bag of Sevanese Taffy, a bag of lollipops (a vice of his) and bags of four other varieties of candy, enough to last him hopefully through this mission, he planned to buy more before he left though, that candy shop had some damn good stuff.

The girls hit just about every clothing booth they came across and soon both of the men were beyond ready to take a break and eat something other than candy.

They found a restaurant that served vegetarian dishes and agreed they were all willing to give it a try, though Bickslow eyed Cobra suspiciously. "You sure you're a "Dragon" Slayer? I mean, I've never met a dragon that preferred salads to sheep and candy to blood…maybe you're a Daisy Slayer?"

"Least I don't play with dolls." Cobra smiled

"You know those blow ups count as dolls right?" Bickslow shot back with a grin.

"Fuck you…" Cobra began to snarl but Meredy grabbed his hand, something she never did and he jerked his head around to look at her then followed her wide eyed gaze.

Sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant was Vixen. She had a guard to either side of her in the booth and Shade was sitting across from her. "Shit, that's Vixen." He said. Bickslow and Levy both managed not to be obvious looking. "I want you to repeat everything you hear from her ok Cobra? I'll remember everything." Bickslow told him and the slayer nodded, trying to sift through the "noise" of the people around them and find Vixens unique voice.

The waiter came and they placed their order then Meredy started talking about idle things and Levy joined in while Cobra started quietly repeating to Bickslow everything he heard from the sorrowful looking beauty sitting between the two massive guards.

They couldn't help her right then, couldn't do anything without blowing their covers. It wasn't a stretch at all that they could be friends, all working for Madams clubs it happened a lot, most of the dancers knew dancers from the other clubs and the Security men were often shuffled from one club to the other based on needs.

Still, as soon as they had finished their meals they agreed to split up. Meredy went with Cobra and headed back toward the apartments and Bickslow and Levy decided to go the other way and hit some more shops before going back.

It turned out to be a good move because Shade was taking Vixen shopping it seemed, buying her things, not that she seemed happy about it buy he kept picking up articles of clothing, holding them up to her then choosing things. She muttered a few things now and then and Bickslow actually was wide eyed by one of them.

"She called him a puss and flea infested rat penis. Really sweet tone, no accent, Joyan is absolutely her native tongue." He said and Levy narrowed her eyes.

They couldn't risk following the group for long and broke off, there was nothing they could do right now for the woman so taking their bags they started back.

Levy was in a dark mood until Bickslow decided to stop into a mens clothing store, smiling at her "You have ripped off three of my shirts recently, I need some new ones." He whispered. She giggled, she'd ruined three of his button downs, totally not her fault though, he'd not removed the clothes when he'd started playing with her, worked her up and she'd needed to get her hands on his skin.

A clerk came and started helping Bickslow sort through the racks upon racks of clothing.

"It might be a good idea to get your husband measured ma'am. We don't have a lot in flexible fablics and he would look very good in some of the silks we carry, it wouldn't take but a few minutes if you'd like to ask him." Another clerk suggested to her and she'd been stunned when she had heard "Your husband". It made sense, Bickslow had the thick gold band on and she was wearing the set she'd been given, of course any observant shop clerk would notice.

Still, there was something that just made her feel good all over hearing Bickslow referred to as her husband. "Yes, I think we should, that's a good idea, I'd like him to have some silk shirts." She smiled.

"Bix? How bout you let them measure you?" She called. Bickslow looked at her and shrugged "Sure, I know what size I wear though." He replied.

"Yes sir but we have a very nice line of silk shirts your wife would like you to try and those require measurements since the silks do not stretch much." The clerk by Levy told him and she grinned at Bickslow who nodded and followed the man to the fitting area.

He looked at Levy and smirked when they asked him to remove his shirt so they could get the measurements done. "I see what's going on here, you just wanted my shirt off." He grinned.

Levy sat in one of the chairs, watching him in the mirror. "And I'd like to see you in one of those silk shirts too."

As soon as the measurements were taken one of the clerks hurried off and returned a few minutes later with a selection of shirts in various rich deep colors. Levy pushed Bix back when he started to reach for one and he snickered but backed away and let her choose.

She chose several, but made him wear the dark blue one back, deciding that if she had her way, he'd wear little else but these well fitted shirts in the future.

The silk hugged him, it fit perfectly, but also sat against his skin in such a way that his muscle showed from time to time as he moved, nicely hugged by the soft silk. It also felt good when he put his arm around her. She was going to need to get herself something made of silk before they left Hargeon that or she'd just steal one of his new shirts.

Levy smiled wickedly, that would be what she would do, let him wear it so it took on that delicious spicy smell of his then she could use it as a nightshirt. When she reached down to grasp his hand as they walked she smiled again, feeling the ring warm on his finger. She had to come up with some way to keep that there.


	22. Chapter 22 Consumed

A/N Longer chapter. Lots to cover and I still don't have it all here. Thank you Otaku, Mewhee, J.D. Roses and Leoslady. Kura you too. Alot of you are writers I admire myself so you've been helping me along the way. To everyone who takes the time to write a review, THANK YOU, they're like pats of encouragement to keep going with this story. I still have more to cover, an entire character to flesh out and so much still ahead, without any more delay, please enjoy...DESNA

14 ships, nearly 2000 people kept from being sold as slaves. The last month had been fruitful for the Councils Rune Knights and Laxus' group had been able to pull off more in a month than the Rune Knights had been able to do in the last 5 years about Nightmare and their slave trade.

They had been careful, collected information slowly at first, Laxus had kept Natsu back at camp, only letting him participate in tasks that he couldn't fuck up with impulsiveness.

They were all tired, there really weren't any breaks. Each of them had a job that had to be done every day and nobody had taken a day to rest since they had left Magnolia.

The couples were faring pretty well, turning to their partners for comfort and to help them relieve tension but Droy was over tired. He had dropped 25lbs since they had left, overall he felt better, healthier, but emotionally he was exhausted.

He watched Cana teasing Laxus. The Dragon Slayer was on the com organizing thing with Lahar for their next step and the woman was deliberately using the fact the man had to stay focused and serious in order to maintain his conversation with Lahar against him. He couldn't grab at her without dropping the com and he was trying to show Lahar some of the ship manifests and intel they had gathered recently.

Cana followed him, stalked him as he moved through the tables that held everything all laid out on them. She would slide in and touch him, kiss him out of the field of the coms view every time until Laxus would get distracted enough he'd screw something up then she would retreat smiling. Finally she draped herself over a fallen tree, pulling her skirt up high on her legs and fanning herself while watching Laxus and finally the Slayer had had enough.

"I'll contact you later Lahar to finish up, something demands my immediate attention." Laxus snapped and as soon as the com disconnected Cana raced off into the foliage toward the Lagoon with Laxus closing on her fast. It wasn't likely she would outrun him, less likely she really wanted to.

Heaving a sigh Droy sat down by Freed. The Rune mage didn't even look up from his book, reaching down and pulling one from his pack and handing it to the green mage. "Read and relax Droy, watching the Dragon Slayers will only make you tired, trust me."

Lucy came giggling into the camp having just returned from the Lagoon with Wendy and Lisanna.

"She's gonna get us all electrocuted getting him worked up like that." Lisanna laughed. Wendy hurried over to Freed and rifled through his large pack of books. Lucy had asked Virgo to bring some for them and Freed had been thrilled with the maids selections. Honestly several people were, including Wendy who pulled out a book of stories and happily curled up by Evergreen.

"Gajeel went to your tent a while ago to nap." Freed said before Lucy could ask and she smiled fondly at the green haired man who glanced up and blushed slightly seeing her expression before he returned to his book.

"Thank you Freed." She said and walked to the tent, a wicked smile forming on her face. Gajeel had pulled some long hours, maybe she'd get lucky and find him sleeping deeply enough she could have some fun again.

With all they had accomplished so far they had still just scratched the surface according to Durnbolt. The ships they had taken from the slave traders wouldn't be missed for a while. The first one they had taken still wasn't due in port in Sin for a couple of weeks yet. They had chosen their targets with care so they could hit as much as possible without notice before they had to make a bigger move because the dark mages and the slavers they worked with would know something was happening.

Laxus had ordered them to take a couple of days off, stay at the camp, rest. Durnbolt had brought some fresh supplies for them too. So they could get ready for the next step. Actually getting some of the higher ranking wizards brought in from Nightmare.

They knew there were a few here, they had them targeted, and when they went back to work in a couple of days they would start picking them off.

Once they started that though, it wouldn't take long for Nightmare and Darkbay to realize something was happening, and once the town went on alert, the Rune Knights would step in with the forces massing behind their own small camp, and join the Fairy Tail mages in a full on assault on the town and Darkbay.

They were just stringing it out, if possible they needed to coordinate their assault with what Jellals group was doing in Hargeon, because if all hell broke loose in Darkbay, those in Hargeon would lock down and the group there would be unable to get more done.

They just had to hope Jellals group would get what they needed in time.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"He's putting me on guard detail at the party and asked me to be part of his personal detail this week." Cobra reported.

Everyone looked up at him. Valentines day was the coming Saturday, all three clubs were expecting a huge turn out and Madam was hosting a massive bash at her home through the weekend with guests that would be coming and going from the clubs with special party goer wrist bands she was giving out to her personal guests.

All of them had been asked to work extra shifts. Bickslow was scheduled to again go to Heavens Gate with Devil and Panther for the Valentines Day festivities the club was hosting throughout the day and through the night.

Even Levy had been offered a job by Madam for the weekend after she'd watched Levy playfully dancing with her husband after rehearsals one day.

"That…that's sexy. Nobody knows you two are married, I want you to get a routine together for Valentines Day, if it's good, I want you at my party too. Think you can do it? I want sexy, I want heat, you two just ooze chemistry…I'll pay you really well Levy." She had offered.

They had jumped on it, getting into the mansion had been impossible, Midnight had tried over and over but security was too tight. With Levy inside she could break rune barriers and traps and give Midnight the entry he needed to gather the records they needed.

They had a plan in place now for the enslaved singer too and Jellal spoke with Laxus and the Dragon Slayer was relieved to hear they would be able to go ahead with their own plans by the end of the weekend if everything went like they hoped it would.

With Bickslow Levy and Cobra all inside to help Midnight, it was the best chance they could get.

Juvia sat with Gray and Meredy smiling. Everyone of the dancers had been given extra time off as long as they made rehearsals to prepare for the festivities and events of the coming weekend.

They were sitting in the warehouse they trained in like many of them normally did now in the early mornings and watching Levy working with Bix on their routine.

Madam had hired a special stylist to set the couple up and make them look different, more exotic for these performances they would be doing. For the next few days Levys signature blue locks were white and Bickslow had been given shoulder length black hair. Light and dark, an angel from Heaven and a fallen angel from Devils Gate.

Had Levy not been working with Bickslow for so long, they never would have landed this chance. The pair tuned everything out during these sessions. The music Madam had chosen for them for the two routines they would be doing filling the warehouse and their friends watching with smiles on their faces.

Gray pulled Juvia up and spun her around where they were all keeping well out of the rehearsing couples way and Meredy looked pointedly at Cobra who glared at her.

"I do not dance like THAT." He said pointing toward Levy and Bickslow. Meredy smiled "I don't expect you to brat, but we can have fun, come on."

Jellal and Erza had even come down to watch, though they were standing upstairs in the office area looking out over the scene below.

Levy and Bickslow were going to make people writhe and go hunting for their boyfriends and girlfriends with their romantic and lusty routines. The story was beautiful, passionate, and the choreography Bix had come up with put Levys angel on a pedestal the fallen angel worshipped her on.

Bickslows chair routine came into play, and they were using some overhead lines for him to really put his acrobatics to use. Even Levy had some maneuvers in the pieces that were pushing her skill but both were engrossed in each other, and were enjoying the work.

When they were done, everyone needed to hit the showers, Bickslow laughing at Gray and teasing Cobra for getting themselves so worked up they needed showers and a change of clothes before they could all go meet at Jellals for breakfast.

The office he had happened to have a pretty spacious balcony that overlooked a busy major street in the trade district. A hotel across the street would wheel over a few carts of food and the group had taken to having meetings on the balcony over breakfast after the morning workouts.

It wasn't the comfort of the Guild Hall, but they weren't as visible as they would be at the local café and could talk freely since Levy was able to set up barriers around the space.

Durnbolt joined them as often as he could. Catching them up on the happenings with the other team and getting up to date on everything they had been doing in Hargeon.

A local authority raid on the warehouse they had found the weapons in was scheduled for Sunday night, along with Rune Knight raids on all three clubs and the 4 other warehouses Madam had.

Everything would go down at the same time. They had only to collect the records from the mansion they knew from things they had found at the club were there, and they would have enough to end the Madam and shut down everything she owned permanently.

In conjunction with what was planned to happen in Darkbay. This would deal a massive blow to Nightmare and the slave trade at the same time.

Levy pressed tighter into Bickslows arms as Durnbolt and Jellal outlined everything. They would be right in the middle of it, he and she would. The man who had become the light in her life, and her would be very much in harms way. Still, they would be doing it together. She thanked every God and Venus and Eros twice that she had been so persistent about asking Bickslow to start teaching her acrobatics and gymnastics. Had she not done that, she would likely be sitting with Jellal like last time, ready to run in if things went bad but not in a position to prevent it from happening.

This time she would be right at his side, where she wanted to be. He hadn't hesitated to accept it either, and she had been deeply moved by that. It showed, without doubt, how much he trusted her, believed in her strength, and that while so many others protected her and treated her like she was too small and fragile to be in the thick of things, Bickslow didn't believe that. Clearly he didn't, because he was taking her with him, right at his side, into the middle of it all.

She hadn't thought she could love the man more but she'd been wrong. When Madam had made that offer she had expected him to do what anyone else would have done, what Jet and Droy would have done, and refuse it, make an excuse why she couldn't but offer to take it on themselves. He hadn't done that, he'd agreed immediately, his eyes told her he was worried, but he didn't doubt her.

The dancing was hugely more intimate than any of the training they had done. The routine was supposed to be erotic and romantic, and it was. Every time they worked through the parts of it Levy got plenty hot and bothered and Bix admitted he did too at times, though he had a way to detach himself from the dancing he did usually, he just couldn't do that as well dancing with Levy.

He had his worries, but he hadn't hesitated, he'd thought about it and no matter which way he looked at it, having Levy at his side when everything went down was the only way he could handle it all without being frantic and distracted because they were separated.

He knew she could fight, hell, she could fight now better than she ever had before with how fucking nimble and fast she was. Her magic, like his, did best when she could maintain a certain distance from targets, so he had taught her how to achieve that.

With her at his side, they could fight together, he could protect her if she needed it, and both would be able to focus better.

Valentines loomed ahead of them, and he tightened his arms around her as she sat in his lap while everyone listened to Jellal and Durnbolt. They were poised to strike Nightmare a devastating blow, end the trade of souls by ruining Madam and taking Shade out. An enslaved woman would get her freedom, and if things went well, everyone would be home in a little while and the council would owe Fairy Tail a good bit.

Closing his eyes Bickslow grimaced when the long hair again made him want to grab something sharp and hack it off, he'd never had long hair in his life but Madam said it looked romantic and sexy… he wasn't going to miss her or her twisted ideas about love and sex that was for sure.

He pressed a kiss under the white locks, the enchantment that had changed her hair color would wear off next week. He didn't like it, he loved her blue hair, she looked perfect as she was. Not that he was thrilled with these stupid long black locks he was sporting. His hair had been under fire since the first time they'd come down here and until then he didn't even like people to touch his hair, let alone change how it looked.

When they broke up everyone headed their separate ways for the day.

Levy didn't want to go back to the apartment yet, their workout and rehearsals were done for the day and while it was a chilly February day, the sky overcast and the damp breeze coming in from the sea holding a distinct iciness in it, she was tucked against Bickslows side.

He was frowning again, shoving the long black locks he hated so much out of his face. "I swear to God I have no idea how Freed deals with this." He grumbled.

Levy smiled up at him, he looked like one of the men in some of the romance stories she and Erza and Lucy read so many of would look.

He glanced down at her "You're decidedly laughing silently at my expense over there kitten." He said with an incriminating look.

"My hair is longer than yours, and it's…white." She pointed out, wrinkling her nose at the last word. The color was fine for Mira and her siblings but Levy really didn't like it on herself.

"Soon as we're done with this, Lucy's spirit is gonna have me begging by his key." Bix chuckled. Levy nodded "You and me both."

Bix slowed, looking down at her "So, I am gathering you're not wanting to go back yet since you're steering us this way." He observed.

Levy smiled "I just…well, it's not home and I miss home…and…I want some time to just..." She sighed then, it was rare for her to be at a loss for words but she was right then.

So much was happening, the next few days would be some of the hardest any of them had ever faced, on the same scale as the biggest worst battles they had ever been in.

It was different this time though because this time she wasn't just Levy, Fairy Tail mage fighting with her guild. This time she was with him, fighting alongside a man she loved. She was in love, deeply so, and while she loved her friends and her guild, this was just different.

She needed Bickslow now like she needed the sun and air. She'd never felt that way for anyone or anything before. Knowing she could lose him, knowing they could die, it staggered her.

Her thumb absently pushed at the rings on her left hand, they were a couple, and she loved that, and had been happy with it, but since Jellal and this mission had made them more for their cover it had made her realize being boyfriend/girlfriend was sweet, cute and definitely a wonderful step, but it was far short of what those rings signified.

They weren't Dragon Slayers, there was no soul deep bond they could achieve, marriage was the deepest bond possible for them and in the face of how she felt for the man even that seemed like it wasn't enough.

Bix took it all in stride, like he did everything, and while he'd told her when they were freeing those childrens souls he thought about it, he hadn't said if he actually wanted it.

One of the guilds biggest playboys, on par with Laxus and before he'd become Lucy's spirit, Loke. The endless flirt, always quick with a smile and a smart-ass comment.

He was a loyal, loving, devoted man under it all and damn it, Levy wanted to keep him, wanted more than just they "girlfriend" designation that meant about as much as what flavor of icecream someone liked until they got tired of it and tried something else.

"You are wrinkling your nose Kitten, what's got you thinking so hard? Come on, sit, aside from the homesickness, somethings bugging you." Bix startled her out of her thoughts and she realized they had walked all the way to the park and he was steering her to a bench by the fountain.

"I…" She pushed the rings again with her thumb and finally held her hand out, letting the diamond and sapphires catch the low lights of the cloudy day. "I love these.." She said softly.

He surprised her then, reaching out and holding her hand, running a finger over the rings and smiling at her strangely. "Then keep them…keep me." He said so quietly had they not been sitting so close she wouldn't have heard him.

"But…I…they belong to the council and….what?" The second half of what he'd said hit her and she was confused.

He moved then, sliding from the bench and kneeling in front of her and her heart stopped, her breath caught.

"They were never the councils Levy, I bought them, I had them made. I…had this big plan…" He was looking down now, and she was shocked to see a real blush on his skin, she'd never seen Bickslow blush, it had always seemed impossible to embarrass the man.

"See, I was going to propose after Christmas, so we could start the year hopefully planning a wedding but then all of this happened and…well…what I'm saying is…I love you, and…marry me Levy…or well…stay married to me I guess. You can still have whatever kind of wedding you want when we get back…" He stumbled on the words, uncertainty filling those dark red eyes as he finally looked up at her but there was also a huge amount of hope.

Levy was dumbstruck it took her several seconds to sort out all he'd said and realize what he'd just done. Then the tears came and she lunged at him, kissing his mouth, his face and crying like an idiot.

He started laughing then, trying to calm her down, finally catching her lips with his and holding her still so when he pulled back he could catch her eyes too. "Is that a yes?" He asked, she nodded her head furiously, still so overcome by emotion her mouth wouldn't work for much more than gleefully accepting his kiss that followed.

She was finally able to get fully into his arms then, he had to move, sat on the bench and she never stopped kissing him, drinking in his smile, his surprised laughing as she showered him with the overwhelming joy that was consuming her for the next several minutes.

When she was finally able to speak she pulled back breathlessly looking tearfully into his eyes "I…I'm your wife." She breathed

"And I want you to stay that way yes…are you going to be ok kitten? Did I break you?" Bickslow chuckled. His eyes were like they always were, love, amusement and mischief battling for supremacy in the crimson depths. "You…" She kissed him again "are my husband…mine…" she was trying to really get it to sink in, he wanted her as much as she wanted him, not just in bed, not just for a while as a girlfriend, forever…

Bickslow nodded, grinning "Yes, I'm yours, and I want to stay that way…for the rest of my life." He agreed, and his hand was in her hair, pulling her to him for another long kiss and it all finally stopped crashing wildly around in Levys head causing chaos. When they pulled back, both breathless and finally on the same page she smiled at him, her hands curling in his soft black shirt.

"I want a silk wedding gown…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

Lucy pressed against Gajeels side, not even realizing as they crouched low hidden in the undergrowth that she was doing it. They'd taken two of the ranked Nightmare mages already and unfortunately, the town had already noticed and suddenly there were disgruntled pissed off Nightmare mages on guard duty here and there around the town.

It made their work a lot harder and a lot more dangerous but Laxus was determined they were going to get at least three more.

"The better we clear out their hierarchy, the harder it will be for the fucks to rebuild." He'd said.

"Gives the Rune Knights the edge they really need to finish the job too, fewer leaders means more dissention, more fear, more chaos, easier pickings even for the fucking Knights." Gajeel had added. He had no real respect for the Rune Knights and less for the council. He liked Durnbolt ok but Lahar was a fucking prick as far as Gajeel was concerned and that opinion had only gotten stronger over the last month.

Now they were trying to get to a ranked mage they knew stayed in a house that was only a couple of blocks in from the edge of the town. He was a fairly strong card mage, used dark and twisted varieties of the same kinds of spells Cana used.

Laxus and Cana were close by. The four of them were going to run distraction, look out, protection for Evergreen who was going to try to get the mage alone and turn him to stone for easier handing.

It wasn't ideal, drugs worked best, but this mage they couldn't get close enough to to get drugs into him and using Lyra wouldn't work because of the proximity of the mans tiny house to other living quarters.

Natsu was even behind them. The Fire Slayer was overjoyed they were finally letting him come along, he'd sworn in every way imaginable he would not jump in, would not react unless told to and the truth was, if things went to hell on any of these missions into the town to pick off these Nightmare leaders, they needed Natsus sheer destructive power, his ability to inspire chaos so they could get away and regroup if something went wrong.

Gajeel squeezed Lucys hand, then vanished into the shadows, stealing ahead of them. He was by far the best look out and spy they had on this mission, responsible for most of the intel they had.

Darkbay was a dismal dark and shadowy place in midday, perfect for Gajeel and his shadow abilities.

He signaled them the way was clear and they moved forward, Evergreen, then Lucy, because if Evergreen wasn't enough to charm the man, Lucy was right there to throw in the temptation of two shapely women to get the access they needed.

The man answered his door with a nasty look on his face that fell away as soon as his eyes fell on Evergreen.

"So..Miss Lola said you looked all tense last she saw you, and we were told to…help you relax…" Evergreen smiled.

Lola was the Madam of the brothel in Darkbay, someone at the top of Lucy and Evergreens personal lists of who they most wanted to hurt badly before this was over. The woman was horrific, the enslaved women kept as whores were treated like lower life than dogs by Lola, no mercy or kindness of any kind ever given even to the youngest ones. She had no problem allowing some of their patrons to rape and beat her "girls" to death if they paid her enough, and none of her girls were worth a whole lot, it took little jewel to get free rein, and if it was a ranked member of Nightmare, they didn't even need to pay to visit hellish torture on any of the girls.

"Nice of her to send me some clean girls, haven't seen you in the whore house…" He smirked "Oh? We're kept special sugar…and because of whats been going on? I guess someone thought you needed some special treatment." Ever purred and the man grinned, standing back so Ever could walk in. He barred Lucy from entering though, nodding toward the house across the narrow alley from his. "You go make Tom happy, he's about to fuckin leave, doesn't wanna get caught in whatever shits going down, so take special care of him, he's worth it…hang on…TOM!"

Lucy managed not to wince when the man screamed over her head, exchanging a quick worried glance with Ever and casting her eyes around for the unique shadows that would reveal Gajeels presence but not seeing them, he was too well hidden.

A moment later the door on the house across the way opened and a burly broad shouldered brute came out "What the fuck you want Dusty? I was about to start packing." He snapped.

Dusty shoved Lucy toward the man. "Lola sent us some company, sweet pretty clean things, have a look, still think Boss doesn't give a shit?"

Toms eyes widened then his face darkened and a nasty smirk settled on his face "Oh…you even look healthy enough not to pass out while I fuck you bloody cutie, hell yeah, get in here…Boss wants me to stay I'll just fuck my worries into you huh?" He grabbed Lucys arm hard enough she actually sucked in a sharp breath from the pain of his grasp. She wasn't weak, she handled pain really well, even liked it when she and Gajeel would get rough sometimes, handled her Dragons highest levels of excitement.

But this man reeked of vileness, made her stomach turn, and clearly wanted his touch to inflict pure pain. He yanked her through the door and literally threw her into the house sending her sailing over some furniture and he head hit a table leaving her seeing stars.

She hadn't even had a second to think or try to prevent it, the man was immensely strong and then it hit her. "Tom" had to be "Tom the beast" one of the leaders they were after.

They had planned to leave him for tonight, once the other man was taken out they could set Lyra up and do the same to Tom that they had for most of the people they had taken out so far. The vaporous toxin Droy had extracted from a flower that was indigenous to the area had come in very very handy.

Since Tom was a beast channeling mage his senses were similar to a Dragon Slayers, not quite as keen, but stronger than a normal human. His sense of smell in particular.

It meant that vapor would have a strong effect on him. But they had planned to try to avoid fighting him, he was horrifically strong. There were fighting pits in Darkbay. Slaves were fought against animals and each other and were often used as training dummies by the dark mages of Nightmare.

Tom in particular always used live slaves to train on, delighting in tearing them apart, beating them, breaking their bones and rending their limbs with his beasts.

Lucy could feel blood running down her face from where her head had hit the table, her vision was spotty and when she tried to move her left arm that he had grabbed and used to throw her into the room wouldn't work but twinged with sickening pain that made her sway between wanting to puke or pass out.

Well to hell with that, she grit her teeth and twisted her good arm as the man started toward her, reaching the whip under her skirt she pulled it free and whirled, her magic channeling into it as it snaked out and shot up around the mans neck.

He had to speak to call a beast, she'd had the immense displeasure of watching him a couple of times as he'd killed slaves in the pits. "You can't use your magic if you can't breathe fucker…grab me…disrespect me…you piece of shit you were thinking I was gonna fuck you? I was some slave your pals had already broken so I wouldn't beat your ass for getting out of line?" She snarled.

As soon as he started to reach up with his huge hands to grab the whip Lucy moved, the whip snaked around him like a serpent, clamping his arms to his sides as Lucy pulsed more magic into it, made it burn into his skin she intensified it so much.

The mans eyes started to tear unwillingly as his own clothes started to smolder, the whips making hissing crackling noises and Lucy had it clamp down on him twice as hard as he'd grabbed her arm.

She glanced down at her arm, already bruising, her shoulder was dislocated. "Shit, you stupid Fuck!" She clamped the whip in her teeth, keeping her flow of magic into it strong, and used her free hand to yank the vial in her belt out, managing to pull the cork and jam it under his nose. The whip was sitting across his mouth burning into his lips and he was forced to draw in harsh breaths as Lucy pulsed the magic, causing the whip to shoot sizzling pain through the man and make him suck more air in, deep breaths of the vapor.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the floor, Lucy having to side step him she cursed again, getting dropping the whip from her mouth so she could use it to cork the bottle. Waving her skirt to dissipate the vapors she grabbed up her whip and was yanking it from the unconscious mage, giving him a firm kick in the nuts as she did it out of sheer fury.

"Piece of Nightmare shit." She spat.

"Damn Blondie…." She looked up as Laxus came in, followed a second later by a frantic Gajeel.

Gajeel had already slipped inside the first mans house, the plan was Evergreen would get him inside far enough from to door her attack on him wouldn't be seen from outside since they knew the beast guy was next door.

He heard the exchange outside and was heading back but Evergreen shoved the man inside and he had to get out of the way and turn so her attack wouldn't also catch him.

It had taken precious moments, moments he felt Lucy in pain, felt that pain intensify tremendously, then felt her anger flare up. He couldn't get out of the small house fast enough. When he finally did Laxus was already in the doorway watching Lucy pulling her whip free of the massive beast mage and kick him hard enough in the balls to send his unconscious body sliding a couple of feet for good measure.

"No! Gajeel! Fucking back off and keep it down you Iron fuck!" Laxus hissed when Gajeel let out an enraged snarl at seeing Lucys blood covered face and injured arm. The Iron Dragon lunged for the prone form on the ground, he would finish what his mate had started.

This beast had attacked and injured his mate, death was too good for him at this point. "Let me have him Laxus…we can tell the council he resisted…it wouldn't be a lie." Gajeel growled.

"No, I'm not letting you kill an unconscious asshole who richly deserves a lifetime in a tiny cell." Laxus said firmly.

"I'll let him wake up before I kill him…" Gajeel said darkly. Lucy made a pained noise then and Gajeels attention was instantly fully on her. He shoved Laxus aside and went to her clenching his teeth as he looked over the damage. She had a gash in her forehead over her left eye and from the angle and lack of correct blood flow he knew something was very wrong with her shoulder.

"Fuck…I really will kill him…" Gajeel said softly as Lucy eased carefully into his arms so he could help her get out of the house.

Natsu was carrying the mage that was now stone from the other house and Gajeel heard the rumble come from his fellow Slayer.

While he and Lucy didn't spend as much time together anymore, especially now that she was mated with Gajeel, she was still special to him too, "where's the asshole that did this?" He asked.

Gajeel nodded toward Laxus, who was left to lug out the massive beast mage on his own since Gajeel had to help Lucy and Natsu was carrying the other mage.

"Don't get any ideas Natsu, just like I told Metal Head, Blondie wrapped this one up, he's her kill. You two leave him alone." Laxus snapped.

All three men looked at Lucy then, who was concentrating too much on not throwing up to notice the impressed looks they all gave her.

Cana and Evergreen exchanged knowing looks.

"Nice fucking work Lucy, fitting that piece of work got his ass handed to him by a woman." Cana said quietly. Lucy cast a pained smirk back at the brunette as they all met Droy at the edge of the foliage and headed back to camp.

Once there Wendy got Lucys head and arm set back. She would bruise, and Gajeel had held her down with an infuriated look on his face while Wendy had put her should back into place but Laxus had known exactly what to say to his fellow slayers.

Like it or not, Lucy had taken the man down, his fate was hers to decide, none of them could take that from her unless she said so, and Gajeel had already been refused.

"You should let me handle him Bunny, I won't kill him, just make sure he's really uncomfortable…" He'd said. Lucy had glared at him. "No Gajeel, besides, I already ordered Wendy not to heal him, or his ruptured testicles and bruised penis…" At Gajeels wide eyed look Wendy nodded grimly at him and Lucy smirked "I know where to place a kick." She said.

Gajeel had shaken his head slowly, then leaned down to kiss her "God you're amazing." He breathed. Why his mate beating the shit out of someone turned him on he wasn't sure he wanted to really think to hard about, but glancing over at the still unconscious thoroughly restrained with magic cancelling restraints Beast mage, he could see the burns all over the man from her whip, the deep bruising around his throat…and apparently, there were some serious injuries to his crotch too that Wendy wasn't allowed to help with.

Not that she would anyway. After hearing what the man had done before and seeing what he'd done to Lucy the little wind Slayer didn't feel compelled to help the man at all.

The man awoke briefly some time later, screaming in agony and curling in on himself cussing for a few moments before he passed back out. Everyone had lifted their heads at his scream, watched, then when he'd passed back out, returned to what they were doing. Nobody was going to touch the man until Durnbolt arrived to collect him. Lucy had made it clear he deserved to suffer and none of them cared to argue.

Gajeel smirked, returning his attention to Lucys form cuddled up against his side in their tent. The mans agonized cry satisfied him. His mate was one hell of a fighter…so perfect for him it was uncanny.

Two days later they had Darkbay on high alert. They had the last of the ranked mages in hand, already back with the council. The Rune Knights were ready to move. The would wait until Sunday night for their attack on the town. As soon as they got word that Jellals group had begun their work, they would start theirs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levy chewed at her lip anxiously. It was Valentines day, well, evening now. Heavens Gate was absolutely packed and She was standing while the stylist put the final touches on the costume she wore.

White gauzy fabric clung to her tightly, with sheer bits dangling about her thighs forming a sort of skirt. There were small white feathered wings on her back and a simple enchantment had a halo glowing over her perfectly styled white tresses.

Crystals all over the costume made it shimmer and it was enchanted to glow faintly. Meredy grinned at her, she had just been called in from her work in the dance cages in preparation for the performance.

Madam had already come to wish her luck had told her she'd seen the rehearsals that morning and was just in awe and looking forward to watching, that the club was at full capacity, almost 1200 people in the massive facility would all be watching, even more would be watching outside on large lacrima screens set up for the "street party" going on outside for those not lucky enough to get in.

She could see the team preparing Bickslow but his dark shadowy costume kept him from being easy to see himself. He was on the other side of the stage, they were entering from different places.

He'd told her when she'd said a short time earlier before they had to separate to get ready "No nerves Kitten, if you get worried or scared or lost just look at me, come to me, I can get us back on track and if all else fails just let me lead you."

The music faded and the lights changed and Levy felt her stomach flip. "Ladies and gentleman Heaven's Gate wishes you all a Happy Valentine's Day and would like to show its thanks for your continued patronage with a very special performance by two of our fine dancers! Please enjoy these Angels of Heaven's Gate!" The announcer cried and the music began and Levy moved without thinking,

They had practiced so much, Bickslow had shown just how deep his patience could run, and how talented he really was at coaching. Levy never put a foot wrong.

The story was simple, all about a fallen angel who came to fight an angel, the pair clash at first then fall in love. The dance both erotic and romantic, the music almost haunting.

It didn't really matter how many times they did it, every time Levy slid down his body, pressed her hands against the sides of his firmly muscled leg and ran them up to his hip, every time he pressed their bodies together, made them move, her blood just boiled. It kept her from worrying about the audience.

Every time his mouth came near her ear he gave her a whisper of encouragement, told her she was doing perfectly, he was proud of her and when they finished and she was in his arms and they were kissing she barely heard the crowd go crazy.

The lights blacked down and Bickslow whisked her from the stage. They had to return twice because the crowd wouldn't stop cheering and the Madam ushered them to a balcony overlooking the street where they were greeted by more thunderous applause.

"I feel like I'm wasting your talent Bix." Madam said after they went in and had reached the dressing rooms. "That was incredible, we should have you do performances, maybe twice a month." She smiled. Bix nodded as the stylists buzzed around him removing the costume pieces. Levy was a short distance away having her own costume removed, make up and enchantments dispelled.

"I'd love it." He said with enthusiasm. Madam looked at Levy "and you! A talent right under my nose I never even considered! The crowd loved you, you're so tiny and your legs go on for days!" she stepped close to Bix and Levy saw her whisper something to him, saw him stiffen faintly, just his fists, the rest of him showed no response but Levy knew that was a carefully practiced skill he had.

"Well you two go home and rest up for tomarrow. The carriage will be around about 5 for you to bring you to the estate. My guests are going to LOVE watching you two perform!" She grinned widely then moved over to Levy.

Leaning close she whispered "The couples at the party do love sharing with each other, if you're open to the idea my dear, we could show you and your husband pleasure beyond anything you've ever known. For tonight though, take that man home and fuck his brains out for me, he's earned it."

When she stepped back she smiled at them both "I have a driver waiting to get you home, you two would be recognized leaving so best to leave in a concealed way." She told them.

When they were taken to the large SE car waiting under the club for them they stepped in and Bickslow instantly spotted the cameras mounted in each corner of the ceiling, he glanced to Levy and got her to look and she smiled at him, letting him know she saw them.

Smiling she crawled over into his lap and started kissing him. "Madam seemed happy!" She said, spotting a microphone along the back of the seat behind Bickslow.

"Well you were amazing, not a step wrong the whole time, Gods I'm proud of you." He grinned. They kept semi-making out until the car stopped, sticking to simple endearments here and there and having the driver stop at a building far from their own.

They leaned again a light post kissing until the driver and car were gone then started walking. It was still relatively early, plenty of places were still open so the streets were still fairly busy.

They watched as they went to see if they were followed and sure enough, Bix even recognized the man as one of Shades goons. He steered Levy to a Café that was open all night and they went in, ordering drinks and deserts and sitting and chatting about nothing, careful to keep their topics light, Bix even talking about being excited to start doing performances a couple times a month when the man took a seat across the café from them.

"Go to the bathroom, I'm gonna blow his cover, recognize him, he may give up if I go talk to him." Bix pulled Levy in for a kiss and whispered in her ear.

She smiled "I'll be right back." She announced, rising and heading to the restroom while Bix watched her go then casually looked around the café. The man tried to make himself inconspicuous but it was useless and Bickslow was too good at being friendly.

"Hey!" He stood and went to the mans table, watching the mans eyes fly wide in horror then mask over quickly. "You work security right? I see you around the clubs! Have the night off?" He asked calmly.

The man nodded "Uh…yeah…I live over this way, good coffee here." He said. Bickslow nodded "Yeah we like it too." He agreed. Levy returned after a few minutes and came over "Hey Kitten, this is Greg, he works security at the clubs, he lives out this way too." Bix greeted her.

She gave the man a warm smile "Nice to meet you, I'm Levy, Bixys wife. Honey, I want to take a nice walk before we go home ok? I'm still too wound up after the performance to go home yet."

Bickslow smiled "I thought you said if we got desert you'd be able to relax."

"I was wrong, don't pick on me, I've never done anything like that before and you know it." She pouted and he rolled his eyes grinning at Greg who was genuinely smiling now.

"Guess we're taking a walk, have a good night off man." Bickslow guided Levy out of the Café. Greg remained inside but did take out a com lacrima as they moved out of sight.

Apparently, their little act worked. Whatever had spurred Shade to have them followed home and afterward was satisfied because nobody else was following them. Bickslow ducked down an ally though and called the babies down from where they had been staying well up in the sky.

Stepping onto the totems he had them take them well above sight in the dark sky and carry them back to their part of town.

Once they were safe inside the apartment building they returned to their apartment.

"Gods, that woman wants us to join her and her friends….told me to take you home and fuck you for her…" Levy spat out.

Bickslow nodded "Pretty much what she said to me, shit…good thing we're about done."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levy wouldn't have slept, except between the dancing, the walking they had done afterward, then how late she had kept Bickslow up once they were back all added up to once they had finally completely worn each other out, and crawled exhausted into the bed, she'd been asleep as soon as she had curled herself into Bickslows side.

So when he peeled her out of the blankets before the sun had fully risen she objected but only mildly.

"Come on Kitten, workout then meeting just like always, no rest for the wicked." He'd trailed kisses and few nips over her bare hip then and she'd laughed, pushing him away. She knew better than to ask for a break from the work outs. He never relented on those. Promised he would make exceptions if she was sick or injured but otherwise, he was merciless.

They showed up freshly showered, Levy still running their routine for the performance through her head, on the balcony for breakfast with everyone as usual and Jellal went straight into recounting everything they were doing that day and night.

More than an hour later he drew a breath.

"Once you finish your assigned tasks, meet back right here ready to leave. I've made arrangements all of your bags will be gathered from your apartments and delivered to your homes for you so don't worry about that. Just get your tasks done and meet back here as soon as you finish."

After that they all separated, heading off to get ready.

When the carriage showed up for them Levy climbed inside with Bix and was surprised to see Greg sitting across from them.

"Hi Greg! Did you try that key lime pie at the café I told you about?" Bix asked with a smile. Greg smiled faintly "I ended up buying one and taking it home, it was good." The man admitted. "Right? Best in town I think." Bix decided, then went on about his favorite chocolate spot and candy shop.

Levy had no clue how he did it, she was scared half out of her mind about the night ahead of them but Bix had the guard grinning and laughing the whole ride, making sure she joined them.

"Stage fright? You know this is less of a crowd tonight than at the club last night?" He asked her when she got still and quiet and Greg gave her a funny look.

She blushed, realizing she was acting suspiciously and Bix was having to cover it up for her. "Yeah but this is Madam and Shade and their private party, it just seems more important." She said.

"It is, but I saw you two last night, if you're even half as good tonight everyone will love it." Greg said, accepting stage fright as the reason for Levys odd behavior.

The party was already in full swing when they got there. It wasn't the formal affair they had been to the first time, no, this was almost chaotic. They were told by a servant that the night was all about love and if they needed any special "accommodations" to please let a servant know.

"Oh my God." Levy breathed as they were led to the area near the pool where the stage was set up and the pool house had been converted into dressing rooms.

They were greeted by the same stylists as the night before that went right to work getting them ready and Levy was grateful Bickslow was so calm. His smile never wavered and he met her nervous looks almost every time she looked his way.

"Focus Kitten, stretch, warm up a little, get your mind all the way into what we're doing." He told her "Just like last night, keep your eyes on me, if you get lost come to me and let me lead." She nodded and he kissed her before he was led away to take his spot.

Just like the night before the performance went off with no problems. The crowd was quieter, the stage was smaller, but Levy got through it and the audience applauded brightly. Madam met them again, sending them back out once then when they returned she looked at them both.

"Jewels, you're both jewels. Please stay and enjoy the party, I hope you take me up on the offer, I know a lot of my guests would greatly appreciate your company tonight." With that she hugged them both and the stylists came and took off their costumes and enchantments so they could shower and change.

Levy was working to keep her hands still as she was tying up her hair until the door opened, she almost screamed but thankfully didn't, Bickslow smirking down at her as he slid into the small dressing area.

"Figured you might want company before we head out there." He finished the tie of the headband for her, pulling her to her feet for a long hug.

"Ok Kitten, last dance before home." He smiled and kissed her, held her until she stopped shaking then led her outside.

They made their way carefully around the grounds, stopping whenever guards appeared, leaning against trees and kissing until they would pass. Levy carefully, while Bickslow kept watch, removed the barriers and traps from the gardens to the house.

It wasn't easy there were people randomly in places doing…all sorts of things with each other. The good thing about that thought was they were all plenty distracted.

She had just dispelled the last one, Midnight was coming she saw the wavering distortion that accompanied him when he was moving quickly, when two women appeared.

"Oh! You're the dancing couple! Oh I loved that! Incredible, so beautiful and still so damn sexy! You…oh honey, your husband can move…are you two part of everything? Because he's…just tasty looking." The woman asked hopefully. Clearly, she to know if they were in with what everyone else was doing.

With Midnight close by trying to get past them un-noticed and the women needing to be focused on something other than the house Midnight was trying to get to behind Levy and Bickslow Levy actually moved before Bickslow did.

"You didn't even get to see…" She pulled at the front of his shirt starting to open the buttons. That did it, the women were riveted and Levy could look over Bockslows shoulder and watch Midnight pass.

She tried to be slow but her fingers shook, Midnight would only need just a few minutes…

Bickslow caught her hand and smiled, winked at her, he knew what she was doing and why. "I work at Devils Gate Kitten, Let me…"

She hated it, her mind raced for a script she could use that would knock the women out but if she did that and anyone came across them everything would go to hell. Bickslow stepped into strip tease mode though and Levy moved so she could keep an eye out for Midnight.

Positioning herself she tried not to watch what Bickslow had to do, told herself it was distraction, Midnight wouldn't waste time, he needed every second he was taking.

The women stepped right up to him, Midnight probably could have set the house on fire now and they wouldn't have noticed. It turned into one of those moments when time itself seemed to move too slowly, at least for Levy.

Throwing Bickslow to the wolves basically so Midnight could get in and out.

The women were all over Bix, and he stayed busy keeping them entertained, but not letting them have all that they wanted. He had honestly gotten very good at that stuck at the club. Touches, kisses, letting them handle only what was above his belt while still moving against them, pulling them to him with his thigh between their legs and lifting his leg so they got some hard friction out of the movement.

It cost him little, but gave them a lot and definitely made them happy. It was enough too. Though it was only minutes it felt like hours Levy listened to those women faun over the man who was honestly her husband. God she loved to think of him that way too. She wanted to attack the women, beat them into the ground, but instead she waited until she saw Midnight hurry back away.

That was it, the end of their task here, to get in and out with the documents they needed and Midnight phased enough to give her a thumbs up and heft a thick stack to show her before he hurried away. Back to the fence line, over the fence, and away.

"As tempting as fully sharing him is, I think we should go honey, if these lovely women want to see more…there's always the Club on Tuesday…" Levy said then.

Bickslow caught hands and guided them away from him, Levy grabbed up his shirt while he assured the tow bitterly disappointed women he had to leave them wanting more, he'd be at the Club Tuesday.

Then he followed Levy as she led him away back into the gardens. They retreated as far as they could, Levy laying down barriers and replacing a couple traps while Bickslow called the babies down and again left the complex via the night sky, this time carrying Levy who clung to him and tried not to cry yet, the night wasn't over, there was one task left.

As soon as they got back into town they angled down, dropping in behind the Devils Gate for Men. Levy broke the lock on the back door so they could get through it, laying both a trap and a barrier down through the whole hallway they passed through until Meredy met them.

"Cobra has her, he had to knock her out, 7 of the 15 security guards are down, Cobra poisoned them, I've finished my set and Sorano is almost done with hers." Meredy said in a rush.

Levy nodded, going to work laying traps everywhere. She was nearly done and had stepped near a corner when a sharp pain ran through her side and she nearly dropped her light pen.

Looking up she saw a guard approaching, a big one, glaring at her, and she realized he'd hit her with something. She staggered back, a weird sensation spreading through her and Bickslow was there, eyes flying wide as Levy staggered back and fell. He had to lunge forward to keep her from hitting the floor.

"Close your eyes Meredy." He snapped, the woman didn't argue and Bickslow fixed his gaze on the approaching man just as his hand was lifting to do something.

The man froze, eyes suddenly glazing over he walked to Levy, reached down and pulled a small vial out of his jacket and placed it to her lips, pouring the odd looking liquid into her mouth. "Swallow Levy, he put a toxin into you he's giving you the antidote." Bickslow said softly, his eyes were only faintly glowing not even filling the dark hallway with light.

Levy choked on the fluid, shaking too hard to get it in right and her battle to stay conscious was one she was losing fast. The man placed his hand to his own chest and started convulsing, finally falling over and laying on the ground twitching.

Bix closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over them briefly. Clutching Levy to him as she shook still, she couldn't see, couldn't feel anything, she was lost to whatever the toxin had been right now, the antidote wasn't working fast enough to prevent what was happening.

Cobra appeared, Sorano right behind him, he had the unconscious girl over his shoulder. He looked at Bix then Levy and the man on the floor. "I can get the rest of it out of her, we have to get out of here now." The slayer said firmly.

They rushed out the back door, without Levy they couldn't place the final barrier they had planned to but what she had done hopefully would slow any pursuit enough they could get clear.

The race through back allys, Bickslows totems working double time to help them clear fences and walls while Cobra carried the singer and Bickslow carried Levy.

They were nearly to their goal when they heard alarms going off but they didn't slow down and raced into the building and up through it to the balcony.

Cobra handed the singer to Jellal as Bix laid Levy down on one of the outdoor couches. Cobra was there and he tore open the side of Levys shirt without a seconds hesitation and dug a claw into her flesh, ignoring Bickslows hard look.

"Relax Doll boy, I have to get access to where the poison went in. Fuckin piece of crap second rate shit too. Moron didn't even have the antidote mixed right, if he'd poisoned himself he'd still have died…" The Slayer scoffed, then gave Bickslow a look, remembering the man had been dead on the floor when he'd gone through and he'd smelled the reek of the pitifully managed poison.

"Now keep calm, I have to take some of the shit in…" Cobra told him, he'd pulled the toxin all to the spot where his claw was in Levys side, now he bent down and closed his mouth over the spot, pulling it into himself.

"Gah…nasty." He rubbed blood from his mouth and stood up for a moment, letting his body convert the toxin, produce the right antidote tehn he bent back down, covered Levys mouth with his own, pinched her nose shut and pushed a red vapor into her right from his lungs.

"You'll need to hold her, she's going to shake, maybe even have a convulsion or two while that goes through her." Cobra warned and Bickslow moved quickly, lifting Levys small form into his lap and holding her against his body firmly.

They waited just a little while longer finally Durnbolt appeared.

"The other team is moving, raids are happening now on the warehouses, clubs and mansion here. You're aerial right? They could really use you." He said looking at Bickslow. Jellal stood, "No, I'll go, me and Erza. The rest of you head for the train station and get home. Cobra, I trust you to make sure Levy is clear and safe and to handle the woman until we all get back to the Guild allright?"

Cobra nodded, watching Bickslow hold the shaking Levy to himself.

Juvia stood "I would like to go as well, they are a shoreline town, I can help a lot." She said firmly. Gray stood beside her and Durnbolt nodded "allright, most I can take at once is four anyway, grab on."

Gajeel side stepped the flying body as it snapped free of Lucys whip. Shoulder bandaged up or not, she had refused to sit this out and Gajeel had stepped in and told Laxus he'd stay with her but to let her fight.

Lucy had been so happy with him he would probably be waking up to her between his legs a lot, or at least that's what she'd said, he sure wouldn't mind that at all.

Regular blowjobs or not though he would have stood up for her right to be involved. After all they had been through to this point, sitting out at the very end wouldn't be right.

Lucy shouted a "sorry" to Gajeel, with her shoulder bandaged tightly along with her arm to prevent her from using it she was a little off balance. She'd have to take more care with where she flung dark mages.

Loke was close by, he and Gajeel flanking Lucy while Virgo was out in the field making dark mages fall into holes and undermining the support structures of all of the buildings.

Darkbay was aflame, Natsu was out there somewhere finally off his leash and taking a months worth of frustration out on the dark mages and slave traders unlucky enough not to have been already rounded up during the weeks prior.

When the knights had run in, Lahar had told Fairy Tail to just level the place and anyone they encountered at this point. If they could be safely rendered unconscious and restrained until transport could be worked out, that was great, if not, the council didn't want anyone escaping.

Droy had then taken up the job of ensnaring any mages his team cast aside in vines, Lahar hadn't seemed impressed but had agreed the idea worked.

The battle was pitched for nearly four hours, intense for mages whos magic supplies decidedly did not replenish as quickly as they dropped.

Lucy backed up against Gajeels back panting, Loke was close to them. She had been forced to recall Virgo, getting too low on magic to keep her out. They had been forced back toward the end of the town, facing down about 30 dark mages, two of which hit hard as hell, one with fire, one with some soft of pain magic that even brought Gajeel to one knee just a few minutes ago until Loke had blasted the man back so his contact was broken.

He had to get these little filament looking lines into the target for his magic to have any effect, and fortunately he had to be fairly close to do that. Lucys whip reached farther and he couldn't get past it.

When any of them got too close Gajeel got them, but they had to get past Lucys whip and Loke first. Still the trio had been forced back farther and farther from the main group.

Gajeel was scanning the sandy ground, it was dark enough, fire was high enough there were thick clear shadows, he could work with it, but he'd have to leave Lucy undefended to go on the attack, Even if he nailed the filament guy the fire mage could get in on Lucy without Gajeel there to shield her.

The other mages just weren't strong enough to do much damage, they were mean, but not what Gajeel considered much of a challenge, that was what made Dark Guilds weak, they favored nastiness over quality, had to take members that weren't much good to bolster their ranks. Left them at a disadvantage when they came up against mages that were actually decently strong.

"You're out of options here big guy…we're gonna kill you then fuck that chick of yours to death before we go back and help finish off your friends." The filament mage taunted. Gajeel rumbled a low growl out, smiling so all of his fangs glittered in the firelight.

"More likely she'll be cutting off all your nuts to add em to the necklace she started with that one guys nuts…who was that, yeah Tom, Tom the beast, you put his nuts on a necklace didn't you Bunny?" He asked.

Lucy grinned "Earrings handsome, I don't know about these guys, their nuts might all together give me enough for a bracelet…maybe." She scoffed.

As the men all blanched or looked infuriated, Gajeel smirked "God I love you." He said in a lower voice just for her.


	23. Chapter 23 Weddings and Foxes and Mira

A/N smaller chapter, like I told a few people who mentioned cutting things where I did, the last one got huge and I was feeling self conscious about that, so here's the rest. Thank you everyone! Let me know what you think, as always I love hearing from you!...Read on...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The ride home on the train wasn't anything Bickslow would ever care to remember. Levy got sick, her body still dealing with the toxins as Cobras antidote tore through her a fever rose steadily and Meredy and Sorano were taking turns bringing ice to help keep it in check.

They had called ahead, Master had Porlyusica at the Guild waiting to take Levy into her care but two hours felt like two days. Bix didn't even care Levy had gotten sick on him, he removed the shirt and tossed it into a plastic bag Meredy handed him. He had a sweat jacket on anyway so he just zipped it up and continued to hold her and change the ice out in the towel on her head when it melted.

The babies could fly a hell of a lot faster than anyone could run so Bickslow left their friends behind and flew to the guild with Levy cradled in his arms. As soon as he burst through the doors the master was there, walking alongside him as she carried her to the infirmary and Porlyusica.

He told her everything Cobra had told him about the poison and the antidote and she nodded curtly, glancing at the ring on his finger than the rings on Levy.

"I didn't think any of you youngsters had grown up so much. Since you're married, I won't throw you out like I would anyone else, just keep quiet so I can work and don't ask questions." She said, Bickslow nodded, the old woman had thrown him out enough times he knew she wasn't lying or kidding.

He wasn't terrified anymore, that he had been while running through Hargeon with her shaking and convulsing in his arms. He'd reached afraid then moved back up to borderline terrified on the train.

Levys skin was too pale, grayish, and she was sweating from her fever. "The toxin attacked a lot of organs at once, it sounds like the initial antidote given wasn't correctly mixed so it acted almost like more poison and strengthened the toxins effect and hold. The Poison Slayers antidote is working, it's just taking time. If I could get more of it…" Porlyusica was saying, Cobra came in right then, carrying the still unconscious fox mage they had rescued.

"Ah, perfect, I don't suppose you could provide me with more of the antidote for this could you?" The old woman asked. Cobra looked up from the Fox mage and nodded "Yeah, no problem, it's still heavy in my blood. You can take it that way or I can breathe it into her." He offered.

"Both, give her another full breath then I'll take some blood and see what I can do from there. Whats the story with the Joyan girl? Am I supposed to be helping her too?" She asked frowning. Cobra glanced over "No, we just rescued her, a man was keeping her as a slave for years. She just knocked out so she wouldn't pitch a fit while we got her out of there." He told her.

The Dragon Slayer pulled in a deep breath and held it for a moment then bent over Levy, again sealing his mouth over hers, holding her nose and then breathing into her.

Bickslow saw the dark red vapor linger around her lips for a moment then it was gone and Cobra was holding an arm out while Porlyusica slid a needle into him.

"Get comfortable little hubby, your wife will probably be out for a while, you might want to get something to eat while I'm taking care of this." Porlyusica said, not looking at Bickslow. Cobra nodded to him and Bix sighed, leaning over to kiss Levys fevered forehead before heading downstairs.

Levy couldn't be in more capable care and while Porlyusica was working it was better he was out of the way anyway.

Mira looked up at him with worried frown "How is she?"

"She's got a fever, they're putting more antidote into her right now. Can I get a nice big coffee Mira?" He asked. Mira nodded stepping away and returning a couple minutes later with a tall disposable cup.

"How did it go?" She asked. Bockslow glanced toward the staircase that led up to the infirmary but sat down and took a sip of the coffee "Pretty well considering. I don't honestly know exactly because it wasn't over when we left, we just came back to get Levy and the Fox mage out of there." He told her.

"I saw Cobra carry a woman in, who is she?" Mira actually set the glass she was polishing down, too interested in finding out all she could about her guildmates to worry about her usual obsession.

"She was a slave, the asshole that ran the soul trade down there had her for years, raped her, beat her, kept her isolated and they made her sing and strip at the club. We don't know much, she seems to be from Joya. Her stage name was Vixen but we don't know her real name." Bix said.

It was then that he lifted the coffee cup to his mouth and Miras eyes flew wide. As soon as he put the cup down she snatched his hand almost making him knock the cup flying.

"Bickslow Pradesh! What is this?!" She demanded, fingers pushing on the wedding ring. He sighed, he hadn't even thought about this, Mira didn't know about he and Levys cover, or that they had decided to make it permanent.

"Levy and I got married for our cover down in Hargeon…and uh…well, she hasn't picked a date yet but we're…gonna make it permanent, I should probably take this off till then, been wearing it for a month, forgot I had it on." He admitted. No point being dishonest about it, he wanted the guild to know, and while he'd planned to tell everyone with Levy, well, he wasn't going to hide it, he was too damn happy about it.

Mira squealed and lunged over the bar to hug him, this time the coffee cup did go flying.

"I'm so happy for you too! Oh Levy has to let Max and I help plan the wedding! Oh my God you two will have the cutest babies!" The woman cleaned up the coffee and had a fresh cup in his hand in moments and Bickslow took her distraction getting the rest of the mess sorted out to steal away and return to the infirmary.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy grit her teeth, her magic was terribly low, she was bleeding from several wounds now and she knew that while Gajeel was doing better than she was, he was getting worn down as well.

Their strategy had turned into Lucy focusing on keeping the filament mage away and Gajeel dealing with shielding them from ranged attacks. Loke blasted away mages that tried to get behind them and they kept edging themselves farther from the town. Lucy was hoping to get near water, if she could summon Aquarius, she could end this quickly since the mermaid could wipe the mages away in a single attack. Sweep them out into the water and drown them if necessary too, and Lucy was really feeling it was necessary.

"Man…I am tired of this shit…I am going to hurt you so bad girlie, soon as we get your boyfriends down…" The filament mage snarled. Lucy actually rolled her eyes, the threats were old, it wasn't even fun to taunt them back anymore.

"You know, if you're tired there are nice beds in the prison we're sending you to, seriously, this is getting so damn boring, just give up already." She said lightly.

"Us? We're not the ones outnumbered sweetheart, and all this fighting has me horny so I ain't walkin away till I've had a turn on you." The fire mage shot back.

"You may want to count again." A voice came from Lucys left in the darkness and suddenly ice lances were flying, impaling the fire mage and causing the others to leap back right into a rushing wave of water that came in from the ocean and curled around all of the mages that had jumped back, pulling them screaming out to sea. Lucy smiled watching it, she knew it was a good idea.

The fight turned within minutes then, Erza running in and Jellal right behind her. The requip mage leapt at the filament mage before Lucy could scream a warning though and silky filaments shot from the mans hands into Erzas body and the redhead shrieked in pain crashing to the ground and writhing in agony but not for long.

Gajeel had been wanting to get his hands on that filament fuck badly, more and more with every disgusting thing he said to Lucy. He lunged in and his Iron sword ended the filament mage, he wasn't playing around with stopping the man, after those threats to Lucy Gajeel was only interested in ending him.

Erza pulled herself up, brushing the filaments from her, she gave Gajeel only a mildly interested look and a nod of thanks then rushed off to engage a trio trying to run.

"We really would rather not kill…" Durnbolt began but when Gajeel snapped his head around to glare at him the man broke off what he was saying, watching the Dragon Slayer wrap his arms protectively around a battered and bleeding Lucy and not missing the low rumble that came from him.

As soon as Dirnbolt walked past them to catch up with the others who were now running down the last of the fleeing mages Gajeel started helping Lucy walk back, Loke looking at his key holder with concern but meeting Gajeels determined eyes he nodded "Princess I'll leave you now so I won't be draining any more of your magic." He said.

"Thank you Loke, you did a great job." She told him and he was gone. As they were passing the fire mage who was laying moaning on the ground Gajeel only glanced at him, lifting a hand briefly to impale the man more strategically than the melting ice lances, as far as the Iron Dragon was concerned, neither the Fire nor the Filament mages needed to breathe anymore after threatening his mate.

"I think Nightmare isn't going to be strong enough to reform any alliances now." Lucy said quietly. Gajeel smiled darkly "No, once word gets out they've been weakened this badly, other dark guilds are going to come in to finish them off if the council doesn't do it, Nightmare is finished." He agreed.

"I want to go home." Lucy sighed, Gajeel hugged her to his side "Me too Bunny, lets get back to the others so we can get the fuck out of here."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cobra was glaring at Porlyusica, it did him little good, the woman didn't even flinch and he could swear she looked meaner than him in the first place. "She needs to have women around her, she tolerates you really well, and that script mages husband because he speaks her language but being alone with you will not work for her, she would see it like trading one owner for another and you know it." The old woman sneered at him.

They had been at each others throats ever since Vixen had awakened screeching, frantically trying to get away from everyone until Bickslow, who was still sitting by Levy across from where the girl had been laying has started talking to her in Joyan.

Hearing her native tongue calmly spoken with only a slight accent had made her stop, she still stood at the head of the bed, pressed against the wall wide eyed, but she quieted and actually answered Bix after a few minutes.

Cobra, who had been learning Joyan as quickly as possible over the last month had actually understood a lot of what they said.

Bickslow had told her she was safe, Shade was dead, the clubs were shut down and she had been brought to safety far from Hargeon.

After a few minutes she had looked around, narrowing her eyes at Cobra "Why is club security here then? You…you danced I saw you…with that woman in the bed." She said, her voice in Joyan was soft but more certain than it was when she spoke common.

"I killed Shade, and got you out of the club." Cobra said, he was sure his Joyan sounded rough but he had to speak up, let her know he understood her.

The yellow eyes widened on him but returned to Bickslow.

"He's one of us, we were there to ruin Nightmare, take down Shade and Madam Mantis, and that's what we did." Bickslow told her.

She slid down the wall, sitting on the back of the headboard to the little bed."It is not enough, there is more of Nightmare well away from Hargeon." She said quietly.

"No, while we were taking down Shade, others from our guild were taking down Darkbay. Nightmare is finished." Cobra said firmly.

Her eyes were wide and held a faint but fleeting glimmer of hope for a moment as she met his but it was gone, and he saw the veil fall, her expression blank, he knew that look, he still saw it in the mirror a lot."

"What will you do with me?" She asked quietly, this time in common, her voice had a lilting accent when she spoke it, and sounded emotionless, hopeless.

"That is up to you child." A warm voice joined in then and Cobra glanced over to watch the Master enter the room.

"You were brought here so that you would not be left homeless with nobody to help you when everything happened, Cobra here insisted that it would be terrible to leave you behind to face it all alone."

She looked at the Master and asked with no emotion "So what fates do I get to choose from, am I to select a new owner? Cobra maybe? You?"

Cobra shook his head "No, you're free. You're welcome to stay here, we'll help you get on your feet, or you can go, I'll get you passage back to Joya if you want to go back."

He didn't want her to leave, knew she'd been through hell and facing the world alone after so many years as a slave, he'd been through that himself, was still going through it, sometimes his freedom almost frightened him. He had hated his chains, but they had been familiar.

He hadn't really started to feel free until Crime Sorciere, and more so with Fairy Tail, his own apartment, a place to call home.

He knew he and the others from the Tower would be able to help this woman find her feet, knew and appreciated what having support did to make things go so much better.

"No, I can not go back to Joya…" She said quietly.

"Then you can stay here, we have members who have been through things similar to what you have, like Cobra, we are like a family here, everyone is supportive of each other, loyal. You would be safe, protected, and would get whatever help you needed to decide what you would like to do with your freedom. No owners, never again child."

She stared long and hard at the master, Cobra watched the little red ears at the top of her head flick slightly, she was so different, exotic looking with her fox ears, yellow eyes, and the fluffy tail that's white tip was flicking slightly back and forth as she thought.

Part animal, but mostly woman, curvy, with tan skin and almond shaped eyes, full lips and a small nose, she was stunning really.

"I…do not know what to do…" She admitted.

Levy stirred then, and Bickslow turned his attention fully to her, forgetting all about the fox woman as soon as those hazel eyes blinked up at him in hazy confusion.

"B…Bix?" She croaked. He smiled warmly at her "Hey Kitten, how do you feel?" He asked softly.

Levy blinked, taking an inventory of herself, she felt sluggish, heavy and weak. "Like I was hit by some jerk at the club…where…are we back at…" She looked wide eyed now at Makarov who had come closer.

"You're safe at the guild Levy. Porlyusica and Cobra saw to fighting the poison that was injected into you. Bickslow hasn't left your side, not that that should surprise you." Makarov smiled at the Seith Mage but Bickslow wasn't watching him, he was pushing Levys hair back from her face.

She sat up slowly, gratefully accepting Bicklows help and giving him a hopeful look that had the man up and sliding onto the bed beside her without a word so she could cuddle into his side as he sat back against the headboard of the bed and put an arm around her.

Once she was comfortable her eyes flew wide again seeing the fox woman perched on the headboard of the bed across the isle from her own watching them quietly.

"Oh thank God you're safe…I…I didn't get to see…how long have I been out?" Levy asked looking up at Bickslow. "2 days Kitten, our friend over there woke up just a little bit ago herself."

The woman cocked her head "Friend?"

"He just means it as a friendly reference, I'm sure we would all love to become friends, but we all know you need time." Levy said in Joyan then, assuming the woman didn't understand how Bickslow meant the common word.

"You speak Joyan too? I…I'm not sure what to do now." She answered back in Joyan.

"You're welcome to stay with us until you decide, we have a big house, plenty of rooms, you could have all the time you needed." Levy offered warmly.

The Fox woman blinked "With you…and…him? Is he…your lover?" She asked.

Levy smiled "Husband." Levy got the Joyan term pretty close to what Bickslow was to her, it left no doubt that she and Bickslow were a couple and that the Fox woman would be safe from Bickslow if she chose to stay with them because in Joyan, "Husband" meant pretty much the same as a Mated Dragon Slayer, a holy union that was never broken or disrespected.

The Fox woman nodded "you would open your home to a stranger?" She asked.

"An honored guest we would take under our protection as a sister." Bickslow replied then.

Joyan culture held strong traditions surrounding guests, marriage, honor and loyalty. There was no divorce in Joya, adultery was a capital offense punishable by death and once bonded, you did not "give up" on your mate. It was a total and complete lifetime commitment.

It was acceptable for single people to stay with married couples, they would take in the single person as an honored guest under the same protection as a family member. Sometimes guests so taken in would stay for years and actually become parts of the family for life. Joya held family in the highest regard.

So Bickslows offer, made in Joyan after Levys hit home with the Fox Woman who almost smiled.

"I…accept." She lowered her head then and Bickslow and Levy smiled. Bickslow caught Cobras look and leaned down "Talk with her Kitten, I need to talk with Cobra and the Master." He whispered, pretty sure that with those fox ears the woman probably heard him but it made sense for him to discuss things with the other men.

Giving Cobra and Master sharp looks Bickslow left the infirmary, Master moved ahead of him and the two men followed him into his office.

"Ok, Joyan culture encourages single people to live under the protection and guidance of married couples so she's comfortable with that. We have plenty of space so it's not an issue at all. I saw you looking a little unhappy about it Cobra, I know you're really wanting to help the girl, so how bout you stay with us too until she's settled and ready to get her own place or whatever she finally decides to do?" Bickslow said it all as he took a seat across from the master who smiled widely at the idea.

"I think that would be best, Cobra will have an insight into what the girl will need as she recovers from her captivity and you three all speak her language so it will be easiest for her to be comfortable and trust you." Makarov nodded "Is that agreeable with you Cobra?"

The Poison Slayer looked between the two men before him and finally nodded, he hadn't expected anyone to consider his feelings in all of this, he cast a grateful glance at Bickslow, leave it to his crazy friend to pick it up though that he wanted to be involved and come up with a way to make it happen.

"Yeah, that'll work, I'll go with you to take her and Levy home then go get some of my things." He said. Makarov grinned again "Excellent, then as soon as Levy is ready you can all get home. I expect Laxus' group to be back some time late next week, pretty soon we will all be able to get back to life as usual."

Bix and Cobra rose then and left to go get Levy and the Fox woman, whos real name they still had yet to learn Cobra realized, something he mentioned to Bickslow as they were climbing the stairs to the infirmary.

When they got to the room the Fox mage was sitting at the foot of Levys bed and was genuinely smiling at the smaller woman before her.

"I have never been able to select my own clothing…I would like that." She was saying. Levy looked up when Bix and Cobra entered and moved to stand, the Fox mage quick to her side to help her.

"Nola and I are going shopping tomarrow, she needs clothes and I want to look at gowns." Levy announced.

Bickslow eyed her a little doubtfully as she leaned on the Fox mage, "You sure you'll be up to it? You've been pretty sick Kitten." He pointed out.

Levy waved a hand "I'll be fine, besides, you two will come along and carry everything so I won't strain myself." She smiled wickedly and Bickslow sighed, looking at Cobra "We have been voluntold." He chuckled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was official, there was just nowhere in Earthland Lucy was happier to be than Magnolia. Especially her own home, in her own big bathtub leaning back against her Dragon, enjoying his hands working shampoo into her hair.

The lagoon had been nice, better than nothing, but oh God how she had missed hot water.

Everything ached, she was going to have some scars, but they were home. Lily had already gleefully gone to his "Cat cave" upstairs and she and Gajeel were cleaning up before she planned to take up residence in their massive bed and stay there for a while.

She closed her eyes and Gajeel dipped a cup into the steaming water and poured water over her hair to rinse it out then started working in her conditioner. "Have I said how happy I am to be home?" She moaned.

Gajeel smiled, he was thoroughly enjoying his task, and while he enjoyed fights, enjoyed hunts and being outdoors, he was damned glad to be home himself, he was looking forward to crawling into bed with Lucy, curling up under the blankets and sleeping for a damn week.

They had been paid a lot. Replenished the bank account and then some. The council was more than thrilled with how things had turned out, but even that was less important right now than being in their home, safe and well if a little bruised and battered together.

When they finished he pulled Lucy to him in the bed and the pair cuddled into each other all but vanishing under the blankets and pillows, asleep in moments.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was another week before everyone who had been on the missions against Nightmare started showing up at the guild. All together two months had passed since they had left and the Guild was happy to have everyone back again.

In their absence, the Valentines festival had been a huge success, Max and Mira had seen Eros, who had told Mira she had repaid her debt and promised fine things if they held it again the following year.

The addition of the strange Fox mage who accompanied Bickslow, Levy and Cobra to the guild hall didn't go unnoticed. Everyone was friendly, but the woman seemed so distant. She was never rude, but she barely spoke, staying near Levy, Cobra or Bickslow.

Nola was her name, Levy had learned it easily enough, and while the woman was kind, she seemed lost, and confused.

The Fox mage had no idea what to do with what the Fairy Tail wizards had given her. She had resigned herself to her life as a slave, prayed and dreamed of being free of Shade but beyond that one step of freedom, she had never formed any ideas with what to do with herself if she ever got it.

Freedom had seemed impossible, Shade and Madam had told her it was, that she would die under their ownership, when Shade finally tired of her and her voice gave out they would take her to the pits to be raped to death by the men in Darkbay.

So she had worked to stay healthy, been careful of her voice, and the only time she had tried to change anything by adding some of her magic, that she wished so dearly to be able to learn to use, to her act on stage, she had been beaten, raped repeatedly and left chained to a wall overnight as punishment. So even her magic, aside from minor changes to her appearance at Shades whims, was off limits to her, she didn't know how to use it.

She liked Levy a great deal, the little woman was kind and warm and easy to be around. Her husband was fun, always smiling, making people laugh, and he was very good to Levy, she saw that clearly.

Cobra fascinated her and had become the only one she really talked to about her enslavement. He seemed to know whenever she was having a nightmare, he came to her every time, careful with how he woke her, seeming to know and understand that if he tried to hold her it only made it all worse.

When she would wake screaming and thrashing he would be there, would have the lights all on quickly so she could see where she was and he would sit by her bed and talk with her, listen to her. His Joyan was getting better, and they switched back and forth between the two languages a lot.

He was a quiet man, and bore a lot of scars from his own time as a slave. He told her about some of it, so she knew just how well he understood what she was going through. Meredy and Sorano, Erza , Midnight and Jellal, they all knew, and she was amazed so many former slaves had shed their chains and joined Fairy Tail.

It was Cobra who started asking her about her magic, and she was reluctant to talk about it, it hurt her and she was ashamed of how little she knew about it. She had been taken from her town in Joya when she was 7, her town burned to the ground by slavers, nought and sold until Shade bought her at 14.

Until then she had pretty much done manual labor, cleaned, served meals and such. But when Shade bought her she became a whore. He started raping her the same day he bought her, did horrible things to her body, and as she had grown bigger, her breasts and hips filling out, her body becoming that of a woman, he'd become viciously jealous of her.

He'd thrilled in torturing her, sex was pain, misery, all about suffering and enduring. She'd hated her own body for how it had grown, made Shade lust after her more. She was kept pumped full of drugs to prevent pregnancy, and keep her placid, her slave collar changed out for one that suppressed the use of magic.

She'd never been allowed to look fully human, though she was capable of it, Shade had liked her ears and tail too much. Now though she didn't sport them, and while she still had a distinctly exotic look to her, she enjoyed having nobody really stare when she went by.

She enjoyed even more being able to go for walks on her own, no guards, only company when she wanted it and she learned her way around Magnolia. It was a much quieter place than Hargeon, fewer dark areas.

Levy, Meredy, Sorano and a few other women from the Guild went shopping with her and she actually had fun, delighting in selecting clothes for herself after she had insisted on repaying Levy, who said as soon as she was able to start going on jobs she could do that.

Mira, Max and Levy along with Lucy and Cana were planning a wedding, while Levy and Bickslow were already married, apparently, they had not been able to enjoy a ceremony, and Nola got to watch and learn as the Fioran women went about planning a Fioran wedding, and more than that, a Fairy Tail wedding.

Levy narrowed her eyes at Mira, looking over the expanse of catalogs and books before her. "I want silk Mira, I'm not kidding, I decided right after Bickslow proposed I was getting a silk gown." She said firmly.

"But Levy! Taffeta and Satin shines and glows!" Mira said a little too loudly. Levy sighed "Please Mira, let me worry about the dress…please." The script mage twisted blue locks around her fingers anxiously. She loved Mira, and was so grateful the woman and her boyfriend were helping with her planning, but she was about to throttle her.

"Ok, I'd say it's time to step away from the catalogs." Warm arms slid around her and she leaned back into a hard chest gratefully. "I'm taking Levy to Crocus to the designers themselves Mira, so she can be fitted and all that." Bix said diplomatically, not quite stepping between the two steaming women but trying to gain peace without getting killed.

Miras eyes widened "Oh that's a wonderful idea!" The barmaid lit up and Levy reached down to grab Bickslows hand and squeeze it in silent thanks.

"Yeah, so, we're leaving tomarrow for Crocus, but if you can keep on the decorations and coordinate with my Dad, we would be really grateful." He offered his Dad, knowing Mira and Max both were very excited about meeting the Ambassador. Max wanted to add the man to his contacts list so badly he couldn't stand it and now that he had Mira firmly entrenched in the world of guild marketing and publicity, she did too.

Mira leapt on the chance "Oh yes! I'd be thrilled thank you!"

Bix pulled Levy from the barstool she was perched on and started walking her away. "So, Cobra and Nola are doing fine now, Nola is even looking at apartments this week with him and Meredy and I'm beyond ready for some alone time with you, I have a plan." He smiled at her and sat on the edge of an unoccupied table while she faced him and stepped up to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

He was free of the long hair just as she was free of the white since Lucy had come back. At Levys request he had gone back to the first undercover look and not returned to the mohawk under only mild protest.

So she had locks of dark blue hair to push from his eyes when he looked down at her. "Two weeks, you and me with our other favorite couple, at a resort in the mountains. We stop and get your dress picked out in Crocus on the way there. What do you say? It's a spa by the way…massages, hot springs…really big beds…"

He was smiling wickedly now and Levy grinned "Other favorite couple meaning…"

"Lucy and Gajeel. They're wanting a little get away while their roof is replaced because of something Lily was trying to build apparently caving in a section." Bickslow snickered.

Levys eyes widened with excitement. As happy as she was to get home a few weeks ago she was beyond ready for a vacation after weeks of helping Nola get settled, dealing with waking up to the poor womans screams at night and then all the wedding plans. She was frazzled and felt like she hadn't had much time alone with Bickslow at all since they had been back.

"There's even a little job to do there, we can handle the dress, a vacation and a job all in one trip." Levy reached up to kiss him "I'm sold, when do we leave?"

Bickslow grinned "Go pack, we leave in three hours, I'll tell Gajeel we're on."

Levy squeaked in surprise, got pulled in by Bix for one more kiss before he let her go and she dashed out of the guild to go home and pack while Bickslow turned and gave Gajeel, who was standing by the bar a thumbs up.

Gajeel smiled and headed for the door, Lucy was already packing, they were going to go with or without Bickslow and Levy but the job would be a lot easier with the other couple along. Lucy had learned about this place from some women at the bookstore.

It was nestled in the mountains, a couples resort called "The Overlook" that was so big it was classified as a town by the kingdom. It sat above a mountain lake north of Crocus and this time of year there would be skiing, ice fishing, sledding and ice skating in addition to all of the resorts activities.

He had to smile, last year at this same time he had been planning for another lonely miserable mating season, this year, he would be relaxing at a resort with his mate and would never have to use his cabin for a mating season again unless he and Lucy wanted to get away from things for a bit.

He wasn't worried about the job. Locals complaining about strange noises, some missing livestock and damage to a few abandoned buildings outside the town. It was probably some animal of some sort they could take care of the first day and then relax.

Hell of a lot more normal than dealing with a damn dark guild for more than a month while living in a fucking jungle. He'd be fucking Lucy in a big comfortable bed in a luxurious resort and get to hunt down some animals, close to heaven in his book.


	24. Chapter 24 Overlook Resort

A/N some fluff, some bridging. I wont waste time with this note, Love all of you and hope you continue to enjoy this piece!...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Crocus was a city that never rested, the capital was a sea of people, stores, shops, restaurants, hotels, everything you could imagine. Lucy and Levy took off as soon as the train pulled in and left Bickslow and Gajeel behind. They would meet back up at the hotel for dinner, the women would hit the dress shops and Bix and Gajeel would get their Tuxedos.

Unknown to the women, both men already had their tuxedos sorted out. Gajeel had three of them since he liked to dress up when he played his guitar, and Bickslow had one from a party Freeds family had invited the Raijinshuu to two years ago, custom made, he and Laxus had gone to Freeds family tailor for them, Bickslow had tried it on and it still fit him like a glove. Levy would love it, the silk dress shirt in particular.

"Nervous?" Gajeel asked him as they headed to a sports shop they both wanted to check out. "About getting married you mean?" Bix smiled, Gajeel nodded and the Sieth mage grinned.

"No, not in the slightest, it feels too right. Were you nervous about making Lucy your mate?" He shot back.

The Dragon Slayer smirked "Nope, it felt right…and I mean it felt really right."

Laughing the two stepped into the Sporting goods store. Bickslow was eager about some new trainers and compression gear, Gajeel wanted to see what they had in boots and camping gear for future jobs. He was hoping to make Lucys bright pink bedroll disappear and replace it with something that didn't glaringly advertise their presence to anyone within a mile that wasn't blind.

The name of the silk specialists she had gotten familiar with in Hargeon drew Levy into a specific store first and the clerks immediately bustled around her and Lucy, asking questions while seating the women in an opulent sitting area surrounded by mirrors and rolling in a cart with wine, champagne, tea, little cakes and cookies.

They got to sit and sip tea while the clerks gathered information, quickly measured Levy, then departed to bring in samples for her to try on.

Because of her petit size there wouldn't be anything she could ever just buy off the rack but that was fine, this gown was too special to be that simple anyway.

She had chosen dark green as her prominent color, while Orange was her favorite her bridesmaids would look ridiculous in it. Lucy, as the maid of honor, was awaiting her own selection of dresses, equally certain fit would be an issue but in her case because of her bust size.

Bickslow and the groomsmen would wear black tuxedos because Levy just preferred that, Bickslow looked incredible in black too.

She was only wearing the engagement ring now, and it felt real finally. It didn't matter the paperwork was done and finalized, they were getting married, having a wedding with their friends and family there at the Cathedral of all places (Thanks to Bickslows father pulling some strings), then a reception at the Guild Hall.

Levy would get to finally meet Bickslows father the week before the wedding when he came into Magnolia, three of his adoptive siblings, two bothers and a sister would be coming as well.

Levy had an aunt who lived up near Autumn city they had sent an invitation to, but she hadn't been in contact with the woman since she had left the family home when she was 12 and joined Fairy Tail. All she knew from checking records was that her aunt was still alive and still living in the old McGarden home. Beyond that, nothing.

She wouldn't worry about it though. She had never been happier than she was right now. She had the love of a wonderful man who made her feel beautiful, strong and confident, and she was marrying him.

"Lucy, have you thought about marrying Gajeel?" She asked.

Lucy choked on her tea, "I…we…haven't talked about it, we're mated, that's the same thing." She stammered, eyes watering a little from choking on the hot tea.

Levy smiled serenely over her tea cup "True, but it's not a legal union as far as the kingdom is concerned, wouldn't it be good to have his name? Make it legal?"

Lucy stared at her best friend slightly stunned. She'd spent a few minutes thinking about it while she and Gajeel had been teasing each other lazily in the lagoon but other than that, she'd been sort of basking in the happiness of having the man, and the bond they shared now.

"I guess that makes sense…" She admitted

"Of course it does, so does looking at dresses for yourself while we're out, you know Gajeel will marry you Lucy." Levy said.

Lucy smiled "No romance if I'm asking. Not that he's exactly romantic though, and not like I didn't know that and still fall head over heels for the man anyway."

"Yep, I'm marrying the romantic." Levy grinned happily.

"He really is isn't he? Never would have taken Bickslow as anything but a partying pervert but now that I know him better and see how he treats you? Shit Levy, you got one almost as good as mine. He looked hot with that long hair, too bad he hated it." Lucy chuckled.

The clerks returned then, wheeling in racks full of dresses and Lucy and Levy both looked at each other in unrestrained glee before standing up and diving in.

"Think an hour late?" Bickslow asked over his beer. Gajeel snickered "I bet the bar tab they're almost two hours late, the stores don't close till 9."

Bickslow smiled "Thank the Gods for beer and pretzels."

The two men sat and nursed their drinks waiting for their women to show up. When more than an hour passed Bickslow cursed then shrugged "She's worth it, besides, I'm sure this is the least expensive thing I'll pay for today considering what she's shopping for."

Gajeel snorted and Bickslow met the mans derisive crimson gaze with his own mischievous one.

"So I'll assume you and Lucy are planning your wedding already, keeping it quiet though, probably smart, Gods know Miras driving Levy to distraction."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes "The fuck you talking about? Lucy and I are mated already."

"Yeah, but that's not legally recognized by the kingdom, what…you don't want her and your kids to have your name?" Bickslow asked in mild amazement.

Gajeel glared at him "Of course my kids will have my name…fuck…I hadn't thought about it."

Bickslow shrugged, smiling faintly "Might want to, you see how excited Levy is, imagine how happy Lucy would be. Women love devotion, romance, all that, doesn't get a whole lot more romantic than getting married, having a wedding, every womans special day and all that, they deserve it."

Gajeel nodded "I'll talk to Lucy about it."

"Get her a ring first Gajeel, give it to her then talk to her about it." Bix advised.

Gajeel eyed him, lifting his mug again "I'll do that."

They waited another hour before the girls finally came in and Gajeel grinned while Bickslow handled the bar tab and they went to a booth to have dinner.

The following morning after breakfast they went to a private station. The train that went up into the mountains to The Overlook was a private one owned and operated by Overlook. It was a big deal for the people who lived in the small towns that dotted that area between Crocus and Overlook, the train had brought a lot to their area.

It was a beautiful ride, though Gajeel didn't enjoy it much. The steady climb into the mountains and the air grew colder and colder. Lucy was worrying her lower lip looking out at the snowy landscape. It was gorgeous, and she had known it was late winter, but there was no snow in Magnolia anymore and she really hadn't packed warm enough clothes for what she was looking at.

She had even picked this place, seen the job on the board and where it was and had looked it up and wanted a vacation along with the jewel to help pay for their new roof, though Lily had promised to pay for it.

She looked over at Gajeel, who was asleep leaning against the window. Marrying him hadn't even occurred to her but since Levy had brought it up, and she'd tried on a few dresses, it made sense and…she had always hoped she would fall in love and get married.

Glancing across the isle she could see Levy cuddled up with Bickslow, smiling while they talked quietly. Bickslow leaning down for frequent light kisses, and Levy running her hand idly up and down his thigh.

Bickslow didn't know the meaning of shy and embarrassed wasn't in his vocabulary either, she was amazed by how cuddly and affectionate the man was. Like she'd said before, she'd always just seen him as one of the partying playboy pervs of the guild. Loads of fun to get drunk with, and maybe even worthy of a hot one night stand, but romance and love and marriage hadn't seemed to fit him.

Lucy was almost ashamed of how much she had underestimated the man. Somehow though Levy had seen it, and with the confidence given by the spell, she'd gone after him and now her best friend was deeply in love with a man who adored her and treated her like he did.

Looking back at Gajeel she smiled, she'd found love too thanks to Venus, while she admired the sweetness and romance Bickslow brought to Levy, she just loved Gajeel more than anything and loved every thing about him.

She ran her hand through his hair then where it was hanging over his shoulder. It was surprisingly soft, and while it always looked a little wild, he took care of it and preferred it long and meant to keep it that way.

She liked it, it was sexy having his hair fall over his shoulders and close them in while they kissed and it gave her plenty to grab and yank when she wanted his attention or needed to get that hot mouth down to hers.

Lucy heaved a sigh, romance was a small price to pay for the love of a good, fierce and sexy Dragon Slayer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Overlook was a young town, the resort had been finished just three years earlier, contractors rebuilding after the dragon attacks in Crocus had seen an opportunity to add a big attraction to the area and building a train line into the mountains had been something the towns and villages up there had been asking for for more than a decade.

Once Overlook had been finished and the train line had been in full operation the area had really thrived and Overlook had been the cause.

There had been a mining town there that had dwindled and become deserted more than 100 years earlier but while the place was growing and successful, it still had a rustic remote feeling to it that all four mages really found appealing.

Gajeel was even smiling faintly as they left the train station and started walking through the picturesque town toward the resort.

He glanced down, seeing Lucy clutching her inadequate coat around herself and he smirked slightly. He'd known she hadn't packed well enough, this time of year the mountains were still well buried under an entire winters worth of snow and the air was still below freezing.

He and Bickslow had seen what their women had packed, it was one of the reasons they had hit the sports store in Crocus but both of them let Levy and Lucy shiver and chatter their teeth for the walk to the Resort. Best to let them fully appreciate just how cold it was up here.

Levy and Lucy both hurried from their mens sides where they had been huddling for the walk as soon as the doors to the resort came into view and Bickslow and Gajeel exchanged knowing looks, walking calmly after them. Both men were dressed for the weather.

Bockslows normal attire for missions handled this kind of weather perfectly, and his ankle length heavy fur lined cloak kept him perfectly comfortable. He had offered it to Levy as they were getting off the train but she had refused it

"I'm wearing a coat Bickslow, I'll be fine." She'd said with certainty. So he'd let it go, watched her start shivering, her plump little lips getting blue. Gajeel had done the same, his long black overcoat was heavily lined and water resistant and he wore a thick dark green long sleeved tunic, khaki pants and heavy black boots. Like Bickslow, he'd offered Lucy his coat, knowing the cut pink thing she wrapped herself in wasn't going to take even the first breeze of sub-freezing wind they met, but she'd waved it off.

So the two men were in no rush to reach the Resorts lobby, where a massive fireplace could be seen with a roaring fire in it. They watched the women though rush ahead to get inside.

Levy rubbed her arms, turning to see Bickslow and Gajeel walking calmly toward the Resort, clearly un-effected by the freezing temperatures or wind outside. She had really though her waist length coat would be enough, she was in jeans, had on ankle boots and was wearing a sweater but she was pretty sure her butt cheeks were frozen and her cheeks on her face were stinging.

Lucy was in much the same shape, "Damnit…fuck it's cold! Look at them, smug and warm… Next time I'm taking that coat when he offers it, just so I can watch his Iron ass freeze. They were walking slow on purpose." Lucy grumbled.

Levy narrowed her eyes at Bickslow, his layering and that long heavy cloak of his, he was probably toasty warm damn him. She couldn't complain much though, he HAD offered that fur lined cloak to her at the train station.

"I don't think I have clothes warm enough for this place." Levy said. Lucy nodded in agreement as Bickslow and Gajeel finally came in through the doors.

"Did you two already check in?" Bickslow asked innocently. Levy narrowed her eyes at him, she and Lucy were standing by the fireplace with their backsides toward the fire. He damn ass was tingling as it thawed out.

"No, you do that while we finish thawing out." She snapped.

"Hey, I offered you my cloak before we got off the train." He remined her, she huffed and looked away from him but his laugh wasn't avoidable.

He surprised her by coming right over to her "You're adorable when you're pissed Kitten." He breathed by her ear before he turned and she was accosted by that incredible scent of his when his cloak whirled by her legs.

She felt heat rise low in her belly and almost cursed at herself, she had no reason to be mad at him for how miserable that walk was, it was her fault, she could have been wrapped in that soft fur lined cloak that smelled so damn good but noooo, she was stubborn. She was mad at herself and trying to share it with Bickslow wasn't working, the man was immune.

Lucy was in the same mood, worse because of her natural attraction toward clothes that didn't cover everything. The rib length puffy pink coat looked amazing, so did the white leggings under the soft thin sweater and the cute little grey ankle boots but within moments of getting off that train she'd been almost in pain, stabbing cold all over her legs and when the wind blew? It had lanced through everything she had on and seemed to go right into her bones.

The walk couldn't have been more than half a mile but her skin felt raw and stinging, her fingers and toes were numb, her nose was running and she was pissed she hadn't wrapped herself in that long heavy black coat that looked so fucking good on Gajeels tall body.

Just like Levy though when Gajeel smiled at her she fixed him with a resentful glare, but the Dragon Slayer was unfazed, letting out a deep laugh as he turned to follow Bickslow and get them checked in.

"Fucking Dragon Slayer…fucking men…." Lucy said around chattering teeth. Levy nodded, both women edging closer to the fire and glaring at their men.

A few minutes later both men came to collect their still shivering women and they headed through the resort to the elevators. They had suites on the top floor and once they reached the side by side suites Lucy called Virgo and the maid placed all of their bags out before them to be taken into their suites.

Bickslow and Gajeel exchanged knowing glances and silently gathered the bags up while Lucy and Levy stalked into the suites "Good luck man." Bickslow said quietly to Gajeel who snorted "Yeah..you too."

Levy stalled in her frozen ire as soon as she walked into the suite. Massive windows lined most of the back wall. Looking out over the town and frozen lake below. It was absolutely breathtaking.

They had a massive balcony with chairs and lounges on it and an outdoor fireplace. The suite itself was huge, the sitting area had a large soft white couch with green and dark grey pillows strewn on it. There was a huge fireplace already hosting a roaring fire and before it was a large white fur rug.

To the right there was a step up through large French doors into the bedroom that held a massive bed, windows and another door leading out onto the balcony and yet another fireplace.

Everything was decorated in woodland colors highlighted with creamy white, even the bathroom, which held a huge jetted tub, river rock shower with rain shower head and smooth flagstone floor.

It was impressive, and Levy was too distracted being awed by it all to remember she'd been angry a minute ago.

Bickslow took their bags into their room, pulled off his cloak tossing it over one of the overstuffed cream colored chairs by the fireplace and stripped out of his armor until he was down to his jeans and a soft black thermal long sleeve.

Levy was standing looking out the windows, still shivering a little and he turned back to the bedroom, yanked open the bag he'd packed what he'd bought for her in Crocus in and pulled the biggest item out.

Levy was just in awe, the mountains were gorgeous, it was cloudy, snow flurries were cascading about in the wind, but it was so amazing, evergreens were dusted with snow, she could see the ski sloped off to the North, there were horse drawn sleighs shuttling guests about on the road that circled the large lake below.

She felt Bickslow come up behind her and more, felt something soft and warm wrap around her.

She gasped, looking down as she was wrapped in a heavy dark green cloak with ivory fur lining. Wide eyed she ran her still stinging fingers over the supple material and silken soft heavy cream colored fur. It even had a heavy hood and draw strings for that hung down with fur covered pom pom ends. It was beautiful.

She looked wide eyed back at Bickslow who was smiling. "Where…" She breathed. "I got it for you in Crocus, I knew you didn't have anything warm enough for the weather here." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes "Why not give it to me before I froze half to death?!" She snapped.

"Because getting Virgo to sort the bags to find it before we got off the train wasn't practical, that's why I offered you MY cloak if you remember. You did not have to freeze Kitten, God you're adorable when you're mad." He added the last in spite of himself.

He wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her but she turned her face away "You could have told me." She grumbled.

"You're smart Levy, you know how weather in the mountains can be, I won't argue with you when you make decisions, I respect your judgement woman. Now quit trying to blame being cold on me and let me warm you up…I promise you'll enjoy it." He said it all while running kisses over her neck, nuzzling against her, adding little nips to emphasize his point.

Levy sighed, finally leaning into him, he was right, she was putting way too much into trying to make a big deal out of this. He'd bought her a gorgeous cloak, tried to get her to take his own for the walk. She just hated when she made stupid choices.

He lifted her up and carried her over to the fireplace, laying her down in front of it on the fur rug. "You know…a hot bath would thaw me out." She smiled as he was sliding his hands under her sweater and sucking on her skin beneath her ear.

"Nah, that's warming you up from the outside in… I'm going to heat you up from the inside out, much better." he said softly.

He stripped away her chilled clothing and by the time his own were gone she had to admit he was right, she was definitely heating up fast.

She was writhing beneath him in minutes, Bix had the most amazing hands, and he knew now exactly where Levy liked to be touched. His warm palms closed over her breasts as he placed kisses over her abdomen and hips, trailing lower and sliding his hands down with him.

They'd had so little time alone the last few weeks, it had been a while since he'd had her and Gods did he need her right now. Her skin was cool to the touch but he knew what would warm her up the fastest and licked his lips as he ran his fingers down between her legs,

Her gasp and writhing made him smile as he pushed her thighs farther apart and kissed up the inside of her leg, hovering where he knew sucking at her skin would draw out long needy moans and grinning when he got them.

"B…Bix!" She managed to get out "Don't…don't tease me…" she pleaded and he smiled "No Kitten…no teasing, just heat…fanning it up, you taste so fucking good." He breathed, sliding down and burying his mouth in her core.

Levy arched her back and cried out, clutching at the fur rug as Bickslow tongue invaded her body. He was relentless with it, it was amazing what he could do with it, he blanked out her entire ability to think, to do anything but drown in pleasure.

Her body was ablaze, she couldn't even remember how to move her legs and her mouth was open, gasping for ragged breaths as Bickslows mouth and talented tongue worked her into a frenzy of need.

With her legs limp on his shoulders his cupped her rear in his hands, lifting and lowering her so he could get varying depths and massage the chilled flesh into heated warmth like the rest of her.

When she was starting to mewl and beg weakly he grinned, keeping his grip on her ass and moving himself up until he was sitting back on his legs then he guided her body up his thighs and slid into her, just the head.

It was enough for Levy to arch her back again, her ankles were against his shoulders now and he leaned forward, pressing himself into her body as he tilted her legs back toward her.

Levy screamed his name then as he seemed to keep getting deeper and deeper inside her, so deep her teeth clenched and she was hissing her breaths raggedly at the intensity of it. His slow penetration just added to sensation that he seemed to fill her farther than he ever had before and her toes clenched, her fingers dug into the fur rug, every part of her tightened all around him and Bickslow squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fuck…Levy…so fucking tight…" He gasped out, she was wound so tight, tingling all up her spine and all over her skin that when he slid back and snapped his hips forward plunging deep and hard into that incredible depth he was getting she came hard.

"Bix! Ahh!" She saw white, her body just shattered, every nerve firing in delicious waves as he drove into her with each hard clenching ripple, clenching his teeth to keep his control.

She didn't even get to come down from the high either, his powerful thrusts picking up a merciless tempo as some as her walls slowed their powerful clenching waves around him.

The tension in her built upon what hadn't been fully released because of his movement inside her, so it went higher with each thrust and then he let her legs slide down his arms, his hands moving up her back to lift her up so she was half riding him, half being driven into harder than she'd ever experienced.

Bix felt his arms burning, his back straining, but the sheer overwhelming pleasure of this position made him ignore it, Levys screams encouraged him further and she clutched at his arms, using them to pull herself down harder with each thrust until finally they both were barely able to breathe from how hard they were working their bodies and the tension exploded, first in Levy, then Bickslow followed a moment behind her, her body shattering around him more than he could withstand twice in a row.

Panting and boneless now Levy was eased down onto the fur rug, Bickslow stretching out beside her, his arms were burning, but oh it was worth it.

Levy smiled, crawling half onto her grinning Seith mage "Warm now?" He breathed.

"God yes." Levy laughed.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

After a steaming hot bath together Levy spent the nearly half an hour alternating between delighted squeals and tackling Bickslow in hard kisses as she went through what he'd bought her.

The cloak was actually part of a set, there were knee high green leather fur lined boots, thick soft green pants that tucked into those boots, a cream colored silky soft sweater, a green vest and fur lined green gloves. He'd also gotten her a pale yellow snowsuit a second pair of pale brown fur lined boots three more of the thick soft sweaters in a muted orange, blue and yellow.

"How did you know my size?!" She asked in delight as she hugged the heavy green cloak around herself.

"I pay attention Kitten, I've taken your clothes off a few times now, even your shoes, I noticed, Eidetic memory remember?" He teased, She grinned "Thank you…I honestly was so wrapped up in the wedding stuff I wasn't thinking enough about the weather we would deal with here." She admitted.

He hugged her to him "I know, so I handled it. Gajeel did the same for Lucy." He said.

Levy grinned "Oh God, he did? Seems so sweet and thoughtful."

Bickslow gave her a reprimanding look "Hey, the man loves her, he was already in the section when I got there looking at things, He found that Cloak set, Lucy got the same set in red."

Levy grinned. "I bet she loves it too, Gajeels gonna have her all over him like I'm all over you." She smiled, kissing him firmly.

"Mhm, we need to get some dinner, we're supposed to meet Gajeel and Lucy downstairs at 7. Meet the requester tomarrow morning and then we'll get the job out of the way and relax." He said.

Gajeel and Lucy were later than they were and Levy was smirking knowingly at Lucy who grinned happily before taking a seat.

The couples chatted over a delicious dinner, the resort was a full five stars, chefs from Crocus had competed for the chance to take over the restaurant here so the food was incredible.

Later, cuddled up against Bickslow in the large bed, exhausted and happy she trailed a finger over his chest, she bit her lip, she was due to take her monthly potion, she'd hesitated yesterday about it, remembering Bickslow saying he wanted a family.

It was something she wanted too, they were having their wedding in two months and she wondered when he wanted to start. He was 23 she was 20 right now they had years to think about it really.

He loved children, and he was good with them, she wanted to see him as a father, he'd be amazing, fun and loving and devoted.

"Bix?" She breathed, if he didn't answer she'd ask him another time, maybe she shouldn't say anything yet, maybe she should have just taken her potion this morning and been for another month, think about this after their wedding.

"Hmm?" He was content, sated, she'd worn him out tonight, he loved it when she was demanding, it didn't happen all the time, but tonight when they'd gotten back to the room she'd been hungry and demanding for him. Usually it was him that couldn't keep his hands to himself.

When she said nothing he looked at her, she was fiddling with her fingers, tracing the tattoo on his shoulder. "Levy? Come on Kitten, whatever it is you know you can talk to me."

"You said once, that you wanted a family with me…we never talked about it though, how long do you think we should wait?" She asked.

Bickslow had gone still when she mentioned family, but he breathed again when she finished. He smiled, ok, this wasn't a pregnancy confession, time was up though, he needed to tell her what having kids with him could mean.

"Hmm, guess we really need to discuss this huh?" He moved, laying on his side and propping himself up on an elbow to look down at her where she lay next to him looking up with wide eyes.

"Something you need to know Kitten, Seith magic isn't learned you know that right?" He quirked a brow at her, his smile soft. Levy nodded, she knew it wasn't something that could be taught, even though the council had outlawed teaching it anyway.

"It's genetic, passed down, and because I'm a Seith mage, there's a 50/50 chance every child we have will be a Seith Mage. I can teach them if we have any, I had to learn it all alone and I got through it but I would never let a child of mine go through that. We would have to hide what they were, they couldn't go to school with other kids because one slip and the council would kill them then come after us and kill our whole family." He said quietly.

Levy bit her lip, she knew all of this, she'd researched his magic months ago, read every book he owned on it that was in the study. She knew it, had thought about it, with him it was all worth every ounce of risk.

"I know…I still want children, I still want a family." She insisted firmly. Bickslow hugged her to him.

He had no idea how he had ever done enough good to be blessed with a woman like her but he was humbled by it, would gladly spend his life proving to her she'd made the right choice in him.

"That's the bottom line then kitten. If you're willing to face that with me, then we start a family whenever you're ready, you know me, I roll with the punches. I'm right here with you every step of the way." He grinned at her and she smiled back at him.

He was putting the timing up to her then. She'd think about it later, right now she was too tired to think straight, and tomarrow they would meet the requester and get to work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So that's about all of it, the last time we found any tracks nobody could figure out what made them but they went toward the old mines west of town. We never saw anything but just the one set of tracks, but the sounds, three men missing, the loss of cattle and horses, it has people scared." Ervin Melcamp was the mayor of Overlook, and their requester.

"See, we knew to start really looking when the priest and his two assistants disappeared, the damaged buildings, even the missing livestock we were just writing off to local wildlife, but Father Emry and the two monks with him, they knew the woods, their disappearance is what motivated me to ask for help."

He looked over the 4 mages and felt better, the women weren't much more than pretty but the guy with the black hair looked like he could probably kill a wyvern on his own and the one in the armor probably could too by the way he carried himself.

"Let me know what you find out and when you've taken care of the issue."

They left then, a few minutes later Gajeel was looking doubtfully at Lucy and the sleigh she had hired. "Come on Gajeel, it's a horse drawn sleigh, we need to get to the west side of town and I don't want to waste time or walk in deep snow, nice boots or not." She prodded with a smile.

"Fine, but if I get sick I won't be a lot of help." He said, stepping up into the sleigh then reaching down to help Lucy up. Bickslow and Levy were already seated.

"You'll take on dark guilds but not a living Christmas song huh?" Bix smiled.

"Shut it Doll boy, I'm not in the mood." Gajeel snapped.

"Well I can see that, I mean, what could be worse than a pretty white horse pulling a sleigh with bells on it and cuddling under a warm blanket with Lucy? The horror." Bix nodded solemnly.

Gajeel shot a boot out to kick the man but Bickslow twisted, angling so Gajeels kick glanced off his greave.

"Tch, so touchy today." Bix hugged Levy into his side and she rolled her eyes, pulling the heavy blanket around them. She wasn't really cold though, the clothes Bix had gotten her were warm and comfortable.

The driver waited until they were seated "You're the ones investigating the noises right? I can take you to where we found the tracks, I was one of the volunteers that went to investigate."

The man was very talkative, and between Lucy and Bickslow he'd told them a lot more than they ever wanted to know about the town watch, the history of the town and all they had found after 2 cows and a horse disappeared.

"So nobody could identify the tracks?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes, how could trackers brought from Crocus been unable to identify tracks?

"That's right, they said it was because the tracks were too damaged, maybe the weather but there wasn't enough left to identify them." The driver told them.

It took about 20 minutes to get to where the tracks had started "They went off that way, toward the old mines." The driver told them, "I can get you in closer to the old mines if you'd like."

"Yeah lets do that, so when they searched the mines what did they find?" Bix asked.

"Nobody searched the mines, the noises coming from the tunnels pretty much terrified everyone, even the trackers refused to go in there, said it was too dangerous." The driver admitted.

All four wizards looked at each other in amazement. "They didn't search it?! Well, I guess we know what we're doing first." Lucy said, shaking her head.

They went relatively deep into the forest before the driver stopped and pointed west.

"Have to stop here, the sleigh will get stuck because the trees are getting too thick but just keep heading west a little ways, you can kind of see the outline of some of the old buildings. Here's my number, when you're ready call my com and I'll come back and pick you up." He gave Levy the number while Gajeel jumped down from the sleigh and reached up to lift Lucy from it. Bickslow stepped down next and turned to reach up for Levy who slid down into his arms without hesitation.

The kiss he stole made her smile as her boots settled in the snow and they headed toward the buildings they could see as the big white horse tossed it's head and in a chorus of ringing bells trotted away with the sleigh driver waving to them.

"Well anything around here wont be unaware of our arrival with that noise." Gajeel grumbled.

"The walk would have taken forever and we got some good information, besides the odds are whatever we're after is in those mines." Lucy said

The grey sky decided to start letting more snow fall and the wind picked up as they started moving through the remnants of the old buildings.

While the snow made everything look clean and white, Lucy was still feeling very watched, and she could tell by Gajeels wary movements that her Dragon Slayer was feeling it too.

The damage to the buildings that was most recent consisted of the buildings closest to the mine entrance missing entire walls, like they had been pulled apart and removed, there were no shattered bits or stones, the walls were simply gone, looking like they had been cut away.

Gajeel bent beside one of the buildings and froze, drawing Lucys attention. There before him in snow were clean tracks, decidedly human, not animal too.

"Smaller feet…women maybe, three of them, scents are…" He growled low and Lucy felt a shudder run through her. "scents are masked, they know how to fucking cover their scents…I can still smell em, but there's some sort of dampening happening, magic or…shit, I'm not sure how they're doing it. Idiotic to mask a scent and leave tracks though."

Gajeel didn't like it, nothing was adding up. These buildings weren't damaged, they had been deliberately taken apart, and who the hell went to the trouble of masking a scent but then left clear tracks behind?

Those tracks were human too, not animal, and judging by the sizes of them and how the snow was compressed, they weren't big people, it had been snowing on and off since they had arrived yesterday too, these tracks would have been covered if they weren't recent.

It was possible that was why no care had been taken to cover them, whoever left them was carelessly relying on the snow to hide them before anyone came across them.

Looking around and taking careful deep breaths of the air he sensed no one, his eyes narrowed though.

"These are recent, I'd bet whoever made them heard the fucking bells on the sleigh and high tailed it out of here. Good chance they know they have visitors." He said darkly.

"Well, since we already rang the bell, lets go see who's home." Bix walked past Gajeel and headed toward the mine entrance. The Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes "You know for someone who prefers to stay at range you sure are eager to take the lead." Gajeel said pointedly.

Bickslow gave him his signature a tongue lolling grin "Well someone has to get us moving."

Gajeel shoved the Seith mage aside and moved past him "Fuck off and cover my ass Doll boy." He snapped.

Bickslow gave Levy and Lucy a winning smile and fell in step right behind Levy, Lucy moving behind Gajeel. They moved into the mine then.

Gajeel curled his lip back in distast, the musty smell of the mine shaft was unpleasant, the floor beneath then though bothered him. It alternated between smooth rock, that had no dust, no dirt, had a well kept appearance that sure didn't look like it was an abandoned mine shaft, and timber.

The timber showed it had been maintained too, some of the lumber fairly new.

Someone was living down here, that he couldn't smell them frustrated him, his other senses straining to compensate.

Levy produced a low light for them when the light coming in from outside no longer helped and they moved in silence for nearly an hour before Gajeel stopped and held up a hand.

"no ground under this timber…and it looks different." He said quietly. The pattern of the way the lumber had been laid was different from the other supports and small bridges they had crossed to this point and he didn't like it.

His instincts were telling him not to trust it, that something was off with it even though it looked sturdy. His instincts were almost never wrong.

"spread out." He said firmly as we walked out onto it. The tunnel was about 30 feet wide, 20 feet high here, big for a mine shaft, and he could feel a breeze moving up through the lumber beneath his feet.

As he edged forward he pressed carefully testing each step before he took it and the structure was sturdy, the boards barely creaked even under his weight which was a good bit more than any of the others.

It was a good 100 feet worth of the odd bridge over open blackness and he felt slightly better when he could see the end ahead, solid rock floor coming up in about another 20 feet.

That was when the section under his feet swung away.

He heard Lucy scream his name as he dropped and shot out an iron hook to catch at the bridge arresting his fall and turning to see Bickslow falling, Levys shriek echoing in the darkness but the Seiths babies caught him and soon the man was moving toward Gajeel.

That was when the attack started. Purple and blue orbs coming from the darkness hit the men, they burned where they hit and even with his scales flashing up to cover him Gajeel heard his clothes burning, smelled them, felt the stinging burn of whatever magic it was and his scales seemed to afford less protection than he was used to.

Lucys whip snaked down and he tried to grab it but more of the orbs were flying at the women now, Levy was flinging scripts in the direction they were coming from and Lucy had summoned Loke who was also firing shots toward whatever was out in the darkness.

It was difficult for them to help, they were still up on the bridge, and the rock walls along the sides of the bridge didn't open up into the wide open expanse of black for several inches below the bridge itself.

The orbs hit hard enough his hook was torn loose from the wood above and he was falling again. He could see Bickslow was getting hit, saw the Seith strike back, three of the babies forming a small formation and brilliant green bolts of Bickslows magic shooting toward where the orbs were coming from.

It wasn't fast enough to prevent the Seith from getting struck several times though and one hit him so hard it tore him off his babies and slammed him into the smooth stone wall, Gajeel saw him start falling unconscious, right before his hook was torn loose and then he was tumbling down into the blackness himself, hearing Lucy and Levys screams echoing around him.


	25. Chapter 25 Depths

A/N another big chapter, no apologies. I assume the "M" rating is warning enough for people, read at your own will here, fair warning. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and am already well into the next so cut it where I did or it was going to get ridiculous. Read on, Roses, J.D., Mew, CoSmo, thank you! the reviews keep me writing...Enjoy...DESNA

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bickslow was slow coming to. Everything hurt, he knew that much, and it took a few moments for the memory of why that was to fully come to bear and then he was trying to open his eyes but he couldn't.

Drawing a breath to tamp down the instant panic that flared over that fact he took inventory of himself carefully. Years of careful control over his body for precise acrobatic movements had given him a very good sense of what was happening with every inch of his body so he knew a few things quickly.

He was blindfolded, some sort of thing over his head, his left arm was broken a few inches below the elbow, he could taste his own blood so he'd hit his head pretty hard, his right leg had suffered some sort of injury that was bleeding, his left side was bruised pretty good, enough his ribs hurt when he breathed and he was pinned down somehow laying on his back at about a 45 degree angle with his head elevated.

Reaching with his magic he fought down another wave of panic when he couldn't sense his babies.

"You awake Bix?" Gajeels voice sounded strong and close by and relief flooded him hearing it. He'd been trying to get to the Dragon Slayer when whoever the fuck was shooting those burning orbs at them had hit him several times until he'd hit the wall and his lights had gone out.

He'd seen the Dragon Slayer take several nasty direct hits though while he'd been trying to get to him. He was glad the mans voice sounded so strong.

"Yeah..you allright?" He replied.

"Pretty battered, but yeah…better than you, I can smell you're bleeding. I can't break through whatever the fuck is pinning me down, some thick thing blindfolding me too." The Dragon Slayer told him.

"Yeah, right leg is bleeding, I think my head might be too, have a nasty headache, left arms broken,, have some blood coming into my mouth that probably isn't a good sign… fuck…can't you cut through whatever this shit is?" He asked. When he tried to move even to get his broken arm in a better position he was clamped down by something hard cold and unforgiving.

"Don't you think I've been trying? I just came to a few minutes before you did, hang on…maybe I can…" Gajeel strained to bend his wrist, his arms were encased in something but his hands were free. Angling his fingers he elongated one into a blade and managed to get to his face, the thick cloth covering his face was sliced away and he could finally look around.

"We're in a room…one lantern on the wall, shit, we're on these weird rock platforms, it's fucking rock encasing our arms, midsections and legs, no wonder I can't cut through it." Gajeel growled, glaring at the heavy granite and trying to clear his head and access his shadow magic again.

"Shit, are you…in your damn underwear? Whoever took us took my fucking clothes." Bix sighed.

"least of our problems right now but yeah, down to my boxers over here." Gajeel replied, cringing when he heard Bickslow draw a ragged gurgling breath, he sounded bad, the blood Gajeel could smell wasn't surface blood either. He could hear his friends heart wasn't beating regular either.

"Just stay awake Bix, if I can get loose I'll get over there and help ya." Gajeel was desperate now. It wasn't just an issue of getting free before whoever the hell had taken them came back, Bickslow was hurt bad and needed some immediate help.

For some reason his shadow magic didn't want to manifest, it was like there was something keeping it at bay somehow. If he could shift though he'd be able to get loose and get to Bickslow.

"Good, you're awake." Gajeel snapped his head to the side as an elderly man came in with a blonde woman.

"What the fuck are you doing with us?" Gajeel demanded.

"We are grateful that you came down here honestly, we have a great deal to offer you and your friend if you cooperate." The woman said. Gajeel leveled a vicious gaze on her "My friends not in the best shape thanks to you lady, that and being held against my will like this? Yeah, doesn't inspire cooperation."

The old man and the womans eyes widened and they looked at Bickslow. The woman moved quickly to him and gasped faintly "Delia! Summon Delia immediately! One of them is hurt more than we thought!" She called. Gajeel heard movement outside the room and watched the woman leaning over Bickslows injured thigh, prodding it gingerly.

The Seith mage made a low pained noise but didn't move. His heartbeat was starting to fade.

"Fuck! Damnit, you could at least take the fucking rock off of him, not like he can move after what you did to him!" Gajeel snarled. He managed to turn his head enough to see blood oozing out from under the hood over Bickslows head on the rock slab he was attached to.

"Y…yes….oh God…" The woman waved her hand and the rock receded from Bickslows body back into the stone he was laying on and the woman pulled the hood off of him and gasped seeing blood running from his mouth.

"Shit…Bix?! Bix you still with me? Come on man, Levy's gonna kill me if you're not ok…" Gajeel called, there was no response this time, Bickslow lay still barely breathing, his heartbeat thready and weak.

"Bitch he is going to DIE if you don't get whatever help you have here in seconds!" Gajeel roared. He would have killed her, her and the ancient looking man standing looking worried and confused behind her but Bickslow needed whatever help these people could provide.

The woman acted like they hadn't meant to hurt him as badly as they had but that meant little to the enraged Dragon Slayer.

"Delia! Delia hurry!" The woman screamed and Gajeels fury faltered slightly seeing tears falling down the womans face, her heart was racing, he could smell the genuine fear and guilt rising from her.

A small woman, older than the blonde came running in "I'm here, I…oh my…" The woman stopped at Bickslows shoulder, leaning over him and Gajeel watched her closely, felt magic rise up in her and she reached forward, putting her hands on Bickslows chest and an earthy glow formed around her hands.

Sweat broke out on her face quickly and her brow pinched but he heard Bockslows heart pick up, heard the mans breathing get better.

After another minute the woman staggered back, breathing hard and staring at Bickslow with wide eyes.

"Shela, he had bad internal injuries…I mended all I could so his life isn't in danger but…why was he restrained before I saw him?! You made his arm worse, you made everything worse." The woman demanded.

"They're both very strong, young, look at them Delia, have you ever seen any like them? I didn't want to risk them getting lose…hurting anyone until we could talk to them."

Delia moved back to Bickslow, running a hand over his chest gingerly, then trailing her fingers down his right arm, eyes no longer holding a healers care anymore and Gajeel recoiled "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Both women looked at him "I…it's just we've been down here and…" The blonde stammered, blushing right along with the older healer.

"I'm the last of the men boy, they grew up and the only man they've ever seen was me." The ancient man standing near the blonde said in a shaky voice.

Gajeel frowned "Wha…that's impossible, there's a booming tourist town not 6 miles from the mine entrance…" He said doubtfully.

"a town?" Delia asked, wide eyed "Silence! What those above choose to risk under the black dragons sky doesn't concern us Delia." The old man said harshly.

"Black dragons…what the hell are you babbling about?" Gajeel demanded, glaring at the man.

"You lack respect youngster." The old man snapped.

"Sorry geezer but my respect is earned, I don't hand it out like candy to anybody. What the fuck do you mean "black dragons sky" anyway? There aren't any dragons anywhere around here. Hell, there aren't any anywhere hardly anymore." He sneered.

"The Black Dragon…the massive beast of death that attacked our town more than 100 years ago and forced us to retreat into the Earth to survive! He lives in the open skies, nothing can survive above ground!" The blonde told him.

Gajeel frowned "You're fucking crazy…there are more than two thousand people relaxing and having fun around the lake up there and that's just around Overlook, there are millions of people living just fine "above ground" hell I grew up "above ground" you people are crazy!"

"Lies! Just like the men who said they were of God! You try to lure us from safety so the Black Dragon can destroy the last of us." The old man shouted.

Gajeel stared at the three people in stunned amazement.

"Were it not for the fact that our people will die off without you and your friend I would have you both put to death right now for bringing such deception to us. You with your black hair, metal bits in your flesh and blood colored eyes, surely you are of the Black Dragon of Death!" The old man cried.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes "Look old man, I'm not from any dragon of death but you're close, I'm a Dragon Slayer, no flunky for whatever it is you've got yourself convinced is up there."

"Gag him! None should hear his lies and deceit, he does not need to speak to able to give us what we need from him." The old man ordered.

The blonde looked doubtful but waved her hand and suddenly rock snaked across Gajeels face, clamping his head to the slab he was bound to and covering his mouth.

He struggled, fought hard, but it held firm.

"Prepare the other one, Shela, you will have one first since Delia says you are at a fertile peak right now. Which one would you have?" The old man asked. Gajeels eyes flew wide.

Did they?! Holy shit they couldn't be serious. They were going to be pretty disappointed with him, he knew that much was certain, his body wouldn't perform for any woman other than Lucy, but Bickslow, crap, he had to get loose, what had happened to Lucy and Levy? Where were they?!

It had taken Lucy and Levy several minutes to move and stop screaming. Both women staring down into the black void where their men had fallen. The attack had stopped, but they didn't care. Both were sobbing for a few minutes. Lucy recovered first, realizing she could still feel Gajeel. He was live, not conscious, but alive. If the fall had killed him, she'd know, she would already be dying herself she was sure.

"Levy, Levy look!" Lucy pointed as Bickslows babies came floating to them, Levy looked up from her heartwrenching sobs and froze, looking wide eyed at the hovering tikis before her she finally reached out and snatched the closest one to her, making a relieved noise that was buried in a sob.

She looked down at the little soul inside a tiki doll like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. If the babies were moving, Bickslow was alive, they needed his magic to move.

"Weak…Papa far." The little soul said.

"I know Papa, please, are they alive?" Levy begged.

"Papa and Dragon are alive, just far down." Papa replied.

That was all Lucy needed, she'd drug Levy to her feet and they had started moving quickly down the tunnel.

Levy clutched the little dolls to her, feeling them move slightly now and then was reassurance Bickslow was alive, and she needed it.

Her heart had almost stopped when for several long minutes the dolls had gone still and cold, Lucy, carrying two of them had stopped wide eyed and looked at Levy, both women forming tears, Levy shaking her head until suddenly Popo moved, the Papa.

"Papa hurts, little better, but papa hurts." Papa told them when questioned and the women took up a punishing pace then. Alive but hurt, they had to hurry, they had no idea how far down the men had fallen, that the attack had cut off as soon as they had wasn't reassuring either.

They stopped to catch their breath, Lucy groaned, pulling out her keys "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

The pink hair maid bowed before them "Punishment Princess?"

"Not now Virgo, please, can you find Bickslow and Gajeel? They fell through a bridge back a ways behind us, when you find them, come get us and take us to them!" Lucy said. The Maid bowed and vanished into the wall.

"I'm getting too independent…I should have thought of that sooner. Lets keep walking though, she'll come back to me wherever I am when she finds them."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cobra stood watching Nola carefully and she pushed more fire into the ball she was trying to hold together before her.

Natsu and Macao both were nodding, almost holding their breath. Both men had stepped up and offered to help Nola train her magic. While she had been eager to get her own place and stop being a "burden" to Bickslow and Levy, the fact was, she couldn't handle her magic yet, so she couldn't work.

Makarov had given Freed the task of researching Fox mages since Levy and Bickslow were away and Cobra was still holding onto the task of watching over the woman.

They had become friends in a way. Sorano and Midnight knew what Cobra had endured at the tower, but nobody else did, nobody who hadn't been taken by Brain could ever know really what Cobra had endured. Nola knew some of it now though.

She had pushed him away one night when she had woken up screaming like she did sometimes several times a night.

When the dreams involved the endless rapes she had been through Levy had been the only one who could reach her, sometimes Sorano could but Levy could talk to her in Joyan and that soothed her.

So Cobra had to stay back away from her when she woke from those, because she could smell that he was male, and the closeness of anything masculine sent her into greater frenzies.

She would scream and thrash until she realized where she was then she would dissolve into tears, that was when Cobra could approach and sit on the bed nearby until she acknowledged him.

Sometimes she would just curl up at the top of the bed, sometimes she would transform into the large lovely fox that was her full transformation, curl up into a ball and he could gingerly touch her then, rub his fingers into the thick crimson pelt at her shoulders.

She hated anything touching her ears or tail, that had been HIS favorite things to touch, pinch, pull and torment, but she enjoyed having her shoulders and back rubbed.

Some nights she didn't even go to bed in human form, choosing to curl up on a blanket in his room near his bed, he would hear the snarls and short yips from the fox when her dreams started, in her fox form they weren't as bad, but they still came.

Porlyusica gave her pills to help her relax and sleep, potions to drink, but Nola didn't like feeling drugged, Shade had used drugs to calm her so she didn't trust them.

Cobra could relate, he didn't like the drugs either, doctors had tried to get him to use them, in prison they had been forced into him, not that they usually worked, he could metabolize most of them, but even if they could work, he wouldn't have wanted them.

Focusing on learning to use her magic was helping the woman more than anything else had so far. She had power, a lot of it, the trouble was she didn't have a clue how to use it because she had spent most of her life in a magic dampening collar that had kept her magic levels hovering near zero for years.

"It's made her magic reservoir huge though, her second origin is wide open too all because her body was trying so hard to replenish and build when it couldn't, it was in a constant state of starvation and now she's got more than she knows what to do with." Macao had told Makarov one afternoon after working with her.

Makarov had looked at Cobra, who everyone accepted as the womans guardian of sorts. "Does she lose control of it when she has nightmares?" The master asked.

Cobra shook his head "No, she curls in on herself, internalizes everything. I know better than to touch her when she's in one of her nastier nightmares, I just help her wake up but she doesn't lash out with it even when she's fully panicked, I think Shade pretty much conditioned self-defense right out of her." The slayer spat angrily.

"Well, we'll help her along, keep her training, she needs to get out, do things. Sorano and Meredy have been doing that right?" Malarov asked.

Cobra nodded "Yeah, she gets out with some of the women, Kinana comes over and sits with her too, stays in her room with her some nights when she's really bad. She's making progress, it's just slow." Cobra said.

Nola had joined the guild, she wasn't a fool, she saw how badly she needed Fairy Tail and the kindness and patience of the members staggered her. She could build a life in Magnolia, become independent, grow strong and learn her magic here.

It was more than the Fox mage had ever hoped for. She'd given up on a place of her own for now, as badly as she wanted that independence, Levy and Bickslows house was huge, they were a kind couple and gave her space, even allowed Cobra to stay there as well while the quiet man watched over her.

She'd had no friends in her life, she'd never been allowed to make any, if she talked to anyone it endangered them, Shade had been viciously jealous of her. Cobra though, who was quiet and always knew what she was dealing with had become a light in the dark for her.

He wasn't happy and easygoing like Bickslow, he was a dark brooding person, but then, Nola could relate to that. He'd been through a lot of the same things she had, it was hard to have a sunny personality when all you had ever known for years was pain and darkness and isolated loneliness.

She liked Sorano and Meredy, even Erza and Jellal, but of everyone Cobra was the easiest for her to be around. He never demanded or pushed, was endlessly patient and quiet and didn't try to touch her, hug her, like the others did.

She felt…safe, around him, and could talk to him now, His Joyan was very good now, and his features were similar to those of Joyan people, though he admitted he didn't know where he came from.

"I suppose I could be Joyan, no idea, I'd never heard the language before I came across you." He'd admitted when she had asked.

He'd been a slave for as long as he could remember, believed maybe he'd been born into it, though he had no memory of parents.

At least Nola had that, she remembered her parents, her father had been boisterous, like Bickslow, maybe that was why she liked the man, and her mother had been adventurous, always laughing and singing right up until the slavers had raided their village, killed all of the adults and burned it to the ground before selling off the children at a slavers auction.

She struggled so much with it all too, memories wouldn't stop intruding, she was crippled by them. Trying to keep herself calm, serene. She wasn't singing, couldn't, there was nowhere to let go.

There never had been anywhere. She felt it, the songs inside her, her voice, it was tied to her magic but when she mentioned using her voice with her magic Macao only guided her to keep her words simple and she didn't know how to explain what she meant.

Cobra sensed the confusion, her soul though often confused him, dissolving from speech into pure music unlike any he'd ever experienced. He'd listened to her sing at the club, it was the only time she'd ever seemed happy there, that she didn't ever seem inclined to sing now didn't surprise him, she'd been forced to for years, maybe she didn't want to.

He didn't bring it up either, he was all about not forcing things on her, when she was ready to face another piece of the pain she would bring it up herself.

So Nola kept it to herself. But after a day of trying to work with her magic, and even Macao who seemed to have endless patience got frustrated, she had returned home silent and retreated to her room without a word said to Cobra.

He'd walked her home and not offered a word, he knew she talked when she wanted to, he wanted to press her, get her to talk to him about what was frustrating her so much about her training, he could see there was something holding her back and it was causing the lack of progress, but he wasn't good at being the one to start conversations, at least not nice ones.

He watched her retreat to her room and went to his own, sometimes she would emerge and go down to the kitchen and cook, she'd made exotic dishes for him he'd really enjoyed but sometimes she didn't, sometimes she had no appetite and just wanted to sit and be alone.

He was that was himself so he left her be, went down to the study and found a book that interested him and sat back in one of the soft chairs, getting a fire going in the fireplace because it was a chilly evening.

Her souls music never changed, and the Study was sound proofed so he didn't hear the shrieks when she woke, didn't hear her get up and race from the house, didn't even know she was gone until he suddenly realized the sound of her soul was getting distant.

Cursing he tossed the book down on the table and rushed out the door, pausing at the street to get her scent then racing after her.

It was nearly 3am as he ran through the dark deserted streets. She had never done this before, never bolted, she always curled up in a corner. But this time she was running, and he'd foolishly let himself get wrapped up in a book and hadn't been paying attention.

He could smell fear, terror, and as he ran the scent changed, frustration, anger, even fury and he realized where she was headed, the Guild.

As he reached the guild he saw light behind the building, flames, huge flames that reached up into the sky and nearly dwarfed the massive building, flames that hit the magical barriers.

Seeing that he knew she was out in one of the practice rings and changed direction to run to the side of the building, scaled one of the fences, felt his guild seal warm as barriers recognized it and allowed him entrance.

As he cleared the building he had to hold his arms up to block the intense heat and light of the flames.

Her soul was ablaze, song, he heard song, beautiful incredible soul rending song, her voice was mingled with the flames and as they churned and writhed they took shapes, condensing into massive churning pillars and ropes of fire that danced with the song.

He saw her then, so small as the massive vortex's of fire churned around her. Her eyes were closed and she was just singing, when she held her arms out, letting her voice flow, the flames increased, became hotter, more intensely bright.

Her long red hair whipped around her in the heat and wind she was creating. The song was painful, sad, sorrowful, and her flames seemed to gather around her to protect her, bursting out when she lifted her voice and sang about fighting back.

Her eyes remained closed but she danced with her flames, they writhed around her, massive churning pillars of deadly power and heat, bending around her like lovers as she moved and sang.

Cobra vaguely knew he needed to call the master, Macao, someone who could see this and know more about what was happening.

She'd never been able to form more than little fire balls that puttered out easily, this though, this was more in line with the immense magic reservoirs she had developed.

It turned out though he didn't need to get anyone, the intense light she was pumping out had brought them. Makarov came up beside him, watching carefully as Nola spun and moved in the ring and the flames stayed with her, every word she sang, every fluctuation in her tone produced different flames, her movements guided them, kept them together or sent them raging out into a chaos barely contained by the practice rings powerful barriers.

The song she was singing reached its end and she sank to her knees, finally opening her eyes and looking at the fading pillars of writhing flames around her. She stared at them in wonder as they circled her, coming in closer and closer until she was running a hand through the flames and they danced over her, slowly lifting her until she was hovering a few feet above the ground.

When the flames slowly had faded away she stood quietly in the charred ring and realized he and Makarov were there.

She looked terrified then, backing away holding up a pleading hand he heard her soul start crying for mercy.

"She's afraid we're angry, thinks we're going to attack her." He said quietly.

Makarov shoved the Slayer forward "Well go tell her we aren't mad, calm her, you're the only one who can child."

Cobra staggered forward mind racing for what he could say.

"It's fine, that was beautiful, we are proud of you." He called, he always stumbled over his Joyan when he was nervous, it pissed him off.

She stopped backing away, blinking and he had to glance down as he walked over the sand of the arena, the strange hard feeling and cracking sounds drawing his attention and he realized what had happened, she'd gotten the heat so high in the ring the sand had turned to glass and it was cracking and crunching under his boots.

"That's the key to your magic Nola, song, we'll have to tell Macao, bastard probably can't help you sing though." He chuckled.

She smiled faintly "I..I didn't know how to ask right…I had a nightmare…I had to sing without my magic suppressed so I came here…" She said.

"You did the right thing." He assured her, "Now we just need to figure out how it all ties together."

She looked to the Master who smiled and waved then called out "I am going back to bed, you two should go home and sleep." Then the man left them.

"You've never run before, worried me." Cobra told her. She frowned "I am sorry for that, I had to get to the ring, I had to know what would happen…"

They walked back to the house and said little more. Nola went back to her room and Cobra went to his, both slept through the remainder of the morning, no nightmares assaulting Nola for once.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gajeel strained against the bonds on him, the granite released little trails of dust as bits of stone were crushed by his efforts, small trails of blood ran down too, he meant to get loose.

The blondes eyes widened when she saw the blood and she moved back from him shaking her head and looking miserable.

"Please, we're dying out, Father says we must have children, he's too old now, can not produce any…" She said, tears in her eyes.

She had chosen the dark haired one, his fiery spirit spoke of great strength, he'd fought hard, and taken the tumble until they had been able to catch and restrain him really well, better than the other man. His body was incredible too, nothing like the Fathers, nothing on the raven haired man was soft or sagging. He was tall, powerful, had metal piercing his body in many places and his fierce eyes on her promised her pain.

She'd approached him anyway, knowing the powerful stone she had on him would withstand the metal her was able to shape. As she had touched his skin, trying to familiarize herself with his body so she could take what she needed from it, he had fought, so hard blood ran from under where his arms and legs were restrained.

When she pleaded with him all she got was a glare of pure violence. His anger, she realized it would probably keep him from cooperating. The Father had taught them all how to get a mans body to work for this, how to take what they needed. They had been taking brief forays above ground for weeks now, even collected stone and a few animals but hadn't come across any other people, they had heard them, seen the lights, but had been afraid it was a gathering of the Black Dragons worshippers The Father promised were there.

There were no more men, and they were few now, and the father could not produce, Shela was one of the youngest left and she was 35. Soon they would be no more and the last of those not loyal to the Dragon of death would be gone.

She looked over at the other man, his body was as thrilling to look at as the raven haired one. Not as big, but so not like any womans, and so not like The Father. Firm, hard, muscle under smooth skin, The Father said the symbols in the mans skin were probably marks of the Dragon and to be careful not to touch them.

He had been wearing a great deal more than the dark haired man, but he had also been able to fire magic at them that had nearly ended the entire thing, Shela and her two companions were the strongest magic users left short of Delia who's only strength was healing.

They had barely been able to take this man down, they'd had to hit him so hard a woman likely would have been killed, especially when Greta had panicked and sent a barrage at him that had slammed him into a wall and Shela had been forced to be far too rough breaking his fall.

His soft dark blue hair felt good between her fingers and he had such a handsome face, full lips and his eyes had a shape to them unlike any Shela had ever seen.

He would sire beautiful children, both men would, Shela just had to figure out how to get the raven haired man to cooperate. Until he settled though, she could enjoy this man.

The rock was not covering any of him now, and she could touch him because he wasn't conscious, probably would remain unconscious for a day or more according to Delia.

She could not take him, he had to recover first, it had to be the black haired man but she had to calm him down first, his body wasn't responding to her in spite of her efforts. Maybe his loyalty to his friend could be used, she thought then and started running her hands through the unconscious ones hair, over his chest and arms.

She heard the black haired one struggle again, heard the frightening growls that were so like a predators it was uncanny.

"If I can get nothing from you than it must be him, hurt or not, we must survive." She told the raven haired man as he glared at her.

He tried to speak but his mouth was held shut by the rock, The Father did not want them hearing his lies and deceptions.

Shela climbed onto the stone slab over the unconscious one, bending and placing kisses on his face, hearing his friend redouble his struggles and snarl furiously.

She had read about kisses, they had books, romance, love, kisses, once people had been able to have partners, each woman had her own man, they didn't have to be shared. She had wished often she lived in a time like that.

The Dragon had burned the world, and only they remained. People like these men were corrupted by the Dragon, and would corrupt them and then all humanity that lived free would be gone and only slaves of the dragon would remain. The Father had told them all of the stories their whole lives.

She could not take the blue haired man, but she was still enjoying touching him, kissing him, wishing she could know the affection she had read of in the books Delia kept that Father said were sinful.

The Father said if they were good to the men, in time they might become like the lovers in the books, and they wouldn't have to be restrained and taken by force anymore.

She doubted the black haired man would be quick to give in though. Delia was going to have to come in and heal the injuries he was giving himself trying to get free.

Maybe this man wouldn't be so hard to convince, she wondered as she pressed her hands down his body. It was so firm, the plains of muscle, some of the women were very strong and toned from hunting and working, but no woman could ever look like this, feel like this.

She started to remove the last piece of his clothing when a deep growl reverberated through the chamber and she glared over at the black haired man.

"I must bear children, we can not die out! If you will not cooperate, I will take this one, he can not fight at all, it may injure him, but our healer can heal him later." She spat at the glaring man.

"Oh I can fight." A deep voice said and she gasped, looking down into glowing green eyes.

Gajeel closed his eyes as green light flooded the chamber and a moment later the rock fell away from him and he sprang from the platform with a furious snarl.

"You're welcome. Just a minute, let me get her to give us some privacy." Bix said. The womans hands moved and the doorway was re-enforced with stone then she crumpled to the ground.

"All clear." Bix called and Gajeel opened his eyes.

"Fucking psycho crazy ass nut jobs." Gajeel spat, rubbing his jaw as he saw their clothes in a pile in the corner of the room and went to retrieve them while Bickslow slowly stood up.

"How you doin?" Gajeel asked, setting the mans clothes on the stone platform next to him then getting his own on.

"Better, arm isn't great and I feel like a building fucking fell on me but better than I was." Bix replied, turning to start pulling on his clothes, grimacing when he saw through the damage to his clothes and armor pieces just how much damage he had taken.

The left sleeves were just gone, the pauldron on that side scratched and dented in badly, the bracer for that arm was useless, even the metal was shredded. When he dropped it back on the table Gajeel snatched it up "You mind?" He asked. Bix snorted "Be my guest."

He separated the heavy ruined metal of the left pauldron and handed that over too. His visor was intact for the most part, but one of the braces that held it in place was ruined from where his head had hit something.

Gajeel leaned over as Bickslow was frowning at it "I can fix it." He said, reaching over and Bix handed it to him, watching in mild amazement as the Slayer mended the shredded metal, peeling away the steel and replacing it with iron while he munched the ruined steel.

"Good quality stuff." Gajeel observed.

"I buy the best most edible armor." Bix chuckled.

Gajeel smirked "Yeah well it sure gave me some energy and cleared my injuries. How long will Rocky there be out?"

"4 to 8 hours unless I use her more, she might be useful getting us out of here." Bix said. Gajeel nodded, he'd never gotten to watch Bickslow take people over this way before, it was impressive. He could see why it freaked the council out.

"How many can you control at once?" Gajeel asked. Bickslow smirked "I don't know, I've never reached my limit before, most I've taken over at once so far was 11 adults, but I was drunk and fuck the hangover I had was epic."

"Well, lets get the hell out of here and find Lucy and Levy." Gajeel said. He could feel Lucy, had been able to for a while now, she was pissed and frantic to get to him, when the rock bitch had started fondling him it had freaked him out a little and Lucy had sensed that and gotten nasty mad. She was calmer now because he was, but they needed to get back to each other, and he was sure Bickslow and Levy really wanted to be back together again too.

"Can you tell how to get out of here from her?" Gajeel asked.

Bickslow shook his head "I can't read the mind, I just control the soul, I can have her or any of them lead us out though."

"Good enough, lets take her with us then, she can lead the way, whatever we encounter they'll be hesitant to attack one of their own." Gajeel said.

Bickslow stood again, ignoring the nausea and searing pain from his arm side and leg. His leg was healed enough to function, hurt like all hell but it held his weight fine.

"Here." Bickslow handed Gajeel his visor "wear it so I don't have to worry about narrowing my influence."

Gajeel slid the visor over his eyes and watched the woman stand up, eyes completely vacant being the only clue that she was not the one controlling her body.

Her magic was also at Bickslows disposal and the rock receded from the door before Gajeel kicked it into splinters, gratified by the crunching sound.

"You know, the handle still worked…" Bix said

"Fuck off, I'm pissed off and want to break things." Gajeel snapped.

Bickslow smiled and shrugged, sending the woman out , Gajeel behind her and him behind Gajeel.

They came into a narrow hall and the girl led them up it to a staircase. They got pretty far before they came across anyone.

"Shela? What.." The healer, Delia started and Gajeel smiled faintly, watching a spark of green light flash through the womans eyes and she stopped talking and fell in with them. "Hang on." Bix stopped a moment, the healer stepped to him and pressed her hands to his leg and he groaned softly as the pain lessened.

"You know, we don't have time for a hand job…" Gajeel smirked.

Bickslow grinned "Fuck that, there's always time for that. Now I can walk without feeling like I'm gonna puke."

They continued and finally reached a door that let out into a tunnel that angled upwards.

"I say we keep these two, take em with us, proof for the mayor and proof for them that their sicko "Father" has been feeding them loads of shit so he could keep his little harem going." Gajeel said.

Bickslow shrugged "Fine by me, they're not too much more work than the babies…who I can finally fucking feel…hang on, I'll get us a ride."

Levy was walking along at a brisk pace when Papa suddenly jerked from her arms "Papa is calling us. We get Papa, bring him here." The soul said.

Levy looked at Lucy who grinned, they released the dolls and the tikis shot ahead into the darkness.

"I guess we wait here…" Levy said, feeling her heart calm and start to unknot. If Bix was calling the Babies it meant he was stronger, hopefully closer.

Bickslow leaned on the wall, he had a nonchalant lazy look on his face but the truth was he didn't have the energy to go any farther, his body was just too beat up.

It was unlikely he was fooling Gajeel, but even pretending to be better off than he was helped so he was sticking with it.

His vision kept trying to black out on him, but he held it together as the babies arrived. Gajeel held one woman, Bicks stood with the other and Bicks let the women go so they passed out and he could channel more energy into the babies that could handle the load but needed magic power to carry them at any speed, and he wanted some speed.

It was painful as hell holding onto the passed out woman but he managed it until they finally saw Lucy and Levy several long minutes later.

Gajeel unceremoniously dropped the rock woman to catch Lucy as she jumped into his arms but Bickslow had to hold a hand up and stop Levy, easing the healer down he sank with her.

"He's hurt bad, no hugs right now Levy." Gajeel said.

Levys eyes flew wide, taking in the damaged armor, the missing pieces of it the blood-soaked spots on his right leg. Her eyes teared up and Bickslow didn't miss that.

"I'll be all right kitten, just need to get the fuck out of here." Bix smiled up at her, he was sitting on the babies now, the two women standing again.

"Lets go, no idea if the assholes will try to come after us or how long we have until they do.

"I shut and baracaded that door to the room they had us in, should take em a while to break in there and find out we aren't there anymore, so should buy us some time." Bix said hoarsely.

The Babies carried Bix since he was too weak to walk and they moved quickly but it was still a few hours before they got close enough to the surface that the lacrima worked and Levy called the driver.

"On my way, it's dark so I'm bringing some town guards with me, everyone ok?" He asked.

Levy shook her head, looking unhappily at Bickslow. "No one of us is hurt but we know what's going on in the mine now, no monsters, nothing dangerous even."

Gajeel had never been happier to walk out into freezing cold before. Once outside they moved through the ruins of the old mining town and could hear the bells of the sleigh. Gajeel no longer resented them.

There were mounted guards who helped get the unconscious women and the wounded Bix into the sleigh and then the driver wasted no time getting them back to the resort.

"The guards called ahead, said you had an injured person, the doctor is waiting , can you walk?" A pair of resort employees asked coming to the sleigh as it stopped by the doors.

Gajeel handed the unconscious women to the guards then helped Bix out and shouldered him "I gotcha, lead the way." He snapped at the resort staff.

The resort had the only hospital in Overlook, hosting a modern wing staffed by medical professionals that had competed for the positions so they could live up in the beautiful mountain town.

Bix had half been expecting some room converted into an infirmary, certainly not the modern facility the staff led them into. He was placed in a wheelchair and taken for tests while the others were told to wait.

"I'm going to talk to the guards and the mayor, you two stay with Bix, I'll be back as soon as I can." Gajeel said firmly, leaning down to kiss Lucy briefly before heading back the way they had come.

A couple more hours passed before the doctor came out.

"Are you Levy Pradesh? His wife?" He asked. Levy almost blushed, she'd forgotten they were legally married already.

"Yes, how is he?" She demanded.

"He'll be fine, pretty beat up, broken left arm, three fractured ribs, a concussion and it looks like there were far worse injuries that were magically handled judging by the state of the tissue. We're going to keep him here overnight to make sure he's out of danger but we'll likely release him tomarrow." The doctor told her with a smile.

"Come on back, he's asking for you. Visiting hours are over but you two can see him and you Mrs. Pradesh can stay if you like." The doctor led them back to Bickslows room, which honestly looked like a hotel room just with hospital equipment and bed in it.

Bix was sitting on the bed grinning and Levy hurried to his side.

"Easy kitten hug the right side, my left got the shit kicked out of it." He chuckled.

"You don't look too bad considering." Lucy said.

"Meh, Metal head handling the authorities and such?" Bickslow asked. Lucy nodded, they talked briefly then Lucy left to find Gajeel and Levy crawled up into the bed on Bickslow right side and cuddled up against him.

"I thought I lost you…" She said after a few minutes and felt his arm tighten around her.

"I thought you had too. You ok Kitten?" He said softly, kissing the top of her head and she tilted her head back, scooting up in the bed so she could claim his mouth.

"The babies came to me, Papa told me you were far away but I knew since they were moving at least you were alive." She said, tracing a finger over his jaw. He smiled.

"Bout time they started acknowledging you more, little fuckers." He chuckled. Popo flew low around then then "fuckers, fuckers!" Bix and Levy both laughed though Bix winced while he did. Levy moved more tightly against his side as they settled.

She never wanted to feel that way again, it was like her whole word had ended, her heart, every shred of happiness and joy she had ever known fell into the blackness with him.

They were mages, there would be dangerous times, she had to learn how to feel him, how to know better where and how he was. Lucy had seen the babies before she had, she was a little ashamed of that.

If she had Seith children, her attention to detail could mean the difference between life or death. She would do better, he was worth it, their happiness, their future together was worth anything she had to give to make it happen.

Huddled against his side, reveling in the feel of him, warm and safe against her, Levy slipped into sleep, knowing it would be a while before she would be able to sleep without having her arms around him again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hot springs…oh my God, they should have just put me into this instead of the damn hospital." Bix groaned as he sank into the steaming water. Gajeel smirked, shaking his head.

"I'm just glad we get to relax now. They brought all those people up, Rune Knights came up from Crocus this morning. 41 women and that ancient geezer." He said sitting back in the water.

"That was some next level insanity. Glad they're handling it though. Don't know about you but I am ready for the vacation part of this trip now. I have a beautiful fiancé to spoil and this place has some great things available so I can do that." Bix was saying.

He was looking forward to it too. He and Levy had been up to their eyeballs in wedding plans, helping Nola and Cobra, their teams and the never ending stream of demands on their time that had, for weeks, kept them from having time alone until they were both too exhausted to do much about it.

He had always heard that sort of thing didn't start until you had a baby, who knows maybe things would calm down when they finally had one?

He almost laughed at the thought and Gajeel gave him an odd look.

"You and Lucy planning to have kids?" He asked. He'd never been one to take his time getting to points, it tied up with the whole never got embarrassed, never had been shy thing.

Gajeel gaped at him for a moment then composed himself and settled back into his signature glare.

"Of course." The Dragon Slayer deadpanned. Bickslow rolled his eyes "When? You've been mated for a while now, unless you're waiting to get married, which I would understand since you probably want the kids to have your name, why wait?"

"We haven't set a time on it, have you?" Gajeel turned the tide on the Seith, hoping maybe he'd trip on it a little and change subjects.

"Whenever Levy is ready. She's the one who has to carry it, quit taking jobs, deal with morning sickness and all of that so she decides." Bix replied. Gajeel blinked, he did need to talk about this with Lucy, they really hadn't talked about children.

It was an important subject too, the dragons dwindling, so few dragon slayers left, it was important he pass on the legacy, every slayer needed to have children, or the legacy of the dragons would vanish into history.

He smiled faintly, Lucy would be an amazing mother too, he knew instinct would draw him to a woman who could be a mother to a dragons brood, Lucy would easily handle a spirited dragon child.

With Dragon Slayers, according to his father, the chance of their children also being Slayers was very high, better than 75%. Metalicana had pressed into Gajeel more than once that he should have children, as many as he could.

"When dragons mate a dragon queen will lay up to 30 eggs and if she is a talented brood mother than most of them will hatch. Since your kind doesn't lay clutches, expect multiple births, twins, triplets are not uncommon, gestation is shorter too, though harder on the mother. Instead of 9 months, your mate will carry your children for 6." His father had said.

In Dragons, proven females were called Queens, they were females that had come fully into power and maturity and achieved rank among their kind. Their mates coveted them above all else as the ability to raise broods was the highest achievement and most powerful drive in their kind.

So the drive to have children was powerful in a Dragon Slayer, males not wanting to create life and see their legacy endure was a purely human concept no other intelligent species shared.

"When we go back through Crocus Levy has to go back in to get a second fitting with her dress right? Lucy mentioned that…" Gajeel said suddenly and Bix cracked open an eye to look at the Slayer.

"Yeah, we'll have a two day lay over in Crocus so Levy can get that all taken care of, why?" He asked.

"You got Levys ring there…think you could show me the place?" The Dragon Slayers eyes remained closed, and he didn't lift his head, just remained leaned back in the water. Bix didn't move either, just smiled slightly.

"Yeah, we can go there while the girls are at the designers." Bix agreed.

Levy had been the reason Bix had been bringing marriage up to the Slayer. She knew it mattered to Lucy but also that Lucy wouldn't say anything to Gajeel about it. The woman was happy and understood being mated was a Dragons version of marriage and the bond was deeper.

However, Lucy had left home and come to Fairy tail because of her fathers attempts to marry her off, and her determination to choose her own husband. Lucy valued marriage and so did the laws of Fiore.

The way the law worked, if Lucy gave birth before she and Gajeel were married, the childs name would be Heartfilia, and getting it changed after the fact wasn't easy.

Fiore, like most of the kingdoms, wanted its citizens to be honorable. If a man didn't marry a woman he created children with, he didn't deserve to have his name endure.

Even though a Dragon Slayers commitment to their mate was far greater than anything a legal marriage could assure, the law was as it was. If Gajeel wanted his children to have his name, he needed to marry his mate.

Bix knew Laxus had bought rings, it had been Laxus who had shown Bickslow the jeweler he'd bought Levys from. The Lightning slayer had already talked to Cana about it back before Christmas and the woman was sporting an engagement ring before new years, though she and Laxus hadn't picked a date yet.

Bickslow found it amusing he and Levy would be the first ones to marry, beating the Dragon Slayers to the altar, and, if Bickslow had his way…to the maternity ward too. He was really hoping Levy was ready, he knew he was.

His recent brush with death might have pushed him harder in that direction, He adored children and badly wanted a family of his own, more than ever now that he had Levy and knew what an amazing mother she would be.

"Allright, I think I'm cooked enough for today, I'm getting hungry." The Seith said, stretching his arms over his head and pulling himself from the water.

"Yeah me too." Gajeel admitted, he definitely was ready for lunch, and on top of that, now he really wanted to get Lucy alone and talk with her.

The couples met for lunch then Levy drug Bickslow off to try a "Healing Mud wrap" session and Lucy wanted to go for a couples massage.

Gajeel wasn't too sure about the massage. It was one thing when Lucy put her hands on his body. That he more than enjoyed, he craved it. But a stranger touching his bare skin? He wasn't so sure about that, especially after what he'd endured just a couple of days earlier with the nut jobs in the mine.

He hadn't told Lucy all of it, not because he was hiding it but because he didn't think it was important. Shela had had her hands all over the Dragon Slayer for a good long time trying to get a response from him, through it all Lucy had felt the only thing Gajeel felt, anger, fury, a need to hurt things.

The bond kept his body from responding no matter what the woman did, even a succubus couldn't get a mated Dragon Slayers dick hard, once mated, their bodies only worked for their mate and no other. So there hadn't been any chance she would get anywhere with Gajeel, and he'd actually been grateful she'd wanted him instead of Bickslow.

As badly hurt as the Seith had been, her tricks could have gotten the poor mans body to give her what she'd been after even if he wasn't fully conscious. The man had already been forced to deal with women hanging all over him for the mission in Hargeon and while he blew it off and acted like none of it had affected him, Gajeel knew better.

Having a woman actually manage to rape him would have done serious damage to the Seith mage, especially with him still trying to sort through what he'd been through in Hargeon.

So while nothing had happened that mattered in Gajeels view, he'd had his fill of anyone but Lucy touching him for a while.

Lucy knew Gajeel wasn't one that liked being touched by strangers, so his resistance didn't surprise her. She managed to get him there though, and he enjoyed helping her strip down as much as she loved pulling his clothes off of him.

It got to her as much now as it had the first time she had pushed open his black tunic and bared that expanse of smooth tanned skin and muscle to her hungry eyes.

Lucys mind had gone into the gutter when she had first started really watching the raven haired man, and she couldn't get it out, had given up on trying. Her mate had a body that made her knees weak, her mouth water and her belly burn.

It didn't matter how many times she slid his clothes off, didn't matter how long she let her eyes take him in or her hands explore him, she never was sated on that level, not ever.

Even laying panting and boneless wet with sweat with him still buried inside her after they had rough hard core dragon lust driven sex she could just start looking at him and she was turned fully into a dirty minded woman again.

Like Cana had said so long ago, the man was sex on legs. The really delicious part though? He was hers. No other woman got to enjoy this, they could dream, they could look, but he was hers. Lucy had never thought she would be the jealous type, but with Gajeel, she really was. Maybe it was the Dragon bond, but she wanted no woman to ever know what it felt like to explore his body, to feel his arms around her, or to even imagine what his kisses felt like.

Once striped down they laid on the tables and covered with the sheets provided and Gajeel smirked at her.

"I say we send the attendants packing and thoroughly abuse their supply of body oils learning how to give massages to each other. Sounds a lot better to me than some stranger touching me or you for that matter, and by the way, if your masseuse is a man I'm likely to break his damn fingers." The Dragon Slayer growled.

Lucy had already thought of that, both the attendants they were getting would be women, and for her own sake, she had asked for an older one for Gajeel, she wouldn't admit it to him, but she didn't like the idea of watching a woman run her hands over his body, even if it was a massage.

The attendants came in. The massage tables were set so that she and Gajeels heads were side by side so Lucy set about distracting her mate as the women started, knowing he would immediately tense up as soon as he was touched and would get nothing out of the experience if she didn't get him to relax.

Her lips nibbling over his, her tongue sliding over his lower lip, usually he would have been instantly responsive to those things, kissing her back and oblivious to the world but he wasn't, instead, after just a couple of minutes a low terrifying growl reverberated through the room and both women froze, the one working on Gajeel jerking her hands away from him and stepping back.

"Out." Gajeel snarled and the women almost tripped over each other scrambling out of the room.

"Gajeel!" Lucy started to get angry but then watched him sit up, running both his hands through his hair, eyes squeezed shut and lip curled back baring his fangs as he clenched his teeth together.

She stared at him, this wasn't his usual "I don't like being touched by strangers" thing. He wasn't being a petulant Dragon right now, he was upset and she felt it.

She sensed anger, a lot of it, rage, like what she'd felt in the mines. He hadn't told her what had happened beyond just a basic "We fell, but they caught us somehow so they could capture us, we fought our way free and then we escaped." explanation.

As hurt as Bickslow had been it was clear they had been battered pretty badly. Gajeels Iron Scales having saved him from taking damage to the same extent Bickslow had.

"Gajeel, I think you need to talk to me." Lucy said softly, climbing onto his table with him, crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

He turned so she wasn't hanging off the edge of the table then his arms were tight around her, his face buried in her hair, he was nuzzling against her and she sensed it was instinct driving him, Gajeel the man didn't know how to seek comfort, he was too hardened and jaded by his life for that, but the dragon within him did, and that it was seeking it actually alarmed Lucy.

"Gajeel…" She whispered.

"You know I don't like strangers touching me…I can only take so much of it." He responded then, voice quiet.

"It was only a couple of minutes…" Lucy began and he kissed her, arms tight around her still, but lips soft on hers.

"Yeah but I've had all I can take for a while…got more than I wanted in that fucking mine." He said.

Lucy stilled, what had happened? The entire time they were separated, as soon as he had regained consciousness she'd felt only anger, rage, fury from him, nothing else, the same things she felt when he was fighting something.

"What happened in the mine?" She asked and he finally looked at her, eyes troubled, which wasn't uncommon for him but the other things she though she saw in him were very much out of character for the Iron Dragon.

"So 41 women one old geezer down there, he had em convinced there was some sort of dragon apocalypse, from what they said it sounded like a dragon attacked that mining town 100 years ago and the people fled into the mines and stayed there." He drew a breath, watching her, and went on.

"The men died off until they were down to the old guy and he couldn't produce kids anymore but was keeping them all down there scared shitless about coming up. When they saw us come into the mine, they kidnapped Bix and I, planning to use us…to breed." He sighed then, pulling an arm back so he could shove his hand roughly through his thick hair before continuing.

"Bix was pretty hurt, that blonde chick that was with us when we were escaping? She was a rock mage of some kind, they used rock to pin me to a table, Bix was unconscious, damn near died because they were so preoccupied with getting us ready to…yeah, they had us stripped down on those tables and the blonde chick was apparently "fertile" so the geezer told her to pick one of us and get on with it."

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself to remain silent, to just listen, knowing if she said anything his openness could shut right down and never open again.

"So since they had just barely healed Bix enough he wouldn't die she decided to try me, the geezer had taught em how to…take a man against his will, and she started trying that with me. Couldn't work, the bond makes it so my body is yours Bunny, I can't respond to anyone but you, forever, I'm yours and yours alone. I figured it was better, because Bix was so hurt and she could have succeeded with him, so it was better she stay after me anyway." He drew another breath

"After a while though she got pissed she wasn't getting anywhere, I was struggling, cut my arms open in places on the fucking stone restraints and the blood running down really upset her. So she went over and started in on Bix, you believe that? mans laying there unconscious, had almost died and the crazy bitch crawls onto him and starts going to work on him." He rolled his eyes

"I kept distracting her, even though they had me gagged, and thank God Bix came to then and took the bitch over, used her magic to release me and we got the fuck out of there."

Finally he looked at her again "I don't know how Bix fucking deals with what he went through in Hargeon, I feel like a damn idiot, bitch never had a chance with me, I knew that, still do, she couldn't get what she wanted out of me and it was good she tried me because she could have gotten it out of Bickslow and then how much more shit could the guy take you know?"

Lucy was pushing her hands into his hair soothing him, making him look at her "It doesn't matter that she couldn't get what she wanted Gajeel, just because she couldn't actually rape you completely doesn't mean she didn't violate you." Tears were filling her eyes then.

She wanted to be mad he hadn't told her, but she understood why he hadn't. He didn't think it should matter, didn't believe it was significant what the woman had done because she hadn't succeeded, but Gajeel was a private person, protective, defensive and the woman may not have been able to make him do anything she wanted him to, but she'd held him against his will and had her hands all over him and God knew what else.

Lucy felt anger licking at her, she wanted to find that woman, in fact, she knew now she needed to, but first Gajeel needed her.

"I've been tortured before, shit, you've kicked me in the nuts and left me on the ground, but I just can't do this massage thing Bunny, I've had my fill of a stranger touching my body for a long time…just you…your hands are all I want to feel, I need that. Only you." He said, his voice getting husky, eyes darkening on hers and Lucy licked her lips, pushing him back so he laid back on the table and she slid her hands over his broad chest, let them move all over his shoulders, down his arms and back, pressing against him, biting her lip as she felt the muscle tense under her fingers, heard him rumble softly deep in his chest.

He lay his head back and closed his eyes and Lucy was in awe, he gave himself over to her so completely in that moment she could barely believe it.

He never did this, had never given her full control before, he was too dominant, too forceful, enjoyed the fight too much, but right now he was trusting her, needing to bask in that part of their relationship and let her have all of him that she wanted to take.

He needed her to reclaim him, she sensed that then and climbed over him, throwing the sheets aside and pressing herself against him, drawing a moan from him just as she herself was sucking in a sharp breath feeling her core slide over his hardening member.

She went for it then, letting herself revel in the control she had, he was offering it she would take it and take him, make him forget any woman but her. She looked down into his crimson eyes and smirked "Open your mouth Gajeel." She demanded, as soon as his lips parted she lunged down and her tongue invaded his mouth forcefully, she felt his hands close on her hips, felt him pulling her body more firmly against his.

It rose in her, every drop of the fierce strength she had, bolstered by her bond with him, the Dragon magic he had pushed into her body when they had mated.

It drove her, told her not to be sweet or tender now, her claim had been threatened, another female had tried to take what was hers and she would have it back completely. Her mates was hers, her claim had to be renewed.

Gajeel knew what he was doing felt strange, he had never in his life been the least bit submissive, it was not in his nature. Somewhere, in the back of his mind he remembered something though, about female dragons, about mates, his father had warned him.

"Female dragons we call queens for a reason, they rule. When males battle for dominance we fight to assert ourselves, we let the loser live as often as not. Females never do, they fight to the death. A female will mark a male just as a male marks her, but her claim takes time to set in, other Queens can challenge it, steal the male, we are driven more by instinct than the females are, we can be overrun by Dragon Lust incited by a females mark."

"Females though, they are driven primarily by their intellect and heart, to gain dominance to keep their mates and protect their broods. Females are ruthless, merciless. If they can steal another mate, it weakens the other female enough to make it easier to kill her unless she can reclaim him, and the drive to do that is more powerful than the males drive to mate in the first place. A female can harm a male reclaiming him, she will do it utterly, so that once reclaimed, he can not be stolen again, her mark can never be overwritten. We males don't doubt our claims, our marks are forever once placed, only females have to fight for theirs." Metalicana had explained it. "It is not a question of fidelity either, once he marks a mate the male can not mate with another, it is purely an issue of dominance and rank where the females are concerned."

His father had told him all of it, mostly in case he had mated with a female Dragon Slayer, a process which was much different than what he and Lucy had gone through. But also so he could be ready if his mate ever did see herself challenged.

Within him instinct told him his dominance was not in question, his power wasn't, but his mates had been and he was to give himself over to her with complete compliance so she could do all she needed to reclaim her position, to reclaim him, because he wanted that, needed that.

Any challenge from him would be an affront to her position, disrespect for their bond, so he pushed his head back, responded fervently to everything she did, every kiss, every bite, every touch and let her have all he was.

Her roughness didn't concern him it was expected and he could take it, would defend himself from none of it, even leaning his head back farther when her teeth scraped over his neck, exposing more for her to bite into at will.

She bit down hard enough blood ran into her mouth and the powerful compulsion inside her relished the taste, delighted in taking from him everything she could. His body responded, he gasped, moaned, growled, was reactive but not once did he challenge her. She rode him harder than she ever had, until she was driving the air from him with every powerful downward thrust, his hips met her every movement until finally she pushed him past his limits, as soon as she felt him reach his end she went with him, the bond shared every sensation between them and her fierce cry of his name, her snarl of "You are MINE." Was what had pushed him over. Never had he needed to hear something more.


	26. Chapter 26 Dragon Queens don't play

"So your voice feeds it power, you don't have to project the voice though, that's clear, you can sing in whispers, it's more what your singing that seems to matter." Cobra was shaking his head, Nola and Macao were both sitting with him at a table near the bar.

They had spent the morning drilling, Cobra had agreed to spar with Nola. Her control over her magic and ability to use it had grown by leaps and bounds since they had discovered her voice was the key to it. Now she was learning to refine it. She had vaporized several of Cobra best poison attacks and displayed a blue fire that hadn't burned him, instead, it had just sucked the energy out of him and left him cold.

Macao hadn't named that type of fire yet but Natsu was intensely interested in it and had stepped in to take the Fox mage on after she finished with Cobra so she could use her red and yellow fire since Natsu could take those attacks safely.

He enjoyed sparing with her too "Her fire is fucking delicious." He'd grinned one day and Cobra had nearly punched the grin off his face.

"You're supposed to helping her jackass, not treating her like a buffet." He snarled and the two Slayers had taken on glares intense enough that Lisanna had grabbed Natsu and pulled him away.

Nola had cocked her head from where she had been sitting beside Macao "I don't care if he eats the fire, I'm glad he gets something out of helping me." She'd said. Macao had grinned far too knowingly at him and Cobra had fixed a nasty glare on the older mage.

"He gets too worked up, he needs to keep it toned down until you're ready." Cobra had said and Nola had frowned slightly but said nothing else, focusing on the treat Mirajane had introduced her to.

Icecream. Nola loved icecream, especially vanilla laced through with caramel and topped with caramel. She delighted in caramel sundaes and had Cobra smiling faintly watching her.

Shade hadn't allowed her to indulge in treats, fed her a specific diet meant to keep her just a little weak. Her discovery of sweets had Mira and Cana both grinning when they had brought her the first sundae she'd ever tried.

Now the little Fox mage was fully into visiting the sweet shop in Magnolia and had even gone with Erza to some of her favorite bakeries, returning home with boxes of cookies, cupcakes and other delights.

Cobra didn't mind at all, his sweet tooth was insatiable and he'd enjoyed introducing her to some of his own favorites.

Caramel and Taffy though, he loved, so Nolas sudden passion for the confection gave them another common ground for their friendship that was a great deal more enjoyable than the fact they had both spent most of their lives as slaves.

She was getting more comfortable with the guild too, talking to more people, she was a friendly person it turned out, and enjoyed talking with others, she was hungry to learn about Fiore, Magnolia, wizard work, listened so well she could get most anyone in the guild talking.

She remained somewhat quiet, was still private about a lot of things, but her smile happened more and more and Cobra had now heard her genuinely laugh a few times now.

There were times though when she would slip into her fox form and curl up on the table or on the bench beside Cobra and just listen to everyone. She took to disappearing now and then too, something that had alarmed Cobra the first couple of times it happened, but he could track her, and did so a couple of times.

As a fox she could move swift and silent, and had no trouble out distancing him when she wanted to, the first time they played their cat and mouse game was the second time he'd tracked her when she had disappeared one morning after practice with Macao.

She'd double backed on him in a thicker part of undergrowth in the park and he'd been trying to pinpoint her when there had been a soft humming noise. He'd jerked his head up and found the fox sitting on one of the walls separating sections of the park, her yellow eyes clearly amused and down right smug.

He'd smiled faintly at her "Ok, but Dragons outrank foxes on the food chain you know, we're better hunters." He'd said The yellow eyes had widened and he'd heard her soul laugh _"you think so do you? Big ungainly crashing lizards can not outsmart a fox."_ Her soul had challenged.

She knew he heard her too, and she had stood on the wall, ducking her head low, pinning her ears while her tail had lashed and she had bared her sharp teeth at him _"Catch me if you can lizard."_ She had then leaped away, vanishing in less than a second into the undergrowth and Cobra had crouched low, a growl rumbling through him.

Inside him his dragon was ecstatic, challenged by another predator? Invited to hunt a hunter? This was pure delight.

He'd rushed after where he had seen her go, his ears straining to hear her, but what he thought was soft fur moving through grass and brush turned out to be wind pushing branches, and she suddenly became infuriatingly good at masking her scent by cutting through strong smelling plants and climbing the fountains that dotted the park. For nearly two hours he hunted her.

Many times he knew he came close, but she was blindingly fast and had the advantage of four legs and a lithe small form. His dragon was downright enraged and disgusted within him when he again lost her to a thick cluster of crisp scented flowers and had to try and regain her trail.

He'd sat heavily in the grass, scanning the open area down the hill from where he was wondering where she had gone to.

The brush to his right, close to the flowers yielded bright laughing yellow eyes and the fox leaped out knocking him backwards and standing on his chest.

She was bigger by a good bit than a normal fox, easily 70lbs in this form so she knocked the wind out of him but while he glared up at her the corners of his mouth betrayed him by curving up.

It wasn't easy to best him, his hearing abilities were second to none, and with his soul reading and dragon senses, she had literally "Outfoxed" him and he had to admit that.

"Wont happen again." He'd said, reaching up to rub the foxes shoulder before she stepped off of him and a soft swirling of red tinted magic blurred her form, leaving the woman sitting where the fox had been.

"Don't bet on that lizard." She had smiled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy opened her eyes carefully. Gajeel lay soundly asleep curled behind her, an arm across her hip, his hand on her belly quite close to being so low she felt her body take notice and send wicked thrills of willing heat through her.

She bit her lip and cursed her dirty mind, if she got aroused now his damn nose would wake him up. Wasting no time and trying to focus on her important purpose she slid from his grasp and the bed and hovered unmoving or breathing, using every sense she had and every dragon sense she had been gifted to make sure he was still asleep before moving again.

Normally she would have turned around and started teasing him until he woke up so she could get her delicious session of "good morning" sex with her ever willing Dragon, maybe if she was quick she still could and that drew her mouth into a wicked smirk and she silently dressed and stole out of the suite.

Once downstairs in the lobby she glanced around and spotted her co-conspirator. Levy yawned "Ready?" her friend asked "I got the information from the Resort security." Levy told her and Lucy smiled "Good, let's take care of this."

The two women went outside and waved for one of the waiting sleighs, climbing in and situating themselves under the blanket. "Townhall please." Lucy said sweetly. "This early? I'm not sure they're open yet miss." The driver said doubtfully.

Lucy smiled "Oh we're meeting someone there, it's fine." She assured him. The driver nodded and the big bay horse took up a swift trot, bells jingling merrily as they travelled along the edge of the lake around to the eastern side where Overlooks townhall was.

Lucy and Levy climbed from the sleigh "Could you wait for us? We wont be long." Lucy asked the man, he smiled "Of course miss, I'll be right here." He watched the two women walk quickly up the walkway to the front doors and was mildly surprised when just as the blonde had said, someone met them and opened the doors for them.

Lucy and Levy walked silently alongside the suited man, he glanced a few times at Lucy "Bickslow is recovering well I hope?" he asked. Levy nodded, "Considering he nearly died, he's doing incredibly well" She said.

Loke looked over at Lucy "Are you going to be allright with this Princess? Virgo and I could handle it." Lucy gave him a hard look "No, I need to do this, did Virgo find her?" She asked.

Loke nodded "They're still insisting everyone is possessed, that the black dragon will scorch the world clean and they have to return to their sanctuary. She is hostile Princess, she thinks Bickslow is a demon and Gajeel is dragon spawn."

Lucy snorted "Well, not too far off on Gajeel anyway."

Loke led her to the wing on the far south side of the complex where Virgo stood waiting. She took over while Loke fell in behind them.

Virgo stopped at a door "This is it Princess, here is the key, the guard is unconscious and should remain that way for a while." The spirit handed her a key card and Lucy took it "Keep watch." She told the two spirits as she swiped it and strode through the door with Levy on her heels.

Levy flipped on the lights and across the room a tall blonde woman jumped up from a bed. The room was sparsely appointed. Windows had been sealed, there was a simple bathroom through the door by the one they had just entered through consisting of a toilet and a sink nothing more.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded. Lucys eyes narrowed "You're Shela right? The one who tried to use the black haired mage to father children for you?"

The woman glared at her "We are desperate, we can not succumb like all of you, can not fall under the Dragon control, we had to produce children so our people could endure, survive so free mankind could continue. Even his dragon tainted seed could have helped us, both him and the blue haired one could have seen our people into many generations of freedom." She spat,

"Their dragon tainted powers though, we hadn't expected them, the blue haired one was supposed to stay under… he was truly possessed, demonic, he stole my will from me, used my magic against my sisters. What do you care? Harlots of the Dragon!" She sneered at them.

Lucy and Levy both stared at the woman for several moments. Surprisingly it was Levy who moved first.

"You almost killed him, the one with the blue hair, you realize that right? And even with him near death you still wanted to…rape him?" She demanded.

"I told you, we must have a new generation, we must continue. I know now we should have just let them both fall to their deaths, or I should have taken what I needed from the blue haired one because he couldn't fight me like the dark one did, I was soft, lost in the sinful delight of their flesh and it cost us our freedom. I would kill a hundred Dragon tainted demons to save my people!" She declared.

She glared at them and suddenly recognition flashed in her eyes. "You're their whores! You were the women with them in the mine, demonic whores of the damned!" She flung the lamp sitting on the bedside table at them which they both easily dodged.

Lucy lunged forward then and grabbed the woman by her hair, ripping her from her feet and slamming her into the wall before leaning over her.

"You haven't seen Dragon magic in all its glory yet bitch. That man with the black hair is MINE, my MATE, Dragon magic flows through him and through me, see this?" She pulled her collar down exposing the dark mating mark in her skin

"Draconic symbols for his name and magic branded proudly into me, your imaginary bullshit means nothing to me, but you will remember who he belongs to, and who will kill you if you ever cross our paths again." Lucy hissed and threw the woman to the floor, her magic dampening cuffs clattering against the bed frame.

As Lucy turned the woman lunged up but Levy caught her with a knee to her midsection and then the usually quiet script mage yanked out her light pen and swung it. "I wanted to forgive you, but not now. The one with the blue hair? That's my fiancé, I should kill you for what you did to him, it's better than you deserve, if there are servants of some darkness? Your people are it, you and that sick old man who kept a harem of stupid women locked underground with lies for more than a century so he could fuck all of you and you'd thank him for it. You're pathetic weak minded fools."

When Levy stepped away Lucy looked down at the woman and laughed harshly before both women turned and left the blonde glaring hatefully after them, unaware that in vivid red lettering across her forehead now shined the words "Crazy Bitch"

As they sat in the sleigh heading back to the resort, the sun was rising and Lucy looked at Levy "Were those letters permanent?" She asked.

Levy shrugged "If she ever sincerely apologizes for what she did to Gajeel and Bix, they'll disappear, otherwise, the council will need a really good script mage to remove them."

Both women hurried back to their rooms, hugging each other before going to their doors.

Levy closed the door silently and removed her cloak and boots, leaving them by the fireplace before moving carefully back into the bedroom. Bickslow lay on his back, one arm tucked above his head, the other at his side, the blankets had fallen down when Levy had snuck from the bed and she smiled at the view they gave her now.

Resting low on his hips she could see the delicious angle of the muscles of his abdomen. He may not have been massive like Laxus or Gajeel, but Bix was decidedly ripped. There was still discoloration along his left side but it had faded over the last week with consistent visits from the doctor and Bickslows own persistence in working his body every day.

She and the doctor both were after him to stay out of the gym until he was fully healed but the stubborn Seith Mage still found ways to get in his workouts. He'd drug her out snowboarding, ice skating and had wanted to join in a game of hockey but she'd put her foot down there.

"If you want to fuck me kitten, do it with your body not your eyes." His sexy chuckle made her insides flip and she pressed her lips together, God he was gorgeous. His dark eyes were on hers, she didn't know how long he'd watched her staring at him but she didn't have the presence of mind anymore to be embarrassed, he'd moved and the blankets had slid further down, his desire for her standing firmly and making her whimper when the blankets let her see it.

"Unless you don't want to have sex with me…" He smirked and Levy tore at her own clothes as she climbed onto the bed and dove into his arms.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy tiptoed into the bedroom and froze at the sight of the empty bed. Biting her lip she turned to find Gajeel standing smirking at her against the wall behind her, arms crossed over his bare chest, sleep pants hanging deliciously low on his trim hips, the piercings there glinting in the flickering light from the fireplace across from where he stood.

"Where did you and Levy take off to?" He asked. Lucy smiled "Girl stuff" she replied, earning a quirked studded brow and doubtful ruby eyes.

"I'm not kidding, we had some girl stuff we needed to do, so sorry, your masculine butt can butt out, I'm not telling you more." She said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh it's like that huh?" He was smiling, and his eyes had gotten predatory at her defiance but Lucy was still riding high from taking him like she had in the massage room last week. They'd had sex many times since, but that still was a high point for her.

She was tensed, ready, so when he reached for her she danced just beyond his fingertips and out into the large space of the sitting area where she jumped gracefully over the couch so that it separated them.

"Carefully Bunny, not wise to stir up my prey drive." He warned and Lucy grinned "Oh but Gajeel, I love it when you hunt me." She purred and he tried for her again but she slapped his hand aside and shot past him over by one of the big chairs, she wasn't cornered, she had two clear avenues she could use, the coffee table kept them separated so he couldn't cut them both off.

Except he walked right onto the coffee table.

Laughing Lucy ducked low and got under his attempt getting past him again but while Gajeel was a big man, his ability to move was much better than anyone would have expected unless they watched him.

She ran into the bedroom and was going to make for the fireplace but he caught her and drug her screeching down onto the bed in a smooth tackle, turning as he did so they landed with her on top of him, he was well aware of how much he weighed.

"I could have escaped if I'd gone out the front door." She smiled breathlessly. He smiled back at her, running a hand into her hair to pull her down to him, she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. "Bunny, I gotta ask you some things." He said and his tone made her pause and pull back to look at him.

He looked happy, calm, and she melted into those crimson eyes when she saw the love there for her. "Ask me anything Gajeel." She said softly.

"I never brought it up before, maybe I should have, I love you Bunny, you're my mate, my life and you know it." He was kissing her, speaking between each soft touch of his lips and Lucy was mesmerized by it but she was listening.

"Mhm, I love you too Gajeel." She replied nuzzling into his neck then, placing kisses over his warm skin.

"I want a family Bunny, not this minute, but I want a family with you…" He said it softly and Lucy felt tears stinging her eyes when she pulled back to look at him "You do?" she stared into his eyes and he nodded "you'll be an incredible mother Bunny." He said.

"and you'll be a wonderful father Gajeel, I want to have your babies, make a family with you." His eyes actually lit then, the first joy she'd seen in them since she had told him she wanted to be his mate.

"Then I need to ask you to marry me…" He was kissing her again, and said it against her lips "You're my mate, be my wife too."

Now she did cry. She hadn't said anything, had never planned to, she was happy being his mate, marriage wasn't anywhere near the commitment that was, but she had grown up dreaming about falling in love and getting married. Marriage had been both something she dreaded when her father was trying to force it on her, and something she wanted for herself, for her heart.

She was happy with what she had but looking at dresses with Levy, and Levys comment that she should marry Gajeel had made her realize she wanted that. She wanted her own white gown and her own special day and she wanted to be Mrs. Redfox.

"Yes, oh God Gajeel yes!" She hugged him so hard he laughed and then she was kissing him and he was holding her left hand and she felt his magic flare, saw the green glow and a swirling circle appear and felt warm metal move around her finger. She watched in amazement as he shaped it, she'd never imagined he could work his magic in such an intricate way but he did.

After a few minutes the circle faded and the glow was gone and she was staring down at a black dragon wrapped around her finger. "I'll add a stone as soon as you pick one out. I can cover it in gold if you prefer that too."

Lucy shook her head "No…no this is so you, I love it, I don't want it to be gold, I want your metal, and no big stone to take away from it, maybe two little rubies for eyes…" She grinned at him and he hugged her to him, he'd be happy to buy her anything she wanted, cover it in gold or platinum and diamonds, but it didn't surprise him, just made him love for her more, that she didn't want all of that.

He pulled her to him for a long kiss, pushing his tongue past her lips and pulling at the hemline of her sweater so he could remove it. He'd never admit how much he'd gotten out of what she'd done in that damn massage room. If he'd just not gone in there, he would have been fine, if he'd been an ass and refused to tell her what was eating at him, he would have been fine.

It wasn't the first time his body had been leveraged for victory. Granted, it almost always was paid in blood and pain but he couldn't lie. He'd fucked women to get information, to maintain a cover. When he'd been in Phantom Lord he'd almost been grateful when that was the worst thing he'd had to do.

The difference now was Lucy, he had a mate now, and with her came a serious need for that part of him, anything sexual, anything intimate that came from him was hers and hers alone. He wondered if Bickslow dealt with guilt near the level he'd been.

It was foreign to Gajeel, but not surprising, he knew he could have gotten past that if only Lucy hadn't pushed his limits with the damn massage, but his inner dragon made it clear that was not the point. Lucys claim on him had been challenged she needed to know that and needed him to let her take it back completely.

Holy hell had she ever taken him too, it wasn't easy to make him ache, he was fit, healthy, powerful and the Dragon within him meant he was not easy to even bruise, let alone work to the point he was sore and aching later, but Lucy had succeeded.

He'd be lying if he even thought he hadn't enjoyed that too, his Mate was all woman, and never stopped shocking him in a good way with just how strong she really was. She had embraced becoming his mate, she fully accepted, respected and honored everything about it, and now, he would make her his wife, and honor the human part of their bond.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was a cool Monday afternoon, spring wasn't quite in full control of the temperatures and Magnolia was handling a late season cold snap with clear skies but chilly winds.

Bix and Levy stood side by side, both smiling with wide eyes as they watched Natsu trying for all he was worth to land a good blow on the Fox mage. He was all power, she was blinding speed and cunning. He could eat her flames, loved them in fact, but then she was immune to his, so it came down to who could pin who first and Natsu had the distinct advantage.

She was fast though, so incredibly fast, when she went into her Fox form Natsu didn't have a hope of catching her, buy at 70lbs, in that form she had no hope of pinning him, so she worked him.

She let him get close, let some of his swings graze her, even knock her flying, but she always landed on her paws, and the most Natsu could come up with were a few soft red hairs from her pelt.

He tried to anticipate her, get ahead of her movements, corner her, but in the ring, that really didn't work since there were not really any corners deep enough to use that tactic well.

After more than an hour, he was breathing hard, his lunges were getting a little clumsy, and the Fox looked unfazed, like she had just woken from a nice nap.

When he'd staggered at the edge of a lunge a few times she shifted, human again, and dove for him, toppling him and the two wrestled in the sand for several moments.

Cobra had been working with her on hand to hand combat, and he hadn't been going easy on her after she'd demanded he make the lessons work so she would never have to fear enslavement again. Put that way, his inhibitions and instinctual desire not to harm her were set aside and Cobra was every bit as strong as Natsu in hand to hand fighting.

Laxus had even stepped in a week earlier, watching the little Fox mage get a slow advantage on Cobra, and the Lightning Slayer was faster and far stronger than Cobra or Natsu, especially in hand to hand combat.

Cobra knew he wouldn't care to take Laxus on, so watching Nola, who was barely taller than Levy do it had been quite the sight. She still couldn't beat Laxus, and she couldn't beat Cobra quickly, but given space and time, she could, and she could tire Laxus too, though she'd not managed to do so enough that she'd been able to get a hold on him yet.

Laxus was leaning on the rail beside Cobra, Cana next to him absently rubbing his shoulder, all eyes were on the mages in the ring.

When Natsu started to get a grip on Nola Cobra tensed, his fists tightening and he had to bite back a growl that wanted to edge up his throat.

Laxus glanced at him and smirked "You've gotten pretty invested in little Nola huh Cobra?" He asked casually.

Cobra didn't spare the big blonde a glance, smiling faintly and uncurling his hands when Nola shifted to a fox again and wriggled out from under Natsu so he fell on his face then she was human and on his back twisting his legs up until he yelped.

He kicked out and sent her flying away from him but she landed on her feet and Cobra stepped into the ring "That's it, she doesn't have to hold you long, just get a hold."

Natsu brushed himself off grinning "Not bad…I couldn't catch you in that Fox form of yours." He chuckled. Nola gave him her small smile "Thank you for helping Natsu, I appreciate your time."

"I should be thanking you, that was a work out I needed." The Fire Dragon grinned. Nola looked questioningly at Cobra, who smiled "We just gotta build your strength more." He said and she nodded.

"That you can do in the gym, alternate though, don't train your magic hard on the same day you strength train, you'll wipe yourself out. Besides, as tiny as you are there's only so much strength can do for you without size to back it up, your biggest assets are your speed, agility, and cunning if you can't use your fire magic." Laxus added.

"I'd say two days a week on strength, three on magic to get started." Cobra told her and Laxus nodded in agreement.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays, 6am in the gym I'm there if you want my help." Laxus told her.

"I will be there." Nola said firmly and with that she turned to Bickslow and Levy who were both smiling.

"Ok, we were gone 3 weeks and we come back to this. Amazing Nola, have you taken any jobs yet?" Levy asked brightly.

"Tomarrow I'm taking her on her first." Cobra smiled faintly. He was still surprised she'd asked him, he'd thought she would just go solo but has approached him that morning with a flier and asked if he could go with her.

"I don't know what to do, how to handle the requester, any of it." She has said sheepishly. He'd jumped at the chance. Any more he took every opportunity she gave him to spend time with her. She'd become important to him, nearly as much so as Kinana, and Kinana was his oldest dearest friend.

Bix smirked "Two of you on a mission together huh? It's not too far away is it?" Nola shook her head "It's just a few hours by train, we should only be gone overnight. The Master says that if I handle this well, I can take more jobs with Erik until I feel confident enough to start solo missions or I can look into joining a team."

"You could always start one of your own too, you and Erik could be partners." Levy suggested, the hand she had behind Bickslows back slid down so she could pinch his ass, it didn't work as well as she wanted it to, him and his rock hard muscle, but she killed his knowing smirk.

"We can talk about that later, gotta hit the sweet shop and stock up for the trip." Cobra looked down at Nola who smiled again and nodded with enthusiasm.

"We'll see you two later then." Bix gave Cobra another sly look that made the Dragon Slayer roll his eye and glare at him before Levy drug him away trying to keep him from yet again taunting a Dragon Slayer into attempting violence.

"Don't tease them Bix, they're adorable, you see how much Eriks helped her? You embarrass her and ruin that progress and I'll grease all your gym equipment in the back yard." Levy said firmly.

Bickslow grinned "Oh Kitten…threats of violence, you know that turns me on." He whispered by her ear. She tried valiantly to glare at him but when he leered at her it was all she could do to keep from smiling and laughing.

"Come on Kitten, promise you will hurt me later, give me something to look forward to…" He purred deliberately rolling into a deep husky voice and speaking in lilting East Minstrellan.

Levy blushed and Cana was suddenly in front of them "So I don't know what you just said Bixy but holy fuck did it sound sexy and judging from the look on Levys face…shit I wish I knew what you said." She looked between the two.

Bickslows face became angelic and serious "I was asking her if we shouldn't have chosen a different font for the wedding invites, I'm thinking Ariel is too plain, even in italics." He deadpanned.

Canas smile visibly drooped and the wicked glint in her eyes was instantly gone. "Seriously? Fuck Bix…Uh…hmm, well you made it sound good. Anyway, you two are joining us for games tonight after dinner, no I'm not asking, I'm TELLING you you're staying for games tonight because I am running it with Laxus and we are all getting shit faced and having fun! You two are getting fucking married this weekend!" She shouted the last and the whole guild roared and cheered and Levy blushed a deep red while Bickslow hugged her back against his chest and nuzzled his mouth to her ear "and tonight, you show me more of the woman who's threatening me bodily harm." He whispered.

They ordered dinner at the guild and sat and ate with everyone for the first time in weeks. They had been so busy with last minute planning and getting things ready for Bickslows father who would arrive on Wednesday for the wedding on Saturday that they had been cooking at home or getting take out.

Levy was both beside herself excited about meeting Bickslows famous father and his siblings and nervous worried they might not like or approve of her. Bickslow assured her she had nothing to worry about, reminded her that before her he hadn't exactly been giving his family much to hope for in the "will he ever settle down" department and his family adored her already if only because she had made his life better than it had ever been.

She wanted the Ambassador to like her though, so badly, the man had saved Bickslows life, and the lives of several other children, and adopted some of them himself to assure they would have good lives.

Mira and Max had been more excited than Levy though, Max in particular had to be calmed a few times, as it was Bickslow had soothed the enthusiastic couple promising them they could pick his father up from the train station and bring him to Bickslows house where the man would be staying, even though it was only about a 10 minute walk.

Bickslow was already working on his second beer, keeping away from the hard ligour in spite of Laxus offering it to him, he knew too well what games run by Cana usually entailed, and now with several committed couples in attendance, he didn't doubt the card mage had wicked plans.

At 10pm when many guild members had already left for the night and the hall was getting quiet Cana stood on a bench and whistled, the guild fell silent.

"Allright people! The game tonight will be "I have never Truth or Dare!" This is the not for kids version, so if you're shy or easily offended, please do not partake, couples? No jealousy allowed, your significant other may be used and abused! Rules are simple. Person whose turn it is will make a statement "I have never…" with something they have never done. If you have also never done it, you take a shot, if you have you face truth or dare. If you refuse your truth or dare you must do a body shot off of someone the person whose turn it is selects. Sound like fun?"

Glasses and mugs were raised and Mira and Kinana brought over two huge trays filled with shots a bottle of Tequila, salt shakers and several sliced limes.

"What's in the shots?" Gajeel demanded. "Dewars 12 year scotch, so no complaints." Laxus smirked.

Gajeel smiled "I got no complaints about that."

Levy saw Bickslow lean over to Laxus and say something but even she couldn't hear him though the Dragon Slayer clearly did and nodded to Cana who grinned at Bix.

"What was that?" Levy asked him when Bix scooted back against her, He smiled "You'll see Kitten, you'll like it don't worry." He assured her, pulling her into his lap as Cana sat beside Laxus.

Laxus stood "I'll start this…I have never kissed a man." He watched and all of the women groaned, sitting back. Bickslow also sat back and Levys eyes flew wide as he gave Laxus a rakish smile.

Laxus frowned at him "Bix you…oh fuck that's right…crazy motherfucker." He chuckled and Cana was wide eyed, everyone was staring at Bickslow who sat with his arms around Levy an unrepentant smile on his face.

"Ok Bix, you're first then, truth or dare?" Laxus narrowed his eyes at the Seith who barely hesitated "Dare"

Laxus grinned "Mira! Music please, our resident professional stripper is going to strip for us. To the boxers man, make us all horny."

Cana howled and Lucy and Levy both pounded the table as Bickslow stood, setting Levy on the bench and heading to the stage. "Want a pole?" Gajeel asked with a smirk.

Bickslow spun, walking backwards and grinning "Not yours, keep that shit in your pants."

He asked Mira for something and helped Kinana get music ready, Mira came out with an office chair and Bickslows babies flew down, lining up on the stage, suddenly the chair floated up while Bickslow somersaulted easily up onto the stage himself, followed by the chair.

When the music started Cana screamed again right along with Lucy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna and even Erza.

Levy had watched him dance, she'd danced with him, she'd seen some of his rehearsals at the club but she'd never seen him really put it all together before and definitely not with a chair he'd clearly put one of his souls into that interacted with him giving him something to set up some gasp worthy acrobatics.

When the bass dropped so did pieces of clothing and the more skin showed the more muscle moved under it, the harder it became for Levy to breathe. His eyes always stayed on her too, his sexy little half smiles making her whole body shiver. Cana grabbed her and shoved her up to the stage and Bickslow yanked her up and she let herself melt into his arms and lead her through dancing with him, she smiled, when he leaned backwards she pulled his jeans down, earning screams of approval and Bickslow laughed, kicking the jeans aside and finishing the dance over her while she sat in the chair.

"Give us one of those handstands Levy said you did." Cana demanded. Bickslow grabbed up his clothes and kissed Levy "Sorry, the request part of this set is over, I was told to strip, nothing more." He grinned and stepped off the side of the stage to pull his clothes back on and sent Levy drifting down in the chair before the soul returned to whichever one of the line of tikis on the stage had been in it and the babies returned to their drifting around pestering Lily and chasing each other.

He did back flip off the stage though but Laxus had already turned to Levy. "Truth or Dare Levy?"

Levy met those storm colored eyes, she wasn't as bold as her fiancé, there were things she really did not want to do but Laxus was sharp as hell, a question could be just as bad.

"Truth." She almost cringed when she said it. "Favorite body part on your man and why." Laxus smirked. Levy turned crimson, mind racing, her favorite body part on Bickslow? God she could get so bad with that, but then she met his dark red eyes as he sat beside her and she smiled, narrowing her eyes at Laxus.

"Depends, just to look at or are we talking function?" She asked as Bickslow pulled her into his lap, she felt his body shake as he held in laughter.

Laxus didn't miss a beat though "Both."

"To look at, his ass, he has an amazing ass. Function? His tongue because he's more talented with it than anyone even dreams he is." She replied confidently and even Laxus made a face

"Fuck Bix, you've corrupted the woman." He chuckled.

Bickslows arms tightened around her "I know, I'm so damn proud right now, I may need a tissue." He said in a broken voice, mischief and amusement shining in his dark eyes.

Snickers and laughs answered that and Laxus turned to Lucy "Truth or Dare Blondie?"

"Dare me, Blondie" She almost spat the nickname back at him and Laxus grinned "Touch your tongue to every one of metal heads piercings…above his dick, I don't need to see that shit."

Gajeel smirked at him "My dick would take too long anyway."

Laxus made a face and Lucy turned in Gajeels lap and yanked his pants down low making laxus growl "Above the dick Blondie, he's got em on his hips." She smirked, and proceeded to touch her tongue to the three piercings in the front of each hip before shoving his shirt up so she could get to his nipples, then she did his arms then started on his face, when she had gotten them all she tapped his lips with her finger and he smirked at her, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, she grabbed it in her own mouth and proceeded to put her arms around his neck and kiss him breathless while Cana and Levy beat on the table.

"Erza? Truth or Dare?" Laxus called.

The redhead looked at Jellal then narrowed her eyes on Laxus "Truth."

"Same question as Levy had, favorite body parts on Jellal, function and to look at because apparently we need to designate." Laxus gave Levy a look and she smiled back defiantly.

"Jellals shoulders would be my favorite thing to look at, for function, his lips, he's talented with them." She said in a cool tone. Jellal had the grace to blush faintly and Lisanna met Laxus' eyes defiantly "Dare." She said before he asked.

"Make Natsu blush with an action, no words." Laxus smirked and Lisanna actually looked stunned for a moment, clearly unsure what to do for several seconds, looking at her now wide eyed and nervous mate.

Finally, blushing slightly herself, she climbed into the mans lap, grabbed his face and pulled it to her breasts, rubbing her chest against his face. It worked, Natsus face and ears turned crimson while everyone beat on the table and hooted and catcalled.

"Cana…truth or Dare?" Laxus eyed his mate, and the sparks and danger that flew between them had everyone smiling.

"Dare me baby." Cana purred. Laxus narrowed his eyes, he couldn't use himself, he would hate seeing her touch another man…a smile curled his lips. "Share a piece of Boscan chocolate, the right way, with each woman playing and tell us what they taste like."

Bickslow reached into his jacket pocket and tossed Cana a gold foil wrapped bar as the woman walked directly to Levy, breaking off a piece of chocolate and popping it into the blunettes mouth. Levy rolled it over her tongue until it melted then nodded to Cana who leaned in with no hesitation.

After a moment the card mage pulled back smiling. "Levy tastes like honey."

"Damn right she does." Bickslow snickered. Watching that had definitely been a turn on he wasn't sure he should admit to.

Cana went around the room, Lucy tasted like Strawberry, Erza tasted like almonds, Lisanna tasted like cherries, the card mage then walked over to Laxus, popped a piece of the chocolate in her own mouth and smirked at him, pulling his mouth to hers after a few moments, pressing her chocolate coated tongue into his mouth and rubbing it against his, drawing a growl from the man before finally pulling back. "Lemonade" He smirked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N anyone who did not think Cana would taste like Lemons you lose points in this game, seriously…..DESNA


	27. Chapter 27 Bickslows family

A/N. Little fluffy, short chapter, needed to make a bridge to the next one which will be a little longer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

By the time Wednesday came Levy was close to being a nervous wreck. The house was so clean even Erik thought she had gone overboard, though he'd helped with everything without complaint. Grateful Bickslow and Levy, in the midst of all of the commotion around their wedding, were still happy to have him there for Nola and had never once even hinted that he should stay at his own home more now that Nola was doing so well.

Their job had gone flawlessly, Nola could have soloed it had she known how the etiquette worked with the client. Propriety mattered to her, approaching things the right way. She didn't worry about cussing and saying what you meant even if it would offend someone, she was Joyan, the Joyan people were not known for beating around bushes or mincing words, they were plain spoken, but their adherence to proper observance of traditions and manners were legendary.

She had also shocked him when they had retired for the night, job complete. She'd been unable to sleep, and he'd awakened near midnight to find her, in human form, curled up with him in his bed.

She'd never allowed him so close, and had only gotten close to him when she was in her fox form, so finding her curled against his side had stunned him.

When he'd moved, rolling to his side to get a little away from her but still facing her, she had immediately closed the distance he'd created, tucking her head under his chin and putting and arm around him.

He hadn't known what to do, had laid there almost afraid to breathe until her yellow eyes had looked up at him sleepily "I will move if you want….but…I would like if you would hold me. I cannot get thoughts to stop. When I am near you, they stop." She'd said, and he had slid his arms around her tentatively and pulled her against him.

He had not once, ever slept holding someone before, had expected himself to have some sort of bad anxiety about it, touching and closeness tended to set that off, but he'd fallen asleep and slept through the night breathing in her sweet jasmine scent and waking with her still tucked into his arms, neither one of them waking from nightmares for once.

So he pitched in without comment, and made a point of taking Nola to the guild before Bickslows father was due so they could have time with him alone for a bit. They had promised to bring him to the Guild for dinner, something Mira and Max were going crazy preparing for.

Bickslow swept up behind Levy and wrapped her in a tight hug that left her giggling. She'd been staring out the window and looking entirely too serious.

"He's my father Levy, not the leader of darkness, I promise he's a nice person who is going to love you." He whispered in her ear, nibbling at her neck trying to coax her to smile. "He's so famous Bickslow, he's the man who negotiated the peace between Fiore and Bosco, he's maintained a cease of hostilities between the clans of Bosco for the last 12 years and single handedly brought Seven to the negotiating table to stop the rising hostilities between them and Bosco." She recited off some of his adoptive fathers accomplishments with nothing short of awe in her voice.

"And he is a closet chocolate junkie, collects model castles, prefers jazz to rock and owns a grey sweater older than me that he always wears when he needs to think." He told her with a grin "He reads romance novels to relax too."

Levy gaped at him and he just nodded "All true I swear to the Gods." He vowed.

"I hid all my romance novels, took them off the shelves in the study and had Erik put them in the attic." She admitted. Bickslow smirked "Yeah, noticed that, so I went and got them, brought them down and put them all back on the shelves this morning after my work out. Pretty sure my Dad isn't familiar with some of the authors you like, he might be interested."

Levy kissed him "You're amazing." She giggled.

She looked back outside and gasped. Max and Mira were approaching, a tall man walking between them with another younger man and a woman behind them. Bickslow rolled his eyes as she set to brushing imaginary whatever from the shirt of her dress while he went to open the door.

"Bix!" A booming voice called "Dad!" Bickslow grinned and Levy watched in amazement as the big man came into the house, swept her fiancé, who was not a small man himself, off his feet and hugged him.

The Ambassador had to be nearly as tall as Laxus, built damn near as well too, with thick black hair streaked with silver and a perfectly trimmed salt and pepper goatee and moustache. His ears were pierced multiple times, diamonds and rubies adorned them and he had a distinct Boscan clan symbol tattood on his neck that showed above the collar of his shirt.

As another man rushed in, looking to be close to Bickslow in age this time, the Ambassador released his son, stepping back to allow the younger man rush in and throw his arms around the Seith mage "Big brother!" The younger man called.

This man was as handsome as Bickslow, with the same exotic eyes though his were a vivid almost shocking shade of navy blue, "Cristoff…oof!" Bickslow laughed as the woman rushed him, catching him lower than his brother had. "Xally, Gods girl you're way too big, make me feel old."

She was a vision, the same exotic look with dark purple hair that hung in heavy waves down her back to her waist and large almond shaped green eyes.

"Son, introduce me to Levy or I'll disown you soon." His father warned with a grin, looking impishly at Levy who couldn't help but smile in return.

The Young man, his brother Cristoff turned and grinned at Levy "This is her?! I don't believe it, my brother could never win such a woman!" He declared

"No Cris, YOU could never win such a woman, I've always been the most charming of Dads sons." Bickslow elbowed his brother then pulled away from them to gather Levy to his side and pull her closer to the two large men and widely smiling woman.

"Levy, this is my father, Arman Pradesh, and my sister Xally and the ugly scrawny thing there is my younger brother Cristoff. Father, this is my fiancé, Levy McGarden." Bickslow took her hand and put it into his fathers, tradition, he had told her he would do it.

Arman bent over her hand touching it to his forehead, then pulling her closer so he could press her hand over his heart "I am pleased to meet my future daughter, the woman who has tamed my wildest son." He said, his eyes were caramel colored and like Bickslows, brimming with humor and mischief and Levy was instantly charmed to her toes. "I shall be proud to have you take our family name my dear."

"I will carry it with honor sir." She replied, just like Bickslow had told her to, then smiled "I see where he gets his charm." She added.

Arman laughed "Ah dear woman were that it were so! No, his charm comes from his true father, Denvon was my dearest friend and clanmate, far more charming than I have ever even aspired to be I assure you.. Now I present Cristoff, Bickslows youngest brother, a mage like yourself. Also my daughter Xally who also carries the gift of magic."

He placed her hand in Cristoffs then and Cristoff dropped to a knee, placing her hand to his forehead then to his shoulder "Our family welcomes you sister, I shall protect you as such and offer my strength whenever needed." He smiled "I will value it and honor our family." Levy replied.

"Big brother is jealous of my good looks, he always has been, how he ever wooed a woman like you will remain a great mystery to me." Cristoff gave Bickslow a defiant smirk before placing Levies hand in Xallys.

The smiling woman placed Levys hand to her forehead than over her heart "Welcome to our family sister, I offer my heartfelt devotion and council should you ever call." She said. "I offer you the same and will cherish our kinship." Levy replied. Xally yanked her forward then for a hard hug "A new sister! I thought Bickslow would die a bachelor!" Xally laughed.

"Thanks sis, love you too, got a boyfriend yet? No? Yeah didn't think so, wonder why?" Bickslow said with an innocent look under his sisters nasty glare.

Arman turned then, pulling Mira to his side "Your guildmates have been very gracious Bickslow, I am hoping I will be needing to call the Bishop again soon to again arrange for the use of the Cathedral for another wedding…"

Miras eyes flew wide and her face turned pink as Max stammered behind her by the luggage he had drug into the house.

"Yeah, didn't warn Mira, my dad makes her matchmaking fixation look like childs play." Bickslow whispered to Levy before stepping past a stammering Max to start gathering his families bags.

"I'll show you your rooms. We have houseguests I told you about, you'll meet them at the guild later." He called so his fathers wicked eyes could get pulled off of Max and Mira and the couple made a hasty retreat calling that they would see them all at the guild.

Cobra had moved into the large room Nola occupied while Bickslows family was there, the two spent every night together anyway, one always ending up in the others room before dawn at some point, so Levy had gone out and bought another double bed for the room. It was plenty large enough to accommodate it and it just made sense, something they probably should have done a while ago.

Levy was swept up then in the incredible open brash and fearless joy that was, according to Arman, typical of Boscan families. He had raised his large adopted family mostly on his own while still managing to be one of the most influential men on Earthland.

Once she had spent a little time with the man is was easy to see why he was so successful at his job, and where Bickslows charm came from and how Bickslows personality had developed into what it was. Arman was sharp, observant, quick witted, ever smiling and exuded a warmth and genuine aura that was as engaging as it was soothing.

He was delighted by the study and Levy blushed when he went to the bookcase holding her romance novels. "Ah! I've been meaning to read this author! Delightful! I may have to negotiate borrowing books, maybe we could work out a trade agreement back and forth before I go." He'd winked at her and Levy had grinned "I would like that, I bet you've got some interesting titles."

He looked around, making sure his children weren't too near "I have some decadent selections, real page turners, a few out of print titles I bet you would love after seeing your collection."

She was almost sad when it was time to share the trio with the guild.

Arman, Cristoff and Xally fit into the guild immediately. Gildarts had come into town both to attend the wedding and to have a long talk with Laxus about his daughter and he and Arman hit it off well.

Levy stayed by Bickslow for the most part, though he kept getting drug away by his family. They had settled in next to each other at their usual table and Levy had finally caught Bickslows smiling mouth and was letting him kiss away all of her nerves, something the man was remarkably good at, when Cristoff came over to them.

"So, who is the girl with the lavender hair there?" He asked, indicating Laki. "That's Laki, a wood mage, she's a bit shy but really sweet." Levy replied.

"Too sweet for your dragon ass little brother." Bickslow said. Levy looked at him wide eyed "Dragon?..." Bickslow smiled "Cristoff is a Dragon Slayer Kitten, Lunar Dragon to be precise, where do you think I acquired my taste for teasing Dragon Slayers?"

Levy looked at Cristoff who grinned and she suddenly saw the sharp fangs for the first time. "I think I'll try and see how too good for me this Laki is…I like her eyes. What about the Joyan woman? Is she with the Poison Slayer? He seems…protective but their scents aren't merged…." Cristoff asked.

"I'd give that a wide birth Cristoff, Cobra is protective and while he doesn't think he has more than friendship brewing there, I'm not convinced, they're our houseguests, sharing the room across from Dads." Bickslow said. Cristoff nodded, turning toward Laki "Then Laki it is." He smirked.

Levy bit her lip, poor Laki had no idea what was headed her way, Cristoff was devilishly handsome, had a lilting Boscan accent and the same charm and ease as his whole family seemed to be blessed with. Those midnight blue eyes alone were captivating.

"Break her heart I'm getting three Dragon Slayers to play tennis with your ass." Bickslow grinned. Cristoff smiled "Brother dearest, I won't make her fall in love with me, I just want her to worship my body for a night or two while I worship hers."

Xally already had a few Fairy Tail men hovering near her including Jet who seemed truly captivated, something that made Levy smile.

All in all the night went beautifully, Fairy Tail embraced Bickslows family, Levy noting that Laki left with Cristoff relatively early in the evening and the pair didn't come back. Bickslow got a call near midnight from his brother assuring him he was fine but he wouldn't be returning that night, he would see everyone at the guild the next day.

Laki has remained silent while Cristoff had called his brother, she didn't want it to be obvious what the man was involved in. Namely, having his clothes stripped off his tall deeply tanned body by a certain wood mage who had never had an opportunity to do anything like she was doing that moment before.

She'd not met anyone like Cristoff before, he was the definition of tall dark and handsome, the son of a famous Ambassador, a first generation Dragon Slayer from Bosco and his accent, oh god when he talked she just melted.

His eyes were incredible, a deep midnight blue, and he was fun, he'd kept her laughing all evening, when they had left so she could show him her favorite club, he'd ignored all of the women who were practically throwing themselves at him and kept his attention completely on her.

It was something else she'd never experienced before. She knew he would be gone, back to Bosco in a few days, but she didn't care. He was gorgeous, fun, sexy as hell and willing and she wanted him.

Hours later, after she had explored every part of his 6'2" body, traced her fingers over the intricate clan tattoos on his chest, back and legs, and was recovering from her third mind blowing orgasm of the night she threaded her fingers through his thick black hair and was treated to a wash of his magic.

"Moonlight, feel it? It heals and it soothes, I'll relax those muscles we've worked so hard…so I can work them more." He'd purred and she'd giggled, luxuriating in the tingling caress of the silvery bath of moonlight he washed over them, more than ready to enjoy him again.

Bachelor and bachelorette parties were scheduled for Thursday. Levy and Bickslow had agreed neither one of them wanted to be hung over or have their friends and family hung over at the wedding, so they would party Thursday and recover Friday for the Wedding on Saturday.

Laxus and Gildarts joined forces with Arman and Cristoff getting ready to haul Bickslow off for the night and Levy would have been a little worried about that if Lucy and Cana hadn't drug her right out of Bickslows lap on their sofa shortly after lunch to take her over for the entire evening.

Levy found herself at Laxus' house and was informed Laxus and the other men were probably already descending on her house and her fiancé as they spoke.

They spent the day alternating between swimming in the small lake behind Laxus and Canas house, eating, drinking and playing bizarre bride games that included making a wedding gown out of toilet paper.

Cana turned wicked when Laki let slip she'd enjoyed spending time with Cristoff and then Levy had smirked "I bet, since he never came home last night!"

The conversation hovered as it often did when women gathered around the men in their lives, and each ones hopes for the future. Lucy showed everyone her ring, which Gajeel had finished and now it was almost lifelike, a tiny black dragon wrapped around her finger with brilliant ruby eyes.

Because Levy had been extremely against it for obvious reasons, there were no strippers showing up, but the women did all pile out and head to the train station and then to Onibus where there was a great bath house and a nightclub that had been warned a bride-to-be was coming that night.

Levy was given a robe and a crown and not allowed to avoid the dance floor then, Lucy, Cana and Xally always close at her side.

Levy had never been the absolute center of a night of partying before. She loved her friends, and did enjoy dancing and even to a small degree drinking too, but under it all, while she knew it was tradition to do this, she was wishing he was there because it just wasn't as much fun without him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bickslow didn't have trouble keeping up as his friends, father and brother drug him through Magnolia to one of the larger clubs. He drank, joked and kept up without issue but he had to be honest with himself, it was fun but it would have been better with her.

Arman grinned, nudging Makarov and pointing to his son "You've done well by my boy Makarov, look at him, he's been a wild party boy since he was 12, but none of it matters to him now because he found love, recognizes it, and appreciates it." Arman said. Makarov smiled, seeing Bickslow had broken from the crowds and was "resting" by the balcony looking out at the night sky until his brother and Gajeel found him and pulled him back, pushing a beer into his hand.

"He was a good soul when he came to Fairy Tail because of you Arman, he's grown from the strength you gave him. He and Levy have known each other for years, finally found love together, and now I'm proud of the direction they've chosen together." Makarov smiled.

The following morning Bickslow lay sprawled on the bed, the curtains were still drawn tight, the room was cool and dark and he smiled faintly feeling the bed depress, in spite of his headache he cracked open an eye to watch a head of messy blue hair tuck in against his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be crashed somewhere amidst a herd of women?" He asked softly. She pushed at him, forcing him to his side so she could get his arms around her. "I missed you, the whole time, is that weird? We've been apart before, I've been ok, but last night I had fun but just kept missing you." She said quietly.

He pushed his face against her neck "We're both weird then, I missed you too Kitten, couldn't really sleep without you next to me either."

Cuddled into each other they finally slept. Grateful the day had been set aside for rest, they spent most of it in bed.


	28. Chapter 28 How to Marry a Seith Mage

Though the day had been set aside for rest Levy woke just after 10, stretching and smiling, leaning over her sleeping fiancé with a mischievous grin. She was going to lunch with his father today, otherwise there were no plans at all, rehearsals had been done the day before because they knew how hard their friends liked to party.

I was likely Bickslow would sleep more than half the day away, and she was a little envious, wishing she could just stay in bed with him all day but also very much wanting to spend time with her soon to be father-in-law.

She was running a finger along the lines of the tattoo on his shoulder and finally he smiled faintly.

"You should be getting ready, Boscan society values punctuality Kitten." He said softly, not opening his eyes.

"I have time, we're not leaving here until noon and I haven't even heard anyone moving around yet." She chuckled.

"Well, Dad and I got in around 3am I think, Cristoff was right behind us and he'll sleep all day if given the choice. Xally is probably still in Onibus or wherever the group of women are that you abandoned." He smiled then, finally opening his eyes to look at her.

"Because I wanted to sleep next to you, not Cana and Lucy." Levy said, leaning down and getting herself caught in a kiss that made her moan softly.

"Now why would that be? I'm sure Cana and Lucy are fine to sleep by, Laxus and Gajeel never complain." He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck and she bit her lip. Oh Gods, she only had two hours…but still, maybe if she got Bix stirred up enough…

She slid a hand down his body boldly and he gasped "Kitten…unless you're fine with quick and rough, you need to not get me riled up right now." He warned. She leaned down and bit his neck and he chuckled "Guess you're fine with that then…"

She squeaked softly as she was slammed onto her back, Bickslow moved over her smiling, one of his long fingered hands sliding between her legs greedily tormenting her immediately.

She smiled up at him, her fingers closing around his rapidly hardening erection and making him close his eyes "God help me…woman, all you have to do is touch me…" He husked and Levy arched her back writhing underneath him, she'd woken up wanting him, she seemed to live in a constant state of some level of need for him that never seemed to really go away.

When he removed his hand he sat back on his knees and pulled her into his lap, guiding himself easily into her and with a single roll of his body he was inside her and she was biting her lip, trying not to scream out, his father and brother were right upstairs.

When she muffled a moan in his shoulder he grabbed her hips and drove harder into her, his pace was merciless, no play, no lingering, rough, hard and Levy was enjoying every moment, every delicious sensation, from the feel of his hands clutching her to how his hard chest felt rubbing against her breasts.

Not satisfied with the position he moved her suddenly and she was facing the headboard which she grabbed onto as he came up behind her and the next moment she did cry out when he slammed hard into her body and started pounding into her.

"Ah!...yes….so, ngh…good!: She managed to gasp out, griping the headboard hard to keep herself from collapsing as moments later he sent her to her end, her body wracked with satisfying waves of pleasure. "Gods….Levy" Bickslow came right after her, spilling deep within her and she heaved a deep breath at the sensation before finally letting go of the headboard and collapsing beside Bix who fell to his back panting.

"Gods help me…you drive me crazy and I love it." Bix chuckled breathlessly. Levy moved to get another kiss from him before hurrying to the bathroom to get her shower and start getting ready, leaving Bickslow to catch his breath on the bed.

When she came back out he was still right where she had left him and he cracked an eye at her smiling.

"Did I break you?" She giggled.

"Mmm, come closer and I'll show you just how not broken I am…I'm tired damn it, that just made me more so…but if you don't get moving I'm going to drag you into this bed and make you very late, that dress is incredible, I'll happily take it off of you." He smirked.

Levy lunged in, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed by his head so she could kiss him hard, push her tongue into his mouth and drag a moan out of him before she jumped back out of his lazy reach.

"Evil woman." He grumbled sleepily. "You can take the dress off when I get back." She promised then hurried from their room, closing the door behind her and finding Arman sitting in the dining room sipping at a cup of tea and holding one of her romance novels, he was already several chapters into it.

"Ah! I was beginning to wonder if my son was going to let you out of the bedroom. He's a greedy man, just like his father." He grinned, caramel colored eyes dancing with mischief. Levy smiled "He's still sleeping, you all wore him out last night."

"Certainly not me, I sat and drank scotch with Makarov and watched the youth from a safe distance." He grinned, taking her hand and tucking it into the bend of his arm while they stepped outside into the cool spring day.

"Makarov went to the party?!" Levy laughed in amazement. Arman grinned "To keep me company no doubt, yes he did and I appreciated it. He and I have become friends over the years. Where shall we go? I will trust you to select the best place." He told her.

Levy smiled, leading him to "The Garden" where Bickslow had taken her almost a year ago for their first date. She was betting it would have the best lunch in town.

Once they were seated Arman looked around smiling "This is a beautiful place, a perfect choice." He decided.

They chatted for a bit, but Levy could feel him gauging her. Arman was delightful company, polished and refined but also mischievous with an intensely sharp wit. She could see how he and the master could be friends easily.

"I need to sober our talk now I think…you will forgive a devoted father but I am protective of Bickslow, I've had to guard him far more than any of my other children over the years, I am sure you understand that his magic has made that necessary." He said, a smile still in place but his eyes serious.

Levy nodded, "Yes, I understand, I've read everything I could find about it, asked Bix a lot of questions and he's explained some things to me, serious things, the last couple of months."

Arman watched her eyes for a moment then drew a breath "And you understand how serious it all is, that the commitment you're making, it's going to be hard at times, much harder than you would face with any other kind of mage?" He asked.

Levy nodded, realizing just how seriously Arman took protecting Bickslow, and what the man had likely gone through over the years to keep his son safe and allow him to live the life he now had.

"I understand it, I know the risks, he's worth it." She said firmly.

"You know your children will face it, his magic is hereditary, 50/50 are the odds for each child that they will be born into it and what that will mean to you as their mother and his wife." He watched her closely as he spoke and Levy held his gaze firmly.

"I understand it, I know the risks, I know what it could mean, again, Bickslow is worth it." She said.

"I have done things, I hold great influence with the King, the council, and I have protected Bickslow, helped Makarov and Fairy Tail to protect him, I will do so until I die, I have put things in place so I can keep helping. He has dual citizenship, he is both Fioran and Boscan, and when you marry him, you will be too my dear." He said.

Levys eyes widened a little at that "I've never been out of Fiore." She admitted.

Arman grinned "I will blame my son for that, I hope you see to it you come to visit in Bosco, drag my son home more than once every few years. Especially once I have grandchildren, I am so looking forward to grandchildren, and each will have the same protection I have given my son as will you my dear." He vowed.

Levy felt it then, the devotion of the man, his powerful love for his children, and knew it was being offered to her, would enfold her every bit as much.

"His father was closer to me than blood, the greatest man I have ever known, I was not there quickly enough to prevent what happened to Bickslows parents, but I raised him as I believed they would have wanted, made sure he knew the love and support of at least one parent and far too many siblings, I never could help my need to help children, it is what drives my work as an Ambassador." Arman said.

Levy nodded, unable to speak seeing the memories and the grief Arman still carried in the mans expressive eyes.

"Now Bickslow is a man, a good one, I could not be prouder of who he has become, and here you are, a wonderful strong woman he has somehow earned the love of, you will be a good wife to him and a wonderful mother to my grandchildren, I am sure of it. I will be a good father-in-law, I will love you as a daughter and you shall be cherished in our family, my protection of my son includes you, I want you to know you can seek my council any time, if there is trouble, if his magic ever brings it, I want you to know to call me, I will always be ready to protect you both and of course my grandchildren." Arman was holding her hand now and Levy nodded, tears stinging her eyes.

She had never had anyone like this, her parents had died when she was young, her grandparents had been dark mages, very dark, so the only family she had known was Fairy Tail. Being embraced into the welcoming arms of the Pradesh family was more than a little staggering.

Arman was a deeply devoted father to his children, and Levy now understood just why Makarov had always been able to protect Bickslow even as all other Seith mages had been discovered, pulled in even if suspected, tested and killed by the council.

Yet Bickslow remained free, he could never be S-class, couldn't compete in the Grand Magic Games, that was pushing too far, but because of Armans work, his power and influence, Makarov had an ally he could go to for the Guilds protection and by extension, for Bickslows.

She was willing to bet Cobra, Jellal, all of Crime Sorciere were free because Makarovs "Friends" included this man. Arman had probably arranged it, he certainly had the power and influence to do so.

"He has two brothers and a sister, all in politics, one of his brothers, Farron, will take my position when I am gone, he already works as my assistant. Our family will uphold our protection of our own, and of Fairy Tail as long as it protects Bickslow, you and whatever children you have. So this will last, you need to know that." Arman said.

Levy nodded "That means a lot Mr. Pradesh, I would marry Bickslow with or without it, but it's good to know, it does help me to feel safer." She admitted.

"Has he told you why getting married in the Cathedral was important?" He asked then.

Levy frowned slightly "I…I thought it was just a very great kindness you had done, a gift."

Arman nodded, sitting thoughtfully for a moment "I see. Well, it is not my place to say more. He will tell you when he is ready. You might ask him, as busy as you have both been, what with taking down a massive dark guild and such, he may be waiting for things to settle down to talk with you about it, know though there was a purpose behind it, a happy one, at least I have always believed it to be an incredible blessing that comes with the magic he bears. To me, it makes up for the hardships that come with the magic."

Levys curiosity was now deeply stirred and she wanted to find out what it was Arman was talking about, but she'd have to wait.

They finished their lunch and Arman insisted they walk for a while, he wanted to see more of Magnolia so Levy stepped up as a tourguide and took him around it. He had only visited a couple of times since Bickslow had joined Fairy Tail.

"Bickslow usually came to Crocus, we have a home inside the Boscan Embassy grounds, so whenever I am in Fiore he will usually come to Crocus and visit." He told her, insisting she would need to come, with or without Bickslow whenever family was in Fiore, which he told her, with 7 children, it was often someone from Bickslows family was at their home in Crocus.

Levy showed Arman her favorite bookstores and the man grinned wickedly as he bought dozens of books. "You'll have to call me often, we can chat about our latest find in romance novels." He said. He programed himself into her com lacrima, as well as Xally and Cristoff and then Farron, insisting if she ever needed help and could not reach him, to call Farron and not to be shy about it.

"You must understand, we are Boscan, family is more than blood, whoever marries in, is born into the family is as close and cherished as blood for their entire lives, our devotion and loyalty is no less just because you married into our family. Bickslows siblings will regard you exactly as they would him." He'd told her as they returned to the house.

They found Bickslow and Cristoff lounging on the couch watching a movie and Levy grinned, hurrying to the room to change into comfortable shorts and a t-shirt before crawling into Bickslows lap and cuddling in against his chest to join he and his brother while Arman went to the study to enjoy his book.

The two were delights to watch a movie with too, Cristoff and Bickslow both had a talent for little comments here and there and if Levy didn't pay attention she would miss them, but when she caught them she'd nearly shed tears laughing and she learned if Cristoff said something not funny enough she joined Bickslow in chucking popcorn at him and if Bickslow made a weak comment she changed sides and helped Crsitoff throw popcorn at him and boo.

That the brothers were comfortable and close was obvious, like Bickslow had said, there was a reason he was so comfortable taunting Dragon Slayers, his relationship with Cristoff was clearly where that came from, and was clearly behind why he found it so easy to get along with the often moody and always dangerous mages.

"Fioran movie makers seem to use sex scenes a lot." Cristoff commented when they finished the movie they'd been wtahcing and Levy was selecting another.

"Like you mind sex? I'm still stunned you pried yourself from between Lakis legs long enough to spend time with us." Bickslow quipped, drawing a growl from Cristoff.

"She's lovely, no doubt there, but I promised I would not break a heart because you and father promised to break my legs if I did, while I don't worry much about you, father is another matter." Cristoff replied.

"Indeed, I may be old but I can break even a Dragon Slayer son when he defies me." Arman said, strolling in and sitting in the overstuffed chair beside the lounge.

"I admit though, like Bickslow I am surprised you've limited yourself so much my son, usually you have a little flock of lovelies around you when we are in Fiore." Arman admitted.

Cristoff shrugged "I haven't had much free time, and could not bring any home from the club last night, you told me not to or I would have brought home that trio I was with."

Levy turned wide eyes toward the men, who didn't notice her

"Ugh, three, you're as bad as Laxus, how can you enjoy that many?" Bickslow snorted.

"Just because you could never handle more than two big brother…" Cristoff began

"It was never a question of ability, it's quality Cristoff, one of them gets left out." Bickslow said.

"Nonsense, really Bickslow, up to four is fine, none should feel neglected." Arman said.

Levy struggled not to make a startled sound and kept her eyes on the movies, only giving Bickslow a hard look. She knew he'd been very wild before they had gotten together, but apparently, he was tame compared to his brother and father, holy cow!

"See, I knew coming down now was a good idea, couldn't miss this conversation." Cobra appeared, coming down the stairs with Nola close behind him.

Arman chuckled "Forgive us Levy, Cobra, Nola, in Bosco sexuality is more open then it is in Fiore, once married we respect our bonds more so than Fiorans seem to at times, divorce isn't legal and if someone tries to get one out of the country, they're put to death if they return, but until a man is married, well, he is encouraged to make women happy, our women do ask, they pursue the men they want quite boldly." He told her.

"It is similar in Joya." Nola said sitting on the unoccupied lounge, Cobra sitting beside her.

"So, having sex in groups is sort of normal?" Cobra asked, managing not to blush.

"Not so much like that, orgies aren't common, but more than one woman to a man especially the stronger ones are often pursued by many and get asked often. Cristoff has always been very popular." Arman said, there was no pride or conceit in his tone, simple fact.

"Cristoff has never been one to say no anyway." Bickslow snickered.

"Why should I? Father is right, up to four isn't difficult, maybe strenuous, but I've enever understood why you've always kept your limit at two." Cristoff said lightly.

Bickslow shook his head "Try it with Fioran women, seriously, Laxus did it once, the act itself went ok for him but the drama afterwards wasn't pretty, Freed and I had to help him sort that mess out, Evergreen turned one girl to stone."

He glanced at Levy, who was giving him an incredulous look and he glared at his brother and Father "I think the subject isn't something we should be talking about the night before the wedding, you're going to scare Levy." He said.

"I'm fine, just wondering why Laxus could handle more women than you if what your brother and father say is true, you were raised to handle more right?" She asked, looking at Arman for support.

The man grinned at her "Indeed he was, lessons in certain things are started when a boy is 10. The girls begin at 13. I think Bickslow was always meant for a single woman though, his heart has never enjoyed the more open encounters, Cristoff though has never shied away from them."

"What about Xally?" Levy asked.

"Xally enjoys men a great deal, in fact, she contacted me earlier today, she is with your friend Bickslow, the green haired one…Freed?" Arman asked, Bickslow snorted "She might not get far with him if she's got plans that way, but yeah, that's Freed."

"What about you Cobra? You have the look of…Joya, maybe Minstrel?" Arman asked.

Cobra shrugged "I don't know, my parents were slaves, I was born a slave on an island off the coast of Fiore, I don't know where my family came from, they died when I was little."

"Well, your features look to be a mixture of Joyan and Minstrellan, my bet would be on that." Arman said

Levy handed Nola the box of movies so she could selct one and Levy sat down between Bickslows legs, leaning back into him and listening as the group chatted on for a while before Nola finally selected a movie and they settled to watch it, popcorn tossing becoming active again, this time involving all parties, even Nola joined in.

Saturday dawned bright and beautiful. Lucy, Cana and all of the women including even Nola swept Levy away not long after dawn, though she did get a few long kisses before they finally got Bickslow to laughingly let her go.

The rooms in Caldia Cathedral set up for people to prepare for ceremonies were opulent and luxurious. Everyone was bustling about and Levy felt like she had become the eye of a hurricane. Lucy and Xally handled everything though, Lucys spirit Cancer becoming an instant favorite of Xallys.

Mira was managing coordinating everyone as far as the women went and Levy knew Max was running things for the men. With all of Fairy Tail mobilized and in attendance even down to Gildarts, nothing was left to chance and Levy took Makarovs arm to follow the line of her friends all in their beautiful green dresses down the long isle into the main chamber.

She fixed her eyes on Bickslow as soon as he came into sight, if she could have been happier at that moment she couldn't imagine it and he looked as overwhelmed as her.

Married. She was going to be married, Bickslows wife for the rest of her life. It was awe inspiring, humbling. He would be her one and only love from that day until the end of her life. Every bride wonders as they walk if they're doing the right thing, making the right choice, all are staggered by the immensity of "for life" and Levy was no different.

When the question took form though she answered it quickly, was this what she really wanted for the rest of her life? Was it him? Yes. Over and over the last few steps until Makarov put her hand into Bickslows the answer was yes.

As the ceremony flew by, as they were sealed under light, as they repeated their vows, the answer was yes.

When she was asked her "I do." Was certain.

"You may kiss the bride." And she was lifted off her feet into the arms she wanted to be in, kissing that warm soft mouth wishing they weren't in a massive church so she could push her tongue past those lips and feel his decadent tongue against hers, but she would later she reminded herself.

Then they were hurrying from the chamber, swarmed by their friends, getting pelted with birdseed as they dashed to the carriage that would take to the guild hall for the reception.

She collapsed on top of Bickslow in the carriage, hoping her gowns train hadn't gotten caught in the door in her haste to get out of the stinging shower of birdseed. It hadn't she said a silent thank you to Lucy for being so damned fast.

"Mrs. Pradesh." Bickslow grinned at her, she barely let him get it out, kissing him wildly, so happy, so excited, so many things all at once she was desperate for him, for the release of some tension, to feel his hands, his body, to fly apart so she could breathe.

He rarely denied her anything, too in love with her, too devoted and too committed to her happiness for it to occur to him most of the time. He kept their clothes on in the carriage, though his hands got under her volumes of skirts and he moaned into her mouth, he couldn't see the lacy wild things he was touching but God he wanted to, knew he would have to wait, they had no time to strip down, for him to let his eyes feast on whatever lingerie she had waiting under her gown.

There would be people at the Guild hall, lots of them, and while the carriage would take a slow path getting there to give the guests time to beat them there, there wasn't time to remove clothes within it.

"I need you…now." Levy said against his mouth, he had to agree with her, her delicate hands were all over him and anymore it only took a few touches from her to send his body into overdrive.

He moved her, managing to get her straddling him, her gown was everywhere and he was snickering wickedly as he fought with it, enjoying her bubbling giggles as she helped.

It was fast, it was decidedly rough, but still so good and both needed it, the intimacy, the release and the pleasure. They even were done with enough time they could get their clothes back into place and smoothed out, even her skirts were organized when Lucy yanked open the carriage door and reached in to pull Levy out, Bickslow grabbed by Laxus and Cristoff.

"Gods, in the carriage?! And you were harassing me yesterday?" Cristoff laughed.

The reception was all Fairy Tail. Loud, wild, bursting with joy and excitement for what was going to be the first of a few weddings for the guild in the months to come. Gajeel and Lucy had picked their date. Laxus and Cana would wed in the fall. So the guild dug in ready and delighted to be celebrating something so joyful.

Levy and Bickslow would have a week to themselves for their honeymoon in Akane Beach at the Seahorse Resort there right on the beach. As an extra delight for the guild, Bickslows father, in honor of Boscan tradition, arranged for most of the guild to join them for the second week at the resort, booking an entire floor of the resorts massive hotel.

"The family celebrates once the bride and groom have had time to..consumate their vows and get time alone." Arman explained standing at the table by Bickslow and Levy.

Bickslow had known about it, had helped his father sort out the details to do it with Makarov. It was one of a few gifts from Bickslows father.

At 8pm Levy and Bickslow climbed into the train and left their still partying friends and family behind.

Levy snuggled into Bickslows arms sighing at the quiet in their little compartment and she remembered what she and Arman had talked about the day before.

"Bix? Your father told me about something yesterday, he told me to ask you about it because he said it wasn't his place to tell me. He said there was an important reason our wedding had to be in Caldia Cathedral that had something to do with you and your….magic." She asked, tracing his lower lip, almost forgetting what she was talking about when he sucked her finger into his mouth.

He stopped though, pulling her hand back, kissing the fingertip and smiling at her. "I meant to tell you about it sooner, things have just been so…busy." He chuckled.

He kissed her, just a brief light kiss and hovered there "Caldia Cathedral is a bastion of Immaculate Light, we were sealed with it, remember?" He watched her eyes and she nodded.

"You've researched the Dragon Slayers mating, their bonding, I know you have. I can see it, what their souls look like, like our hands." He held his hand up and threaded his fingers with hers. She smiled. "Their souls join." She nodded, she'd read it and Lucy and Cana had described it to her in some detail.

"Well, that's Dragon Magic, made possible because Dragon Slayers have two souls, one of which is a Dragons. Dragon Magic can thread souls, make them join together. Levy I'm a Seith Mage, I can control souls, like the babies, I can heal them, communicate with them, see them and I can weave them. If a union is established in Immaculate Light then I can weave my own soul with the one I am sealed with safely, no shadows, no darkness." He said it all slowly, holding her hand while his free hand cupped her face.

Her eyes slowly widened as she realized what he was saying.

"It's not until death do us part if you want more, I can make it forever. I can only ever do it once, my soul cannot shred like a Dragons can. Once its done I can't take it back, it really is forever, your soul with mine. It's not quite like what the Dragon Slayers have, it's different, not as much feelings and emotions, no shared senses, you know Warrens telepathy? How he can talk to everyone in their heads?" He smiled at her and her mouth fell open.

"Just between you and me, not like his exactly, but between us and…it will join us to any children we have, children born from joined parents share the bond with their parents, forever a part of each other." Levy was in awe, staring at him almost in disbelief. "You…can do that?"

He grinned "Never doubt what a Seith can do with souls." He whispered, hugging her closer. "I didn't want to push it on you, I still don't. It's your choice and I will happily live whatever you chose, unlike a Dragon Slayer, a Seith doesn't have to do it, no mating seasons driving us crazy, no danger for the person we're with. It's actually a really nice process."

"Does it involve you getting naked?" She asked smiling wickedly and delighted in the laugh she got. "It does actually, you too…" He pulled her closer, kissing her ear "it involves sex too, we have to be physically joined when I do it." He whispered sending a shiver through her.

"I want it, I want you, forever, all of it…" She said with determined certainty.

His arms tightened around her, he hadn't thought she'd accept it that fast, or with such certainty.

"When we get to the hotel then." He said quietly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The honeymoon suite was gigantic, with a large private balcony that overlooked the ocean. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice-bucket, flowers, it was beautiful, but all Levy cared about was Bickslow and what they were doing.

He'd lit candles, turned all of the lights off and only the moonlight came in through the massive windows. He lay partly on top of her, both of them stripped of their clothes and was carefully painting small symbols on her chest with a silky silver substance that sank in and tingled faintly.

When he was done he looked at her, no play, no mischief, just a soft, serious expression.

"Ok Kitten, last chance to say you want to wait. There's no time limit, we can do this now or ten years from now but once it's done, it's forever." He said.

She pulled him to her and kissed him "I want forever with you."

When he pulled back he was smiling, eyes bright with threatening tears "Me too kitten."

He slid over her then, everything was slow, gentle, reverent. It wasn't the first time he'd handled her softly, but this time it meant more.

He was already hers, her husband now, but soon he would be more and she was exhilarated by the anticipation, the unknown. How would this feel? Would it hurt? He said it wouldn't, that it would be all pleasure, but it was unknown, he'd definitely never done it before, and never would again.

He was going to join their souls, unify them, their immortal souls. It was as terrifying as it was deeply moving.

When he entered her it was a slow deep thrust that seated him fully inside her and she pressed up against him, wanting more, wanting the rhythmic sensation, wanting to feel him, drown in him and he moved slightly faster until she was moaning, her breathing quickening.

"Keep your eyes on mine Levy, don't close them, don't look away, and don't be afraid." He soothed and she locked her eyes with his and watched in wonder as the concentric circles lit, light began to move and brighten, building in intensity until she was bathed in the shimmering green.

She had felt this, far far less intensely the night he had shown her her soul. His magic flowed into her and the only thing keeping her aware of her body was him, moving slowly inside of her, he was propped up on his elbows, holding her face in his hands, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as they continued the steady body burning movement between her legs.

His eyes were close to hers, his lips brushing hers, whispering for her not to look away and she felt weightless, like she would lose her body completely if not for the passion flowing through it.

Then it started changing and at first it confused her, his body was joined with hers, moving steadily, and then there was more, deeper, all through her, every part of her felt it and she realized it was him, his presence, he had such a gentle, loving, warm presence. Strong, so very strong and commanding he was guiding her own existence, she felt it, the fabric of her being was in his control and she gave it to him, offered it gladly.

Bickslow was lost in concentration, his body was moving on a sort of auto pilot as he focused on his magic, lacing it through Levy, cradling her soul, bringing his own to it and then weaving them carefully together.

Nothing could be forced, and he was humbled, staggered by how willingly she opened everything she was to his control, she completely trusted him and it amazed him. Nobody, not even his family, held him like she did, valued him, loved him, as much as she did.

As their souls laced and settled into balance he eased hers back within her as he pulled his own back to himself, feeling her consciousness almost crash into his, her thoughts, her dreams, her hopes, he saw them, knew them as surely as he knew his own.

Levy was overwhelmed as she felt it happen, felt him fully come into her, felt his love, his dreams, everything that made Bickslow who he was, she knew. She was still reeling from it all when something else stirred, intense deeper than deep sensation. His slow movements felt suddenly intense, her body screamed with it, her blood boiling in her veins, her breathing catching. Her own desire, her own pleasure and passion for him was suddenly combined with his for her and it was shattering.

He immediately began moving harder and faster, his hands suddenly leaving her face, one reaching down to hook one of her legs up the other pinning her opposite hip as he started driving hard into her and she couldn't even breathe at the intensity of it.

"breathe kitten, holy fuck this is intense." She heard him, but he didn't speak and the thrill of realizing that she'd heard his thought, she couldn't think though, she was too overwhelmed, she did suck in a ragged breath though, only to half scream it back out as she reached her climax.

Bickslow couldn't hold himself back, it was impossible with the shared feelings they suddenly had and came hard along with her, pumping his hips against her in time to the waves that flew over them both.

"Oh. My. God" Levy thought and heard him chuckle, she'd thought that, and he'd heard her and she grinned "You can hear me…"

"I can, and you can hear me." The thoughts exchanged even as he was kissing her, moving again, not letting her come all the way down, taking her back up hot and hard and fast.

"I am really going to enjoy learning how to use this link." He warned wickedly and Levy laughed, though her mirth was cut off as he thrust hard into her again.

"God you feel good, keep…yes…there" she didn't have to gasp or struggle, if she focused the thought just a certain way, he heard it, and oh glorious Gods he responded.

They kept going as long as their bodies held out, invigorated by the exhilarating delight of being able to guide each other so well, share with each other so easily when they found something they liked, or thought of something they wanted to try. All Levy had to do was start imagining a change in his position and Bickslow tried it, and she got the same from him.

Sex had never been so intense, so deeply satisfying as it was then. The thought that they could keep improving was staggering, and Bickslows ability to get Levy to giggle with wicked ideas was something he was delighted to learn, she could do even better than he could.

Levy had an incredible imagination, and while she couldn't always articulate what she wanted, she could push the thought at him now. They lay exhausted, hours later and he was chuckling sleepily at her latest idea "God…it's a good thing I'm agile Kitten, that almost looks painful." He said aloud and it almost startled her to hear his voice.

"I…I love this." She admitted "I love you, I…" she said no more, she delighted in realizing she didn't have to, he knew, he felt it, and his arms closed around her and he pulled the blankets over them. Sleep came easily, each sheltered by the other.


	29. Chapter 29 Womens Challenge

A/N have no fear dears, I'm not nearing the end of this yet, I'm giving our dear characters some fun and happiness they've certainly earned. Again, this is a CRACK ship story, love feedback and am grateful of every single review, they all help keep the story rolling. Now on to Akane Beach...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bickslow stood for a moment, leaning on the open sliding glass door to the balcony of their suite. Levy was stretched out on a lounge in the morning sun. The woman looked too good in the little yellow bikini she was wearing.

Their link wasn't quite like a Dragon Slayers, made differently it required them to actually will toward the other what they wanted to share, they couldn't read each others thoughts, something Levy had been disappointed by, wicked woman, best she didn't know some of the things that crossed his mind anyway. They could sense each other, he could feel her now, with him in a way he hadn't expected. He'd thought it would be like it was with the babies but this was more. A lot more.

That Levy was alive probably played a part in that, she had a physical body. He hadn't thought emotions and such would be shared but they were. Descriptions of what he had done had only been in one illegal text his father had gotten for him years ago, one he hadn't shared with Levy yet, but he would.

The stronger the emotion or feeling, the more it was shared, though he'd found he could keep things from reaching her if he paid attention. Because he'd dealt with conveying thoughts to his babies for so long he knew how to filter things, how to cut himself off, it was why Cobra couldn't read him.

Levy though had no filter, her soul had no discipline and he was beyond delighted by the "real" Levy. Even her shyness, her doubts, he found adorable, and loved her more for all of it.

She would learn how to live with it, was already experimenting with what she could do with it, the last week they had barely left their room because they were adjusting to it.

Bix had a new respect for why Dragon Slayers took so long with their mating process, and theirs wasn't even as involved as the one he and Levy had now. He hadn't expected what it would do to sex between them either, holy Gods that had been a revelation he was still in awe of.

Physical sensations when they were touching were amplified, could be shared, the deeper the sensation, the more completely it was shared, so now he had to be careful when he started teasing Levy. He'd thought she had too much control over him, that his body was just too responsive to her before, but he'd learned she reacted to him just as strongly, and now he'd feel it, her escalating pleasure would carry him along, spread through his body, overwhelm him.

It would take time to get used to it, but oh the fun they had the last week beginning that process.

Now the guild was due to arrive later that night, the entire floor their suite was on had been booked to accommodate the guild, even the Master was coming to enjoy himself. Bix watched his new wife sleeping peacefully stretched out in the sun and smiled thinking about how crazy the next week was likely to be.

He needed to warn Levy about the womens challenge, a game the women in Bosco often played during the week after a wedding the family attended. He was sure Xally was going to want to teach the women of Fairy Tail about it, get them to play it, especially since it was Bix that was the newly wed.

He wasn't very familiar with it, he was the first of Armans children to marry, so he had never been witness to it, he had only heard about it.

He slid his arms under Levy, knowing if she laid out too long she'd burn, so he carried her back into the suite and laid her down on the couch while he stretched out beside her, a late morning nap sounded like a good idea, he was more than a little tired, they hadn't gone anywhere, just down to the beach and the swimming pool a few times but they had been plenty active he smirked, dozing as Levy snuggled further onto him, laying her head on his leg clearly not enough for her as far as contact went.

Levy was surprised to wake up tangled up on the couch with Bickslow. It was definitely a pleasant surprise though, she smiled at him, threading her fingers into his thick hair, he'd never gone back to the mohawk, though he kept the sides shorter and had the top longer, she'd discovered his hair grew in black but he was outside so much, the sun was in it a lot, the longer it got the paler blue it became and there were streaks of pale blue through the darker parts. She liked the dark blue threading through it most.

Her favorite part though was that the length gave her enough to grab on to she smirked.

Gods he was really hers, completely, she could feel him inside her, even asleep his presence was there and it was something she'd never imagined anyone could feel. It was like a whole new emotion, a whole new set of sensations had been created by what he had done. She loved every bit of it too.

"I like that." He hummed as she massaged her fingers through his hair, she smiled, watching his lips pull into his usual smile as he woke. "We have a few hours before everyone starts arriving." She said softly, sliding more fully onto his tall body.

"Mmm, we skipped lunch, you were trying to broil yourself on the balcony." He smirked. "Its so nice outside, it felt good." She protested.

"We could go out and get some lunch, we haven't gotten away from the room much." He snickered.

"God, are you kidding? Why would I want to leave this…" she slid her legs apart, straddling him and rubbing herself against him with a wicked smile, delighting when he pressed his head back against the arm of the couch and his hips lifted to meet hers immediately. She felt his desire stir but he had a ways to go to catch up to her right now, she'd been running her fingers through his hair, admiring his handsome face for a bit.

Pleasure layered on pleasure, it was mind blowing. She'd found out quickly that he couldn't stop once she got him started now, he'd gotten better at controlling himself over the last week but was a ways away from being able to stop, so once she felt him stir, she knew she had him and was getting what she wanted.

To look at her, nobody would ever have thought she had an insatiable well of lust inside, she had hundreds of romance novels, and read them whenever she wasn't actually working on a project or job. She'd always thought that since she didn't push herself physically for satisfaction, she didn't have the appetite for sex she read about, heard her friends in the guild talk about, especially Cana.

Having a steady boyfriend had changed that though, over the last year she'd learned that she probably had an appetite that rivaled Canas. Having Bickslow, who was honestly just fucking talented in bed, had made her not only appreciate good sex, it had made her want it, a lot.

Maybe all her years of really not giving he body any satisfaction, of reading about it but never indulging, had built up some huge reserve of need and Bickslow had broken the dam. Whatever the reason, while Bickslow had a healthy drive, Levy had become the aggressor almost as often as he was.

She still looked sweet, a calm smiling little woman who read a lot, but behind the bedroom door she was a different person, even surprising herself at times.

Like now, she drug Bickslow down from the couch onto the floor and pinned him, he was smiling against her hard kiss, but gasped when she moved her hand and suddenly his arms were pinned by a familiar spell he hadn't felt in a number of months.

He growled low in his throat "Mmm, kitten, you want to restrain me hmm?" He teased. She was shoving his shirt up to expose his chest, then nipped and sucked at the smooth skin over his pectorals, scraping her teeth over his skin and making him moan.

"I'm going to have my way with you before everyone gets here." She replied, loving she didn't have to stop what she was doing now to talk to him.

She yanked his shorts and underwear down, taking him into her mouth and surprising him enough he hissed through his teeth and a silky flow of Boscan curses flowed through his head right to her making her grin.

She knew now when she really had him, when she did something that had his teeth clenching and mind reeling, sent him clutching wildly for a control she didn't let him keep.

When he was close, struggling to hold himself back she relented, sitting back, climbing up his body and kissing him, letting his breathing settle a little, but as soon as she felt the mental relief coming to him as he felt more in control she grasped him, lined him to her entrance and sank onto him in a hard downward thrust that had him gasping again.

Now she was struggling right along with him though, as soon as the pleasure became layered like this the intensity was shattering and they had been adapting to it all week.

Until now she had let him set paces, trusted him to guide her, but she'd been wanting to try this, to pin him down and have her way with his sinful body. It was a decadent delight to her that she could do this, that he enjoyed it as much as she did even though she had him pinned down and unable to touch her.

She pushed him to his end, closing her eyes when she felt it, heard her name tumble from his mouth in a strained rasp. His climax ripped her along with him, sending her over the edge just a few moments later and she fell forward, bracing herself on his chest while their bodies rode through it.

"Safe to say, our link makes that fucking mind blowing every time." Bickslow grinned, his voice low. She opened her eyes, smiling down at him, his head was still back, eyes closed as he caught his breath and she pulled her lower lip under her teeth, she hadn't even removed his clothes, just shoved them out of her way. Her bikini was nowhere to be seen though, he'd pulled that off the moment she'd started, undoing the ties and tossing it.

Lifting herself from him she waved her hand and released the spell and he groaned softly when his arms were able to move.

"Evil woman." He whispered "God I love you."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

"One challenge per day, we meet each morning for breakfast to discuss the outcomes each of us got. Each day a woman will win, the woman with the most wins at the end of the week receives the prize." Xally put a decent sized object on the table before the women and pulled away the cloth around it.

A beautiful sculpture stood, a woman dancing with a wolf, a fox and a dragon.

"The Lady of Dawn" Nola said softly. Xally smiled "Yes, this is a sculpture of the Lady of Dawn. She's from a Boscan childs story about a woman seeking love who befriends three creatures of passion, a Wolf, which is a creature of family, a fox the creature of wisdom, and a Dragon the creature of strength. These three creatures guide her through challenges to find her true love by teaching her the virtues each creature embodied. Each morning at dawn she would dance with them as they decided what her next challenge would be. So, my friends, each morning we will meet and a new challenge will be given, someone will be one of the creatures of passion to give it." Xally explained

"Since it is my family that we draw together to celebrate this week, I shall be the wolf and give the first challenge. Each woman must then go to her love and get them to help her achieve the rules of the challenge. The following morning we meet again, each woman who completed the challenge will tell how and we will choose the next wolf, fox or dragon to give that days challenge out. At the end of the week, the woman who wins takes home The Lady of Dawn as her trophy!"

Levy was transfixed, the sculpture was beautiful, each part intricately detailed. Everyone came up and looked before eyes all started going to Xally.

The smiling woman looked at them all "So ladies, your challenge for today…."

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laxus leaned against the guide wall leading up to the turnstiles to get into the massive amusement park. Bickslow smirked slightly watching Natsu fidgeting. "I don't get why we couldn't just go with them…." He grumbled.

"Tradition my boy, Boscan women have played this game for centuries after weddings. It would be a terrible breach of their trust to interfere or intrude. Don't worry though, I've been through a few of these, you young men will probably enjoy a good bit of it." Arman said with a warm smile.

There were at least a dozen of them waiting and really only Natsu was being impatient. "I'm more curious than bored myself." Laxus admitted. This game or competition the women would have over the week they were all here sounded interesting.

Arman had told them they would likely be involved in most every challenge the women got each day. If the women not in relationships chose to compete they could, they would just need to get one of the single men to help them.

"Here they come." Gajeel said, looking up as the girls all came around the guide wall a veritable wave of happy chatting excitement.

Everyone spilled into the park and broke down into smaller groups. Levy hugging herself to Bickslow as they followed Lucy and Gajeel, Cana and Laxus.

" _so there is no rule I can't tell you what the challenge is right_?" Bickslow smiled faintly hearing her clearly in his head.

" _No, you need to get your lover to help you achieve it, you can tell me_." He responded.

" _From your sister mind you. We are supposed to have an orgasm on a ride_." Levy looked up at him and he bit down a snicker. " _Sounds like something Xally would come up with, these challenges are meant to test the relationship, build trust and adventure_." He admitted.

"So I need you to give me a happy ending on a ride big boy." Cana said ahead of them and Bickslow grinned watching Laxus snap his head around to look wide eyed at Cana.

"That's the first challenge?!" Gajeel asked in a stunned tone. Lucy giggled "Yes it is…and I want the prize Gajeel."

Gajeel snorted, smirking and shaking his head, he'd snuck quickies in interesting places before but on a ride in an amusement park? Catching Lucys wicked smile and seeing her chocolate eyes dancing with excitement he knew he'd be finding a way to make it happen. This competition the women were having was going to make for a hell of an interesting week.

They split up then, each couple getting ideas of where they wanted to go. Bickslow walked alongside Levy, her hand in his and she stopped suddenly, looking up.

The overhead cable cars were slowly going by about 65 feet up, you couldn't see into them from below and they were moving slowly. Bickslow grinned "It's a 20 minute ride, but only about 15 minutes of that is out of sight." He said.

He turned to her then, leaning down and kissing her neck " I promise I can give you a hell of a happy ending in that span of time kitten, thing is, you're going to have to relate this to the group tomarrow, the woman who does the most adventurous thing will win."

Levy looked up at him when he pulled back, Gods he was gorgeous, she was already turned on just thinking about it then her smile got evil and Bickslow grinned.

"Damn you're hot when you have wicked thoughts." He said.

"How about on a boat?" She asked, looking past him. He turned to the "Colors of Earthland" ride, the music was mind numbing but the slow moving boats were spaced pretty far apart and it was pitch dark inside the ride as the boats carried the riders through depictions for the different lands of Earthland.

It was supposed to be a childrens ride but it was slow and long so most parents skipped it. Levy grabbed his hand and pulled him after her and he was grinning the whole way to the non-existent line.

Once on the boat, as soon as they passed into the darkness Levy was straddling him and he was grinning up at her "Good thing you wore a skirt today." He chuckled as she kissed him he heard her " _Shut up and fuck me Bix, I want that prize_."

He was going to have to find out what Xally had laid down for the prize, because holy hell did Levy show him how bad she wanted it.

Climbing breathless from the ride a little over 20 minutes later the couple laughed at the attendants bored face and went out into the park to enjoy the rest of their day and try to see what some of their guildmates were doing.

Not surprisingly, they found Cana and Laxus relaxing near the exit from the ferris wheel looking pretty happy with themselves and sat to enjoy lemon ices with them.

"Wasn't that bad." Laxus declared. "I thought it was pretty good actually." Cana smirked, kicking the Slayers shin. He barely reacted, turning a measuring eye to Levy.

"Smells like you two figured it out." He smirked, Levy couldn't help her blush, gave Laxus a withering look and smiled at Cana "You should try Colors of Earthland, the boats are roomy." She giggled and Cana grinned.

"Holy shit Levy! You marry a hottie and turn into a Lech, I love it!" Cana laughed. "I wouldn't call Bickslow a hottie, maybe a stripper, or a party boy…" Laxus said, eying his friend.

"Jealous boss?" Bix asked. Cana gave Laxus a smile "He knows better and fuck Laxus, you two are both tens on the hotness scale, seriously."

"I want to see what the others are up to, Lucy looked determined and Gajeel seemed up for it." Levy said.

"God Lucys got no worries with that man." Cana snickered. She tilted her head as she finished her ice "I heard a couple of our non-attached girls saying they were going to try for it, you know Xally was and Laki seemed really into the prize."

"Ha, no wonder Cristoff decided to come to the park instead of hit the casino." Bickslow grinned.

Cana looked at him with wide eyes "Laki and that beast of a brother of yours? Holy shit I never would have thought she had it in her!" She laughed. Levy glanced at Bickslow, something suddenly sparking in her memory and she smiled faintly.

" _Nola was very interested in participating…and Cobra is here isn't he_?" She asked. Bickslow suppressed a reaction to Levys comment in his head. " _He got in this morning with the others that didn't make last nights train, so I'm sure he'll make a point of finding her_." He responded.

"Ok, lets see if we can find Blondie and tall dark and Metallic." Cana smiled, standing and walking alongside Laxus a little ahead of Levy and Bickslow.

" _I doubt she'd do todays challenge with him_ …" Levy thought to him. Bickslow shrugged " _I'm not sure, they've gotten really close, I don't think anything is happening yet, but she's Joyan Kitten, even with what she's been through I think she could love and be loved_." He returned.

" _My hopeless romantic_." Levy thought, smiling up at him.

" _Since you became part of my life, that's true_." He winked at her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Xally looked out over all the smiling faces "Ok, who completed the challenge?" She called. She was delighted when several hands went up and grinned at her new sister-in-law. "Levy! My sister, as our bride I would hear you first!" She called. Levy stood, trying to keep her eyes from meeting anyone elses, she was already blushing furiously.

The women were gathered inside one of the beautiful resort restaurants, enjoying breakfast together. So she was in front of almost 15 of her guildmates as well as her new sister-in-law. "Well, we walked around for a while but I decided on one of the boat rides, Colors of Earthland, we got a boat to ourselves and…I rode him and the boat." Applause, hoots, whistles, Cana pounded on the table nearly spilling her mimosa "So you have full on sex?" Xally asked. Levy nodded and there were more loud noises of approval.

Fortunately it was early and the place had few people in it other than the Fairy Tail group.

"Extra achievement there." Xally declared smiling as Levy sat back down. "Lucy!" Xally called.

Lucy stood, smiling over her friends "I got Gajeel to give me mine on the carousel, I was on the blue horse, he stood next to it…If your man is good with his hands? I highly recommend it." She grinned and everyone was laughing and calling out mostly inappropriate things. Xally clapped her hands "Very creative Lucy." She admitted, she looked at Cana who grinned and stood.

"Y'all didn't push hard enough, I got mine on the ferris wheel, the log ride and again on the cable cars. Laxus is NOT shy." She beamed and everyone howled their approval.

Mira and Max had made it work inside one of the shows and there was a debate about whether or not that would do because the challenge was for a ride, it was decided that no, it would not count but Mira was grinning anyway, declaring no regrets.

Laki stood and Levys eyes widened, a smile on her face, Cana leaned forward looking ready to pop with anticipation too.

"Well… I don't have an actual boyfriend, but I did get Cristoff into the haunted house ride and…he gave me mine." She said, blushing deep red as Cana rushed to her and hugged her "Oh I am so proud! That's a hell of a sexy helper!" She laughed.

Xally didn't look the least bit surprised and they finished up, Xally looked at Levy "You took your man with you, gave him his as well as taking your own, I declare you a Fox my sister and you choose the next challenge!"

Everyone applauded and Levy blushed again but stood, she had already thought about this and knew exactly what she wanted everyone to do. "When everyone is finished with breakfast, whoever is doing todays challenge, meet me at the silks booth in the open market across from the resort."

Confused but interested looks and Levy left, paying for her breakfast and smiling when Xally and Lucy were both right behind her along with a quiet Nola.

There were a variety of plans for the day, she4 and Bickslow were planning to head inland with his father and Makarov and probably a few others to the beautiful valley just north of Akane that was home to some of the greatest vineyards in Fiore. It was a wine tour, and Levy was looking forward to it.

She knew that for some this challenge she had in mind would be easy, but for others it would be very difficult, Cana, Lucy, and of course if she could try it, Nola, would all have a lot of trouble with it simply because their men would.

She was pleased to see Laki again, and Mira Bisca and Cana, but that was it. While there were a good number of Fairy Tail women here, not too many would or could keep up with this it seemed.

"Alright woman, what are we doing?" Cana prompted and Levy smiled, reaching over and pulling out a sheer, soft, beautiful length of black silk. It was almost weightless, and carried an intricate pattern of birds laced through it with delicate weaving.

"Each of you will buy three silk scarves like this, some time today you will restrain and blindfold your man and have your way with him. It doesn't have to be full on sex, or even sexual at all, you can just tease and play, this is more about trust and obedience, this silk will tear easily, if he tears it, you lose, he must let you do all you want and not remove or damage the scarves and you must push him, get him to where he would normally tear it, but for listening to you telling him not to." Levy smiled, watching eyes widen and some brows knit.

Cana was biting her lip, with Laxus the man was so powerful these scarves would shred like tissue if he didn't control himself. She glanced at Lucy who was also looking thoughtful.

Lucy had the same issue, Gajeel was a powerhouse, and what only Levy knew was he had a reason to be very uncomfortable with being retrained during anything sexual.

Xally hugged Levy "This is a challenge worthy of a Fox, very very good my sister!" She declared, selecting three rich purple scarves and purchasing them before hugging each woman and bidding them all good luck.

Levy actually felt a sting of a threatening tear when Nola selected three silvery scarves and bought them, nibbling her full lower lip, her golden eyes looking uncertain but still hopeful.

It was a challenge Nola could do with Cobra, but one that would be incredibly hard for them both even with no sexual involvement at all. It was why Levy had worded it like she had. She would be choosing the winner with Xally and she would explain to Xally if Nola completed the challenge why sex wouldn't be important with her.

She was excluding herself, she planned to have fun and complete it, but she already knew Bickslow would be a delighted willing participant and with the way he could move his body, silk restraints wouldn't be a problem for him at all. She almost shuddered thinking about it.

The women all bought their scarves and separated to go find who they had plans with for the day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cobra looked up when Nola and Levy walked toward the table he was sitting at with Bickslow, Makarov and Arman. She was smiling, talking with Levy, happy with something, nervous too which surprised him, she didn't get nervous often anymore.

They had been on several jobs together over the last couple of months, and he could honestly say she had become a close friend. They were partners now and had been officially such for a while. Nola bore her guild symbol proudly on her left hip in purple and had come into her magic strongly.

She was pretty powerful for her size, watching her walk with Levy who was decidedly the smallest woman in the guild he could see she was taller by 4-5 inches than Levy, and possessed curves that rivaled Lucy. Her copper colored hair fell in silky waves down her back, held up in a golden clip today and she wore a clingy pale yellow halter dress and sandals.

His body had been giving him trouble around her the last few weeks, he'd not started helping her, working with her with any intentions beyond helping someone who had suffered like he had get back on their feet.

He knew her now though so well, she had a dry cool humor and was so fucking smart she was almost scary. It wasn't an educated intelligence, though she was well read, reading had been her only allowed indulgence since she was 14. Hers was pure insanely sharp wit, she could plan, strategize, outwit probably anyone he'd ever met when it came to swift on the fly planning.

Their cat and mouse games had become intense competitions between them, he'd only caught her 3 times and once he knew was because she had let him win, something that had aggravated the hell out of him until they had played again and she'd whipped his ass.

He could still overpower her, and in direct hand to hand if he got a hand on her it was over, but getting that hand on her was never easy. They still shared a room, he wasn't sure she needed him nearby anymore, she didn't wake up from nightmares every night anymore, but she did still crawl into bed with him at night sometimes, and he had to admit, he had crawled into hers a few times, unable to stop himself.

Kinana had started giving him knowing smiles over the last month too, it had pissed him off, her little eye rolls. "You should take her on a real date Erik." Kinana had told him shortly before he had left the guild to get on the train to come to Akane Beach.

"She's my partner Cub, and a good friend but she's got the same issues I do. You know I…can't anyway." He'd said. It was a sad reality for him. He'd been through too much, the things Brain had done to him, to all of the Oracion Seis, but to him the worst because he was a Dragon Slayer and Brain had known he had to dominate him in order to hold any lasting control over him.

What he had done to achieve that dominance had left Cobra unable to stand being held or touched by anyone, even Kinana could only manage brief hugs now and then. Well, until Nola.

Nola had needed to be held sometimes, in order to get back to reality and shed her nightmares, and she cuddled into him when she would crawl into his bed with him and he could hold her and be held by her and it didn't bother him.

Intimacy had always been something he knew he couldn't have, he'd accepted it. He'd been late getting to Akane Beach, had missed the wedding because he had been enduring the mating season. At 25, Cobra suffered every year more and more with it but knew he couldn't help it, no woman would want a man they couldn't touch. Dragon Lust would over ride his fears and anxieties, he knew it would make it possible for him to claim a mate and consummate it, but afterward he would have so little to offer.

It was a deep shame that he hid behind his nasty temper and vicious tongue. It kept him from having many friends, though since he'd joined Fairy Tail that had changed, the Seith mage sitting to his right he honestly counted as a friend. He trusted the man and truly enjoyed his company, Bickslow was easy to be around, was never moody or sullen and had absolutely no fear around Cobra, had no trouble teasing the Slayer until Cobra was ready to hurt him, had tried to a few times but the fucker was fast, agile, and used to the Lightning Slayer, who was quicker than the Poison Slayer.

He liked Bickslows family too, Cristoff was a relaxed and humor filled man much like his older brother, Cobra sensed the other Slayer was powerful, but Cristoff didn't flaunt it and while he had the arrogance every Slayer did, he didn't overdo it, was non-confrontational enough that even the mated male slayers as testy as Gajeel were at ease around him.

The only thing Cobra watched for was any sign Cristoff gave of interest in Nola, the man was lecherous, his thoughts were wicked that way, but he seemed more interested in Laki and some of the other women, and a single growl from Cobra when Cristoffs eyes had lingered on Nola once had been enough, the other slayer didn't even look in her direction again.

Levy was a sweet woman, and he liked being around her as well. Living in she and Bickslows house the last few months had made Cobra comfortable around the little script mage. The change though in her, and in Bickslow since the wedding was something he was still trying to wrap his head around.

He could hear Levy like he always could, but now, her souls voice had changed, she was stronger by a huge margin than she had been, and he could swear every now and then he picked up Bickslows voice in Levys soul but he couldn't imagine how that was possible.

"Who won?" Bix asked when the two women got close. Levy grinned "I did, Xally named me a Fox and I set todays challenge." Levy said brightly and Cobra was taken aback when he heard clearly, while the script mage looked at him " _You can help Nola win today, it wont be easy, but I know you can_."

Bix, Arman and Makarov stood and Cobra did too automatically "Well lets go get on the train to the vineyards, I'm excited to try some wines." Makarov said with a smile.

Nola fell in beside Cobra and he glanced down at her as she walked silently beside him. She seemed calm, nothing different than normal, but he felt something, a note of excitement in her soul.

His watching Nola was something Makarov and Arman both noticed, the two older men glanced at each other and smiled.

The vineyard train was much smaller and more ornate than the usual trains were, seats were comfortable but only two people could fit close together on a bench. Makarov and Arman moved to the head of the car wanting to be close to the host so they could ask questions, Bickslow and Levy curled up on their own quickly leaving Nola and Cobra together.

Not their either of them minded that. Nola was trying to figure out what to do with the days challenge. The Joyan and Fox within her loved these challenges, it felt familiar. And the beautiful sculpture of The Lady of Dawn would look beautiful in her home once she had one of her own, a piece of the culture she had been born to.

Bosco and Joya had very similar cultures and shared many stories and traditions, the Lady of Dawn being one of them. So this week was special. She loved Levy and Bickslow, they had opened their home and hearts to her, been instrumental in saving her, Levy had even been harmed in the process so the couple was dear to her. Celebrating their marriage with the family and extended family of the Guild felt right and comfortable.

She'd been uncomfortable when Cobra had been gone the weeks before the wedding, he'd come back the day before, been able to sit and watch movies with them the night before but still had been unable to attend because of something he had to do. She knew he'd been uncomfortable around Cristoff, she'd sensed it, though he seemed better now.

Lucy had tried to explain it to her but Laxus had ultimately spelled it out best. "Dragon Slayers, once a year, are compelled to seek a mate, the drive gets worse every year they don't have one and Cobra is the oldest of us, even older than me and I can tell you last year was a bitch for me so I don't want to think about what it's like for him now." He'd told her during one of their work outs.

Lucy had explained it to her more on the train, how Dragon Slayers mated for life, bonded deeply with one person and that was it. Nola had never heard of it all before and was amazed by it. That was Cobra, he was a Dragon Slayer, bound to traditions and powerful instincts created by his magic.

She'd never appreciated his magic before she'd learned about it all from Laxus and Lucy. She felt a little bad about that, Erik had been helping her from the beginning, been her constant companion and friend and she cherished him yet she had known little about the type of magic he used.

She understood he had senses that were enhanced, he was able to track her during their cat and mouse games, and she knew he could sense her thoughts, she'd learned to keep them calm around him because since he spoke Joyan, even if she thought in that language he knew what she was thinking about.

She kept up a steady hum, music rolling through her mind and she thought, it seemed to keep him from catching much. He looked at her and she felt him watching her for a moment when she started it, he knew she had figured out how to restrict his access to her thoughts.

He loved that she did it too, he'd told her so.

He was a hard man, who had suffered more than she had, and she admired him, respected him. His darker skin and familiar features made him by far the most attractive man she'd met since she had been in Fiore. She loved his scared face, his amethyst eye and had never felt safer than when she was with him.

The challenge would be hard, but no sex was required, Erik would just have to trust her, she knew if the tables were turned she could do it, she trusted him like no other. She hoped he could do that for her. What would she do about "having her way" with him though? That was the question, she was to push him to want to tear the restraints, teasing could work but she knew he had many unpleasant triggers she didn't want to put him through so she would have to take great care, if he would even agree to it all in the first place.

"Agree to what?" He asked suddenly and Nola flinched, she'd been concentrating too hard on the challenge and let her blocking fall. She never lied, it wasn't in her. She'd been victimized by deceit and manipulation most of her life and never fell to it.

"The challenge for the day. The women are in a competition for the week, each day there is a challenge. It's meant for couples honestly, but the one today Levy set and…you and I could do it." She said, feeling her face get warm and wondering what that was about, she'd not felt that happen before she had met Erik but now it did from time to time.

Erik had been listening, hard, trying to catch what was going through Nolas mind, she switched back and forth between common and joyan then had started singing, letting music resonate through her soul, something she knew blocked some of his ability to hear her. She come up with that on her own when she had discovered he was trying to anticipate her movements in their cat and mouse games using it.

That she figured it out so fast had impressed him, like a lot of the things the little redhead did. So when she'd started as soon as they had taken their seats working to block him out, he'd risen to the challenge and tried harder to get through. He finally started catching her thoughts when they got more serious and she got more anxious about them.

Something had stirred in her as she'd thought too, because whatever it was the "challenge" was asking for had caused her scent to change, it was subtle, but he didn't miss it, he was always tuned in to her closely, and it had about floored him when he'd realized what it was right before he'd started hearing what she her soul was so caught up in.

Nola was heating up, her heart beating a little faster and he caught it, faint but real, arousal. Not since he'd met her had it been there, he had caught hints here and there, on their last few jobs he'd thought he'd sensed it, but he'd marked it off as him being too wound up leading into the fucking mating season.

This time though, while his body was still a little too wound and his temper was still hotter than normal because he'd honestly left his seclusion before he should have because he wanted to be there for Bickslows wedding, even though he'd been unable to handle being in the cathedral because of being wound too fucking tight.

This time, he knew he was right, and the golden eyes met his gaze and there was a smile, and she turned those bright eyes away from him and he damn near reached for her, his hands twitching at his sides, his mouth going dry as a want rose in him harder than any he'd ever felt before.

His dragon stirred inside him, pushing him suddenly, the woman beside him was attracted to him, he could smell it, and he knew he wanted her, fuck he'd wanted her the first time he'd seen her in the damn club, dancing and singing on that stage, her voice like an angels, her yellow eyes so vivid and deep with sorrow.

That sadness was all but gone from that golden gaze now, replaced by a serenity that was uniquely hers. Nola was, by nature, a calm and tranquil person, one who held back, observed, learned, planned and acted with careful thought. She was not reactive like he was, everything about her was graceful, careful, soft.

"So what do we have to do?" He asked, keeping his voice even, reigning in his inner dragon that suddenly wanted to drag the little Fox mage into his lap and finally claim those full dark pink lips with his. He'd had dreams about that exact thing, had needed to untangle himself from her a few times in the last month at night to go run an icy shower over himself so he could regain some semblance of control over himself.

God what would that feel like he wondered. He knew how good it felt to hold her, but to hold her while he was kissing that mouth, running his hands over those soft curves, to feel her kissing him back, touching him that way instead of the just the gentle comfort they had shared.

The possibility had been nothing but dream material until now, until suddenly he knew she felt something more.

"I'll go over it when we get back…I…really would like to do it if you can Erik." She admitted. He drew a breath, his dragon all but roaring inside him, whatever it was she'd have it, God he had to, anything, he didn't care, if it made her feel like this? He'd do it all day no matter what it was.

"We'll do it, doesn't matter what it is Nola, can't have my partner losing." He smiled and she smiled back up at him, eyes bright and that was the end of it for him, if she asked him to jump off a damn cliff he'd do it.


	30. Chapter 30 Taming Dragons

Laki walked out to the pool area of the resort and shaded her eyes with her hand, looking around carefully. She didn't see a tall black haired man anywhere, well, there were two men with dark hair but neither one was 6'4" with deeply tanned skin that bore intricate clan and guild tattoos.

Heaving a sigh she turned from the pool and headed to the beach. Several of her guildmates would be at the Beach, she knew Lucy and Gajeel were out there and so were Laxus and Cana. Cristoff had happily helped her with yesterdays challenge, gods that had been incredible.

She'd seen him talking with Jet, Alzack and Bisca near the haunted house ride. Even though they had spent most of a night and part of the following day in each others arms, and she'd probably kissed, licked or bitten every part of the man at some point during that time, he still took her breath away when he'd seen her and smiled.

Like Bickslow Cristoff had those incredible exotic eyes but he didn't hide his behind sunglasses or a visor. The midnight blue of them was flecked with gold near the center, he'd laughed when she had pointed it out.

"My dragon eyes are gold, so there are hints I guess in my human eyes to that." He'd said.

He was warm, dangerously charming, and had made her no promises, told her he would go back to Bosco when the time came, and while he sought nothing, so long as she wanted no relationship from him, he was willing to come back into her arms every time she had made it clear she wanted him there.

So she had approached him, he'd left Jet and the others to come to her and his interest still showed strong in his dark eyes for her, something that had made her feel almost giddy.

"You look beautiful Laki, do I get the pleasure of your company today? I've never been to a place like this, I could use a guide." He admitted and she'd smiled up into those midnight eyes almost forgetting what she wanted to ask him.

He distracted her a lot, usually she was very in tune with her surroundings but having the tall Dragon Slayer standing there, his black hair falling over his eyes, the dark blue tank top her wore stretched over his lithe perfectly muscled torso and black cargo shorts hugging his thighs and making it easy to assess how well built he really was.

"I'll be your guide gladly if you'll help me get my challenge done, your sister came up with it." She'd told him. Instantly his eyes had sparked and his lips had lifted more.

"If Xally thought of it I say yes, she's a wicked woman my sister." He'd grinned and she'd beckoned him closer, he'd smiled, leaning down so his breath fanned over her ear and neck and sent a shiver through her.

She'd whispered what she needed and when he'd pulled back his smile had made her knees weak. "Oh Laki…I'm going to make you so happy you asked." He'd promised her, and followed her to the Haunted House ride. He'd pulled her into his lap the moment the car started moving into the dark house.

His hand had slid up under her dress, his warm lips had started moving over her neck and his other hand lightly moved up her side to start tracing heated touched over the side of her breast.

She'd been a panting mess within minutes and her scream had rivaled those of the ghosts and ghouls inside the ride when he'd taken her over the edge.

Before the had reached the final doors to leave the darkness of the ride he'd tipped her to the side and caught her mouth, kissing her until light washed over them. She'd had to lean on him to leave the ride, her legs a little wobbly.

He'd made the day incredible for her, like before keeping his attention on her, accepting her touches, leaning in for kisses as they went from ride to ride. His father had called him away after the sun had gone down, and Laki had fallen in with some of her guildmates for the rest of the night, but it had been an incredible day.

So she hoped she could find him, she didn't doubt he'd be perfect for the challenge, she knew there were so many things she would love to do with him while he was tied up. God imagining that man bound to her bed…

Walking out onto the sand of the beach she waved at Lucy and Cana, heading for them with her beach towel over her arm. She enjoyed talking with both women, Cana was just fun, so brash and outspoken and Lucy was always a delight to be around.

Taking a spot alongside Lucy she set out her towel and pulled off her wrap so the sun could reach all of her skin. Her little silver bikini didn't cover much, but she wanted to work on her tan this week.

"So Laki, you gonna get the blue eyed hunk there to help you with the challenge today like yesterday?" Lucy asked, nodding toward the water.

Laki whipped her head around just as she was tying her hair up into a pony tail, she hadn't looked out into the water.

Just like that there he was though, emerging from the rolling waves like some sort of God. He was smiling at something Gajeel said, the other black haired slayer nearby.

Heading farther out of the water it cleared his black swim trucks which had been pulled low on his hips by the waves and he reached up to push his shoulder length black hair back from his face with both hands. The sight just overall short circuited Lakis brain for several moments.

Water running down mouthwatering muscle flexing under tanned skin and tattoos from firm pectorals down a flawless chest to a ripped stomach and sculpted abs trailing to the V that disappeared into the low riding black trunks she already knew covered a well endowed cock she'd felt several times within her and if she had the choice, she wanted again as many times as possible.

"I…" She was trying to think but it wasn't happening. Lucy giggled, reaching over and pushing Lakis chin up so her mouth closed. "Yeah holy shit girl, you need to tie that up and fuck the hell out it." Cana said with a wicked grin.

Lucy laughed but her laugh died watching her own Dragon Slayer. Gajeel was flinging Natsu through the air after the man tried to drag him under the water unsuccessfully. He tipped his head back to laugh, his long black hair clinging to his back and shoulders. Gajeel just looked sinful in swim trunks out in the water, and she was done watching, she was going to get her hands on some of that bare tanned skin.

Kicking Lakis shin she stood "Come on woman, quit staring at him, lets go have fun with our Dragon Slayers." Lacy grinned, casting a look at Cana who smirked and leaped to her feet dashing past the two women and pelting over the sand toward Laxus who turned grinning to catch her as she splashed out into the water to him.

Lucy didn't wait for Laki anymore, running after Cana, smiling as she bounded over an incoming wave and was swept up into powerful arms and a hot kiss before she was boosted into the air screaming to splash down a few feet from Gajeel.

Laki looked back at Cristoff and blushed when she met his gaze, he beckoned her, waving a hand and she jumped up, running out like the other two women to dive into strong arms.

She grabbed him immediately, kissing him and he smiled against her lips. "I need you again." She told him, he grinned "Now I like hearing that." He laughed "How about we just say I'll be your partner for the challenges this week hmm? I can't think of anything I'd enjoy more." She beamed up at him "Really?" He nodded "I'm all yours." He said softly, kissed her again then started dragging her toward deeper water where the others were.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I have never had so much wine before." Nola giggled. Levy smiled, watching the redhead teeter a bit and grab Cobras arm to stabilize herself. The Poison slayer was smiling and shaking his head.

"You never drank much did you?" He asked. Nola shook her head "No, Shade preferred me sober, nothing was allowed to ease pain or dull senses." She said plainly, eyeing him suspiciously. "You seem unaffected? Does your magic stop wine from working on you like it does others?" She asked.

Her accent had come out, and she was slurring some words a little, it was making him fight not to chuckle at her.

"Yeah, it takes special drinks to get me drunk." He admitted. She nodded and looked at Levy and Bickslow and the two older men.

"None of you are as effected as me…" She surmised.

"We all drink more than you have, tolerance builds up." Makarov said.

"You need to eat and we'll get some coffee into you." Cobra chuckled.

"Very good, that will help?" She asked, smiling at the sincere nods all around.

They took their seats on the train and Nola leaned into Cobra. "You said you will help with the challenge, I'm nervous about it." She told him calmly. He smirked, she sure didn't sound nervous, but alcohol seemed to remove Nolas filter and definitely took away her inhibitions.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked. She looked up at him, her golden eyes serene. "Because I find you ridiculously attractive, I want to kiss your mouth, touch you, and the challenge will tempt me to try those things even though I shouldn't" She told him in a matter of fact tone.

He stared at her in stunned amazement. He'd scented her arousal on the way up to the valley, knew she was attracted to him, so that wasn't a shock but the rest was.

"How will it do that?" He asked. She turned away from him, her eyes caught by something outside. "I have to restrain you with thin silk scarves you aren't allowed to tear, then tease you until you want to. There are many ways we could do that, that wouldn't involve anything like touching or kissing…but I know I want to. I've never…kissed anyone I actually wanted to kiss before, never felt anything like this before…it's…thrilling." She'd turned back to him, and her eyes drifted to hover on his mouth and Cobra dug his nails into his palm to keep himself from lunging forward right them and claiming those slightly parted lips of hers. "You want to kiss me Nola?" He asked.

She nodded, her eyes were getting drowsy and he knew she'd be asleep in a few moments, the wine was taking her. He wondered if she'd remember this, he didn't know if he wanted her to or not.

He was excited by her admission, thrilled in fact, but she wanted to tie him up?! She had to know what that would do to him, how hard it would be for him to allow it and even harder for him to sit through whatever she planned to do, even if it was a fucking dream come true like having the sexy little Fox mage kissing and touching him, it would be wrapped up in something nightmarish.

Brain used to tie him up, he fought the memories as he felt Nola drift off and cuddle into his lap, her arms going around him. He held her to him, burying his face in her hair trying to keep the memories at bay. The sweet smell of jasmine surrounded him and he drank it in, it almost worked too.

Until he thought about being tied up, how Brain would do that, tell him of all the others his was the finest body, the best skin, he'd stand, still a young boy, while Brain whipped him until he could barely breathe, was unable to move anymore, then Brain would take him.

"I can't have you ever think you're anything but mine." He would say as he ripped the bleeding boys torn pants down "You can't ever defy me, and if I make it clear you're mine, make sure you don't doubt it, then we can trust each other." The man would say, and then pain, shame, humiliation. The agony of it, Brains body bent over his, the mans hands digging into his hips.

Cobra squeezed his arms tight around Nola, and she was instantly awake, the smell of pain, fear was thick and it jarred her. She could feel his tears, smell them, and twisted in his arms so she was facing him.

"Erik, Erik look at me, open your eye Erik." She said softly, calm, her voice light. He made a soft pained sound and clutched her tighter and Nola pushed in against him, pressing her mouth near his ear she sang. It wasn't a specific song, a lullaby, simple and soft as she massaged his temples, pushed her fingers into his thick hair.

They had helped each other out of nightmares, flashbacks, things like this, she knew what reached him.

Through the haze of suffering he heard her, the sweet voice singing, it was the first thing he'd noticed about her before her eyes. Her angelic voice. The memories faded, pushed away, and he could feel her again, smell the rich jasmine scent of her, she was warm and soft in his arms, pressed hard against him, her dainty hands gliding through his hair, her breath warm on his ear, her singing so sweet he relaxed in her arms and drew a deep shuddering breath.

"Nola…" He managed, looking around, nobody had noticed them, the train was still swaying along, he could see Makarov and Arman chatting with the guide, Levy curled up against Bickslow both looking out the window.

"Are you back Erik? Ok?" She asked. That was the thing with episodes like he'd had, he was gone, she knew it because she dealt with them herself and it was all about getting back to reality, leaving the pain, escaping from it again.

He pressed his face into her hair, burying himself in her scent and she held him. There was never a worry with her, she accepted him like this, was never alarmed or concerned, wasn't thinking she would make it go away and he'd suddenly be better one day, she knew better, trauma like they had both endured never healed, you just grew used to living with the wounds and learned to pull them closed every time they opened again.

When he loosened his hold on her she pulled back, yellow eyes searching his, her hands still in his hair. "I can not feel the wine anymore, is it not meant to last?" She asked. He smiled in spite of himself "Not through something like that." He replied roughly, his voice husky with choked down emotion.

"Hmm, I still liked it. Am I "hung over" now? I don't feel sick or weak…I think I have been misled about the effects of alcohol." She said, looking mildly annoyed at finding yet another thing she had been lied to about.

Erik heaved a breath, shaking his head at her "No Nola, usually it's not until the day after, and your metabolism might make it hard for you to stay drunk, Salamanders works that way, cold be a fire mage thing. Your always warmer than an average person." He pointed out, she nodded.

She turned in his lap, seeming in no hurry to return to her seat and he didn't want her to anyway, he was perfectly happy with the warm soft little fox mage leaning into his arms. It was another thing about her, one of the reasons he would climb into her bed some nights.

Erik was perpetually cold, more reptilian than the other Dragon Slayers because of the way his magic worked it was why he was always in a long coat unless the temperature outside got into the upper 80s and higher, he was chilled.

The scars covering his body also seemed sensitive to cold, the combination made it so that some nights he just wasn't able to get warm enough. He'd learned a scalding hot shower would bring his body temperature up, or a soak in a hot tub, and, cuddling with Nola, since she was always so warm.

One of the best nights sleep he'd ever had was the first time she had climbed into his bed with him, curled up in his arms and the heat from her had radiated through him and warmed him to the bone.

Right now he knew the temperature outside was balmy and warm. Bickslow was comfortable in shorts and a sleeveless shirt, Levy was in a little blue sundress and so was Nola, but he was in a t-shirt and jeans and had felt a little cool, almost uncomfortable most of the day, until now, with Nola in his arms.

When they got back to the resort Makarov and Arman got Bickslow and Erik to carry in the cases they had bought full of wines. "Shit master, why the fuck didn't you have these shipped to the guild like the rest of the cases you bought?" Erik asked, grunting under the weight. Makarov frowned at him "Because these are far more rare vintages my boy, for my personal collection, what I had shipped was for the Guild bar."

Bickslow set the cases on his babies and strolled past Erik grinning following his totems with an arm around Levy as his father led them into the resort lobby. Erik gave him a seething look but said nothing, just grateful when Nola wheeled over a luggage cart he could set the cases down on.

They went to the resort restaurant and had lunch before returning to the cases of wine.

They all separated then, Bickslow and Levy following Arman to his room, Erik and Nola helping the Master to his before returning to their own.

They had stopped trying to stay separated, sharing a room made more sense than Erik losing sleep trying to hear if Nola had a nightmare and the same with Nola, in the same room both slept better.

Erik planned to ask Nola if she just wanted to move into his apartment with him when they got back, he had a large bedroom, plenty of space for a second bed in it and he very much wanted the little Fox mage with him. She was his partner now, it made perfect sense.

They could get out of Levy and Bickslows house, they didn't need to be chaperoned and Nola trusted him enough now she no longer needed a woman to be there for some of her nightmares. Yet another thing he was hoping for.

Nola went out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing and closing her eyes as the breeze came off the sea. She could see members of Fairy Tail far below on the beach, some laying out in the sun, others out in the water enjoying the early afternoon. She heard Erik come up beside her.

"So about your challenge…" He said uneasily "If I'm doing it, I'd rather do it during the day, lots of light."

She smiled up at him glancing over at the chaise lounge on the balcony. "How about out here, with the sun and the breeze?" She offered and he followed her gaze to the lounge. If he was able to do this at all she was right, this was probably the best idea.

When he'd been tortured it had always been in a chamber underground, nothing but a flickering torch on the wall for light, the air dead and stale with the smell of death. The sun was warm and bright, the breeze off the ocean was salty and refreshing and he could hear people laughing below on the beach. Just about as far from the atmosphere he'd suffered in as possible.

"Afterwards, we go to the beach, I'd like to swim in the ocean." Nola said brightly, going to her bag and pulling out shimmering silvery silk. It was always good to have something to look forward to when facing something like this, she knew it always helped her.

Thinking about getting to a book she was enjoying, or having a hot bath had carried her through many of the torture sessions she had endured with Shade.

He eyed the scarves doubtfully. "Seriously? I could rip those to shreds by breathing funny." He said, suddenly feeling his anxiety lessen a bit as he lifted one of the scarves from her hands. It was almost weightless it was so sheer and soft.

Nola smiled "That's the point, it's not really meant to hold you still, it's just there to sort of…test your trust, your…obedience." She bit her lip at that but knew it was the right word.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking "Obedience?" Now he was starting to enjoy this.

"Yes, you're not really being restrained by the scarf as much as by me asking you to accept it, to not touch me…" She blushed, God he loved when she did that, it was a recent development with her too and under her tanned complexion it was beautiful.

"While you tease me and try to get me to defy your "command" that I stay in the restraint and not damage it…I get it…very Levy." He chuckled.

He slid down onto the lounge, suddenly not worried, more enjoying Nolas blush and discomfort with what she had to do than he was concerned about being tied up now. He could keep from tearing those little scarves, he just had to keep his hands still, and Nola wasn't likely to do much that could really get him going anyway.

He could tease her, get that blush to stay for a while, he liked the idea a lot.

She leaned over him, tying his hands to the back of the lounge then putting one over his face, blindfolding him.

That had never bothered him, his other senses had always been better anyway since he'd lost an eye.

She climbed onto the lounge and straddled his legs and he drew a breath, he'd held her lots of times, had just spent more than an hour with her cuddled in his lap, this was nothing new, he told himself.

Nola let her eyes move over the man beneath her. She'd never been in this position before, Erik was so handsome, she was so comfortable with him, he was a tall powerful man too.

Those little scarves would tear if he gave them even a small tug, but he'd promised he wouldn't, said he'd let her do this, help her with this challenge. Just getting him restrained was huge and she knew it, knew what he had endured as a slave, this was so much harder for him than it would be for the other men, that he was letting her do it really humbled her.

He looked so good in those jeans, he wasn't heavily muscled like Gajeel, Cristoff or Laxus, his was a lithe build, like Bickslow. Maybe not as massive, but still delightfully masculine, he filled his jeans perfectly in her opinion.

"I'll wear jeans more often then." He smirked and she frowned, damnit, she'd not been blocking him, had been letting her mind wander trying to think of what she was going to do.

Tease him, make him want to break the scarves.

She let her hands press to the outsides of his thighs right by her knees and slid them upward. When his smirk fell she smiled, trailing her fingers up his sides and over his chest then back down. When she reached the waistline of his jeans he growled and she bit her lip at the sound wondering why it thrilled her.

She'd had him growl and snarl at her plenty of times as they had played cat and mouse, as they spared, it had never made heat swirl inside of her before but this time it did.

She smiled, grabbing his shirt and pulling to from his jeans, pushing it up his chest and he writhed suddenly "I..I don't know…" He looked uncomfortable and Nola dipped down, kissing the little bit of skin she'd just exposed, feeling him shudder when she did "You have scars…I've seen them Erik, when you've gone to take those late night showers, you come back in nothing but a towel and I've seen them. I have many myself." She admitted and he relaxed a little, letting her push his shirt up, reveal his chest to her eyes and he couldn't even see her reaction but he did smell part of it and he bit down a groan as the heady scent of arousal wafted over him.

Nola was a little overwhelmed. He was flawless, slender and muscular his body screamed strength and his caramel colored skin showed the scars he'd taken to get to that strength.

His chest was littered with criss crossing scars, she knew a whip when she saw it's signature, she bore plenty low on her back, where it wouldn't be seen under her costumes for the club.

Shade had preferred suffocating her most, since as a fire mage a lack of oxygen seemed to trigger terror in her at a level Shade had enjoyed seeing. Suffocation, rape, drugs. He'd taken some care not to leave many scars, she had a spot low on her back he'd called his "playground" where he would aim a whip, and he'd enjoyed electrocution too since he could do that without leaving marks.

Erik hadn't had that benefit, his tormentor hadn't minded leaving scars, tearing up his body, by the looks of it, the man named "Brain" who she'd heard Erik snarl in his sleep at, had not minded at all littering his body with injuries.

She still found him mouth watering, still felt her body warm looking at him, was confused by it. She'd had sex more times than she could count, more than she even wanted to think about, but her body had never reacted to seeing a mans body before.

She'd found Bickslow attractive, admired him and his control over his body as she had seen him work out in the back yard. She had even trailed her eyes over Gajeel and Laxus when Lucy and Cana had started talking about the physical attributes they so loved about their men. Bickslow had nearly flawless skin, just a couple of tattoos and a few scars, but he was Levys, the pair so in love there was never doubt about that.

Gajeel and Laxus the other women said had the finest bodies in the guild, and Nola could appreciate them, but looking at them stirred nothing in her. Even Bickslows brother Cristoff, who all of the women agreed was probably the most handsome man they had ever seen, had not stirred anything in her, even when she had watched him out back with Bickslow, in tight shorts and nothing else using the equipment in the back yard, flexing the muscles under his smooth skin, bending and exposing so much to her curious eyes.

But Erik made her breath catch in her throat, made her want to touch him, made her want his hands on her. She trailed kisses across his chest and he moaned now, unable to stop himself, the sound thrilling her and making her smile even as her face heated up again.

She ran her hands over his scared skin then, kissing his neck and he hissed through his teeth "Ok…I want to rip the scarves now…" He admitted.

"Don't, just stay still." She told him, sliding her cheek across his and nuzzling against his neck. It was an action she had done before. With Foxes it was a show of affection, this nuzzling, Erik said it was with Dragons too, they both enjoyed it, both found it soothing, but when she added a soft kiss below his ear his body tensed.

"You..you said on the train you wanted to kiss me Nola." He said, his breathing coming quicker than normal. His scent had changed too and she ran her nose across his throat breathing it in, trying to identify the change.

She stilled though when he said that "I…I did? I do not remember." She admitted, she didn't remember how she had gotten into his lap either, there were holes in her memory.

He smiled then "The wine did that, keeps you from remembering, takes away inhibitions when you have too much of it, more than you can tolerate. You said it." He assured her, suddenly pressing his face against hers, his lips warm on her throat beneath her chin making her gasp softly.

"I..I do want to kiss you…" She admitted, no matter what the circumstance a lie was not in her even now, when she didn't want to admit this, was afraid of what it could mean. Was she turning into some man chaser? She didn't want to pursue Erik, he didn't like physical contact, if he thought she was the whore Shade had always told her she was, lusting after his body, wanting sex with him, he'd have to distance himself from her for his own safety.

"Kiss me Nola…" He said softly, hunger in his tone that made her eyes widen. How could he want that? It was intimate, not that what she'd been doing wasn't, but she was teasing, needed him to really want free of the scarves.

He leaned toward her and she pulled away, drawing a growl from him again that thrilled her. He wanted her kiss? "Now, now you're teasing." He growled.

She smiled faintly, trailing her hands down his chest and over his thighs again before pushing them back up his body, he clenched his teeth, lip curling a little in frustration, flashing a sharp canine and making her smile more.

She slid herself up fully into his lap, leaning in to let her hair brush over his chest, tickle his face. He tried to lean toward her again and she pulled away again and this time he snarled and her sharp ears heard the silk creak.

"Don't tear them." She said "Then kiss me." He growled, she leaned forward and was about to brush a light kiss over his lips when he moved and met her, their lips coming together firmly.

It was a burst of sensation she hadn't expected. She had no idea how many times she'd been forced to kiss Shade, she'd even been held while Madam had kissed her, but Eriks lips felt perfect, warm, soft, they merged with hers and she moaned into them.

When her lips parted he pressed for more, his tongue sliding into her mouth and she gasped, but didn't pull away, her own tongue sliding against his. She tasted incredible, rich and sweet, like nutmeg and sugar. He was overwhelmed by the feel of it, the taste, so hot she almost burned him, like coffee fresh from the pot.

Her hands slid into his hair and she slid closer into his lap, leaning against him, hungrily devouring his mouth as much as he did hers. Gods help him he would never be able to put this out of his head, it was burning through him, this perfection.

He'd not kissed many women, it was too close, too intimate for him, but he could stay like this all day, wanted more, needed it.

Nola was as overcome as Erik was, drinking him in and only feeling the need for more, he tasted so good, sweet and rich, his own unique kind of candy better than the best caramel she'd had and the feel of him, firm and decadent, she couldn't stop, couldn't pull away.

"I…want…to…hold you" He said between kisses and Nola finally pulled back, chewing her lip, looking at the scarves, his wrists still bound to the top corners of the lounge, his sight still covered.

He'd done more than she'd thought he could, and to her the challenge had been met and then some, and this was new and wonderful and she wanted him to be free to share it with her.

Reaching up she pulled away the blindfold then the scarves at his wrists, her golden eyes on his as his arms came around her and he pulled her tightly against him, his face against her neck she felt his lips trail over the hot skin there, his sharp teeth graze lightly in a spine tingling nip before her lifted a hand behind her head and pulled her back to him for another kiss.

This one was better, long and languid and with him free to move it felt more natural, more delicious and complete. Their tongue slid around each other, tasting and exploring, pressing for the intimacy neither had ever felt before and were timidly testing now.

Every bit of the trust they had built together was pushed when withdraws were refused, touches were surprising, but they both reveled in it.

It wasn't until Erik noticed the sun fading he realized how much time had passed. Somewhere along the way his shirt had come off and her hair clasp had been discarded. He looked down at her in wonder, her lips swollen from kissing, eyes filled with heat "Nola…" He wasn't sure what to say.

They were in territory he'd never been in, had never imagined he would ever even get close to and he was pretty sure she was too.

She threaded a hand through his hair "Erik…I…I don't want things to go backwards, I…like this." She smiled faintly, and the worry in her eyes made him lean in and kiss her again "We move forward then, we keep this and see where we go from here. I like it too Nola, every bit as much I swear."

She smiled more then "So more than just friends…" She said, he nodded, smiling, leaning down to her, she had shifted while they had been…what had they been doing…making out he realized had to be the best way to describe it, she lay beside him on the lounge with his arm under her shoulders.

He bent and kissed her again "More than friends." He agreed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laki was breathing hard, Gods help her she'd barely started, she'd finally brought Cristoff up to her room and had tied him to the headboard of the bed while the Dragon Slayer had watched her with his amused midnight eyes until she had blindfolded him. Now he lay before her, a half smile lifting his mouth. She'd pulled off his still damp swim trunks and had him naked and she knelt over him overwhelmed.

"Are you going to tease me by staring at me? It won't work…I've had far too many women stare at me." He said in an amused tone, moving slightly, his arms flexing and her eyes locked on the sight of muscle moving under skin.

Gods he was arrogant, so certain of himself it irked her as much as it turned her on because she knew he was fucking right.

Just walking with him she'd seen a woman walk right into one of the large marble pillars in the lobby because she was so busy staring at Cristoff. All day at the amusement park she'd seen how much female attention the man drew. He knew his appeal, was used to it, comfortable with it, and confident and arrogant as hell because of it.

Damn he was gorgeous though, and fun and sexy and so proficient at handling a womans body he'd shown Laki pleasure she hadn't even dreamed of. Now he was laying naked on her bed at her mercy, she was supposed to tease this man until he wanted to tear lose from his bonds but she doubted he could possibly want his hands free more than she did.

She finally just dove in, her mouth sealing over his, her hands sliding over his warm skin, tracing each defined muscle, digging her nails in in places so he growled and made her movement more frenzied.

She started kissing his chest, nipping and biting, frustrated when she left no marks behind as she went and finally bit hard on his neck and got a sort of combination growl and gasp out of him.

"Little fairy has fangs hmm? You'll have to work hard, it's not easy to leave marks on me, though I admit I'm enjoying you trying."

She growled then, his damn heart wasn't even beating hard, he was relaxed under her. Well, she'd just go farther then.

Sliding down she grasped his firm erection in her hand and smiled at the way he sucked a breath in through his teeth, watched him lift his lip and reveal his sharp fangs.

Bending she ran her tongue over him and soon he was moving, his hips flexing into her touch. He cursed in Boscan when she sank down, taking almost his full length into her mouth, relaxing her throat to get so far.

"Laki!" He gasped out as she began bobbing her head, fingers drifting over him. She came up then and started licking the head slowly watched him curl his hands into fists, heard the wood of the headboard creak as he clutched it rather than pulling on the delicate scarves around his wrists.

His chest heaved, the tall delicious body before her was primed and he was writhing wanting her. It was too much for her, she wanted him too badly. "Shit, break them Cristoff, Fuck me…now!" The words barely left her mouth and the scarves were shredded, his hands grabbing her and pinning her to the bed and he was inside of her, his thick length filling her and she didn't regret it at all, catching his mouth in a searing kiss as he pounded roughly into her.

Untying him would have taken too long, been too much of giving up, this way she'd just commanded him and he had obeyed, broke the scarves and lost the challenge but she would never complain about the outcome as she screamed his name over and over again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levys eyes widened as shredded set of scarves after shredded set of scarves were laid out by sheepish smiling women.

The beautiful Lavender scarves she had bought were fine, unharmed. Bickslow had found the challenge to be great fun, and so had she, driving her new husband to the point he was cursing in every language he knew but he held those wrists still, his agile body gave her a run for her money though.

Cana tossed hers down, what was left of them "Didn't last 30 seconds." She snorted, but she was smiling, she'd still gotten her handsome mate worked up to the point they hadn't stopped until nearly dawn.

Lucy pulled most of the pieces of hers out too, shrugging "I honestly knew I didn't have a chance, Gods, Laki, yours look as bad as ours, see? I don't think any Dragon Slayer would tolerate it." She laughed.

Nola smiled, pulling out her perfectly unharmed silver scarves and laying them on the table.

Levy beamed at her and Xally clapped in delight. Her own scarves hadn't survived the night either, Jet had been adorable, but the poor man was too inexperienced, once Xally had started moving over his body he'd just lost control of himself.

Mira had shredded scarves too, "My fault…" she admitted, she'd torn Maxs' hands free, wanting them on her.

Lisanna laughed "Mine are ash…" She admitted.

"I declare Nola the winner, since she managed with a Dragon Slayer, and we all know Cobra well enough to know he isn't any easier to handle than any of the others." Levy grinned and Nola smiled broadly.

"Nola, you are declared a Dragon, as you tamed one and held him with silk. You will name the next challenge!" Xally proclaimed.

Nola nodded and pulled her bag up from the floor, setting it on the table and starting to pull out small boxes and hand them out.

Smiles started spreading as each woman saw what they were being given. Little disposable cameras.

"Each camera will hold up to 50 pictures. You have only today, get your picture with your man kissing you in as many notable, recognizable places as possible. The one with the most unique places, wins. You must bring in the pictures, not the cameras, and the photo centers close at 11pm." The women all leaped up excitedly. Each had two cameras so could get up to 100 picures and the Akane Beach area had tons of unique photo places all around, so grinning, everyone hurried off to find their partners.

Levy hugged Nola "GREAT idea Nola, this is going to be FUN, and I don't know how you managed with Erik but…I'm happy you did, you two seem to do a lot for each other." Nola smiled, "I think we do too, he's…precious to me." She admitted.

Levy grinned, hugged her friend one more time then pulled her along, Cobra was likely sitting with Bickslow waiting for them.


	31. Chapter 31 In the Shade

A/N Ok, leaving Akane Beach and time jumping just a few weeks here. I will work in who won the competition, don't worry...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Levy leaned back, peering through shaded eyes upwards at the mountain and sighed. "No complaints Kitten, mountains don't climb themselves." Bickslow said brightly and she gave him a dark look that he ignored as he stepped onto his babies and drifted upwards about 10 feet a little ahead of the group.

"So scout it out Bix, if you find the cave we're looking for hurry back so we can alter direction to get there faster." Laxus told him.

"You got it boss." Bix answered "Come on babies, scouting time." The Seith vanished quickly above the trees that were tick along the narrow path they were climbing.

Levy had come along with the Raijinshuu. They had gotten home from the beach to a mountain of job requests littering the boards. Jet and Droy had gone with Elfman leaving Levy to decide what she wanted to do until Laxus had offered to take her with the Raijinshuu since Cana was accompanying Lucy, Gajeel and Laki on a different mission.

She'd never been out with Bickslows team before, she loved Evergreen, had always worked well with Freed, she was now married to Bickslow and had only ever really had one run in with Laxus and she'd been more of a second thought attack from him anyway while he'd been focused on beating the shit out of Gajeel.

They were organized, everything went cleanly, Laxus led and the team supported him 100% with rarely any question. If someone had an idea they spoke up, Laxus considered it and either used it or said something simple and direct about why he wouldn't.

The job was hunting down a group of dark mages that were trying to form into a guild. The beautiful town of Shirotsume was having issues with them and the team had hunted them to this mountain.

They kept walking, the air getting cooler as they climbed and Levy was taken by just how beautiful the views were from the trail they were on. Looking down she could see of Shirotsume and the little farms that dotted the landscape between the town and this mountain.

It was a clear beautiful late spring day. Levy hadn't had much experience fighting dark mages and this was an SS-Class mission just for that. The pay was extremely good, but the danger was pretty high too.

They kept quiet, which suited Levy fine, she always got tired walking with Jet and Droy because of their endless banter, she'd taken Bickslow on a job with her team before the trip to Overlook and had been stunned by how much better it had gone than normal. Bickslow, though always a little wild and brimming with sarcastic sharp comments, had actually made her two team mates behave better than they ever had.

Jet had been busy trying to prove he was as good as Bickslow, Droy spent too much time chuckling and laughing at Bickslows corny jokes and puns to get tired of Jet, both men quieted down when Bickslow did, and Bickslow was sharp enough to know whenever Levy needed them quiet.

If she had her way she'd steal her husband from the Raijinshuu, but she knew that wouldn't happen, he was far too happy and too important on his team to ever leave it.

They were just coming to a spot where the trail got steeper when there was a sound like an explosion, behind them about 30 feet Levy watched wide eyed as a familiar form crashed through the trees sailed over the trail hit another tree and fell a good 25 feet from where he'd hit the tree to the ground below where he remained unmoving.

"Shit, Levy, Ever, go help Bix, Freed, come with me." Laxus snapped. Levy was running as fast as she could down the trail until she came to shere it fell away at the point where Bickslow had just gone over it. Looking down she could see him laying crumpled and unmoving at the base of the tree about 20 feet down the steep bank. Gritting her teeth Levy hurried her decent to where Bix was and shook away the alarm that rose in her when she got close to him.

He was singed, burns all over him, his clothes were even still smoldering in places, blood ran out from under his visor and she quickly unclipped it so she could check, finding a gash over his left eye that was responsible. It didn't look deep, more like his own visor had hit him there.

Eyes travelling swiftly over the rest of him she couldn't see any other obvious injuries and he groaned suddenly as Ever was coming down the bank to them.

"Bix?" Levy called softly, his eyes fluttered then snapped open "Fuck, traps…there's traps up in the fucking trees." He said, lifting his gauntlet he grabbed it with his teeth to pull it from his hand so he could reach for the gash on his head.

Levy slapped his hand down, accepting the medicine kit from Ever. "Bix can the babies take Ever back to Laxus and Freed to warn them? Ever I'll get Bix patched up and catch up as soon as we can."

"Yeah, step on Ever." Bix said wincing as Levy dabbed at the gash.

"You hurt anywhere else?" She asked him, "No, I'll have a few bruises, but the armor took it, shit, I didn't even see that damn thing until I was in it." Levy let out the breath she'd been holding, it had scared the hell out her seeing him sail limp across the trail, hit the tree like a broken doll and fall to the ground like that.

"Scared the hell out of me." She admitted, leaning forward to get antiseptic into the wound before she carefully taped a bandage over it. Bickslow sat still for her, when she was done he reached up and pulled her to him for a quick hug before shoving himself to his feet and pulling her up next to him.

Looking over his visor he smirked "Not a scratch, fuckin Gajeel, wish I could talk him into reworking all my shit, man's a genius." He declared. Levy tried to climb the slope but it was too steep and she slid back frowning, trying again to semi-crawl upwards.

When she slid back again two hands gripped her hips and pulled her rear firmly up against hard thighs. "Now that was a sight to get me going…" Bix leered and Levy swatted his hands away smiling. "Help me get back to the trail you perv." She chuckled.

"The perv you're gonna fuck later tonight." He grinned.

"Not if you don't help me get back up to the trail, come on Bix we need to catch up to the others." She said.

The babies floated down and passed her to hover around Bickslow who stood smirking at his wife who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oooh, kitten, you keep doing things like waving your butt in front of me and sticking out that tongue and we're not going anywhere…" He grinned. Levy rolled her eyes, accepting his hand and he pulled her to him, lifting her easily into his arms he stepped onto the babies and they flew up quickly, skimming along the trail until they saw the others.

Freed was ahead of Laxus and Ever, looking up and was swinging his sword deftly, taking down the overhead traps.

"Not very good work…" Levy observed, pulling out her light pen and digging into another one.

Freed smirked "I was thinking the same thing."

Levy and Freed stayed in the lead and Bickslow sent individual babies ahead. He could see through them if he paid attention, just going himself was always most effective but knowing now that there were traps around it made more sense to send the babies out.

They walked for another 30 minutes and Bix grinned "Got em…" He said. Everyone stopped and Bickslow stood concentrating his focus into Pipi who was hovering among the trees looking at the mouth of a cave where a wizard was sitting bored obviously on guard.

Freed stepped over to him frowning, "I wish I could see, I could look for traps…' He said. Levy perked up, reaching out and grabbing Bickslows forearm "Can I see with you?" She asked.

As soon as she said it she felt his magic push into her and suddenly she wavered, clinging hard to him as her vision shifted out of her body and she was suddenly looking through the face of Pipi.

" _Turn around so I can check for rune traps_." She said in her head and the totem instantly obeyed, turning in a circle and Levy identified several poorly written traps, three on the ground two in the trees. " _Perfect, got em, you have the location right_?" She asked.

"Got it…" He replied out loud in an odd tone that made her pull back and blink when her hand fell from his arm.

"About ¼ mile up that way." Bix pointed and Laxus nodded, heading up the way indicated with Freed and Evergreen while Bickslow stared down at Levy in surprise.

"What?" She frowned.

"Mind telling me how you did that?" He asked with a faint smile.

"I..did what?" She was completely lost and Bickslow slid a hand into her hair affectionately.

"You just stepped into me and took over Pipi Kitten, like it was nothing." He chuckled.

"That's not something we should be able to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, I mean obviously we can but it sure is a surprise. The merge doesn't come with an instruction manual, even the book I learned about it from could only give vague descriptions about what to expect, mostly it centered on the immortal souls being bound together. So I guess we're kind of…learning as we go." He leaned down, brushed a warm kiss over her lips and took her hand, pulling her after the others.

About two hours later Laxus heaved a sigh. "All that walking, all this fucking effort and the idiots were pathetic…" he grumbled. Disappointed that not one of the 14 mages they had just taken down had presented them with much challenge. Freed was speaking with the Rune Knights about what to do with the mages while Ever filed her nails and Levy leaned back against Bickslow, his arms around her.

"Most exciting thing was fucking Bickslow shooting into a tree…fucking ridiculous." Laxus muttered.

Once the arrangements had been made for the dark mages Evergreen turned them to stone so they would stay neatly put until the council came for them and could dispel the magic and they headed back down to Shirotsume.

Sitting in the tavern she stayed on Bickslows lap and Evergreen stayed seated between Laxus and Free. There were some rough looking characters in the tavern, which was odd because Shirotsume was usually such a quiet place.

"Fucking crazy bastard, that's more than 40 men dead trying to find some stupid temple that probably doesn't even fucking exist!" A large man shoved through the doors complaining loudly to the man behind him who was just shaking his head.

Levys interest was instantly piqued at the mention of a lost temple and she leaned closer to Bickslow. "There's a legendary Dragon Palace said to exist in the mountains past Shirotsume. There's even a bounty on it for the people who manage to find it. It's supposed to contain libraries and ritual chambers and such all built thousands of years ago by Dragon Worshippers specifically to house female dragons called "Dragon Queens" during the mating seasons and while they were awaiting laying their eggs after mating." Levy told him.

Laxus looked over at her, interested. "Think that's what they're talking about?" He asked, Levy shrugged but said "Not any other unfound but sought after places up this way that I've heard about."

Laxus sat and "tuned in" as best he could in the busy tavern and sure enough "Palace of the Dragon Queens ring a bell?" He asked. Freed and Levy both looked at him sharply.

"That's it. So they tried to find it or were a part of a group that did?" Levy asked.

Laxus nodded and Levy stood, pulling Bickslow with her. "I need to go to the hotel, I have a call to make." She insisted and Bickslow shrugged to Laxus and his team and followed her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Erik stretched out his senses, the scent of jasmine was getting faint. Nola had shot ahead to do some recon and he was following the trail she'd left for him. They had gotten very good at this now. Nola could track much faster than he could sense she could drop into her fox form and race through the thickest underbrush with little trouble so she would track down their quarry and lay a trail for him to follow. Once she had the quarry in sight she would leave some sort of indication she'd gone from tracking to stalking prey and he'd know to pick up his pace and be there to bring down whatever they were after.

In this case, a rogue family of nearly horse sized wild boar was destroying property and killing livestock and had badly injured a man when he'd try to shoo the animals away from his corn field.

Cobra could smell them easily, two adults, two sub adults and four piglets. Enough for a heck of a feast. The town paying them was hoping they would bring them in for that very reason so that was the plan.

The trail changed and he saw Nola had left a tuft of fur on a branch, so she'd found them. He picked up a jog, moving to catch up faster, narrowing his eyes he heard squealing, then suddenly saw flames shoot into the air and he broke into a run.

It was several minutes before he caught up and he was cursing, wishing for all the world he still had Cubellios at the moment. Slamming aside a small tree he took in the scene in the clearing before him.

Nola was in human form, with churning columns of fire whirling around her and the largest of the boars was trying to get at her, circling her outside the columns, lunging in whenever there was a break only to have her give it a face full of fire.

Activating his magic he felt scales spread over his arms and his hands turn into talons as he entered the clearing and growled low in his throat to pull the boars attention off of the Fox mage.

It worked too well, the two largest boars charged him but he grinned, crouching low then moving swiftly to jump the first, landing on the second he plunged claws dripping with poison into it's flesh while Nola was encircling the smaller boars in a ring of flames.

The first skid to a stop after Cobra flew over its head and turned back, to his unpleasant surprise it rammed the second boar, burying massive tusks into its mates side even as the second boar was staggering and clearly injured.

Cobra was knocked from the beast but landed on his feet hearing Nola shout his name in a panicked voice he looked her way just barely in time to see one of the sub adults charging him.

He owed his survival in the next moments to the last few months of watching and training alongside Bickslow, building his speed and agility. He jumped from the sub adults path back onto the dead smaller adults body. Frowning he saw what he really had hoped to prevent, the largest adult barreling toward Nola. She flashed into her fox form and shot away from it and it screeched in fury, doubling its speed now bent on catching her.

Spinning Cobra dug his claws into the side of the sub adult as it charged past him, his poison pumping into its body leaving it staggering before he even pulled his claws free.

"Nola! Bring him here!" He called, hoping she could hear him over the roar of all the fire she had going.

Fortunately she did, and she ran right up a tree, getting almost 10 feet up as the boar rammed it, she jumped down, landed on its back then jumped off over its lashing tail and raced toward him.

The boar screeched again and Cobra winced, crouching down by the body of the sub adult as Nola paused mid-way across the clearing, waiting for the enraged boar to stop thrashing its tusks into the tree it was shredding. It was so enraged the beast wasn't aware of things anymore.

Nola barked at it, her Fox calls, Cobra smirked a little, she defended them, insisting they were no different than a wolf, but the higher pitch and slight yodel to them, no matter what she said or how angry she got, they were cute.

It worked though, the boar heard her little taunts and whirled around, glaring its small eyes at the fox as it waved its tail defiantly and barked at it again almost laughing.

Further enraged the boar charged at the fox roaring and Nola bounced a couple of times with pent up energy and anticipation before shooting off toward Erik.

She raced past him and he breathed in the scent of jasmine from the air she pushed around him in her rapid passing. The boar slowed but not enough, and he lunged up, " _Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust_ " a wave of poison shot from the Slayer in the shape of a fanged snakes head, the head gaped its jaws as the boar tried to skid to a halt but too late, the poison fangs sank into its face.

It was over, the poison would take the thing down and would dissipate if the townspeople cooked it. He was going to move away, let the boar fall, but it whipped its head around and caught him, bashing him sideways and sending him flying.

He hit hard, unable to twist in the air because he'd had the wind knocked out of him, tumbled a dozen feet or so and then was groaning, struggling to sit up.

The boar fell, collapsing where it stood and Nola darted over the top of it rushing over to her fallen partner and flashing into her human form, gathering him to her with wide worried eyes a stream of Joyan curses coming out of her.

Cobra chuckled, he was a little stunned, and would definitely have some colorful bruising but he was fine. He sure wouldn't push away Nola worried fussing over him though and his vocabulary of Joyan cuss words had just grown a bit.

"Did it get a tusk into you? Damn, I knew I should have angled away from you sooner, I wasn't sure if you would used something ranged or not though." She was saying, then fell back into Joyan rambling about needing to look him over, check carefully, the boar had nasty tusks and it was all her fault for not anticipating what he was going to do better.

"Nola, I'm fine, just bruised, let me up." He chuckled, voice partially muffled in her ample chest where she was clutching him to.

"You're not bleeding?" She looked over him again, golden eyes suspicious, he had hidden injuries from her before, never successfully since she had a nose every bit as sensitive as his, but he'd tried it.

Her nose wrinkled, all she could smell was boar and he smiled, leaning closer to her and catching her eyes again that changed from worried to sultry so fast it made his head spin.

She kissed him, she rarely missed an opening to do so anymore, happy with that dimension of their relationship now. They had moved beyond their friendship a few weeks ago in Akane Beach and were, according to Levy and Mira officially an "item".

Though their physical relationship hadn't gone beyond heated kissing and touching, neither was in a rush, both had plenty of issues with the deeper side of a physical relationship, and so far, every step of progress they made was always slow and careful.

To Eriks delight, once she knew he liked it, wanted her, Nola wasn't timid with him, and the one who held things back was honestly him. He had a lot of issues with that level of intimacy, he'd never been there.

Brain had tortured the interest right out of him, made him feel so tainted and filthy he'd almost gotten sick the few times he'd tried and the women had been plenty willing, a couple had even been pretty patient, but he had never had full on sex with a woman.

He'd wanted to, wanted to now, Nola was beautiful, entrancing and had his body reacting to her more than it had toward any woman in his life, he'd had more hard ons around her than he'd had in the last 10 years even counting the damn mating seasons he'd been through. He was just…afraid.

She knew it, and didn't push, was content cuddling with him, kissing him, finally feeling him holding her and sliding his hands over her in more than just a friendly way. She'd told him if they never went farther she'd still be happy, which eased the pressure mentally, but physically Erik still wanted her, the dragon within him was half mad wanting her.

She was the first and only woman in his life his dragon really wanted, and it was demanding, raging within him at times that he take her, claim her. He had time, he needed time, no matter what the beast inside him wanted.

She tasted so damn good, sweet and spicy and holy hell did she feel good in his arms, her small curvy body pressed against him tightly, she had a little growl, nothing like his deep rumbles, every time he heard it his body filled with need though.

When he slid his tongue into her mouth she growled her little Fox growl and he tensed as he felt the burning spread through him, felt his dragon rear up inside him. He felt her sharp little fangs against his lips, he loved it when she bit him, something she'd done a few times now, those sharp little fangs sent thrills through him every time.

He pulled back with an unhappy groan a few moments later "Nola…we have a job…" He hated stopping her, he'd happily lay back in the grass and kiss and make out with the woman for hours but there was still a 400lb pissed off sub adult in a ring of her fire and another ring holding screeching piglets.

She sighed "You distract me." She admitted, pulling from his arms to stand "Can you do what you need to with the fire around them?" She asked. He frowned slightly, he was going to use a gas to take them down so their meat would still be viable, but he could use what he had on the bigger ones if he had to.

"The big one no, we'll see with the little ones."

Once they had taken down the remaining boars Nola called the towns mayor and let him know the job was done and where they needed to bring the wagons and the pair waited for the townspeople riding back to town on one of the wagons.

Hours later they were sitting on a picnic table in the towns square. Erik on the bench, Nola perched on the table with him leaning back between her spread legs, her hands idly threading through his hair while they watched the towns people happily cooking all of the meat, everything from stews to steaks to roasts, the largest one had been buried underground encased in flaming coals Nola had heated and it would cook through the night and following day there.

Erik was relaxed, watching and listening, screening so he didn't get overwhelmed by all of the happy souls and their idle chatter. Nolas nails moving through his hair and over his scalp felt soothing and he was enjoying her attention. He'd had to send some nasty looks at a couple of young men but now that he was sitting like he was with her, none of the single men had dared approach her.

He had closed his eye and leaned his head back a little, earning himself and warm kiss on his ear that made him smile when he caught it.

 _That's her allright, means the fucker with her has to be one of the assholes we're after_.

He instantly dove into the source and isolated it, opening his eye without moving from the relaxed position he was in. Nola stilled, sensing the change in him. "Keep going Foxy, we need to keep looking like nothing is happening and you're helping me focus." He told her in a soft voice. She leaned down, kissing his cheek "Tell me if we need to move and what we are moving after if we need to." She said against his skin before sitting back up and continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

 _We kill him then follow fox whore back to the nest and see who we need to wipe out_.

He saw them, three of them, sitting on a picnic table across from where he and Nola were, dressed like mercenaries.

 _Damn she's fucking hot as hell, maybe we should just hold on to her for a couple days, fuck the shit out of her then let her run back and lead us to what we need to find. Boss is fucking dead so he wont be stopping us this time. I've wanted that bitch for years._

Erik kept himself as he was, fought the dragon within him that now had shifted from pushing him to take Nola back to their hotel room and claim her, to wanting to kill the three men for threatening her.

The old him, the deadly maniacal murderous side of him was rising steadily as he listened to the three men.

They were Nightmare mages, had been Shades men, and had been hunting for Nola for two months now, stumbling on her here as they were passing through just because some idiot townsmen had been talking about the beautiful red haired woman that was working for the mayor to kill the boars that had been troubling the area in the tavern.

The leader of the trio had decided to stick around and wait to see who the redhead was and was still thrilled he had finally found Shades most treasured possession. Bringing her back and pinpointing some of the people responsible for the massive blow to Nightmare would earn the man serious status and he was thrilled.

Even so, he wanted Nola, planned to take her for himself once she had led them to wherever she had finally ended up.

Cobra struggled to remain relaxed where he was, arms draped over her legs he leaned his head back against her breasts, satisfied when all three men bristled with envy and murderous intent.

 _Bastards been fucking her for sure, I'll cut his damn dick off first_. The leader seethed.

 _Look at him hanging all over Shades woman, I remember him, asshole was security at the fucking club_.

Nola made it worse, made them angrier unknowingly, smiling and kissing Eriks forehead. He was smirking now, drinking in their fury like nectar Erik turned on his seat so he was facing Nola, putting his arms around her hips loosely, face even with her full chest he tilted his head back and she leaned in, kissing him.

She knew something was wrong, but she was happy to keep doing this, she doubted Erik would turn like he just had, seek out more intimate affection in public like he was if he wasn't up to something, it wasn't like him.

So she kissed him, threading her fingers in his hair, letting him nibble over her lips and smiling against his mouth. "What are you doing Erik?" She asked against his lips.

"We're being watched, just keep doing what you're doing, I'm listening to them." He replied. She deepened the kiss and he had trouble keeping his focus, he was filtering out a lot of people to stay on them, including Nola herself who, he noted, was feeling pretty turned on with him between her legs like he was.

Fucking Nightmare bastards were ruining something he could have built on and turned into a very nice night for him and Nola.

Once he'd figured out there were only the three of them, no others coming along behind them or somewhere else in the town Erik formed a plan. "Nola, I'm going to walk you over by that store behind us, I want you to vanish, circle around, I'll walk back into the square and be visible, see what they're going to do, our pray are those three men across the way from us got it?" He had partially stood up so he could push into her arms more, get a hand up into her hair and bury his face against the side of her neck so he could whisper it all to her in a voice so faint even if one of those men had enhanced hearing, nothing short of Nolas fox ears or his dragon hearing could pick it up.

He heard her find and lock on to the three men, felt her recognize one of them and heard his name " _Terrence_!" shout through her. " _These men, they are Nightmare, the pale one was one of Shades men, they need to die Erik, there can be no chance of them relaying information after they have found me_."

She rarely spoke to him this way, preferring her voice, but her soul was clear, she knew he could hear her. He nodded "I agree, but not before we find out the scope of what's going on." He whispered against her neck.

" _Terrence will know, the other two are nothing, I will eliminate them_." He felt a sinister thrill run through him at her deadly intent, her utter confidence at facing ending lives. It was a dark thing he knew neither of them should be playing with though, both were walking an edge they needed to stay firmly away from falling over so they could keep the lives they were building.

"No, let me do it Nola, Poison like mine isn't traceable." He said firmly. Besides that, he knew he could melt memories, turn them into veritable mental vegetables with what he planned to use, they didn't need to be dead to be permanently silenced. She pulled back and looked at him firmly, her soul loud in his head.

" _MAKE THEM SUFFER_."

He smirked at her and nodded, pulling back and standing, offering her a hand while she stepped down from the table. They walked hand in hand to one of the many fires cooking meat, smiled and chatted briefly with the townsperson handling it then Cobra took her to the store behind the table they had been sitting at, the men lost sight of them and he heard them standing, Nola flashed down into her fox form and was gone in an instant.

The men came over, fanning out and Cobra felt a thrill fill him, his scales sliding out, his eye shining feeling their malicious intent and feeding off of it hungrily. Slipping behind a large trash bin in the alley beside the store he let the pale one, Terrence, creeping up, saw shadowy magic swirling around the mans hands and let poison seep from him, breathed it out, filling the alley swiftly with an invisible noxious poison that would paralyze the man and feeling deep satisfaction flow through him as the man clutched at his throat, staggered and fell face first to the hard pavement, the crunch of a facial bone a nice bonus.

Sliding forward silently He went after the one that was seeking to circle the alley and come up from the other end of it. When the man crept around the corner he gasped quietly, eyes flying wide as Cobras long talons plunged into his gut and pumped poison into him before jerking from his flesh. The mans eyes glazed over before he crumpled to the ground.

The third had spotted Nola, just as she had meant him to and she was leading him right to where Cobra crouched at the back of the alley.

A few moments later the fox slid between Cobras legs then circled darted back around the corner and charged the man, running through his feet so he turned to try and catch her then froze as long talons dug into his back. Like the second man, the third slid to the ground with glazed over eyes making small painful little whimpers and groans as he did.

Nola flashed into her human form, standing over the man with hate filled yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. "Is he in pain?" She asked softly. Cobra smirked "He's suffering." Her replied truthfully, the mans brain was being wrecked by the poison, he was definitely suffering, just not in the way Nola meant, he knew she wanted agony for these men, a small piece of what she had endured for years, but Cobra wouldn't let her inflict it no matter how badly she wanted it.

He wouldn't let her get like him.

He knew they needed help with this, local authorities could take the vegetables but he wanted more from Terrence. Propping the man up between himself and Nola they took the man to their hotel room, Cobra knocked him out, pumping him with toxins that would keep him under for at least 24 hours if not more. Nola went to let the Mayor know about the other two men while Cobra sat on the edge of the bed and drew a breath, finally pulling out his com lacrima.

Bickslow appeared and grinned at him "The fuck you want Erik? Getting lonely? Hard to believe since you have Nola with you, you two done the horizontal dance yet?" He asked hopefully. Cobra narrowed his eyes, he liked Bickslow…just not all the time.

The man yelped though and ducked his head and Erik smirked seeing Levys hand leave the Seith Mages head. "Stop being obnoxious Bix, Hi Erik, you and Nola ok?" She asked.

"No, you guys have Laxus with you still?" He asked. Both sobered immediately at his tone "Yeah, hey Boss! Come over here would ya?" Bix called and a moment later Laxus joined them frowning at the com screen.

"We just ran into three Nightmare mages that were hunting Nola." Cobra said, three sets of eyes widened in front of him.

"The fuckers were after Foxy? What the hell for?" Laxus asked. "I've got Shades right hand man here, he's taking a nice nap with some of my poison, from what he was thinking it seems this group wanted to follow Nola back to whoever she was staying with, they figured anyone around her was probably involved in the attack on Nightmare." Cobra replied.

"Shit." Laxus and Bix said in unison.

"Can you get him back to the guild Cobra? Gramps will want him questioned and I'm betting between you and Bix we can get a lot out of him." Laxus asked and Cobra nodded. "Yeah. We'll leave on the first train back tomarrow morning, nothing running this late but I have him under control, we're about 4 hours from home by train."

"Good, we'll meet you at the train station in the morning, if anyone asks he's your guildmate and he fucking drank too much. I'll let Gramps know what's happening." Laxus told him.

"Ok, see you guys in the morning then, and…thanks" Cobra said cutting off the Lacrima. He carefully bound Terrence up even though he was poisoned out of his mind and unable to even open his eyes or hear anything for a good 24 hours. Cobra would likely be unable to sleep knowing the bastard was in the room anyway and he was certain Nola wouldn't.


	32. Chapter 32 Interrogation

A/N Shorter chapter but don't worry more to come, I'm trying to prevent mega-chapters. Enjoy...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Getting Terrence back to Magnolia proved to be surprisingly easy. Passing him off as a friend/guildmate that had partied too hard they even got help from some of the train personnel dragging him off the train in Magnolia station.

Cobra had never been happier to see Bickslow and Laxus too. Two totems under the mans shoulders, two under his hips and one under his back and the man was flying like a broken doll above the fortunately not crowded early morning streets of Magnolia toward the guild hall over their heads.

Nola had been very quiet, far too much so, the music in her mind kept Cobra from even getting hints about her thoughts and the fact that she was blocking him so carefully alarmed him.

They had barely spoken through the sleepless night or the 4 hour train ride to Magnolia, her bright yellow eyes rarely left Terrance giving him some ideas about what she was probably thinking about but she was so closed off right now he wasn't sure of them.

She hadn't sought comfort from him, had sat silent in a chair all night, and stared silently at Terrence or out the window on the train. It was unnerving him. Her face had reverted to the emotionless mask she'd had at the club, something that he had not seen since she had awakened in Fairy Tails infirmary months ago.

While he didn't like being touched and had a serious personal space bubble he guarded viciously, Nola had been within it for a while now, and the calmness, the closeness and intimacy they had slowly built made her sudden distance feel like a blow, it…hurt. He craved her now, craved her touch, her smile, and even though it had been missing for less than a day he still felt the absence a lot more than he felt like he should.

What the fuck was wrong with him anyway? They were just…"more than friends" right now, not even anything with a definition really, no promises, nothing and he'd been perfectly fine with that so what was his deal all of a sudden. The woman shuts down and he's suddenly pining for her?

He walked alongside Bix, Nola on his other side walking slightly behind him and Laxus on the other side of Bix and he shook himself mentally, he never got anything from Bickslow, it was one of the reasons he liked the man, Laxus was running scenarios through his head involving getting information from Terrence, and Nola…music…singing in her head song after song after song. Beautiful songs and her souls voice was mesmerizing, but nothing, just songs.

Her heartbeat was steady, her breathing was calm, her scent was normal, the Poison Slayer was at arms length, effectively shut out and he hated it.

Nola walked along running lyrics through herself, discipline of the mind, being able to isolate herself within herself from things was a skill she had perfected long ago.

The appearance of Terrence and the other two men meant Nightmare was not finished, and if they were not, then she was a target. She had been one of the guild lieutenants toys, a coveted possession many of the lesser ranked members had wanted, even the master of the guild had taken her once, Shade had almost quit the guild over that, and the master had given her back to the man declaring his kidnapping of her to be a test of loyalty.

Had their meeting been an accident or had they been looking for her? If they were looking for her why? Who exactly was determined at that level to find a run away slave? She had a feeling Cobra knew, he had detected them and started watching them for a reason but he'd said nothing, told her nothing, and that angered her.

If he knew, he should tell her, they were partners, guildmates…more than friends. If he cared about her like he seemed to, even half as much as she cared for him, why leave her in the dark?

He knew these men were part of her miserable past as a slave, why not tell her what he knew? He had spoken with Bickslow and Laxus while she had been handling the mayor and the other two men. Telling him she had found them passed out in the alley and he should do something about them, he'd laughed, said they'd likely had too much to drink and sent towns guards to carry the men off to the town jail to sleep it off.

When she'd gotten back Cobra had Terrence well bound and laying on the floor between the two beds. He'd asked her how everything with the other two had gone, she'd told him and then…silence.

She didn't know what to say, was too disturbed seeing Terrence again to really think clearly, and he just said nothing.

Terrence needed to either die, or Cobra needed to do with him what he had done with the other two. Turn him into a mindless husk.

They were taking him to the guild to be questioned, something Cobra had decided with Bickslow and Laxus he'd told her during the night. She had asked him then. "What were they here for?" Knowing he would not lie to her, he never had, just as she had never lied to him.

"That we need to get out of him at the guild." He'd replied. It was a half truth, he was holding back, she'd seen it the moment he'd said it and it had hurt her, taken a chunk out of the delicate trust she had built in him. So she had sat silent.

She would ask no more because she didn't want him to lie or hide anything more from her, it hurt too much when he did it and she didn't want to damage what they had any more. Whatever it was she had with Cobra, she would protect it, even if it meant simply not speaking with him and keeping him out of her thoughts for a while so he couldn't get pushed into a position where he felt the need to deceive her or hide things from her. If he started doing things like that, she knew the delicate trust he'd earned would be gone forever, it was too hard for her to trust in the first place.

So she remained silent, her face emotionless, song after song rolling through her.

While she was only focused on closing Erik out, her demeanor didn't get past Bickslow or Laxus. Both men cared for the little Fox mage. Fairy Tails newest member had not had a happy life leading up to her coming to the guild and both men had hands in helping bring her from the distant, miserable woman they had rescued from Nightmare into the serene, smiling clever mage they had come to know.

Seeing her like this wasn't something either man wanted, and seeing Erik looking so angry and miserable just added to the general feeling of foreboding as they walked.

Bix glanced at Laxus and grinned, it was the only warning and Laxus knew it "Bix…" he started but Bickslow jumped in front of the Poison Slayer and the Fox mage walking backwards in front of them.

"Allright, so since you both seem so glum I'm guessing you two still haven't gotten around to relieving the sexual tension that's strung tighter than a fucking bowstring around you two, I mean seriously, y'all have the face sucking down to an art but I've got jewel riding on this, throw a guy a bone huh? You two have it on the calendar somewhere right? Even just in pencil?" He asked grinning.

The menacing growl from Cobra did absolutely nothing to the Seith mage, who looked between him and Nola unaffected. Nola actually choked, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Geeze Cobra look at the poor woman, obviously she's thought about it, what…you more into guys? Freed's Bi you know if you want someone with long pretty hair I could talk to him for you." Bix offered. Nola made a strangled sound and Cobra lunged at the Seith mage who jumped out of his reach with ease.

"Hey! Jeeze man! I'm your fucking friend, I got your back here, trying to help out you know!?" Bix grinned again, tongue lolling

"Fuck..off." Cobra hissed and Bickslow heaved an exaggerated sigh looking at Nola with immense sympathy. "It's Dragon Slayers Foxy, you know he missed my wedding because he has to do this annual couple of weeks beating off somewhere looking at pictures of dragons and stuff, they have this dragonly time of the year thing and I swear they come back bitchy as hell, maybe some candy, ice cream, hot tea ya know?"

"I am going to fucking kill you…" Cobra lunged at him again and this time Bickslow knew to run for it as Nola couldn't help but to laugh watching Bickslow narrowly dodge two nasty poison attacks.

"You should take something for this Cobra, seriously man, they have pills in the womens section of the pharmacy!" He cackled as he raced toward the guild with the Dragon Slayer hot on his heels.

Laxus snorted, moving to walk closer to Nola. "Fucking Bix doesn't know when to shut his face sometimes." He observed. Nola was still smiling "He's the best friend anyone could ever hope to have." She said quietly and Laxus smiled "Yeah…he is…and the worst pain in the ass at the same time."

He looked at the little Fox mage again "You two ok? You and Cobra?" He asked. She sighed "I don't know."

"This has to be shaking both of you. You for obvious reasons, him because he's gonna be worried you'll do something stupid, like run off to try to protect him and the guild for example, you wouldn't though right? Because mobilizing the whole fucking guild to follow you would suck and that's exactly what we'd do" Laxus said and Nola gasped faintly.

Laxus smirked, yep, Bickslow had pegged that, told Laxus while they were waiting for the train he was betting Cobra would be freaking out about protecting Nola and worrying about her running off, and that Nola might think about that because she'd want to protect Cobra and the guild from Nightmare.

"See, if they're looking for you to get at the people behind who attacked them, that doesn't make you the problem Nola, if you weren't with us they would still be trying to find who was behind that. The only thing you bring to the mix is another reason we want to crush them and if you ran off, well, you'd spread our strength thin, and we really need to stick together right now, so stay close, add your strength to ours, you know the inner workings of Nightmare, we're going to need you." Laxus told her firmly.

She gaped up at him, she'd been so carefully blocking Cobra to keep him from hearing exactly what Laxus had just said.

"Besides, the damn Poison fucker is in love with you, he'd lose his mind if you ran off." He said bluntly, again Nola gaped at him speechless.

Laxus glanced at her, pointing to himself "Dragon Slayer, I know when one of my own is falling for a woman, they start acting a certain way and Cobras been there since shortly after you came to the guild, so that's another reason you shouldn't go running off, if you care about him you need to know that because of what he is, you running off would damn near kill him and no, he wouldn't get over it. We Dragon Slayers are brooding moody shits buried in instincts and traditions we can't side step. Understand? He may not even know yet himself, but one of you needs to fucking know."

Laxus wasn't sure if he'd said too much, he wasn't good at handling shit like this, it was more Mira and Canas thing, but he knew trouble was coming, a shit load of it, and they couldn't have Nola running off driving Cobra to distraction, they needed everyone to have their heads in the game.

Even beaten down like Nightmare had been, their leader had never been caught or even seen during the whole operation, Nightmare seeking retribution had been a possibility they had known could happen and it seemed something was stirring. He was damn glad Cobra had caught this prick, if they could find out what Nightmare had going on right now, they could plan out what they were going to do to protect themselves and possibly even strike before Nightmare could.

When they reached the guild Laxus held the door open so Bickslows dolls could carry the unconscious man inside and up the stairs. Laxus' offices were heavily runed thanks to Freed, lots of protections in place including complete sound proofing, the asshole wouldn't know where he was and they would be able to work on him.

Freed had already set up a cell in the sitting room off Laxus' main office and it was heavily enchanted and ready for the mane, cot in place, even access to the heavily shielded stripped down bathroom was done. Freed was waiting, holding the cell door open for the dolls he and Laxus put the limp man on the cot then Freed gently shood Bix's babies from the cell and he and Laxus stepped from it and closed the door, runes flashing and settling into place.

Nola stared at the man, then looked at Laxus "I will not run, this is my home now, and there is too much for me here that I want, I give you my word, I will not do anything…stupid." She said quietly.

Laxus smiled at her then looked over her head behind her. "Hear that Snake boy? Your Fox isn't going anywhere. Now, will the Nightmare shit wake up on his own or do you need to do something?"

Nola turned, Erik stood by the door with Bickslow, the Seith had a section of the armor on his right forearm melted off and a red burn on the skin beneath and both men looked like they'd definitely exchanged some blows but Bix was smiling at her and looked completely at ease leaning against the doorframe. He even winked at her when she looked up at his face.

Eriks gaze remained on her and she inwardly kicked herself for hiding from him, she'd done to him exactly what he had done that had upset her so much and now she was ashamed of herself.

He moved forward toward the cell, looking at her as he passed "We'll talk later." He promised quietly before looking to Freed "Let me in and I'll get the reverse going in him to bring him to, you want a truth serum in him? I can make it hurt if he tries to lie."

"Just bring him around then you and Bix can work together while Master questions him." Laxus said. Just then Makarov entered the room, his expression unreadable. He went and stood by Laxus, watching as Cobra went into the cell.

His hand was them covered in scales and long talons replaced his fingertips that were soon dripping with some clear substance. Suppressing the urge to smile Cobra slid his talons into the mans flesh on the back of his neck and the man convulsed a couple of times before Cobra pulled his hand away and stepped from the cell so Freed could close the door.

"Should come to in the next 10 minutes or so." He said, moving to stand by Nola who reached out as soon as he was close enough and grasped his hand, " _I'm sorry I worried you_."

Cobra damn near staggered under the relief that went through him at seeing her wide yellow eyes looking so hopefully up at him, feeling her hand close on his, they were Ok, he felt it, he'd thought his tiny omission, that holding back a little was for her own good, he was protecting her, he realized now, her shutting him out like she had, hiding from him, had been miserable, and he'd fucking done it to her first.

Stepping behind her he tentatively put his arms around her and closed his eyes thanking every God out there when she leaned back into him and pulled at his arms to get him to tighten his hold.

Resting his chin on top of her head he watched Terrence, sharpening his focus on the man as Bickslow stepped past him to pull a chair over beside the cell.

"While we wait for our…guest…to join us, Erik, I want you to follow where his thoughts are going, Bickslow will compel him to answer questions and can…um…pull out any he refuses to answer, you can also wipe his memories correct Bickslow?" Makarov looked at the Seith who grinned "I can make him forget he's fucking potty trained Master."

Laxus snorted "Yeah we won't go that far Bix."

Bickslow shrugged "You're in charge, just tell me how much you want gone and I'll start wiping his mind to that point when we're done."

Makarov nodded and they weren't left waiting long, the man started to groan and shift on the cot and Nola felt Cobras arms tighten a little more around her, felt him tensing. "He's conscious." He said quietly as the mans thoughts started gathering and his eyes opened to take in his surroundings warily.

"Good morning sunshine, gonna need your attention willingly right here, you won't like it if I have to make you behave." Bickslow said brightly. Makarov moved to stand beside Bickslow, just behind his hip where he sat in the chair.

"Where am I?" Terrence demanded

"Lala land sunshine, I'm gonna be your guide, now my Master here is gonna ask you questions and you're going to answer them, willingly or not, I'll only warn you this once, you won't like it if I have to make you answer." Bix said in the same bright happy tone.

Terrence narrowed his eyes "Yeah right, you think torture will work on me? Pfft, you people got nothing on what my guild can do, what I've been trained to endure so fuck off, you and you're no bigger than my last shit, Master."

"Now now Terrence, you don't want to see my child here lose his patience and you really don't want to see me do so. Now, why were you seeking the Fox mage?" Makarov demanded calmly.

Terrences eyes finally found her and he smiled darkly "I happen to know for a fact she's an exceptionally good fuck." He said.

Cobra growled and tensed by Terrence writhed as if acid were burning him, mouth opening in a silent scream, sweat instantly forming, eyes widening and tears streaming down his face breath completely seized. When a faint green glow lit the Seith Mages eyes.

It lasted for about 10 seconds and the man collapsed on the cot panting raggedly clutching his chest.

"Now, why were you seeking the Fox mage?" Makarov asked again.

Terrence looked around wildly, he hadn't seen anyone move, hadn't felt any surge of magic, he knew this cell was heavily magically sealed and he had magic cancelling shackles on his wrists but he'd seen nothing, had no idea where that had come from but it had felt like his very life essence was being burned.

He narrowed his eyes at the little man, glancing at the Fox mage then back "I told you…" Again his body writhed, he was blind, deaf, unable to breathe, every nerve ending screame4d, and the pain went deep, too deep, beyond the physical everything hurt, he couldn't even think.

A few seconds and again he collapsed onto the cot gasping, now his clothes were soaking through with sweat and as he pushed himself up, eyes darting around the room he still saw nobody had moved, nobody was closer than the damn smiling bastard with the weird tattoo on his face and his "Master".

"What guild is this? Who are you? You won't like messing with mine." He managed, the threat was weak and he knew it but he was trying to buy time.

"He's stalling." Cobra said and Terrences eyes flew to the man holding the Fox mage, the same man from that town he realized.

"You were security at the club, what, you knew she looked good and…" He was cut off, a flash, just a taste this time of the unimaginable agony then he was panting again.

"Answer my question young man, why were you seeking the Fox mage?" The old man demanded again.

Terrence glared at him "She's my guilds fucking property asshole, I was just going to get her back."

Simple, basically the truth, these assholes didn't need to know the only reason they wanted to find the bitch was so they could find whoever had helped her escape. They knew the council hadn't recovered her during their raid, knew some of their men had been taken down and she'd been removed before the raid. It was true he wanted to keep her for himself, that was to be his reward for using her to find the guilds true enemies.

"Half truth, they wanted to find her so they could find who helped her escape Hargeon, they know she was removed from the club before the Council raid. Dick head there was going to be allowed to keep her for himself if he used her to uncover who had helped her." Cobra said.

Terrence fixed a nasty glare on the Poison slayer. "Oh I already know you're one of them, it's not healthy being an enemy of Nightmare shit head so fuck the Fox all you can, last thing you'll ever do, Nightmare will find you."

"How many teams were sent to look for her?" Makarov asked, ignoring Terrences threats.

Terrence looked at Makarov and glared "How the hell should I know? I don't give a fuck who else they sent, I meant to be the one who got her, soon as I was told she was the reward, I hit the road." He replied.

He'd only seen two other men step up before he'd left, he hadn't meant to wait and see what competition he had. Nightmare wasn't going to open bounty her, the Boss wanted this kept within the guild.

"He only saw two other teams sign up before he left, Nightmare plans to keep this hunt to themselves, no bounty." Cobra said.

This time Terrence turned wide eyes on him, how the fuck was that asshole pulling that shit out?

The man smiled evily "I can read your fucking soul asswipe, you can't make your soul lie."

Terrences eyes widened more.

"How important is finding the Fox mage to Nightmare?" Makarov asked.

Terrence looked at him "They took volunteers to look for her, but if they don't turn anything up, they might hire mercs, hunters, we do have our own death squads, not sure if the Master will use those for her or not but he does want her back."

"Do they have any ideas about who attacked them?" Makarov asked.

Terrence narrowed his eyes "I don't know."

Fuck these assholes, that kind of information he'd take to the grave with a smile.

"He wont talk…but he knows." Cobra said.

Terrence glared at him and Makarov sighed "I'll give you this chance to reconsider, then we will simply take the information from you. I'm told it doesn't feel good to have memories forced out of you, but that's what we will have to do if you won't cooperate."

"Fuck you." Terrence sneered, noting as he did so the guy with the tattoo on his face grinned and then Terrence knew nothing but unimaginable pain.

"Close your eyes folks, I need to go digging in this guys soul, Dragon Slayers, Foxy? He's probably going to scream…like, a whole fucking lot." Bix said rubbing his hands together. Makarov lifted the smaller visor Bickslow usually wore on days when he wasn't heading out for jobs and set them over his eyes, Laxus actually had his heavy visor and pulled that on, everyone else squeezed their eyes shut but even with their eyes closed, Terrences screams let them know the Seith Mage had gone to work.

Erik and Nola clapped their hands over their ears and winced as the screams and shrieks came non-stop. What was probably only a few minutes seemed a lot longer and then Terrence was silent, panting heavily, whimpering. "Open your eyes folks, got it." Bix said lightly.

"So they know it was a legal guild that helped the council and they know it had to be a big one. They recognized Laxus during the attack on Dark Bay and Titania there so they do suspect Fairy Tail is involved, Blue Pegasus, maybe Lamia Scale they're convinced it was a coalition force like what took on the Oracion Seis a few years ago, something organized by the council." Bickslow said "They want to find out what specific mages were involved since they know they aren't strong enough right now to take on a guild as big as Fairy Tail, so they have hit contracts out on Laxus and Titania with 1 million jewel bounties on their heads. The master would prefer they were brought in alive, he wants to kill them himself, he has a thing for Titania, would like to make her into his personal slave, and his daughters wouldn't mine owning Laxus. They've identified Cobra as taking the Fox mage but they think he might have acted alone since he's a known dark mage with a reputation, that's why they took volunteers to go after her, nobody wants to take up a contract on him. Getting all this Freed?" Bickslow looked at Freed who was writing everything down, the Rune Mage nodded and Bix went on.

"They also recognized Lucy, she has a bounty out on her now as well, they plan to bring her in, condition her for a sex slave and sell her to one of the three lords who have current small bids out on her right now. They have no other leads but they're looking, searching." The Seith finished, smiling at Terrence who was still panting and gaping at him in horror.

"Very well, I want this man kept for now, we may need more information he could provide. Laxus, see to recalling the teams that are out on jobs containing the mentioned mages and Freed get word out to the other guilds that Nightmare is out hunting. No teams smaller than 4 are allowed to go out on jobs, no solos until further notice. My boy, make our guest…rest." Makarov looked at Bix who nodded and Terrence collapsed unconscious.

"At least 12 hours, probably more since I…uh…made him piss himself and such. I'll wipe the questioning from his memory, he'll just wake up thinking he just got here, won't remember any of what we just did." The Seith said. Cobra shook his head, no longer wondering why Seith Mages were illegal, Bickslow was a walking weapon.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy walked into the masters office, Gajeel right behind her, they had just finished the job they were on when Laxus had contacted them calling them home and as soon as they got there they were to go straight to the guild, no rest, don't shower, don't eat, straight to the master they were told.

So they were both tired, hungry, and wanting showers when they sat down across from the Master, Laxus standing beside him.

"I'm sending you both with Laxus and a team to Shirotsume. This will be a guild job, the guild will be paying you for it. You will be searching for a legendary Palace in the mountains past Shirotsume, nobody has ever been able to find it, but I think, since I am sending a team of Dragon Slayers, you will have a far better chance than anyone else. This mission is a long one, I've set it at 6 months and you will be basing out of Shirotsume and the Guild has already leased a home there for you." Lucy gaped at the master and he went on.

"Lucy, you, Laxus, Erza and Cobra will be hiding your identities on this mission, Laxus will explain that after you've departed, there is a good reason for it. You will be departing Tomarrow at 10am so be packed and at the Train Station to meet Laxus by then. Any questions?" He asked.

Lucy looked at Gajeel wide eyed then back at the master. "What Palace are we looking for Master?" She asked.

"It's called The Palace of the Dragon Queens." Laxus answered "I'll fill you in on what we know on the train, pack warm clothes, it never gets very warm in Shirotsume and the mountains we're going into have snow on their peaks year round so it's going to be cold as hell. No mini skirts Blondie, I swear I'll fucking choke you if I see you in one on this mission."

Gajeel leveled a dark look and growled low at Laxus' threat, joking or not, Lucy was his, he'd fucking make sure she was safe and warm and Laxus could keep his opinions to himself.

"Laxus is leading this mission, so you all need to take his orders." Makarov said firmly, looking between Lucy and Gajeel. Lucy nodded eagerly, Gajeel just shrugged "Yeah whatever but Sparky can leave worrying about Lucy to me." He said.

"She has to be able to function, if she's in skimpy clothes she'll slow us down." Laxus said.

Now Lucy glared at him, she wanted this mission, it sounded incredible, searching for a lost Dragon palace?! Fuck yes sign her up, but she wasn't stupid.

"Give me some credit Laxus, I won't be mountain climbing in a damn bikini so relax, I have clothes suitable for this." She snapped.

"Then go home and pack them, see you both tomarrow morning at the train station." Laxus returned. Opening the door for them. Lucy hurried out, Gajeel gave Laxus a hard look as he passed the other slayer but stayed with his mate.

Once they were gone Laxus closed the door and turned back to his grandfather.

"Ok, so we'll be gone by tomarrow, find that Palace and keep the most threatened members out of harms way for a while so you can sort out the business with Nightmare." He said.

Makarov nodded "Since Natsu wasn't identified he'll stay here, we may need his fire power if there's any fighting since you will be taking several of our strongest with you. You've informed Freed?" He asked.

Laxus nodded and smirked "Yeah, you would have thought I'd told a child we were going to Akane Beach, he's already packed."

"Good, we have Levy here should we need script work and runes set, you'll need a good researcher and translator with you." Makarov stated returning to his chair.

"I'll head home and get ready." Laxus said "Good and Laxus?"

The Lightning Slayer looked at his grandfather as he was pausing in the doorway.

"Keep them and yourself safe, this mission is serving two important purposes." Makarov reminded him.

"I know Gramps, I'll keep them safe I promise." He vowed and Makarov nodded as Laxus left and headed home to prepare.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bickslow opened the door to the house and stepped through sighing heavily as he did. He was so glad to be home. They'd barely made it back, had enough time to take their bags home basically, and he'd had to go back to the train station to help Laxus bring Cobra, Nola and the mage from Nightmare to the guild.

Levy was probably already showered and in bed, he'd sort of been looking forward to luring her into a bath with him, he really enjoyed those and not just because of the soothing hot water.

Cobra and Nola were having dinner at the guild so he and Levy would have the house to themselves for at least a couple more hours. He was tired, felt filthy, was hungry, but the only thing he really wanted was time with Levy.

Undoing the clasps on his armor he went down the hall and found the door open and the lights on, ok, she wasn't asleep. He could feel her…along with…

His pace quickened and he tossed his helmet and top cloak to the floor passing their bed and going to the bathroom. Levy was sitting on the edge of the tub staring at the water with a strange smile on her face.

"Kitten?" He couldn't read her, at all. Just got this vacant, weirdly happy aura from her, stunned, shocked, those were the things he was getting and it was confusing him because she looked perfectly fine.

She looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes but she was radiating happy practically off scale to the point he was getting giddy because it was pumping into him from her through their link.

"The fuck is going on Kitten?" He asked, kneeling in front of her and she pulled him to her, seeming not to care he was still in his dusty stained armor from their job. Wendy had healed up the chemical burn on his arm from Cobra but they'd ended up in a nice wrestling match in the sand outside the practice rings, where Cobra had finally caught Bix so he was filthy.

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand and pulling something off the rim of the tub and handing it to him. It took him a minute to register what it even was, when he did he stared at it then he dropped it, grabbing Levy to him hard.

"third one, I've missed three, and I've taken two tests Bix…we're having a baby!"


	33. Chapter 33 To the mountains

A/N Just a little snippet of info because I've had some people ask. I do alot of research before I sit down and write. I spent a bit reading everything I could find on Bickslow. He is a powerhouse, there are alot of reasons the council outlawed Seith Magic and hunted every one they could find and killed them. I'll bring all I've researched about it into the story as we go, promise. I hope everyone is enjoying it, no apologies about my pairings, it says Crack Ships in the description and I did mean it. Love you all, thank you for the reviews, they keep me writing!...Desna

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bickslow discovered a few things. One, he had been wanting this, a baby, a lot more than he'd realized because he was over the fucking moon about it, two, Levy was just as ecstatic as he was and they were already settling on which room would be the nursery and debating about colors while Levy stripped away his armor and the clothes underneath it.

Finally, sex with a woman you knew was carrying your baby was incredible, especially when she was giddy about it and so happy with her man she wanted to make him very happy. First bent over the edge of the tub, then the bath with her hanging out of the tub, then with her sitting on the bathroom counter, then again in the bed and he honestly could have kept going, well, the mind did, but his body was spent, Levy was too, but when they were laying trying to catch their breath her whisper "Can…can you see its soul yet?" made his heart race. "Close your eyes Kitten." He said softly and she did as he leaned over her. 3 months, at three months it was there, small, a little white orb, pure white, utter purity and innocence.

Tears fell down his face, he couldn't hope to stop them either "Yeah Kitten, fuck…come to the mirror…I'll show you."

He held her like he had a year ago, and she watched the mirror as he darkened the room, watched his eyes light up, felt that wonderful closeness and intimacy, it was stronger he was part of her now and she was part of him, she saw her own soul come into view as his magic moved through her, then she saw it, the tiny white orb that was the soul of their child.

"White, pure, innocent. Once its born and starts growing and doing things it will get its true color, all babies are white souls though to start. Can't tell yet if it's a boy or a girl, probably soon though." He whispered, caressing her belly and delighting in her happy sigh.

Holy fuck…he was going to be a father! Levy leaned back into him, staring at the tiny white orb for a while before he finally cut off the magic, lifted her up and carried her to their bed where he laid her down before climbing in beside her.

"You're going to be a Daddy." Levy breathed, smiling against his chest. "And you're going to be a Mommy." Levy pressed harder against him and his arms closed around her. "I want to tell the guild tomarrow." She smiled, yawning.

He smiled "After we sleep the fuck in, I need to get my armor to the repair shop too, fucking Cobra burned a hole in one of my bracers and the tree wasn't nice to my greaves." He chuckled "We need to get you set up with a good doctor too, Bisca and Alzack had a great one…" He trailed off, she was out, sound asleep in his arms and he drew a slow breath, nuzzling against her hair. They would sort it all out tomarrow.

Fuck….he really needed to call his Father, his family was going to flip!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxo

Laxus heaved a sigh. They had gone over everything, including the secondary reason they were taking this extended mission, the threat to the guild and to some of them personally.

Gajeel was not pleased a bounty was on Lucy, there had always been the small ones nobody would risk, but with Nightmare now backing them, dark mages would want to try for her just to gain favor with Nightmare. He'd been about to protest leaving the Guild, wanted to be there to help protect it, but now he could see the wisdom behind this.

Gildarts hadn't left and now was going to remain in Magnolia for a bit, Natsu, Bickslow, Gray, Juvia and several other mages plenty strong enough to defend their home were there to do so.

By taking off for a while if Nightmare had scouts checking out Fairy Tail they wouldn't find any of the mages they were looking for and for a while with how long this mission was expected to take.

It everything went to plan they would be home for Halloween. Laxus said searching the mountains past October was suicide with the storms up there that time of year so they would leave before the worst of it settled in.

The Palace of the Dragon Queen information Freed had read to them was lengthly and Lucy was reading through some of it while he laid back with his head in her lap. Texts said it was a real place, it had just been lost as the dragons died out and the Dragon worshippers who had maintained it died off with them.

It was supposed to be a haven for female dragons to ride out mating season while enjoying some luxuries and comforts they could generally not get out in the world. One thing listed among its attractions to Dragons was a vast hot spring large and deep enough to accommodate the largest of female dragons, and in dragons, the females were the bigger of the sexes.

There were supposed to be brood chambers with sands that were always hot, libraries of books kept by, written by, the worshippers as well as chambers specifically for Dragon Slayers.

Legends said it filled a mountain and extended into a couple of others and deep down into the earth. It made sense, some of the female Dragons could top 100 feet in length not even including their tails so it would need to be massive to be comfortable for such massive creatures.

Treasure hunters had been searching for it for that last 100 years with no success, parties that went back into the mountains either returned with nothing or didn't return at all. One explorer claimed he had found massive marble doors set into a mountain near its peak but was unable to open them and the weather finally drove him away and he wasn't able to find the doors again even though he tried again twice, the second time he hadn't returned.

As Makarov pointed out though, according to records, none of the groups searching had contained a Dragon Slayer of any kind, they had four and a talented and determined rune mage in Freed who was so excited about this he was almost comical in his enthusiasm. Then of course Nola, Lucy and Cana and the two exceeds.

Pantherlily was laying across Gajeels legs. They had a whole train car to themselves, something Freed had worked out since they were riding all the way to the end of this particular line in order to get to where they would transfer trains for the final ride up to Shirotsume. 8 solid days they would be on this train if they could manage it all in one sitting.

Gajeel doubted it, even with Wendys help none of them would ride easy and her troia spell lost its potency if used too many times in a row so they would ride for 2 days, get off and sleep in real beds at an inn, then get back on and ride another two days alternating with the possibility of resting more off the train if they needed to.

Having a whole car to themselves helped a lot, everyone could spread out, get space, the car even had a bathroom and sat between the train engine and the dining car so they got to meet the engineers running the train when they took breaks for meals.

Lucy read the texts on the Palace aloud, since Wendy was sitting on the floor by Gajeel. The Sky Dragon Slayer had become almost a constant visitor since Lucy and Gajeel had gotten their new house. They even had a room upstairs set up for her now she stayed over so often. Gajeel knew so much more than her and she semi-idolized the Iron Dragon. Lucy loved it, Gajeels soft side was always in force when he was with Wendy and he'd even claimed her as "kin" and refered to her as his little sister anymore, something Laxus was close to as well, all of the adult Slayers were protective of Wendy, even Cobra.

While Cobra was abrasive and sometimes too plain spoken, one thing Lucy had noticed about him was the man loved children, he was always good with them, even brats didn't seem to get under his skin as long as they were young enough. He had the advantage of being able to read them of course, and he used it, but children reacted well to him, seeming to sense he was, for them at least, more bark than bite.

So the Poison Slayer was good with Wendy, even kind, and with Cobra, Gajeel and Laxus serving like big brothers, Natsu endlessly a playmate, Wendy was comfortably surrounded by protective, affectionate elders. It had helped her get more and more confident and sure of everything she did. She was growing into a force of her own, and was facing, the following year, what could be her first mating season where she would need to seclude herself to keep herself and other safe.

Because the Palace was dedicated to female dragons, and promised a great wealth of knowledge about the less seen, less researched, and far less written about gender of Dragon, Wendy was probably more excited than anyone about finding it and learning from it.

She listened intently while Lucy read, sometimes asking questions that Gajeel could usually clarify for her and if he couldn't Freed did. Cobra and Nola too sat nearby and listened, though Cobra rarely asked a question, Nola did.

"So female dragons, they mark the male they choose and he marks them, his mark is permanent but involves a series of bites over a few weeks before it is set. Females though, their mark does not set for a month? And it can be challenged?" She asked.

Lucy nodded, skimming back over the section she had just read about a female dragons process and why males seeking a real Queen, or proven adult female of rank. Faced a dangerous battle to claim her. "Males are more territorial, more easily aggravated, they fight and won't always kill an opponent, once dominance is sorted out, they'll leave the fight. Females can work against each other for rank and power and one of the ways they would take down a stronger queen was to lay their mark in over the top of the rivals on her mate. While the males mark still kept them bound, overwriting the females weakened her and would leave her mate unable to fight at her side so a rival could stand a better chance at taking her out. Female Dragons didn't fight for dominance, they killed for it. They held vast territories and some of the greater Queens simply could not be claimed by any single males so they would mate with many, they called those "Brood Mothers". Massive immensely powerful Queen Dragons who lived to raise broods, only the most powerful males could earn the right to sire a clutch with them." Lucy explained.

"Incredible." Nola breathed. "If the females claim on a male was challenged she could get him back though yes?"

Freed smiled "Yes, she had to defeat the challenger and then the male would submit to being claimed again, only time the male ever submits to the female though is to re-establish a claim. It was brilliant really, since the males claim was already in place, the challenger would assure herself a double victory if she could take down the other female because the male would die when his mate did. Giving the challenger two kills."

Laxus shook his head "Glad you find our instinctual intricacies involving betrayal and murdering each other so interesting Freed." He snorted.

Freed was too engrossed in everything to be embarrassed. "They really are, Dragons worked out traditions and morals that held them together as a loose society for thousands of years and their traditions became part of their magic, which eventually became instinct linked with the magic that now controls Dragon Slayers regardless of which generation they are."

That piqued Nola and got Freed going on the differences between the generations, explaining Gajeel was first generation having been raised by a dragon and gotten his magic and abilities directly from one, while Laxus and Cobra were second generation getting their dragon magic and traits through a Lacrima.

"The Lacrima are incredibly rare, the process for creating them was declared illegal over a century ago since it required shredding down a dragons soul and enclosing parts of it in a lacrima. But they are still out there, Once implanted they become part of the mage they are in permanently and can not be removed without absolutely killing the person they are in and risking destroying the lacrima itself. It's never been successfully done." Freed said.

The discussions continued, Lucy finally stopped reading out loud and took Wendy to the dining car for lunch along with Nola and Cana while Cobra, Gajeel and Laxus tried to sleep through some motion sickness and Freed sat at one of the fold up tables and kept pouring over resources, even contacting Hibiki a couple of times to get things searched in Archive.

Lucy had set Crux to finding all he could about the Palace so they were doing everything they could to be as prepared as possible once they got all the way to Shirotsume.

The two days drug by, the three older Dragon Slayers deeply relieved when they reached the town they would finally get a break from train travel in.

Nurokot was a small town that lived off of the train and local farmers. It had a single inn, that was clean and nicely maintained, a tavern built onto the Inn and a few stores that catered to the local needs.

Wendy happily took a room with Freed Charle and Lily, letting the couples each have their own. While the Dragon Slayers took Freed and went out to walk the town, get fresh air and recover from their motion sickness Lucy, Nola and Cana got a big table in the tavern and put in orders so food would be waiting when the Slayers returned. There was no doubt that after two days on not eating because of their motion sickness issues the men would be ravenous.

Cana looked across the table, she hadn't had much time around Nola, knew the little Fox mage had settled into the guild and that their newest Dragon Slayer seemed to have the ever lovin hots for her. Cobra was a mystery to Cana though, she didn't know him well enough yet. Observation told her though she fucking liked him, he had a mouth on him, didn't seem to give a flying fuck who he pissed off and she could respect that.

In spite of the scar he was handsome as all hell with his deeply tanned skin, maroon hair, lithe muscled body and amethyst colored eye.. He always wore too many clothes though, made it hard to get an eyeful. She'd had the benefit with Bickslow that he would show up from time to time in jeans instead of his job gear but layers of clothing seemed like a constant for the Poison slayer. Maybe as summer settled in and the pool opened she'd get a good look.

In the mean time, her best chance of learning about him was the pretty little Fox mage the slayer rarely let out of his sight. Laxus said Cobra wanted her as a mate but just didn't realize it or was afraid of it or something.

Cana wasn't one to let a perfectly deserving woman go without because a man couldn't get his shit together. Eying the woman she smiled "So Nola, what are your plans for our Poison Slayer? You two sure are together a lot." She observed.

Nola blinked wide Yellow eyes at her "Plans?"

"Yeah, is he just going to stay a make out ready job partner or do you plan to get in the mans pants some time soon?" Cana asked waggling her eye brows and smirking.

"I…Erik and I are… " She sighed, they weren't really anything, there wasn't a way to define them, she didn't want to anyway really, a physical relationship was something she had dreaded, had never wanted, had hated because of Shade and the fact that he had made sex into an endless exploration in pain and fear.

"I was a slave, raped for fun, tortured. Sex…it isn't something I'm sure I ever want anyway and Erik seems fine with how we are…." She admitted quietly.

She couldn't talk about this with Erik, maybe Levy but Levy had been so busy.

"You…don't want sex?..." Cana stared at her in disbelief and Lucy sighed, reaching out and patting Nolas hand reassuringly.

"Forgive her, sex is the only thing Cana will stop drinking for, it's almost a religion for her." Lucy chuckled.

""No "almost" about it Lucy." Cana said quietly, looking at Nola like she had six heads.

"Take things at your own pace Nola, don't worry what everyone says, you and Cobra seem happy together so you're doing everything right as long as that's true. Besides, he's a dragon slayer, if you two decide to mate, well, he'll sort of become whatever you need and want most in a lover, one of the nicer perks about a lifelong commitment. So, if you need him gentle…well, the magic would make that what he wanted to be too. I don't know if you're serious about him that way or not though." Lucy blushed a bit. The whole thing was too awkward to talk about, damn Cana and her meddling, dragging her into it with her.

"I don't know, I don't think he's that serious about me, just friends, he doesn't seem…interested in me in that way, so…we're just partners I suppose that and a little more than friends maybe, we do…kiss." She admitted, but focused her attention on her drink then, she could hear the men coming.

"They're back." She said, to prevent the other women from staying on the subject.

It worked, Lucy and Cana both turned to watch their mates and friends file into the Tavern and take their seats. Gajeel bending over Lucy with a faint smile when she beckoned him and kissing her before he walked past her to take the seat beside her.

Cana kissed her mate a little more forcefully but the Lightning Slayer didn't seem to mind, settling next to her while she was still devouring his mouth.

Nola just kept her eyes on her drink, taken aback by what Lucy and Cana had said. Erik wasn't interested in her in that way, she couldn't blame him, she was…damaged. No man would want her that way except the ones from Nightmare that just wanted to keep torturing her, in that way that seemed to be the only thing she was good for.

Shade had branded it into her somehow and even a man with a heart as understanding as Eriks was kept at bay by it.

She was fine with it, had expected nothing, at best for years she had hoped just to die, at least she was alive and had a guild, friends, wanting more was selfish, greedy. She wasn't going to let it get to her, the other women just didn't understand, they weren't like her, nobody really was. She would fight, take jobs, make the guild proud, it was all she really needed.

As long as Erik was happy, so was she until he tired of her, wanted more of a woman and found it. When that happened she would let him go and just be content with all she was lucky enough to have.

She kept her attention focused on her drink, thinking that focus would keep Erik from catching where her thoughts had gone but she was wrong. Cobra struggled to remain calm, act normally as he took a seat next to Nola.

Her passive acceptance, believing that the reason they hadn't gone farther than some kissing and simple touches was because of her and her past as a slave was why she'd been so calmly accepting of his retreats and inability to press for more because of his own issues. He couldn't let her keep believing it was her fault, it wasn't fair to her.

He had to be honest with her, let her know it was him, his fears. He wanted her, God he ached for her, his dragon raged to feel her, to get his hands on her tanned skin, make her forget every man but him. He just, didn't know how to get past his own train wreck of issues.

He sat and listened while the others chatted about various issues and ate their meal. He had been hungry, and he picked at the food, Nola had ordered some of his favorites and there was a vodka/bleach mixed drink for him too that was delicious but he listened while she reasoned her way to accepting her guilt and lack of appeal and when Cana and Laxus rose to go to their room he stood too, muttering about needing to rest on something that wasn't moving.

He was grateful when Nola stood too, smiled good night and followed him.

He went into their room, Laxus had gotten them a room with a single queen sized bed, the Lightning Slayer knew they rarely slept apart anymore so didn't bother with a room with two beds for them.

He let Nola walk in and closed and locked the door behind her, leaning against it and watching her intently as she took her bag to the table and started digging in it.

"Nola…how would you feel about our relationship going farther?" God that sounded lame, how the fuck did men talk about this shit with women? He couldn't just say "Hey, I really want to tear your clothes off, fuck you senseless, make you my mate and then fuck you endlessly for a week or two to complete the process so your very soul merges with mine forever, that is if I don't freak out about the whole intimate physical contact thing and ruin it all, how bout it?" Yeah, that wouldn't go over well.

She was blinking at him and he knew she was confused, she'd been thinking she was the reason, that he wanted nothing more because of her. It stunned her, his question and she was so convinced he didn't want her she couldn't understand the question.

"It's me you know, the reason I haven't…tried to do more, it's me, what I went through with Brain…what he did to me, had his men do to me, I…I've never even been with a woman Nola…the idea fucking terrifies me." He admitted, turning his gaze to the floor, unable to look at her "I was happy not to worry about it, never gave a shit what anyone thought, figured I'd just get through life, be happy with being alone, no woman would want me anyway. Then I get to the job in Hargeon, walk in and hear a fucking angel sing, first time in my life all the fucking mess in my head calmed down…."

He heaved a sigh "Never wanted anyone, but after we started working with you, got you away from there I saw you were so much like me, you understood me, accepted every fucking nasty hideous thing about me and made me want to be a man all the way, suddenly my body wants yours and I've never wanted the first thing to do with that sort of thing…until you…until now."

"Erik…" He heard her but drowned her out "If you don't want it, don't want me that way I'm fine with that, but you just have to know my holding back? It isn't because of you, I fucking want you, you make me feel things I swore I never would." He said, finally letting himself open up to sense her again.

He wanted more? How did she feel about that?

She moved to him, stepped right up to him and slid her arms around him, this time shoving her hands under his shirts, pulling them free from his pants so she could slide her hands right over his caramel colored skin and he shuddered.

Cobra stilled, waiting for the terror, waiting for fear and anxiety to ruin him as he felt her hands on his skin, felt his fingers sliding over his scars, even moving up his back, her fingers traced the horrible scars there and she didn't shrink back, he could smell her arousal growing not lessening, heard her soul, oh god the things she was thinking. She wanted him, loved his scars, wanted to kiss every one of them, was loving everything about him.

"Erik…I want you, just you, whatever way you need. If you don't want more than this, I don't either, I just want…you." She was looking up at him, not letting him dodge those wide golden eyes and he was kissing her then.

Lips sealing over hers, his arms tight around her his mind went blank, his dragon thrashing inside him again, pushing, raging against him. He was lost in sweet Jasmine, drinking in sugared nutmeg, tongue tangling with hers, hands moving from the safe places they usually stayed, instead sliding down her waist, grabbing the backs of her thighs and pulling her up, her legs wrapped around his hips and she purred….fucking purred.

The little Fox had this sweet soft purr like nothing he'd ever heard before and he actually moaned into her mouth when he heard it, how the hell could any man alive not lose his fucking mind hearing that?

He sudden " _Oh Gods, he's got me purring like a kit, he feels so good…I want this, I want him and I've never wanted anyone_." Came through the music crashing through her mind and made him smile.

He was at a loss, his hands were on her ass now, god it felt nice in his hands too, round and firm and her little purr spiked into a foxes growl when he squeezed and his eye rolled back, Gods help him, he'd never known desire in his life and she was going to kill him with it before they got a single piece of clothing off.

She had no reading ability, didn't know what he was thinking, he was sure, but she still pulled back in his arms, her legs clamping around him like a delicious vice and she pulled the soft sweater she was wearing off, tossing it to the floor before leaning back against him, winding her hands into his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers.

She had only the fear that there would be pain, this had always been pain for her, never once anything else, but the share the intimacy, to feel his skin against hers, to press against all the scars and take them in because they were what had made him who he was, what had built the strength he had that had given her hers. She was fine with pain for him, to give him pleasure she would face it. She knew far far too much about how to please a man, more than any woman her age should know. She knew more than Cana had ever dreamed.

She would give it all to him.

Her body was moving, and he staggered to the bed with her, letting her drag him down with her, eyes moving over her in amazement. She wore a satin pale yellow bra that barely seemed to hold her ample breasts and she wriggled out of her pants, laying before him in just soft pale yellow panties and the matching bra, her long copper colored hair framing her head and shoulders and her wide yellow eyes on him, her full lips swollen from his kisses.

"I…God you're beautiful." He breathed. She pulled then at the hem of his shirt and he let her lift it, let her pull it from him along with the other and was surprised when anxiety about her eyes moving over his bared skin, all the scars, evidence of his horrid past, the shame he carried.

God he was gorgeous, all muscle and caramel colored skin, the scars spoke of how strong he was, how much he had faced in his life, why he understood her so well and she traced them with her fingers, feeling soft thrills move through her body.

That was new, the heat coursing through her, the way she shuddered when his hands moved over her bare skin, when he leaned down and finally she felt his lips on her flesh she almost couldn't breathe.

He didn't know what he was doing but his dragon did, and his instincts served him, he knew when she was enjoying what he was doing, and found himself entranced in the game of drawing out the soft noises she made, and god that purr, that little fox growl, he could die tomarrow happy just having heard those things and knowing he was the only one to bring them out of her.

His desire to protect had become a need with her, so had his desire to be with her, he didn't want to have her by his side anymore, he needed her there. The implications of that were staggering, so was the fact that as she pushed the last of his clothes from him he felt no fear, no shame, only a burning need to make her his.

Was this just Dragon magic? He was barely keeping that part of himself in check right now, struggling moment to moment with it, "Mine" sounded in his head and it was not from any soul but his own as he discarded her bra and groaned at the sight beneath him.

Her skin was smooth and soft under his hands and he loved the taste of it, he moved from her breasts to her mouth then slowly drifted down her body, trailing long slow kisses, letting his fingers trace each line of her body, drowning in the feel of her delicate fingers all over him. Where his hatred of being touched had gone he didn't know but right then he wanted those soft dainty hands everywhere, needed to feel them, it was like everywhere they touched, every part she kissed, even nipped or slid her tongue over was…better, the taint seemed to fade that he'd felt his entire life clung to him.

Her hands, God her hands, fuck! How did she know touching him there would…. He closed his eyes, arching into her hand, her fingers had slid down his body and were pressing lightly into a spot between his legs. Not right at his hardness, but just off a little, where there was a nerve he didn't even know he had, and she was scraping a nail over a spot. When he tensed her hand went to his erection and when her fingers closed around it he couldn't think anymore.

There were things she knew, though Shade had been the only man save the Master of Nightmare to touch her since she was young he'd seen to a horrific education, she'd been sent for conditioning more than once to Darkbay. A mans first time he had little control, she'd bet his dragon might help with that but even so, his hyper sensitive responses to her told her there was too much tension in him for him to really take time and enjoy anything.

She knew how to help that, now she just had to get him to accept it. He was greedily exploring her body and she was enjoying it. As brusque and nasty and cold as Cobra could be he was still a man, he just hadn't been able to enjoy all of that yet, held back by his past. The idea she could open that part of him, teach him, help him, after all he had done for her, all he did every day for her? It was something she wanted almost as badly as she just wanted his body right now.

She maneuvered, let her soul join in her desire, what she wanted him to let her do and that worked perfectly because he let her push him to his back, closing his eyes, drowning in her soul and the images of what she wanted to do with him and she smiled watching him.

 _Big, strong, powerful Dragon, let this Fox show you what pleasures a woman can bring you_. She thought and met his burning gaze, her golden eyes peering through thick coppery lashes.

She slid between his legs and he watched every movement with a heated intensity she enjoyed, keeping their gazes locked she bent down and took him in her mouth and he broke contact, throwing his head back with a hiss. "F…fuck Nola.." He managed _. Ok,_ she thought, _nobody has ever done this for him either, Oh my handsome Dragon…what I'm going to do to you_ …

She knew once she started he wouldn't hold out long, she was too good at this, had saved herself many a nasty tumble with Shade by giving him this sort of pleasure instead of the torture he'd been after. She'd hated it, hated him, but with Erik, it was completely different, Shade didn't even enter her thoughts at all, instead she thrilled over what she was able to do, how Erik moaned and cursed and called her name, how the things she knew could bring so much to the man she cared so much for.

Anything, anything for him. Nothing else mattered, she took his to his end, delighting in his reaction as his orgasm overwhelmed him, made his whole body shudder.

She drank him down, crawling up his body, trailing kisses, nipping at his hips, dragging her tongue over his hard abs. He tasted even better now, salted caramel Gods save her, she briefly wondered if he was why she loved that confection so much, because it reminded her of him.

A chuckle broke from him as he regained his breath "Caramel makes you think of me huh?" He grinned at her as she straddled him and leaned down to kiss him.

"Yes, and I wonder if I love it because of that, or love the way you taste because it reminds me of caramel. It's a puzzle I'll need to work out, I'll need your body to figure it out you know. Perhaps I shall find some caramel along our journeys and do a comparison." She said between kisses.

His hands were enjoying having access to her skin again, and her breasts pressing against his bare chest were also adding to his distraction, but after what she'd just done, he didn't care what she asked him to do, he was hers.

 _Some powerful dragon claiming a woman, she fucking owns me and I couldn't be happier about it_. He almost laughed at himself. What she'd done to him though, Gods he didn't know his body could feel any of the things it just had.

She was moving on him then and his ability to think flew right out the window as his body surged back to life. His hands slid down her back and felt…scars, deep and terrible scars low on her back and he traced his fingers over them in wonder. The bastard had limited where he beat her he realized. Concentrated his beatings in a small area that could be easily hidden. There were burns, all too familiar whip marks, crossing over each other, layers of them.

So the tortures she had endured did include beatings, bad ones, suddenly Cobra was wishing he could kill the bastard all over again, instead of lacing him with a slow acting poison that would take a few days to kill him, just pump something horrific into him that would have him writhing in agony for hours, days, so he could taste a tiny bit of the pain he had made Nola endure.

" _Wait till she hears, I can't believe this! Best news ever_!" He heard Lucy coming before the knock made Nolas delicious movements over him stop and growled. "It's Lucy, she has news, good news of some sort, she's about to burst with it." He sighed. Nola slid swiftly from the bed, snatching a little yellow robe from the table by her bag and wrapping herself in it while Cobra came up behind her and yanked sleep pants from his own bag, pulling them on and dropping heavily into the chair by the table as Nola went to the door.

Nola opened the door and Lucy, too wrapped up in her news, barged into the room giving him a distracted grin before grabbing Nolas hands. "Nola! I just talked to Levy, she's pregnant! She just found out for sure today, was heading to the guild with Bix to tell everyone can you believe it!?"

Cobra smiled in spite of himself, watching the two women bounce and hug each other "How far along? Did they tell her?!" Nola asked, Lucy nodded "about 3 months isn't it amazing!? Levy and Bix are gonna be parents and we are going to have a baby to play with!" Cana suddenly appeared too and her eyes moved over Cobra with a quirked brow and he grimaced, snatching a shirt from his bag and pulling it over himself while the women were semi-losing their minds.

He was happy for Bickslow and Levy, they were a great couple, good friends and would be amazing parents he had no doubt about that. Rising he went and opened the sliding glass door to step out onto the small balcony, needing to get away from the over excited women before they got it into their heads to try and pull him into some twisted group hug and he was forced to toss Lucy and Cana out the window and deal with their pissed off mates later.

It opened up another concern for him. If Nola really was the right woman for him, and he sure believed she was now, and they mated, he wasn't sure about being able to give her children. Brain had talked about getting his little band of slaves all "fixed" had done so with Sorano since he kept raping her almost as often as he did Cobra and Midnight.

It was possible he'd had Cobra done when he had the lacrima implanted. It was something Cobra had never been able to get an answer to. He'd outright asked Brain when the man had been too weak, beaten, to go after him for his insolence and all Brain would say was "I handled that you worthless shit, you could never fuck a woman right anyway, I've ruined that for you and you know it, you're my property and you always will be."

He shook his head to try and get the memory out of his head. Looking out over the sleepy town and drawing in a deep breath of the chilled night air. Lucy and Cana were demanding Nola put on some clothes and join them at the tavern to celebrate and Nola was trying to back out but he knew from Lucy and Canas thoughts she wasn't going to win.

Heaving a sigh he turned and went back into the room. "Get your asses out of here so we can both fucking get dressed, I'm sure Laxus and Gajeel will be drinking heavily to ease their headaches after all this fucking shrieking you're doing so I'll go down too." He said. Nola beamed at him and he had to struggle to maintain his dark scowl, fucking woman, she could lift him right out of his comfortable mean as shit attitude with just a smile.

Lucy and Cana left and Nola closed the door after them flying across the room and jumping into his arms, knocking him back onto the bed laughing.

He could feel it all, her delight for their friends, her own powerful love for children, the excitement at being able to help with the baby. All of it. Then he smiled more, feeling mixed in with it all, her disappointment at being interrupted and her desire to just ignore it all, pull his clothes back off and pick up where they had left off.

"We have time Nola, don't think I'm forgetting, fuck, I can barely think about anything else, but this is a big deal. Lets get down there before Laxus and Gajeel get sent to get us, I couldn't handle seeing either of them squealing and hoping around like that…" Nola giggled, kissing him and the moment her lips were on his, his arms were closing hard around her, and he was invading her mouth with his tongue, just a little more of her, he needed it before facing their overly happy friends.


	34. Chapter 34 What the mists hide

A/N...Ok...a big chapter, I know I know, I can't help it, they just creep up and pounce on me...I blame my reviewers for keeping me going. J.D, CoS, Moonbeam, Rya, Kura,Roses etc... you all know who you are, chapters like this happen when I am given good reasons to focus on this story and not squirrel off into other projects...Enjoy all of you who feed my obsession...I love ya...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Levy let her head fall back as her body shuddered, her hands sliding down from thick blue locks to firm sweaty shoulders.

"God Kitten." Bix chuckled breathlessly, letting her slide down his body until her feet touched the ground. He steadied himself by getting a hand on the wall behind her. "Mmmm, that was good." Levy hummed and he smiled down at her as she adjusted her clothes before grinning wickedly at him and setting his right.

She had all but attacked him, she couldn't help it, she was down in the Guild library pulling some books to help her with the translation job she was taking and he'd come down to help.

As soon as he'd come down the isle she was on she'd been just about drowning in lust looking at him, in his snug jeans and sleeveless green shirt. She'd dropped the books she was holding and slammed him against the bookcase, pulling his jeans open hungrily while he'd stared at her wide eyed. He'd responded quickly though, and she'd gotten exactly what she'd wanted, a quick fuck against the books. She'd needed it so bad too.

She'd gotten so sensitive, her body just hungry for sex all the time anymore, one touch, one look, a glimpse of some part of him, it could be almost anything anymore, every inch of him turned her on. She had no idea what had gotten into her but she wasn't complaining and fortunately neither was Bix.

"Alzack was telling me Bisca was like this when she was pregnant, jumping his bones constantly. I am delighted you seem to be that sort of woman too." He smiled, trailing kisses down her neck. Levy grinned "So I'm suddenly horny all the time because I'm pregnant?"

Bix shrugged "Probably, not sure if you want to ask the doctor about it, I have no complaints Kitten, you wanting me? Not a problem." He helped her gather up her books, wouldn't let her carry more than three of them, and then followed her from the library to set everything out on the table by Evergreen who was idly toying with Elfmans hair.

"We should take a job Bixy, maybe next week? I need to keep my account up and its going to be hard with Laxus and Freed being away for so long." She said.

"I'd be happy to go along, I bet Mira would too so we could even take an S-class." Elfman said. He and Ever had taken jobs together before, with the long stretch that Laxus and Freed were going to be gone for, Elfman was actually looking forward to getting more time with his girlfriend.

Ever smiled at him and Bix nodded "Sounds good to me, maybe talk to Mira about it, let me know. Levy and I are fine, but with Levy on doctors orders to stay home and keep her stress low only thing she can take are these translation jobs."

He hadn't been unhappy with the doctors orders himself, he didn't want Levy out on any jobs where she could potentially get hurt anyway. He liked Jet and Droy fine but they were just stupid around Levy. He'd had to put his foot down with the both of them after the wedding too, Jet in particular had crossed a couple lines over the last year and Bickslow had warned him, but let it drop.

Now though, Levy was his wife and she was pregnant with their first child and Jet and Droy needed to get over it all and grow the fuck up or he was going to have to get tough about it.

He'd already stomped on them coming to the house every damned day, he'd done that months ago. Now though he'd had to make it clear that Levy was not leaving with them on any jobs for a long while.

"But it's still so early in the pregnancy…" Droy had said, Bix had smiled, not nicely. "Ok, bottom line guys, Levy is my wife now, until after the baby is born she isn't setting a toe outside of Magnolia, doctors orders and mine. If you want to come over once a week, fine, otherwise you'll see her at the guild, if you want to help her, when she has translation jobs that need to be taken somewhere out of town, do that for her, otherwise, find some other people to go on jobs with. Team Shadow Gear is on hiatus until further notice. Push me, and I'll just put an end to it completely. " He'd said.

Both Jet and Droy had looked horrified but had agreed. They came over on Saturdays to watch a movie or just sit in the study and chat with Levy and Bickslow didn't intrude on that, Levy had been friends with the men a long time and Bix didn't want to get between them, he just wasn't the jealous type, so it didn't bother him, but when it came to keeping Levy and their unborn baby safe, that was something else all together.

Suppressing a sigh he saw the pair descending on them now. "Levy! How are you today?" Jet called, hurrying to sit on the opposite side of the script mage from where Bickslow was sitting.

"Hi guys, I'm good, I could go for a snack though…" She nibbled her lip thinking a moment. "I really want some celery with peanut butter…" She said, Droy grinned, it was one of his own favorite snacks "I'll go get some Levy." He volunteered, hurrying over to the bar.

Makarov watched over the Guild Hall quietly from the second floor. Soon Fairy Tail would be welcoming a tiny new member to its family. He was thrilled for Bickslow and Levy. Never had protecting his children mattered more to him.

Laxus and his team had reached Shirotsume and were getting their plans together to begin their searching. Makarov had called in some favors, and Duranbolt had collected Terrence to hold him at the prison near Crocus. The Rune Knights had a lot of questions for the man too and Bickslow had left Terrence with no memory at all of even running into Cobra and Nola before Duranbolt had taken the man.

He looked down at the Guilds Seith Mage. He had protected the man carefully as he had grown, his father Arman had become one of the most powerful allies Fairy Tail had. Bickslows upbringing had made him a stable Seith Mage, something Makarov knew wasn't too common with that magic.

He had his moments, the man was playful and a little maniacal at times, but Levy had tempered that, given him an anchor that had caused him to really grow a lot in the last year.

Bickslow would have been an S-Class wizard years ago if not for the additional scrutiny from the council that designation would bring on him. He'd taken being told he could never try for that pretty well, accepting the fact that Makarov and Laxus both knew and being happy with it.

Not being able to compete in the Grand Magic Games had been a tough one for him, but he'd accepted that as well with only some complaints about it.

Exploration of his magical abilities had been cautious. Makarov tried not to use him for things like they had done with Terrence, but the fact was, nobody could force a person to remember things, and then see those memories and even wipe them clean, nobody but a Seith Mage.

Bickslow could inflict pain nobody, not the hardest most powerful people on Earthland, could withstand, and the pain left no physical damage in its wake with Bickslows careful control over it, only mental damage, mental trauma he could use, or wipe away and leave the person with no memory of it or of anything they had been forced to reveal either.

The man could use a variety of powerful ranged attacks through his "babies" and could move those souls into almost anything and control it. Over the years his figure eyes had become something he'd worked hard to master, and Makarov figured Bickslow was becoming one of the most powerful Seiths Earthland had ever seen by this point.

It had a lot to do with his carefully protected life, Armans ability to keep his son safe along with the fact that Bickslow was just a very good person, kind, generous, and light hearted by nature. With Levy in his life, he'd gotten stronger by the day, her strength seemed to double Bickslows, keeping his heart where it needed to be.

He guided the young man with care, and utilized his darker abilities only when necessary, as it had been with Terrence, getting that information clear and quickly had given Fairy Tail the ability to act swiftly to prevent Nightmare from putting things together that could result in a war between Fairy Tail and Nightmare.

Makarov wanted to prevent that if he could, because crushing Nightmare completely, as big as it had been, was impossible, and with dark guilds, if they were not eradicated once made an enemy, then they bore their grudges forever and would torment his children until Nightmare was no more.

So he had put Bickslows dark abilities to use, inflicting pain on a mans soul, tearing memories from it and wiping others away forever. Even the most powerful Telepaths could not wipe a memory completely, but Bickslow could because he purged it from the very soul, the essence of the person, and the mind could not retrieve what the soul had lost, nor could it hold on to anything taken from the soul.

Pain inflicted on the soul could not be endured either, there was no way to brace against it, no way to train to protect it, only a Seith could do such things. It was why the Council had exterminated every Seith it found, there simply wasn't a more non-defensible form of attack than what a Seith could lay down.

It was strange that a magic so suited for unimaginable destruction, was, at it's core, a powerful healing magic. Makarov had been working with Bickslow for a while now mastering that, it was difficult, because there were only books to turn to and many of those were illegal, the rest out of print that spoke about the mans magic.

Still, once he knew about something his magic could do, Bickslow had become talented at experimenting until he figured it out, and Makarov and Laxus had both been able to handle helping him while he tried things, on their souls. He'd been reluctant, and still wouldn't attempt any of the recovery magic he was working on, but he had twice now, kept a soul in someone and invigorated it enough the person had not died, when without Bickslows intervention, they would have.

Once when Laxus had taken in the particles at tartaros, once when Evergreen had been poisoned on a job. Bickslow had said nothing at the time, simply done it, but he'd told Makarov later what he had done. So far Makarov hadn't had to push the issue, hadn't told anyone in the guild about this facet of the Seiths abilities, so only he and Laxus knew, possibly Levy suspected too, she knew Bickslows magic so well now, had some of it within her, could even, if she focused, take Bickslow and see through his eyes, something she had done twice now, and she could use Bickslow and control two of his babies, Papa and Pipi, the two that liked her best.

He'd been so proud to learn Bickslow had trusted himself, and loved Levy enough, to do what he had done with her. It had opened up strength in both of them the likes of which even Makarov hadn't expected and he'd been the one to suggest it to Bickslow, talked with his father at length about it to make sure everything happened correctly at the Cathedral to make it possible.

Immaculate light sealing wasn't often done in weddings anymore, but the Bishop had been delighted by the request, and had performed it himself for Levy and Bickslow.

He smiled faintly, watching Levy trying to get her husband to eat one of the peanut butter filled celery sticks Droy had brought for her, Bickslow was dodging her attempts, insisting she needed it more and finally saying he thought it sounded too gross to eat.

At that point Levy climbed right into the mans lap and persisted until he finally accepted a bite. Admitting it wasn't completely gross, but muttering about hating celery in the first place.

Makarov smiled, he was watchful, had his ears open everywhere he could, and the rune knights had sent extra troops to Magnolia, and begun stepping up the patrols to normal guard for the city did slowly so it wasn't too obvious the city was being protected more than usual, watched more.

He hoped it would all be enough, and that by the time his grandson and his team returned, the danger would be gone. That and his damn Grandson needed to give him a great grandbaby, it sort of irked him that Bickslow and Levy were having the first baby of the couples that had come together last year.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laxus narrowed his eyes on the map Freed was holding up, looking around at the peaks he could see that weren't shrouded in clouds.

It was nearly May and it had to be in the 50s at mid day. Glancing back he saw Lucy in her fur linked cloak and boots that Gajeel had apparently bought for her before their trip to Overlook a while back. The woman actually did have suitable clothes for the weather, but Laxus could still tease her about them since Gajeel had been the one who had bought them for her.

Cana was standing near the blonde, looking beautiful as always, her dark hair pulled up into the fur lined hat she had on, a warm purple scarf around her neck and a heavy fur lined cloak in dark purple wrapped around her. Laxus had given her Bickslows favorite stores number and she'd gotten in the winter gear he'd asked her to buy when he'd first thought about doing this just in time. Elluris specialized usually in mens clothes, but they tailored their cloaks to anyone, and Bickslow wore nothing but Elluris with his work clothes because the cloaks and over skirts and such they made held up like none other.

Even Laxus owned a couple now, the first a gift from Bickslow a few years ago he had with him on this trip, when the temps really dropped he knew wearing it over his own coat would keep him warm and comfortable no matter how bad the weather got.

Freed was wearing one, also a gift from Bickslow, the Seith had given one to each member of the team that year because they had all been miserable on a job up in the mountains except for Bix, who had been comfortable, warm and dry wrapped up in his cloak, which he'd ended up giving to Evergreen on that trip because the poor woman just couldn't get warm.

So the following Christmas each member of the Raijinshuu had gotten an Elluris Cloak from Bickslow.

The damn things were expensive, but worth every penny once you had them on in bad weather, or went through a fight in one and everyone else was left in tattered clothes but you were standing there looking just fine. Laxus' favorite black coat was an Elluris, the first nice thing he'd bought for himself after he had finished his first S-class mission.

He'd had it for years and it still, in spite of all it had been through, looked brand new.

Laxus glanced around again, almost snickering when he realized everyone except Nola and Cobra was wearing Elluris outer wear, even fucking Gajeel. It made sense though, Gajeel said Bickslow had shown him a store in Crocus and that was where he had bought the cloaks he and Lucy were wearing now. Narrowing his eyes he saw the distinct "E" on the clasps.

Well, it was a good thing, it meant they would be dressed to handle the weather. Nola and Erik weren't poorly dressed, maybe not in an expensive brand name, but Nola was in lined pants a thick sweater, scarf and coat and Cobra was never underdressed.

"This trail looks like the best option, we just need to find the trail head." Laxus was saying, pointing at the map. Nola came over then, peering between the two men at the map.

"I can find it, head in that direction, I'll go ahead and find the trail head." She said. Laxus and freed blinked at her and Laxus was about to ask how a little woman was going to find something faster than three Dragon Slayers when she flashed down and suddenly he was facing her golden eyed fox form.

Waving her luxuriant tail she bounded off ahead of them and was out of sight in seconds. Laxus smirked "Ok, so we head after the fucking fox."

Nola found the trail opening in some heavier trees within an hour and led them to it, remaining in her fox form so she could continue to scout ahead of them. Cobra was able to keep track of her and even relay things she found without her having to return and tell them.

They had been hiking steadily up into the mountains for three days now and Laxus was glad to have found the first of the trails he wanted to try as they searched for clues about the Palace.

As the day wore closer to evening Cobra whistled and Nola rejoined them a few minutes later curiously. "We need a good campsite." Laxus told her as soon as she appeared, smiling when the fox nodded and darted off ahead again.

They reached her about 20 minutes later and she led them a short distance from the trail to a spot near a mountain stream. The thick trees and shrubs made the spot perfect and Lucy summoned Virgo to bring out all of their supplies and tents so they could set up for the night.

Cobra noticed Nola darting off again but figured she was going to scout the area until he got back images of what she was actually doing and smiled to himself as he set up their tent.

"What are you all happy about bleach breath?" Gajeel asked from where he was setting up the tent he shared with Lucy.

"Heh, you're gonna be fucking smiling when Nola gets back too Metal head." He said.

Gajeel looked around, sniffing at the air "Where'd she go?" He asked, suddenly realizing her scent was nowhere to be found. Cobra smirked, he'd hunted the little Fox many times, when she decided to disappear, it took more than just basic sniffs to find her trail.

"You'll see." He replied, clearing some space in the center of their campsite to start setting up for a fire.

His little fox had proven herself more than useful so far. Able to scout faster and better than any of them could with Gajeel being the only other person in the group who could move quickly and silently through the mountain forest and for him only when shadows were deep enough to support his magic.

Then there were her Fire abilities, the woman was like Natsu in her body heat, she was a living space heater and no matter how green or wet, she could get firewood burning or could provide fire to cook with via her hands holding a blazing ball of it when they didn't want to actually build a fire.

Cobra hadn't let her bother to use her own bedroll, pulling her into his with him, she kept him toasty warm even when it was terribly cold at night, dropping well below freezing.

They had the tents set up, and Lily was helping get the wood arranged for the fire when Nola returned, arms full.

Gajeel and Laxus both dropped what they were doing when they saw what she was carrying "Oh Foxy, you never looked prettier." Laxus grinned. 6, as Gajeel grinned he pulled six fat rabbits from Nolas arms.

"The area is full of them and I don't have trouble running them down, they aren't used to a predator my size, the foxes and such around here are a lot smaller than me." She giggled.

"Oh come to papa, I have some potatoes in my pack too…" Pantherlily was beaming, drooling a little anticipating the stew he could make. Nola stepped up to the area prepared for the fire and set it alive, roaring flames quickly lighting up their campsite.

That done she stepped back letting the enthusiastic Gajeel and his Exceed get started making dinner. "Might roast two of them then use the other four for stew." Gajeel was saying. Lily smiled "They're plenty fat enough, bet they melt in your mouth once they're cooked…"

Lucy chuckled, sitting down in one of the folding chairs to enjoy the warmth from the fire and watch her mate and the Exceed gleefully start butchering the rabbits.

"I think you made their night." She said to Nola, who was situating herself between Cobra legs, leaning back against him as he leaned back against a heavy log.

Cobra pulled her right up against him, as hungry for her warmth as he was the contact right then. The sun was below the horizon now and the mountain temperatures were already plummeting making him ache and his easy to chill skin feel icy. Once he had Nola wrapped in his arms though he felt warmth soak through him, especially once he'd wrapped a blanket around them.

Cana curled up with Laxus not far from where Cobra and Nola sat and Wendy shared a blanket with Lucy since Gajeel was busy helping Lily with dinner.

When the stew was ready steaming bowls were handed around and lily was beaming "Best tasting rabbit ever, these mountain rabbits are delicious." He declared. Nobody disagreed, and there was enough even the dragon slayers were full.

Retiring to their tents for the night once dinner was cleared and the fire refreshed Freed walked around and set runes around the camp and over the tents, his time in Darkbay had gotten him to where it was easy and quick for him, then he retired too, sharing a tent with Wendy and the exceeds.

Cobra smiled as Nola snuggled down into the bed roll with him and he curled around her contentedly, enjoying every movement she made to get comfortable in his arms. She tucked herself into a space between his neck and collar bone and he buried his nose in her hair. Loving how the scent of jasmine enveloped him. They hadn't had 5 minutes alone since their night at the first train stop. A lack of rooms in the other inns they stayed in followed by getting onto the trails as soon as they reached Shirotsume had meant they hadn't had time to pick up where they had left off that night.

Twice more though Nola had slid between his legs and taken him to that mind blowing peak of pleasure she'd introduced him to. He wanted to try, wanted to learn her body as well as she was clearly learning his but time and privacy didn't give him the chance. Whenever they had that brief bit of time alone she had taken full advantage, but he'd not had the opportunity to return any of what he'd been given and it frustrated him.

He'd been a selfish ass most of his life, never given two shits about a living soul other than Cubellios, but this fucking mattered because Nola had become the most important damn thing in his life. He wanted her, wanted her to be his, to make her his mate, they'd even talked about it now, quietly at night, and she'd told him she wanted him too.

"There could never be anyone but you for me Erik, I want what you do, as much as you do." She'd told him. But this mission, the pace they had to keep to cover as much ground as they could in the time they had, all they could do now was wait. Cuddle in each others arms, kiss, touch, but even he couldn't be quiet enough that three other dragon slayers and two exceeds wouldn't know exactly what they were doing.

Hell, he'd heard Laxus fucking the hell out of Cana against a tree the night before but he didn't want to embarrass Nola just because he wanted her like all hell. So he bit it back and let himself relax into her arms. "Erik…"She whispered against his neck, suddenly her lips touching his skin.

He felt his body flare to life, and when she pressed closer, her hands suddenly removed her shirt and he gasped, she wore nothing underneath it, her bare breasts pushed against his chest and he closed his eye, trying to steady his breathing.

"You know Freed silenced the tents right? He does it every night, sounds can come in but none escape so we can talk, or do anything and the camp remains silent." She told him and he stilled, looking down at her and she smiled up at him.

"So," she said, sliding her hand under his shirt and up his body "If we want to talk, yell scream, anything in our tent at night, we have privacy. I happen to know Freed, Wendy and the exceeds are currently playing games, do you hear them?" She asked, he shook his head, even straining all he could hear was the stream, a few close by animals moving through the foliage and the wind in the trees.

Smirking he leaned in then and kissed her and she hummed into his mouth, pulling his shirt away then before her hands closed on his pants. He held his breath as she slid them from him and they lay naked in each others arms for the first time.

He was almost afraid, but he loved her, oh God….he did…he fucking did…the thought hit as he was trying to calm himself down and now it made his heart race. He more than cared about this woman he fucking loved her, couldn't live without her and he knew it and now her hands were moving over his body, her lips were nibbling at his.

He needed her. "God Nola…I want you." He breathed, one of her hands had closed around him and he was struggling to think, the dragon within him was raging, shattering his reservations, pushing him to kiss her harder, slide his hand between her legs and he felt her stiffen, gasp in surprise.

He'd not touched her like this before, she'd always been the aggressor but now he was moving his hands over her, his body moving over hers and she expected fear, expected to recoil, but instead she wrapped her legs around him, kissed him with everything in her, slid her body against his and sighed and moaned under his hands.

His mouth moved over her shoulders and she felt sharp fangs skim over her skin and she growled at him when he lingered at her neck, knowing that drive him crazy. His answering rumble though surprised her, sent a delicious thrill through her right to her core and she ground herself against him, feeling his hard length and sliding herself up and down it drawing another growl and a deep shudder out of him.

"Fuck…Nola…please…" He breathed and she reached down, grasping him and linging him up to her entrance then tightening her legs to get him started into her.

She closed her eyes, of god…he didn't hurt, he felt so so good, no twisted piercings that he screwed things onto, just smooth velvety flesh hard and thick pressing into her.

Cobra pressed himself into her, God it felt like nothing he'd even imagined. Her mouth was amazing, this…this was so much more, their bodies joining, it felt so right, so perfect. The first time he rolled his hips he almost lost himself, his dragon saved him, instinct kicked in and he was holding her, his hands on her hips, his mouth moving over her neck, drowning in the feel of her body so tight and hot around him, her hands moving up his sides, over his back.

She started meeting his thrusts, tilted her head back, making soft sounds that spurred him on.

"Nola…be mine…say you are…let…me…ngh God!" Her fingers tipped and her nails scraped over his skin and he squeezed his eyes shut, increasing the speed and force of his movements, hearing her asking for it and suddenly opening himself up, realizing he'd closed everything out, so focused on their bodies, on the physical sensations that were overwhelming him.

"Yes…Erik…ah! Yours…I'm yours!" She gasped out. There was no pain, this was incredible, all pleasure, he felt go good! He was bigger than Shade but it felt perfect, no pain, all intense mind blowing pleasure and she was lost in it. How could he have believed he wouldn't please her? God nothing in her life had ever felt so good as this man inside her!

"Forever…Nola.." He grunted and heard her soul respond powerfully as he plunged into her, harder and faster, sweat covering him, his body straining into hers as hers rose to meet him.

Yes! Gods yes, she never wanted anyone but him, how could he even wonder? She loved him, over and over through her she sang it, she loved him, wanted him, he felt incredible, pleased her, made her happy in every way and she wanted to make him happy, wanted to please him, be with him forever.

His dragon went wild, his fangs became painfully long until finally, as he felt himself losing control, felt her body tighten like a vice around him and heard her gasping out his name he was driven to her neck, parted his lips and sank his fangs into her skin, felt her blood rush like white fire over his tongue as his body finally released and he came deep inside her spasming body.

What was that, oh God, she'd never felt anything like it, her whole body was consumed in pleasure, massive mind blowing waves of it, his teeth were in her and as she felt him licking her blood, felt him teetering on the edge her own sharp teeth sank into his shoulder and pushed him over.

His magic flowed into her and hers into him, he felt it, burning into him from where her little fangs were in his shoulder. Was it supposed to be like this? God was his poison going to hurt her? He'd put nothing, or he thought he hadn't, nothing but magic into his bite. He kissed her again, slowly, and she hummed in approval, smiling against his kiss.

"I…I marked you, Nola…" He said softly and she smiled again, kissing his neck, nibbling at his skin, her teeth scraping and giving him a stinging sensation that sent heat rushing through him, he felt his cock twitch inside her, he hadn't even pulled out of her and he was hardening again, needing her again.

"I know you did Erik, I'm yours…your mate…I understand, and I hope you understand why I am going to insist you shut up and give me more…I need you." She purred that sweet little fox purr of hers that made him body react every single fucking time she did it.

She loved him, God he'd heard it, felt it, and now, now she was truly his, he was hers, he'd make damn sure Freed silenced their tent every damn night, he knew, felt how badly he needed to have her, he would need her desperately for days, weeks really.

He didn't give a shit if it bothered anyone in the team, they'd do their parts, she would scout, hunt, build fires and then he got her back and he'd fuck her senseless until their bond was set and if any of the others had an issue with it they could fuck the hell off.

"Oh God woman…I'm so far from done…" He chuckled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

There was absolutely no way to hide a night of sex from three Dragon slayers. Wendy said nothing, just smiled knowingly, but Cobra narrowed his eye as Nola darted off, safe in her fox form, smiling before she flashed into it and telling him she'd found a sandy spot by the stream perfect for a good roll and then she was gone.

Her shape shift taking the change in her scent, the fact that she was saturated with his scent now and away she went to scout ahead. Cobra couldn't hide though and while he struggled less with scent issues because he could literally push toxins to the surface of his skin that could pretty decently kill smells, he still smelled like Nola, that wonderful Jasmine was all over him and he honestly didn't care to dampen it, he liked it.

So he broke down the tent, packed everything up so Lucys maid spirit could stow it for them for the day he heard Gajeel snickering inwardly.

The Iron Slayer knew, knew the moment Nola had run past him, he'd snapped his head around and smirked as Cobra had come out of the tent. Laxus knew a few moments later, freezing and standing up straight from what he was doing to look over in Cobras direction then smirking and going back to getting he and Canas things to Lucys Maid.

When Gajeel finished and leaned to kiss Lucy before going to help Wendy and Freed, he said simply "They did it." And Lucy looked at him with wide happy eyes and a wicked smile and he rolled his eye because he had no choice but to walk over to her to get the tent and things put away.

"Congratulations Cobra." She smiled and took the bags. He grunted and turned his back on her.

"Ooo yes! Finally! My Foxy bitch got her Dragon!" Cana cried and Cobra gave her an icy look, "I'll go get water for breakfast." He called, shouldering the container and heading for the stream, "maybe I wont fucking poison it…" he added quietly.

They went in for three days and reached snow and the trail split. Laxus frowned, not happy about it but he sent Nola up the trail that wasn't on the map. There were few trees at this point and the wind had an unpleasant bite to it now.

He didn't want to split up if he could avoid it, there was just too much that could go wrong, Lucy however stepped forward then and called out, of all things, a fox spirit. "Kitsune can scout ahead on this trail and see if it's got promise." Lucy told him and Laxus gave the Fox instructions before she sprinted off.

They put together a sort of half camp just off the trail under the cover of a space group of trees and waited for the scouts to return.

Nola slowed after the first few minutes, glancing around her she trotted to a halt and pulled on her magic, feeling it gather around her she shook and her pelt shook out in silver and white to better match the snowy terrain. Her usual copper coat wouldn't do at all here, the better she blended the more effective she was.

Glancing at her flanks and pulling her tail over so she could look it over she sniffed in satisfaction and shot back into a smooth run. She could maintain this pace all day, her fox magic had the least drain on her, unlike her fire magic that could have a considerable pull depending on what she was doing.

She had a variety of pelt colors she could use, from a pure white through a wheat gold into her coppery red to a coal black. The black pelt was the toughest for her because of her fire magic, the production of light was in contrast to the shadowy pelt of her black fox so she had only used it once when attempting to escape when she had been 12. Its use had made her sick, which had resulted in her capture.

Why she had the choice when she couldn't use it baffled her, but she had nobody to ask. Fox mages weren't common even in Joya, which was said to be where they had originated. So she really had nobody to learn from, her mother, a Fox mage, had taught her a little, but Nola had been taken young, her parents killed, so her knowledge of her own magic was limited.

Fox magic was hereditary, woven in the soul as well as the DNA, usually passed from mother to daughter, male Fox mages were incredibly rare. They usually possessed an element magic in addition to their shape shift and enhanced senses, hers was fire.

It was a happy coincidence for Erik, she smiled, the man was forever sensitive to cold for two reasons, one his scars, two, he was decidedly more serpent-like than the other Dragon Slayers were, his body a little sluggish when it came to regulating his temperature. So having a mate that could keep him warm on any level was going to work well for him. Nola meant to keep him warm too.

Discovering sex with him gave only pleasure had been shocking for her, in a deeply thrilling way, she hadn't wanted to untangle herself from him when she'd felt the dawn coming, she wanted more of his body, her hunger for it was a distraction she was having to consciously push away as she tried to keep herself keenly vigilant for anything that could indicate if this trail might angle in toward a peak.

If it turned out they had to climb Gajeel said he could create holds easily enough, take the lead up a cliff face if needed but the legends said the worshippers had a pretty good supply line to the Palace, the stories had passed down through people who had brought wagons to the trail head they had followed up to that split in the trail to meet the worshippers, none were ever allowed to go up, but the stories had all indicated that semi-hidden trail head.

So because the worshippers brought supplies up by hand cart, it made sense there should be a trail to the entrance of the palace.

Nola had been running for almost two hours when she slid to a stop, eyes widening on a rock face. It was a massive chunk of granite that jutted up among several jagged boulders. In itself it wasn't interesting but the scoring she saw was.

Padding off the trail she made her way carefully through the boulders and found a place where she could scrabble her way up the rock to where she had seen it. Sure enough, something massive had gouged into the rock up here. It wasn't easily seen from the trail, most would have probably thought it was just a feature, weather mark or something on it, but Nolas eyes were far keener than normal eyes were.

She pressed her padded nose to one of the gouges and snuffed carefully through it until her pelt stood on end when she caught and identified an undeniable scent.

Dragon.

It was old, certainly far from fresh, but there was no denying it. Elated she bounded back down to the trail and raced back toward her team.

Cobra felt Nola come back into his range. It had been odd, he'd never stopped sensing her, had felt her presence strongly even after he could no longer hear her soul.

He stood from where he'd been sitting against a tree, his sudden movement gaining Gajeel and Laxus' attention. "Nola found something." He said at the questioning looks he saw. He moved past the group so he could look up the trail and she came into view a few minutes later moving fast. Her endurance was impressive, he knew she'd been working on it, training hard with Laxus on her strength and speed, she'd been gone nearly four hours and was still running strong.

He blinked though when he saw her, her copper coat had been replaced by a silver/white that made her blend into the snowy terrain. He hadn't known she could do that and when she flashed back into her human form her tresses were the same shimmering silvery white which looked incredible against her tanned skin and framing those luminous yellow eyes.

"I found a spot ahead where a Dragon had landed, scoring in the rock from dragon talons, it must have been a massive dragon too from the size of the gouges in the granite." She told them.

"That's fantastic, if a dragon landed along the trail that could indicate it was guarding, or greeting worshippers, it wouldn't bother to land otherwise." Freed said in an excited tone.

"That settles which trail we'll follow then, Lucy can you recall your spirit? Lets pack up and get moving, I want to reach that rock before dark." Laxus said firmly.

As the group turned to put everything away Cobra raised a hand into the shimmering pale locks and gave her a curious look. Nola blushed slightly "I can change my coloring to suit the terrain. My usual color though is the red." He leaned in and she eagerly met his kiss. "I like it." He said against her lips and she smiled, pressing herself up against him, her warmth seeping through his clothes and he almost groans at the feeling.

Laxus saw the pair and started to say something but Gajeel grabbed his arm and shook his head "He just put the first mark into her, you and I had time and privacy they don't, leave em alone, gonna be hard enough dealing with a mating couple without giving him a reason to get pissed off. Fuckers already an asshole when he's in a good mood." The Iron Slayer said in a low tone. No doubt both the Poison Slayer and the Fox could hear them if they were listening, but Gajeel doubted either was.

Laxus nodded "Ok, yeah, I see your point." He glanced over to where Cana was helping Lucy hand things to Virgo, he'd holed up in his house with Cana for a little over 2 weeks before he'd felt ready to face the world with her, and even after that he'd made the Raijinshuu stay close to home for another 2 weeks.

He would have been nearly killing anything male that had come around after he'd bitten Cana the first time and until his scent had nicely become a permanent part of hers and that mark had gotten good and dark and vivid on her pale skin he'd been on edge, not to mention insatiable where sex was concerned, God, how the hell was Cobra even sane? He'd just been separated from Nola for 4 hours, Laxus couldn't begin to imagine how he would have handled something like that, he hadn't liked it when she'd been in a different fucking room in the house than him.

Realizing all of that he turned away from the couple, if Cobra and Nola needed to stand and kiss while they got ready to get moving, he wasn't going to say anything, and he would try hard to be conservative sending Nola off to scout.

The pair only had a few minutes anyway, then everyone was setting off up the side trail. Nobody said anything to them though, even Cana managed to hold her tongue though she did give them both a wicked grin when she walked by.

"We're getting left behind." Nola whispered. Cobra growled and she smiled. "Come on my Dragon, we'll make the rocks before nightfall and I have a plan that should make everybody very happy." She said with a grin, pulling from his arms. He rumbled a little when he lost contact with her body but accepted her grabbing his hand and pulling him with her, though his dark look didn't reach his eye.

Nola walked with them for a while then her thoughts turned and Cobra smirked, looking at her and sighing "Go ahead, I smell em too."

She reached up and kissed him hard and he staggered, then was grappling with his bodies reaction to her as she flashed down into the glimmering white fox and shot off.

Gajeel looked back at the other Slayer, rolling his eyes and slowing so Cobra caught up to him and Lucy.

"You're making it harder on yourself letting her leave your side you know. Until you've set that mark…" Technically, Gajeel was younger than Cobra, but only by a year, and Gajeel had the benefit of some education in Dragon instinct, tradition, the things that drove them he knew Cobra didn't. He doubted Cobra knew much of anything really.

"You're right, I don't know shit, I'm playing this by ear Metal face. But she wanted to go hunt and all I can think is how sexy that is and how I wish I could keep up with her well enough to hunt alongside her. I'm quick, and I can hunt, but I've got nothing on that damn fox form of hers." He admitted.

Gajeel felt his stomach rumble a bit and his mouth water thinking about what Nola might bring to them this time. Cobras little mate was an incredible hunter, no exaggeration there, they'd had fresh meat almost every night thanks to her.

"It's good for the group, but it's harder for you since you set that first bite. You know it's been a few days since then, you should be thinking about setting the next one soon, they should be done every few days until the mating mark is dark on her skin." Gajeel told him. Cobra was soaking up the information the other Slayers soul was suddenly sifting through.

"What is the mark, what are the symbols?" He asked, frustrated he didn't know but then, how could he? Nobody had taught him a damn thing about any of this. He'd tried to find information but books seemed to contradict each other and as far as the mating process, he'd learned nothing.

"It's ancient Draconic, the symbols are what type of magic you, the male, use and are setting into her and then the lettering is your name in Draconic." Gajeel told him and Cobra realized then, the other Slayer was probably his best source of knowledge about all of this.

What was more? Gajeel was willing to answer his questions and talk with him about it all and Lucy just walked with them quietly, holding her mates hand, she knew all of this, Gajeel and Levy had gone over it with her and she'd been doing her own reading and research since she'd become Gajeels mate.

He suddenly had a sliver more respect for the blonde, she was proud of being Gajeels mate, proud to be part of his Draconic culture now, saw it as a deep honor and had taken it all into her heart and embraced it completely. She took her position seriously too, which drove her to learn all she could about Dragon history, customs, traditions, instinct, everything she could get her hands on.

Cobra wasn't social, far from it, he preferred the opposite, but being able to talk about his Dragon magic with people who understood and could actually fill in gaping holes in his knowledge and understanding he dove into hungrily.

Gajeel answered all of his questions and as he did, created new ones he also answered and Cobra started to unwillingly develop respect for the Iron Slayer. While he'd always admired Gajeels strength, now he saw the man was similar to him in a lot of ways.

Gajeel wasn't a social man either, respected boundaries because of that, and had the advantage over Cobra of having a good grip on his temper. Under the best circumstances Cobra rarely held his mouth in check, his tongue was toxic on every level he figured and he didn't give a shit if anyone had a problem with that. However, Gajeel told him he'd be worse, had a real reason pushing him to resent un attached males. He and Laxus were mated, Cobras dragon knew it and it didn't perceive them as threats to his claim, the only one with them Cobra might turn on was honestly Freed, and Freed had been made aware of that by Gajeel right after Cobra and Nola had begun their mating process, so Freed was carefully keeping his distance and kept either Gajeel or Laxus between him and Cobra.

It was something that had been going on for days but Cobra, too distracted by the overwhelming drives pushing him, hadn't noticed. His ability to let Nola out of his sight was something that puzzled Gajeel, he knew he sure couldn't have let Lucy leave his side while they were going through it, not a chance, he'd have killed someone.

"Trust, probably what we've both been through…I felt like she was part of me before this, it's stronger by far than before but I felt it, she sings you know, has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life, and her soul does too, it…comforted me, resonated in me, before we started this, hell, before I even knew I loved her I knew I needed to be with her. I knew it the first time I heard her sing back in that fucking club in Hargeon." He said.

Gajeel looked at him, walking along silently for a few minutes considering it. Cobra had the ability to read souls so that might be it, his link had started before the dragon magic had gone to work and so he had established trust in it and in Nola always returning to him.

He trained a lot with Nola, Gajeel had even been tempted once to join in the game they played, hunting a hunter on Nolas level was appealing on a very deep level.

"She'd leave your Iron ass in the dust, fuck, I can barely catch her, I've only done it 3 times and once she fucking LET me catch her because she thought it was funny and I can hear better than you because of the soul magic. You'd never catch her." He said, no small amount of pride in his voice.

Gajeel smiled "I don't know, I may be a better hunter than you bleach breath, I bet I could."

"I know I can." Laxus said from ahead of them. "Bullshit, just because you work out together doesn't mean shit lightning rod. You couldn't catch her either." Cobra snapped.

"I'd bet neither one of you could catch her in a one on one cat and mouse, she's too fucking good at it." Cobra said firmly.

Gajeel grinned at him "I'll take that bet, soon as we get home, South Gate Park. If I can't catch her in an hour I'll admit defeat."

"You? Oh God I am so cheering for Nola." Lucy snickered, not managing to avoid getting tugged against Gajeel and him swiftly pinching her ass. She growled, gaining a sharp look from him that gave her the ability to trip him and while he staggered he lost his grip on her hand and she shoved him to make sure he fell before laughing and racing past Laxus who widely stepped aside because the Iron Dragon was fast on her heels.

"Kick his ass Lu!" Cana cheered.

Lucy wasn't equipped for the cat and mouse type games, she couldn't outrun Gajeel on her best day and she knew it, and she also knew by running she'd triggered his prey drive and set him into being bent on catching her and dragging her to the ground until she begged for mercy.

She was however, bored. The conversation was interesting, but they had been trekking into the mountains for close to three weeks now and she needed a little rush of adrenaline.

If she had to take her mate on, she was up for it, and she knew he was.

Jumping lightly off the trail onto a rock she whirled and her whip flared out which brought Gajeel to a halt, he crouched down, grinning, his sharp teeth glinting as he started to circle her but she cut him off, the whip cracking out just out of his reached but sending a spray of snow and gravel over him.

God he loved her, she was totally unafraid of him, and faced him right now giving him the same sinister grin he knew was on his own face. There wasn't another woman in the world who could ever hold a candle to her, none would face him down like she was doing right now and certainly not with the amusement in her eyes. Not only was she not afraid, she was enjoying this.

He lunged a couple of times, both times her whip cracked and cut him off but the third time he took to hit, felt it sting on his forearm even with his scales, grabbed it and pulled hard. She staggered a step but let it go, vaulting off the rock and making another run for it, when he threw down the whip he was stunned to see it snake past him as he was running after her, she could recall the fucking thing?!

He tried to grab or step on it but missed and it was back in her hands but not before he reached her and tackled her to the ground. She didn't even scream, instead latching onto him and kissing him until he was breathless and smiling in her grasp. "Best foreplay…ever." She whispered and Gajeel growled as he pushed himself up from the ground. Giving her a warning look.

"I'll take you off into the trees if you keep it up Bunny." He warned "I don't care if everyone hears every little sound either."

Lucy smiled, grabbing the front of his coat to pull herself up so she could kiss him hard "Why do you think that would scare me?" She asked with a smirk.

"It might scare Wendy." He returned.

"No it wont!" Wendy yelled from the trail ahead, the group had long since walked past the couple and was leaving them behind.

Lucy grinned and kissed him again and that was it for Gajeel, he scooped her up and carried her back to the trees off the trail, not terribly worried about cover from the group because they wouldn't be watching, they would in fact pointedly be trying not to.

"Get some Lucy!" Cana called and Lucy giggled, gasping as Gajeel laid her down, her cloak making a good shield between her and the snow beneath but she still felt the cold as they removed only what they had to before he was inside her finally.

She arched up to meet his body, mildly annoyed by the clothing keeping her from the skin she wanted to feel but knowing that wasn't practical, hell fucking in the snow while their team kept walking was anything but practical but their little sparring had turned them both on.

He was rough, hammering into her, the release the only goal for both of them. And he pulled her off the snow, her legs wrapping around him tightly until he slammed her into the tree again, his teeth threatening her neck, her hands tangling in his thick hair.

They hadn't been especially playful the last couple of days she had grabbed onto this opportunity with enthusiasm and was so glad she did as she bit her lip and gasped out his name, feeling her climax speeding over her and his soon behind her he snarled into her neck "Wicked woman." He said and she giggled, biting his neck and making him growl again at her "You love it." She snickered.

He grinned "Yeah…I really do." He admitted.

Gajeel and Lucy caught up to the group about 20 minutes later and Lola trotted up bearing three fat hares again that Lily gladly pulled from her wide stretched jaws before she bounded over to Cobra, twirling around his legs and making him smile as she wrapped her body around him and snapped her tail against his back.

Color flooded into her coat them as she stretched out her elegant legs and she was a rich coppery red again before she flashed back up into her human form with her red hair again. He scooped her up for a long kiss, having no problems carrying her and she smiled against his mouth.

"We're almost to it, around the bend up here." She said and everyone picked up their pace a bit.

All three Dragon Slayers were climbing on the rock, Gajeel sitting beside one of the deep gouges.

They confirmed what Nola had said about dragon scent, Gajeel came down rubbing the back of his head and scenting the air "I can smell more too." He said and every capable nose went to work to pick up what the Iron Slayer detected.

"We'll camp here for the night then pick up the pace tomarrow and follow that." Laxus said.

Nola grinned at Lucy and Cana who were both getting snow gathered into a container to melt hoping to clean up a little.

"What? Not all of us can turn into a Fox roll in stuff and come up smelling good." Lucy chuckled, not entirely without jealousy in her tone.

"No, but the rocks on the other side of the biggest one enclose a massive amount of ice as well as snow because water usually pools there, and I'm a fire mage…" She smiled sweetly until Lucy and Cana both realized what she was saying and lunged at her to hug her fiercely. "God make it happen woman! I need a hot bath so badly! You can make it hot right?" Cana asked hopefully.

Nola nodded and hopped over the rocks to the large area behind the one bearing the dragon scoring. Dropping down she waded through the waist deep snow that had gathered there and felt around for a few moments before climbing back onto the rock and turning back to send waves of fire out of her hands.

It took a few minutes of her steadily melting things then she formed a ball of fire in the deepest part of the pool, heating several rocks until they glowed and the pool was steaming.

Cana ran her fingers through the water and moaned "Oh God, I am so stripping right now I don't give a shit who sees me naked." She declared. Nola smiled "Stay away from the glowing rocks, they'll burn you, but otherwise, I plan to join you." She grinned.

The women stripped down and Wendy ran down the rock and splashed gleefully under the water as Virgo brought soap, shampoo and conditioner and laid down a large stack of towels. Behind the massive rock, with the camp being set up on the other side, they were nicely separated from the men.

Lucy moaned slipping down into the steaming water beside Nola "Oh God this is fucking heaven." She breathed, taking her time getting clean. Nola was able to reheat the rocks and generate enough heat off her own body to raise the temperature to where Cana and Lucy agreed it was just bearable and perfect.

Once thoroughly clean and warmed to their bones the women climbed onto the rock that Nola had also heated, dried off and dressed in clean clothes. Heating the water right back up before she moved away from it Nola turned and ran right into Cobra who smiled down at her, "Time for the guys now?" He asked and she grinned "Let me know if it cools too much, you can cover yourselves and I can come and heat it up.

"I've got nothing to hide from you Foxy." He smiled, leaning down for a soft kiss as Laxus pushed past them.

"You two can have private time with the bath later, I need this so unless Foxy wants to be looking at a lot of naked men she better move." He warned.

Nola rolled her eyes kissed Cobra once more then went to join the women, leaving the makeshift bath to the men and smiling as Lily hurried past her to join them as well.

Laxus laid back in the steaming water and heaved a sigh, Gods, he was never going on another extended mission without a fucking fire mage into cold areas. Nola had proven herself fucking invaluable and this bit of luxurious brilliance sealed it for him, Cobra had scored himself a sweet, sexy little mate that more than pulled her own weight on a mission.

"You know, I thought Lucy brought the most aid to a mission, that Maid servant of hers being able to stow our gear while he travel has made the hiking a fuck ton easier, but this shit? A hot bath in the middle of the mountains miles from anywhere? Always being able to get a fire blazing, and her keeping meat on the menu? Shit Cobra, you picked a winner." Laxus declared.

Freed was contentedly threading shampoo through his long hair and Gajeel was submerged up to his chin, eyes closed.

Cobra shrugged, he couldn't argue, Nola was talented. Since they had left civilization she'd shown repeatedly how easily she handled the wilds and then each night she returned to his arms and made him all but forget his own fucking name.

The hot bath helped him a lot though, he only escaped the chill at night with Nola wrapped around him, superheating their bedroll and relieving all of the cold aches and itching rawness of his skin. He washed away almost three weeks on the trail gratefully, reluctant to leave the hot water even when the other men did except he wanted to get back to Nola and could smell dinner was done.

Refreshed and well fed the team kept going, starting out at dawn the following morning and following the trail as it angled up steeply. They followed it for 6 more days before it switched back and the climb got a little steeper.

They had to camp right on the trail, the drop off on one side too steep and the mountain on the other was also. Sitting after dinner Gajeel sniffed again at the air, the trail was taking them into stronger Dragon scent, there was no doubt about it now. It was old, but it was strong. It remained that way for another few weeks too as they continued climbing.

"I can tell nothing living has refreshed it in a long time, but the air is getting thicker with it as we climb." Gajeel told Lucy as she climbed into the bedroll with him and buried herself in his arms.

It was stirring them all, except Freed, who was the only one in the group aside from the exceeds that didn't have dragon magic in him now. Nola no longer scouted far ahead, she'd become uncomfortable with being far from Cobra since he'd set in the second bite the night they had spent by the scored rock.

Even Wendy was more serious, the coming year could very well see her facing her first mating season and all of the Dragon Slayers around her had mates now. She told no one, but it was making her crave that, not sex necessarily, though she had to admit that was crossing her mind too with two mated pairs getting more and more on edge and the third pair going through the mating process while they travelled.

Even Cobra treated her well, he was gruff, even more so than Gajeel, but that softened when he interacted with her. Lucy had been like a sister for years, Cana more so since she had become Laxus' mate. Nola was just plain fun, in her fox form she would play with Wendy, even climb into her lap and warm her legs while she absently ran her fingers through the Foxes thick silky pelt.

She could see how Nola was right for Cobra, Nolas calm took the edge off of Cobras temper, just like his fearlessness and lack of worry eased Nolas anxieties. As the couple went through the process so close to her she felt the changes happening in them and it made her want that for herself.

She missed Romeo, suddenly wishing he could be on this mission, they were learning so much just being in a group, going over all of Freeds extensive research and the older slayers discussing things, Wendy was soaking it all up greedily. She could feel the atmosphere changing, and not just that the air was getting thinner and colder. The smell of Dragons hung heavier in the air with each days climb.

The trail switched around a lot, moving between two mountains and angling into a frozen canyon that none of them liked. When Nola offered to scout ahead Cobra refused to let her. "No, I don't like it, it's an enclosed canyon, I don't want you alone in here." He said firmly before Laxus could even say anything.

Their leader smiled "I agree with Cobra Foxy, no way, we're sticking together until we're out of this canyon." Laxus said.

They were about ¾ through it, could see where the trail angled up and out when Laxus froze and growls filled the throats of all four slayers. Cobra pushed Nola behind him his scales sliding out much like Gajeels were in front of him.

The attack was swift and came from all sides, the creatures unfamiliar but decidedly predatory, about waist height covered in thick silver coats with short snouts but very long sharp teeth.

They clearly hunted smaller things and when the Dragons Slayers dug into them, Freeds sword started sending Runes out that exploded against them, Lucys whip started cracking, and fire blazed out in roaring waves at them they cut off their attack and fled back into the crevices along the sides of the canyon. Leaving the few fallen creatures behind.

From the bones that littered the ground a short way past where they had just fought, it was clear other people hadn't been able to fend the creatures off as well.

Cobra held onto her hand now, had she gone ahead in her Fox form…those things could have swarmed her faster than she could have changed and used her fire. Gajeel was right to be baffled by his ability to let her leave his sight, after that, he didn't plan to let it happen any more on this mission.

"They're called Vulcani, small cousins to Vulcan, they live in loose bands and hunt in groups, obviously." Freed told them as they climbed out of the canyon and followed the trail up sharply as it angled in toward a peak that disappeared into the clouds.

As evening approached they had made it above the cloud line into the icy mist and it became harder to see. "You smell that?" Gajeel asked and Laxus nodded. The scent of Dragon had become stronger than ever and the trail suddenly leveled out from the difficult to climb steep angle they had been traversing for the last several hours to a flat open space that stretching in toward the side of the mountain, the peak vanishing in the heavy mist.

"Look at this!" Freed said pointing his sword down he illuminated deep scoring like what they had seen on the rock over a month ago now. Nola sent out a wave of fire to melt back the snow and thin ice that was hiding the surface they were standing on and everyone froze.

"It's…draconian" Freed breathed, smiling widely at the symbols in the rock beneath their feet that were revealed. Gajeel moved off a bit, following his nose and the others fell in behind him until he stopped, running his hands over snow crusted rock that suddenly, sending them all rushing back from it, moved.

They were doors, once they had backed up they could see it, massive doors at least 100 feet high slid open revealing a moderately well lit passageway beyond and Gajeels nose wrinkled at the overwhelming smell of Dragon coming from it.

"I think we just found it…" Laxus breathed, moving forward.


	35. Chapter 35 Ora

They walked past the massive doors and found themselves walking on polished marble that was scored in places from the passage of massive dragons in the past. Freed wasn't really containable anymore. Laxus even shocked him once but it didn't stop the man from moving swiftly from one side of the massive passageway to the other to look at runes, inscriptions and murals.

"Draconian, oh I can complete my study, learn the language in its entirety just from these!" He almost giggled "I'll be the first authority on it in over a hundred years, ones I teach Levy our guild will become the best resource for it…" He was muttering and writing swiftly in his leather-bound notebook. Laxus was impressed when he saw that come out, Freed had one for each language he worked with and never wrote in them unless he had solid information he knew contributed to current understandings about the language.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, he wasn't immune to the significance of what Freed was going on about, quite the opposite, Freed and Levy gaining working knowledge of Draconian meant that he could too through them. It was just the Rune mage was ignoring the rest of what they were walking through.

He heard the doors close behind them, but when he went and ran his hand over some runes on the marble doors that were inlaid in gold, the runes lit and the doors opened so it wasn't a trap, the doors just didn't remain open, closing on their own after allowing time for even a massive dragon that would have probably filled the passageway to get through them.

The passage was 100 feet high and about 50 feet wide. Glossy white marble laced with silver and gold made up the floor and the walls stretched up to the ceiling in another slightly darker off white marble.

Lacrima, crystalline, some actual precious and semi precious gem stones were spaced down the passage and provided light in an interesting multi color faceted way that Gajeel found enhanced his vision incredibly. He could see so well it was a little weird until he adjusted to it.

The smell of Dragon was powerful, but old. Like he had told Lucy it wasn't that it was recent, the thickness of it was due to just how well visited this place had been, how many dragons had been here, if legends were true about it, most dragons for the last several thousand years had been born in this place in brood chambers somewhere inside.

"No treasure hunters can ever come here…" Laxus said softly. Cana looked up at her mate, his stormy eyes were wide and entranced gazing at another intricate mural depicting more dragons, this one was an elegant white and gold creature with brilliant blue eyes, she lay partly on her side, her body curled around a brood of tiny dragonlings, her head dipped toward them, eyes showing real affection, she was massive, the picture showed her size because a robed human stood by one of her talons gently rubbing the back of one of the dragonlings.

The top of the dragons resting foot was waist high on the human, one of her talons bigger than the person.

"Her name was Tupengai, First Dragon Queen of the Northern Tatsu, Brood mother to…wow" Freed breathed "Brood Mother to 2191 souls. Mate of Jevras Alpha of the North. That must be him behind her."

Laxus reached out, running a finger over the large, but only about half the size of the Queen, male dragon, he was a dark green color with red eyes and while the Dragon Queen had curving horns that curled like a rams adorned with beautiful bands of gold inlaid with gems, the males horns were sharp, angular and he had more of them.

"What's a "Tatsu"?" Wendy asked, she had moved ahead and was looking at another mural depicting a massive red Dragon.

"A Tatsu for Dragons is a kind of family, the dragons in it aren't usually related, they just claim each other as kin, serve under an alpha pair to protect each other, work together, long ago there were enough dragons that Tatsus were common, it was the only way Dragon Queens would accept each other, in a Tatsu they had security, not just their mates protecting them and their broods but if something happened to one, their brood would be raised by the others, protected and cherished." Gajeel answered, he was looking at another depiction of two queens, this wasn't a happy picture like the one across from it, these queens were in battle, killing each other, a dead male on the ground, another male wounded, likely fatally not far from the first. From the looks of it, none of the dragons in the picture would survive the conflict.

"It would be good to see a Tatsu form again." Everyone froze, even the Exceeds ducked, the voice hadn't belonged to any of them, and it hadn't sounded…human. It resonated in more than just the ears too, Cobra actually winced and he yanked Nola against him, his arms going around her protectively.

"You've nothing to fear here, Dragon Slayers. You and your companions are ever welcome within this sacred place. The Palace is Sankuchuari, those of Dragon blood and their servants are protected here from harm." The voice told them.

It started then, Laxus saw it first then Gajeel, a soft light seeping from the ceiling through a large crystalline lacrima, it formed into a luminous creamy colored ball and drifted down.

"I am Ora, spirit of this place. I welcome you, Dragon Slayers, to the Palace of the Dragon Queens. While you are here, you will be under the protection of the Palace. Should you have questions, need assistance in any way, merely call me, I can materialize anywhere within the Palace and its grounds." The voice centered then, coming from the glowing ball.

"You're..a spirit?" Lucy was, of course immediately drawn to this.

"Yes, Celestial Queen, mate of Gajeel. Though not celestial in nature, I am a spirit similar to those you work with. I was created by the great Queen Tupengai, who was a Celestial Dragon herself, I am the manifestation of the will of the Dragons who created this place, Tupengai was the mistress of this place, part of her soul is still within it, hers and many other Queens, they power this place for all eternity and are what forms me." Ora replied.

"So you're like a whole bunch of ghosts all in one." Gajeel summarized and Ora chimed, the sound pleasant and soft "Yes Gajeel son of Metalicana, I am. If you please, I will show you into the Palace where you may refresh yourselves. I have been watching your trek since you came to the barrier stone, I am certain you are all ready to enjoy the hot springs and refresh yourselves before you begin your exploration of the Palace, which I will assist you with if you would like." Ora told them.

"You know who my father is?" Gajeel wasn't completely surprised, but he was impressed.

"Metalicana, the Iron Dragon, you are his. His soul resonates within you Iron Dragon Slayer. Just as the soul of Mezas resonates within Laxus Lightning Dragon Slayer, Grandina resonates within Wendy, Sky Dragon Slayer and the Queen Keristanza resonates within Cobra the Poison Dragon Slayer.: Ora said. Laxus and Cobra both went still, staring at the glowing ball in shock.

Neither knew the names of the dragons their magic came from, at least not until that moment. Gajeel turned at looked at Cobra with wide eyes "You have a female dragons soul in you?!"

Cobra narrowed his eye at the Iron Slayer. "Seems so, got an issue with that? Not like I picked it out." He snapped.

"It is not common for female dragons to accept a male slayer, it is however an immense honor, those raised by Queens were always the strongest. The lacrima within Cobra carries the soul of a great Queen of immense strength, her image adorns one of the murals ahead." Ora stated smoothly and started drifting up the hall.

"Thank you…Ora." Nola bowed slightly, while none of the others seemed able to think clearly enough to display manners yet, Nola was Joyan, raised a slave but she still had her peoples heart within her.

"It is my pleasure to serve, Nola, Fox mage. Your mating with the Poison Slayer is incomplete, it is good you are here, many Slayers claimed their mates within these halls, thousands of dragons did as well. It empowers the process to do so within this place." Ora said.

"Ora, does the Palace have a library?" Freed asked hopefully. Stories claimed it did.

"Of course, it has several, the main one though is on this level for ease of access to those not wishing to delve deep within the halls. Travel to the others would take a few days." Ora replied. Freeds eyes watered, "I…would very much like to see it." He whispered.

"I shall be happy to show it to you once I have shown you all to the chambers you will enjoy during your time here." Ora answered and Freed clutched his notebook to his chest, almost drooling at the thought of the books he would find within the ancient place.

Ora led them down the passage for another 20 minutes and then Gajeel sniffed "Water, I smell a lot of water." He said.

"The hot springs fill the central chamber beneath the sculptures of the founding Queens. From that central chamber branch the passageways to the other complexes within the Palace as well as access to the lower levels, transport system, kitchens and training halls. And of course, the main library." Ora added when Freed had drawn a breath to ask.

The temperature continued to rise and then they could hear water. When the passage opened up into the central chamber they all stood with their mouths open.

The central chamber was massive, stretching so far you couldn't see the opposite side. The ceiling about 200 feet up held the sculptures Ora had mentioned, life sized sculptures of the founding Queens and suddenly, though Gajeel had stood by Metalicana and even Igneel that were both to him massive dragons, he understood why Metalicana had spoken a little reverently about true Dragon Queens, why he had told his Grandina was a small female.

Above the founding Queens were sculpted in marble in flight, wings outstretched as they circled each other, wings overlapping, tails touching. He saw Tupengai was the biggest, recognized her curling horns and the adornments on them. There were seven in total, and each was at least double the size of his father.

The hot spring lay before them, basically a lake, there was even an island in the middle of it and by the slow gentle movement of the water at the edge it was clear the water flowed somewhere so was freshened. Ornate and beautiful tiles took over from the marble as the got near the waters edge and stretched out under the water until it was too deep to see the bottom anymore.

"The waters are enchanted, with healing properties among many other things, meant to rejuvenate the Dragons and Dragon Slayers who came here." Ora told them leading them to the right and following the edge of the water in a slow curve. There were doors and human sized hallways branching off and Freed mentioned them.

"Quarters of the worshippers who used to live here. Very basic housing. As Slayers you have more suitable accommodations." Ora told them.

After another decent stretch of walking a good sized hallway branched off and Ora led them into it. "These are the halls of the Slayers, where Dragon Slayers were brought by their Dragons to study and train, the kitchens are through there," The bright ball sent a little spark in the direction of a double doorway that unlocked and opened when it was touched.

"The Library is through there " another spark drifted off the ball toward a pair of large doors that audibly unlocked and slid open. "At the end of the hall are the doors to the practice areas, all of the doors on this side of the hall are living quarters ready to provide you comfort." Lacrimas lit brightly all the way down the hall to where two huge doors started opening apparently to the practice areas while doors unlocked all down the hall to their left where Ora had indicated there were living quarters.

"I shall leave you to refresh yourselves, if you have need of me you have only to call for me." Ora said and then the ball drifted up and disappeared into the ceiling, leaving the group standing silently looking around the large hallway.

"Well I'm checking out these living quarters…" Cana said, heading to the first door and pushing it open. As soon as she stepped inside lights lit up and she stood in shock looking around.

It was like a suite of rooms might look in the royal palace only…better, more opulent, antiquities decorated it, not just Draconian in origin either. Soft hand made rugs laid about providing a break from the pale marble floors and a large fireplace was at the back. Guzy curtains of red and gold separated the area and Cana moved through them grinning, Laxus close behind her.

Ora said they were safe and protected here, but he still wasn't…relaxed about it all, it was so foreign, these halls had not been walked in how long? Yet no dust, no hint of neglect was anywhere.

Everyone claimed rooms, there were so many Freed didn't need to share with Wendy. Each room varied a little in décor, different colored curtains separating each area, unique rugs and decorations. It would have been a treasure hunting guilds greatest dream of all time.

Gajeel watched Lucy walk around their chambers in awe, running her hands over curtains, staring at paintings and sculptures then falling over onto the massive semi-circular bed at the back near the fireplace that was covered in thick plush blankets and pillows.

"Nesting seems to be expected." She chuckled, tossing a pillow at Gajeel who caught it with a smile. "Told you it wasn't uncommon in Dragons or Slayers." He replied. He knew Laxus was still hesitant but if he had to be honest, Gajeel felt at home, at ease like he rarely did, even in his own house in Magnolia.

"Well, I want a dip in that spring out there…" Lucy said firmly pulling out her keys.

Virgo took everyone their bags, visiting each room in turn, and Lucy didn't hesitate, stripping down and pulling out her bathing suit. She hadn't expected to be swimming honestly, but the possibility of needing to bathe in the open had occurred to her so she had packed one and knew the other women and Wendy had as well.

Gajeel smirked, sitting on the bed watching her while he leaned back on his arms.

He loved watching the woman undress and even enjoyed watching her shimmy into clothes sometimes, but the undressing was his favorite by far.

Lucy tossed his swim trunks at him "Come on "Black Steel" your ass could use a swim too, don't make me go alone." She finished tying her bathing suit up and went over to him, pushing his coat back off his shoulders and starting on the buttons of the long sleeved black shirt beneath it.

"Enchanted water with healing properties…set up to rejuvenate Dragons…it does sound good doesn't it?" He smiled faintly, just watching her undress him and not moving to help.

He enjoyed her touch too much, he always had. It got worse the longer they were together too, he just needed her more, loved her more with every passing day. He knew she loved stripping his clothes off of him as much as he liked doing it to her too, so he stood, shrugging his shoulders out of the shirt when she got it undone and let it fall to the bed, tossing it aside then going right back to leaning on his hands again while she undid his belt.

She smiled up at him, stepping between his legs and pressing herself against his body loving the feel of his bare skin on hers. His arms came around her and he thread his fingers into her hair, just holding her for a few minutes.

"Why do I feel safe here?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I do too Bunny, the place is just saturated with dragon magic, and the scent of Dragons is in everything, it's…soothing." He admitted.

"I want to go warm up in the water, then I want you…naked…on this bed." She decided with a smirk.

"Demanding…I like it." Gajeel kissed her then, drowning himself for a few minutes in his Bunny before finally kicking off his boots and getting into his trunks so he could go to the springs with Lucy.

Wendy was already out in the water when they got out there and surprisingly, so was Cana, Laxus was even waist deep in the water.

Glancing around Gajeel smirked…Freed he was sure was already in the library probably having multiple orgasms and humping book cases at whatever he found in there.

The Poison Slayer and his little mate in the making weren't out with them though. He couldn't blame them, first privacy in more than a month, definitely the first since they had started the process, hell even Ora acknowledged they needed to finish the process.

He still had to hand it to Cobra, he'd have fucking killed people if he'd had to share Lucy with anyone while they had been mating and Cobra, so well known for being a hard core asshole, had handled it really well. His beautiful little mates natural serene demeanor probably had a lot to do with that.

The weakness of one is filled by the strengths of the other, the two combine to reach a balance. It sure had worked that way for him and Lucy. He swept his mate up into his arms, ignoring her screams of protest and her attempts at gaining her freedom, charged out into the water and plunged in dragging her down with him.

He was right about the new couple too, Cobra was keeping Nola to himself for once and she wasn't objecting. There was a massive tub in the chamber and it filled with steaming water and the couple were now in it, Nola pressed up against Cobra, laying on top of him in the water, lavishing kisses onto his lips while her hands slid up and down his body.

He hadn't been able to enjoy this, not really, their love making had been fractured at best, his inexperience coupled with his anxiety along with hers then the fact their first true coupling had been in a cramped tent in the middle of the mountains and he was damn near ashamed of how he had "romanced" his mate.

It was different now though, they were in this miraculous place, surrounded by a history, a culture that he had never really had the luxury to think much about yet belonged to him. He felt safe here, knew their privacy would be protected somehow, and he wanted to finally take the time and show Nola just how much he felt for her.

So he let all of his fears go, she had already proven his awkwardness, lack of experience and anxieties didn't concern her or make her want him less. His hands were free to explore her skin. He marveled at it, hers was tanned, lighter than his though, his was a caramel/coffee color, hers was like a creamy latte.

She was so soft, with full curves he so enjoyed sliding his hands over, he curled his fingers around her smooth rear, cupping each cheek in his hands and squeezing until she smiled, made that sexy little fox growl and he hummed into her mouth, drinking in the taste of sugared nutmeg, reveling in the feel of her skin on his, her breasts pressed against his chest.

Two bites he had into her, knew that this one mattered most too. The third bite sealed the mark and completed the claim. He honestly loved they would be doing it here, in a holy place for Dragons, it made it feel so much better, like what had led up to it didn't matter anymore because this was ideal.

They bathed each other, took their time with it, there was no rush, no reason to hurry. Their friends were nearby, Wendy had said she was going to swim in the massive lake-like spring and Cana and Lucy, even Laxus and Gajeel had been thinking along the same lines.

Freed had been almost giddy about getting into the library and Laxus wanted everyone to relax. They had found the Palace, they could rest knowing now they were safe here and start exploring after they had a chance to, as Ora had put it, rejuvenate.

So nobody would be bothering them or looking for them, he could hear them all, all of their souls happy out in the spring, Freed dumb struck in the library.

The presence or Ora was everywhere, like it had said and the Palace was…alive, with magic so deep, ancient and powerful his mind had a hard time processing all it sensed.

But he was drowning in Nola now, laying her back on the huge soft bed, the fireplace blazing, warmth surrounding them for the first time since they had started this. He ran soft kisses up her long legs.

He had thought Lucy was pretty curvaceous, and she was, but Lola, shorter than Lucy, was voluptuous, soft and so incredibly inviting. He was smirking up at her as she watched him slide onto the bed by her feet, he pushed her legs apart and slid them over his shoulders and immediately drew a prolonged oh so sweet moan from her as he finally, after wanting to so many times, buried himself in her core.

Cobra had a serious sweet tooth, he was addicted to candy, sugar was a natural poison so it only made sense he loved it so much and as a Dragon Slayer, with his sense of smell as powerful as it was, a woman, especially an aroused one like Nola was right now, smelled intoxicating.

It was possible to taste a scent, the stronger the sense of smell, the easier it was, and Nolas jasmine scent was sweetest here, at her core, and he pressed his tongue into her, tasting her at her purest source. Jasmine, honey, slightly copper tinted but all of it sweet.

Add in her writhing, her soul crying out in pleasure at his every movement and Cobra was immersed in his mate, in what he could make her feel.

 _I can't take this…it's so good…Gods I love him…I love everything about him…ahhh! How can he make it feel so hot…..I can't…think…ahhh, I want him inside me, I need him, need that mouthwatering cock….Gods…Erik…damn you…I know you hear me_!

He chuckled then and bit the inside of her thigh.

"Yes ,love, I can hear you, so impatient…I want…" He paused, lingering and drawing his tongue over her center again languidly, his ego enjoying the slew of curses in common and Joyan along with the rants about no man should be allowed to cause a womans body to feel this way. "…to take my time…"

 _You will NOT, Gods if you don't fuck me right now_ … _so help me I know as much about tormenting you_ …

He was chuckling as he slid up her body, eyeing her with that cocky smirk and she didn't care, she meant it. Until just now if a man bent between her legs it meant horrible things, but oh Gods what he had just done to her.

When he took firm hold of her hips and slid himself inside her she couldn't hold his gaze, her eyes glazed over and finally closed as her lead tilted back and she felt his mouth close over her neck, he started nipping and sucking at the skin there and she arched her body up as finally he began moving against her.

No, Cobra hadn't been a sexually active man, he had a lot of reasons for that, his fucked up past being responsible for all of them. But the more he was with Nola, and now, knowing, she was his mate, forever, their bond would seal them together permanently, his body would only be for her, hers only for him, he loved it.

Monogamy was something he really liked, he was a private person, didn't let his business out for anyone to know a damn thing about if he could help it. One woman, ever, was perfect for him. That his woman happened to be a sexy beautiful creature that could challenge every part of him from his mind to his body and soul just meant the rest of his life was going to better than it ever had been before she had come into it.

He held her to him, one arm around his waist, his free hand in her hair keeping her head tipped back so her whole throat was exposed to him as he snapped his hips into hers, harder and faster moment by moment, more and more entranced by her soft sounds, the throaty little fox purr that would cut off when he increased the force of his trusts into her body.

While she remained arched back, giving him full access to her upper body, Nola had braced her feet on the bed and was meeting his thrusts, delighting in the moans and throaty curses she drew out of him. It built slowly, the delicious tension, though he had wanted to do so even slower there was a voice intruding into his thoughts, he'd heard it before, his dragons voice telling him to take her, to finish it, to pump her full of all that he was, claim, take because she is MINE.

" _Harder, she's close, and once the mark is set we can rejuvenate in the pools, bring her back, and have her again and again, we are in the Palace, here, we can make babies_." It purred

He was too involved, too drowned in the way Nolas body was undulating beneath him, how her hands were all over him and kept pushing into sensitive spots he didn't know he had, she was toying with his golden earing and that was driving him out of his fucking mind, making him start to hammer himself into her harder and harder.

He'd normally have delved into that bizarre claim by his dragon soul but he was busy, Gods was he ever.

Her walls were fluttering around him now, clenching and unclenching on him, almost massaging his damn cock as he was slamming it into her and he couldn't think, he could barely maintain breathing and a regular heartbeat at this point as her finger swirled over his earing, her other hand traced down his spine to his lower back them slid over to grab his ass, her nails digging into his flesh as her soul screamed for him to go harder, deeper.

She hitched a leg up, nimble thing she was she brought her own knee nearly to her shoulder and suddenly, oh God the new angle, so deep, her body clenching him and she was so hot he felt it.

She was about to come and so was he, he was slick with sweat, his breathing ragged, he couldn't stop the sounds he was making that melded with hers and he lunged in, sinking his teeth into the mark hard, her blood flowing into his mouth, molten, filled with her magic and the taste of passion as she tensed and came with a scream of his name.

Her sharp teeth setting into him was the end for him, he was pumping his magic into her, she'd been building a tolerance for it for a month and this was where it all came to completion. His body shuddered but he didn't removed his teeth from her, he couldn't, he'd lost all control then. Magic flowed between them and the waves of pleasure seemed to last for days, raking through their bodies, heartbeats, breathing, everything coming into sync until after several long minutes both released their holds, kissing and licking over the wounds they had inflicted until even that was too much effort and they collapsed.

It was a while before he could move, he didn't know how long but he knew he'd fallen asleep, when he came too he could FEEL magic moving in Nolas body, feel it flowing down her arm as she sent a jet of fire to the fireplace and it roared up in response.

The chamber was wonderfully warm, just how he liked it. It was no secret one of the reasons he loved it in Nolas room in Bickslows house was because of the fireplace in it, the room could be made deliciously warm.

He slid his hand from where it had been resting on her hip up to one of her full breasts and swirled a finger around the nipple, earning an appreciative purr from Nola.

"God that's sexy as hell, you know that? Little Fox purr of yours…makes me want to get back between your legs woman." He said lazily.

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind that at all…" She admitted, a foot sliding up the inside of his thigh. He grinned…ok, swim in the pool after one more round….


	36. Chapter 36 Nightmare sends a gift

"I hate you." Bisca glared at Levy who was smiling, leaning back against Bix who was fairly surprised she was willing to considering he had just returned from a job and was filthy.

He'd come to the guild to find her talking with Bisca and Lisanna. "No, not even once so far, no morning sickness." Levy shook her head. She knew she was lucky, had no idea why, she'd always had a somewhat sensitive stomach but now, at 7 months into her pregnancy, her tummy huge, aside from some heartburn she felt fine.

Bickslows sister Xally had come to stay with them, to help look after Levy while Bickslow was away on jobs. The woman was a midwife and an accomplished healer, so Levy was very glad to have her there. Incredibly, Cristoff had come too, not to help with Levy, but after finding out several of the strongest members of the guild were off on an extended mission, he had come so Bickslow could take S-class missions. Cristoff, Bickslow, Evergreen and Elfman, sometimes with Natsu too, had been taking jobs as a temporary team.

Makarov had talked with Arman, who had been willing to uproot one of his other sons too, Kaleb, Master of his own Guild called White Sea and send him with Cristoff and Xally but Makarov felt that Xally, being a powerful light healer, and Cristoff being an S-class Lunar Dragon Slayer, was asking enough of the Pradesh family.

Arman insisted Xally would come regardless to help with Levy and Cristoff was there to help his brother get enough jobs done that money would not be a problem for the couple after the baby was born for a while, so Bickslow could stay home with his wife and child comfortably for the first few months. "So really, I sent Xally for Levy, Cristoff insisted on going to help his brother, Kaleb would be the only child I would send just to help you Makarov." Arman had said.

But Makarov had said no, for now. They knew that Nightmare had a team pass through Magnolia last month. Levys hair had been dyed purple by Xally and she hadn't been allowed out unless Xally and at least one other mage was with her but there was no indication any of the team had recognized her, and of course they didn't know Bickslow, who was always in some form of his work gear now when he wasn't at home.

He'd had a new set made in dark blue and silver, made of material similar to his work out clothes that breathed a hell of a lot better in the summer heat. Levy absolutely loved it because it hugged his body a lot more than his black and striped sets did.

The new silver gauntlets, bracers, greaves and pauldrons were lighter weight too, but durable, and he'd had Redus paint them so they kept with his skull theme, ignoring Evergreen and Levys pleas that he let them just look noble instead of strange.

"I gotta be me…you know you both love it." He'd grinned.

The pale grey over skirt that protected his legs was also made of a lighter material, still bore the alchemic symbols for souls though.

At the moment the set was torn in a couple places and filthy since he had just gotten back into town and had decided seeing Levy was more important to him than getting showered and putting on clean clothes on his priority list.

Cristoff sat on the edge of the table by his brothers elbow, long legs stretched out in front of him. His standard black jeans tucked into knee high black boots and a short sleeved wine colored t-shirt stretched over his body like a second skin had a couple of the women bumping into things as he leaned back on one arm while nursing a beer with his free hand.

"You should sit like a normal person." Bickslow gave his younger brother a disgusted look "Your ass is too damn close to my beer."

"I can't stretch my legs out crunched up on the bench, we did a lot of walking damn it, my legs are sore." He griped and Bix jabbed him in the thigh making him finally stand "Your sore because you didn't get any sleep because you had those twins in your damn room and were fucking them all night making it seriously hard for the person in the room next to yours to get any sleep you ass."

Cristoff laughed "First time you have ever chided me for my bedroom habits big brother, Levy really is taming you." Cristoff went over to the bar, he could sit on one of the tall stools and get his legs stretched out better there it seemed. Bickslow shook his head and heaved a sigh.

"Where did Dad go wrong?" He asked wistfully. He tried to keep a straight face but Levy just looking at him cracked it and he snickered.

"I don't think I've tamed any part of you." Levy smiled, Bix leaned in close to her, catching her and kissing her, his tongue sliding past her lips swiftly to deepen the kiss and she barely stopped a moan from escaping her. " _I don't know about tame Kitten, but there isn't any part of me you don't own_."

She smiled against his mouth " _Well, I know a specific part I'd like to put to use, you've been gone three days_."

Bix stood and swept her up into his arms, knowing she couldn't walk terribly fast right now so he carried her outside stepping onto the babies and flying her home where he could strip them both and make sure she got proper use of his parts.

Afterwards they shared a long bath and he rubbed her poor feet, that honestly had gotten a little swollen before pulling on comfortable pajamas and curling up on the couch to watch a movie. Cuddle time with her husband was at a premium lately with his siblings at the house but Levy couldn't complain. Xally was invaluable help and great company and Cristoff, well, he was Cristoff. He didn't come home every night but at least he never brought any of his conquests to the house and Levy was sure there were many.

She learned that teasing him about finding a mate was wicked fun and as his pregnant sister in law, she could get away with it on levels far beyond Bickslow and Xally. She had actually made the man blush a couple of times, Bickslow had been impressed.

The following day they assembled the Bassinette the baby would be in for the first month or two in their bedroom and Levy almost cried when she sat on their bed and looked at it, running her hand over her distended tummy and grimacing when she got kicked.

"Ha! My girl is going to be born a gymnast." Bix grinned, coming over to her and laying her back on the bed so he could curl around her and rest his hands over her belly, almost giggling when the baby moved.

Bickslow wasn't able to keep from looking and had also been unable to keep his excitement contained upon learning their baby was a girl. They were still trying to decide on a name for her but once word got out it was a girl, the gifts had all become pink.

Arman was the funniest of the bunch, so delighted he was having a granddaughter he had leased the house two doors down from theirs declaring he was taking some time off to be a proper Grandfather as soon as the baby was born, he planned to be there for the birth too.

After some serious cuddling that Levy couldn't seem to get enough of lately and Xally had come in and almost cried about the Bassinette like Levy had, Bickslow herded the two weepy women to the Guild hall smiling, sure being around the guild would lighten them both up for their baby crazed weepiness.

Rolling his eyes at finding Cristoff seated across from Natsu and Lisanna with a hopeful Laki perched on the table by his arm. The wood make mage had a massive crush on the man now, their tryst when he'd been down for the wedding followed by the week of the womens challenge where he had agreed to help her with all of the challenges thus putting himself into all sorts of romantic situations with her hadn't helped.

He'd said he wouldn't let himself get lured into her bed again but Bickslow knew Cristoff, the man was a playboy on a seriously high level, with literally dozens of womens families submitting marriage offers for him every single month, but under it all he was just like the rest of the Pradesh family, he had a soft warm heart and wouldn't hold out against Lakis wide hopeful eyes for long.

Bix had tried to tell Laki it just couldn't work, Cristoff was a lieutenant in his guild, a highly respected mage in Bosco with strong ties there he wouldn't break. She had laughed, insisting he shouldn't worry, she didn't care, it was all just about really good sex for her, she wasn't falling for him.

Uh huh, a simple look at the girls pretty lavender colored soul showed the navy blue that represented Cristoff clutched tight at the center. The girl wanted his brother, she was falling for him, and Bickslow was just too busy with his pregnant wife and getting ready for the baby to devote the time to preventing that train wreck from happening.

He'd thought about calling his father, asking him to recall Cristoff and send Kaleb but Gods, Kaleb was as terrible about women as Cristoff was, he might not nab Laki but Bickslow didn't doubt Kaleb would have someone falling for him pretty quick so maybe it was better to keep Cristoff and limit the damage to one wood make mage with a broken heart after the baby was born and Cristoff went home.

Levy took her seat near Evergreen and Mira immediately hurried over to see what Levy might want from the bar while Bickslow sat down beside Levy and let her lean on him as she quickly became a center of attention. Fairy Tail was very excited about the coming baby.

The afternoon passed nicely and Levy even caught a nap in the Masters office at his insistence. When she returned to her spot out in the Guild hall some board games were pulled out and once dinner was over everyone settled in for some relaxing fun.

"I haven't played this since I was a kid." Cristoff admitted, rolling the dice and moving his little silver piece on the board. "Hah! Strawberry Lane, I'll buy it! I'm so going to own Magnolia." He declared wickedly.

It was Natsu who snapped his head up suddenly, followed a moment later by Cristoff who bolted to his feet and then the lights all went out.

Levy tried a solid script light but it wouldn't take, and while they could still see a faint bit of the light from outside coming through the windows the lights in the practice area and such were also out.

Cristoff went to the window "All of Magnolia is dark." He announced. Levy frowned "But why wouldn't a light spell…" a sound came, something scratching, sniffing at the door and Natsu flew to it, holding it shut as something tried to shove it open, something that smelled…like death.

"Hellborn." Cristoff whispered. Bickslow tensed, yanking off his visor and Cristoff grabbed his arm "No…no you can't, not with these, demonic big brother…Holy shit how the fuck would one get into a city the size of Magnolia…"

"You know what that thing is?" Natsu demanded, it was bizzare, his fire was licking over his hands and up and down his arms but it generated no light.

"It's a Hellborn, a creature born in hell, they have to be summoned and it's a big fucking ceremony that requires a gathering of powerful…very dark wizards. It stops light, kills it, feeds on fear, suffering and pain and it's fucking immortal."

There were low murmurings at that and Cristoff moved swiftly to bar the larger set of doors on the front of the building while Bickslow hurried to the back past the offices to assure that door was secure.

"Anything with eyes can be turned to stone…" Evergreen said, starting to rise from Levys side. "It doesn't have eyes." Cristoff responded.

"You've fought one before or you wouldn't know so much about them, what do we need to do?" Natsu demanded.

"They are completely immune to fire, they're born of hellfire, the damn thing might even be able to burn you Natsu and it sure as hell could feed off of your magic. Only light works against them, any form of it and it has to be strong." Cristoff said. "Then I'll be needing to handle this, Fredus, I want suns, as many as you can get into the air, Cristoff, you've fought these before…" Master Makarov was coming out and was looking at the tall Dragon Slayer. Cristoff bowed "Yes Master, I have, Xally and I have both fought these before, our magics are very effective against them as is any form of holy magic." Cristoff replied.

"Our knight is not here, neither is my Sky Dragon Slayer or our Lightning Slayer who could all probably fight this. Jelall is here though." The heavenly body mage had already stood and moved to join the Master and the Dragon Slayer. "I'm betting I can do some damage too." Gildarts added, coming from his place toward the back of the hall.

"Bix, your magic wont work at all on this damn thing, you and Natsu and everyone else need to keep doors closed, it can not breach enchanted barriers and Levy can lay down runes at the doors to keep it back, anything holy…just keep it simple sis, you're not supposed to be using much magic." Cristoff said, smiling at Levy and giving Bickslow an apologetic look.

"You…know what most likely summoned this…" He said softly and Bickslows slow nod made Levy shift uncomfortably and tighten her grip on her husbands hand "Only you brother, only you can face one if that's the case…" Cristoff said softly, then turned at Makarovs call to head outside.

Levy turned to Bickslow "What did he mean?" She demanded, eyes wide. He drew a breath, on his knee beside her wrapping his arms around her and the precious life inside her. "It's possible a dark Seith called the thing out there…possible, not a certainty. It isn't a soul, but a Dark Seith can…sacrifice a lot of souls all at once…and summon things like that but Kitten, the odds are slim, if it is though…nobody but me could stand up to them, they would just possess anyone who tried." Levy clung to him then, if the master himself, Gildarts, Cristoff and Xally could not stand against something…the idea Bickslow might have to do it alone terrified her.

"You die…we die." She reminded him and felt him stiffen, they were bound, what he had done meant if he died, Levy and the baby would be pretty well doomed, she couldn't live without him, knew she couldn't and wouldn't even want to try, her soul would die if he did.

"Enough of that, if it's a Dark Seith we call the council, Duranbolt would have a Death Squad down here in nothing flat, if that's not already happening, not like there isn't a decent council presence here right now." He said brightly, wincing when he heard the fighting start outside.

"Ok, blowing it apart didn't work too well…" Gildarts acknowledged. The creature had slowed down, but the pieces were quickly flying back together. "Actually, it's not a bad thing…Xally, think you can get a circle under the biggest piece?" Cristoff asked, his sister nodded and raised her hands a circle of banishment appearing under the creature, spinning with light that burned the pieces going to it as they passed over the spinning runes and symbols.

"You, Heavenly Body magic…light, it's the only thing that works on it, if we can flood the fucker with enough light? Xally will have time to banish it, only way to beat one of these things. Gildarts, if it gets too close to putting itself back together…"

"I'll blow off some pieces." Gildarts smirked and the mages spread out.

Jellal called down every form of light he could watching as Cristoff generated a concentrated moonbeam then hit it with his unique roar that washed brilliant moonlight over the thing, it made horrific sounds, and some of the pieces that had been hurrying to it veered off and started toward them but Gildarts and the Master blew them away, protecting the three mages working to destroy the thing.

Reedus had little suns popping up all over the place and light was starting to grow in spite of the light killing abilities of the beast.

Cristoff was the first one it hit, a long whip-like appendage managed to snake out from the almost blinding light from Xallys growing banishment spell, it lanced right through the Dragon Slayer and he staggered but reached up with a clawed hand and wrenched the thing from his shoulder, snarling as touching the thing seared even his thickly scaled hand.

Jellal took one through his left thigh then but Gildarts was able to blow it apart and the Master reached forward and pulled the still writhing piece still stuck in the blue haired mage from his leg. "Almost…" Xally groaned, sweat was running down the womans usually serene face and her borther lunged, catching another appendage before it struck her and roaring in fury when it wrapped around him. Gildarts moved quickly, again blasting the piece free from the creature then he and Makarov struggled to pull the searing thing off the Dragon Slayer.

Cristoff let loose one last roar, washing Lunar light over the thing and Xally finished her spell, the creature sucked into spinning seal above it that then closed.

The remaining pieces of the beast stopped moving and started coming part, leaving smoldering, seething puddles of a noxious gelatinous ooze behind.

Xally rushed over to Cristoff who was leaning on Gildarts now, eyes moving quickly she pressed her hands to her brothers midsection and light washed over him, the strained look on his face relaxed once she had done the same with his shoulder then she turned to Jellal just as the lights of the city all started coming back on and the large lights all around outside the guild washed over them.

Cristoff turned toward the Guild Hall while Xally was healing Jellal "We need to make sure there are no others and that whoever brought that here isn't about to bring more." He called.

Natsu pulled the door open just as the Slayer reached it "Natsu, we need to see if we can hunt down the source…Bix?" He looked apologetically toward his older brother.

The man was wrapped around his beautiful wife, she was clinging to him eyes wide with fear, he must have told her what he might have to face…

Bix kissed Levy, so soft she almost cried "You die…we die…I love you Bix, be careful." She whispered and Bix nodded, pulling his visor down and grinning "Love you too…I always am kitten."

The men hurried off, Makarov getting on the com to the Rune Knights and getting a search under way. The creature hadn't been seen anywhere else in the city, but once it had manifested the lights had died.

Levy sat anxiously with Xally and Evergreen for almost two hours before the doors opened and Cristoff, Natsu, Gildarts. Jellal and Bickslow all came back in. The only ones who looked anything but annoyed were Jellal and Cristoff, whos shirt had been burned mostly off of him and still bore an ugly looking bruised spot on his shoulder. Jellal had lost one entire leg off his slacks and had a similar ugly looking bruise on his thigh.

Makarov informed them what little he had learned so far from the Rune Knights and the men reported finding nothing, anywhere, which was unsettling.

"I want all of you to stay here tonight, we don't know if there will be another attack. Mira, get the spare rooms all set up. I want guard shifts set up. Bickslow, you and Levy can have Laxus' office." Bickslow nodded, moving to help Levy climb the stairs to the second level.

The pull out bed in the office wasn't the most comfortable but Bickslow had slept on it before and it wasn't bad, he and Levy would have privacy and a bathroom close by since Levy tended to need one a lot these days.

She sat in Laxus' massive office chair while Bickslow set the bed up. "They'll be back wont they…it was Nightmare." She said quietly.

Bix sighed "Probably, it's something they would do, that they dropped it right outside the guild hall makes it pretty clear who it was meant for. It's a fucking good thing Xally knows how to banish those things…"

"Do you think your father will send Kaleb now?" Levy asked. Bix smiled at her "Dad would send the entire Boscan army if he knew what had happened. Yeah…when he finds out I'm betting Kaleb will probably arrive soon after no matter what the Master says. Kaleb can wreck those things by himself, he's the Guild Master of White Sea, when he finds out what happened to his new sister-in-laws guild and the threat to his unborn niece…my older brother is…protective."

Bickslow was snickering about it all but inside he was hoping Kaleb came, his older brother was a Holy Judgement mage, rare, similar to Gildarts really, he shattered things, but his magic was saturated with Holy light. If any more Hellborns showed up Kaleb could handle them by himself, and White Sea wasn't just a normal guild, they hunted dark magic users, dark mages would be a walk in the park for his brother, who he knew would not come alone.

He wanted, needed, Levy to be safe, and wasn't above calling in his family to make sure she was kept that way. If he and his brothers had to go hunt down what remained of Nightmare to make sure Levy and Fairy Tail were safe, then he was ready to do that.

One thing he was sure of, Nightmares guild master had to be found, it was something they should have taken care of before, not left to the Council. Once Levy was in bed he started to try to break away to go call his brother but then, seeing Levys look, he sat heavily on the bed.

"You're planning something." She said. He smiled at her, he'd done this, he'd woven her soul into his and vice versa, hiding anything from her now was impossible.

"Yes." He admitted, then moved and slid under the blankets beside her, propping himself up so he sat against the wall with her pressed up against him, his arm around her. He lifted the com lacrima and called Kaleb.

Levy had never seen Bickslows older brother, and when the man appeared on the small screen she almost rolled her eyes, Gods, every single Pradesh man was painfully handsome. Kaleb was no exception, Lavender eyes leveled on Bickslow as the man pushed shining white hair out of his way.

He smiled at Levy "This is my lovely new sister who is giving me a niece yes?" He asked. Bix nodded "Yes, and Kaleb, that dark guild Dad told you about that we helped undermine? It attacked us, dropped a Hellborn on our doorstep tonight."

Kalebs eyes narrowed "Guildmaster was never caught was he?" He asked.

"No." Bickslow replied. Kaleb nodded "Dad know about the attack?" He asked. "I'm betting either Xally or Cristoff will tell him." Bix answered.

Kaleb smiled "I'll make arrangements and be on my way before the night is out, I'm bringing my top team with me, we'll help Fairy Tail handle Nightmare, since your Rune Knights can't seem to do it any better than the ones here can." He chuckled.

"How soon?" Bix asked. Kaleb shrugged "Let your Master know me and my team will be there in two weeks. Even the way we travel we wont be able to be there quicker, not with 6 mages. Tell Cristoff I'm probably going to kick his ass when I get there too, I'm sure there will be a reason to."

Bickslow nodded "Kaleb…Thanks." He said. Kaleb grinned "Family is everything little brother. Fairy Tail is part of us all because it's part of you. See you soon."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cobra stretched, smiling when his leg slid against silky warm skin. The first three weeks at the Palace had been probably the best of his whole damn life. They had now been there for two months.

Safe within the Palace, with Ora as a constant guide, the team had uncovered incredible things within the ancient place. Freed had learned he could study until exhausted, soak in the pools for a couple hours and be perfectly fine for another massive reading/study fest. Laxus and Cana had gone to find the brood chambers, Gajeel and Lucy had started documenting the murals and special texts that were written into the walls.

Wendy was helping freed as were the exceeds and Cobra and Nola? At Oras gentle insistence, they had done nothing but consummate their bond the way a Dragon Slayers mating should be handled.

Nobody had protested though so now as his gaze swept over his mate, the mark on her neck was dark and vivid against her tanned skin. His name and the symbols of his magic, branding her forever as his and his alone.

Once the final bite was done, the mark set, it had been all about adjustment, letting the magic do its work.

Had anyone ever told him he would spend entire days having sex with a beautiful woman over and over and over he would have been tempted to kill them. He'd thought he couldn't, that the scars he carried ran too deep. It wasn't even a case of lust, he'd had those thoughts plenty, but knowing he couldn't act on them had always held him in check. The idea of someone touching him holding him, it had been repulsive.

Not anymore, now his appetite ran deep and was slow to sate. Fortunately, so did Nolas. His little mate was insatiable, especially once his clothes were off, she loved every inch of him, made him feel like he was the hottest thing alive. He knew he wasn't bad, enough women had always hit on him he was sure he held some appeal but having the gorgeous little Fox mage lusting after him had been a serious boost to his ego.

She loved him, he absolutely reveled in that because he sure as hell loved her. Ora insisted he was able to sire children. Though how that thing knew he couldn't be sure of and he wasn't willing to pin hopes on it.

He wasn't the only one with reason to believe children might not happen either. Nola admitted she wasn't sure, that Shade had done some pretty twisted shit to her and the methods he'd used to make sure she wouldn't get pregnant hadn't exactly been safe for her health.

After three weeks though, his constant need, the overwhelming mind numbing need to fuck the hell out of his mate had calmed down in him, well, down to his own natural apparently pretty high sex drive anyway.

He'd been repressed for too long, now that he wasn't being held back and had a willing beautiful woman who wanted him just as much as he wanted her, he might not feel overwhelmed with desire anymore, but it seemed to simmer under the surface a lot and Nola had no trouble at all getting it to come out. Something the wicked woman delighted in doing now.

He ran his hand up and down her back. She lay on her stomach, naked beside him, the covers down low enough the generous curve of her hips and swell of her sexy ass showed. She wriggled a little, and he saw what little of her face wasn't in the pillow she had her arms wrapped around smile.

"You're mine…" Cobra whispered. She raised up on her elbows, her long hair flipping over to the other side of her as she turned to face him smiling. "Always yours, proud to be yours. You, Poison Dragon, are mine." She returned with a cocky grin he had started seeing not too long ago, he fucking loved it too.

"Yes I am." He agreed.

"You hungry? Laxus said he and Cana should be back tonight from exploring the brood areas and I know Lucy and Gajeel are back. Ora stocked the kitchen really well too." She was smiling, rising up to sit back on her knees and he about lost his ability to think.

He reached out pulling her to him and she molded herself into his arms, her hot lips trailing over his neck and making him struggle to remember why he'd pulled her over in the first place.

"Yes, but one hunger at a time…" He smirked and she grinned, sliding over him and straddling him once she'd thrown the blankets off of him. She slid against him, Gods he hadn't meant for her to do anything at all, had planned to roll her onto her back and take her but she was so good at making his body just ignite.

She played over him, deliberately heating her kisses with her magic so they almost burned, her tongue licked over the contours of his body, her nails and sharp teeth sometimes making him gasp or growl at her until finally both of them were breathing hard and she slid back to settle over his hardened length.

Her head back, her hands sliding up her beautiful body and he watched as she took him in, as she massaged her ample breasts and started riding him at this pace she had learned drove him wild. Slowly rising up, then slamming back down, leaning backwards until his hands were sliding up her thighs, digging into her hips.

"Fu…Fuck…Nola" He moaned and she came forward then, eyes half lidded, hands sliding up into her hair and trailing farther back into it, causing her breasts to lift and move more when she did, the sight made his whole body burn.

He reached a point as she almost danced on top of him, that her teasing pace pushed him past his restraint and he grabbed her, flipping her to the bed and coming over the top of her in a fluid motion then grasping her firmly and taking up a hard fast pace, burying his face in her neck and running his tongue mercilessly over the mark on her neck.

He'd learned early on if he touched her there, especially kissed, licked or bit her, Dragon Lust flooded her and drove her high into her passion. She gasped out his name when he did it, meeting his thrusts with her own until finally they both lost all control and drove each other to their ends, laying panting raggedly and grinning at each other.

"Dinner now…' Nola said with a chuckle. "I can keep my hands off of you long enough for that.. long as we don't get into the spring…"

Laxus and Cana were back and sitting in the kitchen at the massive table there when Nola and Cobra came in, Ora was hovering over the table and Laxus looked stunned, with a weird half smile on his face, Cana looked stunned.

Cobras eyes widened as he caught the mess happening in their souls and Nola elbowed him. "What is it? Cana? Are you Ok?"

Cana looked at her but didn't say anything, just staring at her. Cobra leaned by Nola ear "Ora just told her she's pregnant." He whispered.

Nolas eyes flew wide, "That's wonderful!" She gasped and ran to hug Cana who was blinking and trying to gather her thoughts but Laxus finally came to, everything sinking in and the Lightning slayer was on his feet, sweeping the woman up into his arms.

"I have already set all modes to accommodate your condition. This is, after all, what the Palace was created for." Ora said.

"Accommodating modes have also been established for the Celestial Queen, though she is not as far along as you are Lady Cana."

Laxus stopped, letting Canas feet touch the floor and staring at Ora."Wait, isn't Lucy the "Celestial Queen…?"

"The Celestial Queen is the Mate of the Iron Dragon, the only one of the females to have claimed her mate and fully come into the Dragon Magics given to her." Ora said.

"Well that's good to know, I was wondering why you called me that." Lucy was just walking in, Gajeel not far behind her and Freed Wendy and the Exceeds filtered in through the other door.

She looked at Cana and the others and frowned slightly. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked slowly.

"Ora, repeat what you said about Lucy please." Cobra said, the only one in the room who both knew what was happening and had the presence of mind to keep things moving.

"I had informed the Lightning Slayer his mate, Lady Cana is pregnant, 4 months into her pregnancy approximately, and all modes of the Palace have been adjusted to fit both her and the Celestial Queen who is about 3 months into her pregnancy with the Iron Slayers child." Ora replied.

Gajeel didn't take anywhere near as long as Laxus to react, pulling Lucy to him for a long kiss before his hand moved between them to slide over her belly. "Holy shit Bunny" he looked into her wide eyes, his own glistening with tears that wanted to fall.

"I'm…preganant?" Lucy breathed, smiling suddenly, cupping Gajeels face in her hands while he kissed her. "Yes young Queen, you are three months into your pregnancy." Ora confirmed "As I said, the care of pregnant Queens is the primary purpose of the Palace. There is no failure ever in the magic that tells me Lady Cana has 2 more months and will deliver twins, the Celestial Queen has 3 more months and will also be delivering twins. Multiple births are common in Dragon Slayer mates."

"Twins?!" Laxus and Gajeel both said in stunned unison.

"Wait, 6 months? Not 9?" Cana gaped, looking down she'd thought this extra weight had to do with how well Ora kept the kitchen stocked and how easy it was to get around within the Palace with all of the teleportation lacrimas.

"Average gestation time for a Dragon Slayer is 6 months, give or take a week or two." Ora replied "Accelerated gestation is due to the metabolism being accelerated."

"But no morning sickness, I didn't even know!" Lucy said, looking down at the faint roundness of her tummy in a whole new way.

"The Palace cares for you, gentle magics will ease discomfort and food is prepared to best suit your needs. When you are ready to give birth the Palace brood chambers will assure it is safe as they are flooded with powerful magic to assist in birth both for the mother and the babies." Ora stated.

Cobra was snickering at the stunned but happy expressions and the chaotic souls until Ora glided over and he watched a soft white mist run over Nola "Lady Nola will be delivering the children of the Poison Slayer in 4 months, again…twins."

Cobra stood staring, too shocked to move. No…it couldn't be…he and Nola both, their bodies had been through so much…He hadn't even hoped…

Nolas hands flew to her mouth, her golden eyes unable to hold back tears and as soon as she began to cry he was there, pulling her into his arms and pressing his forehead against hers. "Twins…" She breathed, Cobra closed his eye, tears trailing down his cheek "We're gonna be parents Foxy…"

Gajeel was no better off than Cobra, he hadn't ever doubted his ability to reproduce, he'd just never really thought it would ever happen, he'd told Lucy after they had mated it was ultimately her choice when she stopped birth control, he wanted children, but he wouldn't rush her.

She had clearly decided she was ready and he….he was going to be a fucking father!

Even Laxus was overwhelmed, as light as his attitude seemed, he loved Cana, and becoming a father had been one of his greatest life goals for a long time, one he'd honestly doubted he'd achieve. "Gramps is going to lose his fucking mind." He chuckled, kissing Cana over and over again as she laughed in his arms. "We should contact the guild, let everyone know, we were to do our weekly check in tonight anyway." Freed said, he was dabbing a white handkerchief at his eyes.

Lily was now on Gajeels shoulder, his little arms holding both Lucy and Gajeels heads while he held his own forehead against them.

Laxus agreed with Freed. On the wall was a large, old lacrima he had learned from Ora could interact with his little com lacrima and work to make the calls go through even though the com lacrima couldn't do it on its own.

Makarov appeared after just a few moments. "Laxus! I'm glad you are not late checking in…we need you to come home."

Laxus' smile fell "Why? What's happened?"

The group stood silently as Makarov described all that had happened in the last few days. Laxus was looking down at his hands and Makarov frowned "Laxus? Did you hear me? We need you back, when can you get home?"

"Gramps…Cana is pregnant with twins." He said softly. Makarovs eyes flew wide, a smile lighting up his face "I…she is? Twins?!"

Laxus smiled "Yeah Gramps, she's due in two months. If we left right now she would give birth somewhere in the mountains. It took us two months to get up here. We were…planning to leave next week but we just found out about this just a few minutes ago. The Palace spirit, Ora, told us. And Gramps, Lucy and Nola are both pregnant too, we can't start trekking down the mountains with them pregnant and how the fuck could we even do it with winter coming…the babies…how could we make the trek back down with 6 babies in the winter?" He said softly.

"SIX?! All three women are expecting twins?!" He gasped, smile now dazed. Laxus nodded "So what do we do Gramps?" He asked.

Makarov drew a slow breath. "I'm going to speak with Blue Pegasus' Master, perhaps the Christina could come to help bring you down, but if that wont work, well, I'll take Arman Pradesh' offer and have him send us some help. If I can arrange safe transport, I'll let you know, If not, I believe the best course of action is for you to remain where you are until the babies are born and winter has passed." He smiled at them then.

"I do not want any of you to feel badly about this, Fairy Tail will be fine, it's most important that you are safe. I wish I could send Levy and Bickslow up there now honestly to make sure they were out of harms way. We can lean on our friends though and get through this. I will call as soon as I know about the Christine, Cana? You take good care of my great grandbabies!" He grinned.

"Yes Master." She smiled.

The mood was dampened then when Makarov signed off and Ora hovered around them. "This stress will not do." Ora commented.

"We're worried about our home Ora, our family at home is in trouble." Lucy said quietly, standing in Gajeels arms, drinking in his soothing hands on her back and his warm breath against her neck.

"You should be here through your pregnancies, it is the safest place." Ora said firmly.

"We know that Ora, but our home is in trouble and while we are here, safe and comfortable, we could lose our home, our family without being there to help them fight." Lucy said.

"Our Tatsu is in danger." Freed said.

"The Tatsu? You must get home to the defend you Tatsu. I am capable of assisting since it is a Tatsu." Ora said.

Freed smiled, his countless hours in the library was paying off. "How?" Laxus asked.

"The teleportation lacrimas, please follow me." Ora said and started from the kitchen down the hall and to the library.

Inside the massive Library a large Lacrima hung over a sunken area full of cushions. A small spark flew from Ora and one of the bookshelves swiveled, when it did a map of Fiore came down with blue stars in certain places around the kingdom.

"What is this?" Laxus asked.

"This is a large teleportation lacrima. I can power it up to take one of you with a similar Lacrima that can be set up to establish a passage between your Tatsu home and the Palace. It can only be used by those with Dragon magic in them, though up to two people may hold the hands of a dragon slayer or dragon slayers mate and travel using the Lacrima portal. This way, you can remain safe here, but if needed, can go to your home within a matter of moments." Ora explained.

Laxus was grinning now "I know just where to set it up, and these blue stars are where you can teleport me right?"

"That is correct." Ora affirmed.

"Lets do this then." Laxus said firmly.

Ora started powering up the Lacrima while Laxus went and changed into better clothes, what he was wearing was right for the steady 78 degrees maintained in the Palace.

"I can teleport myself and the Lacrima right to the Guild from where it's dropping me, wont take but a few minutes for me to get there." He said when he came back.

"The Lacrima is ready Lightning Slayer." Ora said. The one he would be setting up was waiting for him and he picked it up, hefting it, it was heavy but not too bad.

"Ok, I showed you where I need to go, I'm ready." He winked at Cana and in a small flash, was gone.

Minutes passed, Cana sat in a chair by Freed watching as Ora drifted about the area of the lacrima.

"The Lightning Slayer is setting up the connecting Lacrima, establishing the necessary links now." Ora said.

More time passed, everyone had found seats and was waiting.

The Lacrima flashed and Laxus stood grinning, holding Levy and Bickslows hands.

Levy saw Lucy and squealed, not exactly rushing forward considering how large she was. "Ok, I swore I would bring Gramps, Ora?"

After an hour several Fairy Tail members had come to the Palace and gone back, Levy and Bickslow were going to stay but only because of the masters stern orders. Bickslow wasn't comfortable with not being in Magnolia but the portal was set up in such a way that Ora told them it could not be disrupted or damaged. Tucked down in the depths of the Guild Hall inside a chamber that also housed something the Master had seen hidden and shielded so not even his children could see or discover what it was.

There though the portal could function as a way to take people out of the guild hall if they were injured and bring in the men whos mates had to remain in the Palace if they were needed. Makarov laid down strict orders about its use and Freed set up a host of protective runes, including some he had recently learned in the Library to assure nobody would use it needlessly.

The Palace was a holy place, Fairy Tail wouldn't disrespect that. It would guard it.

Laxus watched hopefully as Ora sent white mists around Levy. She had no dragon magic at all within her, but both Gajeel and Laxus claimed her as kin so Ora was willing to work with her.

"7 months pregnant by the Soul Mage, due in 2 months with a female child. I am able to set the Palace to attend her." Ora finally said. Sometimes the worshippers who had lived at the Palace had children there, so the Dragons had added the ability for it to handle purely human pregnancies. Freed had told Laxus all about it, so he'd pressured Ora to put Levy under the Palaces supervision.

The most amazing reaction to the Palace came when Porlyusica was summoned to Fairy Tail by Makarov. The master knew the woman so very well, and had an idea how much it would mean to her, that, and having someone there besides Wendy to watch over the women was a job he hoped Porlyusica would take.

When she came through the portal she was still glaring at where Laxus' hand held hers but that faded with the first breath she took.

Dragon scent washed over her and her eyes went wide as she looked around the Library, she could feel this place humming, alive with Dragon magic beyond anything she had ever even imagined before.

She'd shaken free of Laxus' hand and walked past Makarov without seeing the smiling man. Her steps grew swifter as she went out into the hall and she was running before she got to the end of it, stopping and putting her hands over her mouth as she took in the massive central chamber, the lake sized hot spring, the massive sculptures of the founding Queens in flight that covered the massive expanse of the ceiling.

Before her, Ora manifested "Porlyusica, spirit of Grandeeney Draconian healer. Welcome to the Palace of the Dragon Queens."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N Thank you to Kura, Moonbeam, you two actually have been hugely helpful with the coming chapters helping me to get some plot points honed that I was struggling to clarify. Mew, you're welcome, Cana isn't alone but she was second! I knew back around the fourth chapter of this Fic that this was going to happen like this, you helped with the order though.

Roses, Rya, J.D and everyone else supportive enough to review, thank you. Fate Decides would have ended at the Venus arc if not for your support. How long it lives and how far it goes really does rely on whether or not readers want to see more.

As ever, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I am but a lowly fan who likes to engage in wicked fantasies and share them with fellow fans...DESNA


	37. Chapter 37 The arrival of White Sea

A/N taking a little bit between chapters now, I've started another fic, decided to take some advice and try my hand at a Lalu and maybe throw trouble into Bickslows lap since he's so good at handling it so this chapter took a little longer. Don't worry, I'm not done with FD...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Porlyusica seemed to have been born to be at the Palace. She kept her own manifestation of Ora at her shoulder most of the time and fired questions off to it quickly as she strolled the halls. She chose her own quarters near the library and ignored Makarov when he suggested she might want to go home and pack some things.

Levy was, after the first day, incredibly grateful to be there. The assistance the Palace provided resulted in no back pain, her feet were no longer swollen and she felt better than she had for weeks.

She also suddenly had serious purpose. Digging into the Palace Library with gusto after learning Ora could fetch books for her so she didn't have to worry about ladders.

She was insatiablewith Bickslow though, her aches and pains may have been gone but her elevated desire for him wasn't. She even left the library, would drop a book and go hunt him down, taking his hand and leading him grinning back to their chambers.

Nola seemed to have the same quirk Levy did, her appetite for her mate skyrocketing to the point Cobra had trouble getting out of the bed some days, though he didn't complain about that.

Lucy found her Dragon Slayer turned into a seriously protective cuddle addict and it was Gajeel who wouldn't let her get up sometimes, but she didn't mind.

Only Cana struggled, especially when she found out the Palace kept alcohol from her, no matter what she lifted to her lips, when it entered her body it no longer contained alcohol.

"The fuck is wrong with this wine?!" She demanded, Laxus caught her wrist before she reached for his glass.

"Aside from the fact you shouldn't be drinking it you mean?" He leveled a hard look at his mate who glared back defiantly.

"A glass of wine won't hurt the babies." She snapped.

"Cana, I love you, but you aren't drinking a fucking drop of alcohol until the babies are born and done breast feeding." The lightning slayers eyes didn't waver, his tone was calm but dead set.

Canas eyes widened "Oh fuck…you can't be serious…" She stammered. Laxus didn't blink, storm colored eyes hard on hers.

"They're my babies too Cana, If I have to tie you to the fucking bed until you stop trying to drink while pregnant I will."

He'd already had Ora set the teleporter so Cana couldn't use it, couldn't go through it even if with someone else. The Palace could instantly remove alcohol from anything Cana took into her system, and had been doing so since they had arrived. His mate had steadily gotten more and more testy and was now realizing why her drinks had tasted funny and weren't affecting her.

"Well shit." She dropped onto the chair beside him, her belly was very much showing now, it was incredible how fast the dragon slayer pregnancies moved forward and it was also clear why the Dragons had made sure the Palace was well set up to assist with them. They were incredibly hard on the woman especially if she was not a dragon slayer herself but only held the magic within her.

They'd learned since finding out about the pregnancies that within the Palace the reproductive system was…supported, strengthened. Cobra for example, had been put through a butchers job of a mastectomy when his Lacrima had been implanted. But the Palace had reversed it, restored him.

Nolas system had been so abused by Shade that like Cobra, under normal circumstances she would not have been able to conceive, but the Palace had restored her, so she could and with its support all of the women were having safe, easy pregnancies.

Back in Magnolia things were not going as smoothly. Bickslows brother arrived as promised and his entrance had let most of the guild gaping.

White Sea, the guild Kaleb was master of, was famous for its abilities hunting dark magic and its users. The former master was a legend and had selected Kaleb, mentoring him from early youth into his perfect successor. The six wizards that flanked him when he entered the guild hall were the top dark magic hunters in Earthland. The council in Fiore would have given anything to have use of the guild and especially this team.

Lahar looked about ready to pass out as the 7 mages approached Master Makarov, who he was standing with along with Bickslow and Cristoff.

Nodding to his brothers Kaleb bowed before Makarov. "Master of Fairy Tail, I am Kaleb Pradesh, Master of White Sea. Myself and my top team have come to eliminate the master of the dark guild, Nightmare and any of its members who get in our way." He said.

Lahar opened his mouth to speak but Makarov beat him to it.

"Fairy Tail welcomes you, we're always glad to have the talented family of our members visit us. Kind of you to come to help us protect our normally peaceful town and to finish what the Councils Rune Knights can't seem to." Lahars eyes flashed at the statement but Makarov and Kaleb weren't looking at him.

"Well Kaleb, I offer you our hospitality, our Guild Hall is open to you while you stay." Makarov grinned and Kaleb bowed again.

"Thank you Makarov but we won't be staying. I'm here as a courtesy to let you know of our presence and intentions and to extend an offer to Fairy Tail. " Kaleb said, still holding his formal tone.

It didn't escape his attention, though his eyes never left Makarov, that his younger brother, Cristoff, was approached by a pretty Lavender haired Fairy Tail woman who whispered something to him then took his hand and led him up a staircase out of sight. He noted the slip in his Lieutenant/brothers manners for later.

Makarov was extending his hand though and Kaleb nodded to his team to put them at ease and followed Fairy Tails Guildmaster, Lahar, and his brother Bickslow back into a hallway, then into a meeting room.

Cristoff was smiling, he rarely wasn't, and followed Laki willingly even though he knew he was going to pay for doing so. Her little whisper of "I need to talk to you." Had held a tremor in it that made his heart clench.

Once up stairs she led him to a small room at the back of the open upper level and pulled him inside.

"Laki.." He let his voice hold the warning, he'd warned her several times now, had since she had first propositioned him when he'd been in town for Bickslows wedding. He hadn't slept with her since he'd arrived this time in Magnolia, knowing if he did it would only fan flames that needed to cool.

She'd been nearby, and he'd gone out with her when she'd asked, to lunch, shopping, even to a show, and he'd left her each time with a chaste kiss at best. He'd even made a point of not hiding that he'd been with a few women since he'd been back in Magnolia, had even left one club with a woman he hadn't meant to leave with only because he'd seen Laki there with a few of her friends and knew she was watching.

None of it seemed to have deterred her very well though and he was at a loss. He had never mastered the brutal turn downs Kaleb and Ferron were so good at. His older brothers were no different than him in their flare for life and the pleasure of female company, they were just better at crushing womens hearts if they wouldn't give up.

Cristoff was a Lunar Dragon Slayer, his magic was all about the night, and the healing power of the moon and stars as well as their offensive properties. He was at his strongest under the stars and moon. His healing abilities had grown deep compassion and empathy into him, so being cold wasn't something he was good at.

His inability to stop women from falling for him had gotten him into trouble plenty, usually with Kaleb or their father since either Kaleb, as his Guildmaster, or his father usually had to step in and help with the issue.

He just hadn't found "her" yet. The woman who made the dragon within him stir and clamor for mating. Granted, he wasn't particularly good at taking direction from that part of himself, preferring finesse and strategy to out and out destructive force even though he was well capable of it.

It had endlessly irritated Nurem, the Lunar Dragon who had mentored him until he was 14. The dragon had vanished then, though Cristoff had learned many dragons had vanished that year, either completely or they had gone into hiding.

Nurem had sent word though he was in the later group of dragons that had simply gone away from society and humanity into isolation with other dragons, he had never said why and Cristoff had not been able to find any way to contact him or hunt him down before his own responsibilities to his family and his guild had made him stop trying.

He'd dedicated himself fully to leading the team his brother had just come in with and had been doing so very well since his brother had taken over as Guildmaster and could no longer run missions due to those duties, at least not as often anyway.

White Seas Guildmaster still headed up his team sometimes though, it was uncommon even in Bosco, but then White Sea was far from a traditional guild, its specialty in hunting dark magic and mages had made it that way. With nearly 200 members, White Sea was powerful, and in Bosco, dark magic and mages feared it.

So Cristoff would be leaving with his team and his leader to hunt down the Guildmaster of Nightmare, there was no doubt about that. Whether or not they would come back through Magnolia when they were finished delivering the final death blow to Nightmare remained to be seen and would not be up to Cristoff to decide.

Once she had closed the door to the little room Laki had her arms around him and was looking up at him hopefully and he couldn't muster any resolve, not under those eyes. She was thoughtful, sweet, generous and a good woman, she deserved his attention, she deserved whatever she wanted of him really.

"Laki…my team is here now…we'll be leaving soon I'm sure of it." He told her and closed his eyes as she pushed her fingers up into his hair. He was frustrated with himself, this kept happening, he loved women, loved loving them, driving their bodies wild, seeing them come undone in his arms, he was addicted to it.

He should never have spent that week with her, even he didn't know how many times they'd had sex but he'd held her every night, slept with her in his arms, something he never did. He knew it was too intimate, too tied into a level of affection and closeness he shouldn't go near.

She undid his resolve way too well. A simple wood make mage she called herself, but there was nothing simple about Laki. She thought she was plain, he disagreed there too, but she wasn't his and he was not hers, they lived lives separated by thousands of miles and Kingdom boundries, she was Fioran he was Boscan. He would never leave White Sea, and he loved his homeland too much to ever leave it. He knew that, and it saddened him knowing she felt the same about her guild and her homeland. He didn't blame her or resent it at all, it was just the reality, the final reason she had to stop…when he left.

When she pulled at his hair, pushed against his body with hers and pleaded with those wide beautiful eyes he decided she'd stop when he left and that would have to be good enough because he couldn't deny her.

His arms slid around her and he finally brought his lips down to hers and Laki could breathe again, her heart could beat again. Both had been struggling since she had left Akane Beach months ago.

Her whole being had exploded with joy when he'd walked into the guild with Xally and Bickslow, sent to help while Levy was pregnant. Back in her world again.

Midnight blue eyes flecked with silver and gold on her again, thickly muscled arms that felt so good around her and his velvety voice with its lilting accent again in her ears. The scent of exotic spice and air of midnight, and now, the taste of him, the rich spicy taste of him as he finally relented and gave her the kisses she wanted.

She wanted more, wanted to feel his skin bare against hers, his muscles under her fingers, powerful thrusts into her body, hear him whisper endearments in Boscan, even curse in it when she drove him past limits of pleasure.

She had fallen in love with him when she knew she shouldn't, when he'd warned her repeatedly not to. Even Bickslow had warned her and she'd lied and said all she wanted from Cristoff was sex. It had started that way, but he was warm, funloving, compassionate and had a boyish charm to him wrapped in a mouthwatering sexy package.

"Laki…" That soft warning, reminding her of what she didn't want to think about. That he didn't love her, didn't belong to her, would leave as soon as his Guildmaster beckoned.

"I know…I know." She said between kisses, refusing to surrender his mouth or leave his arms until she had no choice.

He cursed softly in Boscan and she felt her heart tighten in her chest, she was a fool, her heart would break again as soon as he was gone but she didn't care. She'd tortured herself being around him, begging him to spend time with her knowing he would give in, he always gave in and always warned her to stop asking, to get distance from him.

"Laki…you can't do this…any moment they will call me and I'll be gone and I may never be back. I've told you…I'm sorry I keep…I can not say no to you…it is my fault all of this and I am sorry." He said softly, finally placing fingers over her lips to stop her kisses.

"I begged you to help me with the challenge.." she said, not willing to let him take all of the blame. He'd been nothing but honest from the moment she'd met him.

"I should not have helped you, there were other men willing, the man…Jet, he likes you, you should talk to him…forget me." He said. She frowned, forget? He'd been her first real romance, been the first man to bring her to an orgasm during sex, had done so every single time too.

"I love you…" She said it and wished the moment she did she could pull it back because he winced, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You can not…Ieshin!" The curse in Boscan she recognized, he used it often.

He ducked his head and a hand shot to his forehead "Fuck…they are calling me, we're leaving…Laki…you must…forget about me." He said firmly but his eyes didn't mean it, they were soft, warm, sad, angry, many things but none of them cold, none of them lacked feeling for her.

"Will you forget me?" She asked, dreading his answer. He looked away then back at her, pushing her away from him and going to the door. "No…I could not." He admitted and then he was gone. Laki stumbled to the small bed in the little room and cried.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kaleb leveled a dark look on his younger brother as he came down the stairs shoving a hand through his black hair and glancing back up the stairs before finally meeting Kalebs hard eyes.

The pain in his brothers dark blue gaze made Kaleb relent a little, putting a hand on Cristoffs shoulder "You never learn." He said and Cristoff scoffed "No..I don't." He agreed.

Bickslow was looking between the two men and smacked Cristoff in the back of the head "Try harder asshole." He snapped and Kaleb laughed a little bitterly, striding toward the doors, his white cape billowing out behind him, the symbol for White Sea and the seal for the Boscan devision of the Council of Magic declaring him one of Boscans Wizard Saints. Bickslow had not been the only orphan to have thrived under Armans love and guidance.

The team fell in behind him, including Bickslow, he had already lavished his wife with all the love within him all morning. If things went as they should, he would be home well before the baby was born and he could fight now knowing Levy was as safe as she could possibly be. Bickslow would only stay with his brothers for a week to help them really get on the trail, then he would go back, Kaleb wouldn't even entertain the possibility of him missing the birth of his first child, and Bickslow didn't argue, he already missed Levy, felt the distance between them painfully, Magnolia was far from the Palace.

After speaking with the Rune Knight commander that was in charge of activities in Magnolia they boarded the next train to Hargeon and Bickslow sat across from Cristoff beside Kaleb. As soon as the train was moving Kalebs steel tipped boot hit Cristoffs shin making the tall slayer curse and glare warningly at his older brother.

"Dumb ass. What's her name?" Kaleb demanded. Cristoff refused to answer, turning his eyes to look out the window defiantly.

"Laki, she's a wood make mage, really sweet wonderful woman too." Bickslow said, he had little pity for Cristoff, the man knew better, his appeal was strong and he knew it. Laki had been around plenty of good looking charming men, Fairy Tail had their share, but Cristoff was deadly, new, exotic, all sorts of things Laki wasn't used to and hadn't built defenses against. It hadn't been fair to do what he'd done to her.

"I was honest with her from the start." Cristoff snapped. "And upstairs probably kissing her and holding her being honest the whole time." Kaleb sighed but then smirked. "You can not treat members of our official sister guild in such a way."

Cristoff turned wide eyes on Kaleb "You…allied us with Fairy Tail?!" He breathed. Kaleb nodded, sitting back and crossing his thick arms over his broad chest.

"Indeed I did, Fathers idea, several Boscan guilds have been asked to select and ally themselves to sister guilds in other kingdoms. It will promote unity, and allow better understanding across kingdom borders and between countries. By allying with Fairy Tail we are open to come into Fiore for missions under Fairy Tails jurisdiction, as Fairy Tail can now do in Bosco under ours. Our mages can relocate for extended periods to Fairy Tail and vice versa, it's an excellent arrangement the Magic Council approved 3 months ago for father and Fiore and Bosco agreed to it last week." Kaleb was grinning, keeping a knowing eye on Cristoff as the information sunk in.

"So one of our mages could relocate to Fairy Tail and remain a mage of White Sea and citizen of Bosco?" He asked. Kaleb nodded "And vice versa yes. Makarov will be announcing it all to Fairy Tail, may have done so already. We have three members on this team who want to try it already, Kindra, Beck and Lore."

Kaleb smirked at Bickslow "Lore in particular will probably piss off the Fioran council nicely." He chuckled. Bickslow smirked. Lore was a Seith Mage. Legal in Bosco though still very closely monitored, at the first sign of dark action, they were killed, but as long as they didn't give in to the lure of dark souls and their power, Seith could live in peace in Bosco.

Bickslows use of memory purging and extraction as well as torture long ago had forced him to leave Bosco, he'd had good reason, the information he'd gotten had convicted the men who had killed his parents. He'd never regretted it and had mastered the abilities, they didn't seduce him anymore like they had back then, didn't trigger dark souls to seek him and speak to him like they had then.

Arman had worked so hard, Farron and Kaleb had fought to make sure he escaped the people sent to bring him in to be executed. The government had used the information, the people responsible for the murders the day his parents were killed were all executed, but the Government would not risk a Seith flirting with darkness.

Now, bound to Levy, her light brightening his own soul, threading her sunrise colors with his own gold and green, shadows and darkness had little chance with him. Once his daughter was born, her brilliant soul would add its own threads into the weave and brighten his even further.

"So your wood make mage would be welcomed in White Sea if she chose to come." Kaleb said, as if the thing meant little to him. It did not, he didn't know Laki, but if Cristoff cared about the woman, he'd just opened a path the pair could use.

He turned his attention to Bickslow then, leaving Cristoff to brood in peace. The brothers had a lot of catching up to do, the ride to Hargeon wouldn't be long.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ora was now manifested in more places than it had been in almost 400 years. It was made to care for Dragons, Dragon Slayers, human dragon worshippers, even so, Cana was keeping it on its toes trying to sneak drinks and Porlyusica was intensely demanding.

Ora was capable of up to 200 manifestations at once, and the Palace could manage more than 3000 living things at once with quarters and facilities to handle that many with ease. Still, Ora had been inactive for almost 400 years. The last Dragon brood had hatched, the queens had come less and less, the Dragon Slayers had all but vanished too about 200 years ago.

Just in the last 50 years though it had felt Dragon Magic stirring again in Earthland, 5 Queens had visited the palace in the last 50 years and the halls had hummed again with renewed vitality.

It maintained gardens and was capable of compelling any predator that came within its borders to leave kills for it to use to stock the freezers. Fish could be pulled from mountain lakes within its borders too.

The Palace had been made to support and protect life. Dragon life. The history, knowledge and traditions of the Dragons lived forever within the Palace. If Dragons were gone from Earthland, their memory would live forever within this place.

Porlyusica was walking the halls of the brooding chambers, a rare smile on her face.

She would never admit to anyone, nor show a soul how happy she was to be here. Ora refered to her correctly, she was from Edolas, the Edolas version of the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. To be acknowledged here as such was humbling. To be treated with calm respect by this place made her soul sing. The brood chambers were thrilling to walk through, the living sands were so warm to the touch, when she sank her hands into them she felt arthritis, age, leave them and pulled them from the sands renewed, no age spots, no wrinkles, they looked like the hands of a teenager.

She knew that effect would fade quickly, but the healing and rejuvenation of the hot spring lake above was different, that endured.

She'd put all of the pregnant women on strict orders to swim in the lake once a day, had made some changes to the diets Ora had selected for them, once she'd explained her reasons Ora had complied and thanked her for updating its abilities.

As much as she was learning she was glad to contribute, knowing anything she left here became immortal as far as knowledge went.

She'd been gratified to watch a book materialize and begin filling with what she told Ora, Levy had noticed it, damn the little script mages sharp eyes, Porlyusica would have been fine with her contributions going un-noticed.

She was also pleased to see Wendy spending a great deal of time in the Library talking with Ora and studying. She'd given Ora a list of things she wanted the child to learn and Ora had started steering the child toward those things.

She'd caught Cana trying to sneak some whiskey and reduced the card mage to tears earlier, describing in detail all of the horrible nightmarish things alcohol could do to an unborn fetus before looking the sobbing woman up and down in disgust and walking away with "Why Laxus chose you as a mate is unclear, usually the inner dragon of a Dragon Slayer has some good sense and wont choose some fool with an addiction that could destroy her children. Quit trying to hurt your babies you wretch. The Palace protects you from cravings that are harmful, use this as a chance to damn well improve yourself!"

She'd stormed out of the dining area then, leaving Cana sobbing alone and hadn't looked back.

We was pleasantly surprised to find the woman in the library curled up next to Lucy reading when she came back through. Hopefully the damn drunk had taken her words to heart.

Gajeel rubbed his arm, smiling over at Cobra who was brushing sand from his clothes. The pair had been sparring for over an hour after a serious work out in the very well appointed gym. Both were now sporting some injuries, neither did well at holding back and when Laxus joined them it was even worse, a free for all that always left all of them injured and grinning.

The Palace also offered solo sparring against the Palace itself, the practice areas spawning opponents that were sometimes almost terrifying and always pushed the limits of the Dragon Slayers abilities.

It was an excellent outlet for pent up energy, if their mates left any that was. Every one of the women had become insatiable. Finally Laxus had outright asked Ora about it and Ora had shed light on the reason.

"Your offspring require your magic as much as the mothers, intercourse provides an avenue for the bodies of the parents to unite so the offspring can best take in the magic energy of both at once, it is very beneficial. Many Dragon Slayers stayed near the bedroom throughout their mates pregnancy." Ora had explained.

All three men had stood gaping at the glowing orb in the practice ring. "And I thought mating took a while…" Gajeel had finally snickered. "Too much for you was it Metal face?" Laxus asked with a Smirk. "Least I knew what the fuck I was doing start to finish Sparky." Gajeel shot back.

Cobra had shaken his head and gotten out of the way as the two slayers had squared off. With his new knowledge, he planned to rinse off in the spring and go share some of his magic with his offspring via extended use of his mates delicious body. Laxus and Gajeel could waste their energy if they wanted to.

Cobra was a devoted and driven mate, the entire thing suited him so well and knowing he was becoming a father soon made feelings stir in him he'd never dared even dream of before.

Nola had shattered so many of the things that had been crushing him as a man, from his fear of intimacy, to his loneliness and belief he was destined to remain alone and never feel love, affection or any of the things that came with a relationship he had firmly believed her wasn't capable of having.

That she now carried his children was the final thing, and a heavy sadness he'd carried all of his adult life was gone, replaced by overwhelming happiness.

He found her in the spring by herself. Spotted her copper colored hair all the way out near the little island in the middle. He knew Porlyusica insisted they swim to the island and back at least once a day. Nola was an over achiever though and usually went back and did it again later in the day while the other women relaxed in the library or dining area or the game room where there were chess sets and other board games, cards and such.

Grinning he waded out until he could get into the water and swam out to catch up with her.

Nola lay on the edge of the little island, she loved it out here, it wasn't often anyone else came out and actually climbed up onto the platform. It was covered with a springy soft moss that smelled really good and had some wonderfully fragrant flowering bushes too.

She was so wrapped up in rolling slowly in the soft moss she didn't notice Cobra pulling himself from the water nearby. She had not shifted into her Fox form since she had learned she was pregnant, not wanting to risk her babies. Feeling them inside her, the life growing, was something she had never hoped she would experience. She had thought she would die the whore of Shade.

Instead she had been rescued, taken into the loving embrace of Fairy Tail, and in particular, Cobra. He had been there for her every step of the way, patiently helping, a quiet but strong source of strength and support as she had fought to regain her humanity, dignity, and then her identity.

He had given her so much, been everything she had needed from the first moment she had awakened in the Guild infirmary. Then he had given her his love, his body and soul, showed her that her own body was not doomed to know only pain in a mans arms, and then, he had given her babies.

"Missed rolling in sweet smelling things that much did you?" a familiar deep voice chuckled.

She grinned, turning her head sharply so her hair fell partly over her eyes and smiled up at him. "I do, I miss running, rolling, hunting and playing cat and mouse with you but I am too happy, to in love with you and with them." She rubbed her hand over her large belly and he grinned, sinking down to the soft moss to lay beside her, his hand joining hers to slide over her belly, the grin turning to a gasp when one of the babies moved.

She giggled "I swear they already wrestle some times when they aren't kicking me."

"Wish Bix were here, he could tell us if they're boys or girls or one of each." He mused. "You could ask Ora." She smiled, reaching up to slid her hand over his cheek. He leaned into it, turning to kiss her wrist.

"Later." He said, grasping her hand and kissing each finger in turn before starting down her arm, alternating in sharp nips that finally drew the little fox growl he was hungry to hear. She glanced behind them "I say we retreat into the bushes and you get naked…" She suggested with a wicked smile.

"I love that idea, now move it little fox before your dragon starts biting harder."


	38. Chapter 38 Prepare the hunt

A/N ok, filling in info and getting people where they need to be for my *rubs hands together* plans for our favorite wizards. As ever, Fairy Tail is the creation of Hiro Mashima, I am but a lowly fan, on to the story...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hadus Buelle" Bickslow said, standing and pulling his visor back down over his eyes. He ignored the look Lore was giving him, a sort of dread mixed with awe and admiration. Lore was still a legal Boscan Seith so Bickslow had handled the extraction of the information they needed from the unfortunate team of Nightmare mages that had been the first the Boscan team had come across since reaching Hargeon.

"Their Masters real name, girlie there has been to the mans home a few times to provide him with entertainment and no, they have no fucking idea about White Sea or who any of you are so only Hadus will recognize your guild symbols." He told Kaleb.

The platinum haired man nodded, glancing toward Lore who stepped up to Bickslow and pushed up his own visor.

Lore had the same concentric circles around his pupils Bickslow did, but his eyes were a pale gray with blue at the ring, the mark of his magic wasn't visible right now, unlike Bickslow, he hadn't had it tattooed on his face to hide how it came and went.

It was odd, he'd wondered if he would feel jealous of a legal Seith but he didn't. Lore was lucky, there were only 3 legal Seiths in Bosco, every other one, including Lores mother were dead, executed by the government for displaying a use of dark magic. Unlike the council in Fiore though, the Boscan government had not killed Lores entire family, just his mother, he had been an only child.

Bosco was eradicating the Seith too, just like Fiore was, they were just doing it more slowly. Had Lore had siblings they would have gone under observation and been forced to be registered and implanted with a monitoring Lacrima like the one Bickslow knew Lore had somewhere in his body.

"Sharing the memories isn't dark magic, it's fine, I've done it before and made it through inspections without a blip." Lore assured Bickslow when he hesitated. It made sense, willingly shared soul memories could be healing, therapy, assistance, even something Lore might do with a woman if he ever decided to marry. It wouldn't flag as dark use of the magic.

Sliding his visor up he met the golden flare of Lores soul, saw shimmers of threads that represented people he cared about, one in particular had to be a lover but her left them alone, he couldn't touch Lore in any way that could trigger anything. Lore could have dark magic inflicted on him, hell it was something he handled all the time in White Sea, but as the other Seith took in the memories and sorted them for his use that Bickslow had pulled from the Nightmare mages, it was important Bickslow not do anything that would allow the man to touch any of the dark taps Bickslow had created in his own magic.

Once done Lore closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose and Bickslow slid his visor back into place. Kalebs hand fell on his shoulder. "Lets get you back to my new sister, you've done all we need you to, this is a better lead than we usually get to start from." The man smiled.

The team escorted him to the train station and saw Bickslow onto the train. Kindra, who was a Storm mage, would travel back to Magnolia and see Bickslow safely to the Guild hall. White Sea was over cautious. Decades as a dark magic hunting guild had created caution that seemed extreme to most, but it had never been the wrong thing to do and the guilds methods had kept it alive and thriving for more than a century and through 6 Guild Masters. Kaleb was the youngest to ever take over the Guild and the youngest of Boscos Wizard Saints, of which there were now 5.

At 28, he had already become renowned for his strength, tactical skills and leadership abilities. But he was still Bickslows brother, so his caution was well warranted on every level. Kindra could teleport back to Hargeon to the hotel the team was staying at after seeing Bickslow safely home, was an S-class like every other member of the team. The odds of even a large team of Nightmare mages managing to bring her down along with Bickslow were slim if they encountered any trouble.

It was unlikely they would, Nightmare didn't even know White Sea was in Fiore, or that Bickslow was involved in anything or even existed, but again, White Sea took no chances.

Bickslow settled back into the train seat and watched Hargeon fade into the distance. He had faith in his brothers and their people, he was anxious to get back to Levy, two weeks he'd been away from her and the separation had been hard on him. He had barely slept, eaten little, Cristoff had started picking on him about it as the primary healer of the team.

His brother had even put him to sleep a couple of times with his magic, even a Seiths soul bond to their partner couldn't overpower a Lunar Dragon Slayers ability to force sleep on someone.

The trip was uneventful. Kindra saw him into the guild, which was bright and lively as usual, Natsu annoying the hell out of Gray and dragging elfman into a brawl just as they entered. He shrugged at Kindra who just smirked and much like when Laxus did it, he watched as lightning crackled over the Storm mage and dark swirling clouds formed around her then there was a resonating clap of thunder and she was gone.

Interesting, Laxus only used pure lightning, the clouds were a twist that had looked pretty badass, he'd have to tease Laxus about it some time.

Levy was already in bed, but was awake reading when she suddenly felt him close and her heart jumped in her chest, she smiled brightly, hand going to her belly as the baby stirred, she had to feel the nearness of her father too, as the due date came closer, the babies link to her parents had begun taking form.

Looking up tears filled her eyes as he pushed the bed curtains aside and climbed onto the bed. He looked exhausted, had definitely lost some weight, but his smile was in place as always and he was shedding his clothes, getting a warm hum of approval from her as she reached out to run a hand over his taught abs and up to his shoulder so she could pull him down to her.

He had long since learned how to maneuver around her belly and how to get her little nightgowns off quickly. He hummed when his hand closed over one of her breasts and she moaned into his mouth. "I love these little perks…these are bigger….softer, and…" He bent to circle his tongue over a nipple and Levy gasped "..more sensitive, maybe I'll just keep you pregnant." He smirked and she laughed.

"Like hell you will, we're waiting a little before the next one." She closed her eyes, her tone in stark contrast to how she was reacting to him. She hadn't had him in two weeks, she was beyond hungry for his touches, to feel him against her, inside her. She made her wants known too, the link sending it all to him and he bit his lip, closing his eyes and growling as he pulled her to her hands and knees.

"My Kitten has such a dirty mind. Such things you want…" Levy moaned, god she loved that language from his mouth, Eastern Minstrellan women had to run around with damp panties all the time she decided, hearing that all the time couldn't be easy.

He wrapped himself around her, supporting her carefully as he slid his hard member up and down her wet center. It took little to get her going anymore and she tired easily so they're long drawn out love making wouldn't be back until after the baby was born, but Bickslow had learned how keep these shorter rounds intense for her. Her soul guided him, made it easy to know what she needed from him.

As he slid into her waiting heat she groaned "God yes…oh!...nngh." Levy couldn't pull any different languages. She was so overly sensitive the moment he was inside her she was already pulled tight.

His pace was firm, just hard enough in his thrusts to make her see stars but not exceed her ability to take it. His arms supported her, she could feel his thighs taught behind her, supporting both of them. Hanging over the bed Ora had put in a dangling bar she could use to help her sit up and rise from the soft bed.

She grabbed it now to steady herself and the change of angle made them both moan in delight. Bickslows hold on her changed and with her holding the bor he could get a hand up her body, toying with her breast and she tilted her head back against him, feeling searing kisses trailing over her shoulders.

It was the only thing about their late pregnancy sex she didn't like, not being able to face him she couldn't touch and kiss him like she wanted to.

Bickslow closed his eyes, he could feel it, the tiny pull on his magic, his daughter drawing from him because he was close enough. Her pull was never stronger than when he and Levy were intimate and Ora had been very vocal about encouraging the couples to be so as much as possible.

It was crucial for the Dragon Slayers, since their mates were having pregnancies accelerated by magic and they were carrying twins so each woman had two babies drawing their magic heavily as they grew within their mothers. But it was important for Levy too. She was a petite woman, her magic was strong but her reserves were being depleted constantly and even the daily swims in the spring only helped so much.

Being with her husband made it better on many levels. The baby pulled from him when they cuddled and held each other close, but it pulled most during intimacy, Levy could even feel the baby drawing harder on Bickslow than it was on her some times. Every time it happened he did notice, and he loved it. Ora said not to consciously push magic to the baby, to let it pull what it needed, pushing could harm them, tear open magic channels within them their developing bodies could not contain.

So they just let it happen. When Levy sank, sweaty and exhausted to the bed, Bickslow laid down beside her and wrapped himself around her, so grateful for all he had tears finally did escape him, falling into her hair.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hadus Buelle, well, maybe you should contact the former master." Cristoff said quietly as Bickslow boarded the train. "Soon as our brother is out of sight I will." Kaleb replied.

Once the train pulled away the Judgement mage turned and pulled out his com lacrima, it lit and within a couple of moments an older man with salt and pepper hair was smiling at him. "What have you messed up now junior?" Kaleb didn't smile, which immediately made the older mans smile fade.

"Hadus Buelle is in Fiore, he's the leader of a dark guild here and we have leads." Kaleb said.

"Town?" The older man demanded.

"Hargeon, port town in the south, we're basing out of Magnolia, allied to Fairy Tail as we discussed." Kaleb replied.

"Lore there?"

"Yes sir."

"Send his ass to Magnolia, he can't be involved, I'll be there by tomarrow, what hotel are you in?" The older man got the information and the com went dark. "Ok, we're turning in for the night. Lore, share what you learned from Bickslow with me, then get on the next train to Magnolia, here's the address to my brothers house, you'll be staying there, you are under Master Makarov on exchange until further notice."

Kaleb wrote down Bickslows address for the man then stepped from the lights of the station beside a building, the members of the team circling them facing out while Lore pushed up his visor and his eyes took up a blue glow. A few minutes later he climbed onto a train and Kaleb was leaving the station heading for their hotel.

The former Master of White Sea had been hunting Hadus Buelle for the last 12 years, he was the only dark mage ever to escape Bosco when White Sea had them targeted in the guilds entire history and the former Master would never forgive his successor if he hadn't called him into this hunt. Former Master Grenlow himself would be taking the lead upon his arrival.

Kaleb smiled faintly, the thought thrilled him, hunting under his old master again, glancing around at the others he could see similar looks on all of them. This hunt had just gone from good, to extraordinary. Gods bless and maintain the incompetence of the Councils Rune Knights, it had given them the hunt of a lifetime.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Grenlow frowned as Kaleb filled him in on all they knew. Looking at the team members he had to work with. He knew Hadus well, they weren't set up well enough to bring the man in.

"We need a speed mage, a green mage, a holder mage of some type and…a rune mage, does Fairy Tail have any? I'd rather not wait the weeks it would take for us to get them from White Sea." He looked at Kaleb who shrugged, looking at Cristoff, he'd been at Fairy Tail enough to probably know.

The Dragon Slayer set his coffee mug down. "They have them, the green mage Droy is a little chunky and timid but we can carry him. Holders…Lucy is out because she's pregnant but they have a woman who was dark for a while, uses a form of holder magic, summons angels…Sorano. They have two speed mages, Racer is probably the strongest of the two, though Jet is the easier one to work with and their rune specialist is damn good, Freed, he's been studying some Draconic runes lately too that might come in handy."

Grenlow looked at Kaleb who just nodded, moving away to chat with Makarov about the needed mages away from the public in the hotel restaurant.

Grenlow was looking over the information one of the team members had given him that they had recorded so far. He glanced up at his people. He had plenty of light users, Kaleb on his own was usually enough and wouldn't be influenced badly by Hadus, Cristoff would do fine, Kindra would be an asset as always, Becks powerful beast mastery would give them a good edge. Yes he'd sent Lore away, he'd been the only mage who really could not afford to tangle with a Dark Seith on Hadus' level.

Grenlow smiled, Hadus was finally in his sights and had no idea he was on the trail, the evil man had grown complacent living in a country without dark magic hunters aside from the typically incompetent Council Rune Knights. His own Holy Justice magic was perfect against Dark Seiths, facing off against both himself and Kaleb would be something Hadus would never want to risk, but they wouldn't give the man a chance. White Sea would bring down it's only escaped target and Grenlow would redeem himself having been at the helm of the guild when Hadus had escaped them.

Kaleb returned a few minutes later. "The mages we need will be here in three hours." He said.

"Perfect, ok, once we get them briefed it will be too late to start on the trail we need to follow so everyone relax, we'll take up the mission at dawn tomarrow, you're all dismissed until then, Kaleb, Cristoff, remain with me to brief the Fairy Tail mages." Grenlow ordered.

There were a few grateful smiles, the team didn't often get to relax once on the trail and Hargeon being a southern port town offered some shopping they all were looking forward to.

Grenlow watched them leave and turned his pale green eyes back to the brothers before him. "Thank you for calling me on this Kaleb. It will be good to lay this to rest. Do you both have confidence in the Fairy Tail mages we're pulling?" He asked.

Cristoff nodded "The only one who may have issues would only have them because he's out of shape physically. If we prepare them well enough to fight a Dark Seith they should be fine. Sorano was dark herself once, she's very comfortable with what is ahead. I haven't seen her fight, but I wish she had been available when the damn Hellborn got dropped on Fairy Tails doorstep."

"So he's doing Hellborn summons huh? He must have a holder of some type under his thumb, or a dark Celestial, lets hope not on that." Grenlow leaned back in his chair and smiled faintly eyeing two of the mages who had grown up under his eyes. He loved their father and he loved both of them, they were like his own sons.

"So Cristoff, since you have been down here a while how many Fairy Tail women will be exchanging time with White Sea hoping to nail you down?" He asked. Cristoff roled his eyes "None I hope…possibly one, but I've tried to dissuade her as firmly as I could."

Grenlow sighed "Not the "one" you keep saying you need to find huh?"

Cristoff shook his head "No I don't think she is."

"I don't envy you that dragon soul dictating what woman you take to wife. Never have envied Dragon Slayers all they have to deal with." He admitted.

Cristoff shrugged, not wanting to discuss the issue, he still felt a sting over having to push Laki away, her confession had been painful. He regretted causing her pain. He'd ignored his own rules with her and she was paying the price.

Fortunately Grenlow distracted himself and Kaleb both getting filled in on the guilds latest activities so Cristoff didn't have to address it all further.

"I'm going to see if I can find some leather long coats, odds are these Fairy Tail mages wont have treated leather clothes to wear to fight a dark mage like this." He announced suddenly, wanting time to himself.

Kaleb looked at him in surprise. "Good idea, here, buy five of each size, we'll need any leftovers back at the guild anyway and make sure the leather gets treated properly." Kaleb smiled at his brother tossing him a heavy pouch with jewel in it that would more than cover what was needed, it was good thinking, Cristoff was always a great strategist, making sure the Fairy Tail mages had leather to shield themselves from dark infused death magic hadn't occurred to him. Only leather worked against all of it and would remain intact through a fight, especially against any Hellspawn that might get thrown at them, leather was a crucial necessity.

If White Sea would be hosting Fairy Tail mages on exchange in the future, having long coats ready for them would be wise.

"Yeah, I'll do the enchantments myself don't worry." The Dragon Slayer promised, turning and hurrying off toward the market area to find a dealer in leather goods.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorano watched the other mages frowning, at least Racer was with her, Droy really made no sense. She was excited to be working with White Sea, and their top team no less. During her time in the folds of the Dark guild world White Sea was a name of nightmares. Everyone was grateful the Boscan guild never left their home country, not even Brain had seemed comfortable when they had come up in conversations.

That they would be working with the legendary Grenlow was also thrilling. The man was responsible for the downfall via destroying Boscan contacts and Black Market connections of more than one Fioran dark guild and there had always been whispers about what happened to dark mages that went into Bosco and ran afoul of that guild and its master.

She hadn't yet seen the new Guild master, she'd heard of him though. Made a wizard saint in Bosco at 25, a Guild Master at 26, he was young and supposedly fearless. Also a Holy magic user like the former guild master had been. She knew the two men would spot her and Jets auras and know they had once been dark.

It didn't bother her too much, because she really feared very little anymore herself, but she hoped it wouldn't harm how they worked together. She would like to take advantage of the exchange program at some point, live and work in Bosco with a powerful Boscan guild and learn how to hunt mages. So she hoped it wasn't an issue.

If the men they were meeting were anything like Cristoff though, at least she'd have plenty of eye candy to enjoy. That thought made her smirk, of her current company only Freed was what she would consider attractive. Racer was a friend, Droy was, well, well fed.

Cristoff was seriously attractive, had Laki not latched on to the man like she had, Sorano might have had a go with him. But with Laki looking lovesick over the man Sorano knew better than to intrude into that, even though she'd seen Cristoff with other women and that he'd been keeping Laki at arms length.

When the train arrived in Hargeon they all stepped from it and saw Cristoff first, unmistakable and difficult to miss with his height and presence. Sorano inwardly sighed again as her eyes travelled over the Dragon Slayer. Such a shame her guild mate was pining over him, maybe when Laki moved on, or maybe while Sorano was in Bosco on her exchange…yes, that would be a perfect time.

Happy with the decision she was about to tuck the delicious thought away when her eyes found the men standing with Cristoff.

One had greying long salt and pepper hair but sharp pale green eyes, he looked to be somewhere in his late 50s or early 60s, had a great body for his age too. The other, he make Soranos breath hitch.

Tall, the same height as Cristoff, with a powerfully built body and intense Lavender eyes. Silvery hair almost as pale as her own hung down to the center of his back. He wore predominately white with a pale blue shirt. Skin tight white pants tucked into over the knee steel plated greaves, a snug white vest and holding his blue and white cape was the unmistakable seal of a wizard saint.

He had to be Kaleb, the Guild Master of White Sea, she knew he was one of Boscos Wizard saints.

He was so young, she'd heard he was, but seeing him, especially standing beside the older man who she assumed must be Grenlow, the former master, really put the mans youth into perspective.

Oh…Cristoff was tasty, but if she was going to aim high she might as well go all the way. If the man would give her the time of day, she'd definitely give it a shot, getting him into her bed would be a serious experience she could feel particularly good about.

She doubted he would, but damn would it be worth the effort of trying.

Then she tapped into her old celestial magic, lacing it with her angel to see auras and saw holy magic…these weren't just Dark mage hunters, the pale eyed man in white was a mage that could annihilate darkness and Soranos lewd thoughts shifted to trepidation.

She let the rune mage step forward to greet their new team leaders, trying to stay back but she couldn't avoid the lavender eyes.

"You're Sorano?" He asked, addressing her directly, his deep voice had the same lilting accent as Cristoffs, he had the same easy smile too.

"I admit I am particularly interested in you and your magic. Angel summoning without a cost to the soul means you've paid a great price for what evils you committed while you were dark…I see it in you still, through the edges of your spirit." He said, his tone was light, no judgement in it, no contempt, just interest.

She had learned the hard way to size up men quickly and Kaleb was a man well comfortable and adjusted to his position, his power and, did she see it? She met his gaze unflinching now, a little gratified and decidedly thrilled to see a more primal interest as well as the academic.

She had a chance with him after all.

He smiled suddenly, as Grenlow commandeered the conversation and they all began walking to the hotel so they could sit and go over the details of the mission. Kaleb fell into stride next to her as her thoughs were drifting, her eyes mostly closed she looked through her heavy lashes, admiring his long legs in the skin tight white breeches, the way he moved, the exotic masculine scent of him and let her thoughts drift to more pleasurable things than the mission ahead.

She was sure she'd seen that hint of interest, she was sure she had a chance.

"More than a small chance too, but I shouldn't be unfair, you're used to a soul reader…not a thought reader. Fair warning Lady Sorano, I read thoughts, hear them clearly…especially thoughts as…enjoyable…as yours…you've more than a small chance if you want it." He whispered by her ear, then smiled, straightening and walking alongside her, pale eyes forward again.

Her eyes flew wide and her cheeks reddened. She slammed up the defenses she had learned around Cobra, unsure if they would work on him.

He smirked, looking and her and giving her a small negative shake of his head, a heavy lock of platinum hair falling over his amused eyes.

"Shit" she spat softly.

He sat quietly by his predecessor while Grenlow briefed them, then Cristoff got them all set up with long enchanted leather coats, gave them their room keys and they were all told to be ready to leave shortly after 6am.

Sorano looked once more at Kaleb, so she had more than a small chance huh? Looking him straight in those alluring pale eyes she smiled, she wanted him, and she didn't care if her heard that thought.

Cristoff looked at his older brother as they rose, Grenlow taking his leave wanting to get to bed early. It was still early, they'd finished dinner during the briefing, it was barely 7. He watched the white haired woman watching Kaleb and his nose didn't miss where her thoughts had to be, judging from his brothers faint smile through the briefing, and occasional sudden looks over at the woman, she was thinking some thoughts that aligned well with the pheromones she was putting off.

He'd heard Kalebs whisper to the woman and smirked.

"No heartbreaking." He said. Kaleb smiled at him "She doesn't want to share any part of her heart…only her bed. An angel mage…and one with thoughts more wicked than a succubus, have a good night little brother, I'll see you in the morning. I've an angel calling me."

Cristoff scoffed but said no more, watching his brother stride to the elevators he decided maybe he wouldn't mind some company himself, and he felt eyes on him by the bar, turning slightly he could see two lovely women watching him, smiling and whispering to each other.

"The white ones gone, you should go talk to him, he's alone now." One said

"You think so? God he's hot…" the other giggled

Cristoff smirked, heading for the bar. His older brother wouldn't be the only one with pleasing company tonight.

Sorano hadn't ridden down to Hargeon expecting much more than some good fighting, learning opportunities working with some of the best dark magic hunters in Earthland, and maybe some decent eye candy with some sexy Boscan men around her for how ever long the mission would take.

Flirting with the Guild Master of White Sea hadn't even been on her menu, not even near it. A few little thoughts, but nothing serious, just her hopes of maybe igniting something that could lead to her landing the Dragon Slayer in her bed for a night someday.

When she opened her door to find Kaleb her lust just overtook her. He'd teased her with his little comments, catching her eye every damn time she'd had a lewd thought about him during the briefing, which had been, she admitted, relatively frequent with him in those damn tight white breeches that he filled so temptingly well. When he'd removed the white and blue cape and sat with his long legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed, reclined back in the chair listening patiently to his mentor, his body had been the only thing she could look at.

He was every bit as beautiful to look at as his brothers were, but the power he had, the reputation, it made a woman like Sorano nearly drool.

Men like him thrived in the light, appreciated her magic, and he wasn't a distant, brooding brute like so many powerful leaders were.

He'd noticed her right away, been intrigued by her thoughts, and open to her interest. She'd made it clear with pointed thoughts about wanting nothing but his body, pure sex, not to interfere with their work or his willingness to let her learn.

If he remained interested, was willing to indulge her needs in bed, God she'd gleefully peel off those tight clothes and fuck him senseless.

She went to her door, thinking she might go down to the bar for a drink before turning in but when she stepped out her door she found him standing with one of his people looking over something for them before nodding and saying something in Boscan she didn't understand before the man bowed and walked down a few doors retreating into a room.

His cape wasn't on him, the sleeves of the blue shirt were rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons of the blue shirt were open now, the tie holding the Wizard Saint seal loose around his collar. His skin was deeply tanned, on par with Cobras.

His eyes were intently studying what was in his hand but he noticed her, glanced up, smiled at her, then looked back at whatever it was a moment more before giving her his full attention.

"You know, I don't give a damn you were dark before, what you are now is all that matters to us, to me. I'll see you learn all we can teach you on this mission." He walked to her and stood, smiling. She noticed the silver earing then, dangling from his ear, bearing a silver angel. He reached up "Galasfriel, the last Archangel Mage to walk Earthland 800 years ago, personal idol of mine." He smiled.

She looked at him with widened eyes "There is another kind of Angel magic?" She asked.

Kaleb nodded "Archangels, bearers of powerful Holy magic centered around battle with the enemies of Heaven. Like the Seraphim they were created to emulate. You have a great interest in Angels. A natural acuity with Holy magic too, you could learn a lot with White Sea, I look forward to having you."

She smirked at the double meaning and his smile turned less innocent. She let her thoughts drift back through some of the dirty things she had been imagining doing to him during the meeting.

"No strings, I don't want the hassle but I…really…" she said softly, reaching a hand forward and trailing it over the broad chest downward until she was running a finger over his silver belt buckle. "…really…want the sex."

"Then I'll just fuck you…" Kaleb said darkly following her into her room.

Sex was release, pleasure, power to Sorano, she had learned to use it when she had been a slave, and learned to endure it as well when it had been forced on her by Brain. Often the men she lured to her bed were rough, no stamina, sought only their own releases. It was rare to get much from a one night stand, or even the few brief semi-relationships she'd had.

Men who took their time, who played, that handled her with care were very rare. She didn't care, that wasn't what she sought when she looked for sex, just someone pleasing to her eyes.

Stripped of the snug clothes Kaleb was more than nice to look at, he had a delicious body and the tattoos…she'd never seen any like them, well, Cristoff bore the White Sea symbol on him, and the elegant clan symbols. Kaleb also had wings, angel wings, tattood across his shoulders.

Holy runes were elegantly arranged down his right side, a cross on his right pectoral, a phoenix on his hip. There were holy runes in various places, smaller, more intricate patterns that ran down his left arm to his elbow, circled his right wrist and ran up the inside of his forearm.

Looking at him naked was appealing on many levels.

He was one of those rare lovers she found too, that did not just fuck her in spite of what he'd said. He pleased her, played with her, made her laugh in spite of herself, then had her screaming his name. He whispered soft things in Boscan to her, told her she was beautiful then laughed at her when she told him not to get attached to her.

"I can admire beauty without needing to possess it Sorano. I'll respect your wishes, just sex, I'll make you happy, give you all the release you want, whatever you want from me, I am yours while in your bed, take from me what you will."

He'd made good on his word too, delivered long drawn out hot play, languid kisses, even slid down between her legs and had her half delirious learning what his mouth could do. None of her one night stands ever went down on her, and only one of her "boyfriend" types ever had and Kaleb made it obvious that man hadn't been any good at it because not only did her lavish pleasure onto her, he drove her to a body raking orgasm with his mouth alone.

When he left her a few hours later she went and slid into the bathtub to soak and relax her now very tired muscles. Smiling she leaned her head back, damn the man, he'd about ruined her, setting the bar way too high for her usual conquests.

But the mission had barely begun, perhaps it would take a bit, perhaps they would find time again, or maybe she could just get him far enough away from the team to fuck her against a tree or something, she didn't care, she just wanted at least one more round in the mans arms.

6am was early. Or if you were Cristoff, a reason not to bother going to sleep in the first place after a night with the pair of lovely women he'd picked up at the bar.

He'd gone to his room, stripped down, taken a hot shower, looked at the clock and realized 2 hours wasn't worth it, if he went to sleep he'd be more tired than if he just skipped sleep entirely.

Were the women worth it? He smirked as he adjusted his gear, yes they were.

He was surprised to see Sorano and Racer already down at the restaurant eating when he came down. She smelled plenty of his brother but he kept his smile easy, he'd save his teasing for his brother. He did note her reaction to his leather clothes though.

Enchanted leather held up better against anything dark, it was of a living thing, wind did not damage it, fire was easily enchanted against, as was poison and leather held runes well without letting them become damaged.

Every member of White Sea had a custom made fully runed and enchanted set of leather clothes for missions.

So Cristoff was in soft well tailored and snug fitting black leather pants, boots, vest and arm bracers that left his arms from his elbow to the top of his shoulder bare. All in tight black leather tailor made for him.

Angels scent made it clear she approved of his attire, but again, his smile remained unchanged as he joined them.

"If you come to White Sea for an exchange you'll get a set like this made for you. Best gear you can wear against dark magic of any kind but particularly against hell spawned things." He told them.

Racer seemed to like it and looked at him "Takes friction and wind well doesn't it?" He asked. Cristoff nodded "Very well."

Racer was looking over and discussing the various pieces when a few more members came down, also decked out in leather. Kaleb looked sinful in his, the dark brown leather looked almost painted onto him it was so well made.

They followed a road from Hargeon to the west and then cut across land in a slightly more southern direction. It was odd how Kaleb seemed to know the way so perfectly.

"Memory exchange." He told Sorano when they stopped for a brief break to accommodate Droy who wasn't used to travelling quickly.

"Our Seith mage shared extracted memories from a Nightmare mage who had been where we are going a few times, so now I know the way as well as that person did. Makes the hunts go better when we have knowledge as flawless as the prey does. We don't do it too often, only on large important hunts like this."

Sorano nodded, exchanging looks with Sawyer and he shrugged, he really didn't care how the White Sea wizards were choosing their path, he was ready for the upcoming fight, hoping it would be a good one and had plans to apply for an exchange so he could get his hands on one of those sweet leather gear sets.

Cristoff had told him each was custom made by a seamstress mage in White Sea then it was enchanted by either himself, Xally, or one of their two other light healers.

They continued on for a few more hours before stopping for another break, again for Droys sake, it didn't seem to bother any of the White Sea wizards, Kaleb would notice Droy struggling and seemed to know when it was real struggling or just whining because they ignored a good bit of that.

Sorano sat down and took a drink from her canister, smiling slightly watching Kaleb and Cristoff talking. Both men were just about equally enticing, she preferred Cristoffs black hair, but Kaleb was perfection in every other category.

Kindra and Gaza sat near her and Kindra exchanged a look with Gaza Sorano didn't miss when the other two women followed her line of sight to the Guildmaster and his brother.

"What?" She demanded quietly.

"Fioran women, do you always deny yourselves so much?" Kindra asked calmly. Sorano narrowed her eyes "What do you mean?"

Gaza nodded toward the two men Sorana was still taking glances at.

"You must be forced to keep your wants to yourself a lot if they distract you so much. In guild work it is discouraged to go without. If you want someone, need release or some sort of contact, if the other person is not married or promised, you simply ask. Your people though are…not open to this?" Gaza asked. Sorano caught the blondes look toward Freed who was chatting with Grenlow.

"Not generally…no. I'm actually considered a little forward…" She admitted.

Kindra and Gaza both chuckled. "Yet you look at men longingly and do nothing. You want to touch, if he's open to that, and knowing our Master and Cristoff I can promise you both of them are fine with it, you touch, want closer contact, it's easiest with the Master of course, he can hear you think it, but Cristoff, Varren, Beck, Justice? Open, typical Boscan men, a little slow on the uptake so you have to go tell them what you want, but in this team? To keep us all safe? Don't bottle things up that can distract you later. It works both ways, they may approach you, they'll respect a refusal without question and go to someone else, but once you show you're open like we are? You may get asked." Kindra told her.

"Only one whose rough is Beck, though I kind of enjoy it. Most gentle would be Cristoff." Gaza said "How is your Rune mage? Is he married or promised? I see no rings or marks other than for your guild."

Sorano smiled slightly, Freed was a little uptight, these open bold Boscan women would be fun if they were interested in him.

"Little uptight, you'll need to explain how this works, he may be open to it all, I really don't know." Sorano said. Kindra smiled, nodding toward Sawyer "Your speed mage?"

Sorano grinned "Oh you HAVE to ask him, please." She encouraged the women. Sawyer was a dear, she loved him like a brother, but the man was convinced he wasn't appealing. Maybe some time with one of the brazen Boscan mages would do him some good.

Kindra nodded, moving toward where Sawyer was leaning against a tree and Gaza wasted no time either, moving over to sit with Freed and Grenlow.

Standing herself she caught Kalebs glance and he smiled faintly, Cristoff moved over to talk with Droy and she suddenly felt like she was alone with the Guildmaster.

He made his way to her "We'll go in a few minutes, next stop we will camp for the night, whose tent would you like to share? You're pretty intrigued by what the ladies told you I can tell." He smiled.

"It's all true then, not a joke?" She asked.

Kaleb thought that was funny and laughed lightly. "No, you can't be holding in things, harboring distractions, not with what we do, not all teams are as open as this one is but then not all teams focus only on hunting people like this team does. Something like a pent up desire or even a build of tension can affect you, make you easier to distract, can even make your magic less focused. We can't have that, not with what we do. There's no jealousy or such nonsense as that either, it can't be tolerated. Mages who succumb to such things are unstable and are placed in other jobs within the guild."

She nodded, it made sense, working as a mage was dangerous, even she had been distracted a few times by wants she was holding in, she didn't work with those people anymore and was a better mage because of it.

"So, if you want to go over right now, push your hands into his black hair and kiss Cristoff because you want to know what he tastes like? Go do it. He wont refuse you. And if you want to sleep with a different man every night? Do so, relax so you can focus and perform when we need you to." He was actually serious then, a faint smile always on those firm lips, but his eyes were serious about what he said.

He must have seen her thinking about Cristoff.

"Yes I did…and no, I'm not bothered by it, go kiss him so you stop wondering. He isn't pining over Laki." He told her.

Smiling, she walked past him to where Cristoff was sitting, caught those midnight colored eyes and beckoned him, delighted when he stood and came to her. As soon as he was close enough she did exactly what she had been wanting to, sliding her hands up the soft leather covering his chest upwards until her fingers threaded into the thick black locks and pulled him to her for a long deep kiss so she could take her fill of him.

Maybe she was meant to be Boscan…


	39. Chapter 39 The first

A/N slightly shorter chapters so I can get them done a little quicker. Work and life intrude on my time lately (sigh) I hate adulting...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

11 hours, that was how long it took, even with the aid of the Palace and Porlyusica, within a chamber thick with life magics, where an underground river had been diverted to provide waters to the Palace and a special hot spring was fed by it, and the molten heart of the great mountain. Levy lay naked within the waters, feeling their warmth and invigorating magics flowing gently around her the strange surface beneath her was like tile but it yielded when it took weight, this area had been created for this very purpose where she was the water was only a few inches deep but it moved well and steam from it made her breathing easier. Bickslow was by her head, Porlyusica and Wendy at her legs. She had his hand in hers while the over clutched at a spot that had formed for her to use just for grasping. The spot had literally molded itself around her for her needs.

Ora hovered above them as Levy labored through the day into the night before finally a babies cry, the first in hundreds of years, filled the chamber.

The waters worked as they had been made to, cleaning, invigorating, mending Levys body and nurturing the newborn as she was cleaned, wrapped in a warm soft blanket and placed in Bickslow arms while Porlyusica and Wendy saw Levy from the water and up to the bed nearby, drying her and dressing her before finally letting her settle back while Bickslow did his best not to drown his daughter in his tears before he could lay back beside Levy on the bed and she could finally hold the tiny baby herself.

"Emma, our little girl…" Levy breathed in wonder. Bickslows arm slid around her, he encircled them both, pressing a kiss to Levys lips. He looked at Porlyusica and Wendy. The young girl was openly crying, Porlyusica wearing a rare faint smile, her eyes warm on the little bundle in Levys arms.

'Take some time, Levy needs rest, when she started to fall asleep you can bring Emma out to meet everyone or you can just rest with her. Nobody will be allowed in here until tomarrow." Porlyusica said firmly. Bickslow nodded, he could feel Levy drifting mentally, though she looked to be somewhat alert their bond let him feel the truth.

His wife was exhausted, and sleep was trying hard to claim her though she was fighting it, excitement though would only hold her up for so long.

Wendy came and leaned in to press a kiss to the babys head then followed Porlyusica out, leaving the new family alone.

Levy pressed in closer against Bickslow and he felt her loosing ground to her exhaustion, gently lifting Emma from her mothers arms he tucked her in against him and kissed Levy again "I'll be right back kitten, go to sleep."

Drawing a breath he brought his daughter to him, pressing a long kiss to her forehead, her soul was brilliant white, laced perfectly with his own and Levys. She was warm, comfortable, he could sense only a need for sleep from her, smirking slightly he realized how much their bond with their daughter was going to help them care for her.

They would know when she was hungry, angry, cold, wanted attention, was waking up or needing to sleep, clearly these were strong things in a baby, easy to sense.

When he came out into the kitchen/dining area for the brood wing of the palace everyone stood, his father, Xally, Makarov and of course their friends had all been brought.

Arman was first to his side, tears on the mans face, his bright eyes warm with wonder looking at the tiny baby his son held carefully cradled against his chest.

"She's perfect." He grinned, already hopelessly in love. Her hair seemed dark, black, but then Bickslows where it grew out was an almost black dark blue, fading into a rich cobalt color by the ends, it had always been that way, both of his parents had rich black hair though, so the genetics were certainly there and Arman grinned, his own hair had once been blue/black, so while Bickslow was not his actual blood child, Arman could still enjoy his granddaughter and the wonderful similarities the blood of the clan they were from created.

Laxus was grinning, Cana heavy against him, his hands on the sides of her large belly. Any day now, he would be doing this, but with two children. Boys according to Ora. Not since his wedding day had Laxus seen his best friend look this happy, the Seith had certainly showed his true self to everyone.

Still crazy at times, still fucking obnoxious as hell and fearless about teasing people, but the man had a heart of gold and Levy had been the woman to realize it. "Congratulations Bix." He said, not worried at all that the man didn't take his eyes off his child.

Laxus had no doubt when his were born he'd be unable to leave them or look away from them for some time. He'd chosen himself a difficult mate for sure. Cana had issues that ran deeper than his own, and her lack of confidence in herself drove that powerful need to drink. He was still strongly tempted to keep her at the Palace until the babies were weaned, because she hadn't stopped trying, no matter how many times everyone got after her. Her addiction was mental, since the Palace protected her from feeling the physical side of it. He wasn't sure what to do about that beyond just relentlessly protecting her from herself.

Once the babies were born, and things in Magnolia had settled and it was safe to go home again, he would address it. Until then, he would let himself enjoy this, revel in it, himself and his friends, his family, bringing new life into the world.

A good part of him wished he was out there, he knew Bickslows brother had brought down a crack team of top dark magic hunters including the living legend himself, Grenlow, to take down the leader of Nightmare so that Fairy Tail and its people could be safe again.

He wanted to be part of that, he'd seen what Nightmare had done, what they had created in Darkbay, seen the suffering and horror of Nightmares leader and his "vision" for his guild first hand.

Getting his own hands on that evil man was something every part of him wanted badly. It made him feel marginally better knowing members of Fairy Tail were with that team, his own team mate and close friend among them.

Glancing over he saw Gajeel holding Lucy much like he was holding Cana, he knew the Iron Dragon felt like he did, the desire to be there, to be part of that downfall, part of the fight that would end Nightmare once and for all, protect Lucy putting a final end to the contracts on her, it was something the raven haired Slayer wanted as badly as he did.

Beside them though was the couple that probably wanted it worse than anyone. Cobra and Nola. Fire had licked through the little fox mages hair and her yellow eyes had burned when Bickslow had returned and told them White Sea was now on the trail after Nightmares leader.

Nobody in the guild had even dreamed of suffering more at the hands of Nightmare than Nola had, and few others understood how hard her recovery from being a slave still was. Cobra knew, she was his mate now, and the toxic tongued slayer, while he seemed to love nothing, cared about nothing, clearly, glaringly adored his mate and understood slavery on a personal level. Ending Nightmare, the largest human trafficking guild in Fiore, held a deep personal appeal to the Poison Slayer, who even more than the others, would have given a lot to be with White Sea right then.

Only Nolas pregnancy, a girl and a boy within her, kept the Poison Slayer here, his need to be with his mate and his unborn children the only thing that could override his need to end Nightmare.

He had killed Shade, put a slow poison into the man, had told the other Slayers about it not too long ago. "Councils healers wont be able to stop it, I spent a long time developing it, still plan to use it on someone else on day if I get the chance, but Shade knew a special hell before he died, knew he was going to die, had to watch it happen no matter what anyone did. I really wish I could do something similar to Hadus." He'd told them.

As he watched Bickslow herded away by Wendy, Porlyusica glaring down everyones protests with a nasty "You can see her tomarrow, she needs rest and privacy with her parents right now." Laxus nuzzled his face into Canas hair, placing a soft kiss against her neck and smiling at her hum of approval. He would focus here for now and leave Nightmare to White Sea and his friends.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laki gasped faintly, tipping her head back, keeping her eyes closed as the dark haired man trust into her body relentlessly.

She didn't know his name, didn't care, didn't even care she was pushed up against a wall with her top shoved up and her panties laying in tatters on the dirty ally floor beneath her.

He was somewhat tall, had dark enough hair, and a decent build, certainly didn't hold a candle to the midnight eyed Dragon Slayer she wished he was, but that wasn't the point.

She shoved images of that sexy smile away, trying to lose herself in this mans efforts. He was clumsy, rough, and it looked like his friend wanted a turn, she didn't even care about that. All she cared about was erasing those Midnight eyes from her memory, getting rid of being able to recall how his hands and lips had felt on her. She'd taken this job solo, ignoring Miras warning it might be too much for her, she'd gotten plenty beat up, but even that hadn't driven the thoughts away, the ache from her chest, so she had put on her tightest clothes, gone to the little bar next to the hotel she was staying at, had drank more than she ever had in her life and latched onto this man because of his floppy dark hair and blue eyes that remotely reminded her of the man that she loved.

If sex had started her heart down the path, maybe, she thought, enough of it would erase Cristoff from her heart, make it numb and forget so she could breathe again, smile again, be happy again.

He could do all of those things with her without loving her, she had to learn how herself, maybe if she did she could stop loving him, gain whatever skill it was he had that made him able to do that.

He'd held her so sweetly, slept with her in his arms a whole week in Akane Beach, they had laughed, talked for hours, played through the challenges and made love more times than she could count.

No, she corrected herself, no love, they had not done that, they had fucked, just had sex, and somehow he had been able to be how he was with her without loving her, she had to learn how.

The man grunted, his body jerking as he came and Laki felt nothing but disappointment, looking to his friend, maybe he had more, maybe he could give her pleasure. She knew Cristoff had felt pleasure, he'd said so over and over, she'd thrilled hearing his moans, growls, gasps and snarls when they had been together. Hell the man who had just finished and was stepping back while his friend came forward had made noises of pleasure while he'd fucked her but she'd felt nothing.

She latched onto the new man, kissing him fiercelyn hearing him chuckle "Fuck…you're a horny bitch aren't you?!" He said, pulling his dick out and turning her, she placed her hands against the filthy alley wall, he slammed into her without hesitation from behind, hands groping at her bared breasts for a bit before finally grabbing onto her hips.

Nothing…she felt nothing, the ache remained, the midnight eyes swam still in her mind, and she shook her head angrily. "Harder, I can barely feel you." She snapped and the man laughed "Yeah? You want it rough bitch? Ok."

Her head hit the wall with his next thrust but she was able to get her hands stable again, pain…she grabbed onto it, at least it was a feeling.

Some time later she watched the men stagger from the ally laughing, they'd beaten her, used her body thoroughly. She tried to straighten her dirty clothes but they were torn, as she walked through the lobby of the hotel she ignored the disgusted looks, she could feel cum running down her legs, she'd get a shower and head back to Magnolia in the morning, hoping vaguely that she was tired enough to sleep, tired enough not to dream about him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dark magic was anti-life. Like life it had to consume a resource to survive and to grow but unlike life it existed in discord with light and anything that was healthy, wholesome, happy or worse, in love.

Light and love were the bane of dark magics, but light could be overcome with shadow, and love had weaknesses often easy to exploit.

The best way to fight the dark was with light, simple, clean, more light could flood away darkness, but as ever more darkness could abolish light. Grenlow had been bathed in light when he magic was young, the brightest and purest immaculate light possible, he had been drowned in it in a ceremony that lasted 3 days where he neither ate not drank or rested, simply existed, survived drowning in light. If he survived his magic became utterly infused with Holy light.

He had survived. His successor had as well, Kaleb, like Grenlow, had drowned in light, drank it in, consumed it and lived by it for three days. Kaleb had taken it in more than any other before him though. When Kaleb had stepped naked into that chamber at the age of ten, he'd had raven black hair and dark amethyst eyes.

The light had done more than permeate his magic, he had accepted it, taken it in so completely and without reservation that it had infused itself through every part of the young mage. Turning his hair the nearly white platinum color it was now, brightening his eyes to the intense lavender and silver they were now.

Runes had appeared in his skin, ancient, the scholars of Bosco had studied them and been unable to translate them, they were in a forgotten format. Nobody had ever emerged from the ceremony as Kaleb had, Grenlow had always been proud of that, known his pupils passion would make him a great leader for the guild one day, and it had. White Sea thrived under it young powerful leader, wizards came from all over Bosco to join it, wishing to serve under Kaleb.

It had pulled White Sea back up after the disgrace of losing Hadus after 12 long years pursuing him all over Bosco, after the devastation the man had laid out, the hundreds…no…thousands of lives he had taken, souls he had stolen.

Bosco had learned to fight hell spawned things better than any other country because of Hadus and the 12 year hunt for him, the dark mage had sacrificed so many souls, summoned so very many hideous creatures from hell to fight for him.

White Sea had gained more mages, some from places Hadus had destroyed, mages dedicated to the hunt. Many had died. Then Hadus had vanished. The heel spawn had stopped appearing, bodies let contorted from having their souls torn from them stopped showing up.

White Sea had extended their reach father than ever before, listening, getting intel from other kingdoms, willing to leave Bosco to hunt the man down but he was simply gone.

It had been a disgrace to the guild Grinlow had shamefully left in the hands of Kaleb. Stepping down as Guildmaster in disgrace.

So facing the Hellborn, Hellspawn, hellhounds and hellcats, the animated dead that were all clear signs of Hadus' presence just made the old mage grin, narrow his pale green eyes and revel in the destructive force of his magic like never before.

Freed had not handled things like what they were dealing with now before. He'd gratefully sat and deeply enjoyed inspecting the odd runes that adorned Kaleb and had been trying to learn how to write them, but with no context, the best he could do was duplicate them. The ones around the Judgement mages wrist and forearm were the easiest, and inflicted incredible injury of anything evil.

Freed still felt leery using them, they had an odd pull on his magic when he wrote them, he suspected because his own magic was dark. The draconian runes he had learned so far did prove handy, by having Cristoff sit with him one night he'd gotten a feel for how Cristoffs Lunar light spell worked and created a Lunar light fire rune in draconic that made everything they encountered recoil in pain. Freed found the Dragon Runes easy to cast and they seemed to take to his magic well.

The Boscans had been an education for him in many ways. Gaza had taken a distinct liking to him and Grenlow had explained the "open" way Boscans saw sex. Until you were married or at least promised to someone, you could have anyone willing, and it was encouraged as a way to relieve tension, achieve focus.

He'd been shocked, but then Gaza had kept approaching him, since he never really said "no" he couldn't, he was interested, curious, intrigued and a healthy young man who hadn't been with a woman in a while.

Gaza was lovely, with shining gold hair and laughing electric blue eyes that reminded him of Laxus' just more intensely blue. The night before their first encounter with some of Hadus' work he'd finally given in, she'd come into his tent, happy to simply talk, but had kissed him, she'd asked him before she did and he'd agreed, and that had been it.

Before he could think much, even find the will to try to, their clothes had been gone and they'd been rolling wildly about his tent. He had taken to silencing tents, a habit he'd picked up on their mission to Darkbay then the trip into the mountains.

It protected the privacy of the occupants, the ears of those outside, and did not harm the security of the camp, only enhanced it. He was grateful he'd done so, his own cries and moans he wouldn't have wanted anyone but Gaza to hear.

The following day, he was fairly surprised Grenlow had been right, he'd been relaxed, found it easier to focus, and his magic flowed stronger.

Magic travelled and gained power from emotion, he knew that helped it, so, it did stand to reason, that indulging in some pleasure that worked the body so well…would open up the flow of magic. It was amusing to him, no wonder Laxus and Bickslow were such incredible powerhouses, the men "indulged" all the damn time.

Sawyer and Kindra had been pretty busy the last couple of nights they had quiet, Kindra had made no secrets about her intentions there. Freed was also fairly certain Sorano was going to the Guildmasters tent each night, though she had kissed Cristoff right in front of everyone, that had seemed like a one time thing.

Nobody though was distracted or off their game when the action began in earnest. They were attacked by a large cat thing, it reeked of death, which Cristoff warned them was common, spat gelatinous globs of some substance that made short work of cloth but vaporized when it hit the gear the Boscans wore or the enchanted leather long coats Freed and his guildmates had been provided with.

Fighting these things was taxing though, they moved fast, and only certain magic worked on them at all. Kaleb and Grenlow taught Droy how to overcome the things with life, everywhere they touched plants died and the ground was razed, but Droy could overcome it and the more life he fed into the plants beneath the creatures, the harder time they had maneuvering, life rising around them distracted them.

Soranos Angels tore into them too, they could not banish them, but could weaken them enough that Grenlow or Kaleb barely had to work at all to handle that.

Cristoff and Gaza both possessed light magics that could heal so they would take supportive roles once the creatures had been weakened enough.

Freed had felt healing magic plenty of times from Wendy, but pure light healing, particularly the intense cool power of Cristoffs Lunar magic was downright exhilarating and had this odd bonus of lifting the spirit as it did its work.

The fourth day Freed got to watch Cristoff create something called a "Moonwell" using a small natural pond under the night sky he had infused it with lunar energy and they had been able to clean their protective gear in it as well as soak away the somewhat sickening effects of inhaling the stench of death and evil for hours.

He'd been uncomfortable at first, getting into the faintly glowing waters with naked women but Cristoff had come up behind him an unceremoniously shoved him in. "Just soak." The Dragon Slayer had chuckled.

Once Kaleb had gotten into the water the mans hands and arms had lit and he'd moved them through the waters, adding holy power to what Cristoff had done and Freed had felt it, it wasn't as comforting to him as Cristoffs magic was, Holy magic and Dark magic didn't coexist well, but he'd still benefitted, the stench of evil was washed away.

The next day it had taken time before that acrid stench had seeped back into things again but Kaleb had ordered everyone to fill small containers with the glowing waters "You'll want to rinse off with it, trust me." He'd said.

Freed had wondered if their battles would warn Hadus but Grenlow had smiled "No, he can't communicate with things that have no souls, he can just unleash them. They won't attack anything he's touched, so his people and property will be safe, they'll just destroy every other living thing they encounter, evey one will need to be eliminated once Hadus is dead, or they'll just spread out and wreck havoc everywhere they go."

By the sixth day they found the stronghold. An old fort that the guild had restored and converted. It wasn't far from the Peace River, close enough passage would be easy to arrange so transport to Darkbay and Hargeon wouldn't have been difficult via the water.

The guild symbol for Nightmare was a dripping screaming skull and it was everywhere. Even on a flag that flew over the fort and on banners on the high stone walls.

"Shit they even have a moat." Sawyer observed.

They went over their plans once more and then moved. There was no point in camping, the area was awash in evil undead things, there would be no rest until they were through with this.


	40. Chapter 40 Roaring Sea and Fairies

A/N...Holy Cow, FD is turning 40, the big 4-0. In honor, Mew, CoS, Sassy I wasn't going to do what I do in this chapter but you and some others wanted this, once I got into it, I knew where I wanted to take it, gave me some new ideas too so thank you my Muses/Reviewers. Much love to everyone who follows this Fic, as long as you love it, I'll keep it going...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It took Hadus too long to realize what was happening. He'd been in Fiore too long, was too used to the way the Council Rune knight s did things. They had an order to their raids, a system he was used to, it let him work his magic, the council had ruined every magic user that could really stand against him.

Fiore was an easy kingdom to grow his own guild in. The alliance had fallen apart, he had planned to rebuild it beter than it had been before. Then the light guilds had attacked, on two fronts at the same time.

It had been something he had not been prepared for, Nightmare had lost so much it took everything he had to scratch together the pieces and keep his guild from flying apart.

There was no loyalty in the Dark circles, power was the only thing that kept dark mages together, along with some healthy fear.

So when his men came and said the fort had been breeched and they were being attacked. Hadus had expected simple Rune knights, he could rob the entire front line of their souls, sacrifice them and summon a hefty Hellborn to consume any that followed.

The Rune knights didn't know how to fight Hell Spawned beasts, they tried fire and all sorts of magics, all useless against beasts of hellfire filled with the rotting pain of the damned. These creatures were immortal, the only way to stop one was to send it back to hell.

As a Seith, he could pluck souls to feed into summons faster than any Rune Knights or Council special forces could figure out what hit them.

The possessed toy mage at his side could open gates, he'd been weak when Hadus had found him, enslaved him, but now the mans magic had been warped enough that he was very, very useful.

Grenlow had killed his dark Celestial mage, now that had been power, a fountain he could drink deeply from and pour creatures of hell out as fast as he could sacrifice souls through that mage.

Grenlow was retired in disgrace though, he would never step foot out of Bosco, White Sea was too loyal to their homeland. Leaving had been painful, Fiore was not like Bosco and Hadus missed him holeland, but it had been a kingdom rip for his brand of darkness.

There were no Seiths to worry about, the council branch here had killed them all. Mages that went through the ceremonies to become charged with Holy power infusing their magic did not exist here, Immaculate light existed only in a few churches here and there.

Ripe for the harvest of a Dark Seith with ambition. That was what he had found Fiore to be.

He'd grown confident, sure of himself, so much so he knew when he realized that he had realized too late what was happening, what he was really facing. The light should have warned him, never had attacks from the council come with such powerful light magic users.

Whoever it was even had a fucking Dragon Slayer that used light magic, Lunar light no less and the moon was up in a clear sky and nearly damn well full so the bastard was powerful as hell.

Just that one mage was destroying the central yards, flooding them with light so none of the dark creatures could come close and if they did they were either vaporized if they were small, or seared so badly they shrank back.

Then there was life, plants, green magic was everywhere, coming in so fast it was confusing his spawns, disorienting and frustrating them.

Runes, several kinds, some completely unrecognizable to his own specialist who stood before him screaming in fear until he ripped the mans soul out so he would shut up.

"Angels! Master, there is an Angel in the main hall! It's at least 50 feet tall, pure light, nothing can get near it! Our attacks are useless on it!" That had gotten his attention, what the fuck could summon an angel?

Even if it was only spirit magic Angels were costly to summon. The Council had nobody that could do that, he'd never even heard of such a thing.

Then someone told him his Hellborn, the largest of the beasts he could bring through the gate were vanishing and he heard one go, heard its screeches and FELT Holy magic, Holy light the likes of which he had not encountered since he had fled Bosco and he realized.

He glanced at his wife and she stood, Ganta was a succubus, she could stop the Dragon Slayer and open the main yards back up in case they needed to retreat.

He didn't think he would need to though, not then. Still unsure about what he was facing, though seeds of memories, the familiar feeling of some of the impacts as the fighting increased made him shudder.

Cristoff could usually handle a fairly large number of opponents, many of his attacks covered large areas and could hit dozens of targets with equal force.

His Moonhigh spell focused light from the moon and bathed an area in concentrated moonlight. He had filled the yards with it. It would tire him some to maintain it, but he'd done so before, knew how to pace himself and which other attacks he could use without harming that main one.

He had to hold it so Droy and Freed were safe to fight, bathed in the light they were safe from smaller beasts and shadows that tried to edge in and attack them. Shadows that pulled at Cristoff where he stood until even he had to step into the light to keep himself from being drug into voids.

At the edge of his spell, his attention divided, she was able to surprise him. He whirled though, silvery scales covered him, his black hair in sharp contrast to them, his eyes a wash of night sky and moonlight.

He swatted away her sword, claws rending the steel like butter, magic building in his other hand, preparing a starry fire that would take anything but greater Hell beasts down.

He raised his hand with a snarl and froze, Laki stood before him, looking confused and frightened her voice called his name in fear and he hesitated, all of his senses focusing on her trying to figure out if she was hurt, why was she there?!

It wasn't until Beck appeared, brandishing his axe, three massive wolfs flanking him, one sank long fangs into Lakis leg and she screamed and seeing her pain, fear was like a knife through him until he saw the fury, the darkness, Lakis face distorted, her beautiful hair turned red, her dark eyes became green and he knew what had happened.

The wolves fell on the screeching woman and made short work of pinning her so that Becks axe could finish the job.

Nodding to the massive man Cristoff returned to what he had been doing supporting Droy and Freed.

Hadus felt when Ganta died and for the first time he worried about this battle, rose to his feet and truly took notice.

He was about to leave the chamber where he had been coordinating everything when light flooded it and he grunted, stumbling back, his knees hitting the seta of the chair he had just stood from and he sat heavily, clamping his hands over his eyes.

He couldn't open his eyes in this level of light, the darkness he used would retreat and leave him nearly powerless.

He pulled on the souls he commanded, ordering them to him, to leave whatever fight they were in and come to protect him and fight for him where he was.

He felt several cut down as they tried to leave the fights, felt them screech as light flooded them before he could move them to a new container, no…whoever this was…they knew how to fight his souls…that wasn't possible, the Council taught none of their men anything about Dark Seith magic and how to fight it.

"If any of them reach this room the light within it will destroy them before they reach you anyway Hadus." He didn't know that voice, he couldn't reach for the soul behind it, the light burned him when he tried.

"Now you will be stopped, as I meant to do so long ago, White Sea has come for you Hadus, you can not swim through waters of light." He recoiled, he knew that voice…

"Grenlow? You're a damn fool, you can't kill me here, I've beasts to hide in you've not killed them all." He cackled. He tried to reach for his little holder mage, but found nothing, could not even push the body because it simply did not seem to be there.

"I already broke that puppet." Grenlow said and Hadus sneered "No matter, some darkness even the light can not suppress old dog."

He felt it, the soul of the only man he had ever feared, so much light, and light so bright he could not see it, but he could feel it. Immaculate light was still within the damned old bastard.

How? Why now after all of these years?! He couldn't rip souls from his men, not without opening his eyes so his magic could reach out, could not summon and the soul of Grenlow was too light to touch, so was that of the other man in the room.

Seething he retreated behind his chair, rage boiling up in him when he heard the old hunter laugh bitterly at him.

"A chair will not protect you."

No…but he could pull the black sword out of the scabbard beneath the chair. He waited for Grenlow to move closer, until the man grabbed the chair and thrust it aside leaving Hadus with nothing, no protecting, the black sword hissed as light hit the black within black blade.

Hadus had time only to swing it once and he rammed it home, cackling maniacally as he felt it wrench the soul free of its target and drank it in. It couldn't hold it though, as Hadus felt the body of who he had hit fall light finally tore through his closed eyes, roared in through his skin and flooded him, he barely felt the hand that clamped down on his forehead, every part of him was drowned in light, the dark souls that fed him, that provided him with magic were burned away and before his own blackened soul was reclaimed by the darkness he had given it to long ago, he felt a hint of the humanity he'd once had, the faintest twinge of regret that he had ended a life, torn a soul into the black sword that was melting away because it couldn't hold it.

"No!" Kaleb fell to his knees as he shoved the lifeless husk of the Seith away from him. He had enough presence of mind not to touch the hissing bubbling black sword that was being destroyed by a soul it was not strong enough to consume, but had been just strong enough to wrench free.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The trek back was a long one. The loss of their former master hung heavy on the White Sea mages and those from Fairy Tail understood and respected that. They destroyed more than a dozen creatures, canvasing the countryside until they were all wiped away and none of the beast masters birds could find any more.

Sorano watched Kaleb, he spoke calmly, was still every bit the leader, his strength did not lessen in the least. Watching him single handedly destroy a massive hellborn, reducing it to a smoldering lump of ooze then sending that ooze through a vacuum was pretty impressive.

When they finally were able to make camp, knew the threat was gone, had hunted down the last of those who had fled from the fort, she sat beside Cristoff and watched Kaleb take to his tent right after dinner.

"He could use company, if you do not go, likely Kindra or Gaza will, but I know he would prefer it be you." Cristoff said quietly.

Sorano looked at him for a moment, then looked over to Kindra who nodded at her. Rising without a word she went across the camp and slid into Kalebs tent.

He was sitting, leaning back against one of the large cushions Gaza carried in her remarkable pack that was small yet carried all of their tents, gear and such. He was reading through some papers and looked up when she came in.

"I thought you could use company." Sorano smiled.

"Cristoff did, you agreed, you're not sure you should be in here because you have a hard time dealing with loss." He said softly, but a smile tugged at his lips as she crawled up his body, finally sitting on his thighs.

"But I'm here." She said with a smirk.

Kaleb nodded, putting the papers aside and resting his hands on her legs.

"yes…and I'm glad you are…I think this time…I'm the one who needs the release." He chuckled. She nodded "and I'm the one lucky enough to get to help with that?"

He pulled her to him "Yes."

It was a different experience, when he took instead of just gave but no less overwhelming for the Angel mage. It surprised her that he wouldn't just push her body to give him the release he needed, he took pleasure by giving it as well and so his touches, kisses, were still deep, he still waited for her reactions, still sought them.

He felt so incredibly good too. Even now, when the light smiles were not there, he still took her breath away with soft whispers, still told her she was beautiful and she had stopped suspecting him when he did, it was his way, the way of all of the Boscan men.

She'd heard them, they didn't withhold compliments to the women and when Freed had asked Cristoff about it he'd smiled.

"Women should know they're beautiful, it is every mans duty to never let them doubt themselves. Happy women make for a happy life." He'd replied.

"They fight with you, I think Gaza had more muscle than I do." Freed said. Cristoff shrugged "Women are usually strong, only those left to doubt themselves become weak. They show us they appreciate us, with the things they do, with their smiles and bodies, we can appreciate them without devaluing them. It's a fine line sometimes, but Boscan men are raised to be affectionate, to love their women and to be vocal and clear about it." Cristoff said.

Freed smiled "Explains some of Bickslows behavior over the years." He chuckled.

Now she was in the arms of a strong Boscan man, Gods she really should just move to Bosco, if this was really what their men were like…

She knew his looks were not common, men like him and Cristoff were not common at all. The other men in the group were not anywhere near as breathtaking as the brothers were.

Not bad, and Beck had a body as drool worthy as Laxus or Gajeels, but then, so did Cristoff and Kaleb.

She was laid back on the soft silken cushions though and his fingertips trailed lightly over her breasts, finally his hands settled beneath them so he could drift light touches and kisses over them both.

It heightened her sensitivity, his ghosting touches, especially when he slid further down her body and lowered his head so his mouth could tease her already wanting core.

As soon as she was writhing he smiled, moving over her, pushing her legs well apart and grasping her knees, pushing them up and she gripped the cushions, suspecting when he started to lower himself she was best off braced.

She'd been right because when he entered her the thrust was so deep and she was filled so completely it was almost uncomfortable, but the intensity make he teeth clench and her body arch toward him.

He rocked into her for a while at the angle he'd begun with until she was breathless and gasping raggedly then he released her knees and came down into her arms and she moaned when her hands finally had access to him. She thread her fingers through his hair and kept his lips on hers for a long while, allowing brief breaks for air, for him to say something softly in Boscan she didn't understand but just the sound made her feel incredible.

"More..please…" She begged finally, he was taking her up and letting her stall, so languid, so tantric she couldn't quite tip over and it was driving her mad.

"Do you want me to make you cum little angel?" He asked softly, lips grazing her ear.

"Yes!" She gasped out and he smiled as she once again pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily.

His arms slid under her and his long fingers grasped her ass, lifting her hips just so and then his pace became brutal, each thrust driving the breath from her until she was screaming, babbling unrelated words and his name until finally she threw her head back and screamed herself hoarse.

He followed shortly after her, saying something she didn't understand but she caught her name at the end of it.

Laying back he brought her on top of him before her rested his head bak and she lay there panting and happy and hoping he might have gotten something from it, it was the whole reason she had come to his tent in the first place.

"I did, I may even be able to sleep if you'll stay with me. It's fine if you wont, I can always have Cristoff put me under." He told her, she settled herself in against him and sighed "I have no problem using you for a pillow tonight." She smiled and he chuckled. "Good."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxo

"You will see her and talk to her, you will not run away." Kalebs tone left little room for argument but Cristoff glared at him. "I told you, it is better for her that I do not, I'll return home, the threat is clipped, Beck and Kindra both plan to stay in Magnolia and try an exchange period, I am not needed."

"Bickslow and Father both said you have to come. They would not go into details but I am making it an order Cristoff, as your Guildmaster, I order you to take a 2 month exchange at Fairy Tail, we're going back anyway, I want to see my niece before I return to Bosco." Kaleb said firmly.

Cristoff couldn't argue that, he did badly want to see the baby. His little niece that he planned to spoil terribly.

"Fine, I'll take the exchange but I might spend it at Bickslows house or travelling fiore on jobs, Laki will not forget me if I'm under her nose." He said firmly.

Kaleb sat on the train seat across from his brother "Like you've forgotten her? So much so that when a succubus choses a form to slow you so she can attack, she chose Laki and it WORKED?"

Cristoff nearly cursed, instead giving his brother a dark glare. "That doesn't mean.." He began but Kaleb cut him off.

"Bullshit, Succubus chose your hearts deepest desire, they don't give a damn what that is, it chose Laki for a reason Cristoff. I'm betting you've been ignoring that damn dragon in you, I bet it knows, that's why Laki would be your deepest hearts desire so strongly a Succubus would pull her perfect image from you to use against you." Kaleb was relentless.

Cristoff glared at him, he was also right, damn him to hell. His heart, his damn soul had Laki within it somehow, there was no other way a Succubus would take her form if he didn't have it buried inside him.

How had this happened? He'd broken his own rules yes but he'd felt so comfortable with her, so sure he could just walk away. Knew she would respect that, she'd said so many times she wouldn't fall in love, that they would just have sex and spend time together and have fun.

He glared at the ground, he'd stay away from her, avoiding her wouldn't be impossible, he would stay at Bickslows house, have his brother pick jobs and just go from the house to the train station.

His dragon didn't want her, it had never wanted anyone, he was just obsessed a little because the woman had fallen in love with him and that always got to him when women did that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laki tried to gather together the shreds of her clothing, finally she settled for stealing the shirt of the man laying on the bed. Another nameless man, he didn't have the black hair she gravitated to, but he was tall with some tattoos. None of his were elegant clan symbols, and his skin was not a rich tan, but he'd been as close as she could get to her goal.

She hadn't meant to go out again, she was still bruised from the night before, but some local girls at the café she liked to have coffee at had come in with a Sorcerers weekly special edition, giggling.

They had sat at the table right by hers and been over the top excited. "I think it's amazing, they're doing guilds across Earthland, last month they did a special edition on Minstrell, but this month is Boscos top guilds, look at this!"

The girls all made various crooning noises as the blonde who held the magazine held it up. Lakis heart had lurched in her chest seeing the familiar guild symbol. "The number one guild in Bosco is called White Sea, can you believe their Master? He's GORGEOUS, look at those eyes!"

Laki sa3w Keleb on the page the girls were all going on about. "Ok, so he's gorgeous but you know how we've got Dragon Slayers here in Fairy Tail? Look at their Dragon Slayer… feast your eyes on the centerfold girls!" She held it up and Laki almost choked on her coffee.

There was Cristoff, wearing his guild colors, white and blue but the cape was hung over a dark tanned arm, the fitted white vest was open and the blue shirt unbuttoned, leaving his chest bare, to expanse of tanned skin and muscle mouthwatering, his tattoos showed, black hair hung loose around his shoulders, characteristic smile and warm midnight blue eyes. Jason had outdone himself with the picture, having Cristoff leaning against an elegant sculpture of a dragon that was holding a banner bearing White Seas guild symbol.

From his open shirt and vest to the snug white pants tucked into over the knee steel capped boots Jason had captured the Dragon Slayer perfectly.

The girls went crazy over the picture. "Hot as Gajeel." One of them giggled. "Gajeels more vicious looking, and taken remember? Lucy got him." They all sighed. "But this one is single, no girlfriend even!" More delighted giggles and Laki felt ill.

Standing she left the café but not before catching sight of the edition of Sorcerers weekly the girls had, she knew she shouldn't, that it wouldn't help her at all, but she grabbed a copy and stood waiting to pay for it.

"What kind of girl would he go for?" One of the girls was saying. "Some super hot thing, Like Mira maybe, or Jenny from Blue Pegasus, would have to be seriously hot to land a man like him, look! See?! This is one of their top lady wizards." The girl held up the magazine again and Laki winced. A tall voluptuous woman with long dark purple hair stood between Kaleb and Cristoff in the picture, she had an arm over each mans shoulder and a hand in Cristoffs black hair.

She was stunning, tall with large breasts and round hips and clearly friendly with Cristoff judging by the way she was puckering her lips in his direction, though his eyes were on the camera she saw the smirk and knew he was aware the gorgeous woman beside him was flirting.

"See how she's toughing him? Bet they're totally lovers." The girls all laughed and Laki paid for her magazine and hurried home.

She'd tried not to look but ended up staring at the pictures, reading the article several times before finally wrenching herself from it and looking at herself in her bathroom mirror.

Pale lavender hair, boring brown eyes, she wasn't really much in the body department, average, in fact, she was average in every way, from her height to her body to her looks.

She'd always been a somewhat dark person, collecting things others thought were a little macabre. Cristoff had been amused by it all when he'd come to her house, even commenting on the dark beauty of some of her things.

He'd said her glasses were cute, and had been game for the few things she'd asked him to try with her, tying him up for the womens challenge hadn't been the first time she'd restrained him, but he'd destroyed the first things she'd bound him with, as well as the scarves. Restraining a Dragon Slayer wasn't easy.

She was an idiot to think a man like that would want her for more than just the short tryst she'd gotten. He'd been totally honest with her, and she should have walked away, but she'd really thought she could just enjoy having sex with the man, walk away afterwards and be able to remember it all fondly as a time she'd really let herself try something out of character.

But she'd fallen in love. So much so it was eating away at her that he didn't want her, didn't love her, that all he had said from the beginning was just the truth and she'd been too stupid to keep herself from falling.

She was always practical, always sensible, had an ease with detaching herself from things that would upset others so she had believed she could handle the tryst with Cristoff like any other experiment she dabbled in.

That wasn't how it worked though.

Unable to get the ache in her to lessen and unable to look at the bed she'd curled up with him on, the table he'd bent her over, the counter he'd sat her on before kissing her senseless, or the shower he'd shared with her, pressed her against the wall and fucked her in.

She pulled out some tight clothes, put on too much make up, pulled the dark bow from her hair and hurried out to find a bar before it got too late. She hated that she didn't find it easy to pick up men, she didn't know what to say to them and the ones that noticed her were rarely note worthy.

Her pickings were slim, but she knew why, she wasn't attractive, she was plain and boring, background noise on her best day. Even in trashy tight clothes her figure was barely enough to catch male attention. She'd always hated perverts, found Gildarts a little repulsive, Bickslow had terrified her until he'd started dating Levy, but now she realized she never should have bothered being upset by them, since only perverted creeps noticed her anyway.

Beggars like her couldn't be so choosy. So the first man with a decent body who approached her was who she'd gone home with, he'd chocked her, smacked her around some, she didn't care, in the end he was like the others, made her feel nothing, barely put a dent in the ache in her chest. She'd pulled on his shirt, buttoned it up and staggered out into the dark streets.

She was surprised that she was so close to the guild, and she'd decided to go to it, she had spare clothes in her locker in the guild gym, she'd tried to just sneak in through the back and get to the locker room without being noticed but Erza was there.

The tall redhead actually gaped at her when she saw her. "Laki…what happened to you? Who did this?!"

Laki shrugged "Some guy, don't get excited, I liked it, you've seen all the torture stuff I collect, it's my thing Erza." She lied. Torture devices were just an interest, not something she liked to experience.

"You look exhausted, when was the last time you slept?" The redhead asked, changing approaches and leaving the whole torture subject alone.

"I don't know, I haven't been feeling well." Laki shrugged, brushing past the woman and opening her locker. She gathered her things and went to the showers, leaving Erza and hoping she'd be gone before she got back.

No such luck. Erza was waiting for her when she returned.

"I think you should go to the infirmary and rest Laki." She said firmly.

Laki frowned at Erza "I'm fine, I don't need to fucking rest especially not in the infirmary Erza!" She snapped "If I want a damn nap I'll go home and take one!"

Except her bed reminded her of him, and the times he'd slept there holding her. Everything reminded her of him at home, so she had been avoiding her apartment. Stopping in to get clothes then showering at the guild wasn't a new thing for her.

She'd gone out most nights and gone home with various men, or just fucked them in alleys, or the park, or really wherever was easy and private. It had numbed her some, the ache in her chest was becoming duller, less sharp.

She'd lost a good bit of weight, or at least Erza said she had. What difference did that make? Women were always wanting to lose weight, who cared if she lost a few pounds?

Food tasted bad and she was never hungry.

Alcohol made her numb, sex would help her forget, so that was all she cared about, drinking and finding the next man, the one that would finally make her forget him.

Erza gave her no choices though, and she was too weak to fight the larger stronger woman.

"Whatever, I have a date tonight so I'm not staying long." She said with a smirk.

Erza sighed, everyone knew about Lakis "dates" lecherous pigs usually that just used her body. Hell the woman had just staggered in wearing only some mans shirt stinking of sex.

"Laki, You are not going out tonight it's already late, you are staying here, you look unwell, I want Wendy to look at you." Makarovs orders made Laki wince, last thing she needed was the guildmaster getting involved. She hadn't even seen him in the hallway as Erza had brought her out of the locker room.

"Fine, but just one night." She said as Erza pushed her down on a bed and Makarov went to call Wendy.

Bickslow came with Wendy, wanting to check on Laki, last time he'd seen her soul it hadn't been pretty.

This time it horrified him and he hurried to a com to call Kaleb. He knew they were coming back, he had to make certain Cristoff was staying in town and not heading straight back to Bosco.

Laki lay glaring at Wendy, tears stinging her eyes "You're malnourished, dehydrated, have cuts and bruises all over you Laki, I'm ordering you to rest, eat and stay away from alcohol and sex for at least two weeks." Wendy said firmly "Don't make me go get Porlyusica." She added when the Lavender haired woman looked ready to argue.

"Fine…" She curled on her side and the damn tears came unbidden and Wendy looked down at her frowning, looking back at Gajeel who she had brought with her. The older slayer nodded at her and turned, walking back to Bickslow.

"No mark but that doesn't mean the souls aren't needing each other, Laki could just be feeling it worse because she's accepted she loves him." Gajeel heaved a sigh "Lucy said she felt ill sometimes when I would walk away from her, she'd get pissed and that killed it, but I felt it too, kind of sick when we were far apart and that was before the whole thing with Venati and fucking Eros ever happened."

"So meant for each other?" Bickslow asked.

Gajeel shrugged "Either that or that girl has the worst reaction to rejection I've ever seen. Not like Laki, think about it, she's a smart woman, rational, somethings making her come apart bad."

Bickslow nodded and went downstairs to await the return of the group that had secured Fairy Tails safety going forward. From Nightmare at least.

They showed up a couple of hours later and the guild went into party mode to welcome them back. Bickslow didn't though, instead he and Kaleb flanked their younger brother and escorted him to the infirmary.

"Talk to her, and listen to your damn dragon, Gajeel says you need to. She's got her own private room at the back…go in there, put her to sleep and bring her here." He snapped, Kaleb and Bickslow both shoved the man and Cristoff shot a glare over his shoulder but went to the end of the rows of beds to one of the doors that opened into the small private rooms reserved for the sickest guild members.

When he stepped in and closed the door behind himself she stirred and sat up, wiping a hand over her eyes "Wendy I said quit…." She trailed off, eyes going wide, too stunned to even really breathe.

Cristoff stood there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Oh sweet gods he looked incredible. Tight black leather hugged his long legs and forearms and encased his chest, outlining every flawless muscle, hugging every part of him perfectly.

His black hair hung loose to his shoulders and those midnight blue eyes were on her, full of concern and other things she couldn't identify.

Shock was one, he was shocked. He'd only been gone a month. She looked like she'd lost 20lbs, there was no shine in her hair or light in her eyes, she was covered with cuts and bruises, the one on her neck showed distinct finger marks.

"Laki…who did this to you?..." He breathed, moving closer and she quickly drew the blanket up to cover herself and jerked up the bed away from him. "I wasn't attacked, I let it happen and it's none of your business." She said angrily.

"Ok, can I help with it?" He asked, she frowned at him "How? You going to make some jokes or tell me to forget about it, part of my problem is forgetting things." She spat out.

Cristoff winced, he deserved every bit of venom she chose to spit at him and more, her pain was his fault and he damn well knew it. Not only that, deep inside him he felt anguish, pain, failure. Some part of him was mourning that he had let this happen, that he had failed to protect her.

It was a thought that confused him, she was not his to protect.

"I'm a healer." He said softly. She sneered "So is Wendy, she just left and couldn't get rid of everything yet. I doubt you could do better."

It was a mean thing to say, she normally never was mean, but she was so tired, still hurting so much.

"Hmm, well, let me try anyway." He came and sat on the bed and she tried to move farther up away from him but he caught her.

The moment his hand closed on her wrist a sob wrenched out of her and she couldn't stop it. He pulled her to him and she wailed, sobbed almost hysterically in his arms. He let her, holding her to him and cursing himself over and over with every body raking sob that came from her.

He was here, holding her, the wonderful smell of the night clung to him, The leather smelled good, his arms were warm, everything about him as incredible as it had been before and she mourned knowing it wouldn't last.

He would tell her to forget him, chastise her for letting herself fall for him, maybe apologize for causing her pain and he would be gone and she would be empty again.

"Laki…." No warning tone that was a prelude to pushing her away, just soothing, his tone was soft, and he tipped her face up, holding it in his hands, brushing away tears.

His dark blue eyes were brimming with regret and concern and she almost couldn't stand to look at him. "I can't do this….I know I need to forget…" she choked on the words, couldn't say more and he frowned, let his magic flow into her then. "Sleep Laki, sleep now." He whispered.

She went limp in his arms. Nothing could overpower a Lunar Slayers command to sleep. He sighed, gathering her up and standing, holing her to him for a moment, steeling himself, if Kaleb saw this, what he had let happen, his older brother would leave him battered and reeling, and he knew he wouldn't defend himself, he deserved worse.

He had done this to her by being careless and ignorant, he had made this mess and he had to fix it.

Kicking the door open he faced Gajeel and Bickslow, and winced because Kaleb was close behind them, his eyes darkened when he saw the state of the woman in Cristoffs arms. Cristoff knew Bickslow could see her soul, and that Kaleb would know the state of her spirit, her emotions, her thoughts. His brothers could see what he had done even better than he could and with his healing abilities he could feel how shattered she was, how hurt, he almost didn't want to know how bad the rest of her was, but he knew his brothers would make sure he did.

"This way." Bickslow said , tunring and leading Cristoff down the stairs, through a hall and down another spiraling set of stairs deep beneath the guild.

He could sense magic building as he went, until finally Bickslow opened a narrow heavy door and stepped through it "Stand under the lacrima." He ordered, moving to stand beside him.

A moment later he felt his being shift then he wasn't standing in the small dimly lit room with the lacrima, he was in a massive library and his senses were being overwhelmed, the scent of dragon flooded over him, dragon magic was thick all around him, and he saw Lucy look up from where she sat in an overstuffed chair, her feet propped up on a foot rest, a book in her hands.

Bickslow pushed him forward and Lucy frowned "Laki…" She breathed, horrified by how the woman looked, she hadn't seen her in months and Laki was terribly thin, covered in bruises and cuts and scrapes, limp in Cristoffs arms.

"She'll be ok Cosplayer, Gajeel is right behind us, how are the babies?" Bickslow asked brightly as he led Cristoff past her.

"Fine, oh good, there he…who's that?" She lowered her voice, beside Gajeel was a tall man with platinum hair and pale eyes. "My older brother Kaleb, Gajeel will introduce him, gotta go get these two settled." He excused himself, leading Cristoff out of the library and to the right down the hall to the second set of doors, he pushed them open. "Your quarters while you're here, I…" He started and just then, as Cristoff was about to let loose questions, Bickslow smiled as a glowing orb materialized.

"Welcome Lunar Dragon Slayer, son of the Lunar Dragon to the Palace of the Dragon Queens." Ora greeted, Cristoffs eyes widened. "So this is Ora, the spirit and sort of keeper of the place, Ora can answer your questions but first…Ora, is this woman binding to the Lunar Dragon Slayer?" Bickslow asked, watching his brother, Cristoffs eyes widened again and he frowned, looking at the orb.

Soft shimmering mist sifted down over the Dragon Slayer and the woman he held, and he watched it with mild alarm.

"This woman, wood-make mage, is your mate Lunar Slayer. Her soul already is trying to bind to yours but…you have rejected her." Ora moved a bit back from Cristoff and Bickslow frowned, he'd never seen Ora do anything but get closer to people.

"Your intentions, Cristoff, Lunar Dragon Slayer, Son of the Lunar Dragon. State them now, do you intend to defy the will of your Dragon?" Oras tone was hostile, and Bickslow could feel malignant energy coming from the orb and he was shocked by it.

Cristoff shook his head "No, I will not defy it, I…I want to fix this…fix what I've done…I was a fool, I know that. I just don't know what to do."

"You have caused great pain to your mate, you have let her suffer, let her soul begin to die out of arrogance. You will correct this…I will assist you. Please take her into your chamber Dragon Slayer." Cristoff looked at Bickslow who nodded

"Go on man, listen to Ora. We'll be here close by." Bix said and Cristoff turned and carried Laki into the chamber, the door closed behind him once Ora had followed him in.

"Lay her down on the bed, she needs rest." Ora told him. Obediently Cristoff crossed the large room, noting the dark blue sheer curtains that separated the different area, and a little amazed by the massive rounded bed he laid Laki on.

"You will heal her, every part of her, with your magic once her wounds are gone you can wake her and begin the mating process, the sooner you start it, the sooner all of her will recover." Ora said.

Cristoff stood unmoving, trying to take everything in…"So….she really is…meant to be mine?" He asked.

"Yes, her soul and yours already have started bonding, when you rejected her and left her she began to deteriorate. Once a mate is found, and the bodies have joined a few times, the process starts, the need for each other, by denying her, you caused what she had accepted and embraced into her to start killing her, as if you were already her mate and had died, the bond between you will be a strong one, once you mend it." Ora replied.

"You, Lunar Dragon Slayer, were born to belong to this woman. Just as she was born to be yours. If she chooses not to accept you now, since you have created this rift, she can and you will both die." Ora said "She will simply continue to deteriorate, and you, will be put to death here in the palace for your crime. It is unforgivable to betray your mate as you have done. If she chooses not to forgive you, The Palace will follow through, make her passing easier, and yours….painful."

Cristoff stared at the glowing orb, stunned. His first impulse was to snatch Laki up and run, but run where? He didn't even know where he was, and somehow he knew that Lacrima wouldn't help him escape.

No, he'd done this, inside him his dragon was dragging out his acceptance of what Ora had said, if Laki refused him, if the damage he'd done was too great, he would accept his fate and take some small comfort in knowing at least she wouldn't be hurting anymore because of him.

Perhaps in another life he could find her again, their souls were meant for each other, maybe he would have another chance if he had destroyed this one.

"Heal her body Slayer, then we will see if healing the rest is possible." Ora commanded.

Cristoff nodded, climbing onto the bed and kneeling over Laki he drew in his magic, it felt incredible, pulling his magic here, feeling the environment contribute, it always did, part of his magic was its ability to draw life from around him to use for healing. Feeling ancient dragon magic coming into him was a thrill beyond any he'd ever had.

It was bittersweet. This place, it was a part of him that was deeper than his ties to Bosco, this place was part of the Dragon soul within him. It was truly amazing to be there, but to have come as he had, in shame, carrying the woman meant to be his that he had rejected and made to suffer…

If he died in agony here, his soul would still rest well, seek hers again as it was meant to. His hands slid over her skin, his magic flowing through them, drawing away pain, injury, leaving behind perfect creamy flesh.

He smiled slightly, remembering rubbing sunscreen onto this body every day, several times a day at the beach, she was so fair, her skin burned easily, not meant for the sun…no…her skin was luminous, meant to be bare only to moonlight…

Her scent was sweet…lilies…moon lilies… God how had he missed all of this? He hadn't paid attention, been so busy trying to keep himself distant he'd ignored all of it…ignored her…

With increasing care he went over every inch of her until, aside from her thin body, every trace of the abuse she had put herself through trying to forget him was gone.

He'd almost come to tears when Ora ordered him to remove her clothes, there was more to heal. He'd choked them back, swallowed them as a bitterness he deserved to keep.

So many bruises, God bites, nasty hurtful bites on her breasts, the insides of her thighs. His hands shook as he healed it all, Oras final command drew bitter tears down, his fingers moving between her legs, healing all that had been done, all she had invited, because of him.

"Strip down Dragon Slayer, you will not wear honored armor when you speak to her." Ora ordered. Cristoff complied, pulling off all of the enchanted leather he wore.

He was a proud man, a typical Dragon Slayer in so many ways. Confident in his power, certain of his abilities, comfortable with all that he was. In that moment, standing beside the bed, looking up at the glowing orb that was the Spirit of this ancient place, keeper and only link to that world that was all but gone where Dragons had once ruled the skies.

The deepest most important part of him, that he had always embraced and honored. Yet he had disgraced himself to it, ignored what spoke to him within from it and possibly destroyed the greatest gift it would ever bestow on him, his mate.

If given the chance he would make it all right, he would honor her, cherish her and devote himself utterly to her happiness. It rested on her now, he deserved no say anymore.

Soft sparkling mist flowed down from Ora over Laki and after a few moments she stirred, blinking in confusion, unsure of where she was.

When her eyes settled on him they flooded with pain and he almost winced.

Inside him his dragon pushed, compelling him forward, he had to beg her to accept him.

"Laki…I was wrong." He said softly, she glanced around, eyes widening, the glowing orb above her was unsettling, that she was naked and so was he in this place wherever they were…

"I…it's ok Cristoff, I know, forget you, I heard you before, I…can't hear it again, please don't…" She closed her eyes, not caring where they were or why, what difference did it make?

"No..no, that's how I was wrong, I was wrong to push you away, I was wrong to ask you to forget me…" He said, he had to touch her, he wasn't sure if Ora would allow it but he had to try. Climbing onto the bed her drew her to him, grateful the orb did nothing but hover above the bed.

"Laki…do you still love me? Do you still want me to be yours?" He asked.

She was overwhelmed, naked, suddenly in his arms again, her skin against his, her hands when she put them out to try and crawl free met smooth warm skin and hard muscle and her whole being screamed for more.

"YES! Are you going to tell me again how wrong I am? How you warned me?...You don't have to….I can't help it, I'm in love with you…nothing I do seems to make it fade." She curled in on herself but he wouldn't let her, tipping her face up and making her look at him.

God his eyes, his handsome face, so much more than a boring thing like her should ever have hoped for.

"Laki…Laki I was wrong about all of that, I want you to be mine, I…I didn't know, I was stupid about this, I thought you were an obsession, that the reason I couldn't get you out of my head was because I'd spent too much time with you, but I've spent more with other women, none of them ever meant anything to me, but you… I didn't know what it was, I'd never felt it before so I shoved it aside, tried to pretend it meant nothing."

He was kissing her, soft kisses over her face and she was lost in them, her hands reaching without her realizing to push into his hair, her body bending so she pressed more into his arms.

"Laki…forgive me…. I know now, I love you, …be mine…my mate…please." Proud as he was, powerful, born and raised a haughty Boscan male, there was nothing in him that mattered more than this so he would beg.

The more he felt her, skin on his, hands tightly grasping his hair, trembling lips on his neck the more desperate he was. Now he knew, he understood, it had torn open what held back the dragon in him and let it rage forward, it knew they had failed her, hurt her, allowed her to suffer so there was no urge to forcefully take her, instead, he would offer himself, lay all he was at her feet and beg forgiveness.

He could tell her, her final decision could doom them both, her to a painless death, him to a terrible execution, but it didn't even occur to him, this had to be pure, it had to be because she would really forgive him and want him back.

She stilled, "You said….say it again." She whispered. Pulling back to look at him, "Which part?" He asked in confusion. "The last thing…you…want me and…you…" she lost her voice again, lost in dark blue eyes.

"I want you as my mate and I love you?" He asked softly, she nodded, tears forming "say it again.." She whispered. "He leaned closer, smiling "I love you Laki." Now she cried, tears falling "say it again…" she demanded.

He kissed her, "I love you Laki…with all my heart and all I am." He vowed softly and she put her arms around his neck and cried again.

"You…you aren't leaving me?" She hiccupped

"Never again, I'll always be at your side." He promised.

"You want me as…" She looked up at him again, she didn't really know Dragon Slayers too well, she'd heard the term "mated" understood that for Dragon Slayers it was a commitment of some kind.

"As my mate, do you know what that means?" He asked gently, she shook her head and he glanced up, Ora was still there, so until she answered this he imagined the verdict still hung in the air.

"It's a bonding, a process of combining our souls, our magic and bodies for all time. Once done, My heart, body and soul will belong to you, no woman but you can ever have me, and you will be forever mine, heart, body, soul. It is a bond deeper and stronger than marriage." He told her.

Her mouth fell open, he loved her, he wasn't leaving her…and…this?

"It is a large decision, one you must be given time to consider." Ora said then and before either Cristoff or Laki could say anything the shimmering light from Ora fell again but this time Cristoff fell. His arms and body went slack, and Laki fell to the side as he fell back on the bed, unconscious.

She panicked, rushing to him "What did you do?!" She demanded angrily. "He is fine, just asleep so you can consider. His right to influence your decision now he surrendered when he walked away from you. I am Ora, Laki, the spirit of the Palace you are in now. Your Guildmates are here, all close by, you are safe. I can answer all of your questions." The orb told her.

She breathed a little easier, sitting back, blushing faintly as she took in the tall Dragon Slayer now unconscious laying across the bed. His black leather gear was gone, he wore nothing, lay naked before her.

"So you're sort of a Dragon…archive?" She asked, trying to equate what she saw with something she knew.

"Of sorts, I am also the keeper of this place, protector of it. I enforce the will of the Founding Queens of the dragons." It replied.

"If I become his mate, what does that mean?" She asked.

"As he told you, it is a bonding process that takes time, in his case, because of what he did and because of his strength as a Dragon Slayer, close to 3 weeks for you to safely accept all 4 of the bites needed. One from you, three from him to merge your magic, link your souls and bodies and create the stable bond." Ora replied.

"I have to bite him?" Laki looked wide eyed at the thing.

"Yes, because he rejected you, it was a betrayal so, you must claim him first as forgiveness and to establish your acceptance of him so his own do what they need to. Right now if he bit you he couldn't push any magic into you, it would not work, he's lost the right to claim you. So you give that back to him." Ora replied.

"By biting him…" Laki nodded, starting to lean down. "By having sex with him and biting him, taking in his blood during orgasm. You must dominate him and he must let you. He must prove his remorse over his actions. Symbolism, positioning, it matters with Dragon Law and ceremony." Ora told her.

Laki blushed crimson. She'd had sex with Cristoff before, God did she ever want to again, but dominate him? She wasn't sure what that meant.

"If you want him, will accept him and forgive him, I will wake him and leave you to him, you'll know what to do, be driven, the dragon magic here is powerful, you have only to let it guide your actions. Will you forgive him?" It asked, Laki nodded "I forgive him….I love him.." She said softly.

Ora vanished and Cristoff shifted slightly but sleep held him. He'd been trekking overland, battled undead evil and creatures from Hell for a month, he wouldn't simply wake.

So she moved over him, bent and kissed those full lips and reveled in how warm they felt.

Now he moved and Ora had been right, she felt it, the fierce compulsion to take him, to dominate him, claim him. He had left her, she'd wallowed in misery at his absence, she would leave no doubt who he belonged to in his mind or body.

She'd wanted this man so badly she'd let men who'd vaguely resembled him I n one way or another beat her and fuck her until she could barely move. Now the real thing, what she had wanted, needed so desperately was here, naked and hers to take.

Her mouth traveled over him, greedily tasting his smooth skin, her tongue licking over hard muscle contours, nipping at intricate elegant tattoos that adorned him.

"Laki…" hearing him say her name made her move and she straddled him, hands on his shoulders slamming him back down on the bed as he started to rise.

He was confused for a moment, coming to in a fog, not sure what had happened, but her mouth moving on him brought him quickly alert.

When she climbed over him, slammed him back down so he couldn't rise he felt it, instinct he'd ignored too much, strong here, saturated as this place was in Dragon magic. He would let her do anything. Accept anything she wanted. The dragon in him lay back, surrendered, demanding he do the same.

He'd been raised by a dragon, knew to mate he had to bite her, three times, because he was strong, at his full power and in his prime. So she could adjust to the dragon magic that would create their bond, take in his magic, give him hers.

But he had broken tradition, upon finding his mate, coupling with her repeatedly, he had walked away without starting the process leaving her, who had accepted it, to die. Deep within him he knew he couldn't initiate, he had to let her take him first.

It went against all he was, he never backed down, he never was less than a dominant male, he had finesse knew how to bide his time, but always he controlled things only bowing when honor and rank demanded it.

To let a woman control him, take him, was foreign to him, especially now, when he was so desperate to possess her, to make her his.

Her hands glided over him, explored all of him and he writhed beneath her, hips rising against her, hands starting to reach but she growled at him.

Instantly he settled, his hands going to rest on her hips, head tilting back, giving in even though he didn't know why or where the hell that growl had come from, he'd never heard Laki growl even during their wildest rounds of sex. She took his hands from her, place them up to either side of his head, pressing them into the bed "Stay." She demanded.

Her body started moving above him, her hips rolling over him, pressing her core against his and sliding it up and down as he rapidly hardened under her touch.

The human in him wanted to grab her, but the dragon knew not to, and he was done ignoring what his dragon instincts told him to do.

He was in downright pain when she finally was through playing with him, dragging her nails over him, kissing him, licking him, kissing him until he couldn't think at all, was drowning in the sweet lily scent of her, the honeyed taste of her.

When she grasped him and sank onto him he couldn't stop the soft curses in Boscan, when she started moving, sliding up and coming down firmly he ground his lengthening fangs together, knowing they wouldn't be finding her flesh yet, not yet.

She had to take him first, had to have all she wanted of him and he was to let her, comply, react and respond but leave complete control to her. It was torture.

She shifted though, leaned forward, grasped his hands and put them on her breasts and he delighted in the access, massaging her flesh, teasing and rolling the hardened tips in his fingers, feeling her shudder over him as she moved.

"Say you are mine." Laki demanded. He bared his teeth but gasped out "I'm yours."

"You belong to me Cristoff." She hissed, pushing his hands to her hips and he took the permission she gave, grasping her firmly she came them, her walls clamping down on him like a vice and he was in pain wanting to follow but couldn't, she had to claim him, "Take me Laki…bite…me!" He begged. She rode him harder, eyes locked with his, she was spiraling back up quickly from her first orgasm, more sensitive now, and he was so hard, throbbing inside her.

As she approached the end again she lunged down, she scraped her teeth up his neck delighting in his shuddering gasp of her name then she bit down hard beneath his ear, felt his blood run into her mouth as her exploded inside her, roared out his end.

She hovered, licking at the spot as they came back down from their shared high. "Now…you're mine…make me yours" She whispered.

The snarl thrilled her, so did the raw power of his grasp on her as he brought her over and down onto her back.

They were both still heated, she was intensely sensitive from two orgasms in rapid succession, but he would have a third from her, he had to have it, to set his own bite and mark her as his as he finally was able to do.

Hitching up a leg he plunged into her again and she screamed, his depth so much greater than anything she could achieve from on top of him, he angled her, held her hip up from the bed with her leg, tilting her so he could plunge deeply into her. "Ahh!... Yes!...please!" she begged.

"You are MINE!" He snarled, his pace and power becoming relentless, driving the breath from her. "yo…Yours! I'm….Yours!" She gasped out raggedly, knowing though her voice wanted nothing to do with her right now she had to answer him or he wouldn't give her all she needed.

She flew up to impossible heights this time, trying to meet his thrusts, almost feeling faint from the straining of her body against his seeking the deepest connection possible, the hardest friction until finally his teeth met her flesh and she reached her end, the coil snapping and releasing waves of pleasure as he lunged down, long sharp teeth sinking into her flesh just under her collar bone at the top of her left breast.

Her body went rigid with pain and pleasure as her blood filled his mouth. His tongue ran over the spot, sending soft waves of a new pleasure through her that was deep and delicious.

"I love you Laki…" He said softly between hard breaths. He let her leg fall with the other, moving himself to her side, yanking blankets over them as he pulled her possessively to him.

"I love you Cris." She breathed out. He stilled, his lips hesitating over her shoulder "Cris? Should I call you Lak?" She smiled lazily "Shut up, I'm too tired to debate with you now…Cris." She giggled when he teased her ear with his tongue.

"Call me whatever you want, I'll answer." He said with a chuckle.

"Hmm." She stirred a bit, her stomach rumbled and he grinned "When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

She frowned and blushed, she couldn't even remember.

"Ora?" He called, the orb appeared over them "Excellent, Cristoff, Lunar Dragon Slayer and Laki, Mate of the The Lunar Slayer…in progress. There is a tray ready, Cristoff, there is a robe on the lounge near the fireplace, I will show you the kitchens. Lady Laki should rest." Ora said.

Cristoff placed a firm kiss on her mouth before sliding from the bed and she grinned watching his tall naked form walk away from her, God every last inch of him was tanned, muscled… flawless…and…HERS.


	41. Chapter 41 Peace

Laki stretched languidly, grinning like a fool when her hand met warm smooth skin and she earned a lazy growl from the Dragon Slayer beside her. 3 weeks, they were a blur, the third bite had been just a few hours ago and she was still reeling from it. Cristoff was powerful, a strong well trained mage that had gotten more time with his dragon than the others had. Laki had never been especially powerful, she'd worked more on the intricacies of her magic than the power of it.

She'd learned mages had origins of power, they could unlock as many as 4. Two was impressive, three was rare, 4 was not documented, Ora had told her Dragons knew humans had a fourth, but any mage reaching unlocking it had not been recorded.

Natsu, and Gajeel had opened up their second origins, several of the stronger mages had. Laxus had 3, and so did Cristoff. So because he had such power, when their magic had been slowly crossing between them, his had hit her hard, made her light headed, even made her nose and ears start bleeding after the second bite, he'd done it before a week was out.

He'd followed what his dragon had pushed for and set it against Oras advice and Laki had been downright ill the day after he'd done it. So they had waited until the third week was nearly out before he'd set the third.

The rush of power, magic, and…him, had been overwhelming. She could feel him, his presence, they shared things now, strong feelings and sensations, sex afterward had become mind blowing. Not that it had been lacking at all in the first place.

Her last three weeks had been simple, eat, sex, sleep, sex, eat, sleep, wake up to his face between her legs, sleep, wake him up with a blowjob, eat, sex, sleep.

To say her mate was experienced would be an understatement and disrespectful of his talents in the bedroom. Cristoff was Boscan, that country had a culture far different than Fiore.

He'd grown up comfortable with his body, with sex, and with learning how to please his partners. Add in some special skills involving his healing magic being able to stimulate certain deep parts of her body and Laki had experienced days when he had literally fucked her until she couldn't walk.

Delightfully though, again because of his upbringing, he was relaxed and all too happy to teach her. So Laki's lack of experience seemed to open up new things for them to explore, he was endlessly showing her things. Ora told her that as time went on for the next year, they would keep subtly adapting to each other, Cristoff would mold into her perfect lover, and she would change into his until they became balanced, and both could give the other incredible pleasure.

Cristoff was willing too, he wasn't shy about even teaching her how to make him come undone, even though it gave her power over him he admitted he wasn't sure he felt comfortable with. But he had smiled that sexy smoldering smile and guided her until she knew how to wreck his control over himself and get him so worked up he would shift from calm, sleepy and relaxed to hard, panting and hungry for her in minutes.

It was only fair, there were times he could reduce her to a smoldering melting heap just by looking at her, times he lay asleep and she would find the blankets had slid away from his body and she couldn't control how badly she wanted him.

Lucy told her she'd adjust, it hadn't been easy for her with Gajeel, still wasn't the hugely pregnant woman had laughed. "God he'll just walk by and I'll notice something about him and that's it, I'm dragging him to the bedroom. It's gotta be a Dragon Mate thing. He does it to me sometimes, will just suddenly scoop me up and carry me to the bedroom, I sure as hell never complain. I doubt you will either."

So three weeks they spent almost entirely in their chambers, and Laki gained her weight back, Cristoff showing her just how much fun Boscan kissing chocolate could be, as well as all the ways it could be enjoyed. Laki was convinced by the time they finished the bar Bickslow had provided that there was no better confection in existence.

Kaleb made an appearance after the second week, informing Cristoff he was heading back to Bosco, the guild needed its Master and he couldn't languish in Magnolia cuddling his niece and warming Soranos bed forever.

"There's a great deal to do. Invitations are already out for a Spring magic games all across Earthland. The Boscan government is hosting them and has asked White Sea to enter a team and since we're sistered to Fairy Tail I need to get going deciding which of our mages will be competing, there's the exchange program to see to, both Fairy Tail and White Sea have gotten a lot of requests from our members for exchange periods. So who attends the games will have to set up for proper training. There's also attending to Grenlows widow, seeing her moved to the guilds country estate and setting up his pyre and rights. His body arrived safely and my responsibilities to him…are great." He'd said.

Cristoff and Bickslow had both said their good byes and White Seas Master had departed.

Shortly after they emerged from the Palace, Laki was packing her bags. Cristoff had to return to Bosco for Grenlows funeral rites. He had left it up to her.

"I won't be staying we will spend our first year with Fairy Tail, and then a year with White Sea before we decide where we will make our home." He'd kissed her, midnight eyes so warm she had to concentrate to not get lost in them.

"We are fully mated, we can be apart, granted we are newly mated and I would hate it as much as you would, but it would certainly hasten my return." He'd smiled ruefully and she'd tightened her arms around him.

"No, I won't watch you leave again even knowing you'll be back, I'm going with you, this is important to you, Grenlow was family, I belong by your side while you go through this." She'd said firmly and he'd nodded, unable to say more.

He hadn't wanted to go without her but couldn't demand it of her, they would be gone from Fairy Tail for a month once travel time was considered. "Our year with Fairy Tail starts when we get back right?" She'd given him an impish smile and he'd laughed.

"Agreed." She'd had one thing she wanted to do before they left. It was maybe childish, she wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure of Cristoffs reaction beyond knowing he would indulge her even if he thought it was strange but she wanted to do it.

The day they were leaving she drug him to her favorite Café. She'd been going there for years, knew the owners, and knew the habits of other regulars, including the pack of young women who attended the college.

When she stepped inside with him it only took moments for all of their heads to snap up, recognition to dawn and suddenly her mate was caught in a giggling mass of young women begging him to sign their magazines.

"You are him right? The Dragon Slayer from White Sea?!" The ring leader asked with a smile, her eyes devouring the tall mage.

Laki was shoved back and she waited, watching Cristoff, not entirely sure how he would handle the women.

"Yes." He answered the first woman, neatly catching her wrist and pushing her hand from his arm where she'd been touching his guild symbol that stood out in dark blue, white and orange on the outside of his bicep. A blue cross over an orange rising sun above a churning white sea. Laki had seen that Cristoff and Kaleb both had enhanced, detailed symbols, much brighter than the other members of the guild. Kaleb had said leadership in the guild was identified that way. The regular mark did not include the rising sun.

"Are you seeing the woman with the purple hair?" Another asked and Cristoff blinked confused, Lakis hair wasn't purple. The young woman held up her magazine and he recognized the picture, even remembered well when it was taken.

"Ha! No, Uriel is wed with 5 children, her husband just likes seeing her fluster other men, she's a guildmate, nothing more." He'd found that down right amusing, he and Kaleb were the only two members of the guild Uriel couldn't get to blush and it frustrated her, she'd made some brazen attempts during the photo shoot for the Fioran magazine as her husband had teased and guffawed off camera. Funny it did look pretty flirtatious…because with any other woman it would have been, but Uriel? No.

"So no girlfriend?" The leader smiled now, hopefully. He looked curiously toward Laki, who was grinning. Had she brought him here just so he could get mobbed by young women?

"No girlfriend…I'm mated." He replied, getting confused looks from the women. Laki pushed through now, she hadn't brought him there to get mobbed, she'd brought him so she could do what she was about to.

She stepped right in front of the hungry eyed leader and slid her arms around Cristoff possessively glancing briefly at the shocked looks around her before grinning and pulling him down so his lips met hers for a searing kiss he let her take.

Again she was grateful she had him, and that public affection didn't trouble him in the least and he probably didn't even know the definition of the word "shy".

She got to stand in front of the little flock that had, over the years made comments about her drab clothes, her lifeless hairstyles and ugly glasses and press into the arms of and claim right in front of them the man they had all been panting over in the magazine a few weeks earlier, when they had made her feel so horrible, so much like she deserved her misery then and wasn't good enough for him.

"What? You…and little four eyes?!" The leader was saying in shock.

Cristoff hadn't been able to make the smallest bit of sense out of why Laki had brought him there, or why she'd let herself get separated from him but it all made sense now, and his irritation over someone insulting his mate was winning over his initial amusement.

"She owns me." He purred "I love everything about her, the glasses…" He growled and kissed her again. The girls gaped in disbelief and Laki couldn't have loved the man more. He'd caught on fast.

"Excuse us, we need to get our coffee." She smiled, turning in Cristoffs arms and pulling him along behind her, he was the image of a completely besotted, lovesick slave to her, eyes riveted on her, touching her hair, pushing it aside to place a kiss on her neck, her shoulder "To go…we're going back to bed…" He growled when the woman at the counter took their order and Laki laughed.

Once she had their drinks in lidded cups he scooped her up and carried her from the café leaving everyone there staring in shocked amazement.

He set her down when they rounded the corner and she had never laughed so hard, or needed to laugh so much in her life. She sat hard on a bench alongside the canal, unable to keep her feet and Cristoff collected the drinks from her before she dropped them, smiling while she laughed herself to tears.

When the tears came though, he set the drinks down and sat beside her, pulling her into a strong embrace and she had no idea exactly why, but the crying was as needed as the laughter had been.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

Canas time in the brood chamber came and she was there for nearly 21 hours bringing the two healthy boys into the world. Zen and Raiden. Zen had his mothers dark hair and Raiden his fathers gold and both were proclaimed Dragon Slayers by Ora who had Laxus bite through their umbilical cords, the pull on his magic when he did so was so intense he wavered after each but Ora insisted it was needed, the massive rush of Dragon Magic crucial to start the two infant Slayers off with magic pathways widened enough so they could grow powerful from the start.

"Zen, first born Son of the Lightning Dragon Slayer bears Storm Dragon magic from his father." Ora proclaimed. "Raiden, second born son to the Lightning Dragon Slayer bears the Magic of the Solar Dragon, third Queen of the founders. Teach your sons well Lightning Slayer son of Mezas." Unlike Levy and Bickslows daughter, the two infant Slayers were first dried using the warm sands of the brood chamber, then were carried up to the great pool to be bathed before they were wrapped securely in blankets.

Laxus watched in amazement as Oras magic flowed over the children, eyes widening as he watched while they were bathed and the water seemed to uncover intricate birthmarks, on Zen it was over his left shoulder from his collar bone up to the top, a storm gray scaled dragon with outstretched wings. On Raiden a red Dragon roared over the back of his right shoulder.

"Children born in the Palace, possessed of Dragon Magic are marked as such by the magic of the founding Queens." Ora explained.

Even Gajeel and Freed had been surprised, Freed requesting all books on the birthing rites of the Palace then, a subject he'd not considered studying until that moment.

Laxus accepted Zen when Porlyusica handed him over. Wendy placed Raiden in Makarovs arms. "As blood family to these children the Palace records you as such, as well as the claimed kin of your Tatsu, Gajeel, Iron Dragon Slayer, Wendy Sky Dragon Slayer, Porlyusica, Draconic healer and spirit of Grandeeney, Cobra, Poison Dragon Slayer, Cristoff, Lunar Dragon Slayer and Natsu, Fire Dragon Slayer as well as their recorded mates. Your Tatsu is now the reigning family presiding over the Palace and these children are its first born." Ora said.

Once done, Laxus and Makarov carried the boys and followed Wendy back where Porlyusica had already gone to return to Cana.

Once the new family was settled, and Laxus had climbed into the large bed and protectively pulled them all close together Makarov walked alongside Porlyusica, wiping tears from his face.

He couldn't even fathom how happy he was right then, being there for the birth of his two great grandsons and witnessing the rites. Something though had occurred to him weeks ago, and once he'd composed himself he went to the com lacrima set up in the dining area and called Sabertooth.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Natsu sat quietly on the floor of the hallway. It was a branch off the lake room that wasn't being used, containing only more living quarters. One wall though, from floor to ceiling so 60 feet high and 80 feet wide was the mural of Igneel, The Fire Dragon King and his mate Raineira, the Storm Dragon Queen.

"I always thought he was so huge…" He chuckled faintly, but it died in his throat. Raneira was twice the size of Igneel. "The Storm Queen was the most recent Dragon to pass, once Igneel passed she followed a short time later. Her last clutch yielded 11 healthy dragons, the last born here." Ora told him.

"He never mentioned her, but when he taught me about mating I think he was thinking about her." Natsu said.

"A Dragon strong enough to gain the title of "King" was the only male capable of challenging Raneira, she was vastly powerful when he claimed her, her claim of him nearly killed him. He lay in the great pool for months healing." Ora told him.

Natsu closed his eyes, it was incredibly soothing to be speaking with something that had seen his fathers birth, known Igneel throughout his life, known his mate. The Palace had sheltered Igneel as it had thousands of other dragons throughout the centuries. His father had been born here, had sired broods that were born here, had come here for shelter and healing during the wars he had been in.

Somewhere there were likely gouges in the marble floors from his fathers claws. It left him humbled, and thoughtful. Lissana found him that way and pulled him to his feet "Come on Natsu, Laxus' sons have been born."

He stood by her by the great pool his father had once soaked in and watched Laxus' sons have the sands of the brood chamber rinsed away.

"When we have children I want them born here." He said simply, quietly and Lissana smiled softly at her mate. All of the Dragon Slayers had been awed when they first came into the Palace. Natsu, had wept. Being enveloped by the powerful scent and magic of Dragons had been like coming home to him and it had hit him hard.

After Laxus and the babies were back with Cana most everyone went back to the guild to celebrate. Ora wouldn't tolerate floods of people that did not have dragon magic in them or were mated to or worshiping Dragons.

Natsu had asked to stay so he and Lissana were given chambers and he was there when Sting and Rogue had come through the portal from Fairy Tail a few days later.

He, Gajeel and Cobra stood silent and without judgement as Rogue fell to his knees in the great chamber, looking up at the massive sculptures of the Founding Queens and wept as Natsu had. Sting sat heavily, legs out in front of him, resting his arms on his bent knees, gazing up, breathing in deeply the heady smell of Dragons and feeling the pulsing power of immense Draconian magic all around him.

Makarov had said it would be wrong to deny the twin slayers knowledge of this place and a way to come here, so they were allowed access to the portal beneath Fairy Tail, understanding only they, and one day they with their mates when they mated could come here.

"Thank you…" Sting whispered and the other Slayers left them once they were told how to summon Ora. The Palace greeted them as it did all of them.

"Rogue, Shadow Dragon Slayer son of Skiadrum and Sting, White Dragon Slayer, son of Weisslogia, welcome to the Palace of the Dragon Queens." And they were left to do as they wished in Oras capable care.

It became something they did then, the twin dragons. After spending a week quietly among their fellow dragon slayers, wishing Laxus and Cana and their sons well, the Twin Dragons left but came back, Rogue taking a vacation so he could simply walk the Palace and study in the library. They were both present when a wide eyed Iron Dragon carried his panting mate down to the Brood Chamber.

16 hours it took for Lucy to bring Gale and Layla Redfox into the world. Again Porlyusica held the cords to their fathers fangs to be cut, like Laxus had Gajeel waved after the powerful drain on his magic each infant took.

He took Gale himself, giving Wendy a grateful look, and dried the angry kicking infant in the heated sands of the chamber before carrying the now thoroughly annoyed baby up to the massive pool with Porlyusica.

Again everyone gathered, smiling, joy and excitement filling the massive chamber as Ora hovered over the infants that both became quiet again once bathed in the waters of the pool.

"Gale first born, son of the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel bears Steel Dragon Slayer magic from his father. " Ora announced "Layla second born, daughter of the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel bears Star Dragon Slayer magic from her mother, Celestial Queen Lucy." Ora said. "Teach your children well Iron Dragon Slayer, Son of Metalicana mate of Celestial Queen Lucy."

The children were both held up and the seals of the Palace formed declaring their magic born within its ancient halls. On Gale a steel colored dragon crouched, tail lashing, wings tucked between his shoulder blades. On Layla, a silver dragon whose outline held stars appeared on the right side of her chest.

They were then wrapped tightly in warm blankets and Gajeel took them both, one tucked into each of his thickly muscled arms and held snug against his chest as he carried them back to be with Lucy again.

Laxus and Cana had emerged with their twins a few days later but Gajeel was ever watchful, his possessiveness and protective instincts skyrocketing in spite of being in the Palace.

He claimed that, but Lucy knew better, her mate couldn't give up this special time alone with their children, wanted more time with just the four of them before he shared his family with the world. So they had been holding onto privacy for two weeks now.

She adored the man all the more for it too. They had come so far in less than 2 years. She'd finally gotten the man she'd wanted for ages, he'd held her heart for a long time, her damn libido too. Laying on the bed watching him gently interacting with Gale and Layla was heartwarming, and God help her, seriously attractive. Had to be some weird instinct in her that was recognizing strong good father material.

"You know you're hot when you're cuddling babies." She said grinning. Crimson eyes lifted to hers, he lay across the bed on his stomach with the children in front of him, propped up on his elbows, his muscled arms and torso on display since he had no shirt on, Porlyusica had told them skin to skin contact was good for the babies and Gajeel had promptly yanked his shirt off.

Barefoot, thick black hair hanging across his back, some having fallen over his shoulders, in just a close-fitting pair of faded jeans the man looked down right edible. Watching him coo and cuddle the babies…Lucy was storing those memories for regular recall this was hot on the next level in her book.

"Think so huh? Surprised you're thinking that way already." He smirked and Lucys heart clenched in her chest, other parts of her though were already working just fine too it seemed.

"I was cleared for dirty thoughts a week ago." She said lightly. Gajeel eyed her again, getting his eyes off the twins hadn't been easy yet, she couldn't complain, a lot of men were much less affectionate and devoted toward their newborns.

Porlyusica and Ora both had confirmed she was healed enough for whatever she wanted to do a week ago, the waters of the Palace were no joke.

His eyes narrowed and he gathered up the twins then, sliding from the bed and laying them in their cradle, Lucy bit her lip, watching him lean over each baby and kiss them, the immensity of the love on his face, how deeply he felt it flooding her and nearly drawing tears to her eyes.

Seeing the jeans stretch over his ass, watching muscle slide under tanned skin? That made a different part of her weep.

When he came back to her his eyes made her pulse jump and he climbed right over her, holding himself up on those heavily muscled arms and leaning down to place a searing kiss on her lips before pulling back and meeting her eyes again.

"You sure you're ready Bunny?" He asked and she groaned, wrapping her legs around his hips and fisting her hands in his thick hair to yank him down to her, letting her actions answer him.

Gajeels dark grin against her mouth was matched by her own when she yanked his jeans open. He moved from their kiss though, and what she'd been trying to get to was also moved from her reach but when his sharp teeth slid over her breast she moaned and writhed immediately.

Oh holy fuck was she sensitive. The babies were little Dragon Slayers through and through, and nursed deeply, leaving her breasts feeling tender and Gajeel knew to keep his attention to them delicate, her sensitivity was an unexpected bonus.

He'd been paying more attention to the twins than his mate and he knew it, he couldn't help himself, he'd never in his life believed he would one, become mated to a beautiful, bright and strong woman, or two, ever be the father of children.

He'd always held that dream way down deep, protected from the darkness he had been consumed by for most of his adult life. Never daring to give it any attention because he'd never believed it could happen but his son and daughter were sleeping a few feet away and his mate was moaning in his arms, her soft nightgown now bunched around her waist as he slid between her legs and ran his tongue over her hot center.

He paid attention, Gajeel was beyond the normal level of observant, Metalicana had raised him to be that way and life had only heightened that in him since the dragon had left him. He knew Lucys scent, her normal healthy scent and had been carefully monitoring her in his own way.

Ora would never lie, Porlyusica would love nothing more than to tell the couple to keep their hands off each other, so he didn't doubt what they had said but he was protective and had vowed Lucy would know no pain at his hands ever again.

Gods he'd missed this though. How long had it had been since the last time they'd enjoyed each other like this? Lucy had been a typical Dragon slayer mate while pregnant, needing him sometimes several times a day up to practically the day the twins were born, but they'd had to be careful every time. Had to get creative too. He had no complaints at all, in his masculine mind he'd almost thought Lucy wouldn't want to be touched at all while pregnant, the state held some serious mystic to it, but there had been days she'd exhausted even him.

Now though, facing her, settling between her legs and pushing into her he felt her overwhelming pleasure combine with his own and he damn near lost himself, had to clench his teeth to hold on after just a few easy rolls of his hips.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this, having her face so close to his, being able to seal his lips over hers and languidly slide his tongue against hers while he was rocking himself in and out of her.

"Holy hell did I miss this…" Lucy groaned, pressing her body up into his. He smiled hearing her express exactly what he was feeling and he shifted, sliding his arms under her. One hand moving under her rear, the other crossing under her shoulders so his hand was at the back of her neck.

He took time, they both needed it, it was rediscovering each other as much as anything else. Reveling in the intimacy of their faces touching, being able to kiss in familiar sensitive spots again while their bodies were joined.

He held her close, tight against him, their skin sliding against skin, the climb was slow but neither one had an interest in rushing to the finish, they could have rough hard sex, in fact, he was certain they would, she liked it as much as he did, but it would wait. This was love making and they both needed it.

He slid his nose along hers, drug their cheeks across each other, nuzzled into the crook of her neck and felt her do the same, even after they reached their end, they lay in place for a long while, kissing, touching, feeling each other until Gale decided he'd had enough of the cradle and let his feelings be known. They both grinned, pressing their foreheads together one last time before Gajeel slid from her arms and gathered the forlorn infant and brought him to Lucy, leaving Layla who was sleeping quietly.

Sliding up in the bed until he was sitting with his back to the ornate headboard he gathered his mate and child into his lap possessively and pushed Lucys golden hair aside so he could rest his chin on her shoulder and watch his son feed. No, he didn't feel the least bit bad about keeping them to himself as he had been, maybe in another day or two they would rejoin the others, for sure before Nola gave birth at least.


	42. Chapter 42 Welcome to White Sea

A/N bit of a bridge chapter, bringing in my next arc. I'm hoping you all like to travel a bit...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Fiore was a beautiful kingdom, with so many different climates and landscapes most who grew up and lived there felt they were well adapted to travel. Laki had always believed she was, and that no where in Earthland could take her breathe away like Fiore could, until the train they had boarded near the border between the two countries ambled its way down through the mountains along the edge of the sea.

Cristoff had gotten them a sleeper cabin since it would be a full four days by train from the border before they reached White Sea, which she learned was more than just a Guild name.

Laying on top of the Dragon Slayer, looking out over the countryside through the window beside their bed as it went by she had asked him what town White Sea was in.

"White sea has been in existence for nearly 400 years, love. The guild hall was built along the train line overlooking the sea. Back then, there was no organized law, the roaming clans reined and as White Sea became more and more powerful, grew greater and became known for taking on and defeating dark clans, dark magic users and guilds people moved to live close to the guild to enjoy the protection it offered." He told her, smiling, brushing her hair from her face and pausing to pull her to him for a languid kiss.

"Over time the area grew and first it became a village, then a town, then finally the City of White Sea, named after the guild it was built around. So the guild is in the city of White Sea." He smirked. Enjoying her look of surprise. "But I thought the guild was around 100 years old." She was sure someone had said that.

"The charter was renewed about 100 years ago, but the Guild is closer to 400." He said, pulling her mouth back to his. She had to admit, it wasn't a bad way to travel, on a soft bed in Cristoffs arms, his naked body feeling so incredibly good against hers, a window even with the top of the mattress allowing her to see out through the tinted glass without needing to even lift her head from his chest.

The countryside was gorgeous, lush and beautiful and not what she had expected. Stories she had read, pictures she had seen were all of what was called "The Grass Sea" and large plain of water only a few feet deep with floated grass that created a sort of spongy bizarre surface over the water that was home to the most active and famous of Boscos nomadic clans as well as its most deadly and unique wildlife.

What she was looking at now was picturesque mountains and it remained that way for most of the first day, allowing her attention to wander back to the affections of her Dragon Slayer. If he had his way, she didn't doubt they would remain naked in bed the entire trip.

It was everything she'd ever wanted, more. In love with and loved by this man. She'd never seen herself as particularly passionate, she'd imagined she would marry one day, some nice bookish man and they would run experiments, travel and research and explore together.

Becoming the mate of a lusty Boscan Dragon Slayer certainly hadn't been in even her wildest dreams. So while travel like this had certainly been something she had always hoped for, seeing the gorgeous landscapes of a foreign country through the large window of a train while her midnight eyed Dragon Slayer made love to her wasn't, clearly she had not dreamed big enough.

As night crept over the landscape they ate what they had ordered from the dining car and Cristoff leaned across her, pushing the window open. "We will reach the southern edge of the grass sea tonight, you will want to smell the change in the air, it is like nothing else on Earthland." He told her.

Tucked up against him while he helped her study his native language a few hours later she caught it and froze, halting mid-sentence.

A refreshing sweetness, she really had nothing to compare it to, perhaps a combination of fresh fruits rain and subtle flowers of some kind came into proximity of what it smelled like, but she had never breathed in anything like it and she smiled suddenly, realizing, it was on Cristoff, in him, this was the exotic intoxicating edge to the way the man smelled.

She had caught it on Bickslow too, when he had hugged her before they had left Magnolia, what made the men of Bosco she had met smell so incredibly alluring.

"Is that…" She breathed in again and Cristoff smiled, nuzzling into her hair and kissing her neck "The Grass sea, yes, you can smell it now, invigorating, a scent of life, the scent of Boscos heart." There was no mistaking the pride and appreciation in his voice and she shifted away from him, turning off the lacrima lights in their cabin so she could see better out the window.

Moonlight washed into the cabin, no longer overpowered by the lights and she could see it, stretching out through the moonlit distance, gently rolling, a sea of grass.

"Does it always move like that?" She asked and he nodded "Yes, the shallow sea beneath the grass is ever moving. It has tides, is influenced by both the moon because of its waters, and the sun because of the grass." Cristoff ansered, smiling watching her wonder.

She was so beautiful, why she ever doubted that escaped him but he would happily spend however long it took convincing her of it. Her thirst for exploration, for discovery was enthralling to him, stirred in him his own desire for such things.

He truly did love Fiore, more than he had thought he would, but Bosco was his home, the sea called him, as did the ever changing landscapes it created.

"There are islands right?" She asked and he smiled, she'd been researching this it seemed. "hundreds of them, and they move about, suspended on the grass, nothing ever remains the same upon the Grass sea." He told her.

The chocolate that Bosco was famous for came from the Grass Sea, using milk from an elegant grass feeding creature that only lived upon the Grass Sea.

Moonlight made great sections of the grass, certain species of it, glow in blues, golds, pinks and oranges so the sea, feasting on the moonlight, shined softly in the colors of a sunrise at night. There was nothing else on Earthland like it.

Lakie was completely transfixed by the sight, the scent. "There are clans that can not sleep or even walk well when they leave it, you will see people who will walk very oddly, try not to stare, they are clansmen and women from the Grass Sea who come to solid land to buy sell and trade their wares. It is a common sight in Bosco, so make no comments about it looking odd or anything like that when you see them, it would be an insult to the pride of their heritage as well as to the heart of the country." He warned. He had seen "tourists" cut down in the street by clans' people for being rude and acting disrespectfully.

While he would be with her, and would never let anyone harm her, getting into a fight over something like that would be disgraceful, people of the Sea clans did not care if someone was not a native, prejudices, ridicule were never tolerated in Bosco by any of its many diverse cultures. He knew Laki was not shy about observations and asking questions and he loved that about her, but she had to know where certain lines of behavior had to be while in Bosco.

She smiled at him "Will we get to go out onto the sea while we're here?" She asked hopefully and he grinned.

"The guild keeps a stable of Grass Runners, one of the shores of the Sea is only a quarter mile from the gates of the city. We can take a ride out onto it while we're here." He loved the idea, when home he rarely went long between rides, had his own Runner in the stable, a beast he was quite proud of, teaching Laki to ride out onto the sea was something he'd wanted to do.

She leaned back into his arms then, watching out the window as the vast expanse of the Grass Sea stretched out before her. It really was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, or smelled for that matter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laki and Cristoff were not the only ones coming from Magnolia on the train. In the cabin next to theirs Evergreen and Elfman were heading for their exchange period with White Sea. Laxus was taking time off for a while to be with Cana and the twins, Freed was also aboard the train having been eager to take advantage of the opportunity, and Bickslow, like Laxus, was taking time off to be with his wife and daughter.

So Evergreen had signed up and convinced Elfman to as well. Both had been in complete awe when the train had reached the edge of the Grass Sea. It was talked about, but pictures and stories couldn't prepare anyone for the reality of it.

They met with Cristoff daily in the glass dinning car, overwhelmed by the sight of the Grass Sea to one side of them, and the true sea on the other, the train passing over stretches of the Grass Sea and they got to watch some of the incredible creatures native to it in their small herds run alongside the train more than once.

The daily meetings were to go over the native language, so they could learn some of it, as well as important cultural differences they had to be prepared for. Midway through their third day on the train it stopped and they all got to see what Cristoff had told them about clans people accustomed to walking upon the sea.

They walked like their spines and legs didn't work right, crouched and often staggering like they were the worst kind of drunk but nobody ever offered to help them, it would have been insulting to do so.

Elfman had the hardest time with it "Letting someone crash into things and fall down every few steps isn't manly." He'd muttered when Cristoff had grabbed his wrist when he'd been about to reach out to help a woman up when she had staggered and fallen in the dining car.

"Neither is humiliating and disrespecting them, that walk is a point of pride, it identifies them as Clansmen of the Grass Sea more clearly than anything else could. When you get the chance to work out upon the Sea, none of the people there will ridicule you or move to help you when you stagger and fall on it, and you will, they will respect you without question, not doubt that you're capable of handling yourself upon the Sea. You must do them the same courtesy." Cristoff had told him calmly.

Elfman had frowned slightly, but nodded, keeping his eyes on his companions, only nodding respectfully to the clanspeople as they went by.

The following day, well into the afternoon, the announcement came over the train speakers that they were arriving in White Sea and Laki was just about fit to be tied she was so anxious.

The train slid along, slowing as it came into the city, passing through border walls Cristoff told them had been there for centuries, erected back when there were still violent dark clans as a constant threat.

The city was beautiful, white washed buildings some stretching many stories high with bright fabric awnings. Streets alive with people and the animals…Laki was enthralled by some of the beasts she saw people leading.

Cristoff kept a close eye over the Fairy Tail mages, two in particular, his mate, and Sorano, who Makarov had granted an exchange period as soon as she had asked. He knew Kaleb had made no special requests about the Angel mage, and had said nothing to Fairy Tails master, but Makarov never seemed to miss much, as formal and calmly detached as Kaleb was.

He knew Kaleb would have gotten advanced word of those granted the exchanges as well as those Fairy Tail was selecting to represent them at the Spring games.

He found himself wondering if, like what had happened to him, one of Fairy Tails amazing women might yet captivate the cool, calm young Master of White Sea.

The trip through the city to the Guild hall took a while. Fairy Tails mages had never been anywhere quite like the Boscan city of White Sea and wanted to stop and admire things, forcing Cristoff to herd them along like a pack of wide eyed children at times.

The port town of Hargeons market area didn't hold a candle to the market of this city that was nestled between the Grass Sea and the ocean. "You can all go shopping, exploring, tomarrow, come, we must get you settled into the Guild, your new seals put upon you before you have freedom to really roam." Cristoff insisted.

Each Fairy Tail member would receive a modified version of White Seas guild symbol, that would place the white sea beneath their Fairy Tail symbols, signifying their dual status. The seals would be proof to any who might challenge them that they were of the White Sea guild and under its protection legal to be within the country and to work as wizards there.

When the guild came into sight they all stopped.

The main hall was massive, stretching 5 stories up with amply balconies encircling the second, third and fifth floors. Sprawling wings stretched out to both sides of the massive hall that were two stories high and clearly one wing was apartments with balconies of their own. The gates of the guild were manned and Cristoff was greeted warmly by the two mages there relaxing on chairs outside a small admissions building.

They turned warm smiles on all of the Fairy Tail mages too, waving them through the gates to follow Cristoff. The front yards held training areas and there were mages sparring in all of them as they walked the white stone pathway between them trying not to stop and stare.

Just past the practice rings tucked up against the guild hall was a huge pool and everyone paused watching a blonde mage dart out onto a diving board from the second story balcony to take an impressively graceful dive into the pool where several mages were swimming, lounging around it or were up by the bar beside the waterfall that poured into it coming out of a spot on the second story and tumbling down a white rock formation into the water.

"So big…" Sorana breathed. Cristoff glanced around, shrugging "White Sea has almost 200 members and has thrived for nearly 400 years, it is not the biggest guild in Bosco, but it is one of the most respected." He said with a smirk.

The inside of the guild hall was much like the rest, mostly white marble, granite and quartz made up it's construction, with stone pillars and polished tile floors. The main hall was busy, loud, with tables and chairs, and a large bar so much like their own guild at home and the Fairy Tail mages grinned knowingly when a fight broke out between a few of the mages off to their right and a brawl began that nobody but those involved seemed surprised by or much interested in.

Cristoff didn't even break stride, leading them to a large curving staircase to the second floor where a slender man nearly as tall as the Dragon Slayer met them. "Ah, welcome! Cristoff, good to see you back. The Master has been awaiting your arrival, I am Thane, please come with me."

They crossed a large open area with gaming tables, chairs, sofas and even a sunken spot filled with large silk cushions that had a brazier in the center of it on an elevated pedestal. To twin dark wooden doors with the White Sea crest on them. Opening the doors Thane stepped aside so they could walk in.

The main office for White sea was a large well appointed room with thick plush handmade rugs in deep blues and a cahirs and couches set up clearly so meetings could be held within it before the large desk at the end of the room. Kaleb was leaning back against the front of that desk.

The man looked his part more than any of them had ever seen him during his time in Fiore. Fitted white breeches, tall black boots, the blue shirt and snug white vest all beneath the intricately stitched white cloak around his shoulders. The Wizard saint seal glinted at his neck and on the shoulders of the cloak.

"Welcome, brothers and sisters to White Sea. I'm glad you travelled well and I'm certain you wish to get settled into your quarters here so I won't take up a lot of your time, please be seated so we can get this all done. Cristoff, have they been prepared to go out?" He asked.

Cristoff nodded, dropping into a chair to Kalebs left and instead of letting her take her own seat, pulling Laki down into his lap possessively. They're ready Master. Ongoing lessons in Boscan as planned of course but otherwise, they know what to watch out for."

"Allright, you'll have two days here at the guild to relax and get settled in, language classes will be after lunch twice a week up on this level in the classroom beside this office. Bosco uses the jewel so your money will be fine here and we've set up linked accounts with your guild so you can receive pay just like you did back in Fiore. We've issued each of you an apartment here, they are all two bedrooms one bath facing the ocean on the second floor. You are officially and for all intents and purposes full members of White Sea while you are here."

"Each of you will be assigned to existing teams within the guild, for the first three weeks of your exchange you will work with those teams and then for the final three you will be free to take on solo jobs, work with whatever teams you wish. If you requested to be kept together with anyone you will be, I won't force you apart. Cristoff, take a seal and start adjusting their guild symbols."

Cristoff snatched up one of the two seals on the desk and smiled at Laki, coming to drop to one knee at her side and push up her shirt, pulling the waist of her skirt down to reveal the Fairy Tail symbol in dark blue on her left hip. He placed the seal over it and when he pulled it back, a white sea churned beneath the Fairy. He smirked up at her, placing a kiss over it before letting her right her clothes and moved to Elfman, who even Cristoff had to look up a bit to get the seal done on the mans neck.

Sorano smirked at Kaleb "I request you update mine in private Master, because of where it is." She said softly and Kaleb smiled faintly "As you wish."

Cristoff got Freed done and Kaleb handled Evergreens, the fairy noting the man didn't even blush or seem to react at all when he pressed the seal over the swell of her right breast. Hmpf, sexy as he was, he was pretty cold.

Once their seals were done Thane had them gather their things and led everyone but Sorano from the office to show them to their quarters.

The angel mage smiled at the Master "Would you really have done that in front of them? You know where my guild seal is." She asked.

Kaleb smirked, the first crack in his detached expression. "This is Bosco Le'sei Anji, nobody here would think twice about it." He replied, coming to her and bending, trailing his lips over her ear and sending a shiver through her as he turned her so her back was to him.

"But I'm glad I got to bend you over privately." He whispered, hands trailing up her sides he pushed her over the table beside the chair Cristoff had been sitting in and her hands hit the surface to keep her from tipping over while his other hand lifted her dress and she groaned when his hand closed over the guild symbol on the outside of her left ass cheek.

He massaged the flesh for a moment before she felt the seal press over it. She was then pulled back up and turned to face him for a searing kiss that left her breathless.

"Welcome to White Sea Le'sei Anji, you've a choice to make now." He told her, lips trailing kisses along her jaw to her neck beneath her ear. She leaned into him, God the man had a body as hard as rock, warm, and he smelled so good, spicy and like the Grass Sea, she had recognized the scent on the train as they had reached it immediately as the note in Kalebs scent that was so incredibly appealing.

"What choice would that be?" She asked, feeling her knees getting weak just from his kisses.

"We've an apartment for you with the others, or…you can stay with me, share my bed while you are here." He offered and she smiled, arms going around his neck, hands pushing into silken platinum locks to push him back so she could meet his pale eyes.

"I'll stay with you." She said, she didn't need to think about it, if she could spend her time in Bosco sharing the bed of this man she would take that. She hadn't hoped for it, had hoped only she might get some time with him while she was there, but she was grinning up at him, happy to take his offer.

"Good, I'll have Thane take your things up to my home." He said, kissing her again.

"Where do you live?" She asked a moment later. He pointed up, smiling "The fourth and fifth stories of this hall are my home as Guild Master." He told her, enjoying her widened eyes.

The Hall was massive, and while the fourth and fifth stories did not share all of the footprint space the first through third stories did, it was still huge, especially for one man even though Cristoff and Xally both had quarters within the mansion as well.

He kissed her again, pulling her down on the couch nearby, laying her down on it and covering her body with his. She'd missed him, she'd had no idea how much until he was in her arms and his lips were parting for her demanding tongue, his hum of approval making her smile faintly.

Sorano, a slave girl with no family but that of her guild in the arms of a man like this, she wouldn't let herself think about it or dwell on it, never trusting hope or allowing daydreams to build it in her, she'd lost too much in her life to dare that sort of thinking.

Thane returned, his light knocking on the large doors bringing Kaleb reluctantly to his feet, pulling Sorano to hers and kissing her once more before looking up from her. "Come." He called and Thane entered "The Fairy Tail mages have all be settled into their apartments master, where shall I take Sorano?" He asked. Kaleb smiled down at her then looked at Thane "To my quarters, she's staying with me, be sure to set the wards for her access and show her the entrances and exits she'll need to use." He told the man. Thane smiled "Yes Master, please follow me Sorano?" He said, gathering her bags and heading to a door to the right of the masters wide desk.

It opened to a staircase leading up, a private entrance exit for the master, she watched Thane alter a ward before leading her into it, the door closed by itself behind them.

The Guild Masters mansion was exactly that. 22 bedrooms 25 bathrooms, 2 studies, music room, game room, dining hall, dance hall, kitchen, hot spring bath, solarium, an atrium filled with gorgeous colorful birds, massive decks and balconies and its own indoor pool. It was like a five star hotel.

Thane led her to the top floor and her mouth fell open. Most of the walls were made of enchanted glass, looking out over both the city and the ocean only the walls overlooking the wings of the guild were solid. It was beautiful.

"I shall leave you now Sorano, you are free to go where you wish just stay within the city walls until accompanied by a resident member." Thane told her, bowing before leaving her standing in the massive bed chamber.

She found the closets along one of the solid walls, a huge bath tub that was set into the floor not far from the huge curtained bed that, she discovered, smelled deliciously of Kaleb, yes she laid on it and sniffed the pillows, don't judge.

The bathroom was huge as well with another bath tub, walk in shower and skylights.

Stepping out onto the balcony she looked over the city in wonder, she could even see the Grass Sea beyond the walls, she had never dreamed any place like this even existed.

Tired from the trip, she had never been able to sleep well on trains, she claimed one of the closets, hung her clothes and crawled into the large bed planning on a nap then she would go downstairs to eat in the guild hall for dinner.

The smell of something wonderful woke her stomach before the rest of her and she started dreaming about eating before the delicious aromas were joined by the rich scent of the Grass Sea, cinnamon and cardamom and suddenly Kaleb was in her dream, naked, feeding her, kissing her between each bite he put into her mouth and kissing him felt so amazingly good, her own moan woke her to realize warm lips were moving over hers, firm hands were sliding under her blouse and reached up, fisting her hands in thick soft hair and wondering why his weight wasn't pushing her down into the soft bed.

"Because I am not on top of you anji." He chuckled against her mouth and she opened her eyes.

His ability to hear her thoughts was unacanny. "What does that mean? Le'sei anji?" She asked sleepily, letting him pull her up into a sitting position.

"Loosely translated…Le'sei is little, small, petite, Anji is angel." He replied and she was blinking looking out suddenly over the city at night, the Grass Sea beyond awash in its rich colors. Shit, she'd slept the day away.

"I had Thane bring you up a meal, I remember you telling me you liked Boscan food, so this is Fasenjan with advieh spices, if you don't care for it the kitchens are still open." He told her, waving toward the tray beside her. "Feeding me in bed?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"Best way to keep you there." He smiled back, rising from where he'd been sitting beside her and she was suddenly torn, the delicious food that's rich aroma was making her stomach growl, or the man who was shedding his clothes and tossing them over the chair beside the bed.

"Eat first, I wont get cold if you make me wait." He grinned at her and she drew a breath, letting her eyes slide over him, Gods…not shy he was just not shy at all about letting her stare at him hungrily, he let her look for a few moments before turning and walking to the huge tub set in the floor and sliding down into it with a sigh.

The food was delicious, so much so that she felt bad rushing through it like she did, but getting to the man laying in the steaming tub of swirling water a few feet away, laying back, his arms stretched out over the marble edge of the tub, head leaned back, she licked her lips watching water drops run down his cest into the swirling water.

Soft white lights under the rim of the tub lit it gently but the swiftly jetted water still obstructed her view of all of him.

That was how the bed chamber was lit as well, soft lights here and there in the molding along the ceiling and a large fireplace provided soft soothing light.

The chamber was clearly designed around relaxation.

Shedding her own clothes she slid into the water and against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing against his wet body with hers, loving the feel of it in the hot waters.

He moaned softly as she started kissing his neck and she smiled against his skin when she felt his cock move and start to harden beneath her. He was so easy to excite, she loved it.

"Only for you anji, believe me, many women have tried, you though…I welcome your touch, enjoy it, so it works too easily on me." He smiled without lifting his head or opening his eyes and Sorano continued re-acquainting herself with his tall body, closing her eyes when she felt his hands star gliding over her back, her thighs, oh God, between her legs…

Her head went back when he pressed a finger firmly against the bundle of nerves at her center and his came up, mouth closing on her breast. After just a few moments she was almost in pain with need. It had been several weeks since she had last seen him, she'd not bothered pursuing anyone else, hopeful she would get to go to Bosco and that he would be as happy to have her in his bed as he had been before.

He moved them so that her back was against the wall of the tub, kissing her, tongue sliding against hers, lips moving and teasing her while his hands worked at the peaks of her breasts until he finally grabbed her hips and lifted her from the hot water onto the cool marble as soft handwoven rug beyond that.

She made a sound of protest "anji, making love in the water is not so fun as it sounds." He chuckled and silenced her protests by pushing her legs apart and pulling her hips to the edge of the tub, his mouth closing over her, tongue running firmly up her center. She curled her fingers over the edge of the tub, arching her back, digging her heels into the back of his shoulders, gasping and moaning his name until she finally couldn't take more, her body burst and she screamed.

Coming back down he emerged from the water, pulling her further to him and she was able to firmly grip the edge of the tub as he hooked her knees over his arms and thrust into her.

She groaned at the deep intrusion, grinding herself against him as he thrust into her harder and harder, drawing rough screams, gasps and ragged moans out of her.

"Gods! I…Missed…this!" She gasped out and heard him moan as her walls started to tighten, flutter around him. He said a string of things in Boscan, she heard "anji" among them but lost herself as he pounded into her, then he leaned down, pulling her harder against him, quickening the pace and she couldn't even hear over the roar of her own blood in her ears, the sound of their wet bodies impacting against each other, the contrast of his hot body and the cool marble beneath her drove her quickly to her end and she screamed with it, not hearing Kalebs own cry of her actual name as he came right behind her, lowered her legs into the water and leaned over her, arms sliding around her and drawing her down into the water with him to lay atop his heaving chest.

"I missed that as well." He chuckled.


	43. Chapter 43 Enter the Dragon

A/N I know not everyone wanted to travel, I understand, your clothes get wrinkled, babies cry in the seat beside you, your luggage gets lost...totally get it. Not all of our heroes have gone to Bosco though and this story will continue a little split for now between the two countries as Fairy Tail stretches itself into new adventures farther afield than they usually go. To those who wanted to see what happens with Lucys spirits, I sat down and wrote this for you after I got your messages and reviews. I hope you all enjoy...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

10 hours, that was all the time it took, Cobras children weren't slow arriving and it was a good thing because their father was out of his mind with nerves waiting for them. Crouched beside Nola who was the fucking picture of calm and peaceful, even turned her head to kiss him a few times and help soothe him when he was the one who was supposed to be doing that for her.

Were they not mated, so well and closely bonded, and her peaceful serene calm had not been endlessly seeping into his being, he felt like he probably would have combusted, or at least brutally murdered Porlyusica who kept making nasty comments about him being a sad excuse for a mate and Dragon Slayer.

Maybe she'd delivered a lot of babies but he didn't give a rats ass about that, these were his children, this was his mate, the light of his fucking world and everything that mattered to him was all going crazy as the process of birth unfolded.

Wendy smiled though when the first baby was finally born, a girl with deep hair the same maroon as her fathers and the second his fangs sliced through the cord he felt her pull in his magic so hard he saw fucking stars, her scent washed over him, a strong mixture of blood, birth, her mother, him and a wash of oleander that made him smile, knowing her magic before Ora even had a word to say about it.

He took his daughter from Porlyusica straight to the sands, using their heated life magic enriched grains to dry her as Wendy instructed, leaving her partly covered in the warm sands while they awaited her brother.

The second baby was born soon after and Cobra drew a breath as he reached forward, Porlyusica bringing the cord to his fangs, even braced though knowing what to expect the near full drain of his magic by his son was a blow, he bathed the infant in the heated sands and let Wendy take his daughter while he carried his son, leaving Porlyusica with Nola, leaning down as he passed her to kiss her smiling lips.

Again everyone was gathered waiting for them, Gajeel cradling his daughter, Lucy holding their son, Laxus holding Zen while Cana held Raiden. Bickslow, Levy, their daughter Emma, Natsu, Lissana, master Makarov, even Midnight had been allowed to come through and was awake, smiling as Cobra came out with Wendy behind him.

They bathed the babies in the pool, Wendy helping, but letting Cobra do the work of it as Ora came over them.

"Belladonna first born, daughter of the Poison Dragon Slayer Cobra bears Poison Dragon Slayer magic from her father." Ora announced, shimmering light falling over the child, a dark purple dragon appearing on her right arm. "Liam second born, son of the Poison Dragon Slayer Cobra bears Fire Dragon Slayer magic from his mother." Ora said, a red dragon appearing slowly, becoming more and more intricate and vivid down the babies right thigh. "Teach your children well Poison Dragon Slayer, Son of Oleandra the Poison Dragon Queen and second founder of the Palace."

Cobra wasn't hearing all of it, all he could hear were two perfect little souls, right now then were nothing but music, Gods, Nolas music, it plays through both children, the songs she would sing at night with him curled around her, her head tucked under his chin, his hands holding her belly so he could feel every time one of the babies moved and she would sing, soft beautiful lullaby's. The childrens souls sang them.

He carefully carried his children back down to Nola, who was beaming, looking tired but happy. She reached out greedily and he grinned, climbing onto the bed, settling Bela into her mothers arms while he continued to hold Liam. Gods in the heavens he was a father, his own children, he nuzzled Liams plump cheeks, smiling when the babys fingers curled in his hair.

"They're perfect." Nola said softly. "Until toxic tongue turns them into foul mouthed hellions, yes, they are." Porlyusica said as she left the room, had to get her fucking parting shot.

Cobra couldn't muster any anger though, he was too happy, too absorbed in his mate and children. Cuddling in closer to Nola and Bella, he wanted them all as close as he could get them, to feel them in his arms. Nothing in all of Earthland mattered but this.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gajeel drew a steadying breath. They were home, in their own house. It felt incredible, and he had deeply enjoyed bringing his family back home, little Gale and Layla settled pretty well into their shared cradle in the nursery across the hall from their parents bedroom.

Once home it was time to do what Gajeel had secretly been dreading. Introducing Lucys spirits to the babies.

He and Loke got along…barely. The Lions tendency to be inappropriate pissed Gajeel off and right now, with the babies born and Lucy and him getting re-acquainted with just how much they enjoyed each other in…rougher more physically exerting ways than they had been able to enjoy while Lucy was pregnant. He didn't like the intrusion.

He understood the need, but it still annoyed him. There was another matter they had to attend to as well. As they had been preparing to leave the Palace Ora had appeared.

"Lucy, Celestial Queen, it is the will of the founders that you should have this…" Ora told them. Gajeel and Lucy both looked up at the orb curiously and Lucy saw it first. On the desk next to where they were standing in the Library about to leave a black velvet cushion had appeared, and on it…a platinum key. Lucy gaped, staring in stunned amazement at the key.

"From this moment forth you will be Celestial Queen Lucy, keeper of Draco the dragon of stars. It is his wish you have him until Layla reaches the age of 6, then he is to be her first Celestial key so that he may train her in her magic." Ora said. Lucy felt tears running down her face, looking at her daughter who she held in one arm as she picked the key up.

Dracos key had not been held by a wizard in centuries, that she would have it for the next 6 years and then Draco would become Laylas was staggering. It meant their daughter would be raised with a real dragon, taught by one, their son could learn as well, all of the Dragon Slayer children would have access to the wisdom and guidance of not just their fathers, but a real and true immortal ancient dragon.

Gajeel was completely floored by it all and that was the other thing they needed to do, Lucy needed to make a contract with Draco, which would involve the probably needing to go to the fields by the guild because Lucy had no idea how big or small Draco might turn out to be.

She'd only heard of the platinum keys, each required special things, they couldn't just be hunted for and found and when they came into a Celestial wizards possession, they were usually generational, staying with the children, grand children and so on of their original key holder.

That Draco was coming to her, to she and Gajeels family, was huge.

But right now, sitting in their livingroom. Lily perched on the back of their couch behind them. Gale in Gajeels arms, Layla in Lucys, Lucy summoned Loke.

He appeared in a shower of gold, wide eyed. Gajeel had already moved the coffee table aside before they had taken their positions, Lucy had an idea that what started happening was likely.

"I…by the stars Lucy…Princess…" Loke breathed, tears falling down the lions face as he came forward, fell to his knees in front of Lucy and Gajeel and held his hand out to touch Laylas little hand.

"I..we all…missed you so much, we felt your pregnancy start and then you were out of our reach…" He said, the hurt easily audible in his voice. "You know where we were…where they were born…" Lucy said, tears falling down her own face as she held Layla out. Gajeel grit his teeth, eyes narrowing, a deadly low growl in his throat.

"We talked about this Gajeel." Lucy said, her hand on her mates thigh as Loke took Layla to his chest, holding her. "Yeah…doesn't make it easier Bunny." He rumbled. Loke was rival, had been, placing a Dragons child in the arms of a rival just wasn't done, but this was special…Loke was Lucys spirit.

He looked at Gajeel with tear filled eyes "I would never hurt the children of my princess, I would lay my life down for them without hesitation." He said firmly.

A new flash of gold, followed by another, then another, one by one her spirits appeared. "The King is letting us all come, it will not touch your magic princess, he says to save that for…the babies…" Virgo moved closer to Gajeel, there was no secret that the maid spirit had always favored the Dragon Slayer most of all of Lucys spirits, she'd even made little comments here and there that had left him snickering. How she bet he gave impressive punishment and such.

She was also female, and not a threat so when she looked up at him hopefully, heaving a deep breath, he placed Gale in Virgos arms and let her hold him.

"I pledge my protection, my service to the children of Lucy Heartfillia." Loke said.

"Redfox." Gajeel snapped, smirking at the Lion who blinked at him. Lucy grinned holding up her hand and wiggling the ring finger. "Ora and the Master married us at the Palace Loke, they married all of the dragon slayers so the babies could be recorded with their fathers names according to Fioran laws. My name is Lucy Redfox now."

That had been an incredible event.

Master had come with Arman Pradesh, Bickslows father and they had called all of the Dragon Slayers and their mates into the dining hall.

"Since I have set this up for Laxus, I decided to offer it to all of you." he explained how Laxus wanted to make Cana his wife, so that their twins could have their births recorded with his name as their surnames on their birth certificates. Fioran law did not allow that unless the couple was married, the child would receive their mothers maiden name and that could not be changed until the child was 16 and filed for the change if they wanted it.

Lucy and Gajeel had planned to get married that summer anyway but their plans had been pushed aside because of the mission to find the Palace. So they had eagerly accepted.

Cobra had been the only one to frown "I…don't have a last name to give them…neither does Nola…" He frowned and that was when Arman had smiled and slid papers across to the Poison slayer.

Cobra picked them up and stared at them with a wide eye. "Adoption..papers…? I don't understand." He looked in confusion between Arman and Makarov who grinned and Arman smiled warmly.

"I would like to adopt you Erik, you may be a bit older than my other children were when I adopted them, but it changes nothing as far as I am concerned. Bickslow says you're practically a brother to him and Cristoff so, I want to make it official, sign those and Makarov can witness them, you will have the name Pradesh, and I will get a son, a beautiful daughter in-law and two more grand babies…incredible deal for me really, one is nowhere near enough to handle the amount of spoiling I plan on." The mans thoughts Cobra couldn't hear, Arman, like Bickslow, was quiet calm to him but he saw the sincerity, the hope, the mans offer was real.

He looked over at Nola, who sat by Lucy holding Bella, and down at Liam, his son sleeping in his arms. Nola smiled warmly at him, nodding, she would accept whatever he chose to do.

Blinking he sat down heavily. "You would get a large family out of the deal, five brothers and two sisters, I've asked all of them how they would feel about this and every single one would love to welcome you to our family Erik." Arman said.

"Come on jackass, sign the fucking papers so I can start really teasing you, being your little bro and all." Bickslow called, Looking up Cobra shot the Seith a narrow eyed glare and looked at Arman "I get to pick on him more?" He asked.

Arman grinned "Boy will be boys, and my boys have always been somewhat brutal with each other. Please Erik, it really would make me very happy, my whole family happy and I sincerely believe you are Boscan anyway."

"Sure would explain the depth of smartass shit you dole out." Bix snickered.

Erik just couldn't believe it, he knew who Arman was beyond just Bickslows father, the man was famous. He suddenly realized what it would mean for not just him, but for Nola and his children, Bella and Liam would be members of the Pradesh family, would grow up with aunts and uncles and a doting, if a little odd grandfather. He and Nola would have a name to be proud of, he could give her that name…Nola Pradesh sounded damn good. Hell…Erik Pradesh sounded fucking incredible too.

The final decision though was made when Liam wriggled, stretching out and yawning widely in his arms. His children deserved a last name.

He picked up the pen and started signing the papers and there was a cheer around the room, not many dry eyes either. Arman came around the table and shook his hand, then, defying the usual extreme aversion to being touched Cobra hugged the man, careful of the baby in his arms and Arman grinned, tears shining in the mans eyes and when Cobra stepped back Arman leaned over to kiss Liams forehead and turned as Nola came up beside him to do the same with little Bella, grinning widely when Nola placed the baby in his arms.

He cuddled her close beaming "Oh Lei'she anji, I am so so proud to be your grandfather!"

"Hah! Instant niece and nephew!" Bickslow grinned, hea was loving this, not only did it bring Erik and Nola into the family, and he sincerely believed both of them needed a big loving family the Pradesh family, it also gave Emma cousins she would get to grow up with. He was over the fucking moon about the whole idea when his father had asked him.

Erik could do with the Pradesh name behind him, and having a father like Arman prepared to annihilate any member of the Rune Knights or magic council that troubled him, Nola, or their children.

Levy came and hugged Nola and an uncomfortable looking Cobra.

Makarov had stood on the table and delivered the vows for the couples, Ora adding certain Draconic additions as it went and then they were all pronounced, paperwork was signed and Arman had swept it all up.

"I'll just go ram these down the appropriate throats so the children will all get recorded as everyone wants them to be." He smiled and departed, anxious to get everything done and tell the Pradesh family they had just grown in number by 4.

"So we're married Loke." Lucy smiled and took Layla from the lion and carried her to Aquarius who couldn't, no matter how hard the water spirit tried, stop herself from tearing up as the infant was settled into her arms.

"Hey name is Layla." Lucy told her. The mermaid drew the child up to her face and kissed her "You have incredible shoes to fill little one." She whispered, "I swear to be there to protect you should you ever need me."

One by one the spirits made their pledges to the tiny children and then they quieted and all of them knelt as the walls of the house fell away. Lucy pulled Gajeel to his feet, knowing what was happening and her serene calm quieted the Slayer who held his son close to his chest as two immense figures stood before them.

"Your highness." Lucy bowed and nudges Gajeel who held his ground, never taking his eyes off the Spirit King or the creature at his side. As soon as the link between worlds was formed, he knew the scent very well now, better than ever, the massive dragon beside the spirit king glittered, his scales were dark but glittered like stars and his silver eyes were on the child in Lucys arms, sparing a long look for Gale, then going back to Layla as Lucy spoke with the Spirit King.

"Never before has there been a child like Layla born. She will bridge the power of the Celestial world with that of the dragons, I congratulate you Lucy Redfox, Gajeel Redfox, your children are beautiful and blessed by the stars." He looked at Lucy then "You have not made a contract yet that you need to Lucy, do so now."

Lucy bowed and stepped forward as the massive dragon lowered his head and Gajeel couldn't help but tense, the creatures teeth were the size of swords.

"Draco, will you form a contract with me?" Lucy asked. The dragon closed its eyes and the radiant sparkling intensified until Gajeel and Lucy had to close their eyes and cover those of their children.

When it faded a tall powerfully built man with midnight blue hair that hung down his back much like Gajeels stood before them in a fine black suit, black shirt but no tie. His gleaming silver eyes were very intense. He strode forward and knelt before Lucy.

"I Draco contract my service to you Lucy Redfox until the child in your arms, Layla Redfox, is 6 years old, at that time, you, my keyholder, will teach her how to make a contract with me and my service, for all of her life and on for as far as this line goes, shall be that of her and her family. I offer teaching, all of the abilities of a Dragon Slayer and a Dragon including healing and celestial magics, the powers of Draconis Major, celestial fire, Draconis Minor silence of stars." He looked at Gale "I offer my teaching to both children of yours Lucy Redfox, and any others that may follow and to the Tatsu that was blessed by the Palace. I am always available to you."

"Show off." Loke grumbled

"Prissy Kitten." Draco sneered

"Fucking Disco Ball." Loke snarled

"Enough!" The Spirit King said and both spirits bowed their heads. "These two have always had…issues. We will leave you and your family now. Blessing be upon you and your family Lucy Redfox."

With that the walls re-appeared and all of the spirits but Loke and Draco returned to the spirit realm. Loke glared at Draco. The dragon spirit was unaffected, he had eyes only for Layla. He was handsome, dramatically so, with chiseled features and of course his luminous silver eyes that distinctly glittered.

"Problem pussy?" Draco asked, looking at Loke who ground his teeth together in fury. As he was about to open his mouth Lucy stepped forward "Ok, Loke, please go back, I want to talk more with Draco about our contract. Thank you…my loyal Lion." She added the last because she knew it would placate the spirit somewhat and it worked, he smiled at her, bent to kiss Layla, which clearly made Draco bristle then vanished.

Gajeel smirked, he already liked Draco.


	44. Chapter 44 Nobody

Lucy took a step toward Draco, standing close to the tall spirit in black. His clothes were as impeccable as Lokes.

"So you will be available always, and…you seem…bonded already to Layla." She said softly and held the infant out to him. His eyes widened and he took the baby gently into his large arms.

Cradling her against him Lucy watched as the spirits eyes dimmed, calming to a stormy gray color, his expression was one of reverence and pure and complete love. "Why?" She asked.

Dracos eyes lit back up and he looked at her briefly before smiling softly down at the child in his arms. "Because she is a gift, rare and wonderful. You are a great mage Lucy, but Layla…she will surpass you, she will surpass you both and I will guide her, be by her side to watch over her and protect her throughout her life." He looked over at Gale "I will be here for all of them, the new Dragon Slayers, to help you all raise them so the legacy of the Dragons of Earthland can live on through them." He said.

Then he placed Layla back in Lucys arms and dropped to one knee before her "But until she is old enough, I am your spirit Lucy Redfox, and will protect you, guide you, be there when you need me. Unlike Loke, my key need not be in your possession for you to call me so when things are at their worst, if you are ever separated from the others, I will be there, the magic cost to you will never be too much, mine is a generational contract with a bloodline not just through a key. And your husband can call me, I am as much his as yours, you will just need to teach him how." He smirked at Gajeel who nodded.

Lucy grinned. "Thank you." She said softly. Draco rose to his feet again, adjusting his jacket sleeves. "No thanks are needed Lucy, I look forward to working with your family and friends." The spirit said.

Lucy brushed off the spirits lapel "No tie?" She asked,

Draco smirked again "Collars are for little tame pussies. They've no place on a Dragon."

Gajeel snorted and Draco gave the slayer a grin. "Call when you need me, both of you." He said, and vanished.

"He calls me Lucy." She smiled.

"I like him." Gajeel grinned.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

Laki was sitting astride a tall silvery Grass Runner the beasts were elegant creatures, with wide long paws and long sharp teeth, elegant arched necks and heavy flowing manes and tails, resembling horses but their predatory features, including their long tufted ears and slanted dual pupiled eyes made it clear the beasts were not related to the placid grass eaters.

Her arms were around Cristoffs waist as they came toward the stables after three days out on the Grass Sea. It had been incredible, Laki had never experienced anything that came close. They had slept on a small floating island each night, the lights from the grasses that fed on moonlight washing over them, Cristoffs Runner standing guard so they could sleep, the creature was intensely loyal, and had liked Laki, smelling her master on the woman.

During the days they had sought out the bands of traders and even met a small clan. She'd been able to buy one of the exotic if skimpy Boscan dancing dresses with all of the tiny bells and chains in a rich dark purple that Cristoff had liked.

She'd tried it on that night on the little island they had claimed to sleep on, Cristoff hadn't let her keep it on for long, and she was a little unsettled by how deftly he had removed the clasps and chains, displaying experience she didn't doubt he had a lot of but that she didn't want to think about. Two of the women who had been selling the clothes had been extremely interested in Cristoff and had even made blatant advances on him that he had put a stop to with good natured refusals and telling them he was taken and that it was Laki who he belonged to.

The women had smiled, complimented Laki, said things about Cristoff that had made her blush, and had also unsettled her by letting her know just how much the women had been studying her mates body.

He'd found her little bit of jealousy vastly amusing, and had teased her, driven her out of her mind, had her begging wildly for him after he'd removed the dress. Then become defiant, almost angry when she'd said it made her feel like she was too plain for him.

"You think I ever would do this with any woman but you?" He'd cursed in Boscan, finally pulling her into his lap and driving hard into her body all in one movement, leaving her almost unable to breathe for several seconds.

"You are everything to me Laki…my world" He'd breathed, his tone still harsh, taunting, defying her and she'd run her nails over the mark she'd left on him, making his whole body go taught, a deep moan escaping him, it had filled in, her name, her magics symbols in draconian clear on his tanned skin, as deep and dark as the one he had placed on her.

"Mine!" She'd hissed at him then, digging her nails into his shoulders and he'd laughed then snarled at her as she'd bitten his chest. "I am yours Laki…forever…you must not …nngh!...doubt that!" He'd growled at her, and she'd soon been screaming his name and he had roared hers and even the tall yellow eyed Grass Runner had been intimidated, lowering her head submissively at their violent sounds but they didn't notice.

All in all, it had been a wonderful few days. The funeral for Grenlow had lasted two days, then they had gone out onto the Sea, several of White Seas members had as ways to meditate and pay their respects to their former leader.

As they approached the stables Cristoff pulled up and Laki had frowned, looking around for why and smiling. "A black runner! You said those were rare." She breathed, watching the beast running along with a team of five mages on normal brown and gray runners.

"Yes they are, that's Faris, Kalebs runner, and that is Sorano riding it…interesting." Cristoff had smiled and let his mount carry them to the stable where a groom came to collect the beast while Cristoff pulled their packs from its back, patted it's arched neck then turned and took her hand, walking with her and smiling slightly as she stumbled.

Three days was nowhere near enough time to adapt to walking on the Grass Seas undulating surface, but Laki insisted he help very little and he had respected that.

When she asked why it was strange Sorano was on Kalebs runner, because the pair were sleeping together after all Cristoff had smiled at her.

She learned then that Kaleb had become one of the most sought after bachelors in Bosco, young for a Guildmaster, and unmarried, also a Wizard saint and from a prominent family. He was as politically attractive as he was physically, White Sea held a great deal of power and influence.

The princess of Bosco had been offered to him, and, to her shock, she learned a proposal had come also from Fiore, several in fact, from powerful families there that knew how much Kalebs position could bring them influence and power. He'd even, a few months earlier, been sent a proposal from the King of Fiore offering princess Hisui in marriage.

It would be an immensely good move for Fiore, creating a bridge for the two countries, with Hisui in Bosco as mistress of the most powerful guild in that country, she could do more than with most any other marriage, bring White Seas dark mage hunting abilities into Fiore to help with the problems Fiore had with that.

Kaleb, as far as Bosco was concerned, was royalty because of his position. It was hard to see him that way for Laki, to her he was her mates older brother, yes a Guild Master, and White Sea was definitely impressive, but still, Kaleb was easy going, calm, and had a quick if slightly dry humor she enjoyed.

They had shared several meals with him in the Guild masters mansion. He was…family…not royalty.

But Cristoff insisted, and pointed out Kaleb had a lot of serious duties, showed her the opulent suites the Guild kept to house visiting dignitaries, royalty and explained how, when some of the women came from the highest positioned families, Kaleb really had no options, he had to entertain them because he was unmarried.

So as a young, handsome and powerful man, he could be used. Tradition and honor left him little choice. The princess of Bosco was even due to visit the guild after she and Cristoff left.

"She's pretty brutal too, she's beautiful, but is…a little twisted. Has been wanting Kaleb for a while but he wasn't Guild Master yet and Grenlow still being here kept her at bay. Woman will be after Kaleb hard now and he's got nothing to keep her back with anymore. So, I'm kind of hoping he picks a wife soon, so it all stops." He'd said.

"You think he'll ask Sorano?" She asked hopefully. Cristoff smiled "No woman, ever, has been up in that mansion, when he's had women here he's kept them in the suites downstairs, gone down, entertained them, had sex with them, then slept in his own bed up here. He has never had any woman in that bed of his but her." Cristoff said.

They were questions neither could answer, and they had to leave before either of them could talk with Kaleb about it, since he was so busy.

He did see them off though, and had hugged them both "I am glad my brother has you Laki, you have made him a better man, so much happier than I've ever seen him." Kaleb had said.

They had boarded the train and taken to their cabin, having booked one again since the first time it had worked out so well.

The two weeks it took to get back to Magnolia really didn't seem long either, and she was standing in Makarovs office, smiling broadly as Makarov pressed the Fairy Tail symbol right into the middle of the sun on Cristoffs existing guild tattoo and she'd leaned in to kiss it like he'd done to hers.

They had warmly welcomed Cobra and Nola and the twins to the family too, and Cristoff had pulled Laki aside then in the dark hallway outside Makarovs office.

"Do you want that Laki? My name?" He'd kissed her, pushing her against the wall, leaning his hands to either side of her head. His eyes shined silver in the dark. She blinked up at him, not registering what he'd asked.

He smiled , seeing her confusion and falling to a knee in front of her, her breath caught as he pulled a gleaming white metal band with dark blue and pure white diamonds on it out and slid it onto her finger. "Marry me Laki, take my name." there was a squeal to their left and glancing up she saw Mira, wide eyed, there was a crash as she dropped the plates she'd been carrying when she'd come around the corner to find Cristoff on one knee clearly in the middle of proposing to Laki.

"Kinana bring my camera!" She hissed and moments later Lakis tearful acceptance was captured in pictures Mira was overjoyed to have taken.

The guild went into immediate party mode to celebrate, even though Laki said it was silly because she and Cristoff were already mated, secretly, she loved it though. When Cristoff finally could talk with her again he'd pulled her into his lap at the table they had been herded to.

"Do you want a wedding?" He asked her. It didn't matter to him, one way or another he was happy just to have her, for her to take his name well before they started having children, something else they had not discussed yet.

"Y…yes?" She wasn't fully certain, it seemed like it was going overboard, it was just her after all, they were already mated, the other slayers had all married in the Palace at the same time with just Makarov, Ora and Arman officiating. They could do that easily and it would be special and amazing because of where they were.

"Of course she does! She deserves a dress and her own special day!" Mira cried and that was it. Fairy Tail had been denied the weddings of three couples, they weren't going to let a fourth couple slip away and deny them their chance to party and celebrate such an important event.

Levy stepped in, so did Lucy, to help Laki and Cristoff just sat back and grinned, agreeing instantly to anything that was requested. He'd been an S-class wizard for several years on the most powerful team in his guild and hadn't paid a cent in rent or mortgage, had lived pretty simply the whole time, his bank account could easily handle whatever Laki wanted.

So, when the wizards in Bosco returned Xally was to be with them. Cristoff was a little shocked though to see Sorano come into the guild hall not long after his sister and he pulled Xally aside.

"Did Kaleb not…ask her?" He asked incredulously. The last time he'd spoken to his older brother Kaleb had said he was considering asking Sorano to remain in Bosco, to be his wife.

Xally shook her head "I do not know, I was amazed when she got onto the train with us, I know he meant to talk to her the night before we left. I do not know what happened." She admitted.

Frowning he pulled his com out of his pocket and slipped into one of the empty store rooms to call his brother. Kaleb answered relatively quickly.

"Brother, I am wondering why an Angel mage just walked into Fairy Tails guild hall…" Cristoof said.

Kaleb looked down, pale eyes pained "She…refused me. Well…not exactly, but she said she needed time to think….and left. I'm glad she's there safe…did Xally travel well?" he asked mildly. Cristoff glared at him.

"No, don't you shut off damn it…I don't know why she would leave you…I could have sworn…" He shook his head, pushing a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I thought so…I let myself believe it anyway. Don't worry little brother…Princess Korino arrived three days ago…I haven't had time to think much on it." He chuckled bitterly.

Cristoffs eyes widened "Kaleb, you should leave, go visit father, let Thane and the others take the princess on tours and such, you can say you need to make plans for the upcoming games, nobody would think twice about it."

Kalebs lavender eyes narrowed on him "No, that's ridiculous, I would never shirk my duties Cristoff, you know better, I'll get through it, I doubt I'll take her offer, or that of her cousin, Lady Enesme who came with her." He sighed. Looking suddenly exhausted.

"I'm going to talk with father about maybe Hisui, Sevens Princess Peilia has an offer in as well. I'm going to invite Hisui to come visit or maybe go to see her. With the sisterhood in Fairy Tail and all of our ties to Fiore it might be the best choice. I have to go Cristoff…I am to…entertain…the Princess and her cousin tonight." He rolled his eyes and the com went dark. Cristoff glared at it for a few minutes.

It made no sense.

He'd seen the way Sorano looked at Kaleb, she felt more for him than just the sexual things he was sure of it. Even if she just accepted a promise his brother wouldn't be "entertaining" the Princess and her cousin tonight. As a promised man he'd be safe from that, could send guild members that would happily volunteer.

Kaleb strode down the hallway toward the suites, Thane flanking him. "You can take the night off Thane, you can't linger, the Princess' guards won't be kind about it and I'll be fine." He said firmly to the man. Thane frowned, he didn't like this at all, he'd been certain the lovely little angel mage was going to become their mistress, had been stunned when she had left.

The master didn't show it but Thane knew he was just as stunned, and hurt. Still, he could do nothing, honor, tradition, it dictated here. The unwed master of the Guild was to accommodate the wishes of visitors like the Princess.

Princess Kurino had been practically drooling when she'd arrived and met the Master too, Thane had been infuriated as she'd walked slowly around their proud master, running her hands over him, whispering filthy promises not too low for those nearby to hear.

He bowed "Yes Master." Letting Kaleb walk away and turning to return to his quarters and try not to think about how the Masters night was going to go.

Kurino had heard rumors the young Master of White Sea might have a woman, and had been afraid he might become promised before her visit, but luck had been with her.

The first two nights of her visit she'd endured dinners and met with local officials, but tonight she could summon the Guild Master to her chambers. She and her cousin smiled at each other anxiously as the guard announced the arrival of the man.

Tall and handsome, proud and young. He made her mouth water.

Kurino had been "difficult" for her father who had been trying to marry her into a good arrangement for years. Her…unconventional, tastes had driven off suitor after suitor, some she had even injured, leaving the king to make apologies. So the last couple of years Kurino had been seen only by older suitors, She herself was 31, rather old to still be unwed, but she'd been a warrior, fought in many clan wars.

Her father had been proud of her until the time came he truly needed her to settle down. Too many years in the field, among too many rough and brusque warriors and wizards that were always, because she was a royal princess of the country, at her beck and call for anything she wanted as long as they were not wed or promised she could have any man she wanted, because of her position, none could refuse her.

Battle made her passions run high, killing made them brutal, and her reputation had darkened.

Only older men wanted her now, she'd not been with a young man of any position in years, the Master of White Sea was a dream come true. Here was power, political and strategic, and if she could land him, she got all of that, all her father dearly wanted for her, and, the man was stunning.

Platinum hair, pale lavender eyes, deeply tan skin and she could see the edges of runes in his skin, white in the rich tan. Showing on his arms. The white and blue colors of the guild, the crests of the Wizard Saint appointment he held along with intricate thread work along the edges of the white cape and snug white vest.

Even clothed as he was, modestly by Boscan standards, it was clear he was powerfully built.

Thick dark lashes rimmed his narrowed eyes, and his lips were set in a passive emotionless line, as was the rest of his expression.

Kurino stood, seeing her cousin approaching the man from the side where she had been laying reading. When rumors about this mans looks had reached them, Enesme had begged to come as well, if he didn't want Kurino…well…Enesme had some position and power behind her to offer he might want.

All thoughts about winning him for marriage though were washed away when the man was before her, she just wanted him…had to have him, and if he'd not become promised…he could not refuse her.

"Master Kaleb…I'm pleased to see rumors about your…attributes…were not exaggerated. The immaculate light created quite the masterpiece." Kurino smiled, walking up to Kaleb, who stood calmly, Enesme coming up beside him. The woman wasting no time, her hands immediately unfastening the cape to toss it aside.

He didn't spare her a glance, eyes on Kurinos "White Sea is proud to host a Princess of Bosco your highness. I hope our meager quarters are not too plain for you. We are a Wizards Guild, not a royal outpost after all." He responded, voice cool, detached, pleasant.

"They are fine for my needs, and you…young master…you are not yet promised?" She asked, Enesmes hands hovering now, her own were as well as she smiled up into his calm gaze.

"I am not, I am at your service Princess." This he couldn't mask all of the bitterness from when he said it. So he didn't like this, having to "serve" her hmm? Kurino didn't care, it had been far too long since she'd had any man anywhere close to this man in attractiveness.

As soon as he said it Enesme was removing his vest and Kurino his belt. Both women were smiling, giggling with excitement as Enesme tossed aside the vest and tore open the blue shirt, buttons clattering on the floor, Kaleb closed his eyes as the woman yanked his shirt down his arms.

He had no choices here, he was bound by tradition, honor, duty, as master of the guild and a man of Bosco to give Boscan Royalty anything they asked of him.

Kurino groaned with delight as smooth skin stretched over delicious muscle was laid bare, she wrestled with her cousin for access, kissing, licking, biting. He bore the insignia of his guild over his heart, his clan down his shoulder, pectoral and abs on his left side. His tattoos were not dark, the immaculate light within him made them shine in white against his tan skin and the look was remarkable and unique and something both women found very attractive.

They drug him to the large bed and Enesme brought out a vial of clear blue liguid "Drink it Master Kaleb…you will need the stamina…because I plan to thoroughly enjoy every last inch of you…" Kurino laughed and Kaleb let Enesme pour it into his mouth, it wasn't the first time he'd had to endure one of these potions for political reasons.

Once he'd swallowed it down Kurino fisted a hand in his hair and jerked him to her, attacking his mouth with hers while Enesme started exploring his body. Kaleb let his mind blank out, the potion would stir his actions, he wouldn't need to think, it was better if he didn't.

For the first couple of hours he was able to hold onto to the image of silvery white hair and deep amethyst eyes, pouting lips and a daring smile but Kurino enjoyed pain, and trying to keep his mind peaceful through her pleasures became too much of a reach as bites and scratches bled, and he was tied down.

He could break free with ease, could have left both women dead where they stood, neither was a mage, so his power so greatly eclipsed theirs it was comical, but he had to submit, had to give them what they wanted or he would disgrace his Guild, his family, his position, everything.

As Kurino settled herself over his face, Enesme already riding him so hard he could scarcely breathe, he tried to get that image back, and the peace it brought. Why he'd not been enough for her he didn't know, it stung more than the bites, scratches, whip marks and leather restraints by far, knowing she didn't want him.

He'd thought there was something, he didn't need much, knew not to expect it, theirs had been an arrangement meant only for pleasure and release, but it had grown, or he'd believed it had, from the tiny spark he'd thought was there he'd believed he could build love. Knew for him it would be easy to love her, he only needed the opening and his heart would have fallen gladly for her.

He would love her, care for her, protect her and place her at the top of his life, make her his wife, his everything. Have her run White Sea at his side. Perhaps that had been the problem, she didn't want all of the responsibility. Deep down he knew though, for her…he would have given the guild over to Cristoff, abandoned Bosco and all he knew, for her… his anji.

As the women screamed, taking all they wanted from him, he retreated from the painful thoughts, what he was enduring was easier to bear.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

"I had thought you might linger in Bosco…" Cristoff sat on the table to the side of Sorano, his dark eyes calm, friendly. A look he could maintain in pitched battle while running dark mages through with his sword.

Sorano turned cool amethyst eyes on him. "My travel exchange period expired Cristoff, I'd have been arrested if I stayed." She replied.

"Not if you were promised to a citizen." He retorted. Her eyes narrowed.

"That is none of your business." She snapped, rising to leave but he caught her arm "I disagree, I was there, I saw how you looked at Kaleb, watched the two of you together, he's my brother, my Guild Master, it is my business, I need to understand."

She glared at him "There is nothing for you to understand Cristoff, I used Kaleb for sex, your Boscan, sex is shared for many reasons other than love and reproduction, you should have no issues." She said coldly.

"He would have married you, loved you, treated you like a queen, made you the Mistress of White Sea, a princess of Bosco for all practical purposes, you mean to tell me you felt so little for him none of that mattered enough to even consider it? To promise to him while you thought about it?" He demanded. People in the guild were stopping, looking at them now.

Laki, over by the bar stared in disbelief alongside Mira.

"It is none of your business what I feel. I told him I needed time to think and I meant it! What difference does it make?!" She snapped.

His eyes widened "You don't know what you did do you?"

Sorano glared at him "I know exactly what I did. He proposed to me and I told him I needed time away from him to think about it all, it's too much…I need to think!"

She remembered every moment of it.

They had spent most of that last day together in the mansion, she didn't want to leave him, had become so comfortable, happy, sleeping beside him at night, waking up next to him.

He was a man of calm grace and dignity, fierce loyalty and deep devotion to his people and his duties. They'd made love over and over that day and he lay on top of her, sweaty and breathing hard, propped up on his elbows, holding part of his weight from her but the rest bearing her down into the soft bed, his pale blonde hair hung down around them and he had the warmest, sexiest smile she'd ever seen.

He'd smiled down into her eyes, kissing her lips lightly, teasing. "I want to propose something to you." He'd said and she'd smiled, imagining some new thing he wanted to try with her. Experienced as she was she'd never done a lot of the things he'd shown her, the positions, the play, the intimacy. It was all new and incredible.

"I think there's more between us than just sex now." He'd smiled and she nipped at his lips "Safe to say." She'd grinned. His eyes had warmed more.

"Do you like Bosco?" He asked. She nodded, she did, it was a beautiful country, she'd seen so little of it but experienced so many new things she was still awed and overwhelmed.

"Would you stay?" He asked and she sighed "We can't, you know that, the exchanges are only approved for 6 weeks, the Council and governments are all pricks." She'd chuckled. He'd kissed her.

"I want to take you to wife anji, as my woman you would be a citizen, you could stay…run this guild at my side…love me…let me love you…I could make you happy, keep you protected, you would be like royalty here as Mistress of White Sea." He'd said it all between soft kisses and her mind had erupted into chaos and alarm.

She was nobody, a slave, she didn't have a family, she didn't even know where she came from or have a last name! She couldn't stand over these people, couldn't look true royalty in the eye like an equal…and she only knew how to keep up a physical relationship, love…she didn't even know what it was, had been raised to distrust it, laugh at it.

No, he couldn't be serious, she was not wife material.

"I…I" She'd been unable to think of what to say and he'd smiled trying to calm her "We could just promise intention if you aren't sure, if you need time, it's simple to do, and if you changed your mind it could be undone with ease…I did not mean to upset you anji, there is no rush, some people stay promised for years…" He'd told her but she'd pulled away, slid clumsily from the bed wide eyed and breathing hard.

"Sorano…don't be upset, it's fine, I'm sorry.." He started to move toward her and she ran, panick consuming her. She'd grabbed up the clothes she'd shed in the middle of the room hours earlier and ran. Finding a closet in a hallway to dress in before racing from the mansion, pounding on Evergreen and Elfmans door.

Elfman had come to the door in a towel, blushing furiously but had nodded when she'd asked if she could spend the night in their apartment, leave with them in the morning.

She'd gone to their spare bedroom fallen on the bed and sobbed most of the night like a damn fool.

She was nobody, could never stand tall beside a man like Kaleb, in a position at his side, she played at it, like she could, was arrogant and haughty, but when it came down to it she was not his anji, she was a fallen broken angel, nowhere near the woman he thought she was, and couldn't live up to what he needed and she knew it. He was wrong about her, he loved someone who didn't exist.

"I don't mean that." Cristoff snapped "You could have taken all the time you wanted to think promised to him, you could have spared him what he's going through…" He stood, looking down at her.

Her glare faltered, what was Kaleb going through? Had she broken his heart? They'd not spoken a single word of love in all the time they were together, he could not put that on her.

"I made no promises, and wanted to leave without any between us, If I choose to accept then I will let him know, he said I could take time." She said.

Cristoffs eyes narrowed "Without that promise you had best not take much, the pressure on him to marry is immense, there are dignitaries, a princess of Bosco right now is…using him, she has the right since he is unwed and not promised to anyone. He cannot deny royalty or high borns, in his position he can only comply and accommodate them or he will disgrace the guild and his position. There are dozens of marriage offers in on him from several countries including Fiore and he cannot hold them off forever as an unpromised man without bringing disgrace to our father and family. So at least decide if it's an idea you will consider because if it is, you must tell him now, not later, if you wait, it will be too late."

He walked away from her then, going to Laki and pulling her into his arms, so grateful of her and her certainty in loving him he was a little staggered for a few moments.

He could say little, could not come down hard, he'd walked away from his love, his mate, he certainly had no right to criticize someone else doing the same thing, but Sorano needed to understand, Kaleb couldn't wait for her as she had left him.

He had no time luxuries, with marriage offers coming in from royalty delaying looked bad, and their father, their family, the Guild could not afford that.

Sorano went back and sat heavily, he had all of that pressure on him, women from powerful families fighting to have him, and he wanted…her. It made no sense at all, she was nobody, a guild mage from Fiore with no family, no power, nothing.

She'd run from him, left him with no real answer, just some stammering nonsense. No, she couldn't be what he needed. She was nobody.


	45. Chapter 45 Cat and Mouse

Cobra lifted Nola off her feet, holding her hard against his chest as she squirmed and laughed until he kissed her silent, his lips slanting over hers hungrily. She wriggled her hands free, sliding them around his neck and into his hair, her legs wrapping around his waist as her tongue pressed into his mouth and she growled.

The sound sent a shudder through him God he loved those little fox noises she made…

"AHEM…seriously, take the babies out of their arms and they start trying to make more." Bickslow snickered and Cobra gave him the finger, holding onto the kiss for a few moments longer before finally drawing back a little breathless.

Bickslow was grinning at him, Levy at his side, her arm around the Seiths waist, Emma on her opposite hip. The twins were in their stroller in front of Cristoff and Laki. "Yeah, I agreed to watch my niece and nephew so this game could happen, not so you two could get it on." The Lunar Slayer grinned.

Nola grinned, hopping free of Cobras arms as a burst of fiery magic enveloped her and she was swept down into her fox form to hop up onto the table, bounce off Cristoffs head and landing ears pinned in front of Gajeel and Laxus.

Both men grinned, eyes keen and flashing at the clear challenge. Cobra smiled.

"Simple rules. One on one only, Laxus first since he won the toss. Nola gets a 10 second head start so she can clear the building then you have 1 hour to catch her. If you can't, you lose. And will be babysitting for one full weekend. If you catch her, we lose and babysit for you and Cana for a weekend." He said, smiling, looking down at the slender fox that blinked her large golden eyes at him and rubbed against his legs humming.

Laxus rubbed his hands together. "Beach house get away here we come!"

Cabra dropped to a knee as the fox rubbed against him, ruffling the luxurious pelt around her shoulders. "I'm thinking Akane Beach foxy, someplace warm…" He grinned, the golden eyes narrowed and a cold nose was bumping under his chin. "Ready?" The fox ran to the open door of the guild, Cana holding it with one of the twins cradled against her.

The fox looked over her shoulder at him, lashing her tail and he grinned "Go!" he said and she shot off and the count began. Ten seconds later Laxus charged out of the guild.

None of the Dragon slayers really believed that they couldn't hunt the fox mage down. An entire hour was more than enough time, tracking her wouldn't be hard, the woman smelled of lilies and cinnamon.

The fox however, did not.

The dense pelt that she so carefully maintained with sand and dust baths didn't have the scent Laxus was used to associating with her, the distinct scent of motherhood too, the rich heady feminine scent all of the Slayer mates were walking around with lately, that was also gone.

He scanned the area carefully and narrowed his eyes, searching for something, she was red for Gods sake, a brilliant coppery red and white, she should be easy to spot.

He came up with nothing, looking all around the ground for a print or anything…nothing, fuck, he didn't even know which direction she'd gone in. Strategy, it was something Cobra had mentioned the Fox mage was incredible with, he had to grudgingly admit, Cobra was no slouch as far as prowess in combat went.

They had sparred many times now at the Palace, the man was good, and had senses as sharply honed as his own. Running to the back of the guildhall he reasoned she wouldn't likely run out into the streets of Magnolia because a larger than natural fox would decidedly stand out.

It made more sense to take to the woods, where thick undergrowth and cover was abundant to help her.

Giving himself over to the instincts of his Dragon side wasn't something Laxus had ever been good at, he liked more control than that gave him, and suddenly he realized as he scanned the edge of the woods beyond the guild that it was a handicap in this situation.

He was a predator, a Dragon, he had to embrace that side of himself to take on Nola, a fox, and another predator. Closing his eyes he did all he could to muster up that side of himself and then he caught it, the faintest scent of female. Nola was nursing two robust babies, and like the other slayer mates, she had taken on that deep rich female scent of motherhood.

That scent still clung to her but it was faint, the slightest breeze distorting and moving it so he broke into a run, following it.

At one point her thought he caught a glimpse of her, red amongst the green, but then it vanished and somewhere behind him he heard Cobras voice.

"Times up! Laxus if you're not carrying my mate you lost!" He heard. Cursing under his breathe his head snapped to the left as red came into his peripheral vision. About 10 yards away Nola stepped out of the brush and sat serenely, huge yellow eyes glowing with amusement.

Laxus smiled at her "You win, shit." He chuckled, heading back toward the guild and watching the Fox trot ahead of him and dash down the slope to jump into Cobras arms.

The Poison slayer held the coppery creature to him, stroking her coat as he watched Laxus walk back down to where he stood with Cana Gajeel and Lucy.

"I never even fucking saw her." Laxus laughed.

Cobra grinned as his mate settled across his shoulders, her head curled up under his chin, her long lush tail swaying languidly over his arm.

"Told ya she wasn't going to go easy on you, she wont go easy on you either Metalface." He smiled at Gajeel who was grinning, his red eyes glinting wickedly.

"I don't want her to, Sparky isn't the hunting type…but me? I live for this sort of shit, hunting is damn near as fun as sex." He said. Lucy narrowed her eyes "Oh? I'll remember that." She said dangerously.

"Same rules, she gets a ten second headstart from the guild." Cobra said and they went back inside. Gajeel passed a sleeping Gale to Mira who gleefully hugged the baby to her ample chest smiling as Nola dropped down from Cobra shoulders and went to the door.

Cana again held the door open and Corba caught the wink from the golden eyes "GO!" He called and Nola was gone in a flash of copper colored fur.

At the end of the count Gajeel tore out of the guild, standing outside but only for a few seconds, far less time than it had taken Laxus, but instead of making for the trees he ran down the road into town.

Unlike the chase with Laxus, Nola had to work this time. Gajeel wasn't joking, he loved to hunt, and this was, by far, a challenge he immensely enjoyed. Unlike hunting a dark mage, or a normal animal or monster. Nola was brilliantly smart, her scent was faint and hard to follow and she was very good at making it roll back on itself, twist it through things that had strong distracting scents, she crossed the canals more than once, Gajeel even found himself walking into a restaurant, weaving through the busy establishment with narrow eyes struggling to keep her trail.

He frowned when her trail started leading him back toward the guild and he decided to take a chance, abandoning her trail and rushing to to shortest route back to the guild.

If he was wrong, he'd lose, if he was right, it was his only chance to catch her, she was just too fucking fast.

Nola pelted toward the side entrance to the guild hall, she would dart up the side of the guild using some of the decorative beam work to reach a window she knew was open, run up, jump through the window and lay her scent across what she knew was already all over the guild hall from her in her human form. Gajeel was doggedly still on her trail, even the restaurant hadn't shaken him.

Laxus hadn't been anywhere near as difficult to lose as Erik, and Gajeel was proving to be as good as her own mate at this game. Still, she would love another weekend alone with Erik with their children safe at Lucy and Gajeels.

She was leaping, crossing the gap between the ground and the first of the external beams she needed to climb to reach the second floor window when large arms caught her and she snarled, shoving off a wide chest and flipping backwards, darting between long legs and kicking in every bit of speed she possessed.

Gajeel snarled, growling low as Nola instantly twisted out of his grasp. She was in the café area though, the ability to get the speed and gathering point to jump the tall fence enclosing the area meant she'd let the Dragon Slayer close the distance.

He moved quickly for his size damn the man. Tables were shoved aside as she shot for the exit but he got ahead of her by making her dodge the tables and chairs and she rounded on him, head low, the hissing growl coming from her drawing an answering one from him as she stood, ears pinned, tail lashing, sharp teeth bared.

They glared at each other for a few moments longer then Nola charged him, it was a last ditch effort, if she could avoid his grasp she could springboard off of him to the ledge she needed behind him and get into the guild. The time had to be nearly gone, she could evade him in the guild hall long enough she was sure of it.

It didn't work, strong arms closed around her midsection and fingers dug into her pelt and halted her. She wasn't willing to bite or claw at him to escape, though she did snap her long white teeth by his face in frustration when she realized she was in fact caught.

She relaxed in his grasp, accepting his catch and he laughed "Fuck Nola…that was hard as hell. Shit…no wonder Cobras getting so fucking fast."

"You let him catch you?" Cobra shoved the table away from the exit of the outdoor café area, smiling.

"Let" would not be the right term, she ran me fucking ragged." Gajeel laughed as the Fox hopped down from his arms and trotted over to Cobra who held his arms out, and in a swirl of red had them filled by his mate in her human form, her arms going around him and she pulled him down for a kiss before grinning.

"I did NOT make it easy, he's not bad." She admitted. Lucy came out then, pushing the stroller with the twins in it as Gajeel stepped up to her and high fived her.

"I'm thinking the beach too, warm weather…you in a bikini…" Gajeel grinned at his mate and Lucy smiled "Now you're talkin."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thane glared, dabbing antiseptic into another lash mark across Kalebs back, the Master barely winced, staring impassively forward on the stool he sat on, leaning his elbows on his knees while Thane tried to get the bleeding from the varies lash marks, bites and burns all over the masters body taken care of enough that when a guild healer was brought in they would not be horrified to find the master in the state he was in.

"They went too far." He hissed. The Master chuckled "She has nearly killed two marriage prospects her father has sent her to in the last five years. I suppose it could have been worse, at least I fulfilled the least my duties could require, I can refuse her now." He said a little bitterly.

"That should be enough, go fetch Gaza, she can heal them without leaving scars and I'm going to need to be free of scars for the Fioran Princess." He sighed.

"So it's to be her?" Thane asked. Kaleb shrugged "It would be the best union for White Seas future. Good politically for my family and for Bosco and gives Fiore some military might, counting all of our branches White Sea has more than four thousand mages in its ranks. Our 300 core mages here in addition to the over 800 unranked. Fiore could use that sort of might behind them and we could use the ports and merchant connections Fiore has to offer, it does not due either that so many dark mages from Bosco and Seven flee into Fiore."

The union made sense, Hisui was lovely, he'd seen her before, she was a celestial mage herself and would give him children of both rank and magic. His fathers favorite offer so far too. He needed to set up a meeting soon, the sooner he settled on an agreement and got the promise done, the sooner he could stop these sorts of visits and demands and focus himself on his duties as White Seas Guildmaster and becoming a prince by-marriage of Fiore.

He had to shed his thoughts of Sorano. She didn't want him, that was clear, and he had no time to pine over it. He had responsibilities, serious ones.

Thane returned a few minutes later to the Masters office with Gaza in tow and the womans usually jovial blue eyes darkend and turned hostile as she started her work healing the countless injuries Princess Kurino and her cousin had inflicted on the Guild master.

"Horrid bitch…what sort of woman tears up a man like you? Fuckin crime." Gaza snarled. Kaleb smiled, standing when bidden, not reacting when Gazas expert hands pulled away the wrap around his waist though her angry hiss when she saw the state of his lower body made him chuckle.

"I'm fine Gaza, I've endured far worse to honor my duties before." He told her.

"You should have taken the Angel mage to wife Master, nothing at all wrong with her, none of us care about you bringing more power to the guild through a strategic marriage, White Sea is plenty strong." She said, pressing her fingers to a deep gash across his thigh and mending it.

"No scars, heal them clean please, I've a Princess to impress." He said with a sigh "she refused me Gaza…I asked Sorano, she…ran back to Magnolia with barely a word and I haven't heard from her since." He admitted.

Gaza was from his team, he'd known her for years, knew the woman in every way very well just as she knew him. He knew nothing said would be repeated even to Kindra. Gaza stepped in front of him, angry blue eyes locking with his pale lavender ones.

"And you let her run?" She asked.

Kaleb blinked "Yes, I'm not going to hold a knife to her throat and force her to marry me Gaza, if she doesn't want me she doesn't want me. I thought, mistakenly, that there was more to our relationship than there apparently was. My fault, not hers." He shrugged, his smile was warm though, he appreciated her concern and knew where it was coming from.

"You should talk to her again before making any contracts Master, I think she just got overwhelmed, I do not think you are wrong, the woman was already in love with you when we were hunting Hadus." She said, running her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek and letting her thumb work over a nasty mark under one of his eyes, the soft glow and warmth made him close his eyes as the spot was healed.

"I may do that if I can make the time, one way or the other though, I have to get married soon, the sooner I at least confirm a promise, the better for me and for White Sea….I would love to take Sorano to wife…but if she does not want that I can't wait for her to change her mind."


	46. Chapter 46 The Princess

Gaza had shaken her head at her guild Masters assertions. The man could take a night with the Princess from hell and her fucking cousin, but he let the woman she was sure he loved run away from him. It made no sense.

On the subject of the Princess…she found the guildmate she was after, Beck stood well over 6 feet tall and was massively muscled, deeply tanned, tattooed and, very into rough play in the bedroom. The large growly beastmaster was one women who didn't mind bruises and not walking right for a while went to. She grinned, he was even sitting with Rowan, who was also well into very rough play and liked both men and women equally as partners too.

One crooked finger from her had both men standing with wicked smiles and hurrying to her table, Kindra looked up in confusion. One of the pair she could understand, she'd enjoyed that herself, but both of them was sort of suicidal…

"How would you two like to entertain her highness tonight?" Gaza asked with a wicked grin, both men smirked, Rowan leaning forward, both elbows on Gazas knees, his chin now resting on her left breast as he looked up at her.

"Dear lady, I hear our Princess is a little into…whips and chains…" Rowan drawled. Beck perked up "Really? Shit…sign me up, when do we dive in?"

Gaza grabbed Beck by the beads around his neck since the man never wore a damn shirt and yanked him down so his head was next to Rowans.

"Bitches left marks on our Master I spent two hours removing a little while ago, you boys won't disappoint me will you? Like…by leaving them able to walk tomarrow?" She asked in a syrupy voice. The men grinned "My personal goal will be them needing to be carried out when its time for them to go home." Rowan smirked, earning a pat on top of his thick mane of dark red hair "Good boys." Gaza grinned.

White Sea was required to entertain royalty, fortunately, their master did not need to more than once no matter how much they asked, and she knew the princess had already requested the Master attend her and her damn cousin again tonight.

Horrid women had left marks of the light of White Sea, and the guild would make sure their ongoing "entertainment" was less pleasurable and far more geared toward the princess' tastes from this point on. Gaza would be sure of it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity for Fairy Tail. With the threat of Nightmare gone and 7 tiny new additions to the activity at the guild hall settling in and preparing for the upcoming Games to be held in Bosco in the early spring had everyone eagerly training and taking jobs.

There were a variety of changes in how things worked. Bickslow and Laxus both didn't much enjoy extended missions, now tending to stick to jobs that lasted less than a week, shorter still if they could find them. Evergreen and Freed didn't mind much since it meant they were home more and Xally being on an Exchange had Freed sort of angling to be home more anyway.

Cobra and Nola joined up with Cristoff, Laki, Sorano and Sawyer and suddenly their team became the one hunting dark guilds since Cristoffs S-class status was honored and really couldn't be denied anyway once Makarov had a chance to watch the Dragon Slayer training. There was a good deal to be said for having two more healers in the guild too.

Lucy began adding Draco into her own training and learned very quickly that while he worked beautifully alongside most of her other spirits, he and Loke together had a tendency to unravel things.

Gajeel learned to summon Draco and even did so on a mission he took with Lily to clear some "monsters" from a trade route that turned out not to be monsters but instead were a group of shady men including two take over mages. When the fight turned south Lily suggested it and Gajeel called the spirit.

Since they were outdoors Draco appeared in his full dragon form, one of the men had, literally, pissed himself as the dragon materialized. One of the take over mages, thinking Gajeel was doing some sort of illusion magic made the colossal mistake of charging the massive spirit, Draco stepped on him. He hadn't meant to, was just picking his foot up out of the way of the man but then the other mage had slammed into his side and he'd had to put his foot back down.

"This is disgusting…" Draco sighed, letting Gajeel round up the last two men after a flick of his tail had left the second take over mage barely clinging to life after being flung into a boulder.

Lily made a face, trying to help the dragon peel the dead mage from his taloned foot "Lucy isn't going to be happy with you, neither will Gajeel, we aren't here to kill them.

"I realize that…Lily was it? Damn, I'll shift down…" Lily jerked his head to the side as light erupted in brilliant flashes across the dragons glittering scales.

A moment later the body of the mage fell to the ground a Draco stood in his black suited human form making a disgusted face as his bloody hand. Yanking a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his suit he started trying to clean himself of the evidence of his….accident.

"The fuck Draco? You know what a pain in the ass it's gonna be explaining this and getting the damn paperwork done?" Gajeel was dragging two unconscious men over by their collars, tossing them to the ground near the…flattened..one.

"I sensed you were calling me into a large open area, my first instinct is always to remain in my normal form rather than this pocket sized one." Draco said and Gajeel had to smile faintly, Dracos "Pocket size" version was as big as the Iron Dragon Slayer was.

"Besides, the job was done… I have a hard time believing you didn't see how that happened." The spirit narrowed its eyes at him and Gajeel shrugged "I saw it, ok, from now on, when you appear, just go with pocket size, you can switch up if the situation calls for it." Draco had given him a toothy grin before attending the gash on Gajeels leg that had prompted the Slayer to summon him in the first place.

Gajeel had secretly just enjoyed watching a dragon appear during a fight, it really was something to behold. But resolved not to summon Draco again unless the situation was dire…or over with and he just needed healing.

Things settled into the adjusted new normal for the guild, Wendy and Romeo started making decent money babysitting too.

The only thing that kept coming up was Cristoffs occasional arguments with Sorano.

While Cristoff wasn't the arguing type, the angel mage infuriated him at times. She came across haughty, arrogant and detached but when things hit the fan, she was one of the least confident people he'd ever met and he was mated to Laki, and still helping her to build herself up so that was saying something.

Regular conversations with his Guild Master/Brother had eased his concerns some, things had calmed as his brother planned a trip to Fiore to meet the King and Princess Hisui and due to how busy he was, and how busy the Fioran royal family was, that had bought some time, if Sorano was going to take any sort of action where Kaleb was concerned she had to get off her self loathing ass.

Kaleb, for his part, made an effort, he tried to call her, even resorted to writing to her but the woman just retreated, insisted it was all too much and that Kaleb was wrong to pursue her.

Finally, she waved a sealed envelope in Cristoffs face one day "I wrote to him, see? Happy? Now leave me the hell alone about it!"

When he asked her what exactly she was telling his brother she'd told him to mind his own business and gone home. As soon as she was out of sight she'd been biting back tears. She didn't want to marry anyone, never had, she wasn't wife material.

Glaring at the ground she walked quickly over the snow covered street toward her apartment building. Brain had made certain she wasn't wife material, the hysterectomy he'd forced on her when she was 13 was also why she'd never developed the chest her sister had, why she'd never become terribly curvy as she had matured.

She wore clothes that made her meager attributes show to their best advantage, but really she felt she was almost boyish in appearance. Having such a delicious affair with a man like Kaleb had been thrilling, and maybe she could have been falling in love with him, maybe she even could have fallen completely in love in time.

One thing she could not do though, was provide the young Guild Master with children, something she knew he wanted. So she had kept her heart locked out of what she was doing with Kaleb as best she could. He deserved a family, deserved to be a father.

That knowledge alone had steeled her resolve. Then word he was meeting with the king and princess came, that marriage would be such a benefit to both countries and to White Sea, Sorano retreated.

She sent a message to the Master she was taking some time off to go visit friends, sent the same message to Cobra, knowing he could handle Cristoff.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hisui narrowed her eyes at Arcadios. "I do not want you hovering over me while the Guild Master from Bosco is here." She snapped at him when he, again, almost ran into her when she slowed her pace as she walked to the dining hall.

"Your majesty, he is not royalty, he is a wizard and a Boscan…a young Boscan male, they are…dogs." He said the last under his breath but she caught it and whirled on him.

"Master Kaleb is a Wizard yes, a Wizard Saint, and he is the Master of one of the most powerful influential guilds in Earthland and, …." She paused, blinking a couple of times, the reality of it all still seeming so far stretched "He might become my husband." She shook the odd feelings that washed over her at the thought and glared up at Arcadios "So you will respect him, do your duty and OBEY me am I clear or shall I dismiss you now for the evening and have you barred from the nights activities?"

Arcadios stammered in flustered frustration "I…I…I apologize Princess…of course I will respect your wishes." He agreed and Hisui glared up at him for a moment longer, her green eyes boring into him to drive her determination over this issue completely home before turning and continuing on her way. Her handmaidens both suppressed giggles at seeing the massive knight just about shaking in his armor before their Princess.

Hisui didn't want this evening ruined by Arcadios being overprotective. While she had made no fuss over it, this was the first marriage proposal her father had put together she actually felt good about.

Master Kaleb was just a little older than her but not much, was said to be very attractive, had a reputation for being fair, honest and honorable. In addition to that, he wasn't some pampered lord, he was a guild wizard.

Marriage to him would mean she could have the freedom to pursue her magic, help with it even. She would be free from endless balls and cotillions, teas and the often down right revolting advances of snobby, boorish pampered men.

She would become the Mistress of White Sea, a princess by position in Bosco with political might backed up by the largest most powerful guild in that country if not all of Earthland. The mages of White Sea could finally be sent to hunt down the nightmarish remnants of the alliance, finally end the position Fiore had fallen into as a favorite place for dark mages to go because of its successful ports and merchant routes.

Hisui could truly effect positive change, instead of just become a possession some lord or prince could brag about and keep pregnant. Master Kaleb, was a dream come true for Hisui.

She owed it to the way the Boscan government coveted their wizard guilds and involved them so deeply in how the country was run. A Guild Master in Bosco had the same position politically as a member of the royal family, better really, since their positions were backed by the strength of their guilds.

White Sea had massive holdings, branches all across Bosco and was even the center of one of the largest cities in that country that was named after it. Kaleb headed all of it.

Beyond that, Kaleb wasn't a spoiled lord, he was a Pradesh, son of Arman Pradesh, one of the greatest ambassadors of peace and prosperity Earthland had ever known. Responsible for the peace between Fiore, Bosco and Seven, Arman had political ties to every country in Earthland.

Hisui had met him many times as she had grown up, had even had a crush on him when she'd been 12, with his black hair and laughing light green eyes, the man had treated her like a lady, not a child at a ball held for visiting ambassadors, had even prodded her father into allowing her to attend the sessions, lightly pointing out as Princess and one day future Queen of Fiore, she should learn the political workings of her country.

Her father had started letting her get more involved because of Armans gentle prodding and she'd never forgotten that.

While Arman was old enough to be her father, his son was close to her age, and, raised by Arman, she hoped he had some of his fathers open friendliness and charm. It would be another very desirable thing marriage to Kaleb would bring to her, the Pradesh name and Arman Pradesh as her father in-law. That alone, really, made Kalebs already long list of desirable offerings to her shine so far above any other man her father had approached, at least as far as Hisui was concerned.

So regardless of whether or not the rumors about his looks were true, she was already attracted to him, already incredibly excited to meet him. As was tradition they had not spoken yet, only exchanged letters and his had been fun to read. Descriptions of his Guild, a mission to hunt down a dark mage in Fiore, his involvement with Fairy Tail.

That was another thing, she realized, smiling faintly. Kaleb and his family had strong ties to Fiore through Fairy Tail. While she couldn't choose favorite guilds, had to remain neutral as Princess of Fiore, secretly, Fairy Tail was a favorite, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, all people she considered friends and the idea of becoming a Guild Mistress to Fairy Tails sister guild in Bosco, well, that thrilled her too.

Standing at the doors to the dining hall she brushed over her skirts, her handmaidens checking her over one last time and then she nodded to the doorman who bowed and pulled the door open.

She heard herself announced and moved confidently, head high, letting her eyes but not her head move to scan the room as she came onto the entryway and turned to descend the stairs to the dining hall floor.

Her father stood at the head of the table, his various advisors, including General Mathis and a couple of the high ranking lords that were visiting and there was no mistaking Kaleb when she finally laid eyes on him.

Her knees actually weakened a little and she felt her heart rate jump. Oh, he was much more than just attractive, sometimes she hated the emotionless ways people relayed information among high society, it left so much unsaid and under said.

Not as tall as Arcadios, but definitely at least 6 feet. In the white and blue of his guild, insignia for Bosco, White Sea and the crest of a Wizard Saint adorned his clothing. His pale lavender eyes were compelling, and she was delighted to see the familiar glint of openness, warmth, like his father also the hint of humor there, his lips were tilted up in a faint smile, his face not the emotionless mask or barely concealed leer of the men around him.

Lord Addington had been seated a couple of seats down from Kaleb, Hisui didn't spare him a glance, she could feel his eyes undressing her, he'd made several bids for her hand, the man was old enough to be her father, balding, and one of the pampered, self-absorbed asses she so hated among the aristocracy.

This formal dinner would happen before she would be formally introduced to Kaleb later in the evening then tomarrow her father was hosting a ball both to welcome the Guild Master of White Sea, who ranked as a Political lord/prince, and, if everything went well, that ball would end with an engagement announcement.

She and Kaleb wouldn't have much time to actually get to know each other, that they could do once engaged as far as tradition was concerned, and they had the rest of their lives together to…fall in love.

Hisui took her seat and everyone else did after her and the dinner began. Conversation as always, was reserved, quiet. This was a formal occasion, meant to give the suitor a chance to be near the Princess and, sadly, to give the King and lords and ladies a chance to dig into the man.

"I would not have expected so much white in Guild Colors for a Boscan Guild, I'm told the dirt and dust of the country is rather impressive." Addington said. His insinuations lost on no one.

"I can send a Boscan tutor here Lord Addington, to give lessons of the realities of my country. Bosco is famous for its vast inland Sea, certainly not for dust or dirt. I am sorry for your lack of correct information, surely it is the fault of our countries protectiveness of our heritage that has kept you from learning about it." Kaleb replied, the humor in his tone, the mischief in his eyes making Hisui struggle to hide a smile as a few people chuckled in spite of themselves.

He was much like his father, it absolutely thrilled her.

The whole dinner went that way, by the end Lord Addington looked ready to stand and attack the amused Boscan, as did a few other of the assembled aristocrats that had taken shots at him.

Kaleb more than held his own, even making the King chuckle a few times. His retorts were always measured, careful, refuting whatever barb had been sent at him without openly making an insult yet still neatly leaving the other person with no room to push the issue.

He was Arman Pradesh's son. Hisui was just about beside herself seeing it. Silently thanking every God she could think of twice and sending up prayers as she did that he would be as happy with her, as she was already with him.

Excused from dinner she went with her father to his reception chamber, where she would sit beside the throne and Kaleb would be brought for his formal introduction.

King Thom looked up at his daughter, her subtle smiles and increasingly bright eyes through dinner hadn't escaped him, neither had the couple of faint blushes he'd seen when she had met the Boscan Masters eyes across the table.

He'd prayed for such a thing, he did not want to force his daughter into a marriage she didn't agree to, he truly wanted her happy.

When Arman Pradesh had mentioned his son as a possible suitor for Hisui he'd almost discarded the idea immediately. A Guild Leader in Fiore didn't have position in society on the level they did in Bosco, and he'd never really encouraged Hisui to develop her magic, so marrying her right into a guild had seemed almost ludicrous.

His advisor though, Darton, pointed out that the young Guild Master ranked as a Prince in Boscan society and could bring a great deal of benefit to Fiore through a marriage to the Princess. Upon further research into it, the King had found the union was probably better than any he could hope to find for his daughter and had sent the request to Arman to make the proposal formal.

He had to admit, bringing Arman in closer to Fiore through his son would be an advantage for him as soon as an engagement was announced, so he hoped that his daughter would like the idea.

"So, what do you think of him so far?" He asked, watching Hisui closely. She smiled, and it was genuine, not rehearsed, he knew her well enough he could see the difference even as well practiced as Hisui was.

"He's clever, young, handsome. I…like him." She said, almost afraid to admit it for fear her father would immediately discard this whole thing.

"So do I. Lets get you two introduced, you can take him to see the gardens or the atrium since it is cold outside, maybe the art gallery. Then tomarrow I would like you two to have lunch together. Arman will be here for the ball you know." He told her, knowing how much Hisui favored the Boscan ambassador.

She smiled, waiting for her father to sit before taking her place at his side.

Kaleb was brought in then, flanked by two men, one a tall slender man with dark hair, the other actually surprised her. Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov.

Darton came forward.

"Your majesties, I present Lord Kaleb Pradesh, Guild Master of White Sea, his aid Thane Broster, and Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail." The King and Princess both nodded as the three men bowed.

"Welcome Master Pradesh, Laxus and Thane. It was a pleasure to have you with us this evening. I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Hisui E Fiore." The king took his daughters hand and led her to Kaleb, holding her hand out to him and he took it, bending over it.

"I am honored to finally meet you Princess." He said, his eyes, Hisui could lose herself in those pale eyes, felt her heartbeat pick up again, her knees almost tremble and she was grateful of her heavy skirts suddenly.

"Master Kaleb." She curtsied and the king turned to Laxus "I admit I am pleasantly surprised to see you young man, I know your grandfather well. I also was greatly impressed by your performance in the games a couple of years ago. Congratulations on your marriage as well, and the twins."

Laxus bowed "Thank you your majesty, White Sea is Fairy Tails sister guild so when my grandfather was told Master Kaleb was coming here, he sent me to accompany him, my wife and I appreciate your hospitality."

A strategic move Kaleb had encouraged, making Fairy Tails ties in all of this clear so there could be no claims of misunderstanding or secrecy later. Laxus was being groomed to be the next master of Fairy Tail, attending this was a big and important thing for him.

That and Cana had been thrilled to be invited to stay at the Palace as part of Kalebs entourage. If Hisui married Kaleb, Fairy Tail would suddenly have a massive ally and real political strength, something, that because of their members tendencies toward property destruction and all around mischief, the guild would hugely benefit from.

So Laxus had several reasons to be here supporting this, beyond just helping Kaleb handle Fioran societal structure and propriety. Which was the official reason he was there, not that Laxus himself was any expert in that, they should have sent Lucy for that shit, but he'd watched from another table as Kaleb had handled himself with those self important pricks, Laxus probably would have introduced Lord Addingtons face to his plate had he been in Kalebs position. Or at least hit him with enough electricity to the bladder to make the man piss himself and be forced to leave an embarrassed mess, something he might yet do later if the asshole didn't cool off.

"Master Kaleb, would you care to walk with me?" Hisui asked, wanting to kick herself, she felt her blush, was unable to prevent it, was furious with herself, she was no spring maid, she was a Princess, and she'd handled these suitor receptions more than a dozen times in the last two years and many times before that too.

Kaleb offered his arm and she took it and the two walked ahead, Arcadios and Thane trailing behind them while Laxus hung back with the King, he was going to take the opportunity to address some property damage done to Crocus by team Natsu the last time they were through the area…perfect opportunity.

"I imagine this isn't how things are done in Bosco." Hisui said, stealing a look up at Kaleb. Gods the man was stunning, the deeply tanned skin with the pale hair and eyes was just breathtaking, and he had handsome features, angled and masculine with full lips and his smile made her breath catch.

"No, decidedly not. But it's a nice change of pace, very formal." He replied.

"I thought you handled Lord Addington well, he can be…difficult." She said.

He grinned "A very pretty way to describe an ugly spirited man."

Hisui almost choked on her giggle trying to prevent it.

"He's not got your sense of humor." She said.

"I don't think he has one at all." Kaleb chuckled and gave her a warm look. "Propriety is pretty Princess, but we've not been given much time to make our choices about each other and as Addington pointed out at least a hundred times in one way or another, I am not noble blood nor do I really care much about it." He smiled at her, leaning down as they walked to put his mouth closer to her ear and sending chills through her as she suddenly was captured by the exotic scent of him.

"I want to know you a little better, not the you that you need to be under scrutiny, but the woman who would be my wife. Would you be interested in shedding our keepers tomarrow?" He asked.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, he was offering to steal away with her?

"We could have lunch in Crocus instead of under a microscope, actually talk instead of exchange scripted proper banter. Laxus told me about a great place near the market district, are you game?" He asked her.

He was serious, looking into those intense pale eyes she could tell he was, mischief practically gleamed there alongside challenge and she realized, he was testing her. Seeing if she had any daring in her, any courage to break free from the mold she'd been raised to fit.

Her father would be only mildly surprised, the man had done it himself taking on the persona of the Grand Magic Games mascot. He certainly couldn't criticize her for it.

She grinned, squeezing his arm and noticing it wasn't easy, the muscle under her fingers was like rock, similar to Arcadios and decidedly nothing like the Lords and Princes she was around so much that were often down right soft.

"I'd love to."

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N Ahh, politics. FD continues because of the reviews and I want to continue thanking those of you who offer me feedback through those. I would have wrapped this Fic a while ago without your continued interest. I'm already moving well into the next chapter so cut where I did so I didn't end up with another 10K+ monster. I hope everyone is enjoying the journey with our Fairy Tail friends, I know I'm enjoying writing it!...DESNA


	47. Chapter 47 Anji

Sorano glared between Cristoff and Cobra as they brought her out to the balcony overlooking the courtyards of the Honeyed Boar Inn. "Quit the death glares, you'll scare my kids." Cobra snapped, standing beside her.

"Why the hell did you two drag me here? I was having a relaxing good time at the spa, you know you're going to pay for the time I'm loosing, I could be wrapped in a moisturizing mud right now." She snarled.

"Shut up and wait." Cristoff snapped and she turned her nasty glare on him but just like the Poison Dragon Slayer, the Lunar Slayer was immune it seemed.

Furious she turned and looked over the courtyard for lack of anything better to do and that's when she saw them.

Laxus was walking none other than Princess Hisui into the courtyard, Lucy was there, the two women obviously knew each other because they immediately hugged and while Sorano could not hear what was being said it was clearly friendly and happy.

It dawned on her then, they were in Crocus, she could see Thane by one of the doors that led to the courtyard. Her heart fell into her stomach, dark terrible pain washing over her as she realized what was happening here. Princess Hisui was meeting Kaleb.

Sorano knew people, she had her own connections here and there, even in Fairy Tail. She knew that once Kaleb had gotten her letter, her final letter telling him she never wanted to see him again, that he'd meant nothing to her, had only been an interest for the sake of companionship, affection and sex. Kaleb had agreed to meet Princess Hisui to discuss marriage.

It would be beneficial to both kingdoms, to have the union happen. Hisui could bare Kaleb children to, many fine beautiful children. He deserved that, and Sorano was happy for him, though her own heart wanted to die in her chest, she was happy that pushing him away, getting her distance, would give him that.

It did not however, mean she wanted to see it happen, just the idea of seeing him, his lavender eyes, that warm smile, seeing that directed toward another woman? She couldn't bear it, no.

She tried to turn away but both Cobra and Cristoff held her firmly in place.

"No…don't do this to me, Cobra…Erik! I thought we were friends…" She hissed desperately.

"We are friends you stupid bitch, it's why I'm going to stand here and make you see what your fucking stupidity cost." He replied icily, his indigo eye narrowed angrily on her wide amethyst ones.

"I can't watch him with another woman, don't do this to me." She said quietly, desperation in her voice.

"Why not? You don't care about him, you just wanted him for sex right?" Cristoff asked lightly.

"Fuck you! It's none of your damn business, let me go!" She twisted, trying harder, but neither man relented even slightly and her eyes flew back to the courtyard, watching the beautiful Princess lifting one of Lucys babies to cuddle into her chest.

A baby like the ones she could give to Kaleb, Gods how she hated the woman.

"No..let me go, I can't do this…" She fought harder but felt Cristoffs magic suddenly and grit her teeth as she was forcibly stilled.

"Amazing thing about my healing, sometimes forcing an injured person to be still through treatment is necessary to save them, it's a valuable, crucial skill I've honed. You need to be here, and you shouldn't have a problem, not the slightest bit of one if Kaleb means so little to you." Cristoff said.

"He's right Sorano, why are you so against seeing what you made happen huh? If Kaleb was just a nice lay, why not see the fruits of your labor so you can go back to the spa and pat yourself on the back for being really free of him?" Cobra asked.

She glared at him "You fucking know why." She spat, she knew he did, she knew she was too fucking emotional to hide it all from him as much as she wanted to, her anguish, how much her heart was freezing and shrinking deeper into a dark place every moment she watched that gorgeous Princess, every second she knew Kaleb was going to walk through those doors by Thane and come out to have a sweet little time with his intended, Cobra knew it was torture to her.

"Yeah, pretty fucking obvious but you need to say it bitch, why can't you watch this if it's what you want to have happen?" He demanded.

She glared at him "Because I love him you asshole, happy? But I can't have him and you fucking know why because it happened to you too!" She hissed.

Cobra met her burning gaze "Yeah it did, but obviously I was blessed anyway, I have a wife, a family and two beautiful children and you know what? I have that because I didn't fucking run away when I saw it offered."

"I'm happy for you Cobra, but unlike you no magic is going to just suddenly return my fucking uterus, Brain had me gutted like a damn pig so that all those times he raped me, all those times he let his men rape me there was never any risk I'd get anything but the mental torture he wanted out of it all. Kaleb is a good man, he deserves the Princess, he deserves to be a father and to have a wife that can give him everything. Not some fucked up nameless ex-slave sterilized whore. I'm nobody Cobra, Kaleb deserves better." She snarled.

Cristoff and Cobra both stared at her, and while she didn't realize it, down in the courtyard all eyes had gone up to her because she'd been plenty loud enough everyone had heard her.

"So that's why." She jerked her head to the side and her heart froze, she couldn't even breath as she met calm lavender eyes.

She wanted to run, wanted to melt down through the floor and disappear under a rock but there was a Dragon Slayer on each arm, she couldn't move.

"I couldn't understand how one moment you were so happy, why your thoughts were so content and edging around admitting what you were feeling for me, then suddenly you were running and refusing to even speak to me, and this…" He held up the letter she knew was the one she'd written him.

"You honestly think that your ability to have children is some sort of deal breaker for me?" He was right in front of her now, and she was looking at the ground until his hand cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

She didn't even feel Cobra and Cristoff release her and step away from her, she was frozen in place, mortified, terrified under an angry lavender gaze.

"That's the bottom line, you thought I cared more about what sort of background you came from, whether or not you could push out children, than I cared for you?! I'm adopted Sorano, remember? Not a member of my family shares actual blood ties, hell Erik is quite new but do you think that matters to me? He's my brother, now and forever because he came into my family, committed himself to us as we did to him." When she tried to turn he caught her arm.

Tears were burning her eyes "You…you hold a position…you need to think about that, Princess Hisui…she can…improve everything…"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're right, I could go downstairs, walk across that courtyard and by the end of the week, sign my name beside hers, marry her, it would benefit the guilds, both of our countries and families and she would be a fine wife, a good mother to how ever many children we wanted, you're right about all of that, the problem is, I don't love her." He said flatly, forcing her eyes back up to his again.

"I love you, you damn troublesome woman, and I don't give a damn about politics, who's genetics are in the children I raise as my own or what family my wife comes from, I just need to love her you understand? I love you, not a name, not a title, not a fucking uterus, you, and as the Lord of the city of White Sea, Master of the guild by the same name and second son of the Pradesh family? I can have what I fucking want if she'll just settle down and let me."

Tears were running down her face and she watched them effect him, saw the anger fade and turn to concern, couldn't help but be pulled into the arms she'd missed, Gods had she missed him holding her. He brushed her tears away, leaned down and kissed a few away "Let yourself love me Sorano, and let me love you, I swear I will, and we can raise a dozen little heathens from a dozen different places into vicious mages, you can run White Sea, the city and the guild by my side and take my name as yours, I have a huge family, my father is an adoption addict. God…Erik will be your brother in-law." He chuckled against her neck and she clung to him.

"Yeah I was almost there until you said that…" She said warily and his arms closed tightly around her.

"Marry me Sorano, say you will." He prodded and she tightened her arms around him, squeezing her eyes shut and following her heart that was about to burst right out of her chest "Yes"

She was suddenly crushed then, by two dragon slayers and her Judgement mage who, she realized, would all be her family…hers.

The man holding her, whispering in Boscan in her ear would be her husband, and the two cackling dragon slayers hugging them both would be her brothers.

Gods help her.

"But…what about Princess Hisui?" She said suddenly. The men stepped back and Kaleb put her back on her feet so she could look down into the courtyard again.

Arman was there, standing beside him was a tall gorgeous man with shoulder length dark red/brown hair in a black suit that had the crest of Bosco on either shoulder. He was bowing over Hisuis hand then smiling at her with brilliant pale blue eyes and the Princess was blushing prettily up at him. The King was there as well, grinning alongside Arman.

"Who…who is that?" Sorano asked.

Kaleb kissed her temple "That would be my older brother Farron, who will be marrying Hisui since I will not be. A fine thing for both countries, since Farron is such a decorated ambassador for Bosco and has some rather impressive holdings near the capital." He told her.

"and now, thanks to you, he doesn't have to spend time with Princess Kurino next month since her father has petitioned for him as well as me, now, only our youngest brother, Vander, has anything to worry about from her. Might just get the lazy shit to start looking a little more seriously."

"Well, I feel way too much lovey dovey bullshit not related to my wife coming on here so I'm out, I look forward to teasing the holy fuck out of you later sister dear." Erik grinned at her, dodging her attempt at kicking him in the shin.

Cristoff bent and kissed her forehead, earning himself a shove from Kaleb that sent him staggering back grinning "Welcome to the family Sorano, you lovely little.."

Kalebs warning look made Cristoff grin a little less coldly "…lady. I think I also hear my mate calling me…" He bowed out through the same door as Cobra and Kaleb arms tightened around her again.

"You really mean it all…it…doesn't matter?" She asked. He kissed her, and she melted into it, she'd missed him, been mourning the loss, her heart had been dying inside her since she had fled from his bed in Bosco.

"Only you matter, we can adopt children, we WILL adopt children, lots of them if I get my way." He said, lips moving along her jaw and making her knees weak.

"I don't know if I'll be a good mother." She admitted. "You'll get practice, I've a whole guild full of them for you to cut your teeth on." He said and she felt herself get lifted from the ground and he carried her to a door toward the end of the balcony and through it, kicking it closed behind him.

She was too busy to care, drinking in his kiss, losing herself gladly in his arms. "I love you." She whispered tilting her head back as he kissed over her neck, feeling herself lowered onto a soft bed.

"Gods I've heard you think that but it's so much better from your lips." He breathed, pulling her blouse up over her head and tossing it aside. She smiled up at him, her hands pulling open the familiar gold buttons of his white vest before starting on the blue shirt beneath.

They made short work of the clothes separating them, Sorano felt tears come again as his weight settled over her, his hard body pressed against hers, skin against skin, he was filling her, sliding deep into her and she'd never been happier. It meant something now, something she could freely acknowledge, hold on to, something she could cherish.

He loved her, that she could not have children didn't matter to him, he loved her, accepted it, wanted her flaws and all, loved her without reservations. It was something Brain had told her countless times was impossible.

He'd beaten and tortured into her that no man could love her, no man would ever want her, that she belonged only to Brain, could live only with him, succeed only through him. "Men don't want barren whores." He'd said, he'd made fun of the fact he had sterilized her, taunted her with that fact relentlessly. Made her endure being raped by dozens of men "Just so you see how nobody cares, they can fuck you and walk away because you don't matter, you can't conceive, you're not even a woman anymore, you're little more than a sex toy without your magic. A dirty little plaything nobody would admit to using." He'd said.

She'd believed him, her whole life she had, she'd sneered at love, made fun of it, and when it had finally come to her, she'd run from it, shoved it away with all her might and tried to keep it away.

But Kaleb loved her too much to give up, he'd seen through it, through her lies and all of the hateful things she'd said trying to get him to give up and walk away like she'd been told all men would, like she thought he should.

He loved her, and all of her mountain of flaws didn't scare him, didn't deter him. She had no idea what she had done for this, what God she needed to thank but she swore she would thank them all in turn.

Sweat forming on her skin as she strained in his arms, arched her body into his as hard as she could, needing the deepest contact she could get, desperate for him to reach every part of her. "Gods…deeper…please…" She begged and his arms moved, lifting her hips and he plunged deeper into her, held her tighter, rocking their bodies forcefully.

She pushed her head back, squeezing her eyes shut, arching herself more, tears streaming down the sides of her face into her hair and he moved, holding her to him, coming back into her arms, his body crushing her into the soft bed as he kissed away the tears, whispering in Boscan and common. Begging her not to cry but she couldn't stop, even when she was screaming his name the tears kept coming, and when he rolled to his back and pulled her over him, both of them breathing hard she smiled down at him and kissed away a few that were his.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N...so yeah...a certain Angel mage owes the reviewers. I fully intended to marry Kaleb off to Hisui so I could bring her into the story, had it written out, was near 7K words of the chapter and then all these reviews came in y'all just wouldn't hear it...so this one is all you guys, I hope you liked it, and now, you'll get to meet the eldest Pradesh son...who I never meant to introduce in this fic...I am such a sap...DESNA


	48. Chapter 48 Farron and Hisui

Hisui sat in stunned silence as Arman and her father discussed the terms of the new marriage contract. She was utterly amazed. Her father hadn't sent a marriage proposal for Kaleb as she had thought, he had sent an open offer of her hand to any of the Pradesh sons.

He admitted early in the discussion he knew any of Armans now 6 sons would be a wonderful match, the Pradesh family was so well respected, admired throughout Earthland, and a lot of that had to do not just with Armans work, but also the work of the man now sitting across from her.

27 year old Farron Pradesh, Boscan Ambassador and a knighted titled member of the Boscan aristocracy for the last 4 years since he had negotiated to end of the trade embargo between Fiore, Minstrel and Joya.

Many Fioran businessmen owed their fortunes to the young mans work. She had heard though that he was to wed a Pergrande Duchess, though, it seemed he had never formally agreed to the contract, and Arman let the King read it before he, smiling, tossed it into the fireplace they were sitting by.

He put down a thick stack of papers on the table between them smiling at the King. "These are last months marriage offers on Farron, if you wish to sort through them all you are welcome to, but only this one matters since it's why we're here." Arman set another down beside the stack and Hisui saw the Fioran Royal seal on it.

"I understand Farron is a desirable young man, I did not want my daughter marrying some old man to be honest, she's headstrong, I've told you, and some…er…events have made it clear it's important she be matched with a man that can…keep up with her. I don't want to sit around all week wondering either, I want to sign something today and we can announce it at the Ball this weekend if both of you are in agreement?" He looked at Farron firmly, he didn't doubt Hisui, he knew his daughter did not want to marry one of the old men or soft pampered fops that had been sending offers, and she knew damn well that her actions with the Eclipse gate had made her…undesirable, to most of the families with young heirs available.

If she wanted a husband near her age, and, looking Farron over, a pretty decent looking one at that, who had power, political standing and could damn well give him the grandchildren he wanted, Farron Pradesh was as close to perfect as it got. Hell, if he'd had his pick of any aristocrat in Earthland this young man would be in the top 5 regardless.

That Arman was willing to bring one of his sons to consider a princess with Hisuis reputation at all was a blessing. That it was his eldest son? The King would hold Hisuis hand while she signed if he had to.

Farron while their fathers talked, simply watched Hisui. He hadn't expected this, when his father had called him to come to Crocus for this he'd expected to good naturedly watch his younger brother take the Princess for his wife.

Apparently though, as often happened with his brothers, Kaleb had gone and found a world of trouble with pretty eyes and a sad past and he'd fallen in love with her. His taking the marriage offer of Fiore had hinged on the decision of the silvery haired mage that Farron didn't doubt Kaleb was currently fucking senseless somewhere.

Kaleb would marry the little sad eyed mage, and suddenly, Farron was no longer facing proposals from an older Duchess who wanted to make him her second husband because her first was her age and apparently couldn't get her pregnant or do much of anything in bed so she wanted a young husband and was offering hefty political position in Pergrande in exchange for..well..Farrons youth and good health.

He also, of course, could take Princess Kurino, but having been in her bed before, and endured a full night there and the extensive healing the following day to avoid having scars to show for it, that was not high on his list. There was also the Lady Greise of Minstrell, cousin to the king, who had taken a serious fancy to him while he'd been there working out trade agreements.

He'd entertained her, and apparently his Boscan tendency to make certain a woman was happy had made an impression enough the woman was refusing to marry anyone but him. There were dozens more, he travelled extensively in his position, offers for him came constantly from all over Earthland.

Still, Hisui was young, beautiful, and if he married her, Bosco would appoint him permanently as ambassador to Fiore for his official title, like his Father was titled the Ambassador to Minstrel, though he worked all over Earthland for Boscos interests.

He knew all about what she had done, masterminded the Eclipse Gate, no small thing. She had, in essence, endangered all of Earthland with that. But he saw no malice in the woman, sensed none, and he was a well practiced empath and sound mage, he could hear her heart, her breathing, every small movement she made, the tone of her voice, though she had barely spoken.

He sensed nothing but hopeful anticipation in her, and, when she looked at him, caught his gaze, or let hers wander over him, she blushed shyly. With as many times as she had looked at his mouth, Farron didn't doubt she'd not even been kissed before.

Fiore and a few other kingdoms held that interesting, very masculine ego stroking concept that a woman should hold herself back from physical pleasure and release until she was married, the men of the societies that felt that way sure loved it, it stroked their egos beautifully, and society had made sex "dirty" in the places where that belief was maintained.

Virginity was purity, by that way of thinking. While Farron, being Boscan, didn't uphold such notions himself, he respected them, understood their roots. It sure did set women up to be afraid of their wedding nights though.

Hisuis lack of experience wasn't an issue for him, a womans body was perfection, and could be pleased even when it didn't know what pleasure was. Teaching her held a unique appeal he'd certainly never thought he would encounter.

Could he handle her? He didn't know her but he certainly didn't fear his ability to get past that quickly. What she had done didn't deter him, if anything her intelligence and skills impressed him, it meant she wouldn't be some soft minded quiet thing, he'd met many of them in the high societies of every country and kingdom.

Women that were practically furniture, fixtures instead of people. He wouldn't have that, and if Hisui held the self assurance and fiery drive to stand up like she had with the Eclipse Gate? Then he knew she could be an outspoken, strong willed and intelligent partner for him. That was what he wanted, not a pretty little baby machine, a partner, an equal, and he got the feeling, Hisui could be that.

So when the King asked if he was willing to forego the standard week to make his choice Farron barely hesitated long enough to watch the hope light in Hisuis deep green eyes.

"I'm willing to decide today." He agreed. His fathers approving glance was noted, but Hisuis faint smile that tugged at her full lips in spite of her well practiced emotionless mask that Fioran aristocaracy were so good at was what really made him feel best about his answer.

"I want grandchildren, at least 4, I find myself greatly desiring becoming a Grandfather." The king said firmly, writing away on the contract. Farron had to smile at that, if the King was worried he wouldn't take his wife to his bed he clearly didn't know Boscans very well.

"Farron is a perfectly healthy young man your majesty, I doubt grandchildren will be a problem." Arman chuckled.

"Yes well…I suppose not…it's just…I've talked these contracts over with some older suitors and…well…it was a point I had to be clear on. So a short engagement, wedding in the late spring or early summer here in Fiore and I would like you to live in Fiore."

Farron nodded "Agreed, I can work from anywhere, I can not help my need to travel though…will that be all right Hisui?"

His sudden question aimed right at her surprised Hisui. She hadn't been expecting to be included much in the discussion and had been busy just letting her eyes move slowly over the man who was likely going to become her husband.

Her daydreaming about him while the terms of her marriage were discussed really wasn't the right thing to do, but she couldn't help it. Farron was…compelling, he had an air about him, a confidence that was strong but not arrogant and it just entranced her.

He asked her if it was ok his work forced him to travel? Well, she would be lonely she imagined, but still, it was better than some possibilities she had been facing.

"I'll be fine while you're away." She replied. He smiled "No, I'm not asking that, I wouldn't leave you behind, you would be my wife not a piece of furniture. Are you ok with travelling with me?"

She blinked, take her with him? Farron was an ambassador, he travelled the world… "I…yes…yes I would…love that." She breathed.

He nodded and returned his attention to her father "So keeping a home In Crocus wouldn't be an issue then." He said.

The King grinned "Then it's agreeable on my end. Did you wish to add anything else Arman? Farron?" He asked. Farron smiled "I need a little time, I want to talk with the Princess alone if that's acceptable, we'll stay nearby." He promised as he stood and held a hand out to Hisui.

"Fine idea, Arman and I can share some drinks and get lunch, the meat pies here are very good!" The King declared, moving with Arman toward the bar. Hisui took Farrons hand, noting when she did it wasn't the soft smooth hand of an aristocrat, it was roughened, Farron had used his hands through his life.

"Ok, so what your father wants is all on paper along with what my father wants, so I need to know what you want from a marriage Hisui, what do you want from me?" He asked as they walked from the main dining area into the smaller breakfast and reading nook that was tucked in between the bar and the dining area.

Hisui looked up at him confused, nobody, not even her father, had ever asked her what she wanted from a marriage, not since the Eclipse Gate had all but ended the marriage offers.

But Farron was looking at her expectantly, he was serious. Gods he was handsome, how was she supposed to think looking up into those sky blue eyes. His lips looked so inviting too as they curved up in a smile.

"Princess? You have to have things you want. An opinion." He prompted. She drew a breath.

"I want love." It was immature, romantic, but how he responded would tell her volumes about the kind of person he was. Fioran aristocracy mocked love and romance openly, she had been raised knowing she could not hope for it, if she married a Fioran aristocrat she certainly wasn't likely to get it. But Farron wasn't Fioran.

He smiled "I really don't think we'll have a problem with that Princess, we just need time. If you want me to promise to love you on paper though, I will." He grinned at her and she blushed.

"I'm not Fioran Princess but I have worked here with your aristocracy enough to understand how love is viewed among them. I do not disdain it, would never mock it, nor would I ever withhold it. But, if I have to promise to love you on paper I want the same thing from you." He grin was brimming with humor and she found herself giggling in spite of herself at how absurd it sounded, putting love as a requirement in a Fioran marriage contract.

"Oh you think it's funny? I might be wounded by that." He gave her a mock injured look and she narrowed her eyes "I do want it, I want to be loved, I want to…be heard." She said softly.

His hand under her chin startled her "You always will be. I want a wife, a partner, and equal, not some quiet little thing nobody sees except at parties. You will share my life Princess. I want the woman who had the courage to admit her failings with the Eclipse Gate. I want the woman that was brave and devoted to the peace and safety of her people enough she did that in the first place."

Her eyes were huge then, pain and shock vying for supremacy in the green depths but Farron didn't regret his words, Hisuis mistakes may be what repelled other men from wanting her but they just attracted him. He was beyond happy his brother was in love with that little mage, because suddenly he had his chance to claim this woman as his own.

"I was wrong, so many people died, there was so much destruction…" She breathed, looking away but he pulled her eyes back to his.

"You were, and there was, but it could have been worse and in spite of it all you never once tried to step back from admitting it all. That honesty, integrity, honor and passion are what I want from you." He told her and she was reeling mentally, trying to wrap her head around his words.

He wasn't blaming her, wasn't mocking her, wasn't warning her she should never be that way as so many suitors had done.

She wanted to step closer, he was already close, towering over her, holding her chin so her face was angled toward his and if she stepped forward, one step, their lips would meet.

It shook her that she knew that, that she was even thinking it. Farron didn't miss it though. He'd spent too much of his life watching people. His lids dropped, his smile turning into something that made Hisuis heart pound in her chest.

"You keep looking at my mouth Princess, I'd bet you've not kissed many men, if any and you seem…very…interested in kissing me, am I right?" He asked, there wasn't the smallest bit of contempt or ridicule, she listened for it, searched the bright blue eyes and handsome face for it, it just wasn't there, but something else was, something that made her want that kiss, and more from him so badly she almost couldn't think.

She nodded slowly and Farron felt a rush of excitement go through him, not even a blush, she admitted desire without blushing, Gods help him when she got comfortable. He leaned in "Let's take care of one of your wants then…" He whispered and his lips were suddenly slanting over hers and Hisui couldn't think at all.

Soft, hot, his lips moved over hers and she was stepping into his arms without any thought at all, when she felt the smallest prompt his tongue touching her lower lip she parted them not even knowing why and the moan that escaped her when his tongue slid into her mouth and against hers almost startled her into breaking the kiss, almost, but her hand was pushing into that mahogany colored hair, finding it as silken as she'd expected it to be, perfect to curl her fingers in so she could draw him closer.

She wasn't thinking about her other hand until his sharp intake of breath a few moments later, his breathy chuckle against her lips "It was just to be a kiss Princess."

He had her wrist then and her eyes flew wide as he pulled it out of his shirt, Gods when had she done that?!

He kissed her palm, blue eyes full of humor and promise "Just kisses now, I'll be yours soon enough." He chuckled "Then, your hands wont be the only ones wandering."

He kissed her once more then stepped back and her face blushed crimson when she saw she'd undone the top few buttons of his shirt and pulled his tie loose.

She was very good with buttons and clasps, her dresses were ridiculous with the things and sometimes she had to undo them fast so she could breathe. But she…she had undone his shirt, reached inside it so she could get her hand to his skin and she suddenly remembered that, the warm smooth skin over the hard muscle beneath that had flexed when she'd dug her nails in, Gods she could even see marks on him!

What sort of woman was she to do something like that?! He had to think she was some sort of hussy.

Farron, however, was thrilled. Leaning in while he finished rebuttoning his shirt and straightening his tie she kissed her again, a light soft kiss and he smiled down at her "Well…you may be inexperienced, but you sure aren't shy."

She reached up and he met her seeking lips, letting her explore his mouth this time, letting her fingers thread into his hair, her tongue slid hesitantly into his mouth after his. He pulled her down then, backing into a high backed chair and settling her in his lap, she was above him now, kneeling on the chair, wanting so badly to open up that shirt, to remove it entirely so she could see him, touch him.

He tasted like rich scotch and some exotic spice, smelled like cinnamon and that same, odd, foreign scent that was so deliciously masculine and invigorating. "Hisui…can I assume you're saying yes to this marriage?" He asked, looking up into her now lust clouded eyes, he knew his own were darker, they had to be, this little virgin who had never touched a man before was reducing him to a heated mess.

It was almost intimidating, all he could think was, what would she be like when they were married, when he was fully hers and she was his and there was nothing to hold her back? Oh how he looked forward to that, to pulling out every drop of her passion and experiencing it, fanning the flames he saw burning in her.

He would show her the world, give her anything she ever wanted, all she would ever need to give him was what he saw in her now.

"Yes." She breathed "Though I doubt my father will worry much about my opinion…will…will you?" She searched those deep blue eyes and he smiled up at her "I'm going to marry you Hisui, I think you've shown me enough reasons to want to be yours."

The way he said it…her heart skipped and she was kissing him wildly, needing him, the short engagement her father wanted suddenly seemed too long, spring was so far away.

"Easy…Oh Gods…Metieh Le'shei Halin." He chuckled out the last and she grinned down at him, he didn't know it, but she understood Boscan "Mighty little goddess?" She questioned, he smirked "So you are." He said firmly.

He was kissing her neck then, lips moving over the swell of her breasts above the neckline of her dress "We've taken care of one first for you…I will be happy to explore the others…to give you many more… he stopped, looking hard into her eyes and she was frozen by his eyes "so many more…" he said then kissed her again before lifting her from his lap, setting her on her feet, he stood before her, so tall, towering over her.

He held her to him for a few moments smoothing her hair where he'd tousled it before righting his own clothes again, smirking at her when he found his shirt pulled free from his waist, her hands had been exploring that little expanse of skin…

Once they were both set back to presentable they went back out into the bar, finding the King and Arman, laughing over beers.

Both men sobered and looked at them smiling.

"Ready to sign? Have you decided?" The king asked. Farron smiled at Hisui "I'll sign them. I agree to the terms."

The business of engagement was done then, and Hisui had a breathtaking emerald and diamond ring slid onto her finger, Arman had brought it, it had belonged to his wife, Farrons mother.

Of his now 8 children, only Farron was his by blood. His wife had died not quite a year after Farron was born, leaving Arman to raise their son alone. Unable to bear his son possibly being lonely for siblings, Arman had adopted Kaleb, the rest came swiftly after that, Bickslow with four others when Arman had whisked them away from the massacre that had claimed their real parents.

Farron had grown up in a home filled with love and laughter and it was all he knew. The greatest things he cherished, family, love and laughter. Hisui would know it, he didn't doubt for a moment he would love her, given time he would love her with all of his being, he already felt the pull of her.

He was not as loud or as brash as his brothers, but Farrons heart was immense in its capacity to love, just like his father. He was eager to share it, and to have a wife would give him the chance to do so on the deepest level. The short engagement wasn't short enough, he was ready before the ink dried, would happily have taken Hisui up to his room and made her his that very night.

The sadness he saw in her, the way her fiery spirit had been suppressed, he resolved himself then that he would see her as she was before that happened somehow. No one he cared ever suffered if he could help it, no one was ever held back from who they could be, he'd worked hard since he was 14, learning what his father did, he loved it, but he loved his family more, and by working hard he was able to shoulder some of the burden his father carried, so their family could grow, so his brothers and sisters could thrive with their father able to be there for him.

He had missed Bickslows wedding because someone had to deal with skirmishes along the Pergrande border, and clans within Bosco had been acting up when Emma was born, so Farron had worked so their father could be there for his siblings. His dedication was a deep part of who he was, and he would be there for this beautiful woman who would soon be his wife.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N 50 is approaching, this chapter, like the one before it, was to give everyone who asked, what they were asking for, a small introduction, a little glimpse, into the first son of Arman Pradesh, Farron. Like I said I hadn't meant to really bring him into FD, he was slated for a short story that would feed from FD but reviews are always read, and I try to take what people want to see in a story to heart. I am wrapping FD in a few chapters but it will be spawning a few shorter pieces so these pairings as I've built them here will keep going, and I'm visiting some of their earlier times too before the time skips needed to keep FD moving.

I hope you like Farron, Bickslow and his family will be in works I've got planned to come...DESNA


	49. Chapter 49 Emzadi Pradesh

Rogue walked slightly behind Sting into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. He let his hair fall forward, shadowing his eyes so he could look about without being obvious.

He wasn't spying, he was just interested. Fairy Tail had sistered with the biggest guild in Bosco and was doing exchanges so there were usually exotic Boscan mages about when he and Sting could find the time to visit so they could go to the Palace.

He could see at least one he was sure wasn't regular Fairy Tail, a tall wiry man with red hair that fell to his waist and bi-colored eyes wore the distinctive white and blue of White Sea though he had a Fairy Tail emblem on the bicep of his shirt.

"I don't have time!" A young voice cried and both Sabertooth mages had to stop short as a young girl with long blue hair raced past them, a white exceed chasing after her "Wendy! You make time for lunch!" the exceed cried.

"I like her dress." Frosch said from her place in Rogues arms. He glanced down at her affectionately, "I would be happy to get you dresses Frosch." He told her, she shook her head and he sighed, following Sting in proceeding toward the door down the hall behind the bar.

Nobody even looked at them anymore when they came to Fairy Tail, it was an odd feeling, the discovery of the Palace was tremendous, and he was eternally grateful to Master Makarov for sharing it with Sting and himself. Their guild still didn't understand their recent frequent trips, he imagined they would taper off on their pilgrimages to the Palace once the insatiable hunger for knowledge and feeling connected to the Dragon world was eased in its current intensity but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

It wasn't remarkable he wanted to be here, it was Stings need for it that made it obvious his own need wasn't odd. Sting cared about little other than partying, women and fighting, no necessarily in that order.

The Light Slayer feeling driven to visit the Palace meant the drive was compelling on a level even Stings usually somewhat shallow drives couldn't supersede, like they did with everything else.

The little dragon slayer and her white exceed continued to argue ahead of the two slayers from Sabertooth, it was an odd audio since the girl was running down the narrow staircase so her voice reverberated oddly back to the two older slayers.

"I don't want to miss a minute! Bickslow said she got here over an hour ago! I've never met another female slayer! I thought I was the only one!" Her voice carried back to them and Sting and Rogue exchanged looks.

A female slayer?

Stings grin was pure wickedness and Rogue rolled his eyes as his friend picked up his pace.

Wendy burst into the Lacrima room, Charle barely had time to reach her and get a paw on her before the lacrima pulled her through the portal. The exceed tried to get a good glare on the girl but as soon as the library appeared around them the girl was off again.

"Ora! Where is the female slayer?!" Wendy called. Ora appeared over Wendy as she slid to a halt in the hallway outside the library.

"Solar Dragon Slayer Emzadi, daughter of Janistanza is currently in the practice arena." Ora replied.

Wendy turned and raced toward the practice rings. Sting and Rogue appeared just in time to hear the end of what Ora told Wendy and to see the girl turn and run.

Grinning at him, Sting took off after the girl and Rogue rolled his eyes again, refusing to run, instead walking briskly after his over eager Guild Master.

When they reached the practice area Sting and Rogue both turned their heads away from a blinding blast, watching a massive practice wyvern moving in on it's target.

Sting froze where he stood and Rogue made a face of knowing impatience, he had sort of hoped the female slayer they were heading toward was a youngster like Wendy so Sting wouldn't get too interested but judging from his friends expression luck wasn't on his side.

Turning mildly interested eyes on the ring he had to turn his head again as a massive blast of superheated light and fire roared against the shields that kept the magic used by those practicing from escaping and causing damage to the Palace.

When he was able to look again even he froze for a bit.

The female slayer wasn't a child, that was certain. Her elegant body was decidedly all grown up. She was clearly Boscan, with deep mocha colored skin. Her clothes…they had to be some sort of traditional garb but Rogue had never seen anything like what she was wearing.

Holding her ample breasts was a gold and silver chain and scale bikini top held up securely by relatively thick white leather straps that went to a thick glittering gold band around her neck. Also coming from that band were the sleeves…if you could call them that. Composed of both thin elegant gold chains and sheer white silk that flowed loosely around her arms with slits in the fabric from wrist to elbow and elbow to shoulder.

Three gold chains fanned out from a gold ring that rested beneath and between her breasts and those connected to the barely there golden scale… bottoms…he wasn't sure what one would call it, it looked like gold scale panties. Chains adorned her flared hips and waist, bearing small gems in blue, white and topaz here and there and leggings of the same sheer white silk flowed loosely around her long legs, easily seen through.

A band of silver adorned her left thigh and she had gold bands at her ankles that bore more blue and white gem stones.

Long golden hair was partially held back off her face by a gold band and shimmering blue and white ribbons were laced through her tresses. She had tattoos of gold in her dark skin, clan symbols, and the distinctive symbol of White Sea with a gold Fairy Tail symbol in the center of it over the swell of her left breast.

Long nails painted gold and rings on several fingers glinted as she moved, as did the ornate bracelets she wore and the blue gems dangling at her ears.

"God she's a walking wet dream." Sting breathed.

Rogue shoved him, hoping to get his friends mind out of the gutter, and secretly hoping his own would escape it too, Sting wasn't kidding.

"Emzadi! Emzadi Pradesh! I'm Wendy!" The girl had reached the stands with seating where people could sit and watch those in the ring.

Emzadi…it was an exotic name, fitting for the woman who it fit so well. The womans head turned and stunning orange eyes flicked over to Wendy, the woman pulled a perfect finger nail to her ruby painted lips to ask for silence as her hair moved and Rogue could feel her magic building around her arms, could see churning light and fire start to lick over the woman.

Pulses of blinding fire came flowling down her arms and she would seem to catch them, build the power in her hands, her fingers almost caressing the seething flames before she sent them into the Wyvern and leapt nimbly out of the path of its swinging barbed tail.

She almost seemed to dance with the Wyvern, countering its every move, pressing herself into it's space in a dangerous way so it could reach her but when she slid in close to its chest to dodge a wing the beasts dripping jaws parted and long sharp teeth reached for her.

Shockingly, she dove into the bite, her arms spreading, one hand bracing into the top of the beasts mouth while the other caught the inside bottom jaw and then "Solar Dragon…Roar" right down its throat.

The simulation exploded and when Rogue was able to look back at the ring the woman stood smiling, spinning on a bare foot to face Wendy who hopped the barrier and ran toward the woman.

"Lei'She ne Dracona mise" The woman greeted Wendy warmly, clasping the girls hands in hers.

"I thought I was the only one, I mean the babies are here but…I thought I was…the oldest, the only.." Wendy said softly.

""Ahh, no mise, I understand, until Bixy told me about you I thought I was too! It is so very good to have a Le'She Mise!" Emzadi hugged the girl and cocked her head, looking up at the two wide eyed Sabertooth slayers.

She leaned close to Wendy "Far too many of them eh? The world needs more of us."

Wendy looked up in surprise, she'd been so focused on making it to the Palace before Emzadi could leave that she hadn't noticed the other slayers.

"That's Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth." She told he older woman. Emzadi smiled "Fioran boys are always the same, wide eyed and slack jawed when they meet a Boscan woman, cute isn't it? Well, they may be so weak in the mind because they are looking at such remarkable Queens to be." Emzadi smirked and winked at her and Wendy frowned slightly,

"You're not a Queen?" She asked, she'd thought since the woman was an adult she was a Queen Slayer.

"Ora, am I a Queen?" Emzadi called. The familiar orb appeared "Emzadi, Solar Dragon Slayer, daughter of Janistanza while you have dominated many males, you remain unmated, so you are not a Queen." Ora replied.

Wendy looked up at Emzadi blushing and a little wide eyed.

"I am undefeated, so I remain, unmated. No man can dominate me, though some have tried, I've killed all of those who have attempted to claim me…as I am sure you will Lei'She Sky Dragon. It is not as easy for a female to mate as it is for a male." Emzadi grinned, walking now with Wendy to the stairs to come up from the floor of the practice ring.

"Why would that be?" Sting asked, past his temporary stunned silence he decided it was time he start talking with the vision walking up with the little Fairy dragon.

"Females must be claimed, Lei'She Dracen, and once the ritual begins, the male must defeat us, overcome us and dominate us in order to claim us…" She walked right up to Sting, shocking the Light Slayer who was normally completely at ease around any woman, Emzadi grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him right to her, ruby lips curved in a dark and deadly challenging smile.

"And female slayers are far from delicate, once a male triggers the ritual to claim us, we are either claimed, or we kill the male, females do not fight for dominance…we kill for it." She released Sting and turned suddenly warm orange eyes to the girl beside her

"Even a lovely healer like Wendy, who's heart is not the fierce fire my own is, will kill if a male who tries to claim her can not truly dominate her. It is instinct, ancient and soul deep, every female Dragon wishes to become a Queen, and while we can have sex, produce offspring, without mating, if a male wants to truly possess a female Dragon, make her his, he most dominate her, defeat her in battle, and once that battle starts, the females instincts take over and she will hold nothing back." Emzadi said

Wendy was frowning, looking up at Emzadi "Is…have you…have you done that? Had to…kill a man that wanted you?" She asked. Thinking suddenly about Romeo, and her own rapidly approaching first mating season.

Emzadis orange eyes calmed, the ferocity cooling and turning more tender as she saw the distress in the younger slayer.

"I have…the first man who tried to claim me was one I held dear…I was young, I didn't think I could hurt him, he was strong, I thought stronger than me and I was confident my feelings for him would give me the ability to hold back if I had to…"

The Orange eyes turned sad "I was wrong…the battle was short, when I awoke my older brothers were there, you have met them, Kaleb and Cristoff, Cristoff tried to save the man…but could not, he was gone by the time they could get near. You can not help what instinct demands of you. No male can claim a female slayer unless he defeats her, dominates her, until he does, we can not place our mark into him, if we do try before he defeats us, no mark is placed, we can not claim a male until he has claimed us first."

Wendy felt tears stinging her eyes, she had thought…she'd thought she could just claim her mate like the males did…

Emzadi hugged the girl, seeing the realization hitting her.

"Your mother did not teach you this hard reality, I never knew mine, I've a lacrima within me so I never knew Janistanza. I learned the hard way. Some from Cristoff, and he knew precious little about how the female side of things worked so could only offer consolation after my hard won knowledge came." Emzadi said. She looked at Sting and Rogue with cool eyes "You've no idea how much easier it is for males." She smiled faintly then and took Wendys hand "Come Lei'She Mise, I wish to go shopping in Magnolia, my Boscan attire seems to…" She cast a knowing smirk at the two men "distract Fioran men."

Sting and Rogue watched the pair leave and retreat into the library, saw the flash come out into the hall that heralded their departure through the lacrima portal and Sting whistled.

"Holy shit… I need to get one of those Boscan outfits for Yukino." He chuckled. He looked at Rogue and slapped his back, making Frosch squeak in his hands.

"You know, she might be open to the idea of a nice lay Rogue, she's Boscan, hell if it weren't for Yukino I'd sure be after some of that." He snickered.

Rogues growl surprised even himself but he fixed a nasty glare on Sting regardless. "Don't talk about her that way." He snapped, walking off and leaving Sting standing smirking knowingly behind him.

"Wait…what the fuck was that?" Sting demanded, jogging to catch up as Rogue swept into the Library and set Frosch down where Lector was already pulling out some of the board games.

"Shut up Sting, I just don't like your constant womanizing." Rogue growled.

"Bullshit, you've never cared before, I've said about a thousand things in front of you just about Yukinos tits and ass and you've never blinked an eye." He was smirking and Rogue annoyance was growing, he started scanning over books on the shelf closest to him hoping Sting would take the hint.

"Yukino is your mate Sting, you can say what you want, it's a good thing you admire her." He returned.

"Naw, I've said similar things about other women, hell I pointed out Lucys tits last time we were here, she's mated and married to Iron dick and you didn't give me that…fuck…that was a fucking warning growl, a challenge, don't deny it, I felt that shit as much as heard it." Sting pressed.

"I have no idea what you're on about Sting, I was annoyed, that's all, I'm getting more annoyed by the minute too, I want to get back to my research, we only have 4 days here." He snapped.

Sting moved off and sat in one of the chairs watching Rogue and Rogue did all he could to ignore him.

He had no idea where that growl had come from, he usually didn't give a damn what lewd crap spilled out of Stings mouth, sometimes he enjoyed the views his friend pointed out to him, he'd even acted on some of Stings encouragements to take shots at women, usually with satisfying results too, he wasn't as prolific as Sting had been before he mated with Yukino, but Rogue had had his share of women.

Maybe that was it, he sensed Sting trying to live vicariously through himself and didn't want the pressure. It happened now and then, Sting would see opportunities he would have acted on before and would try to pressure Rogue into taking them. Usually it didn't bother him though.

Just when Sting had made it seem like Emzadi, who was clearly a strong Dragon Slayer, was no different than some tart met in a bar he'd gotten pissed, seriously pissed, like he wanted to grab Sting by the throat and tear his wind pipe out, had that damn image and impulse flash in his mind.

Emzadis scent had been completely distracting him too, she smelled incredible, like warm spice cake. She was tall for a woman too, nearly as tall as himself. With legs that seemed to go on forever. A Boscan member of White Sea on the exchange program most likely, he wondered how long she would be in Fiore.

The growl had just been him…wanting Sting to stop pressuring him after women, yes of course, that was all it was.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Emzadi walked with Wendy, Levy and Nola. Her two sister in-laws were far too small compared to her to offer her any clothes to wear so she had opted for her brother Bickslows fur lined cloak to cover herself. It was cold, and the men of the Fioran towns tended to trip and run into things when she walked about in her Boscan clan attire.

She'd brought outfits for Levy and Nola, very much to the liking of her brothers. It worked well as a gift for all parties involved.

While her clothes seemed, to Fiorans at least, to indicate she was a woman of lose standards (It was very much the opposite in Bosco where clan attire made it clear a woman held herself to high standards and expected to be treated well.)

Emzadi wasn't even as frequent a seeker of male attention as her sister Xally. Knowing what she knew about her needs as a Dragon Slayer sort of kept her from getting too much involved with men.

Instead, she focused on her magic, on her skills with her weapons of choice, bow and short swords, and sometimes she helped Farron or father with their work with the clans on the Grass Sea.

With Farron now set to marry the Fioran princess and Kaleb now promised to the Fioran mage Sorano, their father was putting a little pressure on his daughters. Less on her though than Xally, Arman had already helped Emzadi recover from the failed attempts of two men to claim her. This year she planned to accept Oras invitation to ride out the mating season in a Queens chamber within the Palace, a place designed to handle what a female Dragon went through during mating season.

Cobra had asked her to work with Wendy too, and she'd rushed to do so as soon as she understood the young female slayer was looking at her first possible season. It wasn't a certainty, the first season for Emzadi had come when she was 13, but some females didn't start until as late as 16. Wendy would be 15, so it was likely.

The harsh realities of being a female dragon slayer where love was concerned were something Wendy needed to know and understand so she didn't have to endure what Emzadi had. Killing a man you love. It was something no woman should have to endure, but Emzadi had done it once. The second man that had tried for her had been a powerful older mage, she had warned him off, her father had, Kaleb and Cristoff had thoroughly educated him on the dangers of pursuing her, but the man had been determined.

Emzadi imagined it was better with him that she had not loved him or really cared about him when he had come to the isolated island on the Grass Sea where she usually spent the mating season. His end had not been swift, he'd been strong, the battle had been extreme. When Emzadi had regained her senses and returned to herself she had been injured pretty badly and the island was ablaze, she'd found the man, what was left of him, partially encased in a rock she had melted around him…

Kaleb had been there, waiting off shore out on the grass with Xally, and when she had come to the shore and sent up the flare they had hurried to her. Xally had only glanced at the man and Kaleb had handled that while Xally had tended to Emzadis injuries.

She had not cried that time, like she had before. But she knew without doubt that whatever man there was that was meant for her would have to be very strong, a man who could challenge both the power of the sun and a woman who knew how to wield it.

She envied Cristoff his mate, his lovely wood make mage could not overcome the Lunar Slayer, he was very powerful, but for him, that wasn't needed, for him, only the bond, the love, was needed for him to set his mark and take his mate.

When they returned from their trip to the fashion district Emzadi was in jeans and a fitted black sweater and was set with a wardrobe of Fioran clothes she'd found comfortable enough she could work in them. She was a little amazed by the need to cover up Fioran designers seemed to have, but she couldn't say any of the women she'd met looked less appealing or uncomfortable.

They returned to the guild for dinner and she sat with her family, snatching up little Emma to get in some much needed cuddle time with her niece and noticing the slayers from the Palace earlier were both there, sitting with Natsu and Gajeel.

The darker one kept catching her eye, she wasn't entirely sure why, she tended to lean toward brighter men, like his blonde companion, though the blonde had the scent of a female on him and the presence of a mated slayer in spite of his earlier leering.

She enjoyed loud brash men like her brothers, men who laughed. The dark slayer didn't seem to be her type at all so it confused her why she kept noticing him. He was attractive, she couldn't fault his appearance or his body, what she could see in spite of his clothes indicated a typical slayers body. His pale skin and how he seemed to prefer letting his hair shade his eyes, like he lingered in shadows, as a Solar slayer it was very foreign to Emzadi.

Maybe she would seek him out, satisfy her curiosity, she'd scented his desire for her in the Palace, he'd watched her fight and it had turned him on, seeing a female that could fight often did that to male slayers, it had always turned Cristoff on, he tended to pursue women he saw fight well for his frequent trysts.

Tasting him could cool her strange interest in him, she smiled to herself, a simple solution, and all of her travel and shopping and training had her needing the release some good sex would provide. He was a dragon slayer, she'd never laid with one of her own kind before, she imagined it could be…fun.


	50. Chapter 50 To Tame a Queen

A/N Dear Gods, FD is turning 50. My little dip into a saucy story meant for a single arc has grown...I blame the reviewers, if y'all didn't write in with your encouragement, thinly veiled requests etc letting me know you enjoyed this story...I would have ended it long ago. So I am hoping everyone will enjoy my take on how a Female Dragon Slayer works, I've not seen anyone really delve into it in other fics and believe me I've hunted for that. Well, without further ado I hope you all enjoy this larger chapter...DESNA

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rogue narrowed his eyes at Sting who had just kicked him for the fifth time, he did it every time he noticed the Boscan Dragon slayer look their way. "Sting, if you kick me again your hobbling home without a foot." Rogue warned.

"She doesn't bite….wait…I take that back, Cristoff says she does…hard." Gajeel snorted.

Rogue stole a look at her, better set up to do so with the shadow over his eyes from his hair.

She was laughing at something Levi or Bickslow had said, Gods she was beautiful, and when she turned slightly he could see fangs, nasty looking elongated canines glinting against deep red lips. He'd not seen them on a woman before, Nola had sharp teeth but hers were almost dainty, no, Emzadi had the fangs of a Dragon. Cristoff came to stand behind the woman, tugging on her long golden hair and she jumped up, nearly toppling the large man hugging him fiercely.

Cristoff, Rogue knew was nearly the size of Laxus, just a little less heavily muscled. Emzadi did have to tilt her head back and yank her brothers long black hair to get his cheek to her red lips.

He said something to her that made her dance back from him and spin, taking up a couple of poses "Fioran fashion little brother! I rather like it, though I miss the easier movement I had in my Boscan clothes." She grinned, her fangs showing again.

"You should show the guild a proper veil dance while you're here Emzadi, Xally never got the chance." Cristoff was saying.

Emzadi beamed, hugging Levi and Nola suddenly "our new sisters shall join me, I brought all of them Boscan clan garb and I know Laki has one, you bought it for her I know you did, I can teach them the moves…" Emazadi said. She looked over where the slayers were sitting and suddenly, in a neat and graceful bound, she was standing on their table, a high heeled boot in front of Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon, your wife, she can dance, find out if she would like to learn a veil dance." Emzadi dropped to a crouch, and Rogue sat stunned, her jean clad rear was nearly in his face, the fabric stretched tight over her…holy gods…flawless ass.

"You will enjoy her learning it my Dragon brother, and females in a Tatsu need to form bonds, lest they fight." She'd smiled and spun, regarding Natsu whos eyes had suddenly become huge "What of your mate Fire Dragon?" She demanded.

"I…I'll ask her." Natsu swallowed, watching the long golden nails at the tips of her fingers.

She turned her head and suddenly Rogue had large eyes the color of a sunrise on him, filled with challenge and fearlessly locked with his as she lunged forward right into his personal space, her golden hair brushing over the sleeves of his shirt, the sudden sweet scent of warm spice cake washing over him.

His lips lifted slightly, and his growl at her intrusion was barely audible. Unlike the mated males, his inner dragon responded powerfully to a strong female lunging in challenging him. Especially this one.

Her eyes dialated and her hand shot forward, a golden nail dragging over his cheek. "You…I smell no mate on you…" She said softly and he saw her, felt her scenting him, drawing in deep breaths of his scent, her light tough had his whole being responding and it amazed him but the dragon in him, it became almost crazed.

 ** _This is a potential queen, we must have her, she is not mated, feel that power, the battle to take her would be a challenge beyond anything we've ever faced_**!

The loud and clear demand from within him was stronger than anything he'd ever gotten from his second soul, the dragon soul that dwelt within him.

"I have not yet taken a mate." He said, his voice slightly rumbling, the growl rising as he spoke because she had leaned in closer, her nose almost touching his. She smirked, long lashed lids falling half way over the brilliant sunrise eyes.

"Tch, too afraid to try and dominate even a normal mage Lei'She Dracan?" She taunted, the vibrant defiant challenge in her making his dragon rage within him. He knew Boscan, and knew what she'd just called him.

"! Am not a "little" dragon... Lei'She Imai." Her eyes widened and the full ruby lips curled back as long canines were bared, the growl from her had all four males around her and her brother across the room all frozen looking at them.

None of the four men around her had ever heard an adult female Slayer growl before, it stirred all of them differently, in Gajeel and Natsu both became immediately protective, leveling hard glares on Rogue, Sting jumped out of his seat and took a step back and Cristoff started toward them, dark eyes blazing with protective fury.

In Rogue, it made his body burn, made desire roar to life in him like nothing he'd ever known, violent, raging, furious desire that made his usual calm shatter and had his clothes moving slightly as shadows gathered to him.

 ** _Take her, take her challenge, females like this are rare, she was born for us, no other male could hope to tame her, claim her, dominate her, we can, slam her to the floor, sink your fangs into her and establish your intent_**!

What happened next shocked everyone. Rogue lunged, grabbed Emzadi by fisting his left hand in her hair on her right side and yanked her head to the side hard before he lunged down and bit her.

He couldn't think, all he knew was the dragon within him was roaring as her blood flowed into his mouth, as he felt her heart rate soar, heard her hiss, then the elegant drawn out soft thrum from her that had him smiling against her mocha colored skin, she approved his intent, would consider him, how he knew that though he could only attribute to the dragon part of him that had stepped to the forefront.

He was tilting his head back from her, running his tongue over his lips to catch every trace of her copper and fire tasting blood. Her eyes locked with his again and he saw shock, maybe a hint of…sadness, and then lust flare in the sunrise colored depths.

Then she lunged. Rogue was ripped from his seat and slammed to his back on the floor his head hitting the wood hard enough he saw stars and felt a sharp stab in his neck as his head was wrenched to the side. When his eyes focused he found Emzadi on top of him, pulling back from him licking his blood from her lips.

"You approve my intent." He said quietly, his tone heavy with emotion, excitement he couldn't even hope to contain because it was too foreign to him.

The orange eyes fell to his as she took Cristoffs hand and rose from where she had been straddling him holding him down on the floor. "You're a fool." She snapped.

That got him to his feet, somehow he knew, that though it was not his usual way of handling things, right now, with her, he could let no slight, no insult remain unchallenged, from the moment he had reached for her, he had set himself on a path of establishing dominance, his.

"A fool whose challenge is still bleeding on your neck." He returned.

She reached up and ran a nail over the bite and he felt a strange wave of…pleasure as she did it but he didn't react, keeping his face calm, his eyes on hers. He'd been right, she was nearly as tall as him, the top of her head even with his nose. Not a small woman, decidedly taller than average since Rogue stood 6 feet.

"That it still bleeds shows nothing but your inexperience little drake." She sneered and he grabbed her arm pulling her to him with a growl "There is nothing "little" about me. Imei" He sneered back.

"Not much of a "maiden" left in me either, your Boscan has a strange accent you should work on." She tossed out the last bit, eyes narrowed on his. "So you would have me…I hope you know what you are doing, …this challenge no man has survived yet." She said, her boldness thrilled him, she pressed herself against him since he still held her arm in a bruising grip that didn't seem to bother her.

He could feel every delicious curve, was drowning in her scent again and his dragon was beside itself within him over it. This was no normal mage he held, that bore his bite in her neck, whose fiery blood he could still taste. This was a female Dragon Slayer, one that knew her strength, understood every instinct and drive he had because she had them too.

Every small challenge, a lift of his lip, a deeper breath drawn to catch more of her scent drew a reaction from her, she missed nothing because she was as much a Dragon as he was and that was beyond thrilling. "Both of you, move.." Cristoff was there then, and he pushed the pair drawing snarls from both that had the Slayers midnight eyes turning silver.

"You can not finish this here, MOVE…Gajeel…Natsu" The other two males moved in and Cristoff, who fortunately had experience dealing with his sister, was able to catch the wrist of the golden scaled long taloned claw that swung at his face when he touched Rogues shoulder.

Her growl sent shudders through all of the male slayers except Cristoff, he'd heard them before, had grown up sparring with his sister, helping her deal with the aftermaths of the relationships she had tried so hard to make work.

He and Kaleb had been by her side through some of the worst points in her life, the death at her hands of her first boyfriend when she was 16, the times she tried to be "normal" and date and try to build relationships.

She'd learned to keep herself in check in the bedroom but that had been an ordeal as well, one Kaleb and Cristoff decidedly could not help her with. Pellos, the fire mage who had tried to claim her, had been fascinated by her, was 11 years older than her, a seasoned double s class mage of White Sea who had been there and watched her grow up. When she was 18 he had made his bid for her and she had learned how to better control herself in bed with a man in his arms.

He'd definitely paid for it in plenty of injuries as she'd learned, and their relationship had been purely sexual for nearly a year, then mating season had come and Pellos had insisted he could claim her, could be the one to become her mate.

Cristoff could still remember her hopefull expression when he had left her to go to his own place of seclusion for the season, he himself was far from safe to be around during the season.

Xally and Kaleb had brought Pellos to Emzadis island, had waited out on a Grass Boat off shore and had watched the sky go brighter than day on the island for an entire night and well into the next day before it was over and the signal flare had gone up calling for help.

The island was ruined, an entire island. Scorched beyond the point of recovery. Pellos was dead and Emzadi badly injured though her heart had been hurt far more than her body. She had not been in love with Pellos, but she had hoped he could win, become her mate so she could love him.

It had been months before she had started to smile again, fights between her and some of the other female guild members had Kaleb on his toes endlessly and Grinlow about ready to just kill all of the Pradesh children his guild had been cursed with.

But Emzadi had settled, and the other women in the guild were reminded that Emzadi was a Dragon Slayer, far from a normal woman, and could not be held responsible for what her instincts drove her to when a male challenged her, especially during the mating season, which was the only time a non Dragon Slayer male could claim a female Dragon Slayer.

So Cristoff knew how to handle his sister, he also knew that the two Dragon Slayers had started something that Fairy Tails guild hall wasn't equipped to deal with.

Hell, this was new territory even for him, as the only male Dragon Slayer in Bosco it wasn't like Emzadi had needed to worry about how a challenge from another Slayer would pan out for her, and Emzadi being the only known female dragons slayer on Earthland from Grinlows research at the time, it wasn't likely Cristoff was going to be taking one as a mate himself.

So this scenario, a male dragon slayer challenging her, wasn't something Cristoff knew how to help with. He was out of his depth. A glance at Gajeel, the only other slayer he'd yet met who seemed to have a clue about Dragon customs and instinctual drives, told him Gajeel wasn't any better off. The visible shudder Cristoff saw run through the Iron Dragon when Emzadi growled spoke volumes, none of these male slayers had been around an adult female slayer, and Cristoff had heard Wendys growls and even purrs, she was still a child, and of healing magic too, not a battle class mage, he knew how the magic differed, he was like Wendy, a healer, with natural empathy, as such they were both softer hearted than pure battle mages were.

So Wendys growls and such still had that "cute" edge to them. Not Emzadis, the cute had left her when she was 16, and now? Her growls and snarls still had him snapping to attention even against his own will. Such was the effect a female dragon had on males. It was about a 10 to 1 birth rate according to his dragon when he had asked her, 10 males born to every 1 female.

So females were bigger, stronger, lived longer and wielded the true command of the race. Listening to them, acknowledging them, was built right into the very DNA of a male dragon. If a male wanted to pass his genes on, to truly become a king among dragons, his highest aspiration then was to become the mate of a Dragon Queen.

A deadly prospect, females could not help their drives, their instincts that were there to assure only the strongest males got to reproduce. Igneel had nearly died taking his Queen. But his status as a King was cemented when he survived the process and claimed Raniera. On Natsus prompting one evening Ora had told the assembled Slayers and their mates and friends the long story of Igneel and the Storm Dragon Raniera, the Spirit of the Palace didn't leave details out either, Cristoff had been grinning enjoying Laki blushing as the mating process between Igneel and Raneira had been described.

It was no different for the Slayers, when a female dragon slayer was in the mix, unmated males would rise to challenge her and the mated ones would be driven to protect her. Wendy enjoyed the natural and very powerful instincts of her older Dragon brothers in part because it was built into them to protect her, to assure she would grow strong so she could one day become a Queen and thus key to the survival of their kind.

While Emzadi was not a Queen it was only because no male had yet survived the battle with her to reach the point where they could claim her. That she had already wrecked other strong males made her, to the dragon within Rogue, an ultimate prize, true proof of his strength, a Queen that could make him a King. The risk was in proportion to the prize. Rogue was reeling with it all, the heady scent of her, the taste of a dragons blood on his tongue, a dragoness in her fucking prime too, Gods her blood had been scalding, tasting of metal and molten fire.

The pair were escorted carefully back through the portal to the palace where Gajeel wasted no time summoning Ora.

"Ora, these two have..uh..bitten each other…explain what's happening, and what needs to happen." Gajeel called.

Ora materialized and hovered for a few moments, Rogue now being held fairly securely by Sting and Natsu, Emzadi held by Cristoff and Gajeel.

"They have begun the mating ritual. The Shadow Slayer initiated correct?" Ora asked.

"Yes he bit me first." Emzadi snapped, glowering at Rogue who didn't take his eyes off of her and stood staring back at her defiantly.

"Then the Solar Dragoness returned the bite accepting his advance and offering it consideration?" Ora asked. Emzadis red lips parted, her eyes snapping to the orb "I did no such thing you wretched firefly, I bit him back because he challenged me! I never back down from a challenge!"

"Thus accepting his advance with one of your own and considering it, even if under the context of a challenge." Ora replied. The spirit really never showed emotion.

"I…did…he is a fool! I have killed every man that had tried to claim me!" The snarl was a terrible mixture of emotions even Emzadai couldn't completely sort out. She didn't know the dark man whose ruby eyes were locked with her own, she'd been drawn to him, but a little bit of lust wasn't a bad thing, or it hadn't been for her in a number of years at least.

She was beautiful, powerful, inhumanly strong and fearless, she handled men better than most women, even monsters like Beck and Rowan she'd found pleasurable delights with, had emerged with fewer marks on her body than the bruises and broken bones they had dealt with…taunting and trying to play at torture for pleasure with a mature dragoness wasn't safe.

Not knowing the man still didn't keep the pain of knowing he may die at her hands if they pursued what he had started from welling up in her.

He was not Fairy Tail, but he was still a rare and precious Dragon Slayer, they were so few, risking one like this seemed wrong.

"He has correctly begun an ancient ritual the Palace has not seen played through in many centuries. You were right to bring them here, the Palace can accommodate the needs or a mating pair." Ora said.

"Fucking firefly! We are not mating, the idiot challenged me and if he continues, once my instincts kick in I will KILL him! I have killed before!." She hissed.

Ora hovered closer to her.

"Your reactions are typical of a challenged female Emzadi, Solar Dragon Slayer but you are incorrect, I am not a firefly or an insect of any kind and, if Ryos, Shadow Dragon Slayer, son of Skiadrum manages to subdue you, you will mate, you are a true Dragoness, you will want nothing more than him if he succeeds." Ora told her.

She narrowed her eyes on Ryos. "You should not have done this…I would have gladly had sex with you and we could have both walked away happy." She said bitterly.

Rogues eyes narrowed when she spoke his true name, the sound of it coming from her thrilled him.

"It would never be enough." He said, knowing as soon as he said it that it was true. How could he, with a dragons soul within in, walk away from the golden haired Dragoness in front of him? There was no way one night, would ever do anything other than make him hungry to possess her. No, his dragon loudly denied it could ever have worked, he was born to mate with a dragon female, and here she was.

He would have her, or die trying to.

The two slayers were separated then something that agitated both of them, though Emzadi swore her irritation stemmed from not wanting to give her adversary time to plan.

Sting gaped at Rogue as Natsu helped him get the nearly irrational slayer into the room Ora opened and indicated for them.

It was a large comfortable chamber, with a few chairs a table and a large window that looked out into the largest of the practice arenas.

Magic was swirling in the ring and it drew Natsus attention from Rogue and Sting, the Fire Slayer turning to watch as the arena flooded with magic and the very sands that made up the floor started to change and swirl and move into vague shapes.

"What the holy Fucks did you just do?!" Sting demanded. Rogue glared at him "You heard Ora, did you not understand? Maybe Natsu could explain it more simply for you." He snapped. He was pissed he'd been pulled away from Emzadi, his mark was in her neck, his instincts screamed at him he had to make that permanent.

"Oh for fucks sake can you drop the pissy bullshit for a bit, you just fucking attacked that woman!" Sting yelled now and Rogue stood, suddenly right in his friends face.

"I bit her, set my intentions into her, I've never…NEVER felt like this Sting, you know me! That woman…she's like a drug, the dragon in me screams for her, I couldn't even have hoped to have stopped myself when she was right there on the table in front of me!" Rogue raged

"Your dragon wants her that bad, she's your mate, no way your dragons wrong, they never are." It was Natsus voice, the Fire slayer was still standing by the large window, watching the arena outside still changing.

"I've never cared before, been with women here and there but never, not once have I felt so much as a flicker of any real interest in any of them, but her, watching her training earlier…then her scent…I can't get it out of my head." He shook his head starting to pace, another thing that was unlike him.

"She smells pretty good, big strong girl too by the looks of her." Natsu said, leaning against the wall and angling himself so he could still sort of look out the window.

"She smells like warm spice cake…" Rogue sighed, Stings eyes widened "I…I didn't smell that." He said.

"You wouldn't, it's not your favorite thing but I bet it's Rogues…" Natsu was smirking as Rogue stopped and looked at him.

"It is…I adore spice cake…I don't have it often but…it's my favorite treat." He admitted.

"Uh huh, mine is fiery red hots and guess what my mate smells like to me?" He asked.

Sting blinked…Yukino smelled like water lilies….his favorite scent.

"Look, when you meet your mate you meet them, the Dragon magic starts working on you both the moment it happens. I'll be honest, females are so rare in our kind I have no idea what all is supposed to happen with Emzadi, but if she smells like your favorite food and your inner dragon is raging at you that you have to have her? Yeah, odds are pretty good she's the one meant for you." Natsu was really enjoying being the "wise" Slayer in the room, it didn't happen often.

Rogue looked hard at Sting "See?! I couldn't help what I did, it was like Skiadrum was screaming at me every step of the way to the point I couldn't even think on my own at all, I was just reacting."

He sat heavily in a chair then, looking out the window, his eyes widening at what was happening in the arena.

"Is…is that for me..us?" Rogue asked softly. Natsu smiled, the terrain of the arena had changed into something with obstacles, high and low spots. "Looks like it, probably where you're going to get your chance with Emzadi." Natsu said.

"Holy shit Rogue…" Sting breathed, looking out the window. "Seriously man…you're my best friend, practically my brother, this is starting to worry me now…we watched that woman fight this morning, her magic is serious shit."

Rogue suddenly smiled "She is the sun, but I am shadow, and you can't have one without the other…no…I like the way this ring looks….I like it a lot."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gajeel sat back, watching the arena changing out the large window, keeping his eyes trained carefully on that instead of the tall woman changing clothes who had started stripping faster than Fullbuster as soon as they'd gone into the large viewing room.

She cursed in Boscan until Cristoff had finally yanked her long blonde hair hard enough she turned those curses on him then, tossing her bra aside, which had ended Gajeels participation and sent him over to the window, she'd gotten some signal or look from Cristoff that had changed her language over to common.

"I'll not do this in these restrictive clothes, Wendy is bringing mine, damn! Why do men think with the brain between their legs?!" She snarled.

Cristoff, completely unperturbed by his sisters fury shrugged, leaning against the wall his gaze shifting between the window and his sister "More fun most of the time."

"He seems like a reasonable enough man, not that I got to speak with him, I was busy dealing with his lecherous friend, who's MATED and still a damn lech!" She sneered.

"I'm not much better, just because I am mated to Laki doesn't mean I went blind to women, I'm just no longer interested in or drawn to any woman but her. Sting isn't bad, his mate is quite nice. Rogue I know less, he's always been somewhat quiet." Cristoff admitted.

His dark eyes turned to Gajeel "Do you know him Gajeel?" He asked and Gajeel nodded, keeping his eyes on the ring, Emzadis very naked body was barely reflected in the glass, like Cristoff, he was neither interested nor drawn to the tall blonde, only Lucy could stir that in him, but Emzadi was gorgeous, on par with his wife, with that added exotic look and her height.

"I've known him since he was little, he's well educated, a tactician in battle and he's strong…very strong." Gajeel drew a breath. Almost looking at the woman, he hoped Rogue was strong enough to do this, he knew very little about what mating with a female dragon slayer involved, they were incredibly rare.

However, he needed to learn, because he was raising one and he wanted Layla to know well everything about being a dragon slayer.

"Strong enough to subdue a dragon?" Cristoff asked "Killing isn't his goal, and that's easier than subduing, he's going to have to get in on her, catch her, subdue her and take her, she wont be able to stop fighting him until he's literally got his dick in her. Then, once he's set his mark, he'll still have to survive her setting hers. Doesn't work like it does for mating with a normal female either, ALL of the magic will pump between them all at once, it'll work like all three bites in one day." Gajeel turned to look in sharp surprise at Cristoff, who met his eyes and smiled slightly, pushing off the wall as Wendy came in.

"I think I'd better go talk with him before this starts." Cristoff said and Gajeel nodded at him gratefully. He still saw Rogue as Ryos, to him, the Shadow Slayer was still the adoring child that had followed him around, begged him for training, annoyed the shit out of him.

There was a certain paternal care still there and he was sure Rogue had no idea what his instincts had gotten him into. The man was strong though, Gajeel had fought him and taken some pretty painful hits, he'd beaten him, but he chalked that up to experience as much as skill and strength. Gajeel had just fought more, knew more about how to use his power and skills against another magic user than Ryos did.

"You know him well?" Emzadis voice was quiet as she pulled on her clothes…if you could call the intricate chains, scale armor and sheer silk veils clothes.

"Pretty well, not as much now as I did when he was little, I've fought him though and forgive me but, I don't really want to give you any tips that might help you. I know you wouldn't hurt him if you could avoid it, but your dragon sounds like a serious bitch." Gajeel faced her, she was covered enough he wasn't concerned anymore.

Emzadi sighed, looking at Wendy "Female Dragons…could be the definition of the word. Believe me Gajeel, I do not want to hurt your friend, if I had my way, I'd have mated when I was 16 to a blue eyed Earth mage. Or when I was 18 to a huge Fire Mage named Pellos…I do not enjoy the outcomes of these battles…but the more I have grown, the more men seem to want to risk their lives taking me on."

Wendy looked out the window, turning back to look at Emzadi, who stood now, proud and tall in her glittering Boscan attire, the same set she had been wearing that morning.

"Because you're beautiful." She said softly. Emzadi sighed "Beauty is a lie sitting on the surface, only what lies within a person can be called beautiful. I have always believed that. While there was lust in his eyes, it was dragon born, no…I…felt him…I want him on a deeper level, like he wants me, there was not just lust in his gaze, the demand I saw was for complete possession…I've never met a man who smelled as good either."

Wendy and Gajeel exchanged glances and Gajeel became more hopeful that the outcome of this might not be just Sabertooth loosing a dragon slayer.

Emzadis heart was racing in her chest at the thoughts all trying to capture her full attention. After all she had been through where love was concerned she had no longer worried about it, stopped dreaming about it. It would not be hers unless a man could defeat her in battle, and as of yet, that hadn't happened. Only Cristoff could beat her, Kaleb too but Kaleb was a fucking wizard saint, she doubted there were many wizards in Earthland that could hope to beat him.

Cristoff could, and had, they had grown up together sparring, training, and while she had beaten him a few times, he usually won against her. He was strong, powerful, careful and calculating in battle and, a Dragon Slayer.

Maybe that was it, and she felt a glimmer of hope she quickly locked away, perhaps it took a dragon to tame one in her case. Cristoff had said it before, he wasn't even a pure battle mage like she was, his magic worked on two very different levels, healing as well as offensive and defensive abilities were in his arsenal.

He'd fought her once, and it was not long after she had killed Pellos, when she had been truly nearly lost into dark self hatred, spewng endlessly about how she was too powerful, no man could stand against her for long, even her own powerful brothers ended fights with her quickly.

Cristoff had stood, let her attack him and had gone pure defense for hours, until she had passed out from magic depletion. Proving to her at least he could stand up to her all damn day, not even try for a hit of any kind and still beat her. That had sobered her, let her see she wasn't a relentless monster. She loved all of her siblings dearly, but Cristoff she was closest to. Their clans had meant them to mate actually, when Arman had come into their lives their clans had been meeting to negotiate marriages and she was to be promised to Cristoff, but one of the other clans, as so often happened in large meetings among the clans, had begun to fight and the situation had spiraled out of control.

Arman had saved the children, his arrival had been delayed, and he'd barely gotten to the island the clans were gathered on as the fighting began. He'd come to the tent the children were in and had seen them all to the grass skimmer ship he had arrived on before trying to calm the clans.

He had not been able to do so, had been forced to withdraw, and when he had returned the following day, the children he'd taken whos parents had died, became his own children, Cristoff and Emzadi among them.

Growing up knowing they had once been intended to each other had become a joke they often laughed about. Their hearts had always been meant to be siblings.

Cristoff lacked the interest in arts and music that Emzadi had, he made fun of it when she would start going on about truly loving some piece of art or a certain song she had heard.

While he was not mate material though, Cristoff had always been the best brother she could have hoped for. His calm compassion had soothed her fiery blazing frustration many times, and she'd lost count of how many times she had cried on his shoulder or Kalebs, or Bickslows. It was always one of the three.

Farron was loving, but he'd been gone a lot, always schooling, studying, so he could help their father. Their youngest brother, Vander…he'd always been too wild, too young for her to turn to.

Now though she wondered if, because this man was a Dragon Slayer, did he have a better chance at her? Part of her hoped so. She was tired of being unable to dream, unable to hope. Of trying to be satisfied with just physical relationships when she honestly wanted more.

She'd thrown herself into working, taking job after job, finally reaching a point she would call in, stay away for months at a time from the guild and just call for new assignments. Kaleb allowed it, and she could always check in at one of the White Seas branches when she needed to. She worked solo so she could set her own schedule and not get too attached to anyone. She'd grown to fear relationships, even friendships outside of her own family.

When she had killed Pellos, the guild had turned against her for a time, and the friends she'd had…had no longer been her friends. She had killed a guild mate. Even Arman and the council knights explaining carefully why she would not be held responsible for his death, would not be punished for it, had not stopped the anger and hatred she'd had to face, from her guild and former friends both.

That had been nothing compared to how much she had hated herself though. Only Cristoff at first could even talk to her, then Bickslow, who had rushed home when he'd heard what had happened, she'd never been able to resist his humor and couldn't even then.

Kaleb had been the final one, and had been the one to pull her out of her self loathing and get her back to the guild, back to work. How he and Grinlow had calmed the guild down she still didn't know, but they had. Nobody gave her trouble, nobody whispered harsh things she couldn't help but hear, and all but a couple of mages were still there, though she learned they had threatened to send many away to branches or kick them clean out of the guild if they didn't accept the decisions made.

Rogue was not of White Sea or even of Fairy Tail, he was from Sabertooth so the repercussions of this would not be quite as bad as if he were, but he was liked, cared for. She knew Gajeel little, had only been in Magnolia and Fairy Tail for a couple of days and had spent most of that time at the Palace, but she liked him, she liked Natsu too, and Wendy, oh Wendy was a sister already, she felt herself just driven to love the child and she freely accepted it.

She just wished this were not the first big thing Wendy would learn from her, this harsh reality of being a Female Dragon Slayer. She knew, from watching the girl react as things had unfolded from Rogues bite, that this deeply troubled her.

There was no way around it though, the girl had to know, so she did not have to endure the horror Emzadi had when she had killed her first love.

"The realities of this are simple young one. Rogue will have to subdue me, take me, once he's restrained me, dominated me by doing so and begun to take me, instinct to kill a challenger will vanish and…I can accept him…then, once his bite is set…I can chose to claim him." She was silent for a moment. "If I do, his bite will set permanently in me and we will be mated. If I do not, his will fade in a few months though I may still bare children of his…birth control has no hold with these couplings. Here, only Dragon magic rules." She said, noting as she did that Gajeel was as interested as Wendy.

"So even if he bit you again, all three times, you wouldn't be his mate unless you bit him?" Wendy asked. Emzadi nodded

"That is right, the female decides, her choice is the final one. It is such so that tyrant males, renegades, could not claim powerful mates to forward themselves among the dragons, the Queens always ruled." Ora spoke this and Emzadi smiled faintly hearing it, at least now she knew why a males claim could not override a females choice.

"While the Solar Slayer must accept this challenge from the Shadow Slayer, she can still chose not to accept him as her mate." Ora stated.

"Is it the males bite alone that starts this? If a normal male not a Dragon Slayer wanted to be her mate would she still have to do this?" Wendy asked, no way she could hide the hope in her tone.

"In order to claim a mate a female must test him, he must prove himself her equal or no bond will form and there will never be offspring. In order to reproduce, a female must be dominated by the male." Ora responded coldly.

"Oh…" Wendy looked shattered for a few minutes, and Gajeel reached her before Emzadi did, pulling her into a firm hug. Hard reality, his own daughter would face this one day, be forced to fight who she loved if she wanted to have a real bond, raise children of her own. If it had been something he'd had to do in order to be with Lucy…

He wasn't sure he could have done it. He didn't doubt she would want to, she would have taken it on without hesitation, and, knowing her so well now, she might have been able to beat him too, but at what cost? How many broken bones and other injuries would she sustain to get there?

He wasn't sure he could have faced that. Knowing Emzadi hadn't just faced that, but had killed a man she'd loved? Dear Gods there were steep prices that came with Dragon Slayer magic and while he'd been elated his daughter had been born with such a rare gift and that he had been the reason for it, he couldn't help but feel now he'd placed a heavy burden on her as well, one far heavier than he himself had grown up with.

Lucy was considered a Queen by the Palace because she had dominated him, re-claimed him, but his inner dragon had driven him to submit, he had not fought her, and she hadn't had to fight him to become his mate.

Emzadi would become a Queen if Rogue succeeded, a pure, real Queen with dragon blood pumping in her veins. The first one in centuries. She had certainly paid dearly for that distinction.

There had to be a way to help with it, education was one thing, Emzadi had learned the hard way with her first love how her instincts worked. At least Wendy and the female Dragon Slayer children would learn this and not discover it by coming out of Dragon Rage with their lovers dead at their feet.

Emzadi walked to the window, she was regal, Gajeel had to give her that, she had the proud bearing of someone who had been forced to endure terrible thing with grace, like Lucy. He made a decision then.

"Move around a lot, stay low, I can see this field the Palace has made for you to fight in, you're solar, light and fire, stay low and burn bright to fight Rogue." He said. Emzadi glared at him "You want him to die?!" She snarled "Don't help me, I appreciate it, but don't forget, once this starts I won't be able to pull punches, I will be driven to kill him if he can't subdue me, my strikes will be meant to harm, to cripple, so I can move in and kill. DO NOT help me!"

Gajeel held his tongue, not turning from her blazing orange eyes, certain he'd done the right thing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rogue blinked in amazement at Cristoff. For the last several minutes Emzadis brother had been feeding him tips on her weaknesses.

"I've beaten her many times, a few times when she was so enraged by other things going on at the time that she wasn't pulling punches anymore. Trust me, you're a Shadow mage, you want to defeat the sun, that's how it's done. Hopefull she doesn't fight high up and try to flood the room with too much overhead light." Cristoff said "If you can keep her moving you'll get more shadows to work with too because her own light will cause them."

Cristoff shifted in the chair he'd sat in, looking intently at Rogue. "I don't know you, but Gajeel thinks highly of you, and I respect Gajeel, Fairy Tail would not have given you permission to use their guild portal to the Palace if you had not somehow earned Makarovs consideration, trust and respect. It's enough for me…so, when you hit her come at her from her right, you grabbed her hair on that side, I can tell you the only reason you could is because she sustained an injury to her eye and her right peripheral vision is poor. She's also a little weaker on her right leg than her left, same battle she got the eye injury in also tore up her right side pretty bad and it didn't heal perfectly."

Rogue nodded "Thank you…" He said quietly. Cristoff smiled "I won't hold it against you, any injury you cause her here, but this will be the only time, if you survive, and he accepts you and you become her mate, you should know, that Woman will be one of the finest you will ever know. I hope you like art and music too…because she's crazy about both."

Sting snorted "So is he."

Cristoff grinned, eyes brightening. "Good, she's a dancer too, Bickslow and her used to sweep dance competitions when they were young, it's why she prefers the Boscan Clan gear for when she fights, she's agile, fast on her feet even though her magic lends her to be better when she's stationary so she can build up attacks she prefers to fight on the move, if she stays low, that will benefit you a lot."

Rogues mouth went dry with images of the tall blonde dancing in those clothes he'd seen her in that morning. Gods…how had gotten into this…that woman was beyond stunning, she made Jenny from Blue Pegasus look plain and here he was, quiet, somewhat bookish and reserved, shy. The more he learned about her the more he realized just what he'd literally sunk his teeth into.

 ** _It doesn't matter, she was born to be yours, her strengths will be yours she will fill every empty part of you, she will be the sun that you need to strengthen your own power._**

He managed a faint smile, if he did this and she accepted him, his whole life was going to change, he certainly had not had that in mind when he had gotten up that morning, even when he had first seen her, felt his body stir watching her fight, felt the surge of interest, he'd attributed it all to lust, no man could hope to look at her and not appreciate her beauty, he'd seen even the mated males react to her.

 ** _There is no room for doubt here whelp, she is meant to belong to you, no man in all of Earthland but you could ever tame her_**.

He knew it was right, the firm voice in his soul, he'd felt it the moment he'd touched her, when her silken hair had filled his fist and his mouth had closed on her neck, she was his.

Cristoff nodded toward him "I'll give you another piece of advice, not to sound odd or anything…but the less clothing you have in your way when you finally pin her down? The better off you'll be, trust me, you don't want her able to get loose because you're fighting with your clothes."

That made all of the men in the room frown. Cristoff was right.

"Ora? Do you have some sort of clothing better suited to allow Rogue…um..easy access when he pins Emzadi?" Cristoff asked.

Ora materialized, and with it, a small bundle of clothing on the table. "These are traditional attire for this ritual." Ora stated. Rogue was already standing, pulling off his layers of clothing. His modesty could be damned right now. He was already fully committed because of the Dragon instincts and soul within him, he might as well go all the way with it.

Cristoff pulled something from his jacket pocket and even Sting who had been holding up the clothes Ora had brought looking them over curiously stopped and looked wide eyed at what Cristoff held up.

"I'm not wearing that." Rogue said flatly. Cristoff snorted, he was holding up the bottom piece of a Boscan womans clan gear, from the bag Wendy had brought that had contained the two sets of Emzadis. "It's her armor jackass. I want to show you how it opens or you'll be banging your dick against scaled armor." He shrugged "I mean if that's your thing I'll let you figure it out on your own…"

"No! Show me." Rogue blushed but couldn't turn his back on this no matter how embarrassing it may be.

So Cristoff showed him how the armor came apart and Sting whistled "Shit…I have GOT to get a set like that for Yukino…" He breathed. Cristoff smirked "I know a trader who travels into Hargeon you could order a set from. We'll discuss it later."

Rogue stood, he felt beyond odd in the light clothing he wore, the fabric was strange, it breathed yet his magic didn't pass through it .

The lower piece was a wrap that came to his knees, the upped a vest that tied shut and then there were bracers of a light leather that covered his middle and ring fingers and went all the way up his arm to his bicep. All in black with embroidery along the edges in silver.

A pair of supple black leather boots that covered his knees and he realized he really was decently covered, especially when Cristoff set black leather pauldrons on his shoulders and tied them into place.

"Not bad…I can fight in this." He said confidently.

"Palace designed for this ritual…go figure huh?" Sting smirked at him. He drew a breath but his time was up. The door by the window opened.

"You must enter now." Ora ordered, the orb flew in front of Sting when he moved to follow. "None but the mating pair may enter." Ora told him firmly and Sting frowned. Rogue managed a small smile before he moved through the door and out to the ring, standing on the edge as Ora flew up above the arena, he saw another Ora orb join the one that was leaving him from the other side of the arena and knew Emzadi had entered, though he couldn't see her through the obstacles that stood tall.

He gathered his magic the light wasn't bright in here, dimming until only lacrimas on the walls lit the outer perimeter and Rogue smiled, plenty of shadows. Catching her scent and seeing light suddenly flare at one edge of the ring, he sank into the shadows and flew toward it.

The ring was designed to force them to hunt each other, to stir that drive right from the beginning, get their adrenalin pumping hard and strong. Hunting was instinct, and Rogue enjoyed it as much as any slayer did.

He sometimes would leave out on his own to hunt, needing that sometimes, it sated a part of him that became hungry often. He enjoyed taking jobs with Sting that forced them to hunt dark mages, loved it when they ran or tried to hide. His own doubts, reservations vanished from him quickly when he was hunting and this time was no different.

The dragon inside him was in its full glory now and he gave himself over to it more swiftly and fully than he had in a very long time. Every drop of his strength mattered here, every bit of his instinct and power mattered. His prey was a hunter like him, meant to challenge everything he was.

While his drive was to capture, hers was to eliminate, to her, he was a threat. He flew past her suddenly, feeling the fire of her, brushing his hands across her mid-section as he passed and laughing when he felt her heart surge. He couldn't help it, the scent of her was beyond intoxicating, spice cake and arousal with just a hint of fear, dear Gods the shadows surged with glee at that.

Emzadi moved swiftly, already feeling instinct rising, clouding her mind as she moved, fear pulsed in her, fear of what she was going to try to do. She didn't want to hurt this man. She feared nothing…except herself. That fear ran deep too.

When she felt him move past her, scented him, sweet Gods the man smelled good, no hint of the Grass Sea, it was odd but invigorating, masculine and nothing in her experience could compare with it, it was uniquely him. She felt the shudder of excitement as a shadowy hand slid across her middle as they passed each other, the sensation so thrilled her she nearly moaned and hadn't the presence to pull up a spell it happened so fast.

At his laugh though her dragon raged in fury. He would not taunt a dragoness, would not be left able to even think he could do that. Emzadi then felt her human half shoved back, the dragon consuming her when it fully scented masculine arousal, a predator hunting her.

Now, as before, instinct took over her and she knew she would not see what happened consciously until it was over, until nightmares came to remind her of what had happened. Of the monster she really was.

Rogue felt her moving, found swiftly he could pin point exactly where she was in the arena based on the movement of shadows in the vicinity.

It shouldn't have surprised him that the ring was the perfect size, nearly exactly the size of his best range for perceiving how the shadows moved. Where the deepest darkest shadows were, were closest to her because her light made every shadow cast by the things around her as black as a moonless night.

He had to weaken her, had to start wearing her down, and so he started taunting her. He could move shadows without being in them, reach out and touch her, even whip and slice at her and his dragon did not hesitate to do so, over riding his own aversion to causing injury to the woman he wanted as a mate.

It was a few minutes in that the scent of her blood was suddenly in the air and he lost more control, his dragon positively drunk with that. She roared in fury when the lash came from the side and her arm was cut open. It wasn't deep but it bled, and stung and enraged her.

Rogues shadows were momentarily burned back and he hissed quietly at the pain of it as she cast a blazing ball of roaring fiery light across the ring in the direction his strike had come from. Sweat broke out on his brow as he moved swiftly to get up a pillar so he could cast his own spell down on her before racing back down to deeper shadows again.

His shadow dragons crushing fang hit and he heard her gasp and barely made it behind a pillar in time as light roared up and leveled half of the pillars including the one he'd been on. Surprisingly, as she stood panting, clutching at her damaged shoulder, the sands of the ring reformed into the pillars again and she cursed, her frustrated growl permeating the ring, shaking the ground and sending a thrill through Rogue as his own answered it against his will.

It was a mistake, one his dragon cursed as much as he did as she practically flew to his location, blazing solar light searing him, "Solar slash." She hissed and the pillar he'd retreated behind was cleaved into several pieces. One of the tendrils of the attack grazed his arm and he felt it burn through the bracer, dove deeper into shadow, tearing one especially dark one with his teeth and devouring it as he flew to circle back behind her.

The continued for two more hours this way, and he wore her down, the arena allowed her to level pillars, so she could achieve a killing blow if he was slow or didn't move in the right direction, but the pillars always reformed within seconds, so they both had advantages and disadvantages. His was the pillars were not shields, hers was, they provided shadows he could use and blocked her vision so she had a hard time getting a good location on him.

As they sweat and bled and moved the scent trails became useless too and both became excited, the thrill of combat, of hunting and being hunted pumping through them and driving them harder as pain and exhaustion crept into them.

Rogue had landed several good blows to her right side, he'd focused on it deliberately, and was gratified by the sound of her more labored movement.

He couldn't claim to be without injury though, she'd burned his left leg pretty badly and one of her slashes had cut into his forearm deeply enough he'd taken time to rip away the leather bracer and use it to wrap the spot tightly.

It was to her credit and his that neither spoke, they were hunters after all, only fools taunted prey that could kill you.

After another few hours Rogue was struggling but knew that Emzadi was as well. He was exhausted, when forced to move swiftly now pain lanced through his head and his magic was getting low.

He spent more time still, or moving carefully than she did, so his breathing remained even while she was panting and it was after she had chased him to a corner and leveled pillars that he made his move, circling back toward her as the pillars reformed, using their movement to hide his own and knowing if she lashed out again, he would be killed.

She was leaning on a shattered pillar, adjusting where her hand was on it as it reformed and he slide right to her, her right arm gave him the shadow to do it and he used his Shadow Dragons Waxwing slash, wrapping her body in himself, wrenching her arms back and ignoring her scream of fury and pain he kicked right into the gash in her right leg and twisted her hard enough to crack bone if she didn't bend.

It was a risk, he could hurt her severely doing this if she didn't give but she did, though she tried to force the twist farther he kicked her legs out from under her and she went down, him on top of her.

Her growls and snarls he ignored, wrenching her to her hip so he could get an arm around her as he wrenched her wrists up the center of her back nearly breaking them with the force he used, causing her to scream in pain but distracting her effectively as he hit the clasps on her armor that Cristoff had shown him.

Then they struggled, as soon as that piece fell from her she redoubled her efforts to break free and this was no doubt a struggle of life or death for Rogue. If she broke free, she would kill him and he wouldn't have a chance to get back enough to prevent it.

His dragon, more than him, knew what had to be done though, and finally, her face pressed down in the sand, her arms pinned behind her, Rogue groaned as he rammed himself into her. The feeling was beyond intense, he'd never forced himself on a woman before, never would again either, but as soon as he was inside her, Emzadis arms loosened in his hold, her body softened as muscles eased and her enraged snarls died within her.

Rogue moved, his dragon wouldn't let him stop or give her any time, his hips started rolling and he released her arms, grabbing her hair and pulling her up by it and an arm he snaked around her ribs.

He scraped his teeth over her shoulder, ran his tongue over the heated sweaty skin and was consumed as the taste of her came over his tongue. He moved his hand from her hair over the golden band that encased her neck and found the clasp, deftly releasing it so it fell and with it the chains holding up some of the veils at her shoulders, another clasp freed the breast piece and his greedy hand grasped one of her breasts as he continued driving into her from behind.

"You…are…mine." He gasped out as she braced her hands on the pillar in front of them, pushing back against him, meeting his thrusts with a throaty purr that made his eyes close and rumble rise in his throat of approval.

Dear Gods she felt intensely good, her core was blazing hot around him, but it only thrilled him more, like he was fucking the sun. "Yes…yes…I…submit." She panted and within him every part of him that was dragon roared in blazing victory.

He drove into her relentlessly, her gasps and moans, soft purrs and ragged growls driving him out of his mind with need. Tension built painfully until finally he felt her hot center clenching around him, heard her snarl out a ragged cry and his own body tensed, yanking her head back against his shoulder he dipped down and sank his teeth into her neck as they were drowned in the pleasure of their release and he felt his magic practically pour into her, pulled from him almost painfully as he swallowed her hot blood for the second time.

She collapsed beneath him and he fell on her, unable to help it, his legs gave out, his exhausted battered, magic deprived and injured body unable to move, crushing hers into the warm sands for several long minutes before he could move, roll off of her so she could breathe.

She turned her head so she could look at him and he turned, meeting her stare as they both panted and tried to regain their breath. Her eyes narrowed "I will have you Ryos, I will take you as my mate." She said raggedly. Part of him celebrated this, his dragon was beside itself but only for a few minutes before her orange eyes flashed dangerously.

"You…are mine" She snarled and was on him so fast he had no time to react. His mind raced, what did he do now? He remembered Ora telling them the story of Igneel and Raneira, how claiming her had nearly killed Igneel, not just the initial battle to get his mark into her, but then surviving her claiming him.

Ora hadn't said how that worked, or why Igneel sustained more injuries during the process and he realized he probably should have asked about this part before he had entered the fucking ring in the first place.

He'd been so damn consumed by his dragon, so overcome by what he was doing, just overwhelmed by everything involved in getting to this point, he hadn't thought about asking about what her claiming process of him would be.

He was still half mindless, numb, dear Gods the farthest thing from his mind when he had come to visit the palace was finding a mate, but here she was, halfway toward belonging to him, tall and gorgeous, wickedly powerful with a sinfully built body he had already taken once, poured himself into, his thinking halted as she settled over him and slammed herself down, driving the breath from him.

"Submit." She snarled and he bared his teeth at her, growled his defiance, but he did what she demanded, didn't move against her or resist her in any way and he felt it, the reason he hadn't known what to do, his dragon completely submitted.

She rode him relentlessly but it was so good, so hot he was drowning in the pleasure of it, and thrusting up to meet her body, his eyes feasting on her as she rode him, Gods she had amazing breasts, large and the mocha skin gave way to rose colored centers that begged for his attention but when he reached for her she grabbed his wrists painfully and slammed them to the sand on either side of his head, her orange eyes searing into his.

He leaned his head back then, letting his eyes fall closed, submitting. Hissing when her golden nails racked down his chest, moaning when she changed her hands angle so she could run her hands over his abs then grip his pectorals as she kept her harsh pace over him going.

It dawned on the farthest part of his mind still able to function. Igneel had been a dragon, a real one, and Raneira a true Dragon female, nearly twice his size, as Emzadis nails scraped over him again and he felt himself teetering on the edge, felt her walls start pulsing on him it made sense, Raneira claiming Igneel, just the act of a massive creature like her with claws like daggers and teeth like swords, naturally the process would cause him injury.

Within human bodies, their females so deliciously curved and soft in the right places, a males submission wouldn't leave him open for the injury it would for a pair of dragons.

He'd had no reason to worry about this, her claiming of him was nothing but delicious pleasure as long as he let her do whatever she wanted with his body. When her hands slid into his hair and she pulled him to her as he groaned out his second release within her and her body rolled with pleasure, her core milking everything from him, her fangs sank into his neck and he stiffened as magic flooded him, the heat of the sun coursed into and through his veins and his vision faded out for several long moments.

He felt himself loose all ability to move then, collapsing and she fell on top of him, laying panting on him, both of them so far spent they were shaking.

"Mine…" she breathed weakly, her breathing still ragged. "You…are my mate Ryos..mine" He managed to open his eyes, they were hazy, but he smiled faintly meeting exhausted orange eyes half covered by thick dark lashes that curled so beautifully at the edges.

He managed to lift a hand, push it into the damp heavy soft waves of deep golden hair "I am…and you…are mine."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

How one could be shy and unsure around someone you had shared rough but incredible sex with not once but twice was a feat Rogue was sure only he could manage. He did it well too.

Ora had helped them to leave the ring through a third door neither had seen that led to a luxuriant hot bath chamber that had familiar sweet scented waters in it, waters like the massive pool in the central chamber.

Emzadi did not suffer his shyness, she seemed purely elated, her eyes never leaving him and her hands quick to pull away the clothes that still covered most of him from her hungry eyes.

Two flicks of her fingers and her own remaining attire fell to the floor. She was happy to help him with his, seeming unaware of the gash in her leg or those on her arms and shoulders that he nearly grimaced at seeing.

"My dragon is shy." She smiled as he blushed when she pulled the wrap from his waist. Her hands came to his face after tossing the wrap aside her eyes searched his for a moment "You've no need to be…you…are perfect." She said softly.

He nearly growled as another blush tried to flood his face "You don't need to seduce me Emzadi, we're past that part…never really visited it." He realized with a small chuckle.

She grinned, pulling him with her to wade into the pool, both of them groaning as the restorative invigorating waters surrounded them.

She turned once they were in the water, moving against him and as her nose brushed over his, her cheek slid over his and she nuzzled into him with a soft sound he closed his eyes, burying his own face in her neck and doing the same.

It felt so perfect, so calming, his chest warmed, his dragon thrummed inside him. Dragons showed affection this way, soft nuzzles, rubbing their bodies against each other, the soft rumbling purrs were all so perfect his shyness evaporated into the steam coming off the water.

Energy was slowly flowing back into him, he knew the waters worked this way, it was what they were for, why this bath was here, so a newly mated couple could recover from the ritual…regain strength enough to continue the bonding they needed to do.

It dawned on him then, his four days off were definitely going to have to be extended…by a lot.


	51. Chapter 51 Epilogue

A/N I would never cut this off without a wrap. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story with me, I have loved writing it. My Next chapter piece is already about to go up, I'll likely post it's first chapter tomorrow. It is darker than Fate, but then fate got pretty dark in places. There will be a few spin off shorter pieces from Fate, I have Farron and Hisuis wedding coming together for a piece of it's own and the World Games will be it's own piece using what I have built with Fate as its base. There will also be a piece I've got coming just for Rogue and Emzadi about her settling in with him at Sabertooth. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you are the reason fate reached 50 chapters. I don't lave stories unfinished, I continue to write for them so until a piece says it's complete? I'm still working on it. Fate Decides, will now say "Complete"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoooxoxoxoxoxox

EPILOGUE

-...-

SIX YEARS LATER

Gajeel narrowed his crimson eyes, wincing slightly when the 4 year old girl on his shoulders used his hair to pull herself into a good "Hug Daddy" and as usual her twin sister was using his calf to sharpen her fangs on. Glancing down at little Gwen he smiled faintly, letting his leg scales cover his skin so his daughter could remain occupied, better this than her playing with the fucking Dragneel brats a few yards away.

They were all in Southgate Park, it was a beautiful if chilly November day. The entire tatsu had gathered, so all of Fairy Tails Dragon Slayers, their mates and children as well as several more members of the guild "I want to stand with Layla."

Gajeel looked down at his son, who stood frowning at his side, arms folded across his chest. "You know better." Gajeel growled, and managed not to smirk when his sons dark red eyes flew to his and he growled back defiantly. Spurring his little sister to hiss and bite harder at her fathers leg.

Fuck his son was already a little badass. His growls and snarls were still in the "Shit that's cute" category for Gajeel but he'd already started stomping on the child when his dominance was challenged, if he didn't maintain control from the start he and Lucy would have a hell of a time when Gale became a teenager.

He leveled a dark frown on his son and edged a leg (without a 4 year old attached to it) toward him and Gale looked down, submitting but the child kicked at the grass.

A short ways away from them, Natsu was sitting on the grass with Lissana, their twin girls, both 5 now, playing with their father trying to wrestle him to the ground while Lissana watched. Nashi and Lissa were both as fiery as their father too, Nashi taking a swing at Natsu with a fire encased little fist that had Natsu grinning with pride.

Beyond them Laki was sitting on a blanket spread out on the grass, cuddling her 3 year old son, while Cristoff, who lay on his side behind her providing his wife with a back rest, tickled their other son on the blanket beside her until the child screamed. Arman and Dexton were both growing fast too, tall for their age.

To the other side of Gajeel Laxus stood much like he did, Raiden sitting on a blanket beside him with Cana and Gildarts playing some sort of game while Zen stood beside his father thoughtfully watching while things were prepared for the event about to unfold. Zen was already two grades ahead of the other children his age and showed an immense talent with his magic.

The six year old was also large for his age, his intense stormy eyes exactly like his fathers seemed to miss nothing.

Past Laxus and his family Cobra sat idly pushing a stroller back and forth for the 1 year old triplets within, three boys, then of course Bella and Liam were both astride their mother, who, in her fox form, was dashing around making the children screech in delight on her back.

Wendy stood by the stroller talking with Cobra, leaning against Romeo, the mark on his neck was intricate and stood out boldly against his tan skin. Wendy had about been beside herself when, after Wendy and Romeo had had a battle that had left Romeo badly injured but still victorious and able to claim Wendy and still, thanks to the waters of the main chamber, able to survive Wendy claiming him. Ora had declared Wendy a Queen, something Wendy was still immensely proud of.

"Allright!, quiet down everybody!" Lucy called, kneeling beside Layla who was holding the platinum key in eager hands, her crimson eyes bright and fixed upon it.

"I call upon the celestial realm that I may open thy gate, come to me spirit of the dragon Draco!" Laylas voice carried, and Gajeel grinned with pride at the power and certainty of the childs tone.

The key sparked in the girls hands, and the ground shuddered momentarily, a resonating hum hanging for a moment and then in a wash of cascading lights the meadow suddenly seemed small as it was filled by the immense mass of Draco.

The dragon stood taller than the buildings beyond the park, his wings making him appear even taller, his scales glittering reflecting every color in the spectrum. Immediately the massive creature dropped his head to touch his snout to the ground before Layla.

"I heed your call my mistress and am ready to offer you my service." The Dragons voice boomed over the meadow and it was delightfully evident the children assembled, aside from little Emma who was holding her baby brother, Chase, on her lap just as delighted by everything as all of the other children, were all dragon slayers.

Not a one was disturbed or upset by the sudden presence of the massive creature, its booming voice, powerful scent and immense magical aura, instead they were all delighted, even the little infants in the stroller were beaming toothlessly.

Layla worked out her contract with Draco, the transfer of the Dragon to Layla from Lucy was not a long one, which was good because some of the children had already slipped from their parents and had started to already climb on the dragon where in lay in the grass as if he were a gigantic piece of playground equipment.

Draco allowed it, even dropping his massive wings so the children could start using them as a slide or in Nashis case, a trampoline.

Draco had begun helping the Dragon Slayers, particularly Laxus and Cobra, who, not having the advantage of some teaching from a real dragon, very much benefitted.

It was decided that a school would be organized, with the portal to the Palace in place at the guild hall it was easy to set up the school within the palace, it was the perfect place for Draco to conduct lessons with Oras assistance and the use of the library.

So each morning the children, as soon as they were old enough to begin speaking, began going to the Palace for lessons and training. "Dragon School" it became affectionately called. Once done there, the children age 5 and up would join Levy in the library for regular school with the help of the other mothers, reading writing, everything they would need as they grew was touched on, and the children got to play together and started forming friendships quickly.

Laki had convinced Cristoff that they would live in Magnolia until their children were older, but they made frequent trips to Bosco to visit Arman and White Sea.

Their last visit to White Sea had come with a surprise too, Sorano cuddling a tiny baby boy. "Ren, we named him Ren. He was orphaned during a clan skirmish a short time ago and Kaleb wouldn't leave him to the orphanage, wouldn't leave this one either." She had nodded her head toward a lovely little black haired girl that was all of 3 years playing with Rowan and some of the other guild members a short distance away.

"That's Tara…the other child orphaned in the battle. We adopted both of them…they're Pradesh children now, Arman, Dexton, Emma, Chase and Farron and Hisuis son Sinjin have more cousins now!"

Sorano had settled into her role at Kalebs side even better than anyone had expected her to. Except maybe Kaleb, who had always believed she would be a perfect Mistress for White Sea.

The guild adjusted to her within the first year and she had taken over many of Kalebs duties, sharing the work of running the guild and the City that shared its name with a dedicated determination.

Thrust into a sudden position of power and respect Sorano had been terribly unsure for a time, but Kaleb had kept putting things in front of her to do, sending her out with his team. He took her to every meeting, had her help selecting the team White Sea sent to the world games and had made certain, in spite of her protests that it didn't matter to her, that their wedding had been massive.

Every member of White Sea had attended and the entire city of White Sea had celebrated for two full weeks, clans had even come and camped out on the Grass Seas edge outside the city, leaders coming to pay their respects to the new wife of the Guild Master.

With time Soranos confidence grew, Kaleb loved her, and his belief in her, his unwavering support brought out the same from the guild. So she flourished, finally taking her position on with vigor, stepping into the role of a mother with ease when it had happened to, because as Kaleb had said would happen, she'd cut her teeth of the guild so when they brought the children home she was ready to take on that role as well.

Laki was another of the women who grew hugely once she came to finally understand she not only had all of Cristoffs love, but she deserved it. When women fawned over him, which still happened on a regular basis, it no longer bothered her. She saw it as a compliment now, others could want him, but all he ever wanted was her.

Levy had changed a good bit over the last six years. She ran Fairy Tails little school, worked translations and inscriptions, researched and even wrote a book. Sitting back, surrounded by Dragon Slayers and their children, she put together a book on the intricacies of the early years of a Dragon Slayer.

Ora and Draco helped her with it and approved it and it was picked up and published by the same publisher that picked up one Freed wrote on Draconic runes.

The way her work unfolded she had the luxury of staying in Magnolia most of the time, Bickslow continuing his work with the Raijinshuu. After talking it over with Laxus, Levy had also convinced Makarov to run the story time for the children before their nap time at school too, something Makarov came to look forward to, especially after he retired officially and handed the guild over to Laxus.

Cobra and Nola had gotten the most incredible gift either had ever received shortly after becoming members of Bickslows family too. Arman had, without anyone knowing, purchased the brownstone a few doors down from Levy and Bickslows home, had it renovated and gave it to Cobra and Nola when the twins had turned 6 months.

Nola had proudly placed the Lady of Dawn (that she had won all those years ago with Cobras patient tolerance of the challenges) on a pedestal in the front entryway and Arman had been delighted to find his new daughter-in-law was dedicated in her correspondence, taking to writing him weekly, sending him pictures of not just their twins but also of Bickslows children, and Cristoff and Lakis. Her letters coming became one of the highlights of the mans week.

Max and Mira had married after a couple of years and rapidly became one of Fiores power couples. Seen at all of the big events and organizing many of their own. Mira went into motherhood mode quickly to, no one terribly surprised when their daughter Lara was born 7 months after their wedding, with another daughter born the following year.

Lucy and Gajeel had handled the years happily. The celestial mage proving she deserved being referred to as a Queen by the Palace, delivering she and Gajeels twin girls, Gwen and Odessa within the Palace 2 years after Gale and Layla were born.

Lily had taken to being a live in Godfather to the children with a zeal the had surprised the couple, sometimes getting caught in arguments with Lucys spirits over who got to rock who to sleep and who got to play with who after naptimes.

Lucy had needed to take some action to keep Draco and Leo from interacting much. Both spirits could open their own gates, and both were equally determined to be active parts of the upbringing of Lucys children.

It had actually ended one night though when the pairs bickering had awakened the girls Gajeel and Lucy had just managed to get down as they were teething and plenty fussy at the time.

"See what you did, all the hissing and spitting like someone stepped on your fluffy tail or bent a pretty whisker. Stupid lap pet." Draco snapped.

"You walk around flashing lights all over the place like some fucked up disco ball and you think I woke them?!" Loke growled back

"Lovely lights on the wall helps them to relax, a walking allergy experiment does not." Draco returned.

"Allergy…what the hell are you implying? I'm sure I bathe more than you!" Loke glared furiously at the taller spirit.

Draco had grinned, his long teeth glinting in the dimly lit livingroom. "Licking yourself does not count as good hygiene." He sneered.

"Glitter wad!" Loke snarled

"Pussy boy" Draco snapped

"I'll show you who the pussy is you overgrown lizard." Loke started toward Draco, his hands glowing gold.

"Arching your back will wrinkle your cheap suit kitty cat." Draco grinned, flicking his hand open as scales formed over it and long talons stretched out.

"Enough!" A new roar joined the other two and both spirits were grabbed by their hair and had their heads slammed together, sending them both staggering away from each other holding their skulls and glaring at their assailant.

Gajeel stood glaring back at them. "You two can take you fucking lovers spat back to the damn spirit realm where you can bicker and battle, shit make out for all I care but you will fucking stop bothering my kids or I will ban you from being around them!" He snarled at them both.

"You can't keep me from Lucy and her children." Loke growled

"Nor I from Layla." Draco added.

"You think so huh? How bout I have Lucy summon stache face and we can just fucking see what my rights are as Lucys mate and husband…" He glared at Leo then turned fiery red eyes on Draco "and Layla father! I can make sure you two get a nice long break from this realm to cool off so quit being assholes and stay quiet in my house so the kids can fucking sleep!"

Thus had the arguments in the house ended. They still had to deal with them on jobs from time to time but Gajeel actually found those disputes amusing since he usually was the one Draco came out for and Loke was working with Lucy and Gajeel still wasn't particularly fond of Loke.

The exchanges between White Sea and Fairy Tail continued, some members of Fairy Tail taking up residence in White Sea and applying for citizenship in Bosco and vice versa, Fairy Tail saw a delightful influx of interesting mages come into their ranks.

Cana approved the steady parade of handsome foreigners, only voicing a couple of complaints about never getting to sample any Boscan men herself. Laxus though made sure she was never left wanting for masculine attention.

They were still waiting on having more children. Laxus uncomfortable with the idea because of Canas drinking, which had picked back up in spite of his efforts to curb it once she was out of the Palace. She didn't drink anywhere near as much as she had before, but that she did still drink until drunk at all was enough for Laxus not to trust her like he wished he could.

It was a flaw in his mate he was forced to live with, until she wanted to quit for herself there was no way to force it on her. Laxus would have enjoyed having more children, he adored his boys, but Cana was far from a good mother. He made up for her weaknesses, which he supposed the bond they had counted on, and he loved her no less, but it did get to him from time to time. Especially watching Cobra with his brood of 5 and his doting remarkable little mate.

Gajeel and Lucys family also staggered him. Layla, like Zen, was a fucking prodigy, she and Zen were already competitive with each other too, doing better than Layla in school or training was already something that motivated his son. Raiden though, Laxus smiled faintly looking down at his other son, Raidens golden hair falling over his deep green eyes and he grinned at his Grandfather. Raidens motivation seemed to circle around impressing Bickslows daughter Emma.

Emma was much like her mother in having immense academic ability, but she had her fathers flair for life and a musical laugh that even could get Zen smiling, and Zen almost never smiled.

Rogue and Emzadi sat a little ways from Cristoff and Laki, their twin boys had just started walking, running, jumping, Kasai and Kage were both incredibly active, happy boys, seeming to have their mothers sunny disposition but their fathers tactical mind. Few cribs could hold them now that they were walking. Both had their fathers black hair but Kasai had Emzadis orange eyes, Kage his fathers crimson.

Sting and Yukino were present too, their twin boys racing around, already hellions at 4 years of age. Brice and Nate were both as wild as their father, both platinum haired with radiant blue eyes and grins that would likely melt girls into puddle in the near future.

Cana turned a card over her fingers, looking out over everyone and at the massive dragon before her…all this had started with a fucked up deck of cards….


End file.
